For the Sake of an Angel
by Entitea
Summary: Adelaide never expected to get a birthday present three weeks early, and she certainly never expected that a Weeping Angel would come from it and send her to an alternate universe - one where the Doctor existed not only in her dreams, but in her reality. The image of an angel is an angel, and that was a fact she would never forget again. 10/OC, 11/OC.
1. Prologue

**For the Sake of an Angel: Prologue**

 _"One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."_

 _\- The 10th Doctor, "The Girl in the Fireplace"_

In all of her years spent tossed from boarding school to boarding school, Adelaide McLaughlin honestly could not remember the last time someone had pounded on her front door. Gentle knocks were common, as well as the occasional use of her doorbell when it chose to cooperate, but the noises coming from her front door sounded like someone seriously had some anger issues they needed to work out (potentially on her).

Still, the mystery person certainly knew how to get her attention. Adelaide contemplated not getting up from her comfortable position on the couch and actually nestled a little more into the corner she had been in for the past three hours. For her, it had been a day spent alternating between reading and writing without any form of human contact; thus, she had remained in her pajamas and was admittedly not the most presentable of women at the moment, but she luxuriated in her inactivity. Summer vacation was coming to an end, and within the next few days, school would be back in session, and Adelaide would return to her life as a twenty year old Marketing student who tried to make her life a little more interesting by telling everyone that she was studying _Global_ Marketing while secretly wishing she could quit university and become a travel writer. Unfortunately, Adelaide was a very practical woman who was much too afraid of risk, and even more terrified of pursuing her dreams. She figured that getting a job in the business field would be a decent compromise, and hoped that the perks that came with the position included journeying to exotic places.

She sighed and laid her neck on the arm of the couch as she wondered if the obnoxious knocking would cease if she willed it away; however, the pounding instead intensified, almost as if the person knew that her mind had drifted off course. With a deep groan, Adelaide heaved herself off the couch and dragged herself to the mirror by the front door, where she quickly checked her reflection. Her strawberry blonde hair was tousled from having been flat against the couch cushions, and she quickly combed through her wavy bob with her fingers. As usual, her emerald pendant necklace hung just below her collarbones. Her skin was particularly blotchy today, but it at least brought out the light green hue in her eyes. She stared at her reflection almost irritatedly, but felt more amused at her appearance than anything else. "Fantastic," Adelaide snorted to herself, "I look like a Christmas present."

Forgoing her attempts at looking like anything other than a couch potato, Adelaide finally unlocked the door. Her eyes darted around the hallway confusedly, but no one was there. Only a package rested by her feet, and Adelaide bent to pick it up. She turned it over in her hands, noticing that there was no address, nor any postage stamps. It looked to be a Chinese takeout box, complete with some sticky remnants of peanut sauce on the top.

"But I didn't order any Chinese food…" Adelaide muttered, casting one more glance down the hall. Shrugging her shoulders, she went back inside and shut the door behind her. Strangely, the box itself was cold. "Not a fast delivery service then, is it?"

She set the takeout on her kitchen table and opened it up cautiously. Inside was not food, as she had expected, but a black t-shirt. Reaching her hand in, Adelaide held it up in front of her squinting eyes and nearly dropped it in surprise. It was a Doctor Who shirt, complete with the TARDIS and a Weeping Angel on the front. The words, "The Angels Have the Phone Box" blazed proudly across the middle. "Florence must have gotten me an early birthday present again." She mused, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Adelaide's birthday was September 19th, and wasn't for another three weeks, but her sister was known to be a bit forgetful. However, even _she_ knew of Adelaide's love for the British television series. Unfortunately, Adelaide really hadn't had much time to rewatch any of the episodes recently, but perhaps she could squeeze in a few tonight. The Eleventh Doctor was her favorite, so she would definitely have to start off on season five.

Adelaide sniffed the shirt distractedly, and got a strong whiff of peanut sauce. Resigning herself to washing it tonight and hanging it to dry, she decided to push the Doctor Who watching to another date. It was getting pretty late, and tomorrow she would have to pick up her textbooks early in the morning.

Humming distractedly to herself, Adelaide hand-washed the shirt and hung it to dry in the corner of her room. After splashing some water on her face, brushing her teeth, and packing her backpack for the next day, she turned the light off and clambered into bed. Considering that she hadn't done much for the past fourteen hours, she was peculiarly exhausted. It only took minutes for her to drift off, and it only felt like minutes when she had to wake up again.

Her hand reached out to whack at the source of the silky male vocals and she sat up dazedly, forcing back a yawn. Stumbling out of bed, Adelaide entered the bathroom and started to get ready. She never felt truly awake until she showered and put her makeup on, even if it was only a thin black line on each eyelid and some shade of lipstick. In an attempt to feel more put-together, Adelaide had put on one of her favorite dresses, her comfortable gray ankle boots, and her usual pendant. Contrary to popular belief, she was an adult, and she would do her best to look like one.

She swung by her room one last time to grab her backpack, which contained her laptop, laptop charger, makeup, and some snacks, but stopped suddenly when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Heart pounding in her chest, Adelaide hesitantly stepped forward and grabbed the shirt hanging in her room. She squinted at the shirt in disbelief, then walked over to the window and held it up to the light. Nothing changed.

The angel was gone.

"What the _hell_." Adelaide's voice trembled as she forced herself to laugh. "Okay, Florence, you got me. Nice one, with the Chinese takeout weirdness and now this. You win."

A rattling noise echoed in response from her kitchen and her grip tightened on the shirt. "Florence? Is that you?" Adelaide mentally ridiculed herself for being so scared; there was no possible way that the angel had just walked off her shirt. "It's not real." She reprimanded herself, shook her head firmly, and then darted into the kitchen.

A relieved chuckle escaped her mouth when she saw nothing there. But then, the same noise came from behind her, and Adelaide whirled around, a yelp tearing from her throat.

There, in front of her, was a Weeping Angel. Its blank orbs stared into hers, and Adelaide quickly shifted her eyes to its mouth, twisted in a smile like it knew something she didn't. Its hand was an inch away from her shoulder, and its other arm was spread out to block the exit. There was no way out, not unless she ducked under its arms and made a run for it.

She was, quite simply, stuck between a rock and a hard place and she backed up until she hit the cabinets behind her. Her eyes were watering now, and she took turns winking each one. So far, so good. Now, all Adelaide had to do was call for help. She reached for her phone in her pocket, but stopped.

No, she couldn't endanger anyone else. There was no Doctor in this universe, and she would only be sending anyone who tried to fill his shoes to their death. Heart still racing, Adelaide felt very lightheaded, but pushed herself off the cabinets in a facade of sudden bravery. "Okay, angel, get out of here. Scram." Oh, god, she sounded so pathetic. "I have stuff to do. Very important… stuff."

Of course, the angel didn't do anything; how could it, when she was watching it? But, she wasn't about to close her eyes - that would be the stupidest thing she could possibly do.

And yet, her senses decided to do it anyways. A tickle built up in the back of her nose, and Adelaide fought the urge to swear. She held off the sensation for as long as she could, but she couldn't help it when, as an enormous sneeze erupted from her nose, her eyes squeezed shut, and her heartbeat stopped.

When it started back up again, the kitchen was empty and the angel's hands covered its eyes once more.

Adelaide was gone.


	2. Rebirth

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter One: Rebirth**

* * *

Adelaide nearly fell on her face as she stumbled on some rocks; wherever she had been transported to was outside. "An image of an angel _is_ an angel." She muttered under her breath, and then rubbed her eyes tiredly. Not that it should have mattered, of course. Everybody knew that Doctor Who was only a television series; none of it was real.

It couldn't be.

And yet, as she finally looked up, Adelaide couldn't find it in herself to deny what was in front of her. A gorgeous blue box, slightly battered and well-worn, stood proudly on a patch of grass. Adelaide inched forward in awe, her eyes tracing the beautiful, glowing words that read, "Police Public Call Box." The windows, too, were lit up, and the lamp at the top of the box was shining brightly, like a beacon. Casting a quick glance around, she took note of the rather decrepit mansion behind her and a spark of familiarity registered in her mind. Weeping Angels plus old, creepy house meant "Blink." Which, she realized belatedly, meant that she was very likely to meet the Tenth Doctor.

Adelaide swallowed nervously and decided to postpone thinking about that prospect.

Anyways, she hadn't seen any more angels as of yet, but that didn't mean that they weren't out there. "They probably haven't found the TARDIS yet." Adelaide mused, finding that the familiar sound of her voice comforted her in such bewildering surroundings. Another thought hit her and she scanned the periphery warily. "So, that means that the TARDIS will be taken away by the police soon."

While at first, she felt a sense of comfort at the thought of having human company, she then felt a split sense of panic when she remembered that she didn't have her passport on her - perhaps a silly sentiment, but one more easily grappled with than the possibility that she was in a television show. An American in England with no identification? She didn't even know what would happen. However, even if she did have her passport, it would have been dated from the future; she was pretty sure that it was only 2007 or so here, whereas where she was from, it was 2017.

That left her with two choices: run and hope she'd survive in this alternate reality, or ask the Doctor to help her figure out how the hell she got here. It didn't take Adelaide long to decide, especially after she heard a familiar rattling noise. Throwing her worries aside, she knocked hurriedly on the TARDIS door, too terrified to look behind her again. "Hello? Doctor? Martha? I really, _really_ need some help. Like, right now."

There was no response, no sound of footsteps coming to the door, and Adelaide belatedly remembered that the Doctor and Martha were probably in 1969. Fantastic, that didn't help her at all. She looked pleadingly at the TARDIS, knowing that she was listening to her plight. "Please, please, can you let me in? I know I don't have a key and that you don't know me, but I'm very desperate. I swear on my life, I don't mean any harm. I'm just lost, and I need the Doctor."

The lights flickered, and Adelaide took that as a sign to continue. "I know he's not here right now. I promise I'll just sit in the console room, and I won't move a single bit. You can electrocute me if I try."

For a few seconds, she waited with bated breath. Then, the door creaked open and Adelaide rushed inside, tossing one last look behind her and seeing an angel off in the distance, staring in her direction. With a shudder, she slammed the door, leaned against it, and prayed that the police would take the TARDIS before the angels could use the key they had stolen. If all went to plan, then everything would be fine.

Unless she irrevocably screwed things up by simply being in this universe.

"Shoot." Adelaide ran a hand through her hair at the revelation. Could she really afford to ask the Doctor to help her? Would that mess up the timeline? Would it screw the Earth over? On the other hand, could she even _travel_ with the Doctor without causing some universal butterfly effect? She couldn't very well be left alone, either, because she had no money except for a few crumpled dollar bills at the bottom of her bag. Somehow, she didn't think that would be enough to rent an apartment.

"Maybe I should just stop existing." Adelaide bit her lip thoughtfully, mostly joking, but really seeing no other alternative. The TARDIS didn't seem to agree with her, though, and she sent a small shock through Adelaide's body. Letting out a hiss, she rubbed her arms and glared at the console in front of her, which she hadn't taken the time to look at yet. Adelaide's eyes widened. She took a few steps forward and gaped at the beauty she had somehow managed to ignore until that moment, letting a soft exhale fall from her lips. " _Wow._ "

She was in the _TARDIS._ In all of her wildest dreams, Adelaide never thought she would be here. How very far away her real life seemed at that moment, and for a second, she even wondered if she _wanted_ to return home. Did she really want to go back to a life with no family (bar Florence), no passions, and no purpose?

She was terrified at how easily she could answer that question.

Almost as if the TARDIS knew where her thoughts had turned, a path of lights appeared beneath her feet and led to the chair beside the console. The console itself flashed a few times in warning, and Adelaide carefully made her way to the seat. "Okay, I've got the message, sweetie. I'm going."

She had just settled into the chair when the TARDIS gave a huge lurch. She grabbed onto the armrests for balance and pulled her legs up from the floor. The police must have towed the box, then. That was good.

However, what wasn't so good was the fact that she knew the angels would be taking the TARDIS back from the garage. At least Adelaide would be safe inside. The downside was that she didn't know how long it would be before Sally Sparrow and that one guy came to send the TARDIS back to the Doctor. Resigning herself to a long wait, Adelaide pulled her laptop and a granola bar out of her bag and started typing.

She estimated that it had been about a day before the TARDIS was violently moved again, and a further eight hours after that when Sally Sparrow and her friend came stumbling inside.

"Finally." Adelaide was exhausted, not having been able to fall asleep in such unfamiliar surroundings (that is, assuming that she wasn't dreaming, and she was half-convinced that she was). She had eaten all of her snacks (as was evident by the wrappers surrounding her) and was pretty dehydrated. The TARDIS had only let her up to use the bathroom, and had shocked her every time she tried otherwise. She was not a happy camper.

Their heads jerked towards her, and both had expressions of fear painted on their faces. Adelaide quickly held her hands up in a gesture of innocence, then dared to touch a toe down to the floor. She got yet another shock and yanked her leg back up to the cushions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Adelaide."

"You!" The man pointed at her excitedly, all fear gone from his countenance. "Sally, it's her!"

"Who?" Adelaide was confused, as per usual. "Were you expecting me?"

The man nodded frantically, flipping open the pages of his notes. He jabbed at something on one of the pages triumphantly. "The Doctor said, 'The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me - that, and the girl inside.'"

"Yeah," Sally interjected hurriedly, "He said to make a shirt with the angels and the blue box on it. Larry was right excited about that."

Adelaide opened her mouth to reply, but then the TARDIS tilted on her side and the three of them were jolted off their feet. Again, Adelaide struggled to hold on to the chair. "Take out the disc in your pocket!" She blurted, choosing to face her confusion later. "Now!"

Hands full with notes, the man looked helplessly at Sally, who rolled her eyes and snatched the disc out of his jeans. Almost instantly, a hologram projection of the Doctor appeared. "This is security protocol seven one two. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc, valid one journey. Please insert the disc and prepare for departure."

"Well, hurry up, then!" Adelaide pushed when no one moved. The TARDIS tilted to the other side and the two newcomers clutched the console. Sally spotted what looked to be a DVD player and hurriedly shoved the disk in as the angels shifted the TARDIS once again. Adelaide crossed her fingers, hoping that the Doctor's statement in the tape meant that she would be transported to 1969, too.

Sure enough, as she held up her arm, she could see that it was becoming translucent in time with the sound of the engines. "Thank goodness." Adelaide sighed, collapsing back into the chair.

"What's happening?" Larry gasped.

"Oh, my God, it's leaving us behind. Doctor, no! You can't!" Sally was understandably alarmed as the angels around them became apparent.

"You'll be fine, I promise!" Adelaide shouted as they disappeared from the center of the TARDIS. As the walls became solid again, and the TARDIS landed with a reassuring thud, Adelaide gulped. "Now, me? I'm not so sure."

Her whole body froze as the jangling of a key echoed throughout the room. "That's it, I'm dead." She stuttered. "I broke into his TARDIS, and now I'm dead. He's going to kill me." The TARDIS shocked her out of her manic state right as the door opened.

"Ouch!" Adelaide yelped, instantly catching the attention of the man who had just entered the room. Her cheeks flushed as his eyes inspected her from afar.

"Oh, move over. You're blocking the entrance." A voice huffed from outside. The Doctor was unceremoniously shoved out of the way as Martha came storming in. "I'm not too happy with you, Doctor. We were in 1969 for how long? Two months! I'm sick and tired of - " She cut herself off when she, too, spotted the girl frozen on the chair. "Oh! You must be that girl from the manuscript! How did you get here?"

"Yes, I'd very much like to know that, as well." The Doctor spoke up for the first time, and Adelaide couldn't help but relish the fact that he existed and was speaking to _her_ , of all people. "The TARDIS doesn't typically let strangers just waltz in. Or foxtrot. Or tango. Or anything else, really." His brows furrowed. " _Although_ , there was this one time where me and Rose and the Captain -"

"Doctor." Martha interrupted, noticeably irritated. "You're going off topic again."

"Right, right." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Alrighty. Who are you and why are you here?"

She didn't even know where to begin. Perhaps her name would be a good starting point. "Er, hello. My name is Adelaide McLaughlin." She fiddled with her pendant nervously, and when his eyes focused on the movement, she forced herself to stop. "I'm twenty years old, from Santa Barbara, from California, from the United States, from Planet Earth, from some sort of alternate dimension. I think."

"But that's not possible!" The Doctor immediately shot her down. "Travel between dimensions can - "

"Only be achieved through Time Lord technology which was destroyed in the Time War?" Adelaide dared to say, wondering if she had a death wish. His jaw fell comically. "Yeah, I've considered that. I got a birthday present, a very _early_ birthday present, by the way, and it was a shirt with a Weeping Angel on it. But, I was a complete idiot and hung it up in my room. I forgot that - "

"An image of an angel is an angel." They said together, and this time, Adelaide shut up. "But that doesn't explain how you got here if you're _really_ from another dimension. There had to have been some rupture in time for something from our universe to get delivered to yours, let alone an entire person, to get transported into ours." He suddenly got close to her and buzzed her with his sonic screwdriver, then inspected the readings. "Well, you're human, so you can't possibly have any Time Lord technology on you, and you're not smart enough to have come up with this story on your own."

"I resent that."

"So you must be telling the truth." The Doctor leaned against the console. " _Well_ , that complicates things, especially because I don't know how you know about the Time Lords in the first place." He arched an eyebrow, wordlessly asking for an answer.

This was the part she had been avoiding in fear of sounding like a lunatic. "So, about that… Would you believe me if I told you there was a television show about your entire life?"

"Er, no, quite frankly."

"Then I don't know what else to tell you." Adelaide tried to summon her courage. "I've always been a huge fan of Doctor Who - that's what the show's called - and so when my foster sister sent me a Chinese takeout box with a shirt inside that had a Weeping Angel and the TARDIS on the front, I was elated."

"That's a funny sort of way to give a present." Martha commented. The Doctor nodded in agreement. "How do you know it was from your foster sister?"

Strangely, she hadn't even considered it to be anyone else; only Florence would do something so, er, unique. Besides, it wasn't like she was that close with many people. "I don't, actually." Adelaide admitted. "No one was there when I opened the door."

"And you just took the box inside your house?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Adelaide flushed red again. Perhaps it hadn't been the smartest decision she'd made. "But, you have to understand that aliens haven't had any contact with my planet, where I'm from. They're all myths, fairy tales, fantasies meant to entertain sci-fi enthusiasts."

"Sci-fi enthusiasts, huh?" The Doctor grinned. "As a sci-fi enthusiast, yourself, you got pretty lucky then, didn't you?" Martha elbowed him at his insensitivity.

"Did I really?" Adelaide's anger at his insensitivity forced her to her feet, and she was grateful that the TARDIS let her stand up without any repercussions. "Should I consider myself lucky to have been torn from everything I know?" She considered her thoughts from the day before, of how she hadn't felt attached to anything back home, and the fury began to fade just as quickly as it had come on. She remembered the disconnect she had always felt from reality, and subconsciously, her hand reached up to turn her pendant over in her hand again - the only remnant she had of her true family. Her foster parents had never paid her much attention after she became an awkward middle schooler, and Florence only occasionally visited when she needed something. Adelaide's shoulders fell. "Perhaps."

The other two seemed quite surprised. "So, you _don't_ want to go back?"

"It's not like you could take me back, anyways." Adelaide admitted, feeling strangely distant from the whole situation.

"Then, why are you here?" Martha prodded gently.

And for some ridiculous reason, her eyes began to water at the caring nature of Martha's voice. "I don't know."

Martha clucked sympathetically and pulled her into a hug, which, of course, made the tears worsen as it always does when one is comforted in her time of need. "Doctor, can't she come with us?"

"Companions don't get to choose companions." The Doctor stated automatically, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know what to do; Adelaide would be a liability if he just left her alone. But, on the other hand, she _had_ shown some interesting quirks that could make her a good companion; her knowledge was impressive, almost overly so, and when she had been confident, he had enjoyed her witty responses. Truthfully, it didn't hurt that she was pretty, either, and the TARDIS had obviously trusted her enough to let her inside without a key.

The last thought was what decided it for him. Even if he, himself, had some doubts about her story, he knew that the TARDIS would never put him in danger. "I suppose you can stay with us."

Adelaide's teary face looked up at him in surprise, and the Doctor suddenly noticed how short she was. Maybe about 157.5 centimeters, his brain calculated. "Really?"

"On one condition." The Doctor reconsidered. "Actually, two. No, three."

She slowly pulled herself away from Martha's hug. "What do you want me to do?"

"Firstly, I need you to accept this present." The Doctor handed her the shirt that had been in the folder that Sally Sparrow had given him. He had peeked at it during their extended stay in 1969, and had to admit that it had a disturbing design. "There was a note on it that said, 'For the girl in the TARDIS.'"

Adelaide took it from him and warily unfolded it. She had a suspicion about what it would be, and sure enough, it was the exact same shirt that had been in the Chinese takeout box. However, this one still had the angel on it, so she balled it up and stuffed it in her backpack so that it wouldn't be able to escape; heaven knew they didn't need an angel loose in the TARDIS. She would figure out what to do with it later.

"Secondly," The Doctor continued, "You have to promise not to tell us anything about our direct futures unless it is a life or death situation." He suddenly remembered that those occurred very often with him, so he remedied his condition. "No, I take that back. Only tell us something if the entire universe is at stake, and even then, be careful."

"You won't get mad at me if something happens that I can't prevent?" Adelaide questioned, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Even if it's terrible?"

"I can't really be upset if you couldn't prevent something, because that means I wasn't able to, either." The Doctor admitted. "But that doesn't mean you can't give us vague hints."

A small smile started creeping across her face. It was nice to know that she would be able to use her knowledge to help. "And the last condition?"

"You have to let me call you 'Addie.'" His nose crinkled. "'Adelaide' is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?"

That was interesting, she distinctly remembered the Eleventh Doctor requesting the opposite of Amy; he had practically thrown a fit when he found out she had changed her name from Amelia to the more modern moniker. She felt a thrill when she realized that she would get to learn more about the Doctor than had ever been revealed on the show. She definitely planned on sticking with him for as long as possible.

"Deal." Adelaide agreed easily. "Is that everything?"

"Yep, that's it, that's all. Any questions?"

Grinning, she shook her head, and could see Martha doing the same. "Not that I can think of."

"Then, Addie, Martha." Adelaide held her breath, knowing what was coming next. A manic grin in place, he yanked on a lever and the TARDIS shuddered into motion. "Allons-y!"

Adelaide laughed giddily as the three of them tried unsuccessfully to stay on their feet. Her heart felt light, for the first time in a long time, and she lay on the ground as she finally let go of her past.

Addie.

She could live with that.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I wanted to thank SeleneAlice, MyPhoneIsStupid (Guest), and ThoughtfulPencil for their delightful reviews! I am especially grateful to ThoughtfulPencil for giving me what is potentially the best compliment I have ever received.**_

 _ **Your positive responses caused me to sit down for five hours and crank this chapter out, so I hope you like it! I am aware that there are some discrepancies (namely that Ten didn't know about the image of an angel being an angel), and differences in lingo (because I am American, not British), but I hope they're not too distracting.**_

 _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


	3. Tigress

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Two: Tigress**

Rather anticlimactically, the Doctor had actually only shifted the TARDIS into space, as the three of them had decided to recuperate in favor of traveling later. While Addie had wanted to swing open the front doors to look outside as soon as the shaking had stopped, she had been much too scared of falling out. Of course, she was well aware that they would be facing much scarier things than the danger of an open door in the near future, but she hadn't been able to muster up the energy to try at the time.

Besides, Addie had a feeling that it had only been because of her that Martha and the Doctor had chosen to postpone their victory trip, so she decided that exploring the TARDIS would have to wait until she got some sleep. Addie would be of no use to them in her current state.

Unfortunately, she was having trouble finding her room. When she had asked where she could take a nap, the Doctor had just gestured at a hallway before claiming he had to fix some things on the console. Martha had already disappeared at that point, heaven knew _where_ , seemingly assuming that Addie would know her way around.

She didn't. She _really_ didn't.

"Um, hello? Sweetie, could you please help me out?" Addie pleaded. In response, she received a small shock, and she flinched, feeling miserable at the thought that the TARDIS hated her. "The Doctor let me stay, didn't he? I swear on my life that you can trust me."

The sound of a low hum filled the air, as if the TARDIS was mulling over her proposal. For a few seconds, there was no evidence that the TARDIS had chosen to believe her, but then a door morphed into being a few feet ahead. Addie hurried to the room and touched the wall gratefully. "Thank you."

And, for the first time, the TARDIS only warmed the surface of the wall; no electric zings. With a hopeful smile, Addie pushed the door open and felt the wind rush out of her at the sight of her dream room. The walls were a dark green, patterned with golden vines, and the floor was made of oak. A lovely smell drifted past and she took a deep breath in; it was jasmine, with just a hint of vanilla. The queen bed in the center of the room looked luxurious, and the big closet doors on the other side of the room seemed to burst with possibility. She made a mental note to check that out later.

There was another door that Addie deduced to be the way to the bathroom. Against one wall was a desk, directly adjacent to a window. The curtains were drawn, and Addie's curiosity was piqued. Dropping her backpack on the floor, she made her way over to the drapes and pushed them to the side.

Addie was speechless.

An endless night sky filled with swirling galaxies and white pinpricks danced in front of her. Once again, Addie could not believe her eyes. She had to pinch herself a couple of times, just to be sure that she wasn't dreaming. "It's real. It's all _real._ " She laughed in disbelief, not knowing if she would ever get over that fact.

After a few minutes of staring dreamily outside, Addie reluctantly closed the drapes and curled under the covers of her bed. "Thank you, sweetie." She yawned.

Hearing a pleasant hum in response, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Addie had a bit of a rude awakening as Martha knocked once on her door and then barged in without permission. She sat up blearily and looked at the other girl in question.

"We've landed. I don't know where, but I thought I'd let you know." Martha announced, giving her the once over. "Do you want me to show you where the closet is? I'm sure you want a change of clothes."

"I think I have a closet, here." Addie swung her legs off the side of the bed, suddenly feeling more alert at the prospect of stepping out onto alien terrain. "How long was I out for?"

"You've got a closet?" Martha asked jealously. "I haven't got one in my room. Anyways, you were asleep for seven hours. Me too, for about half that time."

"Seven hours?" Addie's voice called incredulously from the depths of the closet. She was nicely surprised by the clothes hanging inside, which were all her style. Slipping on an olive green dress and black tights, she stepped out and shut the door. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, believe me; we _both_ needed it." Martha reassured her as the two left her room. Addie cast a doubtful glance back at the door, praying that she would be able to find it again later, as they walked to the console room. "I was this close to hitting him, I swear."

"Oi!" The man turned to them as they entered, arching an eyebrow. "Are you two going to gang up on me now?"

Addie snorted and instantly averted her eyes once the Doctor turned his attention towards her; she was much too nervous to even _talk_ to him, let alone tease him. Her atypical audacity from seven hours earlier could only be attributed to adrenaline.

"No promises." Martha joked, leaving Addie's side and making her feel even more exposed under the Doctor's suspicious gaze. "So, are you going to tell us where we are?"

He finally looked away from Addie, and she let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Cardiff."

" _Cardiff?_ " Martha repeated incredulously.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

Addie suddenly felt a sense of deja vu. This conversation sounded uncannily familiar, and she mentally went over the parts of the episodes she remembered. She really shouldn't have postponed that Doctor Who night.

"Oh, that's right." She mumbled, feeling a sense of dread. Shoot, she had forgotten about the Master, the end of the universe and all that. Not wanting to think about it, Addie let her eyes drift along the console until they sharply darted to a man running on a monitor. She got closer to see who it was, not noticing that the other two had gone quiet, and then the screen went blank.

"See anything interesting?" The Doctor dared her to say something, but Addie left it alone, knowing that Jack would end up coming along anyways. Satisfied, he started to flip some switches as he prepared the TARDIS to take off. "Finito. All powered up."

As soon as the Doctor finished speaking, a shudder tore through the TARDIS. "Whoa, what's that?" Martha exclaimed, grabbing onto the railing. Sparks flew all around them as the Doctor put his foot on the console in disbelief. Addie was tossed against the chair and she desperately clung to the armrest for dear life.

"We're accelerating into the future." The Doctor's eyes were wide, wild with panic. "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible."

"We should've let him on." Addie stated without thinking, then regretted it as he pointed a finger at her. "Sorry, sorry."

Martha looked between the two of them curiously. "Who? Let who on?" When neither of them said anything, she demanded, "What happens in the year one hundred trillion?"

"The end of the universe." The Doctor said grimly.

With that warm and fuzzy statement lingering in their minds, the TARDIS arrived with a final tremble.

All was quiet, and the scene was rife with possibility.

"Well," The Doctor broke the silence, "we've landed."

"So, what's out there?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

Martha gave a weak laugh. "Say that again, that's rare."

If possible, the Doctor stiffened even more. "Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really… go." His eyes flicked over to Martha, then Addie, who was nearly trembling with skittish excitement. Almost as if she were a cue, a terrific grin beamed on his face and he bolted for the door, grabbing his signature trench coat along the way.

Addie tumbled out after him with Martha close behind her. Immediately, she spotted Jack and rushed over to his prone body, hearing an intake of breath from one of the other two. Addie prodded his face a bit, not too concerned about his currently dead state. That definitely had to be one for the books, though: death via time vortex.

The corners of her lips turned down when she remembered that Jack hadn't been the only one to die that way, and she shot a cursory glance over her shoulder at the Doctor. He was watching her, a frown on his face, and Addie felt incredibly awkward. Her shoulders tensed beneath his gaze. What was she doing wrong?

"He's not dead, you know." He said offhandedly, searching for a reaction. Martha had run back inside to grab the medical kit, so he felt safe enough to test the waters. He really didn't know much about this girl, after all. She was being ridiculously timid and it was starting to bother him; he knew she was brilliant, or at least had the potential to be, and here she was, too afraid to push his buttons. He made a mental note to fix that in the near future.

"That doesn't mean he isn't hurting." Addie countered quietly, feeling that she was being tested. "He deserves at least _some_ sympathy."

"Eh." He scrunched up his nose. "Not really."

Martha came charging back out and Addie moved away from the body. "Here we go. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two."

"Yeah, well, he came with us."

Martha paused, stethoscope in hand. "How do you mean, from Earth?"

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex." The Doctor reflected. "Well, that's very him."

"What, do you know him?" Martha asked in surprise.

"He's one of the Doctor's old friends." Addie interjected absentmindedly, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry."

The Doctor gave her another unreadable look as Martha sat back on her heels. "But he's… I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat." She shook her head. "There's nothing. He's dead."

All three of them jumped a bit when Jack dramatically came back to life (particularly Martha, whose arm Jack had grabbed). "Oh, so much for me." Martha's voice quivered in relief. "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you."

Instantly noticing that he had company, an award-winning, toothy smile appeared on Jack's countenance. Though he was still recovering from death, Jack had enough energy to flirt. He touched Martha's chin lightly, and said sultrily, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones." She replied easily, picking up on his tone.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

The Doctor retched immaturely, deciding he'd had enough. "Oh, don't start."

With Martha's help, Jack staggered to his feet. "I was only saying hello!"

"I don't mind." Martha supported him, both physically and metaphorically. He sent a smile down in her direction, and then he finally noticed the other girl standing a few feet away from the Doctor.

"Oh, and who's this fiery woman?"

Fiery, indeed. Addie's face turned red as she introduced herself. "My name is Adelaide, but you can call me Addie."

"Addie, huh?" Jack toyed with the idea, a strange twinkle in his eye. "Nah, I think I'll call you, 'Vixen.' That ginger hair and American accent mean you've gotta have a rough time of it keeping all those boys - and girls - away, hey?"

If possible, she got even darker. Addie, a vixen? No, she didn't think so; neither did Martha or the Doctor, going by their amused expressions.

"Eh, more of a mouse, really." The Doctor interjected. Addie's blush faded away, replaced by indignation. How dare he! A mouse? He had only talked to her all of two times - not _nearly_ enough to judge her character! "Or a turtle."

Oh, he would pay…

… if she ever got the courage to face him head-on.

"You're being awfully rude, Doctor." Jack turned his attention over to the other man, and Addie heaved a sigh of relief. "Still, it's good to see you."

"And you. Same as ever." The two men definitely had some tension between them. "Although, have you had work done?"

Clearly offended, Jack retorted, "You can talk."

It took a minute for his words to register, then a lightbulb went off in his head. "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kind of gives it away." Jack grit out bitterly. "I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on." He said emotionlessly. Addie marveled at the stone-cold apathy he was emitting and reminded herself not to make him angry.

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler."

At the mention of her name, the Doctor's face transformed. Rose still had so much hold over him, even now. "Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive."

"You're kidding." Jack was unable to believe his ears.

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother." The Doctor listed off.

"Oh, yes!" Jack hugged the Doctor tightly, and, just like that, the ice was broken.

While the two had their moment, Addie heard Martha whisper, "Good old Rose." Addie could only look over helplessly at the other woman, not knowing what to say. She had just shifted closer to Martha when the two men finally broke apart.

"Right, then. Shall we have a bit of a wander? End of the universe, who knows what's out there." The Doctor arched an eyebrow. Addie and Martha nodded and the four started off into the unknown.

Martha, evidently intrigued by Jack, made her way up to him and the two began chatting. This left Addie alone with the Doctor, and she felt distinctly uncomfortable. Here was this man, whom she idolized and whose life story she knew almost by heart, and she was struck dumb in both awe and the fear one feels when they are in the presence of something utterly sublime. How did she even begin talking to someone whose life was so painful and yet so wonderful? The man whose very name struck fear into his enemies' hearts, and wonder in all others'?

The Doctor decided for her as he aggressively shoved his hands in his pockets. "Stop it."

Addie's heart rose to her throat. "Sorry, stop what?"

"Withdrawing." He kept his steady gaze forward. "Treating me and Martha, but particularly me, like we're some type of gods. Being too scared to speak up. Acting like a meek, little rodent. Pretending to be someone you certainly are not." The Doctor turned his eyes on her and she quailed under his disgusted expression. "I vehemently abhor liars, you know that?"

Addie looked down, not denying his claims, but also getting infuriated. There he went again, labeling her without even knowing her.

"What, you can't even say anything? Can't even defend yourself? Are you just going to be silent the _entire_ time?" His voice started to rise in volume. "Rassilon, I'm starting to regret having invited you along, not that I had much choice in the matter. I thought you had a backbone, or at least _some_ sort of defense mechanism, but clearly, I was severely mistaken. All you do is apologize, on and on and on and on. Is there anything you _don't_ regret?"

That was it; she'd had enough.

"How about leaving home for an idiot Time Dunce with a faulty box, for starters?" Addie exploded. Now, nothing could stop her fury.

"Ah, but I said _don't_ regret." The Doctor corrected snarkily. Ahead of them, Martha and Jack fell silent.

"No, I understand the difference between 'do' and 'do not,' thank you, Mister Space Man! Don't make me start to regret the fact that I _don't_ regret any of it! Not at all!" She pointed at him irritatedly. "You haven't even given me a chance! What gives _you_ the right to call me a mouse? I'll show you who's meek, and it's _certainly_ not me." She sent him one last burning glare and strongly wished she could give him a good slap before she stomped up past Martha and Jack. "Imbecilic Time Lord."

Jack placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, but she whacked it off immediately. "Bite me." She snarled, going ahead on her own. She needed some time to cool off, but she'd prove herself. Yes, she had been withholding, surely anyone would have in her situation, but if the Doctor wanted fire, she'd give it to him. In fact, she'd set _him_ on fire. Maybe that would be enough for him.

As Addie steamed up ahead, the Doctor was still reeling from her sudden anger. Had he imagined that? Had he actually managed to break her shell? "Oh, Doctor, you are _good._ " He patted himself on the back, a delighted smile spreading across his face. He couldn't believe that his plan had worked; he had purposefully baited Addie to see how long it would take for her to react, and react, she had.

"That's debatable." Martha called back, a crease in her brow. "I don't know if that was one of your best ideas, Doctor."

"It wasn't." Jack said. "It was definitely one of his worst, right up there with leaving me stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust."

" _What?_ " Martha's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

The three of them continued talking as Addie gradually started to cool down. Now that she was in a slightly better state of mind, she could clearly see that the Doctor had been pushing her buttons. Clever, but infuriating. However, she did feel more comfortable around him, now that he hadn't left her behind after she'd blown up at him. For someone without experience in any sort of psychiatric field, the Doctor had shown alarming skill with reverse psychology.

Her thoughts came to a halt as the ground just ahead of her dropped away into a ravine. "Ah, the conglomeration." Addie observed, recalling the term. She didn't notice the Doctor catch up with her until his trench coat brushed against her arm.

"That's one word for it." He agreed. She locked eyes with him, searching for something that she must have found, because she turned away without comment. Feeling oddly reassured, he continued. "But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago."

"What killed it?" Martha asked cautiously, coming up next to them. She was still wary of Addie's new temperament, but the Doctor seemed to be managing fine.

"Time." Addie answered, earning both of their surprise. "Everything has its time, and everything dies." She smirked challengingly at the Doctor, who recognized her (or, rather, _his_ ) words from Platform One.

Ah, so that's how it would be between them; the Doctor was pleased with this new dynamic. He winked at her, no longer doubting her foreknowledge, and added, "All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack commented.

"Well, Addie, Martha, and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack."

"What about the people?" Martha despaired. "Does no one survive?"

Addie saw movement in the valley below and pointed it out to them. "He does, apparently."

A call echoed up to their ears as another figure appeared, calling: "Human!"

"And him." Addie added. Dots of fire blinked into existence as well, and she edited her statement. "And them."

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor growled, and Addie suddenly felt a hand in hers. She stared at it almost confusedly and nearly fell over as the Doctor yanked her along. "Come on!"

The four time travelers broke into a sprint towards the man who had clearly been designated as prey. Even though his body screamed exhaustion, an expression of panicked confusion was on his face. Jack managed to pull forward and crashed into the other man, who instantly pushed him away.

"Alright, seems I'm not too popular today." Jack huffed, but was ignored by the others.

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man shouted, clearly antsy at the fact that they weren't moving. Seeing the threat approach, Jack hoisted his gun out of his coat pocket, but Addie smacked it down with her free hand.

"No time." She gasped, not used to all the running. He sent her a disappointed look, and shot the gun into the air anyways. It turned out to be quite effective, as the enemy halted at the unfamiliar noise.

Addie took the time to inspect them and was both intrigued and terrified by the tattoos and attire they wore. They really did look like savages; although they were humanoid in shape, their wild eyes and sharpened teeth said otherwise.

"What the hell are they?"

Clearly, Martha had the same train of thought.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The man declared shakily.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor jerked his head over to the cliff, where more of the enemy were stationed. "Or, maybe not."

Then, a gleam of hope shone in the man's eyes. "We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Silo?" The Doctor questioned his companions.

"Silo." Jack affirmed.

"Silo for me!"

"Well, come on, then!" Addie was the one to pull on the Doctor's hand this time, but she let go of it once she realized how much it was slowing them down.

She didn't know how long they had been running, but it only felt like seconds in her adrenaline-rushed state. A barbed wire fence with sentries guarding it appeared around the bend and Addie desperately pumped her legs to move faster.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!"

They crashed into the fence, only to be denied entry. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

Addie grimaced widely, showing off the teeth that three years of braces had perfected. The whole process had been torture, but at least she would never have teeth as terrible as the Futurekind's.

"Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The guard shouted amidst the loud snarls coming from the enemy. The gate opened achingly slowly, but finally, they were able to dash in. Addie leaned against the wall, her heart racing.

"Close! Close! Close!"

But they weren't fast enough. A sentry started shooting through the gap that remained and suddenly, the ruckus ceased. They had a face-off as the leader of the Futurekind stepped forward.

"Humans. Humani." He thumped his chest. "Make feast."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Addie muttered under her breath.

The guard cocked his gun. "Go back to where you came from."

Seeing an opportunity to gloat, Jack leaned over to her. "I don't see you smacking _his_ gun out of the way."

She held her hands up. "Hey, I'm not against guns; I'm against using them when they don't need to be used, by people who don't deserve to use them at all. Besides, they _saved_ us. I'm not about to go take their weapons away when we're under their protection."

Jack fell silent, conceding her point. After a few minutes, the Futurekind turned away and gradually disappeared into the night. The relief in the air was palpable.

The Doctor spoke for all of them when he said, "Thanks for that."

The guard pretended like it was nothing and waved him off easily. "Right, let's get you inside."

They all followed after him, with their new acquaintance eagerly dogging the guard's footsteps. "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me, just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Yes, I can." The guard answered happily.

"Utopia?" Martha mouthed over to Addie. She held a finger up to her lips and shrugged. There was no way she could spill that can of beans just yet, no matter how much she wished she could.

It seemed that the Doctor had witnessed their little exchange, however, and he came closer to Addie. "Bit of a hint?" He pleaded. "Not too obvious, mind you."

Oh, fantastic; her first chance to be vague and mysterious. But, what to say? She deliberated for a few seconds, before stating simply, "You are not alone."

"Is that all you can do? Steal other people's phrases?" The Doctor joked, though he had visibly tensed at her words.

She got a bit pink. "Is that all _you_ can do? Make fun of me when I'm trying to help you?"

He looked at her proudly, and she realized he'd tricked her again. "Ah, there she is. The tigress within."

"That's an upgrade from a turtle. And a mouse." Addie tried to hide how pleased she was at his new analysis.

"Can't say you haven't earned it." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you were going to murder me."

Addie laughed at the accuracy. "Yeah, well, I was seriously considering setting you on fire."

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed indignantly. "No driver, no destination, got that?"

She nudged his shoulder playfully. "Oh, come on, you know I'm joking."

He chuckled as they came to a stop by a staircase and then got distracted by an official-looking man. "Oi, wait! Can you get me something from outside? It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

As they conversed, Martha sidled up to Addie. "It looks like you two have gotten pretty comfortable." She noted, her tone unreadable.

"Yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it?" Addie reflected, her eyebrows creasing. She really didn't know how it had happened; one minute, she had been moderately scared of him, the next, she had been infuriated, and now? She didn't know what their relationship was, but she was beginning to like it. "To be honest, I'm just as confused as you are."

At least one thing was certain; the next few hours would be… _interesting_ , that was for sure.


	4. Key

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Three: Key**

Addie had never witnessed a reunion as touching as the one between Padra and his mother. It was unfortunate that it had to be spoiled by Jack's inevitable flirtations.

"Stop it." The Doctor chided, pulling Jack away from the newest object of his affections. "Give us a hand with this; it's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are."

"Careful," Addie warned, recalling a tidbit of information. "There's a - "

The door slid open and the Doctor was halfway out the door before she could finish her statement. He swung out precariously over the edge, with Jack just barely managing to pull him back in.

"Drop." She finished.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack teased as the Doctor gave him a brief nod of thanks. Martha squeezed into the doorway and stared in awe at the ginormous vessel, remarking, "Now _that_ is what I call a rocket."

Seeing that there was no room for another person, Addie backed off and leaned against the wall next to them. Besides, she wasn't a huge fan of heat, and the humid air blasting from the engine of the rocket was enough to convince her to keep her distance. She watched the huddles of people lined up and down the hallway and resisted a strong urge to explore, knowing that the Doctor would not be pleased.

However, since Addie _was_ the only one whose head was not craned up at the rocket, she was the first to see Professor Yana striding towards them. "Doctor." She prodded his shoulder. "You're about to have a visitor."

"What?" He twisted to face her, closing the door in the process. Then, Yana arrived.

"The Doctor?" He wheezed, pointing at Jack.

"Er, that's me." The Doctor redirected.

"Good! Good!" Yana grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor clarified unnecessarily, "It's good apparently."

"Not for long." Addie groaned from the end of the procession. She completely missed the rogue Futurekind that eyed their group with a sinister smile.

* * *

"Chan, welcome, tho." The blue alien greeted them as they entered Yana's laboratory. The Doctor had gone on ahead to assist Yana, but she, Martha, and Jack had lingered behind.

"Hello, who are you?" Martha inquired.

"Chan, Chantho, tho." Chantho answered.

"Nice to meet you, Chantho. I'm Addie." She stuck her hand out, and the alien shook it hesitantly.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself.

Overhearing the conversation, the Doctor briefly looked up from the technology. "Stop it." He warned. Addie took the time to appreciate his brainy-specs and mourned their loss when he turned away again. She had never been able to rock glasses, and doubted she ever would be able to flaunt them as well as the Doctor.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" He complained, still grasping Chantho's hand.

"Chan, I do not protest, tho."

"Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked before clapping his hands together. "So, what have we got here?"

He went to the side of the room and dropped off his bag. Martha, despite knowing that curiosity killed the cat, made a beeline for it and immediately started unzipping as soon as he moved to inspect the schematics. Knowing that she would be of no help explaining any of the technology, Addie followed her over, if anything, just to keep an eye on her when she inevitably found the Doctor's old hand.

"And you think this is a good idea because…?" Addie whispered half-jokingly, crouching down next to her.

"He's the Doctor's old friend who traveled through the _vortex_ on the side of the _TARDIS_." Martha elucidated, pulling on a handle she found. "He's got to have some interesting things in here." She heaved the translucent container out and Addie bit back a giggle at the expression on her face.

"Oh, my God. You've got a hand?" Martha choked out. The Doctor rushed over, abandoning his work. "A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

"But that, that, that's _my_ hand." The Doctor whined indignantly, peering up at Jack.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack said unabashedly.

Chantho looked slightly disturbed. "Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?"

Addie tuned them out as she took the opportunity to dig deeper into Jack's bag. There was nothing special in there besides the hand; she found a wallet, which she quickly looked over then set aside, and a package of what she guessed was a form of birth control. She shoved that _far_ to the side. Addie felt around for anything else and her fingers brushed against a small piece of metal. She took it out and examined it, eyes widening in realization at what it was.

"Jack," Addie interjected, drawing the man's attention. "Where did you get this key?"

Jack shrugged as the conversation around them continued. "I just found it in my coat pocket a couple days ago. No idea how it got there."

"You know that this is Gallifreyan, right?" Addie brandished the key. "You don't seem too concerned."

"Well, you should have seen me a couple days ago, then." Jack chuckled. "I had all of my team members analyzing it like crazy. No information about it in all of time and space." He noticed how her eyes were fixated on the key. "You're welcome to have it, Tiger."

"Oh, stop it." She glared at him. "What happened to 'Vixen'?"

"The Doctor's nickname is better, what can I say? Would you prefer the former?"

"No." She shot him down instantly. "And I don't prefer the latter, either."

Jack only rolled his eyes before standing up and reasserting himself into the conversation. Addie rubbed her fingers over the Gallifreyan engraved in the key one more time and then followed his example, slipping the key into her pocket.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you?" The Doctor was leaned up against a machine, watching Yana. Addie picked her way through the wires on the ground and stood next to Chantho on the side. "That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Yana explained sadly.

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?" The Doctor pushed off the machine and threw his trench coat at Jack.

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost." The Doctor took the mechanism out of the stunned Professor's hands. "So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?"

He soniced the end of the cable, and with a whoosh, the power surged back on.

"Chan, it's working, tho!"

"But, how did you do that?" Yana was flabbergasted.

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you." The Doctor paused. "I'm brilliant. Now, Addie, go plug this in over there for me, will you? Jack, help me with this."

Addie did as she was asked, and for the next few minutes, it was chaos as the excitement of the rocket launch set in. Martha and Chantho went off to fetch some materials, leaving the rest of them to run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and the Doctor and Jack had gone down to attend to the stet radiation chamber after the system had been sabotaged. Martha was still reeling over the fact that Jack was immortal, and, at the moment, the four remaining were eavesdropping on the two men's conversation.

At this point, however, Addie was paying more attention to Professor Yana. He had, on several occasions, spaced out upon hearing mentions of the TARDIS and time travel, and Addie's anxiety was skyrocketing by the second. It had been easy enough to ignore the impending future when they had been busy trying to figure out the machinery, but now, it all felt too soon. Too real.

She had always thought that her foreknowledge would be a gift to help them save lives, but the combination of the potential for paradoxes and her frank inability to prevent tragedy made her realize that it was not a gift. It was a curse. All she could do was sit and watch these hopeful souls crash and burn. And the Doctor would hate her for it.

Addie hadn't realized that tears of frustration had built up in her eyes until Martha shook her to get her attention. "Addie, you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." She hurriedly wiped her eyes. This was not the time to be crying; this it was the time for action. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just checking on you." Martha inspected her before moving on. "Did you hear what the Doctor said, about regeneration? Haven't got a clue what he means."

Addie nodded, about to speak, but was interrupted by Yana. "Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed." He stared off into the distance, lost in thought. "But, what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He took the fob watch out of his pocket.

Martha locked her widened eyes with Addie's. "Can I have a look at that?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me." Yana said absentmindedly.

"Where did you get it?" Martha pushed.

His eyes were fixated on something they couldn't see. "Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?"

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this." Yana mused.

"You haven't opened it yet, have you?" Addie clarified, flinching slightly when his vacant eyes looked at her. For a second, she didn't know if she had imagined it, but she could have sworn she had seen a flicker of recognition before it was snuffed out. She stepped back, disturbed.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" Martha persevered.

Yana sighed. "It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Finally, he handed the watch over to Martha, who instantly flipped it over. "Does it matter?"

Recognizing the design on the back, Martha quickly returned the watch to his hand and backed off much like Addie had done. "No. It's nothing. It's - Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me. Addie, are you coming?"

An idea burst into her mind and she replied, "No, I'll stay with Professor Yana. How about you take Chantho?" Martha appeared confused but ultimately agreed, taking a politely protesting Chantho by the arm as she left. Addie could only hope that her act had saved the blue alien, otherwise, her staying behind had all been for naught. Hopefully, she hadn't changed anything major.

"How kind of you to stay and give the old man some company." Yana chuckled, and Addie joined in uneasily. "What was your name? Adelaide, was it?"

"Yes." She replied tersely, but he didn't seem to notice.

"How did you meet the Doctor?" He asked absentmindedly, turning the watch over in his hands.

Addie moved forward cautiously, ready to intervene. "I guess you could say an angel sent me to him."

"Interesting…" He trailed off, wincing as the voices in his head grew louder.

* * *

Martha and Chantho skidded around the corner to where the Doctor and Jack were getting ready to launch. Chantho leaned against the wall, not used to such activity. "Doctor - " Martha started.

"Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable." He talked rapidly in his exhilaration.

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything." She blurted out.

"Chan, what do you mean, tho?"

"Nothing, she means _nothing._ Don't be ridiculous, Martha." He brushed her off.

"No, but I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life. Chantho, you were there, you heard him too."

Chantho started to look doubtful. "Chan, yes, tho."

"So what, he's got the same watch." Jack called from further down the hallway.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch." Martha said frantically. "It's this chameleon thing."

"It can't be." The Doctor considered the possibility, his hearts lifting.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one!"

Not wanting to get his hopes up, the Doctor focused back on the task at hand. "Jack, keep it level!"

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha cheered.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah." His face fell. "But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died."

"Not if he was human." Jack came over to them, having finished his side.

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?" The Doctor demanded, finishing his side as well. Now, he had nothing to distract him, but there was a single thought niggling at the back of his head. What was it? What had he forgotten?

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing." Martha stuttered, taken aback at the Doctor's panic.

"What about now? Can he see it now?" His sweaty face jerked towards hers. Martha could do little else but gape and nod her head wordlessly. Hearts racing in his chest, he still couldn't figure out what was missing. He surveyed the group in front of him desperately and suddenly realized what it was, dread pooling in his stomach. "Martha, _where's Addie_?"

* * *

Addie didn't know whether she should steal the watch and run or let events happen as they had in the show, but her decision was made for her when she heard her name being called from a monitor. Casting a glance at Yana, and seeing that he was still zoned out, she moved to the screen. "Addie! Addie, can you hear me?"

That was the Doctor's voice, and he sounded terrified. "Yes, I'm here. Is everything okay down there?" The sound of metal hitting metal echoed behind her, and Addie turned to see what was going on. Yana was standing in a posture that was very different from how he had been before and his eyes were stone cold.

"Yes." The Doctor's voice was hurried. "Wait, no, the door's just shut and - "

A hand smacked down on the monitor, effectively turning it off. Addie swallowed and got out of her seat slowly, as if she were approaching a rabid animal. "Hello, I can see that you've woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Her voice quavered.

He tilted his head. "On the contrary, I find it nice to wake up to a familiar face. But, you _are_ in my way, so if you don't mind." He pushed her. "Kindly move."

Addie watched helplessly from the floor as the Master turned off the silo's defenses. He went around the room, flicking switches and yanking levers. "Are you just going to lay there?" He asked. "Or are you going to help me?"

"Help you?" Addie stood up, an idea forming in her head. Perhaps this one would be better than her last. "Why would I help you?" She shifted closer to the cable that was still sparking dangerously in the corner, fresh off of killing Jack for the umpteenth time.

"Well, why wouldn't you help your cousin? You're certainly old enough to be of some use to me now." The Master said offhandedly, not knowing that he had just delivered the news of a lifetime. Addie froze, convincing herself that it was just a ploy to distract her.

"E-excuse me, what?" She stuttered.

Now, the Master paused and stopped what he was doing, circuit board in hand. "Oh, stop playing games; you know that's _my_ job. How could you possibly have forgotten me?" He came closer, searching her face. "Tell me you haven't forgotten about your favorite cousin, little Adelaide."

Her eyes widened as he continued. "You never did get to go to the Academy, did you? No, your mother snatched you away before that. No title for little, baby Addie, how unfortunate."

A pounding sounded on the door, followed by panicked shouting. "Addie! Professor! Where are you?! Adelaide, are you there? Professor, please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, _don't open that watch_."

"It's a bit late for that, now, don't you think?" The Master said conversationally, turning away to unplug the power cord from the TARDIS. "He's wasting his - "

Addie took the opportunity to shove the cable at him, revolted at the suffering and betrayal she saw in his eyes as he tottered around to face her. At the same time, the other four burst into the room.

"Addie!" Martha gasped in relief. She had been cursing herself the entire time for having left her alone. "Thank goodness!"

But Addie's attention was still focused on the Master. "How unfortunate." He wheezed. "No memories left. Pitiful."

"You're wrong." She stated strongly. His lips twitched, but the Doctor's thundering footsteps coming from behind her changed his mind about whatever he was about to say next. He lurched into the TARDIS and deadlocked the frame.

The Doctor shot past her and pounded on his beloved TARDIS doors. "Let me in. Let me in!"

Addie stood as if she were in a dream. It couldn't be possible, what he said. She didn't have a fob watch on her anywhere. Almost methodically, she searched her pockets and her hands came up empty. The fog in her mind began to clear at the evidence (or lack of) that she found; surely, if she were a Time Lady, she would subconsciously know not to be parted from her actual soul. Addie relaxed at her own reasoning. No, it was impossible, and the Master was known for playing mind games. This was surely one of them.

"Addie, a little help over here?" Jack demanded, exerting as much force as he could against the door. The combined forces of him, Martha, and Chantho were barely enough to hold back the swarm of Futurekind.

Addie sprinted over to the door and shoved her body against it. An arm reached through the crack and slapped her in the face, but she only winced and pushed harder. Suddenly, a glorious yellow light filled the room and Addie knew that she had been the cause of it. She felt a sliver of guilt, but knew that she did what she had to do.

 _She did what she had to do._

"Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack roared as the Futurekind made the gap larger.

Maniacal laughter came from the TARDIS. "Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello." The voice got deeper. " _Hello_. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me - I _don't_ think."

"Hold on, I know that voice." Martha burst out.

The Doctor stood stricken in front of the TARDIS. "I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!"

A pause. "Use my name."

Another pause, then. "Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!" The Master started up the time rotor. Instantly, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver buzzing.

"We can't hold out much longer, Doctor!"

The Master noticed the effects of the sonic on the TARDIS. "Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!"

"Doctor, stop him! Help us! They're getting in!" Martha screeched as one of them reached in and grabbed Chantho's arm.

"Chan, please, tho!" There were tears in the alien's eyes as she pried at one of the Futurekind's fingers. "Chan, I don't want to die, tho!"

However, the Doctor was all but deaf to their pleads, and was glued in place as the TARDIS dematerialized. Their only mode of transportation - gone. With bloodthirsty Futurekind about to slaughter them, and no way out, their futures weren't looking too bright.

Addie's main source of comfort was that, as the Doctor turned around with fury in his eyes, she could see that the Futurekind's weren't either.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Thanks to KittyCatKate and ak-47 for their reviews! I apologize for the shortish chapter, but I can promise you that the next few I have written are much, much longer.**_

 _ **Ak-47's review led me to realize that the Doctor and Addie need a ship name (although it should be anything but Daddie, because that honestly made me a bit uncomfortable, no offense, ak-47). Do you have any clever ideas? Just a reminder that their friendship will be deepening throughout all of season four, and that season five is when it turns into romance. Basically, a ship name focusing on Eleven and Addie would be nice. ElevenAide? BeautyandtheBow? BowsandBobs? Other suggestions?**_

 _ **Also, what do you think of Addie's interference in this chapter? Ooh, and about the Master's claims about her being his cousin? Oooh, and the mysterious Gallifreyan key?**_

 _ **Breadcrumbs, my friends, breadcrumbs.**_

 _ **On that note, I hope you have a lovely week! Thank you so much for continuing to read :)**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


	5. Four

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Four: Four**

As soon as the five of them landed in London, it hit Addie that she hadn't properly considered the impact of bringing a blue alien with them into the 21st century. Then again, it seemed that the Doctor hadn't either, and he was suddenly looking at Chantho with a bewildered expression; it was clear that he had forgotten about her in the panic that had happened with the Futurekind. Luckily, Addie had managed to bite the Futurekind's hand that had been grabbing onto Chantho's arm before linking elbows with her so that she also could be transported. Said alien was also currently very confused.

"Oh, my head." Martha gasped. Addie could relate; the throbbing in her skull was making her rather queasy.

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer." The Doctor cracked his neck, making Addie flinch. "Addie, you all right? Never got the chance to ask."

"Yeah, I'm fine." The pain in her head was starting to go away. "Other than the fact that a certified lunatic kept insisting that I was his cousin."

At that point, they had started to make their way out of the alleyway they had landed in, but at Addie's statement, the Doctor twisted around, aghast. "What? You, the Master's cousin? That's not possible."

"Hey, I said the same thing." Addie quickly replied. "I haven't got a fob watch anywhere on my body, so that rules out any chance of me being a Time Lord ("Lady," the Doctor interjected). Also, different dimension? The Master must be delusional." She paused. "Not that that's anything new."

The Doctor nodded, not entirely convinced. Time Lords, they had this thing, this ability, where they could identify one another just by looking at them; it didn't matter if they hadn't seen the other person's newest regeneration. While he didn't think the same rule applied to Time Lords disguised as humans, the fact that the Master had so quickly been able to claim that Addie was his cousin was a bit terrifying. But, Addie _was_ completely correct in her reasoning, so he set the issue aside for the moment. There was another, bigger, bluer problem right in front of him.

Addie was on the same page. "So, what are we going to do about Chantho?" She rubbed the alien's back comfortingly.

"Good question." The Doctor praised. "Addie, what _are_ we going to do about Chantho?"

All eyes were on her. Shoot. "Take her with us?"

"Well, what did we do in your show?" Martha asked. "It's not like we can just walk around London with a blue alien from the end of the universe."

Addie rubbed the back of her head, again regretting that she hadn't thought the decision through. "Chantho… wasn't actually supposed to survive."

"Chan, excuse me, tho?" Chantho's lips quivered. "Chan, Professor Yana would have killed me, tho?"

"No, well, yes, but it's okay! I saved you and I made sure to do what you would have done in my place. Only, no fatalities. Well, no _enduring_ fatalities." Addie blurted out, avoiding the Doctor's judgemental gaze.

"You electrocuted him." The Doctor stated harshly.

Addie gulped. "I swear on my life that I never would have done that if I hadn't needed to."

"Come on, Doc." Jack shook his head. "Anyone can see that Addie, here, is not a killer. Just look at her." She withered a bit under their combined eyes. "While I don't know how you would have known about it, I'm going to assume that Chantho was supposed to kill the Master, right?"

She nodded reluctantly, hating that she had to force that knowledge onto the blue alien beside her.

"And so you not only saved Chantho from getting murdered by the Master, but you also did it, knowing that you were taking her place." Jack's tone turned hard as he realized what Addie had done. There were a few seconds of shocked silence.

"Addie…" Martha trailed off.

The Doctor stepped forward, gripping her shoulders tightly. "Addie, never, _never_ do something so reckless again. Not when you're risking your own life for someone else's. Not when you're willing to be their substitute. You, Adelaide McLaughlin, are important. Remember that next time you even _think_ about changing the future." He released her, his tone turning lighter. "Luckily for us, it worked out this time. Nice to have you with us, Chantho. You should be fine as you are."

"Chan, thank you, tho." Chantho stuttered, still in shock. "Chan, where are we, tho?"

"London, England, 21st century Earth." The Doctor answered, already distracted. The sound of four repetitive beats reached his ears and he searched for the source. "Along with the Master."

"But, this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space, couldn't he?" Martha recalled.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor's eyes focused on a homeless man, tapping on a tin cup with a key.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor." Martha continued.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated." Jack noted.

Martha remembered the discussion that the Doctor and Jack had had in the stet radiation room, wondering if she would finally get an answer. "What does that mean? Regeneration?"

"It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man."

The five of them had sat down in a public area, and, needless to say, Chantho was receiving a plethora of odd looks. Addie watched in amusement as several people crashed into poles, ogling what appeared to be a person with a fantastic makeup job. The Doctor certainly knew what he was doing, hiding an alien in plain sight; all the people walking by saw was special effects. Almost as if to prove his point, a little girl ran up to their group and smiled brightly.

"Your makeup is so realistic!" She squealed. "I can't wait to see whatever film you're in!"

Despite not understanding the human's comment, Chantho smiled gracefully back in return. "Chan, thank you, tho." The little girl giggled and flounced back to her mother, who eyed them warily before taking off.

"Bit conspicuous, don't you think?" Martha laughed before turning serious again. "But, how are we going to find him, then?"

"I'll know him, the moment I see him." The Doctor glanced at Addie and then looked away. "Time Lords always do."

"But, hold on." Martha had a revelation. "If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But, it can't be…"

A swarm of people were gathering around a screen a few feet away. "Doctor," Addie stood up, with Chantho hastily following. "You may want to take a look at that broadcast."

The others got up as well and slowly walked over to the screen, dread holding them back from moving any faster. "I said I knew that voice." Martha said in horror. "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of _Harold Saxon._ "

The implications of her statement dawned on the Doctor. "That's him. He's Prime Minister."

Addie crinkled her nose as Saxon leaned forward and kissed a woman on the screen. "The Master _and_ his wife." She added.

They were all eerily thrown off as, almost as if he had heard them, the Master stared directly into the camera. "I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor."

Just like that, the world shrunk, and Addie felt a strong urge to leave. "Martha, how about we go to your house for a bit?"

The other girl shivered and nodded. "Yeah, I'll make us some tea. Come on."

* * *

The Doctor burst into Martha's living room like he owned the place. "What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything." Seeing Jack pull out his cell, he lectured. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here."

"Martha," Addie interjected worriedly as the Doctor babbled on, "do you mind if I give Chantho some of your clothes to change into?" She was pretty sure that the alien would not want to remain in her white lab coat all day.

"Yeah, go ahead." Martha pointed to her bedroom door. "We look to be the same size. Take anything you want."

"Thanks."

Addie pulled Chantho with her into the bedroom, and upon seeing her dazed expression, gently lowered her to sit on the bed. "Chantho, how are you feeling?"

"Chan, just a bit of culture shock, tho." She attempted a smile, but the tears in her eyes gave her away.

"And some actual shock, too, I'd bet." Addie joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Escaping death tends to do that to a person."

Chantho instantly got serious. "Chan, thank you for saving my life, tho."

Feeling her cheeks warm, Addie waved it off. "It was really nothing. Really. Now, let's get you some new clothes; maybe a coat with a hood, for starters."

Minutes later, Chantho was admiring her new attire in the mirror, and Addie had to admit that she felt proud about the transformation. Perhaps she had missed her calling. The black, hooded trench coat was perfect for hiding Chantho's antennae and facial pincers, and she was certain that they wouldn't be receiving as much attention in the streets.

"Do you have comfortable shoes on?" Addie asked. "Good for running?"

Chantho turned to face her. "Chan, I believe so, tho."

"Good." Addie smiled, feeling slightly hopeful that she could keep Chantho alive. She felt a strange protectiveness of the alien, considering that they had only met hours ago. But, Addie had saved her life, and Chantho was living proof that Addie could do good in this universe. She refused to let her die. "Let's get back to the others, then."

When they entered the room again, Addie started to announce, "We're back - " but the Doctor shushed her. Ah, the Master was on the TV. Almost time to run, then.

"Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." The Master declared. An image of a metallic sphere appeared on the screen and Addie looked away, wishing, yet again, that she could forget the tragedy of Utopia.

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts; we bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooo, sweet." The Master's face twisted. "And this species has identified itself: They are called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe." The Master smirked. "Every man, woman and child. Every brother, sister, and cousin." (Ooh, that was odd, and had to be aimed at her. Addie paled.) "Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every _medical student_?"

The Doctor whipped his head back, eyes wide in panic, and then checked the TV; taped to the side was a bomb, ticking in increments of four and increasing in pitch. "Out!" He yelled, grabbing the laptop. Addie tore after him, briefly looking behind her to check that Chantho was following.

They had barely made it to the street when an explosion decimated the house they had just exited. Shrapnel came from all directions and Addie instinctively held her arm up in front of her face. A sliver of glass cut into her arm, and she berated herself for not having grabbed a thicker jacket.

"All right?" The Doctor shouted.

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack muttered, still staring at the house.

"Also, fine." Addie inspected her elbow. It was only oozing a little bit of blood, thank goodness. "Chantho?"

"Chan, yes, tho."

"Good. Martha?" The Doctor called, frowning when he didn't get a response. He turned around and saw that she was on her cell. "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me. What about my family?" Martha freaked out.

"Don't tell them anything!"

This made her freak out more, and she spat out a reply. "I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh, my God, you're there."

Addie heaved a sigh, catching the Doctor's attention. "He's monitoring them, isn't he?" He let out a similar sigh as she nodded. "All right, get ready to run."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Addie saw a flicker of a smile on his face at her response. They both tensed as sounds of shouting emanated from the cell phone pressed against Martha's ear. Abruptly, the sounds stopped and Martha shoved her phone inside her pocket.

"We've got to help them." She growled, swinging the door to her car open.

"That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!" The Doctor tried to make her see sense, but he only made her see red.

"I don't care." Martha slammed the door shut, and the others needed no further prompting. Addie squeezed into the middle seat of the car and Chantho barely managed to shut the back door before Martha stepped on the gas.

"Watch out!" Addie shrieked as they swerved into oncoming traffic. A car blared its horn as Martha narrowly avoided getting them into a deadly car crash. She covered her eyes. "I can't watch this."

"Corner!"

The car made a sharp right turn and Martha had one hand on the steering wheel as she dialed Tish. This time, they would all be able to hear her sister's voice in the close quarters of the car. "Come on, Tish. Pick up." Martha grit out desperately.

"Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see?" Tish's voice came from the phone. Then, so did the sounds of a scuffle. "What are you doing? Get off! Linda, tell them!"

"What's happening? Tish!" The line went dead and Martha glared furiously at the Doctor. "It's your fault. It's all your fault!" His face was stricken with regret as he silently agreed.

Martha jerked the car around another bend and stomped on the brakes. In front of her mother's house were policemen, and they had guns. Her mouth gaped.

"Martha, get out of here! Get out!" Martha's mum screeched. She was in handcuffs, and Martha could just see her father's head from inside the prison van.

"Target identified." A woman with icy blonde hair stated calmly. "Avoid the girl in the back."

Jack shot her a confused glance, to which Addie could only shrug helplessly. "Martha, reverse." The Doctor ordered tensely.

The car didn't move.

"Take aim."

The Doctor's voice increased in volume. "Get out, now!"

"Fire!"

The car reversed dramatically into a three-point turn and Addie shrunk in her seat as the rear window shattered behind her. Bullets ricocheted against the side of the car and then stopped as they made their getaway.

Martha was fuming. "The only place we can go: Planet Earth. Great!" She snarled, almost hitting a pedestrian.

"Careful!"

The Doctor earned a death glare for that one.

"Martha, listen to me." Jack inserted himself between them. "Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!"

With an aggravated scowl, Martha did as he requested and slammed the door with as much force as she could muster. Addie made to get out as well, but saw that Chantho wasn't moving. "Chantho?" She questioned, growing alarmed when there was no immediate answer. Addie shook her shoulder, and Chantho turned towards her. In Chantho's hands was one of her antennae, which had been shot off via bullet wound.

"Oh, Chantho…" Addie trailed off. "I'm so sorry."

"Chan, it's fine, tho."

But, _clearly_ , it wasn't fine, and Addie saw the broken expression on Chantho's face as she tried to hide her pain. Addie felt a surge of hatred for the man who had done that to her friend, but pushed it down, knowing it wouldn't help. "Let's go see what Martha can do about that, okay?"

Chantho closed her fingers over her antenna and nodded. The two girls got out of the car and hurried to the other side of the underpass, where the Doctor stood on the phone and Martha was being hugged by Jack. Addie stopped next to the two of them awkwardly.

"Er, I know it's a really bad time," Addie brought Chantho forward, "but Chantho got shot."

"Oh, my God." Martha rushed forward and inspected the wound. It didn't seem too severe, but she didn't want to take any chances. "Does anyone have some spare fabric?"

Addie knew what was coming next. Sure enough, Jack took off his outer shirt to help and gave it to Chantho to press on the wound. "That'll have to do for now." Martha acquiesced. "Let me know if the pain gets any worse."

"You're welcome, Blue." Jack winked, trying to normalize the situation. "Come on, let's go see what the Doctor is up to. He's been on his own for far too long over there."

They approached him cautiously, seeing his tense posture. "He can see us." The Doctor bit out, using his sonic screwdriver to destroy a security camera nearby. Addie looked past him to a TV inside the shop he was stood in front of and saw pictures of the five of them on the screen, bar Chantho. The headline read, 'Nationwide Hunt For Terrorist Suspects.' Fantastic.

"He's got control of everything."

"What do we do?" Martha demanded.

Jack stepped forward. "We've got nowhere to go."

"Doctor, _what do we do_?"

The Doctor swallowed and hung up the phone. "We run."

And so they did. For two hours. If Addie had thought she was out of shape before, it was nothing compared to poor Chantho, who had done very little running in her life. They ran until they reached the docks, where the Doctor deemed it safe enough for them to rest. No cameras were in sight.

"I'm glad we've stopped, because I seriously thought I was going to pass out on the way here." Addie breathed heavily. She swayed on her feet as the world spun around her. "Still do, actually. I'm going to sit down now."

The Doctor crouched down next to her. "Addie, when was the last time you ate something?"

She shook her head. "I had a granola bar before I took a nap on the TARDIS." She mentally calculated how long ago that was. "But I had that granola bar a couple hours before you came back from 1969, so it was actually a while ago, wasn't it?"

His eyes widened. "Addie, you haven't eaten in 24 hours and we just ran for two of those. You need to get some food in your stomach."

"Yeah, well, we've had more important stuff happening, like _the end of the universe_ , so I've been running on adrenaline." Addie rolled her eyes.

The Doctor smiled amusedly. "Ooh, you get cheeky when you're tired. I'll remember that." He pushed off the ground. "Martha, do you know of anywhere around here we can some get chips to feed this one?"

Martha took one look at her and nodded. "Is it safe, though?"

"Eh, not really, but we aren't safe here, either." The Doctor commented. "As long as you keep your head down, you should be fine."

"Right, then," She replied, still a bit peeved at him, "be back in a few."

Addie had nearly fallen asleep when a greasy package was thrown at her feet. The smell of fried potatoes filled the air and her stomach let out a low rumble. She tried to hide her eagerness as she tore open the bag. "Thanks, Martha."

"No problem; you needed it." Martha passed another package to Chantho, taking a moment to examine her antenna. It seemed to be healing up nicely. She then tossed a package of chips to Jack. "Anything new?"

Jack caught it easily. "I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing."

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha's eyes narrowed; she was sick of their apathy.

"It still says that the Jones family were taken in for questioning." The Doctor looked up from the laptop screen. "Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo."

Martha smiled, pleased. "He's not as daft as he looks." Then, it hit her how casually she had said that. "I'm talking about my _brother_ on the run. How did this happen?"

"Nice chips." Jack popped one in his mouth, avoiding the question. Nevertheless, Addie had to concur.

"I've never had them from England before." She licked her fingers regrettably as she swallowed her last one. "I have to say that they're better over here."

"Look at you, so disloyal to your country." Jack teased.

"Hey, you know I'm right." Addie pointed at him.

"Chan, if you do not like them, I would be happy to consume any extras, tho." Chantho interrupted helpfully.

"Blue, was that a joke?" Jack asked mock-incredulously. "Look at that, I'm starting to rub off on her."

"Heaven forbid." Martha grumbled. Her entrance back into the conversation sobered the group up, and they all went back to the issue at hand.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you?" Martha added. "Like a colleague, or…?"

"A friend, at first." The Doctor swallowed a chip nonchalantly.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something."

The Doctor eyed Martha warily. "You've been watching too much TV."

"But, all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack leaned forward.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe." The Doctor mused, getting lost in memory. "And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy."

The Master's words played over and over in Addie's head: " _You never did get to go to the Academy, did you? No, your mother snatched you away before that."_

She pushed the disturbing thought away, trying to listen to the Doctor's words instead.

"Some say that's when it all began; when he was a child." The Doctor continued. "That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad." The Doctor snapped himself out of his reverie, chomping down on another chip. "Brr. I don't know."

"What about you?"

"Oh, the ones that ran away." The Doctor scoffed, no regret whatsoever in his voice. "I never stopped."

Just then, Jack's bracelet beeped.

"Ooh, someone's got mail." Addie guessed. "Is it from your team?"

The Doctor perked up. "Team? What team?"

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you." Jack patched the message from his bracelet into the laptop. The Torchwood logo lit up on the screen.

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor accused, his face blank.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack said steadily, but Addie knew he was quailing a bit inside with the look the Doctor was giving him.

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?"

Jack avoided his glare. "The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour."

The Doctor jabbed the play button on the laptop, not gracing him with a response. The five of them crowded around the screen, inside of which a blonde woman was seated at a desk with a frown on her face. "If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm…" The woman cut herself off. "Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But, take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

"What's the Archangel Network?" Addie and the Doctor questioned at the same time.

"Wait, why are _you_ asking?" The Doctor instantly demanded.

"I can't be expected to remember _everything:_ only the important bits." Addie defended herself, fighting a wave of embarrassment. "Answers, anyone?"

"It's a mobile phone network. Because, look," Jack pointed at the globe on the screen, "it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

"It's in the phones!" The Doctor soniced Martha's cell. "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on."

A four-beat beep echoed eerily around the room they had taken shelter in. Addie suppressed a shiver as a gust of wind blew through and resisted the urge to throw the cell on the floor and step on it. Repeatedly.

"There it is. That rhythm; it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out."

"So," Addie clapped her hands together, "how do we stop the signal, then?"

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll show you." The Doctor leaped from his chair. "Martha, TARDIS key." She placed it in his palm. "Jack, now you."

"Question." Addie raised her hand. "I don't have a TARDIS key. Neither does Chantho."

A funny grin stretched across his face. "Oh, that's all right. I've got a solution for that."

* * *

"Can I just say again that this is a _terrible_ idea." Addie whispered harshly as the Master stared directly at them. "I do not like this plan."

The Doctor's 'solution' had been one spare TARDIS key and an extra-long chain. The result? She and Chantho had become very close over the past hour. Basically, the furthest they could get away from each other within the constraints of the necklace was shoulder-to-shoulder. _When_ , not if, they had to run, Addie knew they would be a liability.

"Relax." The Doctor muttered. Almost as if to contradict his statement, Martha's family were shoved out of a van. "On second thought, don't."

Martha trembled. "Oh, my God."

The Doctor gripped her arm. "Don't move."

"But, the - "

"Don't."

Martha could only watch in anguish as her family got shoved into a Range Rover and were taken away again. "I'm going to kill him."

Jack liked the idea. "What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?"

"Now _that_ sounds like Torchwood."

If the Doctor meant that to be an insult, than he was off his game. "Still a good plan." Jack sulked, inspecting his bracelet for nearby aircraft.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility." The Doctor turned away as the Master left the flight deck. "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."

"Hey, I've found something: aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east." Jack calculated.

"How do we get on board?" Martha immediately demanded.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked as an answer.

"Since you revamped it, yeah." Jack fiddled with his vortex manipulator again. "Coordinates set. Hands, please."

They rushed to place their hands on Jack's wrist, and, with one last look at the beautiful planet before them, Addie reluctantly turned away, knowing that it would be the last time for a very long while that she would be on it of her own free will.

After all, she reflected as they stumbled onto the Valiant, there was no stopping a Time Lord.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I hope you all had a lovely week. This chapter was a bit of a filler, but I squeezed in that little discussion at the beginning. Hopefully, Addie will not risk herself to save people as much, but knowing her, that won't happen. She seems to have forgotten everything about timelines and potential paradoxes, though :/ the Doctor will have to fix that at some point.**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI: Thank you for the suggestion! It's the best one I've gotten so far - CoolAide may actually become their ship name :)**_

 ** _AmeliaPond1997: Thanks for the ideas, and for the review! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _KittyCatKate: Thank you for being the first person to review twice! That really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter, too._**

 _ **Slightly gushy chapter is due for next Sunday! It's the best one I've written so far (in my opinion, although the one AFTER that is a close runner-up). Have a fab day!**_

 ** _\- Entitea_**


	6. Hope

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter 5: Hope**

Everything was red. Steam rose from various areas around the room and an acrid smell of something burning surrounded them. A horrid tolling noise reverberated throughout the metal walls, and Addie could feel her heart clench at the blatant suffering the TARDIS was forced to endure. There was an undeniable sense of _wrongness_ lingering in the air, and she gently touched the TARDIS railings, wishing that she could give some form of comfort to the entity.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor snapped, and Addie regretfully withdrew her hand.

She had been just as excited as the others when they had found the TARDIS in a storage room on the Valiant; however, the joy she felt as they burst inside had been quickly extinguished by heartache. Addie didn't know whether it was the TARDIS's telepathic field or if it was her own relationship to the entity that saddened her to the point of tears, but she knew that the Master would come to regret inflicting pain on their beloved companion.

"What's he done? Sounds like it's sick." Martha stared at the caged-in console worriedly.

"It can't be." The Doctor approached the console slowly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

"C-chan, what is it, tho?" Chantho stuttered, it being her first time in the TARDIS. Addie admired her courage.

The Doctor clenched his teeth. "He's cannibalised the TARDIS."

Jack stepped up next to the Doctor in a shocked sort of awe. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's a paradox machine." He snarled, dropping into a crouch in front of a gauge on the console. "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."

Jack's eyes widened. "First contact is at eight, then two minutes later…"

The Doctor ran a hand over his face.

"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asked frantically.

"More importantly," Jack added, "can you stop it?"

"Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system." The Doctor suddenly remembered one of his assets. "Addie, any hints?"

A burning feeling hit the back of her throat. "I can't." She shook her head. "Not this time. It's too big for me to stop."

Concerned, yet trying to hide it, the Doctor bounced back to his feet. "All right, then, we've got to get to the Master. Am I right?"

She attempted a smile that probably turned out to be more of a grimace. "Yeah."

"How are we going to stop him?" Jack asked uneasily.

"Oh, I've got a way." The Doctor looked between the five of them, a grin appearing on his face. "Sorry, didn't I mention it?"

It took them about ten minutes and four dead ends to find where the meeting with the Toclafane was set to occur before Jack gave up and scanned for life forms with binary vascular systems. From there, they had been able to locate the room straight away.

Luckily, they didn't have to draw too much attention to themselves as they were able to slip in behind some official-looking man. A wave of uneasiness came over Addie as she and Chantho passed directly behind the Master; she felt miserable knowing that he was aware of all of their actions within the room, and wished that she could tell the Doctor. But, too much was at stake; too many events rested on the completion of this horrible paradox. God, she hated being a bystander.

Then, Addie remembered Chantho, and clung to the fact that she had been able to make at least _some_ change in someone's life. Yes - she would just have to watch and wait for the moments where she _could_ interfere. _Like a secret weapon_ , she thought, pleased.

"This plan," Jack whispered lowly, trying to avoid attention for once in his life, "you going to tell us?"

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me, you've got a key." The Doctor muttered.

Addie inspected the Master, wondering if she was the only one who could see the slightly manic grin on his face. She was sure that he could hear their plotting.

"I'll get him." Martha promised darkly.

With that, the clock struck eight.

"I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The President announced. Almost immediately, four spheres teleported into the room with a flash of blue light. His face reflected the shock and suspicion that Addie was sure most of the world was feeling. Still, he gave a valiant attempt at faking normality. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

The Toclafane were having none of that. "You're not the Master." One of them squeaked.

"We like the Mister Master." Another agreed.

And, to add more salt in the wound, the third one stated, "We don't like you."

The President was taken aback. "I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid." The third one scoffed.

"Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The female Toclafane pleaded.

The Master took his cue, sitting up in his chair. "Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da!" He got to his feet cheerfully, sliding to the front of the room. "Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy."

Clearly unhappy, the President growled, "Saxon, what are you talking about?"

The Master spun around, feigning surprise. "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you." Oh, Addie couldn't watch this. "Kill him."

A white-hot beam shot out from one of the Toclafane and incinerated the President. The Master cackled, clapping his hands excitedly. All around them, people pressed themselves against the walls, trying to get as far away from the monstrosity as possible, while the Master's wife watched on in anticipation. Addie both pitied and cursed her for taking joy in such chaos.

The man himself darted up the stairs to gain higher ground, his eyes alight with sheer delight in the panic he had caused. "Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully."

The Doctor took that as his cue to move and launched himself towards the Master. However, he was quickly stopped by two of the guards, who forced the Doctor to the ground. Said man glared up at the Master, who was taking a savage thrill from the imprisonment of his greatest frenemy.

"We meet at last, Doctor." The Master called. "Oh, ho! I _love_ saying that!"

"Stop it! Stop it now!" He demanded.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me." The Master chastised, his eyes flicking to their group. "And look, it's the girlie, the freak, the insect, and my murderer! Although, I'm not sure which one's which."

Addie flinched at her new nickname but couldn't deny it. "Well, there's no point in hiding now." She stated resignedly, yanking the hazardous necklace off of her and Chantho. A new gasp arose from the crowd as Chantho's blatantly alien figure was revealed.

"Oh, Adelaide, always one for the dramatics." The Master chuckled, whipping out his laser screwdriver as Jack bolted forward. "Although," He shot the laser at the man, killing him temporarily, "the company you've been keeping lately can certainly give you a run for your money."

Addie eyed the weapon in his hand warily, pushing Chantho behind her. Martha scrambled to Jack, out of commission on the floor, and put an ear to his chest. Good, that was going to plan. Well, the show's plan. Addie would just have to buy them more time to collaborate.

"Laser screwdriver." The Master commented lazily. "Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself - " The Doctor begged.

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." The Master directed towards the camera. "Let him go."

"It's that sound." The Doctor babbled. "The sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, _how_ to shut him up? I know; memory lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver?" A sinking feeling hit Addie just then, and she inched closer to the Doctor. She remembered what was coming next. "But, oooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do."

The Master leaped to his feet and opened a metal suitcase nearby. Inside it, the Doctor's hand was bubbling away. "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

He aimed the screwdriver at the Doctor, his finger ready to press the button, and Addie saw her chance. She set her jaw and bolted forward. While the Doctor would have to be stuck on the Valiant for a year, he didn't have to spend it as a weak, old man.

"Addie, no!"

She collided with the Master, a rare expression of surprise painted on his face; that made it twice that she had been the cause of it. The guards rushed forward, trying in vain to yank her away from her goal. Her fingers squeezed around the Master's hand and her feet kicked wildly at the men who were pulling her. A strange fire filled her and she was fueled by it.

"Yes!" She gasped as her fingers wrapped around the screwdriver. She tugged it harshly out of his sweaty grasp and finally allowed herself to be taken away. Beneath her dampened bangs, she breathed heavily as she peered up at the Master. She, a human, had gotten the best of him, it had seemed.

"Oh, Doctor, you may need to control this one." He admonished, trying to hide the irritation he felt. "Nice try, Adelaide. Now, give it back."

"No." She glared stubbornly at him. Surprisingly, it seemed that her reaction was the one he wanted, judging by the twinkle in his eye.

"All right, the hard way it is, then!" The Master nodded at one of the guards. "Think of it as an eye for an eye, or, well," His eyes drifted back to the suitcase, "a hand for a hand."

The Doctor saw what was about to happen, and he did not like it. As Addie's worried eyes were fixated on him, only he could see the guard raising the gun above her head. "Addie, watch out!"

A sense of alarm ripped through her and she had just enough time to jerk her head up and see the butt of the gun come from above her. Then, there was a blunt pressure between her eyes, and she saw black.

* * *

Addie resolved, after the first two months, that she never wanted to return to life in chronological order. It was mundane and dragged on to eternity. Worst of all, it was pointless.

After the first six months, she resolved that she _wanted_ to be normal again, and live as she did back home. A little normality would be nice after being subjected to an existence alongside a demented lunatic.

Then, after she hit month twelve on the Valiant, she resolved that she would live any way she was given, as long as it was _off this ship._

At first, it hadn't been all that bad. Her nose crinkled. Okay, that was a blatant lie; it had been terrible. After Addie had woken up from her little 'nap,' she had found herself in a cell. Sure, it was cushy and had a bed and other amenities inside, but the fact was, the door was locked. She was still a prisoner.

And then, the Master came sauntering in. He was still on a high from his victory, and Addie had wanted to do nothing more than attack him again. But, she knew she had to play nice if she were to survive, and help her friends to do so as well.

So, she had bargained. Well, she had tried, at least. Addie attempted to get him to promise not to torture Jack, not to kill Chantho, not to age the Doctor (which she was too late for, but she thought it had been worth a shot) and also, not to murder her. She had only succeeded in saving Chantho's life once more, and _that_ had only been because the Master wanted to start up a zoo on the Valiant with Chantho as Exhibit A. Addie could only assume that her life was spared because the Master wanted to feed his delusions of her being his long-lost cousin.

Knowing that it was her only chance to get out of the situation alive, Addie conceded to meet with the Master three times a week to 'jog her memory.' She found it odd how dedicated he was to finding his cousin, but after meeting with him several times, she was astounded upon discovering that he had the capability to love (even if it was an incredibly twisted form of it). And he loved the only constant thing that had been in his life: his cousin's unadulterated adoration of him. According to the Master, his cousin had been the only one to see beyond his madness - to his so-called brilliance within. Then again, his cousin had only been eight years old when she had been taken from Gallifrey. The Master claimed that the drums in his head had worsened after that, and he had taken it as a sign to find her. Of course, he had gotten caught up in the Time War, and his plans had been forcibly postponed.

Addie didn't know what to believe. She knew what she didn't _want_ to believe, but that didn't necessarily mean that it wasn't the truth. Her initial protests that she had voiced to the Doctor faded away in the face of the Master's logic. Still, one thing remained stuck in her mind: if she _were_ a Time Lady, than where was her fob watch?

This question was what kept her strong enough to deny the Master's deceitful words - that, and her continued friendships with Chantho, Jack, and the Doctor.

Addie had set up a routine while she was on the Valiant. Being the only one able to roam freely, she saw it as her duty to keep her friends centered in reality. Every morning, she helped Martha's family with making breakfast. After that, she and Tish went to deliver food to Jack and she prolonged her time with him for as long as possible, knowing that every day, he died at least twice. She had gotten used to his flirtatious banter, and he was disappointed that it no longer had an effect on her.

Her next stop was Chantho's cell. After weeks of petitioning, Addie had managed to get her a bed and other necessary amenities. While she still wasn't living in total comfort, it was better than sitting on a cold, metal floor. Perhaps the most interesting phenomenon was that Chantho had stopped using her polite form of speech; she no longer started her sentences with 'chan' or ended them with 'tho.' When Addie had asked her about it, Chantho simply answered that "In a savage world, I must be savage, too."

Lunch was spent with the Doctor. It was often a quiet affair, but both of them found comfort in the other. In a peculiar way, they got to know each other more through their silence, rather than through their speech. With long looks and hands held, deeper meaning was conveyed than words could ever speak. Through their brokenness, Addie began to see the Doctor as a man, and he began to see her for what _she_ was: his hope.

The assurance she radiated through the squeeze of her hand was what let him know that things would eventually be as they were. And so, every time he saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair, he gained enough energy to smile. To smile, just for her.

That hour she shared with the Doctor became her favorite part of the day. Unfortunately, on the days she met with the Master, the good vibes she had gained from her lunch were instantly crushed afterwards. Their sessions usually lasted for 45 minutes (the longest 45 minutes of her _life_ ), and Addie reluctantly admired his persistence in 'recovering' her memories. Luckily for her, he never got _physically_ violent.

However, he certainly did with his wife. The most unexpected addition to her schedule came in the form of Lucy Saxon: the woman whom Addie had so very hated at the beginning of the year that never was. Addie was sitting in the Master's bedroom one day after he had stormed out when Lucy timidly entered the room. Her lip was split, and Addie couldn't help but feel a surge of concern. It turned out that the Master had started physically abusing her the day after he had taken over the world. Go figure.

They occasionally talked about deep subjects, but that was much too painful. As a result, they tended to discuss more light-hearted topics over afternoon tea. They knew that things were not fine, but they liked to pretend they were, even if it was just for a couple hours.

Then, Addie helped Martha's family with dinner preparations, ate with them, and washed the dishes. She became rather close with them, particularly with Martha's mum, Francine, whom she companionably shared dish duty with.

Finally, in the last couple hours before she fell asleep, Addie went to the TARDIS; the Master allowed her to do so, knowing that she couldn't do anything to disrupt the paradox machine. She sat against the fence around the console and just let herself be. This was the time where her thoughts ran wild, and she was comforted by the presence of the sentient ship, weak as it was. Then, the steam would get too hot, and she would have to retreat to her room for the night. Thus, the cycle began anew.

That had been her life for the past eleven months, and she was more than tired - she was starting to lose hope. But, that all changed the morning that she saw Tish press three fingers against a metal plate in Jack's cell.

She had to fight the urge to smile, the exuberance was that powerful. Free! They would all be free again!

But, of course, things would have to get worse before they got better.

It was lunchtime and Addie was sitting with the Doctor when it happened. Alarms sounded somewhere below the ship, and one of the Master's soldiers dutifully reported, "Condition red."

"What the hell?" The Master blurted.

"Repeat, condition red."

As the Master's back was turned, Francine tossed the Master's jacket to the Doctor, who pulled out the laser screwdriver. Slowly, the Master spun back around.

"Oh, I see."

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor breathed, his fatigue getting the best of him. Try as he might, he couldn't get the laser screwdriver to work, and the Master chuckled knowingly.

"Isomorphic controls."

Before Addie could do anything about it, the Master punched the Doctor in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Doctor, are you okay?" She hurried to his side as he tried to get up. "Here, let me help you."

With her assistance, he managed to stand up and she led him over to his wheelchair by the table. He let out a groan as he sank into the seat and Addie stood back behind him, exchanging a glance with Lucy. Her injuries looked pretty nasty today.

"Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons." The Master sat himself on the table and kicked the Doctor's wheelchair around. "He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh, yeah; me."

"I just need you to listen." The Doctor grit out.

"No," The Master's face distorted furiously, "it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones." He stalked away, sending orders left and right.

Within minutes, a broadcast to the surviving members of the human race had been arranged. The Master had requested that Addie be there to watch everything about to occur, and she had repressed the urge to throw something at his head. Currently, he was stood in front of a camera, a fake smile pasted on his countenance.

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." The Master strolled over to the Doctor, placing his hands on his shoulders. "But, I ask you, how much hope has this man got?"

The Doctor briefly flicked his eyes over to Addie, sitting beside him. Oh, if only he knew.

"Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But, what if it showed?"

The Master faced the Doctor triumphantly. "What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

The beam from the laser screwdriver hit the Doctor. This time, Addie could not hide from the Doctor's screams as he convulsed in his chair. He fell onto the floor, and she felt bile rise in her throat.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, skidding to a stop by the Doctor. "Stop it, please!"

The Master only stood by idly. "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years."

When he stopped, all that was left of the Doctor was a pile of clothes. She searched for any sign of movement and found it as a wrinkled creature emerged from the neck hole.

Content, the Master faced the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?"

The transmission turned off, and Addie's fury ignited.

"You…!" She snarled, but was distracted by a tug on her fingertip. The Doctor looked up at her with his large eyes and shook his head. "You… I need…" She sent the Doctor an apologetic look and stormed out. It was only once she entered her room and heard the lock click behind her that she realized that her departure had been part of the Master's plan all along. She grabbed a pillow, and, in typical fashion, screamed as loud as she could into it.

* * *

She was retrieved a little while later after she had cooled down. This time, however, she was escorted by guards back to the conference room. She snickered a bit inwardly, reveling in the fact that they viewed her as a threat. She wondered what had happened to change their minds - perhaps the screaming?

All of her thoughts fell away, though, as soon as she entered the room and saw Martha Jones, in the flesh. Her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly hid her surprise as she was shoved unceremoniously towards Jack. He steadied her and Addie blinked at him gratefully.

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master held his hand out to Martha. The woman reluctantly placed it in his palm. "And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

A voice came from an intercom. "The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters." The Master stated gleefully. "Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

Addie shifted uneasily as the Toclafane chanted, "We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." Jack's hand reached out and squeezed hers and she forced herself to relax. Everything was going to plan.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words?" The Master paused. "No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward - "

Martha couldn't help it. A laugh burst from her lips, and, just like that, Addie was gone too. She let out a loud snort and covered her mouth as several guards turned to glare at her. "Sorry, sorry." She squeaked.

"What?" The Master's eyes shot between Addie and Martha. "What's so funny?"

"A gun?" Martha choked out.

The Master's eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

Martha looked up in disbelief. "A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?" The Master had a hint of panic in his voice now.

In his cage, the Doctor gripped the bars. "As if I would ask her to kill."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master blustered.

"But, I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha's eyes gleamed. "I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time."

"Oh, but you're still going to die." He bluffed.

"Debatable." Addie interjected to his annoyance.

"You," He pointed his laser screwdriver at her, "shut up. Just be quiet."

Martha shot a glance over to her friend and said, "Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?"

Just like that, the Master was distracted again. "Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor, and I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." She finished proudly.

"Faith and hope?" The Master scoffed. "Is that all?"

"No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." Martha stood up slowly. Addie's gaze flicked over to the clock ticking in the corner: 45 more seconds, and it would all be over. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time - "

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

" - right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." Martha continued.

The Master's face twisted in confusion. "What?"

Jack cleared his throat. "The Archangel Network."

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time." Martha sped up as the timer got closer to zero. "And that word is…"

"Doctor." Addie breathed.

A marvelous silver light filled the room as everyone in the universe prayed for salvation - for the Doctor. Her heart raced as she saw the cage the Doctor had been in dissolve into a flurry of dust, and the creature inside transformed into a man once more. Before her eyes, he was being born anew.

"Stop this right now. Stop it!" The Master demanded. But, he had no control anymore, and even Lucy was wishing away his power. His gaze landed on Addie, who locked eyes with him for a moment before looking away. He had brought this on himself. Though she pitied him for his delusions, she felt no ounce of regret. None.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor said calmly.

"I order you to stop!"

"The one thing you can't do." The Doctor lifted off the ground, youthful again. "Stop them thinking."

Addie laughed in relief, grabbing Jack in a hug. He squeezed her tightly, muscles trembling. Across the room, Martha finally reunited with her family and tears streamed down their faces. It was over, it was all over.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." The Doctor stated fondly, watching the embraces occurring throughout the room.

"No!"

The Master fired the laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the beam was absorbed by the psychic forcefield around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then, I'll kill them!" Seeing that his attempts to stop the Doctor were failing, the Master aimed his weapon at the other humans within the room. The Doctor stretched out his hand, and the power of the Archangel Network propelled the laser screwdriver into it.

The Master stared at his empty hand in fear. "You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now."

The Master backed into the corner, eyes wide, as the Doctor approached him. "No! No! No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen, because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor wrapped his arms around the trembling Time Lord. "I forgive you."

"... My children." The Master whispered, summoning the Toclafane. He refused to let it end this way; he refused to lose.

"Captain, the paradox machine!" The Doctor shouted.

Easily taking control of the guards, Jack waved them over. "You men, with me! Addie, stay here."

Addie nodded, dashing over to Martha and her family. "The Toclafane, they're coming."

"No!" A voice roared and they all whipped their heads to see the Doctor and the Master disappear.

"And it's up to us to stop them." Addie finished. They all stood there for a second, stunned, and then charged up the stairs to the control panel.

"We've got all six billion spheres heading right for us." Martha gasped, her hands hovering uselessly over the board. "What do we do?"

A violent shudder hit the Valiant and Addie watched in amazement as the Toclafane disappeared into nothing. Another wave hit the aircraft, and Addie grabbed onto a nearby pole. "The paradox," She panted as a strong gust of wind blew through the room, "it's reversing!"

A paper blew into her eyes, and with her vision impaired, Addie stupidly let go of the pole. However, she didn't fall to the ground as expected; instead, she was caught in a pair of pinstripe-clad arms. A hand removed the paper and she stared up into the smiling face of the Doctor.

"Hi!" She cheered, shrieking when the movements of the ship made them collapse to the floor.

"Hello!" The Doctor beamed at the bedraggled girl. She grabbed onto his hand to center herself as the violent movements began to stop. Finally, the Valiant was steady once more, and the Doctor clambered to his feet. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning."

A worried voice came from a speaker nearby. "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated."

"Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." He clarified.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But, I can remember it." Francine protested.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." Addie saw the Master come into a crouch from the corner of her eye, and slowly moved in his direction. The Doctor, on the other hand, was distracted by the sight of Martha's father. "Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met."

"Not the time, Doctor!" Addie hissed as the Master made a run for it before she could grab him. Luckily, Jack appeared in the doorway and was able to stop the renegade Time Lord.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs." Jack ordered the guard next to him. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him." Martha's father said easily.

"We _execute_ him." Tish enunciated.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor clasped his hands behind his back. "You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence."

Jack was not pleased. "Yeah, but you can't trust him."

"No." The Doctor agreed. "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"So," The Master's face fell in realization, "you mean you're just going to keep me?"

"It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long." His eyes softened. "Now, I've got someone to care for."

Then, the sound of a gunshot filled the room. Scarlett blossomed through the Master's white shirt and Addie frantically looked for the one who had shot him. She cursed herself for getting caught up in the relief of the situation, and for forgetting that the Master would die.

 _Die_ , Addie's eyes focused on the gun in Lucy's shaking grasp, _by his wife's hand._

Without a second thought, Addie came over to the Master's side as he was cradled in the Doctor's arms. She looked down at him unreadably, not knowing why she felt so sad; he literally had done nothing but make them all miserable, but some part of her mourned for him.

"Always the women." The Master noted.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor apologized.

"I'm sorry." Addie bit her lip, not knowing why she was bothering. "I forgot she was going to do that."

"Forgot?" The Master's eyebrows creased. "What do you mean, 'forgot'?"

She remained silent, and the Master gave up, directing his attention back to the Doctor. "Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." The Doctor was sick of his dramatics.

"No."

"One little bullet. Come on." The Doctor protested.

"I guess you don't know me so well." The Master's pallor was pale and his skin shone with sweat. "I refuse."

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you two?" The Master asked ludicrously. "No, thank you."

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else." The Doctor got increasingly desperate, tears building up in his eyes. " _Regenerate_!"

"Ah," The Master weakly tapped him on the nose, "but that's where you're wrong."

"What? Stop it."

"You're not alone." He looked at Addie, and her heart skipped a beat at the exhaustion in his gaze. "How about that; I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?"

With no answer to give him but the tears that trailed down his cheeks, the Master shut his eyes and died.

* * *

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _So... Intense chapter, eh? And, at the end of it, everything about Addie possibly being a Time Lady is still inconclusive. Sorry about that, but I can promise that by the end of season 4, all will be revealed._**

 ** _I'm really happy that Addie has gotten much more comfortable around the Doctor, because it's been pretty difficult writing them together thus far. However, after having just finished writing the Titanic arc, they've gotten into this fabulous new rhythm and I'm loving it. So, you have that to look forward to for next time!_**

 ** _Arashi - IV of VI: I do actually like CoolAide, though. It's kind of silly in a way that suits them, but I'll play around with ideas some more :)_**

 ** _Books-and-Cleverness-394: There's your answer! Thank you so much :) I try really hard to make Addie seem realistic, like she understands that traveling with the Doctor isn't all fun and games._**

 _ **TheQuietDragon and KittyCatKate: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Have a fantastic week! I'm finishing up my final exams at the moment, but after that, I'm free! Except for work, summer classes at community college, and writing. Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


	7. Enough

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Six: Enough**

Goodbyes were always difficult.

Addie had just seen off Captain Jack and Chantho, and as she watched them walk across the Roald Dahl Plaza, her heart ached. She had seen the two of them every day for the past year, and they had endured so much together, but it was time for Jack to return to his 'normal' life and for Chantho to start a new one. Jack had decided to take her under his wing, and Chantho was due to join the Torchwood team as a technician. Addie had made them promise to work on some sort of cloaking device for Chantho so that she could experience life as a human being, and, in return, she had promised to visit whenever she could. Of course, she couldn't know for sure when she would be stopping by next; life in the TARDIS meant that time literally flew by.

She gazed at them for a moment longer, then turned away. The TARDIS door was open just a crack and she slipped inside, shutting the door gently behind her. The Doctor and Martha were stood by the console, laughing their heads off at the revelation that Jack was the Face of Boe.

"I just can't believe it!" Martha gasped.

The Doctor spotted Addie as she entered the room. "Addie, did you know?"

A small smile formed on her face. "Yeah, _that_ I knew."

"Pshaw, of course you did." The Doctor joked. "You know everything, you do."

Her face crumpled for a split second. "Not everything."

It was true; she had forgotten some pretty important details. In fact, she was a terrible Whovian. She hadn't seen any episodes for what was now at least three years, and her memory was not what it used to be. She hadn't even been able to remember who had been supposed to shoot the Master, let alone _when_ , and had forgotten about the whole Archangel Network.

The Doctor noticed her mood change. "You're only human, you know. Can't be expected to remember my entire timeline."

 _Only human._ The Doctor realized what he said and the two paused for a moment, staring at each other. The Master's last words rang in their heads: " _You're not alone._ " But, had he been telling the truth?

"Human until proven otherwise." The Doctor adapted, frowning a bit. "Right, then. Martha, where to now?"

Martha, who had been watching their interaction curiously, was startled when he addressed her. "Oh, my mum's place, thanks."

The Doctor nodded and began to yank on levers. While he was distracted, Addie came to stand next to her. "This is goodbye, isn't it?" She said sadly.

Martha swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, I just can't do this anymore." Her eyes searched Addie's. "But you're staying with him, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Addie watched him run around the console fondly, then turned her attention back to Martha. "I'll miss you. We never got to spend much time together, but you're amazing, you know that?" She smiled as the other girl gave a watery one in return, "Martha Jones, the girl who walked the Earth. Our saviour."

"Oh, shut up." Martha hugged her tightly. "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Addie spoke into her shoulder, her voice muffled. Martha pulled back, a twinkle in her eye.

"You know, don't you? The next time we'll meet."

Addie winked. "Spoilers."

* * *

When Francine glared at him through the window, the Doctor knew that he would be traveling on his own once more. Both Martha and Addie were inside Francine's house, enjoying their reunion, and he knew that Addie had become like a daughter to the woman. Not able to watch anymore, the Doctor turned and stepped into the TARDIS - his only constant companion. He sat on the seat in the console room, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

What he didn't expect to hear so soon after he had sat down was the sound of heels clanging against the metal grate. He knew who those belonged to, and a smile slowly crept up his face. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, Addie was standing in front of him.

She studied him curiously. "You didn't think you were getting rid of me, did you?"

"Nah, 'course not." He bluffed, straightening up.

Addie saw right through him. "You _did_!" She put her hands on her hips. "Why would I leave you when we're just getting started? Now that I've finally gotten comfortable with you, Doctor, I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me for a _very_ long time."

The Doctor looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and his mood lifted. There she was, again: his hope. A grin so wide that it looked painful split his face and, without warning, he picked Addie up and spun her around in a hug.

"Doctor, put me down!" She laughed, though she wanted him to do the exact opposite. She felt accepted, like she was truly one of his companions now, and not just someone tagging along.

"Is this a bad time?" A voice said amusedly from the front doors.

The Doctor immediately set Addie back on her feet and sobered up again. "No! Not at all." He clapped his hands together, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to let go of another one of his companions. "Right then, off we go. The open road. There's a burst of - "

He stopped when he felt a hand rest on his arm. Addie merely shook her head at him, and he deflated. "Okay."

"I just can't." Martha said regretfully.

"Yeah."

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them." Martha explained, attempting a smile.

"Of course not. Thank you." The Doctor pulled her into a hug. "Martha Jones, you saved the world."

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what?" She poked him. "I am good."

"The best." Addie interjected, and Martha laughed.

"I would ask if you're going to be all right, but..." Martha paused knowingly. "I think you'll be just fine."

"Always. Yeah." The Doctor said sheepishly, understanding what, or rather, _who,_ she was getting at.

"Right then." Martha took a deep breath in. "Bye." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and exited the TARDIS. The Doctor looked after her mournfully for a moment, then started moving towards the controls.

"Wait." Addie ordered.

Sure enough, Martha came back in. "Because the thing is, it's like my friend, Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him."

The Doctor was incredibly confused. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Shh!" Addie hissed. "Let her finish."

"Yes! Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him; years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, get out." Martha finished. "So this is me, getting out."

The Doctor grimaced and nodded. However, Martha didn't want to leave on a sour note. She tossed a cell phone at him which he caught easily.

"Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, _when_ that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?"

"Got it." He answered.

Martha pointed at Addie. "You too, missy. I expect you to keep in contact, you hear me?"

"Aye, aye." Addie teased, earning a smile from Martha.

"Then, I'll see you two later."

With that, Martha left for the last time. Addie admired her courage. "There she goes."

"... Yep." The Doctor tried to get his mind off of his former companion. "And now, here _we_ go. Allons-y!"

"Where are we headed?"

" _We_ are headed to - "

Addie would never find out what he was going to say because, at that moment, a ship crashed through the side of the TARDIS. They were both knocked down to the ground from the impact, and the Doctor stared up in amazement at the bow protruding inside the console room.

"What?" He gaped.

Although Addie had known this was coming, the shock at seeing the Titanic inside the TARDIS was pretty legitimate. Her eyes caught on an orange life saver nearby and she picked it up. On its side, the word, 'Titanic' was written and Addie wordlessly passed it to the Doctor.

He took it automatically, and then looked down at it. "What?"

The dust was swirling in the air and Addie wheezed a bit before saying, "It's the Titanic."

"Yeah, I've got that, thanks." The Doctor got to his feet, coughing along the way. "But, _how_?"

He offered her a hand up, which she took gratefully. "I don't know, but you might want to take it out of the TARDIS; I imagine that was pretty painful for her."

His face scrunched up and he instantly started winding a wheel. The wall repaired itself, weaving back together until it was whole again. "Her?" He questioned. None of his recent companions had ever fully embraced the concept that the TARDIS was alive, and, even if they had, they still hadn't treated her like a living creature. Heck, even _he_ called the TARDIS 'it' all the time

Addie blinked at him. "What do you mean, 'her'?"

"The TARDIS." The Doctor landed the machine inside the Titanic.

"Well, yeah." Addie didn't know where he was going with this. "The TARDIS is a she, isn't she? Unless the show got it wrong."

"Yeah, but..." The Doctor stared at her, realizing he was making a big deal out of nothing, "nevermind. So!" He changed the subject. "Don't know what's out there. Let's go have a look, shall we?"

Addie hesitated, and the Doctor noticed. "What, you don't want to?"

Instantly, she shook her head. "No! No, I do! I just want to change first, do you mind?"

Oh, that's right, she was still in her clothes from the Valiant; of course she would want to change. "Go ahead, I'll be outside."

She looked him over. "You might want to change too."

"What?" He inspected himself, slightly affronted. "What's wrong with this?"

A smile curled her lips. "It doesn't fit the occasion. I would go for something a little more festive. Perhaps a bow tie; bow ties are cool." A giggle escaped her mouth at the reference that went over the Doctor's head.

"Fine." He pointed at her teasingly as he went towards the TARDIS closet. "I'm trusting you on this."

She followed him but took a right into her own room, where she also had access to the closet. A thought hit her, and she stuck her head back out in the hall. "Black and white is also nice!"

Satisfied after hearing his affirmation, she shut the door and started to get ready.

* * *

Addie had to admit: she looked _good._ The TARDIS, beautiful, telepathic machine that she was, had known exactly what kind of dresses she was drawn to. Twenty minutes later, broken up periodically by the Doctor's impatient knocks on the door, Addie was ready.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, looking in the mirror one last time; her hair had grown quite a bit, and was now down to just above her breasts. She made a mental note to cut it sometime soon.

There was no response from the Doctor, and as Addie entered the console room, there was no one there. _Must have left without me._ "Typical."

Tucking the TARDIS key and mysterious Gallifreyan key necklace into her dress, Addie tentatively left and found herself in a storage room. The Doctor wasn't here, either, so Addie followed the sound of Christmas music into a gorgeous ballroom, filled to the brim with people.

"Doctor, where are you?" She muttered, standing on her tiptoes. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to tell him to wear black; now he _really_ blended in. Her eyes searched the crowd and then she finally spotted him standing by an information screen. She let out a sigh of relief and then made her way over to his side.

"Boo." She whispered in his ear, and the Doctor jumped.

"Addie!" He spun around, about to lecture her, but then he stopped. "... wow."

She wore a silky green dress that was styled as if it were from the 1950s (which was actually a possibility). The neckline was just above her collarbones and the skirt went down to her knees. Her emerald necklace rested on her chest, and the Doctor could see the TARDIS key chain around her neck, as well. He just had to smile upon seeing the dark green converse on her feet - evidence that he had rubbed off on her.

"You look…" He trailed off. "Beautiful."

Addie waited for him to say it. When he didn't, she added, "For a human."

"Er, yes." He swallowed. "For a human. Nice shoes, by the way."

She beamed. "Thanks! You too." Bolstered by his awkwardness, Addie felt daring enough to ask, "Do you want to go for a dance?"

"You like dancing?" The Doctor asked incredulously, trying to buy himself some more time.

"Just the classic stuff, you know; waltz, quickstep, tango, viennese, foxtrot. Some cha cha, samba, swing." She raised her eyebrows. "I know for a _fact_ that you like swing dancing. And, guess what?"

"What?"

"This is a swing song."

She grabbed his hand, not knowing where her confidence was coming from, and guided him to the floor. While he was reluctant at first and kept shooting glances back at the golden angels behind them, he eventually caved in and started to enjoy himself.

Addie whooped as he spun her out. "Not bad for an old man."

"I'll have you know I'm only 900 years old." He joked, pulling her back in. The beats of 'Winter Wonderland' came to a finish, and, acting upon a whim, the Doctor dipped her.

"Woah!" She gasped at the unexpected move, flailing to keep her balance. Noticing her struggle, the Doctor easily plopped her back on her feet. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." The Doctor affirmed. "You satisfied now?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, too."

The Doctor merely winked and dragged her away towards one of the golden angels he had been ogling. Addie reluctantly followed, feeling her spirits drop a bit as she recalled what the robots would soon be doing. Who would she try to save now? _Could_ she even save anyone?

Well, she would certainly try her hardest.

"Evening." The Doctor approached the angel, linking arms with Addie. "Passengers fifty seven and fifty eight. Terrible memories; remind me, you would be?"

"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information." The angel stated mechanically.

"Good, so, tell me, because I'm an idiot, where are we from?"

"Information: The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Bit of an unlucky name, don't you think?" Addie frowned, trying to give the Doctor a hint. "Over 1,500 people died on that ship. I hope that this one at least has enough lifeboats."

"Information: It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth. There are enough lifeboats for 2,000 passengers. They will not need to be used." The Heavenly Host twitched slightly.

"Right." The Doctor saw the twitch and knew he had to push further. "So, who chose the name, 'Titanic,' then?"

"Information: All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max…" The Host's head cocked to the side repeatedly. Although Addie knew that its eyes were not real, she could feel them boring into her - a fact made all the more creepy when she knew that it would be trying to kill her in less than half an hour.

"Oooh, bit of a glitch." The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out, but there was no need as the Steward and other members of staff came rushing up.

"It's all right, sir, we can handle this." They switched the Host off. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas."

As they hurried off, both Addie and the Doctor could clearly hear the Steward complain, "That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

They stared after him; Addie with nervousness and the Doctor with anticipation. However, they didn't have long to linger on his words as the sound of breaking glass silenced the room.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going. This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

A woman with platinum blonde hair stood apologetically before a man who clearly needed a lesson in manners. Addie stepped a little closer, ready to intervene if necessary, but hoping that she wouldn't have to.

"I'm sorry, sir." The woman bent down and started to clear up the glass on the floor.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart." The man wiped his sleeves unnecessarily. "Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain."

The man took off angrily towards the bar, and as soon as he was gone, Addie crouched next to the surprised waitress. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you, ma'am. I can manage." She bit out rather abruptly.

Addie winced. "Oh, please don't call me that."

"What, 'ma'am'?" The Doctor suddenly appeared on her other side, plopping a piece of glass on the platter. "I think it suits you."

Addie glared at him (she really did have to stop giving him the reactions he wanted; she knew it would only fuel his teasing). "Well, what if I called you, 'sir'? How would you like that?"

"Fine by me." The Doctor stated, enjoying the irritated flush that appeared on her cheeks again before he turned his attention to the other woman. "Sorry, I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is my companion, Addie."

Just like that, he won her over again. _Companion._ Yes, that felt good; she didn't know if she would ever get over that. "Nice to meet you."

"Astrid, sir, er, miss. Astrid Peth." The waitress amended, taking Addie's preferences into account.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." The Doctor placed one last piece of glass onto the platter.

Astrid smiled slowly, surprised at the attention she was receiving from the two partygoers. "Merry Christmas, sir, miss."

"Just 'Doctor', not sir." He corrected to Addie's chagrin.

"You are _such_ a liar." She mumbled under her breath, then raised her voice. "You don't have to call me 'ma'am' or 'miss' either. 'Addie' is fine."

"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid stood up, the other two hastening to follow.

"Er, yeah, I suppose." The Doctor looked down at Addie beside him. "Love the dancing."

A triumphant grin came on Addie's face at his admission. "He's not too bad at it, either."

"Is this a date for you, then?" Astrid guessed, seeing the flirty banter between the two even if they didn't.

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, and Addie blurted out, "No! No, not a date. Just two friends, dancing." Her eyes widened as she remembered the metaphor dancing had represented with the Ninth Doctor and Rose. "Dancing platonically… as friends do."

Astrid tried not to laugh. "Right… So, just you two, then?"

"For now." Addie replied, unintentionally giving the Doctor a hint. He mentally filed that away for later.

"What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here, and I'm still waiting on tables." Almost as if to enunciate her statement, Astrid walked to a counter and put an empty wine glass on her tray. Addie and the Doctor followed her, intrigued by her story.

"No shore leave?" The Doctor clarified, coming up to stand beside Astrid.

"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance." Astrid looked yearningly out the window at the Earth beneath them. "I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars and I always dreamt of - " Breaking herself out of her reverie, Astrid grabbed another glass and set it forcefully on the tray. "It sounds daft."

Addie continued staring outside, still in awe of the fact that she was standing above the Earth in _space_. "No, not at all. I feel the same way." She tore her gaze away from the galaxy in front of her to face a surprised Astrid. "Really, it wasn't until I met this one that I actually got to start seeing the universe."

The Doctor smirked, leaning against the window ledge. He really was quite fantastic, wasn't he?

"So, you travel a lot?" Astrid guessed.

"All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works." The Doctor grinned at Addie.

"No kidding." She joked.

Astrid watched their interaction with thinly-veiled awe. "Must be rich, though."

"Haven't got a penny." The Doctor looked around for any guards nearby, then whispered, "Stowaways."

"You're kidding." Astrid gasped, shooting glances between the two of them.

"Nope." Addie enjoyed the incredulous look on her face. "We really are stowaways."

"How did you get on board?"

"Accident. I've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defenses down. Bumped into the Titanic. Here I am. Bit of a party. I thought, why not?" The Doctor explained casually, as if it were an everyday occurrence to crash into a spaceship. Addie, herself, had gotten used to such strange notions throughout the time she had spent with the Doctor over the year that never was, and for a second, she wondered what else had changed about her if events like this had become her new norm. In fact, at this point she considered an average human life to be rather mundane without all the running. Addie wondered how she had ever gotten by back home, sitting on her couch and living vicariously through storybook characters whose lives she had known she could never have.

And now, here she was - living a better story than any of those whom she had ever read about. Adelaide McLaughlin was chatting with an alien waitress on a space replica of the _Titanic,_ of all places!

… The Titanic.

Again, her light mood took a violent dip as the name of the ship triggered her foreknowledge. She watched the crowd and felt a lump form in her throat. They were all dead men walking. Dead, just for one man to make a profit, and here she was, reflecting on how much she _thought_ she had changed. No, she hadn't changed a bit; she was still much too scared to make a difference, like the first time she had entered the TARDIS and considered dying, herself, just so that the plot would remain the same. She had a chance to save 2,000 lives, right now, and by hell, she would take it. Addie refused to be helpless again after her lack of action had allowed, no, _caused,_ millions of deaths under the Master's reign. She'd had enough.

"Addie," The Doctor waved a hand over her face, "you with me?"

She blinked. "What? Yeah, sorry, what's up?"

He eyed her curiously. "Astrid's just gone to get us some drinks. I'm thinking about going to sit with those people, over there. Coming?"

Addie looked past him, spotting the Steward overseeing the ballroom. "Er, no, I'll catch up with you later. Save me that drink, yeah? No alcohol, thanks."

Without hearing a response, she hurried over to the Steward's side. He turned to face her after she cleared her throat, and he pasted a perfect customer service grin on his countenance. "Evening, ma'am. What can I help you with?"

"Call me Addie." She corrected distractedly, trying to figure out how to tell him that the ship was doomed. "Are you having problems with the Hosts?"

His face fell, though he tried to keep his tone upbeat. "No, ma'am. Has there been an incident with one?"

"Besides the Host you helped my friend and I with earlier?" Addie reminded him. "I know for a _fact_ that there have been several malfunctions with those angels."

"Really?" The Steward drew himself up. "And who told you that?"

She ran a hand through her hair anxiously. "Look, there's no time for this. Just shut down all of the Hosts." He opened his mouth and she cut him off. " _Please_ , please lock them up, jettison them, do anything to get them away from every living thing on this ship."

"B-but, we can't do that!" The Steward blurted, abandoning all professionalism. "The ship can't run without them!"

Addie snorted darkly. "Well, it certainly can't run _with_ them, either. Don't tell me you haven't had any doubts about their credibility."

The Steward cast a glance at the Host closest to them and shuddered as it tilted its head at him. "I'll admit that I've had my doubts about the Host, but there's nothing I can do, ma'am. You'll have to take it up with Max Capricorn, himself."

Addie tried to keep her cool. "There's not enough time for that." Another thought hit her, and she mentally smacked herself for not mentioning it first. "Would you believe me if I told you that a meteor is going to hit this ship in less than fifteen minutes?"

He let out a chuckle at that. "That's impossible. The Titanic has impeccable shields that have been tested hundreds of times. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties I need to attend to. Good evening, ma'am." With that, he walked away, feeling more reassured than ever.

Addie had unintentionally dug herself into a deeper hole with her second claim. "'Impossible,'" She bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm really starting to hate that word."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she began to search for the Doctor. When she didn't see him, she tried to find Astrid, but she wasn't anywhere in sight, either. Where had they gone?

"Did they go to Earth without me?" Addie inquired out loud. "Aw, I wanted to meet Wilf."

No, but that was good. That gave her more time to prevent the upcoming catastrophe. But, what could she do next? Who could she talk to?

Addie found it hard to focus as the volume of the music increased around her. Sure, the singer had a beautiful voice, but she couldn't take the time to appreciate it at the moment.

Then, her eyes widened; the singer had a microphone. Everyone in the room could hear her, whether they wanted to or not. With that revelation, Addie slunk through the masses of dancing people and approached the stage. "Excuse me," She called to the vocalist, who had paused for a brief instrumental, "may I sing a song next?"

"Oh, dearie." She smiled winningly. "I don't know if you're allowed to do that. You see, I'm getting paid for this."

"I don't want your money." Addie grit out. "I just want to fulfill my dream of, um, singing in front of a crowd of people."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" The singer was easily won over. "Okay, give me a mo'."

Addie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the woman to finish her song. Unbeknownst to her, however, the Doctor had returned from his little trip to the Earth and was discovering what she had known all along. His jaw fell slack as he contacted the bridge.

After what felt like decades later, Addie was finally passed the microphone. "What song will you be singing, dearie?"

She clambered onto the stage. "It's a little piece I like to call 'We're All Going to Die.'"

Shocked, the singer backed away. Addie scanned the room and spotted the Doctor trying to escape from the arms of the security, and knew she had to speak now. "Everyone! If I could have your attention, please."

Slowly, the dancing came to a stop as hundreds of eyes focused on her, including the Doctor's. "A meteorite is about to crash into this ship. Please proceed in an orderly fashion to the lifeboats." Seeing no movement, she ordered sharply, "Now! And stay away from the Ho - "

A golden hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled away from the stage. She writhed in the Host's hold but could do nothing to escape. Addie only marginally relaxed when she saw the Doctor struggling just ahead of her.

"Look out the windows!" He shouted desperately as he was taken into another room. Addie was relieved to see Astrid following behind her, as well as Bannakaffalatta, the couple dressed in purple, and the misguided Earthonomics tour guide. At least _they_ knew something was up.

She finally managed to wrench her arm out of the Host's grasp and instantly darted to the safety of the small group that had formed. "You okay?" Astrid asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, fine." Addie groaned as they entered what appeared to be an engine room. "I would be much better if the _Steward bothered to check the shields."_

The Steward was one of the men holding onto the Doctor, and he barely paid her any attention. "The shields are down. We are going to get hit!" The Doctor agreed, but he didn't listen.

Another man came sprinting from behind them; it was the butthead who had been rude to Astrid earlier. "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!"

At that, the Steward paused; even he knew that it was no coincidence that all these people had argued so strongly about the shields. The Doctor seized his chance. "Listen to him. Listen to him!"

The Steward's eyes flickered, but it was too late. The entire ship shuddered as the sound of creaking metal rang in their ears. Smoke filled the air and Addie was thrown into a piece of burning machinery. She barely had enough time to yank her scalded hand off of it before it burst into flame. Terrified screams ripped through the room.

For a millisecond, everything stopped moving and Addie held her breath. She was forced to let it go as the next two meteorites made impact with the bow of the ship. Again, she was tossed like a rag doll onto the floor and the acrid smell of ash filled her nostrils. A piece of the ceiling fell next to her, missing her by mere millimeters. She squeezed her eyes shut. Everything burned.

Instead of trying to move about, Addie lay there until she felt that the ship had steadied. She tried to get up but let out a hiss as her injured hand made contact with the floor.

"Addie, you all right?" The Doctor came over to help her up. He inspected her hand. "Ooh, that's a nasty burn. I've got some stuff in the TARDIS for that."

"Thanks." Addie felt dazed. "I'll hold you to it."

"You were right; bad name for a ship." The Doctor mused. "Either that or this suit is really unlucky. Or, maybe it's you."

Addie flinched at his careless statement. "Are you saying that this is my fault?"

His eyes widened at the hurt, and, dare he say it, guilt in her eyes. Did she really believe that this had all happened because of her? "No! No, no, no, no. I only meant that you picked out the suit. That's all. Joking. Just… joking."

She held his gaze for a couple of seconds, then broke it ashamedly. "I tried to stop it." She whispered, knowing that this was not the time, but not being able to help herself. "I really did."

"I know." The Doctor said slowly. It seemed this was a sore spot with her; how had he not noticed that before? "And you were brilliant. There was nothing more you could have done. But, right now, these people need your help."

She inspected the others around them; the purple couple were sobbing and clutching onto one another, the Earthonomics tour guide had a gash in his head, Bannakaffalatta was twitching, the butthead was, well, he was fine, and Astrid, too, appeared okay. But, the Steward's butlers were prone on the floor.

They were dead, and Addie and the Doctor had to make sure that the same fate didn't befall anyone else. She eyed the Steward as he stood near the hatch.

Starting with him.

* * *

 _ **Hello! Surprise chapter, because I may not have been able to post tomorrow!**_

 _ **The Titanic arc has begun! This is one of my favorite Christmas specials, and I've just realized that I've forgotten to write 'Time Crash' D: So sorry.**_

 _ **In this chapter, you can really see Addie and the Doctor's relationship start to grow, so that was fun to write. The Heavenly Host always creeped me out, and so I imagined that Addie's first thought would be to get rid of them. Her priorities are slightly skewed, I suppose, considering the fact that she decided to stop them first before keeping the shields up.**_

 _ **KittyCatKate, BoredGirl27, and yellowroseofthenw: Thank you all for your reviews! Hope you liked this chapter :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for your review! I appreciate the critique. Addie hadn't really forgotten that the Master would die - it was more that she had forgotten who would kill him and at what time it would happen. Again, she hadn't seen Doctor Who in three years, so sometimes, things slip through her mind (both important and unimportant). I concede that I made it seem that she had completely forgotten the Master's death, but it was more that it wasn't at the forefront of her mind at the time. She was more fixated on the fact that their imprisonment was over. But, again, thank you for your review :)**_

 _ **On a side note, I keep getting emails that your reviews have been truncated due to length. Is this a common occurrence? Can reviews even be too long?**_

 ** _Thank you so much for your favorites, follows, and reviews! It means so much to me, and you guys are what keep me writing. I hope you have a lovely week._**

 ** _\- Entitea_**


	8. Grades

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Seven: Grades**

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen. Please. Quiet! Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would like to point out that we're very much alive."

Addie looked up briefly from where she was crouched next to Foon and Morvin. She had just met the couple for the first time and was ensuring that they were doing all right. It seemed that the only damage they had sustained was emotional, but that could be put aside for the moment.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship." The Steward fooled no one, but he had to maintain the squeaky clean image of Max Capricorn. "If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation."

That was her cue. Addie instantly shot to her feet and stood in front of the Steward. "I wouldn't do that, sir."

He tried to step around her, but she matched him. "Oh, for heaven's sake, ma'am, let me do my duty."

"Not if it means letting the rest of us get killed." Addie hissed. "Opening that hatch will only make things worse."

The Doctor came to stand next to her, offering a more solid blockade. "I'd listen to her if I were you, Steward. The last time you didn't," He gestured around them, "this is what happened."

The Steward took in what he said and nodded, backing off. Satisfied, the Doctor pushed past him to peer out the hatch window. Astrid followed, curious despite the crash they had just endured. "How come the shields were down?" She asked.

"I don't think it was an accident."

Addie squeezed next to the Doctor to see what he was looking at and paled. There were bodies floating in the stars amidst the wreckage, expressions of fear still painted on their faces. She stepped away from the window wordlessly.

"How many dead?"

Addie swallowed. "See for yourself."

Taking her words as an invitation, Astrid took her place next to the Doctor. Her lips parted but no words came out.

"We're alive. Just focus on that." The Doctor grabbed the woman's shoulders. "I will get you out of here, Astrid, I promise. Look at me. I promise."

Astrid nodded shakily and the Doctor released her.

"Good. Now, if we can get to reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board and…" He trailed off in dread. "Oh."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"That's my ship over there." The Doctor pointed to the TARDIS in the distance. It appeared to be gravitating towards the Earth.

"Where?" Astrid squinted.

"There. That box. That little blue box." The Doctor stared mournfully after it.

"That's a spaceship?" Astrid inquired incredulously.

Addie immediately took defense of the TARDIS. "Hey, don't judge a book by its cover."

"It's a bit small." Astrid observed.

"A bit distant." The Doctor corrected. "Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity, and that would be the Earth."

The three of them stood by the window for a few seconds longer, then snapped back into action. "Right." The Doctor found an intercom. "I'll try to contact the bridge, see if they know anything about what happened."

The Steward stepped forward. "Sir, with all due respect, that's _my_ job."

The Doctor looked him up and down with mild condescension. "Yeah, well, you're not doing a very good job of it, are you?"

Again, the Steward was silenced. Addie felt an unexpected wave of pity for the man; all he had wanted to do was keep everyone calm, even if he _had_ done terribly at it. "Come on, maybe you can help me with these guys. They look like they need some reassuring." Without thinking, she used her injured hand to press gently on his back and let out a small gasp of pain. "Ouch, I've _got_ to stop doing that."

The Steward gingerly picked up her hand. "I can help you with that, ma'am." He pulled out his pocket square and tied it around her burn. "It's not much, but it'll have to do for now."

She beamed at him in thanks. "Please, call me Addie."

The Steward looked at her for a moment, then smiled tentatively. "All right, Addie."

"Addie?" A high pitched voice sounded from below her. She looked down to see the spiky red cyborg by her feet. "Bannakaffalatta."

"Hello!" She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, introductions, yes." An arrogant male said. Addie knew who that was, and it was with great regret that she let go of the charming cyborg's hand to face the butthead. "My name is Rickston Slade."

She shook his hand once and dropped it entirely. "Addie, but you can call me Adelaide."

He smiled slimily. "So, you prefer to go by your full name?"

"Um, no." A smirk came on Addie's face. "I only let my friends call me Addie. Unfortunately, I doubt you'll ever fall into that category."

A repulsed look appeared on Slade's face, and Addie savored the snickers that exploded from the others around her. It seemed that there was a shared hatred of the butthead.

"Very clever, miss, very clever." The Earthonomics professor chuckled. "I am Mr. Copper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, Addie is fine."

A disgusted snort came from Slade's mouth and he turned away from the group. However, all merriment ceased as the Doctor exclaimed to the intercom, "Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge."

Just like that, the chaos returned as the group began to panic.

"Are the engines going to shut off?" The Steward gasped.

"We're going to die." Foon said breathlessly, eyes wide. "We are. We're going to die."

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper chimed in.

"We're just a cruise ship!"

The Doctor waved his hands around. "Okay, okay. Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush. First thing's first. One: We are going to climb through this ship. B."

"Two." Addie amended.

"Right. Two: We're going to reach the bridge. Three, or C: We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little 'IV' in brackets they use in footnotes, why?" Seeing that they had calmed down, the Doctor nodded. "Right then, follow me." He grabbed Addie's uninjured left hand and started to walk down the pathway, yanking her behind him.

But not everyone was content with their game plan. "Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?" Slade demanded.

Addie felt a pressure on her hand as the Doctor squeezed it tightly. She didn't have to look into his eyes to know that they were on fire, and a shiver ran through her at what she knew was coming next.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below."

Sparks flew from the machinery around them, and Addie couldn't help but add, "You got a problem with that?"

Slade glared at her and then broke eye contact. "No."

She let out a sigh of relief when the Doctor relaxed his grasp at Slade's admission. Good; she needed at least _one_ functioning hand, seeing as the other one was currently out of commission.

"In that case, allons-y!"

The others scurried after the two up front. Steam burst from the pipes and Addie had to scuttle to the side several times to avoid getting burnt again. The show hadn't properly displayed how intense the heat was in the engine rooms where they were, and she became pretty damp as they made their way out. She felt slightly embarrassed, knowing that her palm was quite sweaty in the Doctor's hand; however, he showed no signs of letting go.

"Shall we try this door, then?" The Doctor asked conversationally, unlocking it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Might as well." Addie agreed.

Together, they slid the door to the side and the Doctor tentatively stepped through. "Careful. Follow me."

Addie entered next, quickly followed by Astrid. The two girls slowly continued up the stairs, taking care to avoid the debris.

"Rather ironic, but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad." Mr. Copper commented as he inspected the stairwell they were in. "It's barbaric."

"Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of, of peace and thanksgiving and…" The Doctor stopped in realization, having just passed a large pipe down to Astrid. "What am I on about? My Christmases are always like this."

"Well," Addie helped him to heave a piece of sheet metal off of a broken Host, "here's to happier holidays in the future, then."

The Doctor hummed distractedly as the angel was revealed. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"No."

He twisted to look at Addie. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean that fixing it won't fix our situation." Addie eyed it warily.

"Addie, listen to me." The Doctor pleaded. "We need information, and the Host are our best shot at it."

"We can do robotics. Both of us." Morvin interjected helpfully, gesturing at himself and his wife.

"We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Foon said excitedly. The group visibly lightened up at the possibility of receiving help from the Host, and the Doctor raised an eyebrow at Addie.

She groaned helplessly, knowing that nothing could dissuade them from the idea of repairing the Host; besides, it wasn't as if she could actually tell the Doctor what would happen if they did. That had been condition number two of her traveling with him, and Addie had managed to get around it thus far by acting instead of directly stating the future, or even through giving vague hints. It had been bound to happen eventually, but Addie couldn't help but repeat her warning. "Be very, _very_ careful. I'll be up here."

Although the group felt distinctly unsettled by her words, they began to work on the Host. Addie, meanwhile, had found that the upper staircase was blocked by several large supports. "Okay." She nodded to herself determinedly. "First thing's first."

She spotted a gap in the blockage and inspected the size of it. She was relatively petite, so she figured that she should be able to make it through to the other side without any further injury. Addie reached her arms through the gap and hoisted herself up, gritting her teeth at the pain zinging up her palm. She scrabbled to get to the platform but found that her skirt got stuck.

"Addie, what are you doing?"

She froze. There she was, half hanging off the platform with her rear end on full display (though luckily covered by her long skirt), and an attractive man was there to witness it all. "Today is _really_ not my day."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She called out, resuming her struggle. "Yes!"

She finally made it to the other side and she maneuvered around to face the Doctor. "I thought I would try to move some of the blockage from over here."

"Good idea." He praised. "All right then, Bannakaffalatta. See if you can get through."

He moved aside and Bannakaffalatta's red face replaced his. He managed to climb through much easier than Addie had. "Easy. Good." He boasted.

The entire ship shuddered as some sort of collapse occurred elsewhere in the Titanic. Chunks of the ceiling fell all around them and Addie reflexively ducked her head.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Slade shouted, making some smaller pieces of the wall fall as well. Addie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get that message?"

"No. What message?"

"Shut up!" Both she and the Doctor snarled.

"Ooh, have you always been this rude?" The Doctor called up to her. "Or is this a recent development?"

Addie pulled on a pipe, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "I've found that insulting people and making generally insolent comments about everything helps me to stay calm in dangerous situations."

The Doctor chuckled, uncannily reminded of the woman who had appeared in his TARDIS: Donna, that was her name. Nevertheless, it wasn't time for reminiscing. "Astrid, think you can get through?"

"Sure, no problem."

Soon enough, Addie was helping the other woman up onto the platform, and Astrid took note of the fact that Bannakaffalatta was lying on the floor a few feet away. "Addie, I'm going to check on Bannakaffalatta."

Addie nodded, focused on her task. She half-listened to the two's conversation, but decided to pretend not to hear; it was a rather personal moment between the two of them that she knew she was interrupting just by being there.

"What's going on up there?" The Doctor noticed that only Addie was working.

Astrid crouched next to Addie. "I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged."

At that, the Doctor's face scrunched up in surprise. "Congratulations! Er, I'll be right back, give me a sec."

"Doctor…" Addie started, but he was already gone. She shook her head. "Astrid, help me with this, please. Things are about to get messy."

Astrid shot her a puzzled look that was replaced with terror as soon as a chant of, "Kill. Kill. Kill." echoed up from below.

"It's the Host." Addie clarified as the sounds got louder. "Slade, get up here. Now."

There was no vocal affirmative, but Slade threw himself up easily. "Mr. Copper, now you." Addie ordered despite his protests. "We need you to help the others through, now, come on!"

Mr. Copper clambered through the hole and Addie immediately handed a pole to him. "Can you widen the gap with this? I'll help Foon."

She saw the woman's horrified face through the gap and tried to smile reassuringly. "Foon, your turn."

Foon nodded shakily and ran for the hole. Astrid and Addie each grabbed one of her arms and pulled as hard as they could. "Come on, you can do it!"

"It's going to collapse." Mr. Copper gasped, exerting more force on the pipe. That little movement created enough room for the bigger woman to go through and Addie breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Doctor!" She shouted down the stairwell. "Hurry!"

"Morvin, get through!" The Doctor encouraged in response. "Steward, come here. No, no, no, don't go over there, what are you doing?"

Addie frowned worriedly as the sound of metal hitting metal was heard, but couldn't spare the time to think more about it as Morvin, too, got caught in the structure.

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid screeched.

"Mister van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me."

Morvin shot through with the help of the Doctor shoving him from behind.

"That's it. We've got you." Astrid said encouragingly. "Doctor, come on, get through."

"Wait, where's the Steward?" Addie questioned in alarm. "Doctor, what's he doing? Where is he?"

Moments later, the Doctor, himself, climbed through. He avoided Addie's concerned gaze and instead ordered the Host, "Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

The Host paused in its attack. Addie noticed that its hands had some blood on them, and she felt a cold shiver of horror run down her spine. She knew what had happened to the Steward. "Information: Deck thirty one."

"Thank you." The Doctor then looked at poor Mr. Copper, who was struggling to keep the pipe up. "Let go!"

With a resounding crash, the Host was crushed under the weight of the metal. Relieved, the others made their way through the open doorway into a room with food, but Addie stayed put.

"Doctor." She stared at the way they had come. "Please tell me that the Steward escaped."

His eyes, his heavy, incredibly ancient looking eyes, told the story that his words refused to tell. "Addie, I'm sorry."

She stiffened and turned away. "I… I don't understand."

The Doctor ushered her into the next room, wanting to keep moving, and soniced the door shut behind them. As soon as that was done, he faced Addie, who was staring up at him with watery eyes.

"He had just started to call me 'Addie.'" She whispered. The Steward had been alive, and she had _saved_ him, gotten to know him, even, and he was gone - just like that. "I thought…"

"You thought you had saved him." The Doctor finished gently. "Addie, you can't save everyone."

She chuckled weakly. "I know, I know."

He eyed her. "But I don't think you do."

Her face crumpled as the Doctor saw right through her lie. "There have been so many deaths, Doctor, with the year that never was and now, with the Titanic, and I could have stopped it. I _should_ have stopped it." She wiped her eyes. "What kind of heartless person am I?"

"No." He said firmly. "Anyone who risks their own life to save another's is the exact opposite of heartless. Addie, sometimes you just can't save people." His face fell slightly. "Sometimes, the universe won't let it happen, and just when you think you've changed fate, it backfires in your face. If someone is meant to die, they will die, one way or another."

"But, what about Chantho?" She asked desperately. "I saved _her._ "

"Yeah, well, sometimes, they _don't_ have to die." The Doctor squeezed her shoulder. "And then you've given them the greatest possible gift - the present."

Addie's mouth twitched at the pun as the Doctor continued. "Oh, um, think of it this way; in school, you don't base your success off of the grade you receive, but, rather, on the effort you've put into it."

Another smile threatened to take over her face. "Doctor, _everyone_ bases their success off of grades."

He threw his hands up. "Yeah, well, that's not my problem, is it? In an ideal world, that's what would happen." He pointed at her. "In _my_ world, that is what's _going_ to happen."

"Sorry, what?"

"From now on, there's a fourth condition to being my companion - no beating yourself up over things you can't change." The Doctor stated. "Because, more often than not, that is _exactly_ what is going to happen. I know it's hard," He swallowed, "trust me, I know that more than anyone else. But, you've got to keep moving to have hope for the future. Like, now? See those wonderful people, over there?"

Addie followed his eyes to see Morvin and Foon happily chowing down on chicken wings, Astrid sitting next to Bannakaffalatta, and Mr. Copper inspecting a screen. Slade, of course, was off on his own and insulting everyone else.

"You can save them. Or, maybe you can't. What really matters is how much you try, and, Addie?"

She looked at him questioningly, and he gave her a fond grin.

"You try the absolute _hardest_ out of anyone I've ever met."

Slowly, a smile crept across her face as the Doctor laughed triumphantly. "Look at that! Ha ha, gotcha!"

She flushed slightly and unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile. "Oh, shut up."

His laughter came to a stop and they both suddenly remembered where they were. "Right. I'm going to try to contact Midshipman Frame again and see what he knows about deck thirty one. You go eat something while you can."

"Aye, aye." Addie pushed away any lingering guilt she felt and followed his orders. She sat down next to Morvin and Foon, who eagerly passed her a plate of buffalo wings.

"You okay, Addie?" Astrid asked concernedly, having witnessed her breakdown.

"Yeah," Addie savored the taste of the luxurious sauce on her tongue, "the Doctor and I had a little chat, and I feel a bit better now."

"Good." Astrid lowered her voice so that only Addie could hear. "He looks good for 903, don't you think?"

"No kidding."

The two girls sneakily cast glances over to where he was conversing with Midshipman Frame and burst out into giggles. All Addie could think of was Cassandra in Rose's body, saying, 'slim and a little bit foxy.' It was actually a fairly accurate description of the Time Lord.

"So, this Christmas thing." Astrid calmed down enough to talk. "What's it about?"

"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room." The Doctor came over, automatically answering the question.

Addie and Astrid shared a conspiratorial look and couldn't help but laugh again.

"What did I say?" The Doctor asked confusedly, yet feeling grateful that Addie had cheered up.

There was no time to reply as a pounding sounded on the door. The group shot to their feet, knowing that it couldn't be good news.

"A Host! Move! Come on!"

Addie hastily chewed her last piece of meat and threw the wing down on the plate. She dashed after the Doctor as he opened up another door for them and made sure that all of the others made it through. She came in last and skidded to a stop in front of a burning chasm.

"Oh, my God."

Ahead of her was a humongous gap with only a skinny pathway across; it didn't look too reliable, either. The air was incredibly humid and Addie didn't know if the temperature was the reason why she was suddenly sweating, or if it was her fear of having to walk across the metal strip.

"Is that the only way across?" Slade demanded. He didn't seem too keen on the idea, either.

"On the other hand, it _is_ a way across." The Doctor pointed out.

"The engines are open!"

"Yeah, um, who thought this design was a good idea?" Addie added shakily.

"Nuclear storm drive." The Doctor's eyes flickered across the gap. "As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls."

Morvin backed away. "But that thing, it'll never take our weight."

Of course, Slade took the opportunity to chime in, "You're going last, mate."

Addie glared at him as the Doctor spoke up. "It's nitrofin metal. It's stronger than it looks."

"See, this is exactly why I didn't wear heels today." Addie bit her lip and started forward. She knew that if she didn't go now, she would be the last to go across, judging by how much her heart was racing.

But, she had forgotten one very important detail.

"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should - "

Morvin was cut off as the floor beneath him crumbled away and he was sent screaming into the pit. Foon reached after him uselessly, not quite realizing what had happened.

"Morvin!"

"I told you. I told you!"

Mr. Copper had had enough. "Just shut up. Shut up!" He yelled at the apathetic man.

Foon grabbed the Doctor's arm desperately. "Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"

His eyes were sad as he replied. "I can't. I'm sorry, I can't."

Her face lit up with fury. "You promised me!"

Addie felt the same tug of guilt on her heart, but did her best to ignore it. All the same, she reprimanded herself for having forgotten that Morvin would die that way. Still, there was nothing to be done now but try to make it to the other side.

She closed her eyes and sent up a quick prayer to whomever was out there and set one foot on the beam. Then, another. She kept her knees slightly bent for better support.

A screech ripped from her throat as the beam quivered beneath her and she dropped down to clutch the metal. She watched as a piece of the beam fell away into the abyss and mentally steeled herself to keep moving.

"Addie! Be careful! Take it slowly!" The Doctor called, his hearts pounding at seeing her nearly fall to her death.

There was a gap in the beam and Addie jumped over it to the other side. From there, she finally made it across the chasm. An unbelievably large wave of relief overtook her. "Doctor, I did it!"

His pulse calmed down slightly at her safe arrival. "Good! Good, very good."

"They're getting nearer." Mr. Copper observed.

"I'll seal us in."

At this point, Slade was on the beam and had almost reached the other side. Addie reached a hand out to him as he approached and he took it gratefully.

"Yes. Oh, yes! Who's good!" He cheered.

"Not you." Addie muttered, letting go of his hand. "Guys, please hurry it up!"

If she remembered correctly, the Host would soon be coming down from above and Foon would do… something. That reminded her… "Foon!"

The woman lifted her tear-stained face to look at Addie.

"Please promise me you will make it across."

Foon sniffled and said nothing, and Addie's heart sank. She should have stayed behind with her.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." The Doctor ordered, having heard Addie's request. He would have to keep an eye on Foon. "Slowly!"

They all flinched at the sound of hammering on the door and Addie turned away to inspect the one she and Slade were standing in front of. She pulled on the handle, but there was no luck. Slade saw what she was doing, and yanked on it again for good measure.

"Doctor? The door's locked!" He yelled, visibly panicked. Frustrated when there was no immediate response, he argued, "Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirling key thing of yours."

"It's a _screwdriver._ " Addie bit out, having had more than enough of this stupid man.

He sent her an exasperated look that she returned. She then focused her attention on the four people on the beam. "You can do it!" She encouraged.

Then, there was an eerie silence as the pounding went away. They all paused.

"They've stopped." Astrid thought out loud.

The Doctor was bewildered. "Why would they give up?"

"Never mind that. Keep coming!" Slade urged.

"For once in my life, I agree with him." Addie said regretfully. "Please hurry it up. Foon, you too."

Of course, no one listened to her. "Where have they gone? Where are the Host?"

Addie gulped, the first to notice the angels descending from above. She grasped around her for a weapon and managed to find a metal pipe.

"I'm afraid we've forgotten the traditions of Christmas." Mr. Copper finally realized. "That angels have wings!"

Everyone looked up warily to see that Mr. Copper was right. They were surrounded.

"Arm yourself, all of you!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing a metal rod. The Host removed their halos and began throwing them like frisbees, but more deadly.

Addie watched helplessly from the side where the Host didn't seem to see her and Slade. The four on the beam were whacking the halos away valiantly, but they were in a catch 22; they couldn't move forward without being attacked and potentially falling off, and yet they couldn't stay where they were forever.

The Doctor let out a howl of pain as one of the Host successfully sliced into his arm, and, soon after, Mr. Copper also was injured. Addie couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey, angelface, over here!"

"What are you doing?" Slade wheezed as one of the Host angled towards them. "Don't call them over!"

Bannakaffalatta saw what she had done and locked eyes with her. He slowly shook his head.

"Bannakaffalatta, don't do it." Addie warned, barely managing to hit the halo away. "Don't you dare."

He didn't listen. "Bannakaffalatta stop. Bannakaffalatta proud. Bannakaffalatta cyborg!"

Bannakaffalatta lifted his shirt and released an energy pulse that electrocuted the Hosts. All except one fell into the pit, with the final angel landing on the beam. Addie hoped that the extra weight wouldn't cause it to collapse.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" The Doctor cheered, inspecting the Host.

Bannakaffalatta toppled over and Astrid climbed over to him. "He's used all his power."

"Did good?" The cyborg asked, staring into his fiancee's eyes.

A tear fell down her cheek. "You saved our lives."

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

Mr. Copper crawled towards them as Astrid desperately said, "We can recharge you. Get you to a power point and just plug you in."

"Too late."

"No, but you've got to get me that drink, remember?" Astrid reminded him.

Bannakaffalatta chuckled. "Pretty girl."

With that, he fell still. Addie looked on sadly as they discussed taking out Bannakaffalatta's EMP, but her eyes caught on the remaining Host. The others' backs were all turned to the threat that they thought had been extinguished.

"Watch out!"

"Information: Reboot." The Host grabbed its halo and stood up.

"Use the EMP!" Slade ordered.

"It's dead. It's dead!" Mr. Copper blustered, the EMP in his trembling grasp.

"No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole. Security protocol ten. Six six six." The Host continued walking forward, halo in hand, and the Doctor frantically tried to come up with more numbers. "Er, twenty one, four, five, six, seven, eight. I don't know, forty two?"

"One!" Addie blurted, and the Host calmly lowered its arm.

"Information: State request."

"Right, thanks." The Doctor directed at his companion. "You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

"Information: No witnesses."

"But this ship's going to fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yes?" The Doctor deduced.

"Information: Incorrect."

Addie couldn't take it anymore. "Doctor! It only has three questions, don't use them all up!"

"What?" His eyebrows creased. "What do you mean?"

"No!" Addie gasped as the Host answered.

"Information: Protocol grants you only three questions. Those three questions have been used."

She shouldn't have done that. She _really_ shouldn't have done that.

"Ah, that's what you meant." The Doctor took a step back.

"Information: Now you will die."

The Host lifted its hand and Addie could just see Foon coming up from behind it. She lassoed the Host and yanked the knot tightly around him.

"Foon, no! Remember what I said!" Addie pleaded, but knew she had lost the battle when she saw the steely glint of determination in the woman's eyes.

"You're coming with me." Foon stated, taking a deep breath in. Then, she jumped off into the chasm, taking the Host with her. The three survivors on the beam leaned over, faces aghast.

Four people. Addie's fist clenched. That was four people whom she had let die today.

"No more."

The Doctor lifted his head to look at Addie, and she nodded firmly.

No more, not today.

* * *

"Oh, Doctor. You get all the ladies, don't you?" Addie huffed as the two of them ran down the hallway. They had just separated from the others, despite the Doctor trying to persuade her to stick with them. She refused to leave him alone.

"It's just the face." The Doctor blurted, returning to the engine room with the beam. Somehow, this time, it wasn't as terrifying as before.

"I think it's more than that." Addie mumbled, focusing on her feet so that she wouldn't fall off. Astrid had claimed that there was an old tradition on Sto, and had proceeded to plant a kiss on the Doctor's lips. Addie really didn't blame her; she would have taken advantage of the opportunity, too.

Safely on the other side, Addie mentally smacked herself. Would she _really_ have kissed the Doctor? She shook her head. Nah, she was too much of a scaredy cat for that. Besides, he was a married man - _would be_ a married man.

They bolted into a kitchen and skidded to a stop after seeing the Host on the other side. Immediately, they backpedaled but became forced to stand still as more Host appeared from where they had come. Addie instinctively grabbed a frying pan.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Security protocol one. Do you hear me? One. One!" The Doctor craned his neck to make sure that all the Host lowered their weapons. "Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?"

"Doctor!" Addie clutched her pan tighter. "You're doing it again."

"Information: Correct."

"No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?"

Addie resisted the urge to facepalm at the look of realization coming across his face.

"Information: No."

The Doctor spoke quickly. "No! No, no, no, no. That wasn't a question either. Blimey. One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio-records. No such people on board. We don't exist, therefore you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority." He tossed his pan to the side and Addie tentatively followed his example. "And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on deck thirty one. Final question; am I right?"

Addie let out a low whistle. It was one thing seeing his intellect on TV, but a whole other thing to actually witness it in person.

"Information: Correct."

"Brilliant. Take me to your leader." He turned to Addie brightly. "I've always wanted to say that." He then offered his arm to her, and Addie linked hers with his. The Host surrounded them and it was with great trepidation that they made their way down to deck thirty one.

"Wow. Now that is what you call a fixer upper. Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours. Who is it?" The Doctor rambled as they arrived to the deck. He let go of Addie's arm and she stepped back, eyeing the Host nervously. An idea had formed in her head, and she would just have to see if she could pull it off.

Ahead of them, two gigantic metal doors parted, releasing a cloud of smoke. "Oh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in there. Sit through a supernova. Or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this and I should know, because - "

The man, or cyborg, himself, rolled out. "My name is Max." His gold tooth gleamed.

"It really does that." The Doctor noted, slightly disturbed.

Done with pleasantries, Max demanded, "Who the hell is this?"

Good, he hadn't noticed Addie. The Doctor's big personality was distracting him from her presence, and the Doctor was too interested in Max Capricorn to see that she was slowly slinking away into the shadows.

"I'm the Doctor. Hello." He wiggled his fingers and automatically started to say, "And this is - "

He frowned, finally noticing that his companion had disappeared from his side. However, he didn't want to draw attention to the fact, so he left it alone. He and Addie would have words later, though.

"Information: Stowaway." The Host elucidated.

The Doctor clucked his tongue. " _Well_ …"

"Kill him."

Addie tuned them out, knowing that the Doctor could talk his way out of this one, and searched for a weapon. There! A metal rod was on the ground and she picked it up; there really were a strangely large amount of pipes and rods laying around, but she had to contribute that to the fact that the Titanic had suffered a pretty major crash.

She crept to the side, rod in hand, looking for the forklift. Instead, she found Astrid. The other woman tapped her from behind and Addie instinctively spun around, raising the rod threateningly. Astrid waved her hands and Addie lowered her weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Addie whispered once she got close enough.

"I just couldn't let the two of you go down here alone." She confessed.

"Well, we're doing okay, so you can go back up." Addie hissed, wanting to prevent Astrid's involvement.

"Can't." Astrid held up her teleportation bracelet. "The power's been diverted back up to the bridge."

Addie stared at it frustratedly. "Fine, then, we do this together."

Astrid nodded and the two set about trying to find the forklift. Once they did, they clambered in and Astrid beat her to the driver's seat.

"Okay, when I say, 'jump,' we both jump out of the vehicle. Got it?" Astrid hesitated but gave her assent.

Suddenly, the whole ship shook and Addie struggled to stay in the forklift. "It's almost go time." She said grimly. "He's shut off the engines."

She tuned back in to what Max Capricorn was saying and caught the tail end of his words: "... The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence." He chortled. "Oh, Host. Kill him."

"Astrid, now!"

Astrid cleared her throat loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Mister Capricorn!"

Addie smirked at the surprise on the cyborg's face, but it faltered when she saw the Doctor's fear. His gaze shot between the two of them, and suddenly, her confidence was shot. What had she been thinking?

"I resign."

Well, it was too late now.

Astrid stepped on the gas and the forklift accelerated forward.

"Astrid, don't!"

Addie readied her rod and whacked away one of the Host's halos as it came zooming towards the forklift. Another came soon after, and she got rid of that one, as well. The forklift started releasing smoke as it tried to get under Max Capricorn's heavy body, and for a second, she wondered if it would be able to manage his weight.

Then, he was off the ground. "Astrid, nice job!"

The response she got was one she was not expecting. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Addie was unceremoniously shoved out of the forklift onto the floor. She clumsily got to her feet and the world spun around her, but her mind was clear. "Astrid, jump!"

The forklift rammed through the railing and Addie caught one last glimpse of Astrid's face; she was determined, but clearly afraid, judging by the tears shining on her cheeks.

"Jump, just jump! Astrid!"

"Astrid!" The Doctor begged, but it was no use.

She was already gone.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I really enjoyed writing this chapter - particularly the part where Addie and the Doctor had the discussion about the Steward. It's always going to be a struggle for Addie to accept that sometimes, people just have to die, but the Doctor's words are going to help her deal with it each time it happens.**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI: Thanks! Yeah, the Doctor's definitely going to remember that about her, now (especially after their conversation in this chapter). I imagine that he suffers through the same thing every time he fails to save a life, and I feel that their shared pain is going to bring them closer. **_

_**grapejuice101: I hope you like the way their relationship is progressing here, too! Thank you so much :)**_

 _ **KittyCatKate: She's definitely going to always feel a sense of regret, but hopefully, the Doctor's words will help her to stay strong. The Doctor will definitely be keeping an eye on her and try to protect her from that in the future ;) Thanks!**_

 _ **DarkBalance: Thanks for answering my question! I will be sure to double check that in the future.**_

 _ **Have a lovely week, everyone! You're all fantastic!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


	9. Trust

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Eight: Trust**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **(I've decided to answer reviews at the beginning of the chapter, rather than at the end.)**_

 _ **KittyCatKate: It's really rough on Addie, for sure. She really hates feeling useless, and it's made even worse by the fact that her memories of the show have lots of holes in them. Again, thank you!**_

 _ **MirielWho: I always felt that way about the Voyage of the Damned episode, too. Addie's just having an incredibly rough start, considering that she was plopped right into the Master's arc, followed by the Titanic. I think that this chapter is a nice break for her, though, considering that there are no more deaths.**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian: Ahhh, I'm sorry! Someone had to keep their foot on the gas pedal to push Max into the engines :( I really love Astrid, though, and I wish she could have been a companion on the show.**_

 _ **amrawo:** **Thank you! I'm glad you like FSA :) Here's the chapter, and it's the longest one yet!**_

* * *

Addie was still frozen at the edge of the platform when she felt the Doctor's presence behind her. Alarms rang around them, blaring, "Titanic falling. Voyage terminated. Voyage terminated," but all Addie could think of was Astrid's expression as she fell into the engines - that look of regretful acceptance. It hadn't needed to end that way. Or had it?

Almost as if reading her thoughts, the Doctor spoke up. "Addie, remember what I said."

She swallowed and got to her feet, her muscles tingling from having been stiffened for so long. "Right." It was inevitable, perhaps, that Astrid had to die that day. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed back any tears that had started to come up. When she opened them again, they shone with determination. "So, crashing?"

"Yes." He studied her, his own eyes reflecting the deep melancholy that she felt, and then snapped into action. "We need to get to the bridge."

They were interrupted by large chunks of metal falling from the ceiling, and all of a sudden, the danger became more real. The Doctor snapped his fingers, and four Host instantly came over. He held his arms out, and Addie quickly mimicked his posture. She let out a small gasp as two of the Host linked arms with her and then took off into the air. Her feet flailed beneath her and she bemusedly noticed that her beautiful forest green converse had gotten smudged with ash; focusing on such a minor detail helped her to ignore the fact that she was well above three stories in the air.

Slowly coming to terms with the fact that she was getting carried by metal robots, Addie cast a side glance at the Doctor; that was when she knew that he had been trying to stay strong for her. His jaw was set and he was staring upwards. Addie could just detect a glossy sheen over his eyes that disappeared when he blinked and looked at her. She immediately broke eye contact with him and inspected her shoes again with interest.

"Incoming." The Doctor calmly stated, and her head shot back up again.

" _What_?"

The answer she received was a loud crash and a fine layer of plaster powder; they had forced their way into the bridge.

"Well," Addie coughed, wincing as the Host released her arms, "I suppose that's one way to break a deadlock seal." Her eyes drifted across the room before focusing on the man quivering by the steering controls. "Hello!"

Just like that, the Doctor's face lit up again in his usual facade as he saw that he had an audience in Midshipman Frame. However, now Addie knew better. She could see behind his mask, and she wondered how she could have ever thought of this man as a deity; he was as human as they could get. Well, for an alien.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last." The Doctor strode forward, already starting to mess with the controls.

Midshipman Frame stood up cautiously, eyeing the Host. "Er, but, but the Host."

"Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me."

Addie briefly wondered why it hadn't been her, but pushed it aside.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall." Frame frantically explained.

"Oh, don't tell _him_ that." Addie nodded in the Doctor's direction. "Now he's just gonna have to prove you wrong."

The Doctor let out a 'ha' and darted over to another set of controls. "Midshipman Frame, what's your first name?"

Frame looked bewildered. "Alonso."

The Doctor halted, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "You're kidding me."

"What?"

A mad light entered his eyes. "There's something I've always wanted to say: Allons-y, Alonso." He turned the wheel sharply and Addie stumbled as the ship lurched to the side. "Whoa!"

Then, everything tilted forward and Addie was thrown against the console. Her eyes widened at seeing the bow of the ship burst into flames as the Titanic broke through the atmosphere. Everything was vibrating and her head throbbed; Alonso's panicked screams weren't helping, either. The fact that she was able to stop herself from doing the same, however, was a testament to how much she'd grown from her year with the Doctor.

A beeping sound came from somewhere by her right ear and Addie saw a row of purple lights flashing. She managed to raise an arm and whack at them. The Doctor peered over her from where he was stood at the wheel, and his face twisted in disgust at what he saw on the adjacent screen.

"Ugh."

He hurriedly dialed a number on the phone. "Oh. Hello, yes. Could you get me Buckingham Palace?"

Addie flinched as they became surrounded by blue sky. It wouldn't be long, now, before they died.

"Listen to me." The Doctor blurted out. "Security code seven seven one. Now, get out of there!"

He slammed the phone back on its receptor and his face lit up as the screen changed to read, 'Engine Ignition.' Almost immediately after that, the three of them were roughly thrown back, with Addie and Alonso colliding against the metal wall. The Doctor kept a tight grip on the steering wheel, his posture tense with hope.

Addie could just see the tip of Buckingham Palace from where she was before it disappeared beneath them. Since there was no crash, she could only assume that they had made it out of the danger zone. She collapsed, muscles trembling. "Thank goodness." She breathed.

The Doctor laughed in jubilation. "Whoo hoo hoo!"

Alonso shared his sentiment and joyfully rang the ship's bell. A brilliant smile rested on his face, and Addie felt a similar one come across hers. She wasn't even phased when the portrait of Max Capricorn fell down beside her with a flurry of sparks.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive." The Doctor sat between the two of them against the wall, all three still breathless from relief. "Unsinkable, that's me."

"We made it." Alonso sighed, resting his head back.

"Not all of us." The Doctor lolled his head to share a glance with Addie, and her heart broke at the way his eyes suddenly lit up. He jackknifed to his feet. "Teleport! She was wearing a teleport bracelet."

"Doctor - " She started reluctantly, but he didn't want to hear it. She knew that he knew what she was going to say, but he refused to believe it until he had tried for himself. He tore out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Alonso. Addie sighed and got to her feet. "Here, I'll help you up."

Addie ducked down and put her arm around his upper back. He gasped in pain but mumbled out a 'thank you' as they followed the Doctor's path down to the lobby. Addie gazed sadly at the wreckage they found inside, but felt a small twinge of relief after seeing that Slade and Mr. Copper were all right - even _she_ didn't wish death on the butthead.

Alonso got his second wind and straightened up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, that's nice." Addie muttered and backed away slightly. She could see that the Doctor was desperately trying to save a life that she had failed to save; however, she couldn't blame him for being a hypocrite. Knowing what could have been was what hurt the most.

"We can bring her back!" The Doctor exclaimed, avoiding Addie's gaze. "There!"

An image of Astrid appeared, twinkling like starlight. She looked so lost, like she was yearning for something that she couldn't quite grasp. "I'm falling."

"Oh, Astrid…" Addie whispered, her heart breaking. Saying goodbye this way was worse, far worse, than the sudden farewell from before; at least then she hadn't had the time to process it. This was just prolonging the torture. "I'm so sorry."

"I keep falling."

"Feed back the molecule grid. Boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment." The Doctor clenched his teeth, refusing to admit the truth.

Addie carefully made her way to him after ensuring that Alonso was stable on his own. "Doctor." She rested her uninjured hand on his shoulder, but he violently shook it off. She tried to hide how much his reaction hurt her.

"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension - " The Doctor insisted, buzzing his sonic screwdriver. "I just need to override the safety. I can do this. I can do it."

Addie tried again. This time, he froze. "I can do anything!" He pleaded, breaking down in the hold of someone who knew what he was feeling. His brown eyes almost melted as he locked them with hers, like he was searching for affirmation.

"No grades." She murmured as strongly as she could, but she was starting to crumble. "Remember what you told me, Doctor. We did our best, our _very_ best."

They stared into each other's eyes a few seconds more until the Doctor shuddered and stepped away. "... You're right."

"Stop me falling." Astrid's projection begged.

"There's not enough left." Mr. Copper interjected, thinking he was helping. "The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust."

The Doctor looked at Addie for encouragement, and she nodded for him to go ahead. "Astrid Peth, citizen of Sto. The woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling." He stopped in front of Astrid's echo, hearts clenching at the fact that she saw right through him. "There's an old tradition."

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, wishing that the universe had made an exception for Astrid, this special woman, but knew it was not to be. As he released her, he tried to keep Addie's words at the forefront of his mind - they had done their best, and their best was really all they could have done.

But sometimes, the Doctor watched ruefully as her essence disappeared into the stars, their best just wasn't enough.

* * *

Addie had said her farewells to the other three survivors and was currently in her bedroom. She felt that a change of clothing was in order, and switched out her war-torn dress for a more casual A-line one. She held the formal dress in her newly healed hand (the Doctor _really_ had some fabulous medicine in the TARDIS) and felt a wave of sorrow overcome her at the sight of the singed fabric. There were too many bad memories associated with that dress, now, and it was with a sense of regret that she disposed of it in a chute that the TARDIS had conveniently placed in her closet. She hoped that this wouldn't be a common occurrence with all the clothing she had borrowed from the lovely machine, but with only the year that never was and the Titanic to base her predictions on, she really couldn't be too sure.

She sat on her bed and laid back for a minute. The screams of the passengers rang in her ears and she bolted back up. She couldn't sleep, not this soon after the tragedy she had experienced. No, she knew what she needed.

"Doctor!"

She entered the console room and his head popped out from under the controls.

"Can you take me on an errand?"

* * *

"Anywhere in all of time and space you can get a haircut, and you choose to come here?" His nose wrinkled. "I don't really see the appeal."

She relaxed in her chair, excited for her hair to be short again. "I would assume that humans tend to have more experience when it comes to cutting human hair."

"Yeah, well," The Doctor leaned on the counter across from her, "we could've gone to New Earth! Oh, they're brilliant with hair cuts! Lots of cool designs, much more interesting than a simple trim."

Addie smiled. "I imagine that's because they have cat people who have much more fur to experiment with."

The Doctor deflated slightly. "Ah, foreknowledge. Figures you'd know that."

"Besides," Addie guided their conversation back to a more human topic as her hairstylist returned, "I don't see you shaving any curly cues onto _your_ head."

"And ruin this fabulous hair?" The Doctor joked. His demeanor changed, though, as a whirring sound came from his suit. Addie and the hairstylist both stared at him.

"Doctor, what's that noise?"

"Ah, you see, um." The Doctor dug into his pockets and pulled out a peculiar gadget. "This gizmo detects… stuff." He ended distractedly, eyebrows furrowing. "Tell you what, take this, enjoy your little spa day, and meet me back at the TARDIS later, got it?"

He put a credit card in her hands and she took it hesitantly. "Is it detecting some sort of energy?" Addie lowered her voice. "Like, alien energy?"

"Sort of." The Doctor watched as the gizmo stopped flashing. "Right, see you later. Have fun being human."

"Will do!" She called as he left, still feeling curious. He slammed the door shut behind him and Addie looked out the window for a second longer before turning her attention to the hairstylist.

"Is he a magician?" She gaped in awe. "How'd he fit that in his pockets?"

"They're bigger on the inside." Addie replied offhandedly, lost in thought. "Anyways, how much extra for a massage?"

* * *

"I'm back!" Addie announced to an empty TARDIS. A pleasant hum filled her mind and she patted the wall. "Thank you, sweetie. Did the Doctor leave me anything? A note, perhaps?"

A light shone on the console and she could just make out a piece of paper stuck to the screen. She walked over to it, squinting at the words. "'Meet me at this address.'"

She plucked the sticky note off the screen and put the address into her newly-refurbished cell phone. The Doctor had done something to it so that she was now able to call or text anyone, anywhere, anywhen without charge.

"Good, that's close." She realized, pleased. Only a five minute walk from where she was. Addie dashed to her room to change out of the cheap flip flops the salon had gifted her with and put on a white pair of converse; they were really starting to grow on her, and with the amount of running they did on a daily basis, sneakers had become a necessity. Her heeled boots were now a thing of the past.

"See you later, sweetie!"

Addie beamed as the TARDIS let out another hum, grateful that the machine had gotten over whatever animosity she had held towards Addie, and closed the doors gently. Attention focused on her phone screen, she followed the directions until she reached a house. She raised a fist, about to knock, when the door was flung open on its own. She blinked.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor grinned. "Love the hair. Gotta run, come on."

He yanked her along with him and she tried to keep up. "Running - why?" She huffed.

"It's like you said," They halted for a second as the Doctor smacked the device for a better signal, then took off again, "alien energy. Somewhere in this neighborhood."

That was when Addie realized why the day had felt so familiar to her. " _Oh_."

The two sharply changed direction and Addie tripped on the curb. He stopped, waiting impatiently for her to get back to her feet, but she waved him on. "Go! I'll catch up with you later."

He nodded and sprinted away. She sat there for a moment. This was the Adipose episode, which meant that Donna was set to join them soon.

Unexpectedly, she felt a twinge of sadness. Why was that? She had _loved_ Donna on the show, so why was she feeling differently now?

Was it… jealousy?

"No!" Addie gasped out loud. Upon further reflection, she deduced that it was, in fact, the tiniest bit of jealousy. Even though their last adventure had been horrid, she and the Doctor had gotten much closer because of it. Addie now 100% felt that she could be herself around him, and she felt that they had established a solid friendship. Somehow, her insecurities rose at the thought of another companion joining them - particularly Donna. Donna was one of the brassiest, most spectacular companions on the show, and what was she? She was a girl with flawed foreknowledge. She was nothing special.

She worried that her friendship with the Doctor would falter, that they wouldn't continue to grow closer. But why did she even _want_ to be that close to him?

Now, _that,_ Addie couldn't find an answer to.

Resolving to think more on that later, Addie got up and jogged off in the direction the Doctor had gone. She stopped, cocking an ear to see if she could hear any footsteps. There!

She rushed around the corner and crashed into none other than the woman she had just been thinking about. "Donna Noble!" She cried, then put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, so sorry. Ignore me. Wow. Nice weather out here. Good for chasing… fat."

Donna eyed her strangely as she clambered to her feet again. "How d'you know my name? Did you knock yourself in the head?"

Addie's mind raced as she tried to come up with a plausible solution. "Oh, but you're the super temp! Everybody's heard about you! H. C. Clements, right?"

"How do you know about that?" Donna's eyes narrowed accusingly. "Are you a stalker? You stalking me?"

"I'm not!" Addie blurted. "Er, um, Wilf! Wilf told me. Yes."

"Nah, he would have talked to me about you." Donna chuckled. "A pretty girl larking about at night would have left an impression on him, that's for sure. Why don't you try again?"

Addie sighed. Donna really was just too good. "I'm a friend of a friend."

"Who?"

"Someone." She hedged uneasily, not wanting to mess up the timeline. "Listen, are you going to be at Adipose Industries tomorrow?"

"Well, I will be now." Donna replied boldly. "I've seen too many weird things happening around here _not_ to go. Including you."

Addie backed away. "Then know that he and I will be there."

She ran off, deciding to head back to the TARDIS, and Donna's mouth gaped. " _He_?"

That had to be him; who else would be investigating aliens in London?

Donna hurried back to her house; she had things to pack.

* * *

"Doctor, your rambling habit has started to rub off on me." Addie came into the TARDIS again, this time seeing the Doctor working away on the console. "You'll never guess who I just ran into." She paused. "Actually, you really shouldn't even try."

She came closer to see him inspecting a small, golden pendant. "Have you figured out what that does yet?"

"Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for transforming lipids into some sort of invertebrate life form." He looked up, brainy specs perched on his nose. "What was that about rambling?"

"... Nothing." She eventually replied, sitting on the captain's chair. "Do we have a plan, then?"

He rubbed his temples. "In the morning, we're going to infiltrate Adipose Industries."

Addie studied him. "Meaning that we're going to skip to tomorrow morning now, right?"

He grinned at her assumption. "Correctamundo!"

With that, he ran around the console, flicked some switches, and the TARDIS rematerialized in an alley outside of Adipose Industries. The Doctor bounded out and Addie followed, shutting the TARDIS door behind her. She surveyed the alley, knowing that one of the cars around her belonged to Donna Noble, and was relieved when she felt a spark of excitement. _That_ was the proper response she wanted, not some unfounded sense of regret.

"Coming?" The Doctor called, his hands in his pockets.

"Right behind you!" Addie jogged forward to his side. The two continued on for a couple minutes until the Doctor came to a stop at an emergency entrance to Adipose Industries. Addie looked around them to make sure that no one could witness their breaking and entering, and with a flurry of sparks, the Doctor disabled the alarm on the door. He easily pocketed his sonic screwdriver and slid into the building.

"We'll have to find somewhere to wait for a bit." The Doctor mused, searching for an opportune room. "Ah! Here we go. Exactly what we need."

"Doctor," Addie said slowly, inspecting the door they had paused in front of, "this is a supply closet, and I doubt that it's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor pushed his way in and held the door open for Addie. When she hesitated, he raised his eyebrows at her and jerked his head. "You scared?"

She flushed, refusing to give in to his manipulation. "Don't be ridiculous. I just think that there's _got_ to be a better place to hide - one where there's enough room for us to stretch our legs."

His eyes wandered down her body. "Trust me, your legs don't need anymore stretching."

Addie opened her mouth wordlessly, shocked into silence at his open flirtation. With a roll of his eyes, the Doctor reached out and pulled her in, then locked the door behind her. Finally, she regained the use of the English language, and stammered, "So, how long is a bit?"

The Doctor checked his wristwatch. "Eh… Nine hours, give or take a few minutes."

" _Nine hours_?" Addie asked incredulously, sliding down to sit on the floor. "I should have brought a book or something."

The Doctor copied her movements, sitting down opposite from her. "Well, I'm commonly referred to as a thing. A living thing. You have me."

A smile quirked the corner of her lips. "You know, you're being very witty today, Doctor."

He almost looked insulted. "Aren't I always?"

Before she could stop herself, a giggle burst from her mouth. The Doctor beamed at the reaction he had produced; he really enjoyed teasing her because he never quite knew what to expect. She kept him on his toes.

"Yes, of course you are." Addie rolled her eyes jokingly. "Not that your ego needs anymore feeding."

"Oi!"

She laughed again before a yawn abruptly took over. "Ooh, sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine." The Doctor remembered that she hadn't slept in a while. "Humans do need to sleep, and you've had quite the long day."

Addie nodded, a pang of sadness hitting her again at the thought of all the deaths they had faced in the last twenty four hours or so. Would she even be able to sleep with their screams still echoing in her ears? With the sight of Astrid's terrified face imprinted on her mind?

The Doctor saw her conflicted expression and sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was thinking about, and he knew from past experience that such thoughts made it nearly impossible to sleep without nightmares. But, maybe there was something he could do to help. "Need a pillow?"

She looked up. "Have you got one in those pockets of yours?"

"Sort of. Come here."

She scooted over to his side and waited expectantly. "So… Where is it?"

The Doctor patted his thigh.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Addie said awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of putting her head in his lap.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I didn't think to pack a mattress in my pockets." The Doctor responded sarcastically, effectively lightening the tension in the room. "Nine hours, nap time, go on."

Addie mumbled under her breath and caved in, nestling her head onto his thigh. Unexpectedly, it was rather comfortable, and she let out another yawn. "Thank you, Doctor."

Her eyes closed and it was with a sense of peace that she finally fell asleep. The Doctor watched her, feeling a warm fondness spread across his hearts. His Addie, his brilliant, compassionate companion; if only she knew that she had become his rock.

Which, he reflected, was pretty disturbing considering the fact that she was human and would be gone soon - just like Rose, Martha, and Sarah Jane. Of course, that fact was still up for debate. The Doctor creased his brows at the reminder.

"Adelaide McLaughlin, who _are_ you?"

The only reply he received was her subconsciously snuggling closer to him.

* * *

"Addie, time to wake up."

She blearily opened her eyes to see the Doctor looking down at her. Her hands felt around her and she noticed that she was on the floor. It took her a minute to fully register what was happening, and then she bolted up. "It's been nine hours already?"

"Yes." The Doctor got to his feet and helped her up. "How are you feeling?"

They tentatively exited the closet, and Addie whispered in reply, "Like I seriously need to use the bathroom."

The Doctor turned to her, exasperated.

"In my defense, it's been _nine hours._ " Addie hissed. "I think it's pretty impressive that I've lasted this long, to be honest." A thought hit her. "How come _you_ don't need to go?"

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Meet me at the roof as soon as you're done."

"Will do!" She agreed, spotting the ladies' room. "Should only take a minute."

Addie entered the room and went into a stall; however, once inside, she paused. Was it just her, or was someone breathing incredibly loudly in the stall next to her? She cast a glance down to see if there were any feet adjacent to her, but there were none to be seen except for her own.

Deciding to take her chances, Addie asked quietly, "Donna?"

There was a loud thud and then the sound of a stall door banging open. "Alright, who is it? I'm not playing around."

"Give me a second." Addie sighed, relieved. She quickly took care of business and stepped out of the stall to see Donna standing by the sinks.

"Oh, it's you!" Donna gasped, relaxing marginally. "I thought it was that woman and her guards back again."

"Nope," Addie washed her hands, "just me."

Donna snorted. "Anyone who travels with the Doctor isn't 'just' anyone."

Addie stiffened and turned the faucet off. "And who says I travel with the Doctor?"

"I do." Donna stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "So you're coming with me."

Addie tried to pull out of her grasp. "But I need to go meet someone! It's important!"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, whoever you are." Donna lowered her voice to a whisper. "There's something fishy about this place, and you're going to help me figure it out. And then, you're going to help me find the Doctor."

Addie finally stopped trying to escape. "Yeah, well, you might find him sooner than you think."

"Not soon enough." Donna sighed, causing Addie to give her a sympathetic look. She knew how wonderful life with the Doctor was, but what Donna hadn't yet understood was how tragic it was, too. "Anyways, what's your name? It would be nice to know who my partner in crime is before we potentially die."

Addie snorted. "I'm Adelaide, but you can call me 'Addie'. I would also like to add that we are _not_ going to die."

Donna gave her an approving look. "Optimism, I like it. Okay, Addie, here we go."

They found an office that was lit up and exchanged a wary glance. Donna pushed her way in and Addie crept up behind her, peeking through the circular window in the door. Inside the room was Miss Foster, her two guards, and that one journalist.

Donna noticed that she was peering through the window and quickly yanked her down. Addie crouched next to her, deciding not to say anything about the rude maneuver, and placed her ear against the door.

"So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" The journalist demanded.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life."

If there was anything Addie had learned from Doctor Who, it was that villains loved to have their 'genius' acknowledged. She briefly wondered how Miss Foster had been able to come up with such an intricate plan if she was stupid enough to spill it to a human reporter.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The journalist pushed.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanizes it to form a body."

The journalist instantly inquired, a hint of revulsion in her voice, "What do you mean, a body?"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. 'Foster'. As in, 'foster mother'." There was a sound of a drawer opening. "And these are my children."

Donna rose, her curiosity getting the best of her, and Addie hastily followed her example. Their heads squished together in order for them both to see, and the journalist echoed what they were thinking when she blurted, "You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"

Addie ignored the happenings in the room and instead stared at the window across from them. She could clearly see the Doctor poke his head over the window cleaning cradle and ogle the Adipose creature, as well. He had obviously proceeded without her.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat." Miss Foster explained proudly.

"But, I don't understand."

How could she get his attention without getting them discovered? An idea struck her; weren't Time Lords telepathic beings? Sure, she was human, but it was worth a shot.

 _Doctor?_

The man's face scrunched up confusedly and his eyes surveyed the room to find the source of the mental prod in his head. Although he hadn't heard any words, he had definitely felt some sort of presence in his mind that hadn't been there before.

His eyes skipped right over the two women and then they suddenly focused back on Addie. She beamed as his jaw dropped and she pointed at Donna excitedly. He nodded once, clearly shocked that she had stumbled across the other woman.

Addie saw that Donna was still very much focused on the conversation happening in the room, and hissed, "Look at the window."

Donna did as she was told, and gasped. "Doctor! Oh, my god!"

Now, Addie was terrible at reading lips, so the discussion that followed went completely over her head. She could only hear Donna's whispers and see the Doctor's exaggerated enunciation. At one point, Addie determined that they were both talking about her because Donna gestured at her and gave a thumbs up. Did that mean she had Donna's approval, or was Donna reassuring the Doctor that she was okay? She really couldn't tell.

But, what she _could_ tell was that their time was up; Miss Foster was staring right at them. "Are we interrupting you?" She asked politely, clasping her hands in front of her.

The Doctor's mouth formed a word, and Addie deduced that he was telling them to run.

"Get them." Miss Foster commanded. The Doctor assisted them by deadlocking the door, but drew attention back to himself in the process. "And him."

"Oh, shoot." Addie cursed as they bolted out of the room. As they sprinted up the stairs to meet the Doctor, ironically, the sound of gunfire came from below. " _Not_ what I meant."

They rounded the corner, and the Doctor came crashing into them. He grabbed Addie to steady her, and once he released her, Donna squeezed him in a hug. "Oh, my God. I don't believe it." She took a step back, inspecting his outfit. "You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks, Donna. Not right now."

He reached for Addie's hand and the three of them charged up the staircase. "Why didn't you meet me at the roof?" He directed at Addie.

"I ran into Donna in the bathroom." Addie huffed as they burst outside. "She was very determined to meet you again, and was smart enough to figure out that I travel with you." The Doctor shot her an exasperated look, and she shrugged defensively. "To be fair, I had already run into her last night. She was investigating Adipose Industries before we even started."

"Well, that's because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up." Donna hurriedly explained as the Doctor soniced the door. "So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters, strange girls running around in the streets at night." Donna described pointedly, and Addie smiled. "I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax."

All the Doctor seemed to hear from her spiel was the comment about the bees. "What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Donna watched as the Doctor clambered into the window cleaning cradle. "Well, on the same site, there were all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look."

The Doctor hummed and then gestured for the two girls to get in the cradle. "In you get!"

Donna looked at him as if he were insane. "What, in that thing?"

"I don't think we'll all fit." Addie _really_ did not like heights, and she especially did not like them when she knew that she would be falling from them in the near future.

"Yes, in that thing, and Addie, you're tiny. You'll fit just fine."

Donna faced her and raised her eyebrows, to which Addie coughed a bit. It appeared that Donna was picking up on the subtle comments and gestures the Doctor had been making. "But that's not the point!" Addie blustered.

"Then what is?" The Doctor demanded.

"If we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna supported her, and Addie nodded frantically.

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely."

The two girls exchanged glances and then Donna made her decision, climbing up the stairs to the cradle. The Doctor patted her on the back and waited impatiently for Addie, who was biting her lip.

"Addie, don't make me come and get you." He threatened. That, combined with the sound of pounding on the roof door, caused Addie to hurry up the stairs and into the cradle. Instantly, the Doctor began lowering them down the side of the building. Addie dared to look over the edge and then wished she hadn't. She grabbed the railing, steadying herself for the inevitable drop.

It didn't take too long for it to happen, either. A distant buzzing noise came from above, and suddenly, they were falling. It all happened too fast for Addie to even scream, and then the Doctor managed to halt their freefall. Judging by their speed, they had dropped about seven stories.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want to go." The Doctor said faintly, then refocused. "Hold on. We can get in through the window."

Addie still had a death grip on the sides of the cradle and refused to let go. The Doctor buzzed the window, but to no avail. "Can't get it open!" He grit out.

Ever the realist, Donna picked up a wrench. "Well, smash it then!"

But her physical attempts didn't even scratch the surface. "Here's an idea," Addie suggested, "get a grip."

"Not helping!" Both the Doctor and Donna retorted, still banging on the window.

"No," Addie looked up at the sparks coming from above, a sense of dread overtaking her, "but really, she's cutting the cable."

"What?" Donna exclaimed panickedly. There was no time for any other reaction as the cable snapped and the ginger woman tumbled out of the cradle. Addie slid down to the end of the box and let out an 'oomph' as the Doctor crashed into her. She, too, nearly fell out from the extra pressure, but managed to hold onto a pole.

"Donna!"

Addie hugged the pole tightly and glanced down to see Donna dangling below them. "Doctor! Addie!"

Behind her, the Doctor peered over her shoulder. "Hold on!" He ordered.

"I _am!_ " Donna sassed, and even in their situation, Addie let out a snort; she and Donna shared the tendency to be rude in stressful times.

"Donna, keep talking to me." Addie searched for something to say, wanting to distract her from the fact that she was hanging at least one hundred feet above the ground. "Tell me about how you met the Doctor."

Said man was currently buzzing his sonic screwdriver at the other end of the cradle, and let out a cry of triumph as Mrs. Foster's sonic pen fell into his hand. He quickly put it in his mouth and started climbing up the other cable.

Addie's attempt hadn't worked. "I'm going to fall!" Donna screeched as the cable wobbled dangerously. Addie braced herself against the bottom of the cradle, feeling a wave of nausea rise in her stomach. "This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home." She continued.

"Donna, stay calm." Addie pleaded, despite knowing it wasn't any use considering the fact that she was failing to do the same. She cast another glance up at the Doctor to see what the hell he was doing.

"I won't be a minute!" He called before disappearing into the building. Addie felt like a child abandoned at the supermarket. Despite that, she continued to send down reassuring statements to Donna as the minutes ticked by.

She flinched as a pair of hands reached out and grabbed Donna's legs, but relaxed once she realized that it was the Doctor. Donna, however, hadn't, and kicked wildly at whom she believed to be an assailant.

"Get off!" She wailed.

"I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!"

Donna went limp in relief and let the Doctor pull her to safety. Once she was inside, Addie saw the Doctor poke his head out and stare up at her worriedly.

"Addie, you're going to have to climb down."

A cold shiver of dread went down her spine. "Is there any other way?" She swallowed harshly at the ten foot length of cable swaying beneath her. Again, she wasn't the most athletic person, and with her palms sweating as much as they were now, she would slide right down it.

"'Fraid not." The Doctor said honestly. "And we're a bit short on time, so…" He beckoned her impatiently, but Addie hesitated, even as she crept forward. "Addie, do you trust me?"

She slid down an inch and panicked. "Well, I'm gonna have to!"

"Addie," He repeated seriously, his eyes searching hers, " _do you trust me?_ "

She stared back at him, memories flashing through her mind: the Doctor yelling at her as he tried to break her out of her shell, them holding hands on the Valiant every day at lunch, the way his jaw dropped when she found him on the Titanic, how they danced, and, just hours ago, the way he held her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Yes," She breathed, "I do."

Bolstered by her own revelation, Addie wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and grabbed the cord before she could chicken out. Slowly but surely, with her eyes squeezed shut, she climbed down the cord. Then, before she knew it, the Doctor reached out and pulled her inside the building.

She opened her eyes dazedly and her legs buckled beneath her. Donna quickly steadied her and Addie nodded at her in thanks.

"You alright?" The Doctor clarified, and she jerked her head again.

"I did it." A smile spread across her face.

"Yes, you did." He agreed fondly. "Now, off we go!"

He dashed away and doubled back after he remembered that the journalist was still there. He soniced her free and suggested, "Now do yourself a favour. Get out."

With that, he departed again with Donna close on his heels. Addie sent her an apologetic look and followed after them.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Donna has arrived! She and Addie will definitely grow to be close, but since both of them are pretty sassy, they will have a tendency to clash sometimes. Also, there are a few Doctor/Addie moments here, but just wait until the next chapter ;) Donna sees something between them that they don't**_

 _ **However, speaking of Addie, how do you guys like her? Is she realistic? I worry that she is too rude, and perhaps too much of a know-it-all. I know she forgets things a lot, but there is an explanation for that later on in the story (not counting the fact that she hasn't seen the show in a few years). Any feedback about her would be greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much! Hope you have a fantastic week!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 ** _Preview of the next chapter:_**

 _"What you going to do, then? Blow them up?"_

 _The Doctor shook his head. "They're just children. They can't help where they come from."_

 _"Oh, that makes a change from last time." Donna snorted. "Martha and Addie must've done you some good."_

 _"They did, yeah." The Doctor reflected on both of his recent companions, but particularly on Martha, whom he dearly missed. "Yeah. They did. She fancied me."_

 _"Who, Addie?"_


	10. Fancy

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Nine: Fancy**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ *****You are all so fantastic! This is the most reviews I've EVER gotten on a chapter, and you are all so nice! Thank you so, so much for your comments; they make me incredibly happy, you have no idea.**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Thank you! I have to admit, I laughed a bit when I wrote that comment about her legs. I really appreciate your feedback on Addie; it's always difficult to create a character that can keep peoples' attentions while not being too perfect. My favorite parts about her are probably her witty/sassy comebacks and banter with the Doctor. Don't worry ;) there'll be more Addie/Doctor moments to come... Including in this chapter.**_

 _ **grapejuice101:**_ _ **Glad you liked it! I'm going to start doing previews of the upcoming chapters at the end of each one I post. Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **She just doesn't know about her feelings yet ;) Although, her jealousy over Donna should have been an obvious clue to her. Here's a slight spoiler: Addie will realize her feelings for him before he does, but it still won't be for a few chapters yet. Kudos to you if you can guess when it will happen! Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **KittyCatKate: Hello again! Thank you for your perspective on Addie. The response to my worries about Addie has been enormously positive! I'm glad that you think she is easy to relate to. I'm really enjoying writing the Addie/Doctor moments and it feels like their relationship is getting easier to write. I think they had a bumpy road getting to this point, but the year that never was kind of smoothed things out for them (although I didn't get to write much about how their relationship changed during that time :/). Here's the chapter!**_

 _ **Alix Winchester:**_ _ **Thank you so much for your feedback! I'm glad that Addie feels relatable. Updates are every Sunday at around 9 AM Pacific Time :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well!**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **There'll be a lot more Doctor/Addie moments in the future ;) There are a couple in this chapter, too. I'm glad you like how I'm portraying Donna! Here's the update! Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **You're amazing, too! Thank you so much!**_

* * *

"Well, then. At last."

After dashing into the main office, the three of them found themselves in a standoff against Miss Foster and her guards. Somewhat taken aback, Donna weakly said, "Hello."

Never one to be upstaged, the Doctor jumped in. "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor. This is Addie, (she wiggled her fingers at the villains) and - "

"I'm Donna." Donna interjected, wanting to speak for herself.

Miss Foster nodded thoughtfully. "Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

The Doctor started patting himself down. "Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen. Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek." He passed it to Addie, who was between him and Donna. She inspected it from all angles, humming in appreciation.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna agreed.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?" The Doctor took the pen back and twiddled it between his fingers.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster revealed proudly.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates."

She looked at him over her glasses. "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'lost'? How do you lose a planet?"

Addie shifted uncomfortably, knowing exactly how the planet was lost, or, rather, _taken._

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Miss Foster preened.

Donna decided it was her turn to talk. "What, like an outer space super nanny?"

Miss Foster inclined her head. "Yes, if you like."

"So. So, those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna deduced.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs." Miss Foster pouted. "Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"Yes, how terrible that they got sick." Addie spat, disgusted at her blatant disregard of the humans affected. "What an unfortunate side effect that a woman _died_ because of them."

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." The Doctor warned Miss Foster, his eyes dark.

Suddenly, Miss Foster's pleasant demeanor disappeared. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to help you, Matron." The Doctor's voice was low. "This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

She looked at him pityingly. "I hardly think you can stop bullets."

The two guards cocked their guns at the three infiltrators and they automatically wheeled back. "No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

Addie slowly brought her hands up to cover her ears.

"... No."

"Nor me." The Doctor beamed, bringing the sonics together. "Let's find out."

A most horrendous buzzing noise filled the room and the windows shattered all around them. Miss Foster and her guards, unprepared as they were, fell to the ground, while Donna had managed to copy Addie's movements just in time. The Doctor had a manic grin on his face, and he was clearly enjoying their pain a little too much.

After all the glass in the room had broken, Donna whacked his arm, wincing as the buzzing hit her ear. "Come on!"

He finally stopped and Addie let go of her ears despite the fact that they were still ringing. Before the enemy could get to their feet, they were already around the corner and out the door.

"Ah, this looks familiar." Adde noted as they went into the supply closet they had spent all day in. The Doctor threw a mop at her and she reluctantly shoved it to the side.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna commented.

Almost as if to prove her wrong, the Doctor pushed into the back wall to reveal a green, glowing piece of machinery. He cocked an eyebrow at the two dumbfounded ladies. "I've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. But, now I've got this, I can get into it." He waggled the sonic pen in their faces.

"And here I was thinking you just liked small spaces." Addie teased, feeling a twinge of guilt. She had forgotten an important detail _again;_ more than that, she had slept for nine hours while he had broken into a critical computer core. "Sorry."

"For what?" He waved the sonic pen over the machine.

"Sleeping on the job." Addie stood to the side of the closet to allow Donna room to join them. "I should have been helping."

"How?" He scoffed. "What could you have possibly done?" He noticed something about the network. "She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy."

Addie flinched at both his words and the screams that came from down the hallway.

"Just enough to stop them." The Doctor said, satisfied. "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?"

Lost in his head, the Doctor completely forgot about what they had been discussing. Donna, who had witnessed the whole thing, felt a frown come over her face. She rubbed Addie's back comfortingly and whispered, "Don't mind him. He's just a stupid spaceman, not worth your time."

Addie gave her a grateful smile and Donna raised her voice to include the Doctor in their conversation. "So, how long have you two been traveling together, then?"

The Doctor paused temporarily and exchanged a glance with Addie. "Little over a year?"

"Think so." She affirmed as he handed her some wires to hold.

He returned to his work, absentmindedly adding, "We had this friend. Martha, she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life. But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"Not your fault." Addie interjected, and the Doctor gave her a look. "Not _entirely_ your fault."

Donna remembered someone else the Doctor had mentioned. "What about Rose?"

"Still lost." He quickly changed the subject, not wanting to linger on his former companion. "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you." Donna mused. "I must have been mad turning down that offer."

The Doctor took a wire from Addie's hands. "What offer?"

"To come with you." Donna said wistfully.

The Doctor turned towards her in bewilderment. "Come with me?"

Donna lit up excitedly, misinterpreting his confusion for a legitimate invitation. "Oh, yes, please!"

He stared at her. "... Right."

They were interrupted as the computer blared out an alarm. "Inducer activated."

Donna refocused on the situation. "What's it doing now?"

The Doctor took a step back, face stricken. "She's started the programme."

Addie waited for him to snap back into action, then realized that it was up to her. "How do we stop it?"

"Got to cancel the signal." The Doctor finally answered, pulling a pendant out of his pocket. "This contains a primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat."

Donna stood there, slightly lost. "Explanation, anyone?"

"The Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis. A million people are going to die." The Doctor threw down the pendant in frustration as the computer denied his attempts at foiling Miss Foster's plans. "No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it!" The Doctor visibly panicked, clutching the back of his head. "I need - I haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Donna asked calmly.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond the both of you." The Doctor ran his fingers over the buttons of the computer urgently. "Got to double the base pulse, I can't."

Addie debated about giving him a hint, then caved in, worried about his mental state. "Doctor, Donna has what you need."

He instantly turned to face her. "A second capsule to boost the override?" He blurted hopefully.

Smugly, Donna pulled out her capsule and dangled it in front of the Doctor's face. He let out an incredulous laugh and snatched it out of her hands, attaching it to the wires. Seconds later, the alarms stopped and the computer shut down.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor cheered, pulling the both of them in for a quick hug. "You two are absolutely brilliant!"

"And don't you forget it, spaceman." Donna reprimanded him, remembering his rude comments from before. Then, a loud crash came from above and the whole building trembled. "What the hell was that?"

The Doctor released them instantly. "The nursery."

"When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill." Donna deduced from his expression.

"Nursery _ship_." The Doctor elaborated. Behind him, the computer came back to life, and Addie flinched in surprise at the sudden sound.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna proposed, wondering why they weren't moving.

The Doctor shushed her. "Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family." He examined the machinery and a look of concentration took over his countenance. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Oooh. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now." He realized. "She is!"

He slammed into the closet door and sprinted down the hallway, leaving Addie and Donna to do their best to keep up with their favorite madman. Of course, he ran directly up to the roof again, and Addie could feel her calves burning from all the stairs they had gone up that day. Donna managed to pass her due to the adrenaline she still had running through her veins, but Addie knew that this adventure was almost over, and found it difficult to keep her momentum going. All that was really left was for the Adipose to return home, and for Miss Foster to meet her untimely demise.

Ah.

Miss Foster was set to die, and for a second, Addie seriously deliberated on whether or not she should try to save her. Then, she felt a stab of disgust for even _considering_ letting someone be killed, villain or not. Who was she to decide who deserved to live or die? She was nobody, nothing, and certainly not a god. She was human, and if there was one thing she knew, it was that no single person should have the power to determine another's fate.

As she burst onto the rooftop, she made one more rule for herself: to always do her best to save lives, no matter how much she despised the other person. If she had the power to save any life she chose, than she certainly had the power to save those whom she did not initially feel inclined to save.

"Doctor!" The man turned to her, a strange expression on his face, and Addie was momentarily distracted. "What's with that look?"

"What look? There's no look." The Doctor blustered, determinedly turning back around to watch the Adipose be beamed up to the mothership. Addie stared at him for a second, noting that Donna was suppressing laughter, and remembered what she had been about to say.

"We need to save Miss Foster." Addie stated firmly, joining him by the roof's edge and looking down. "Before it's… too late."

She stepped back so that she could be eye level with the woman who had floated up in the beam. "Miss Foster - " She began imploringly.

"Please, Matron Cofelia." The woman corrected and Addie resisted the urge to strangle her.

"Doesn't matter." Addie continued. "Can you get across to the roof?"

Miss Foster glanced down at her condescendingly. "Oh, I don't think so. If I never see you lot again, it'll be too soon."

The Doctor flicked his eyes over to Addie and saw the torn expression on her face. He couldn't help but recall what he and Donna had been chatting about while Addie had taken her sweet time on the stairs.

" _What you going to do, then? Blow them up?"_

 _The Doctor shook his head. "They're just children. They can't help where they come from."_

" _Oh, that makes a change from last time." Donna snorted. "Martha and Addie must've done you some good."_

" _They did, yeah." The Doctor reflected on both of his recent companions, but particularly on Martha, whom he dearly missed. "Yeah. They did. She fancied me."_

" _Who, Addie?" Donna laughed freely. "Yeah, anyone can see that. She's mad, she is."_

 _The Doctor froze and took in her words slowly. "What?"_

" _Oh, come on! It's obvious." Donna scoffed as Addie ran onto the roof. "Well," She amended her statement, seeing the innocent panic in the girl's eyes as she approached them, "obvious to everyone but her."_

He didn't know if he could deal with that again - he _really_ didn't. It had been painful enough with Rose, whom he had actually reciprocated feelings for, and incredibly awkward with Martha once the truth had been revealed. However, the thought of letting Addie go made him sick to his stomach, and he again cursed himself for having gotten attached to yet another human. He hadn't had much of a choice, though, after spending a year with her on the Valiant. And, although Martha had been a fantastic companion, he hadn't had as close of a relationship with her as he did with Addie. For the first time since Rose, he felt as if there was someone who could understand him, and life didn't hurt as much anymore.

And that terrified him, because he feared that if Addie were forcibly taken from him as Rose had been, he didn't know if he could survive another heartbreak. He refused to lose another one of his closest friends; besides, the universe owed him that much.

"Doctor! _Doctor!_ "

He snapped out of his reverie to see a frustrated and bewildered Addie glaring at him. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Listen to her." The Doctor swept back into the conversation, ridiculing himself for having gotten caught up in emotion at such an inopportune time. "I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So, what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice."

"I'm far more than that." Miss Foster spread her arms. "I'm nanny to all these children."

"That's the point!" Addie exploded. "The parents don't need you anymore!" She leaned over the edge off the roof, extending her arms. "Take my hand if you want to live!"

Miss Foster initially sneered at the other girl, but after seeing the genuine concern in Addie's eyes, the smirk fell right off her face. Her hand tentatively reached out for Addie's, and their fingertips had just brushed when the beam suddenly shut off. An expression of regret was on her countenance as gravity took effect and hurtled her towards the ground.

Addie slowly withdrew her hand and took a deep breath. _You did your best._ She told herself, and found the strength to move on.

* * *

"That's my car! That is like _destiny_. And I've been ready for this!"

The three of them were in the alleyway where the TARDIS and Donna's car were parked, and Addie belatedly noted that Donna's car had been the blue one positioned directly next to the TARDIS. The trunk was nearly overflowing with luggage and Addie couldn't help but smile at Donna's enthusiasm.

"I packed ages ago, just in case, but after I saw Addie last night, I packed even more things!" Donna shoved a box in the Doctor's arms and he looked at Addie accusingly, as if it were her fault.

"You've got a, a hatbox." The Doctor blinked owlishly, not knowing what to feel.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna babbled, bouncing to stand in the TARDIS doorway. "I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she - " Donna stopped, slightly hurt at the fact that neither of them had interrupted her. "You're not saying much."

The Doctor stood there, torn. "No, it's just… It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

Addie knew exactly what he meant; it was joyful, and it was melancholy. It was a dream and a nightmare, all wrapped into one, but Addie knew that the good outweighed the bad. She thought it was good of him to give a warning; after all, none of his other companions had received a disclaimer. Nonetheless, she had _never_ regretted her decision to join him.

Donna's face fell. "You don't want me."

"I'm not saying that." The Doctor stated, thinking of all the horrors he had put Martha and Addie through over the past year. No, it was the opposite; he _still_ selfishly wanted both Addie and Donna to travel with him, but he wanted them to be aware of the dangers they would face.

"But, you asked me." Donna pleaded, still not understanding. "Would you rather be on your own? Just you two?"

"No! That's not it at all." Addie reassured her immediately, missing the frown that the Doctor had on his face; she had shot that idea down awfully quickly, so why wasn't he feeling more relieved about it?

"No. Actually, no. But the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated." A dark look came over his face and Addie dared to squeeze his hand comfortingly. "And that was all my fault. I just want a mate."

Donna tilted her head, and Addie knew what was coming next. "You just want to mate?"

"I just want a mate!" The Doctor repeated, and the mood lightened as Addie burst into laughter.

Donna hid behind the TARDIS door, astounded at his audacity. "You're not mating with me, sunshine! You've already got Addie!"

Just like that, her laughter abruptly cut off. " _Excuse_ me?"

" _A_ mate. I want _a_ mate." The Doctor stressed, wincing at the daggers being thrown at him from the two women.

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing." Donna stepped out of the TARDIS more confidently than before.

Taken aback, the Doctor scratched his head. "There we are, then. Okay."

Donna nodded firmly, then the weight of his words hit her. "I can come?"

"Yeah. 'Course you can, yeah. I'd love it." The Doctor finally smiled, and Donna beamed.

"Me too." Addie added for good measure.

"Oh, that's just - " Donna rushed forward, arms spread out in a hug, then halted. "Car keys."

The Doctor's smile dimmed a little. "What?"

"I've still got my mum's car keys." Donna backed away. "I won't be a minute."

Crestfallen, the Doctor lowered his arms and looked at Addie cautiously as Donna ran to the street. "Are you really okay with this?"

She creased her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor scratched his nose absentmindedly. "You won't get jealous, will you? Over, er, me."

Her eyes widened and a mixed sense of anger and amusement toiled within her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but do you think that the world revolves around you? Not everyone is obsessed with you, Doctor, and while you are certainly my best friend _at the moment_ , don't think for a _second_ that I would sacrifice my friendship with Donna for the sake of your enormous ego."

Addie turned and went into the TARDIS, picking up a suitcase along the way, when a pang of guilt hit her. She gazed behind her to see the Doctor standing in the rain, looking like a kicked puppy, and teased him affectionately, "Time dunce."

The grin she so loved came back on his face, and Addie was suddenly grateful that she hadn't told him the truth. She would miss the very short period in which it had just been the two of them in the TARDIS, but a new era was beginning.

The era of the Doctor-Donna.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you were so excited to wave at my grandfather." Donna told Addie as they gathered in the console room. The Doctor was somewhere else in the TARDIS, a rare event in-and-of-itself, and the two girls were waiting for him to start their next adventure.

After a few hours of helping Donna get settled in, the two had become a lot closer and Donna had even apologized for dragging Addie around in her attempts to find the Doctor. In return, Addie forgave her and explained her foreknowledge, upon which Donna had shot question after question at her. Addie then had to tell her the rules regarding her abilities, which Donna had instantly insulted. And, here she was again, trying to draw out some information about the future.

"What can I say?" Addie shrugged. "He's a fantastic guy."

Donna made a face. "Oh, don't say that."

"Well, don't misinterpret my words, then!" Addie retorted jokingly, leaning against one of the coral pillars. "Besides, why can't I have my secrets about you when you have yours about me?"

It was true. Addie had taken the opportunity to ask Donna what she and the Doctor had been discussing on the roof before she'd arrived, but Donna refused to spill, only saying that Addie would find out eventually.

"That's different." Donna answered with a snort. "That's something I can't tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself."

Addie rolled her eyes. "Nice work on being super elusive. Full points."

Donna reached out and smacked her shoulder. "Oh, don't you start getting lippy with me, Adelaide McLaughlin."

She rubbed her arm balefully. "I really wish I hadn't told you my full name." Donna had managed to pry out every little detail about her backstory, citing that she deserved to know who she was traveling with. Addie had conceded, agreeing that it was only fair because she knew basically everything about Donna.

"Ha! Too late now." Donna replied smugly, perking up as the Doctor finally entered the room. "Oi, where have _you_ been?"

He cleverly avoided her inquiry. "Nah, the question _should_ be, 'where _haven't_ you been?'"

Donna blurted out the first place she could think of. "Italy."

Addie nodded thoughtfully. "Me neither, actually, but that's not saying much. I hadn't ever left the United States before I jumped dimensions."

The Doctor eyed her curiously; that was something he hadn't known. "No baby steps for you, I see. Just dove right in."

"Well," Addie pushed off the coral pillar, "you know me. I'm a daredevil."

All three of them snorted at her words. If anything, Addie was the opposite; she was much too careful about everything, and was only reckless when lives were at stake.

"So! Rome." The Doctor decided as he started piloting the ship. "Better than that, actually."

The TARDIS landed, and Donna and Addie shared an excited glance as the Doctor threw open the doors. They hurried out behind him and Addie locked the door.

" _Ancient_ Rome." The Doctor declared, pulling aside a ratty curtain to reveal a bustling street. "Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

Donna pushed out into the street and spun around in awe. "Oh, my God. It's, it's so Roman. This is fantastic." She grabbed the Doctor in a hug, and he let out a pleased laugh.

"I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead." Donna suddenly stopped, forcing the Doctor and Addie to halt their progression down the street. Addie glanced at all the lively people in awe, surprised at how modern the whole scene was; it was just like a marketplace from her time, except for the apparel.

"Well, don't tell _them_ that." The Doctor lightly teased her.

Donna's eyes caught on a sign nearby and she frowned slightly. "Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English. Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now." The Doctor elucidated, keeping an eye on Addie as she wandered off to examine a ring that looked strikingly like her locket.

She took her necklace out and held it next to the ring. Interestingly enough, the emeralds on both of the pieces of jewelry appeared to be nearly identical. Behind the table, the merchant inspected her rather amusedly.

"The crazy woman is back again." He chuckled to himself, and Addie instantly looked up, affronted.

"Are you talking to me?" She said confusedly. "Firstly, you don't know a thing about me, and secondly, this is the only time I've ever even _been_ to your stand."

He wheeled back, a mixture of shock and annoyance on his face. "So you _can_ understand me. That was a funny act you put on a few minutes ago. Have you got a twin? A foreign twin?"

Addie was eerily reminded of the time in the show when the Doctor had taken off his tie in front of Martha to prove that he was a time traveler. "No, just me. Um, can you tell me what I did?"

He stared at her blankly. "You're kidding me."

"Er, no, unfortunately."

"Well," He leaned forward, a smile on his face, "who am I to deny a pretty woman, crazy though she may be."

Addie blushed slightly and nodded for him to go on.

"Your doppleganger was wearing different clothes, and she dashed over and blurted something out to me." He shook his head. "Didn't understand a word she said. She looked pretty frustrated, though, and left me that ring before she ran off."

Addie looked down at the one in her hand curiously. "This one?"

"That one." He affirmed. "Looks an awful lot like that necklace you have. You're welcome to take it back."

"But, that wasn't me." Addie started half-heartedly, not knowing whether her own words were true or not.

He shrugged. "Either way, I don't want it; it gives me a bad feeling. You'd be doing me a favor."

Tentatively, her fingers closed over the ring and she slipped it onto her right hand. He let out a low whistle, and again, she turned a little pink. The merchant was pretty attractive and his attention was incredibly flattering. "Thank you. May I offer a favor in return?"

He quirked an eyebrow in intrigue. "Sure, crazy lady, go ahead."

"I'm a bit of a prophetess." Addie claimed quickly, aware that the Doctor was now heading in her direction. "And I know that a major disaster is about to happen in this city. If you want to live, get yourself out of Pompeii right now."

"What?" He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I swear on everything you or I could possibly believe in that what I say is the truth." Addie swore urgently. "Get out while you still can."

Although he looked skeptical, the merchant nodded slowly. "I'll take your word for it, then. This day has been far too strange for it _not_ to be a sign." He rubbed his temples. "Your lunacy is rubbing off on me. That's it; I'm packing up. Thank you, crazy lady."

The Doctor reached the stand and looked between the two of them inquisitively. "Making friends, Addie?"

She smiled at him, and then turned towards the merchant. "I guess you could call it that. Thank you, again, sir."

The merchant grinned at her and started gathering his things. "See you around, crazy lady."

As the Doctor and Addie walked off to rendezvous with Donna again, the Doctor prompted, "Crazy lady?"

"I'll tell you all about it once I figure out exactly what happened." Addie chortled, skirting around the topic. "So, what's Donna doing over there?"

"Experimenting." He answered. "Apparently, when she speaks Latin, she sounds Welsh."

"Huh." Addie mulled it over. "Interesting."

Donna spun around once they reached her and yanked them along impatiently. "Come on, I want to keep going!"

"Aye, aye." Addie said, and received a withering look from Donna. At that, she hastened to change the subject. "I think this is when I should give you a hint."

Just like that, Donna was distracted again. "Oh, go on, then."

Addie gave the Doctor a small poke and addressed her words to him. "I think you already know what I'm going to say, Doctor, but this is not Rome."

"What do you mean, 'not Rome'?" The Doctor blurted defensively, speeding up. "Of course this is Rome, it's very much… Roman. Look at all the Romans around here. Lovely."

"Doctor," Addie sighed, hurrying after him, Donna at her heels. "You know I'm telling the truth. It's not your fault that the TARDIS took us here."

"Yeah," Donna added as they entered a courtyard, "not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?"

"And why," Addie finished, "is there smoke coming from it?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to reply, the ground shook furiously beneath their feet and Addie lost her balance. The Doctor automatically steadied her, a look of dawning horror on his face. "Pompeii. We're in Pompeii, and it's volcano day."

As the tremors began to cease, the gears in the Doctor's mind turned. Where they were at the moment was very much not safe; furthermore, it was a fixed point in time that he did not want to subject either one of his companions to. Donna hadn't yet experienced the helplessness of not being able to interfere, and, while Addie had, it was almost worse for her because he knew exactly how she would react. He didn't want her to be hurt again so soon after their relatively death-free Adipose adventure. Then again, she _had_ known this was coming, judging by her hint.

Still, they needed to get out of there, fast.

"Wonder if Jack's around here somewhere." Addie thought out loud, recalling how he had claimed to use Pompeii in one of his cons.

The Doctor flinched - that was another reason to leave. He did not want to run into any old versions of Jack, both for fear of creating a paradox and for wanting to avoid his flirtatious nature. "We need to get back to the TARDIS."

"What? Why?" Donna demanded, already getting attached to the idea of helping out the people of Pompeii. Without saying anything, the Doctor turned and ran back the way they came, Donna following him frustratedly.

"Always with the running." Addie muttered and took off after the other two.

* * *

Unsurprisingly (at least, to her), the TARDIS had been stolen and sold to Caecilius, and the three of them were currently trying to find Foss Street where his house was located. The Doctor had suggested they split up, and Addie had been surprised to hear him suggest that she stay with him. Donna hadn't verbalized much, but the way she quickly left had said more than enough.

"I don't understand why I couldn't go off on my own, either." Addie trotted at his side as they skimmed the street signs. "How can you let your companion, on her first trip, might I add, run about Pompeii and then order me to stick with you?"

The Doctor looked ahead determinedly. "What, you don't enjoy my company?"

"You _know_ that's not what I'm saying."

That was true, but he had been trying to distract her from sticking her nose into his business anymore than her presence had already invaded his thoughts. Quite frankly, he was worried about Addie and her inevitable implosion of emotion, and didn't know if he would have been able to focus on his task without stressing over how she was feeling. After seeing how intensely she had empathized with the passengers on the Titanic when he had left her alone to go to Earth, the Doctor wanted to avoid causing her any more painful emotions. At least now, with him by her side, she wouldn't have to go through it alone.

However, instead of voicing what was on his mind, he asked, "Are you having any luck?"

"No." She replied shortly, bothered by the fact that he hadn't given her a straight answer. Then, her eyes caught on something. "Wait, is that it?"

The Doctor veered off to the side, and again, Addie felt a surge of irritation as his sudden movement caused her to stumble over her feet. He really wasn't getting in her good books today. "Ha, ha! Foss Street! Let's go find Donna."

He grabbed her hand, and although Addie wanted to slap it away, she couldn't find it in her to do it after seeing his jubilant grin. "For the record, I'm still upset with you." She informed him as they turned a corner. "I don't appreciate your distrust."

His smile faltered slightly. "You think I don't trust you?" They jogged down the street. "Addie, I trust you wholeheartedly, even if you _do_ make dumb decisions sometimes."

A relieved smirk tugged the corners of her mouth. "Then, what's the issue? Why can't I go off on my own?"

 _I care too much about you to risk you having an emotional breakdown by yourself_. The Doctor mentally answered, but vocalized, "What if I just want my Tigress by my side, eh? Just like old times."

A burst of warmth filled her and she didn't feel as angry anymore. "Old times? You mean, like yesterday?"

"Oh, pot _a_ to, pot _ah_ to." The Doctor spotted Donna ahead of them (her auburn hair was difficult to miss), and pulled Addie over to her. "We've got it! Foss Street's this way!"

"No. Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna babbled excitedly. The Doctor was tensed, ready to take off again, but her last statement caught his attention.

"What do you want a bell for?"

"To warn everyone. Start the evacuation." Donna stared at the oblivious man. "What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

"It's 79 AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow." The Doctor replied instantly, wanting to get a move on. Addie made a mental note of the date because she had a strong suspicion that it would be important in her future.

"Plenty of time." Donna said, relieved. "We could get everyone out easy."

The Doctor groaned. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen. "Yeah, except we're not going to."

Beside him, he felt Addie try to slip her hand out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip; he needed the support more than she did.

"But, that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people." Donna was shocked. This wasn't the same man whom she had seen in action yesterday; no, this was more like the cold-hearted alien who had stood by and watched as hundreds of Racnoss children drowned. However, she missed the torment dancing in his eyes and couldn't see beyond his expressionless face. Not like Addie could.

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it."

Donna put her hands on her hips. "Says who?"

"Says me." The Doctor answered easily.

"What, and you're in charge?"

"TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah." The Doctor hissed, wanting to get a move on. He cast an uneasy glance at Addie, who was choosing not to involve herself in the conversation.

"Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

"You stand in the marketplace announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer." Something clicked in his mind, and he looked at Addie again with a newfound realization. The merchant had called her a crazy lady, hadn't he? Had Addie tried to warn him? She locked eyes with him defiantly, and then he tore his gaze away. "Now, come on. TARDIS. We are getting out of here."

He started to go off again, but stopped at Donna's next question. "Addie, what about you? Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Truthfully," Addie admitted, tugging Donna along, "I already have."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I really liked this chapter. Here, you have Donna pushing for the Doctor to reflect on his and Addie's "friendship" and the Doctor being all worried about how Addie is dealing with another disaster. He's normally not that protective over her, but based off of their past experience on the Titanic, he knows that she is particularly sensitive when it comes to mass death - not to mention that Pompeii is a fixed point, which makes everything worse. However, Addie can't read his thoughts, so she just thinks that he doesn't trust her (silly Addie). On top of all that, you have Donna arguing with the Doctor over things she doesn't quite understand. Fun, fun.**_

 _ **Well, now the Doctor has realized how important Addie is to him, even if he hasn't even touched upon his romantic feelings for her. Baby steps are still progress, though.**_

 _ **You are all super fabulous, and I'm so grateful for your enormous response to my question from last chapter! Now, I have another one that I proposed before: what should the Addie/Doctor ship name be? I didn't get too many answers last time, and I'm really struggling. All I can think of is "Daddie" and I really don't like that.**_

 _ **One last side note: FSA has reached 100 followers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope that you guys like where FSA is going!**_

 _ **Have a lovely week!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Where are we going now?" Donna inquired, eyeing the dark passageway ahead warily._

 _"Into the volcano." The Doctor waited for them expectantly. As Donna caved in and followed him, Addie hesitated._

 _"Is this a good time to tell you that I'm incredibly claustrophobic?"_

 _"Well, it's a good thing I'm a doctor, then, eh?" The Doctor beckoned her closer. "Come on, we've faced far worse than this. Remember the engine room on the Titanic?"_

 _Addie let out a weak chuckle. "I would prefer not to."_

 _He rolled his eyes and yanked on her arm. "Oh, just come on. Hold onto my hand, and don't let go."_


	11. Defense

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Ten: Defense**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **amrawo: A crazy doppleganger, indeed ;) Thank you for your review again! Now that Donna's put the idea in the Doctor's head, he's gonna be extra wary of her reactions towards him... He's also going to be more aware of his reactions towards her ;) **_

_**KittyCatKate:**_ _ **I suppose it depends on how you view it... It's the past for one version of Addie, and the future for another version. So, both? I swear, this plot line has a method to its madness; I'm not just confusing you all for fun. Thank you for reviewing again!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of**_ _ **VI: Thank you for all those ideas! Wow. I really like 'Adeta' (pronounced as ah-day-tah, I assume) and 'Thetalaide,' actually. It would make more sense, too, considering that 'Theta' is the Doctor's true name, as opposed to his title. I think I'll choose 'Adeta' - it's short and sweet. You are **_**fantastic** _ **! Thanks for your continual reviews! :)**_

 _ **DarkBalance: Thanks for your help! I think I'll go with what Arashi - IV of VI chose: 'Adeta' is cute. I hadn't considered combining 'Theta' with 'Adelaide' before, but I think it works out better than 'Doctor' and 'Adelaide.' There'll be plenty more quirky dynamics in this chapter, as well as an argument! You'll have that to look forward to (or dread?); drama is always a two-sided coin. **_

_**WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **I know, their romantic tension is becoming a little stifling XD Each chapter, their relationship grows and transforms a little more. I can promise you that a big change will come in the Silence in the Library arc ;) You're definitely right on that 'Addie' is a hard name to combine with 'the Doctor.' Arashi - IV of VI came up with a really good one that uses 'Theta', and although it's not officially canon, I think it flows pretty nicely. What do you think of 'Adeta'? Thanks for your review again!**_

 _ **BlueFlame27: Thank you so, so much! Your words really mean a lot to me! I always aim to make my characters be as realistic as possible, and I really appreciate when people give me feedback. I'm glad that FSA doesn't seem too Addie-centric. I especially am happy about the fact that you think FSA is refreshing; there are so many Doctor Who fics out there that it becomes hard to stand out, and it's easy to become critical of yourself (which I am **_**very** _ **guilty of). I hope you continue to like my story! As far as 'Docalaide' goes... I think I'll stick with 'Adeta,' which another reviewer came up with. It has a nice flow, don't you think? Thank you for your help, though!**_

 _ **WhovianPotter: Wow, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you think that Addie is a solid character, that she has flaws and interacts with the canon characters well! I always find that I get frustrated when fanfics follow the plot of the show too closely, because then it's just a repeat of what you've already seen. Even in my fic, I often get annoyed with how much dialogue I have to copy from Doctor Who (which is why you often see Addie sneaking off and tuning out, to be honest, which actually makes her seem more developed). Again, thank you so much!**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:** **I hope I'm not putting too many Addie/Doctor moments in here, but I'm glad you like them! You definitely caught on to the paradox in Pompeii - nice work! It was kind of funny to think of Jack running around in Pompeii, and I sometimes wonder where and what he was doing there before it blew. Some kind of con, for sure. As far as the teasing goes, I like to incorporate some light-hearted banter, but Addie and the Doctor definitely have a deeper relationship that's just started to come out. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your review!**_

* * *

"What have you done?" The Doctor demanded. He had wanted to stop and interrogate Addie about how dangerous her actions could have been, but the TARDIS was, unfortunately, of higher importance. "I thought you knew that this was a fixed point in time."

"And I thought that _you_ said that if people are meant to die, they will die, irregardless." Addie countered, hurriedly matching his pace. "It's not like I tried to save all of Pompeii. I know very well that _that's_ impossible, but there shouldn't be any harm in rescuing _one person_."

He reluctantly conceded to her point. "Fine, but _please_ don't do that again without checking in with me first. At least, not during an event that happens during a fixed point in time."

"Promise." Addie agreed, but crossed her fingers behind her back. Only Donna saw, but she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

Satisfied, the Doctor pointed out the building they had been looking for. "There it is! Come on!"

They approached the door and Addie knocked politely. Upon hitting the door, it gave slightly and Addie pushed her way inside after raising her eyebrows at the others. As soon as she did so, however, the earth began shaking again and she grabbed onto the doorframe for support.

"Stupid volcano." Addie groaned. In an alcove beside her, a marble bust rocked back and forth precariously. Just as it tipped over, the Doctor launched himself forward and caught it in his hands, placing it back on the ledge as the tremors began to cease.

Then, a man rounded the corner, and his alarmed eyes landed on the Doctor and the way his hands were still touching the bust. He relaxed slightly upon seeing that the bust had been secured and adapted a more businesslike persona. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

Addie let go of the doorframe and did her best not to stare at the man in awe; this was the human who had made such an impact on the Doctor that he had regenerated into his likeness. It was strange and mind-boggling to think that if she somehow managed to continue traveling with the Doctor a few hundred years into the future, this was the man he would become. Of course, she was only human (at least, most likely), so she would be dead long before then. Her face fell slightly at that thought.

"But that's me, I'm a visitor." The Doctor took advantage of the opportunity, shaking Caecilius' hand warmly. "Hello."

Without further ado, the Doctor strolled further into the house, causing an alarmed Caecilius to dog his footsteps. "Who are you?"

"I am Spartacus." The Doctor proclaimed as Addie and Donna came beside him.

"And so am I." Donna added.

Not having enough time to think of a name that sounded even remotely Latin, Addie was forced to finish, "I am also Spartacus."

The Doctor repressed a smile at the reluctance in her voice, and Caecilius mistakenly interpreted it. "Mister and Mrs. Spartacus?" He nodded at Addie and the Doctor, who were standing a bit closer than Donna was. "And your sister?"

This was the second time that had happened, Addie mused, cheeks pink, but it made it no less embarrassing. The Doctor was also shocked, but more from the realization that now three people had mistaken them for a couple: Astrid, Donna, and Caecilius. What were they doing that gave off that impression?

Before either of them could say anything, however, Donna intervened. "Yes, that's correct. I'm his sister, and these two are newlyweds. Aren't they just _adorable_?"

"Such a lovely couple." Caecilius agreed, more out of a desire to get them out of his house.

Addie shot a dirty look at Donna, who was having far too much fun with their act. "Yes, sometimes Spartacus and I take her along with us on our business trips, but I'm afraid that she often doesn't know what she's talking about." She commented out of the corner of her mouth, "Speaks before she thinks, you see."

Donna opened her mouth, offended, but Caecilius stated apologetically, "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

The Doctor recovered enough to ask. "And that trade would be?"

"Marble. Lopus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man." Caecilius proudly said.

"That's good." The Doctor dug in his pants pocket for his psychic paper. "That's good, because I'm the marble inspector." He quickly flashed the paper at Caecilius and made his way into the courtyard where Caecilius' wife and son were seated.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection." Caecilius' wife gasped, getting to her feet. She took one look at her son, Quintus, who was drinking wine, and dumped the contents of his glass onto a nearby shrub. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son."

Caecilius tried to step in front of the Doctor. "This is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for a - "

The Doctor waved him off. "Nothing to worry about. I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me."

In the corner of the room was the TARDIS, and the three travelers heaved a sigh of relief.

"I told you to get rid of it." Metella grit out, thinking that they would get in trouble.

"I only bought it today." Caecilius blurted defensively, following Addie, the Doctor, and Donna over to the blue box.

"Ah, well. _Caveat emptor_."

Addie gave the Doctor a blank stare, not knowing what that meant.

Caecilius felt likewise. "Oh, you're Celtic. That's lovely."

The Doctor patted the TARDIS fondly before turning back to face Caecilius. "I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

"Although," Donna piped up, seeing an opportunity, "while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

The Doctor sent her a dark look, but it didn't have an impact on her whatsoever. "Don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna looked at Addie for support.

"Er, yes. I hear it's prime sailing season." Addie stammered. "Why not go for a cruise?"

Both the Doctor and Donna gave her disbelieving glances and she shrugged defensively. She wasn't very good at coming up with lies on the spot.

"I thought prime sailing season wasn't for another couple of months." Caecilius narrowed his eyes. "So why should we do that?"

"Well, the volcano, for starters." Donna stated strongly.

"What?"

"Volcano." Donna emphasized.

Addie studied her feet as Caecilius repeated. "What ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep." Donna was confused, and it was starting to show.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and led her away. "Oh, Spartacus, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet."

This left Addie with Caecilius and Metella, and she shifted uncomfortably under their stares. "Er, I'll be right back."

She quickly followed the Doctor and Donna to the altar, where she heard Donna's raised voice. "Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

Addie shamelessly eavesdropped as the Doctor answered testily, "And that's my fault?"

"Right now, yes." Donna twisted around, catching Addie in the act. "At least Addie isn't as heartless as you are. _She's_ actually helping people."

An unexpected surge of anger rose up in Addie at Donna's misinterpretation of the Doctor. "If that's what you think about the Doctor, than you don't know him at all."

Donna was surprised at Addie's defensive words; if anything, she thought that the other woman would have been on her side, seeing as she had tried to save people's lives while the Doctor had wanted to run away from it all. She was effectively silenced, for once, and the Doctor turned around slowly, his eyes filled with some kind of burning emotion as they searched Addie's.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."

The Doctor tore his gaze away from Addie and focused on the middle-aged man who had just entered the building.

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always." Caecilius strode over to the man in a false show of confidence. "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house."

He held his hand out for Lucius to shake, but hastily retracted it when the other man made no move to return the favor.

Lucius sneered snootily. "The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west."

Caecilius, clearly not understanding the metaphor that Lucius had used, could do little else but reply, "Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius continued.

"There now, Metella." Caecilius reached out to his wife for support. "Have you ever heard such wisdom?"

"Never. It's an honour." Metella bowed her head at Lucius, who made no reply.

Suddenly aware of the strangers in the room, and searching for a way to change the subject, Caecilius jumped into motion. "Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Mister and Mrs. Spartacus, and his sister, Spartacus."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said dismissively, and for the first time, Addie could actually understand his words. She was never one for riddles.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor instantly answered, gaining an impressed look from Lucius.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set." The Doctor admitted, to which Lucius let out a triumphant laugh. "And yet the son of the father must also rise."

Lucius' face turned stony. "Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning."

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo."

Caecilius leaned over to Lucius knowingly. "He's Celtic."

The Doctor linked arms with Addie and reached for Donna as well. "We'll be off in a minute."

"I'm not going." Donna said quietly, flinching away from his hands.

Knowing that the Doctor was in a bad mood, Addie linked her other arm with Donna's and gave her a pleading look. "Come on, Donna. Just trust me on this one." Addie winked once and Donna repressed a smile.

"Fine."

Donna let Addie tug her towards the TARDIS, hoping that the other girl had a plan. Sure enough, as the Doctor touched the TARDIS doors, Caecilius announced, "The moment of revelation. And here it is."

Curiosity overpowering his desire to flee Pompeii, the Doctor retraced his footsteps to the courtyard, bringing the other two girls with him. "Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then?"

In front of them rested a piece of marble, carved in the design of a circuit board.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius replied excitedly, happy that Lucius was content with his work.

"Where'd you get the pattern?"

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius answered vaguely.

"But that looks like a circuit." Donna mumbled under her breath.

"Made of stone." The Doctor affirmed.

Wanting more information, Donna raised her voice towards Lucius. "Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?"

"That is my job, as City Augur." Lucius said disdainfully.

Her brows creased. "What's that, then, like the mayor?"

Seeing their incredulous looks, the Doctor hurriedly apologized. "Oh, ha. You must excuse my friend, she's from Barcelona."

He then faced Donna, feeling frustrated again. "No, but this is an age of superstition - of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of the ten o'clock news."

"They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us."

Everyone in the room started at the sound of a new voice. Evelina, Metella and Caecilius' daughter, had entered the room, and she looked deathly ill. Despite herself, Addie couldn't help but feel indignant; she had hardly said a word since they'd barged into the house, so why had she been placed in the same category as the Doctor and Donna, who had done little else _but_ run their mouths?

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence." The Doctor instantly spouted.

Metella, fearing that the interaction would reflect badly upon her family, sped over to her daughter. "I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours."

"Oh, for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?" Quintus demanded worriedly.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius grit out.

But Quintus refused to back down. "Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her."

Addie did as he asked and noted the dark circles beneath the girl's vacant eyes. She felt a wave of pity for her, and recalled many a night when she had looked exactly like that during the year that never was. However, Lucius saw the girl differently; he didn't see her as someone to be concerned for, but, rather, as a threat to address.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood." Metella blustered. "They say she has remarkable visions."

Lucius scoffed. "The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

Donna turned her head sharply towards the impudent man. "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate."

Addie hid a smirk at the irritated expression on Lucius' face and steadied herself as the ground began to tremble again. Of course, Lucius took the earthquake to his advantage.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you."

Addie bristled at his threat but forced herself to calm down. She was sure that this wouldn't be the first misogynistic place she would be traveling to with the Doctor, and she needed to learn how to control her anger.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" The Doctor asked distractedly, frowning into the distance.

"They give me strength." Evelina whispered as she ironically leaned on her mother for support.

"It doesn't look like it to me."

Evelina lifted her chin challengingly. "Is that your opinion as a doctor?"

The Doctor froze. The tension that filled the room was palpable. "I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor. That's your name." Evelina continued.

"How did you know that?"

Evelina didn't give him an answer. "And you. You call yourself Noble." She addressed Donna next, and Addie swallowed harshly.

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude." Metella reprimanded her daughter uneasily. Around them, the earth still shook.

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk." The Doctor encouraged, despite the fact that his anxiety was rising by the second. He wanted to see how much Evelina knew, and perhaps she knew even more about some of them than they did now. Of course, he was referring to Addie and her mysterious past.

"You all come from so far away." Evelina stated dazedly. Then, her eyes focused with startling clarity on Addie. "Especially you - the girl who has forgotten and who will continue to forget. The displaced daughter of the author who has yet to write her own story."

Now, it was Addie's turn to stiffen. What had she forgotten? Did that mean that she would lose all of her memories in the near future? And was that a clue about her mother or father?

The Doctor observed Addie and saw the alarm in her eyes. He suddenly felt very angry, even though he had been the one to condone Evelina's words. He was done playing games. "That's enough."

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius agreed out of spite.

"Not this time, Lucius." The Doctor shook his head. "No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

"Oh, don't say that." Addie groaned, knowing that it would only prompt Lucius to reveal more about their pasts.

Sure enough, he retorted, "Is that so, man from Gallifrey?"

"What?"

"The strangest of images." Lucius mused almost conversationally. "Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

Donna clutched Addie's arm fearfully. "Doctor, what are they doing?"

Lucius slowly looked at Donna. "And you, daughter of London."

Donna's grip tightened, and her voice quivered as she inquired, "How does he know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Lucius boasted, his eyes sliding over to Addie. "Of course, the author's daughter was already aware of this."

The Doctor briefly glanced at Addie as Donna blurted unsurely, "That's impossible."

"Doctor, she is returning." Lucius warned the other man.

"Who is?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes, refusing to admit that his hearts skipped a beat at all the possibilities that ran through his mind. "Who's she?"

"And you, daughter of London." An eerie smile formed on Lucius' face. "There is something on your back."

Donna's hand shot to her shoulder. "What's that mean?" She panicked, and Addie tried to reassure her.

"Donna, it's all right. There's nothing on your back." _Yet._ She mentally added, flinching as Lucius finally turned his attentions towards her.

"Daughter of the author, your necklace is the noose around your neck." Lucius finished, reveling in the power he had over everyone in the room. "Beware the eleventh."

Addie's hand wandered up to her two necklaces and she wondered dazedly which one was set to kill her; was it the necklace of keys, or was it the emerald pendant that now matched the ring on her finger? She could have sworn that one of them heated up against her collarbones, but after grabbing both chains she could certify that all she felt was cool metal. _That's it,_ Addie trembled as much as the earth beneath her, _I'm going insane._

However, Evelina had to have the last word. "Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself." A tear trickled down her cheek. "You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time."

With that, she promptly collapsed, the earthquake stopped, and the three time travelers were left feeling both extremely bewildered and thoroughly petrified.

* * *

Night had fallen upon Pompeii, and Addie and Donna were chatting with a newly-revitalized Evelina. Although Addie was admittedly still creeped out by the young prophetess, she was happy to see the girl giggling at the sight of Donna trying on a purple robe.

"You're not supposed to laugh." Donna protested, throwing the shawl over her shoulder dramatically. She then posed, and Addie snorted before she could stop herself. "What do you think? The Goddess Venus."

"Oh, that's sacrilege!" Evelina gasped, leaning on Addie for support. The two girls were sat on Evelina's bed, as Addie had claimed the spot after she had finished playing dress-up a couple of minutes ago. Metella had been kind enough to lend them some era-appropriate clothing, and so Addie was now wearing a rich green gown. She had no idea how easy it would be to run in, but she supposed that she would just have to see. Either way, the silky-smooth fabric felt heavenly on her skin, and she had no plans of taking it off anytime soon.

Unsurprisingly, the Doctor had declined the offer for a change of clothes, and had snuck off to investigate Lucius' abode shortly thereafter. Both Donna and Addie had planned on going with him, but he had shot them down, claiming it was a one man job. However, neither of them were really too bothered; Addie because she knew what would happen with him, and Donna because she was still pretty irritated at the Doctor's lack of intervention. Admittedly, Addie was also aware of the fact that Donna would soon be kidnapped by the Sisterhood, but she couldn't quite remember when or why, so she decided to stick by Donna's side to see if she could prevent it, or at the very least, accompany her.

"Nice to see you laugh, though." Pleased with her attire, Donna nudged Addie to give her some space to sit on the bed. Once Addie had obligingly scooted over and Donna was seated, she asked curiously, "What do you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got mates? Do you go hanging about round the shops? TK Maximus?"

Evelina shook her head, her mood dampening. "I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life."

Donna leaned forward. "Do you get any choice in that?"

"It's not my decision." Evelina said, a tinge of regret in her voice. "The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight." She cocked her head slightly at Addie. "As does she."

"Unfortunately." Addie sighed, gaining sympathetic looks from the two other women. "It's both a blessing and a curse, but at least it's helpful."

Donna seized the segue into the topic she wanted to breech. "Speaking of sight, what can you see happening tomorrow?"

"Is tomorrow special?"

"You tell me." Donna answered challengingly. "What do you see?"

"The sun will rise, the sun will set. Nothing special at all." Evelina glanced at the strawberry blonde girl. "Why? Does Addie see differently?"

Addie jumped a bit at the use of her name, but reminded herself that it would have been an easy task for Evelina to find it. "... Yes." She hedged. "I see _very_ differently."

Seeing that Addie was uncomfortable with using her foreknowledge, Donna decided to step in. "Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything because he'll kill me, but we've got a prophecy too."

Evelina cried out softly and covered her eyes with her hands. On the backs of each of them were tattoos of eyes, and Addie could have sworn that one of them moved.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out." Donna persisted, mistaking Evelina's movement for stubbornness. "Evelina, can you hear me? Listen."

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina said shakily.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true, I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, and this whole town is going to get buried."

"That's not true." Evelina retorted, eyes still covered.

"It is." Addie replied sadly. The cat was out of the bag, now, and she figured that she may as well support Donna. "I'm so sorry, Evelina, but every person in this city is going to die."

"Even if you don't believe us, just tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day. Just for tomorrow." Donna continued, shooting Addie a grateful look. "But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii."

Finally, Evelina cast her hands aside, revealing eyes that were furious with a hint of fear. "This is false prophecy!"

"But, it's - " Donna began beseechingly, but Addie stopped her.

"I'm sorry we've disrupted you, Evelina." Her eyes briefly flicked to the bandage on her arm. "We'll give you some space to rest, but I hope you remember our words. Please try to stay out of the fumes."

Evelina nodded jerkingly and Addie took that as their cue to leave. They exited the room, and as soon as their feet stepped into the adjacent room, the curtain swished shut behind them. Donna stared at the fabric blocking them from Evelina mournfully.

"I hope that was enough of a warning." She whispered brokenly, still hearing Evelina's vehement denial ringing in her ears. However, neither of them had much time to linger on the sentiment due to the rumbles that shuddered the earth.

"Oh, great. Another earthquake." Donna threw her arms up as Evelina tossed the curtain aside. Across the room, Caecilius and Metella dashed into the courtyard, clearly bewildered.

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella cried, latching on to her husband. The rumbles had become more regimented and now sounded eerily like footsteps.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius." Caecilius stated as the Doctor burst into the room. His eyes shot around frantically, taking note of where everyone was.

"All of you, get out." He ordered, darting over to Donna and Addie.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna demanded. The footsteps were making the ground incredibly difficult to stand on and Addie grimly steadied herself against the wall.

"I think we're being followed."

Nearby, the grate to the hypocaust grill flew off the top and landed a few inches away from Addie's feet. She stared at the grate in disbelief, and watched in awe as tiny glowing cracks extended from the grill. They inched along, closer and closer, and then they began to widen with an ominous groan.

"Just get out!" The Doctor shouted, grabbing Addie and tugging her a few feet away from the grate. Why she hadn't moved was a mystery to him, but as he saw the grill, itself, explode into hundreds of pieces, he suddenly understood.

In front of them was a creature of fire and stone with a body so tall that it nearly touched the ceiling. Its eyes glowed menacingly as it took a step forward.

"The gods are with us." Evelina declared breathlessly.

The Doctor stared at the creature for a second longer, then leaped into action. "Water. We need water. Quintus. All of you, get water. Addie! Donna!"

Addie hastily ran over to where she thought she had seen a bucket before and had just touched the handle when she felt hands grab her from behind. She let out a surprised cry and was immediately silenced as a sweaty hand was clamped over her mouth. Her survival instinct warring with her foreknowledge, Addie reflexively struggled to escape. It was becoming difficult to breathe, and so she panicked and thrashed harder in her captors' holds.

Then, someone hissed out an order, and a rag was thrust under her nose. It smelled suspiciously like medicine, and, try as she might, Addie couldn't help but take a desperate gasp for air. The world began spinning all around her, and the last thing she saw before her eyes slid shut was Donna's livid face as she, too, was forced into the arms of the enemy.

* * *

"This is interesting." Addie stared up at the blade of a knife above her face. "Just out of curiosity, why are you killing me first? Is there a reason?"

She had woken up about five minutes ago, and to her immense displeasure, had found herself tied to an altar. Her first thought had been to look for Donna, and a huge weight was lifted off her chest once she saw that the other woman was tied up nearby. Her second thought had been to buy herself more time until the Doctor came, and so, the verbal games had begun.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath." The prophetess standing by her side lifted the knife higher, and Addie's heartbeat accelerated.

"But you didn't answer my question. Can't I at least have that?" Addie rambled. "Dying girl's wish?"

"You will be silent." The prophetess groaned frustratedly.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." Addie instantly blurted. Her mind raced distractedly, and at this point, she was spouting out whatever came through her thoughts. "Ooh, that was a spoiler, sorry. Perhaps I should stop stealing that term from River; I suppose it's copyrighted. What should I call my hints, then? Hints? How boring. Previews? Prophecies? Potentialities?"

The prophetess grit her teeth, clutching the knife tighter. Addie flinched as she saw the knife get closer to her chest and let out a strangled noise.

"I rather like previews."

The knife halted and Addie nearly sobbed in relief. She turned her head to the side and saw the Doctor standing near the entrance in all his pinstriped glory.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl!"

The Doctor shrugged easily. "Well, that's all right. Just us girls." He strolled over to where Addie was tied up. "Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, 'I know.' Well, she would." He finally reached Addie's side and stood directly over her. Although his posture was clearly relaxed, Addie could see in his eyes that he was furious at their treatment of her. "You alright there?"

"I'm doing okay, but I think Donna has it worse." Addie rolled her head to the side to look at Donna, who had been gagged. "I'm surprised they didn't get her first."

Donna let out an indignant noise, proving her point.

"Yeah, well, maybe they thought you were the reason behind the voice." The Doctor's eyes wandered down her body. "Love the toga, by the way."

Addie beamed. "Thank you! Wish I could see you in one." She flushed slightly after realizing the flirty undertone her words had taken. "So… ropes?"

The Doctor started. "Ah, right." He pointed his screwdriver at her bounds and they instantly snapped free. Addie sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the altar, rubbing her wrists tenderly. They had a bit of a burn.

"What magic is this?" The prophetess gaped, stepping away from the man.

The Doctor eyed Addie's raw wrists and felt another surge of anger. He handed her his screwdriver and nodded over in Donna's direction as he changed the subject. "Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

Addie moved to crouch beside Donna, but another prophetess stood in her way. About to convince her to move, Addie paused when she saw a familiar face. "Karen Gillan!"

The prophetess narrowed her eyes, assuming that Addie was making fun of her. "Remain where you are, daughter of the author."

"Oh, I wish you would stop calling me that." Addie hated not knowing things (as did every other person she knew) and it was bothersome to have that fact continually rubbed in her face. "I suppose I'll comply." After all, she didn't have to be directly beside Donna to free her from the ropes. She directed the screwdriver at Donna, taking a moment to fully fangirl over the fact that she was using the sonic for the first time, and within moments, Donna was on her feet.

She had plenty of things to say to Addie, but the first one that came out was, "Who the hell is Karen Gillan?"

"Not now, Donna." Addie bit back a smile. She weaved carefully through the women in the room and came to stand next to the Doctor in front of the high priestess. He wordlessly held his hand out to her, and Addie placed the screwdriver in his palm as the veil was pulled aside. Before them was a woman made entirely out of stone.

"Oh, my God." Donna breathed from the other side of the Doctor. "What's happened to you?"

"The heavens have blessed me." The high priestess announced weakly.

"If I might?" The Doctor inched forward as the high priestess held out an arm. He took her hand gingerly, a frown on his face. "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary."

"Who told you that?"

"The voices." The high priestess whispered.

"Is that what's going to happen to Evelina?" Donna deduced, spinning around sharply to glare at all the members of the Sisterhood. "Is this what's going to happen to all of you?"

The prophetess who had held the knife over Addie's head came forward, baring her stone forearm proudly. "The blessings are manifold."

Donna faced Addie in shock. "They're stone."

She bit her lip, trying to imagine how it would feel to lose a limb, to watch it slowly die and wither and become utterly useless. The prophetess withdrew her arm, not liking the look of pity in Addie's eyes.

"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts." The Doctor stepped away from the high priestess. "But why?"

"This word, this image in your mind. This _volcano_. What is that?" The high priestess answered his question with a question.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?" The Doctor retorted. "Who are you?"

The high priestess drew herself up. "High Priestess of the Sibylline!"

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you." The Doctor watched as the high priestess trembled. "The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?"

"Your knowledge is impossible!"

"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not." The Doctor clasped his hands behind his back. "I demand you tell me who you are."

Her shaking became violent, and when she answered, it was with two voices, not one. " _We are awakening!_ "

The prophetess with the knife proclaimed reverently, "The voice of the gods!"

Instantly, all the women in the room dropped to their knees and started chanting, "Words of wisdom, words of power."

Donna and Addie subconsciously moved closer together, not liking the cult-like atmosphere they had been submerged in.

"Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor demanded as the high priestess writhed on her bed.

"We are rising!" She rasped, getting to her feet.

The Doctor's face turned stormy, and Addie saw a vein throb in his neck as he yelled, "Tell me your name!"

The high priestess threw off her hood. " _Pyrovile!_ "

The chanting halted temporarily as all the members of the Sibylline's eyes widened. Then, it began anew. "Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile."

Donna tentatively stepped up to the Doctor. "What's a Pyrovile?"

The Doctor swallowed. "Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's at halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into?"

"That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile." The Doctor explained.

The high priestess pointed at the man. "And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor."

Addie raised her eyebrows as the Doctor swiftly withdrew a water pistol from his coat pocket and aimed it at the high priestess. "I warn you, I'm armed." Without turning his head, he ordered, "Addie, get that grill open. Donna, help her."

Knowing his plan, Addie bolted to the grill as Donna protested, "What for?"

She hissed as her hands made contact with the burning metal of the grill, and she made a mental note to start carrying gloves with her. This was the second time she had injured herself by not having her hands covered. She hurriedly grasped her skirt in her hands to create a layer between her flesh and the hot grill, and worked her fingers underneath the edge.

She looked up briefly as Donna joined her, and quickly warned her, "Careful, it's hot."

Donna nodded. With their combined forces, it only took a minute or so to shove the grill off. Addie wiped her forehead to get rid of some sweat, and called out, "Got it."

The Doctor spared them a glance. "Good, now get down."

Addie sighed reluctantly and pushed herself in. She knew better than to question his orders, seeing as she already knew the outcome, but it didn't mean that she had to like it. Inside the hypocaust, it was sweltering and the heat was off the scale. She flicked her bangs out of her face and observed belatedly that Donna's feet were dangling above her head. Crawling to the side, Addie moved just in time as Donna dropped into the hypocaust, shortly followed by the Doctor.

"You fought her off with a water pistol." Donna breathed heavily. "I bloody love you."

The Doctor scanned the underground hallway they were in and saw that there was only one way out. "This way."

"Where are we going now?" Donna inquired, eyeing the dark passageway ahead warily.

"Into the volcano." The Doctor waited for them expectantly. As Donna caved in and followed him, Addie hesitated.

"Is this a good time to tell you that I'm incredibly claustrophobic?"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a doctor, then, eh?" The Doctor beckoned her closer. "Come on, we've faced far worse than this. Remember the engine room on the Titanic?"

Addie let out a weak chuckle. "I would prefer not to."

He rolled his eyes and yanked on her arm. "Oh, just come on. Hold onto my hand, and don't let go."

 _No problem, there._ Addie focused on her breathing as she felt the walls close in around her. The darkness felt smothering, and she didn't know if it was just her, but she could have sworn that the air was getting thicker. She squeezed his hand tightly and shut her eyes. It had been awhile since her last episode of claustrophobia, but the dark passageway was triggering every last fear she had of enclosed spaces. The Doctor had mentioned the beam on the Titanic, but that fear had been much less overwhelming than this phobia. No, this, right here, was pure panic.

"Is she alright?"

No, obviously she wasn't.

"It seems that Addie has a fear of dark, enclosed spaces." The Doctor squeezed her hand back reassuringly. "Everyday I learn something new about you."

"Likewise." She managed to choke out, and he grinned.

Seeing that Addie was relatively okay, Donna brought up the topic she had been thinking about. "So, if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?"

"Still part of history." The Doctor replied testily, wishing that she would stop trying to meddle in things that she didn't understand. "Addie, there's some light over here."

She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw that there was, indeed, some fire in the passageway. Looking further down the way, she relaxed once she observed that the rest of the passage was lit up, as well.

"But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?" Donna pointed out.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."

The Doctor forged ahead, and since he was still holding onto her hand, Addie was forced to stumble after him. "Out of curiosity, how can you tell when an event is fixed?" She inquired, trying to distract herself.

His tone was noticeably less harsh when he answered Addie. "Because that's how I see the universe." He stopped and decided to address his next words to Donna. "Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left."

Addie couldn't believe her ears when she heard Donna ask, "How many people died?"

"Stop it." The Doctor clenched his teeth, turning back around to keep walking.

"Doctor, how many people died?"

"Donna!" Addie spun around, her fear temporarily forgotten. "Can't you see that there's nothing more he wants to do than save all these people? He's the most compassionate man in the universe, and you make him out to be some apathetic… thing!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Donna said defensively. "But I'm only going off of what I can see, and today, there hasn't been an ounce of compassion from him."

Addie bristled. "You don't even know him, and you have no right - "

"Yeah, well, neither do you!"

Addie flinched, feeling as if she had been slapped, because Donna's words were true. Who was she to describe who the Doctor was? It wasn't like she had a particularly special bond with him; Rose and River would always be the ones closest to his hearts, and she was a fool for thinking any differently. She was a companion, and nothing more, but why did that hurt so much?

The Doctor didn't quite know what to think. All day, Donna had been attacking him, and all day, Addie had been his defense without him ever asking her to be. He was touched, because Donna had really been pushing his buttons, but he also understood that Addie was defending herself through protecting him. They both knew that they couldn't make a difference in Pompeii, but Addie was choosing to channel her frustration to back him up, rather than to use it for their investigation, like he had been doing.

"... You're right."

Donna let out a splutter of surprise. She hadn't actually meant what she said, because she had _seen_ how much Addie had helped the Doctor become more compassionate. All of the anger flew out of her at seeing Addie's crushed expression, and her eyes softened as she apologized, "Addie, I'm sorry, I didn't - "

A roar interrupted them and they all froze. The Doctor swallowed harshly and pushed their discussion to the back of his mind as he ushered them forward.

"They know we're here." He stated shortly. "Come on."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 ** _Dramatic, much? Addie keeps defending the Doctor, obviously because she knows he's a good man, overall, but she's also acting out of her own guilt for not being able to help everyone in Pompeii. Of course, this results in her lashing out at Donna for continually broaching the issue. But, hey! There's also been some delightfully ambiguous insight into Addie's past and future! Death by necklace? Daughter of the author? Forgetting? Not writing her own story? Beware the eleventh? Lots of stuff to think about._**

 _ **I hope this fic isn't getting too confusing to follow. I promise that everything will be cleared up by the end of season four. Well, not everything, but at least Addie's past will be revealed.**_

 _ **As far as ship names go, Arashi - IV of VI came up with 'Adeta' (pronounced ah-day-tah), which combines 'Addie' and 'Theta.' What do you think? I figured it made more sense because it uses the Doctor's true name, even if 'Theta' hasn't been officially confirmed.**_

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter! Have a lovely week :)**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair."_

 _"No," He agreed, "it's not."_

 _Donna searched for something to convince him. "But your own planet. It burned."_

 _"That's just it." The Doctor finally broke. "Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't."_

 _"Just someone." Donna begged, eyes red. "Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone, like Addie did with the merchant."_

 _It was then that the both of them realized that said girl had been strangely quiet throughout the duration of their conversation. They froze, looking at each other, and then at the TARDIS doors._

 _She wasn't there._


	12. Care

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Eleven: Care**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Miriam Who:**_ _**Thank you! I hope this one is to your liking, as well :) The Pompeii arc has been one of my favorites to write, so far.**_

 _ **yellowroseofthenw:**_ _ **Ahhhh, sorry! Cliffhangers are so fun to write, though! And they're super effective. Anyways, yeah; Addie knows a lot about everyone else, but nothing about herself, which is ironically comical. Oh well, she'll find out eventually. Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _**Thank you! I'm glad you like FSA so much! Addie does a lot of thinking in this chapter, as well as makes a stupid decision or two. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **Thank you so much for that clarification - I really need to watch Old Who, but I have no idea where I can find the episodes. I'll make sure to go back and edit that in the previous chapter so that it is correct. I love the ship name "Adeta" too much to let it go, truthfully D: Thank you for your review, and I'm so glad you like FSA! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well :)**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Hello again! I'm glad you think that there aren't too many Adeta moments, because there will be plenty more where that came from ;) Addie**_ _ **cools down a bit in this chapter and she is more sympathetic towards Donna once she is calmer, but yeah, Donna definitely got on my nerves in this episode. I see where she's coming from, but it was wrong of her to blame the Doctor for not being able to do anything when he was already blaming himself for the inevitable disaster. Sorry about the preview D: Cliffhangers are so fun to write! Here's a spoiler: Addie's going to be just fine, although the Doctor won't be too happy with her for disappearing like that. Hope you like this chapter, and, as always, thank you so much for your continual reviews! I always enjoy replying to them!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **I'm glad you like Adeta! I had another reviewer correct me that 'Theta' is the Doctor's academy name, and not his true name (which can't be pronounced by the human tongue). I think I'll still keep the ship name, though, because it took far too long to come up with D: Future knowledge is always tricky. I know when I read Doctor Who fics sometimes, I get a little too confused with the wibbly-wobbliness of it all, so I'm trying to make her past and future ambiguous without making people want to give up on FSA. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your reviews!**_

 _ **Alix Winchester:**_ _ **Ahhh, I'm sorry! I update every Sunday morning D: I wish I could do more than once a week, but it's not possible unless I make my chapters much shorter. Hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

"Heathens defile us! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"I don't like that man." Addie hissed balefully as they were forced back onto their feet. They had just squatted down for a quick breather once they had entered the central cavern of Vesuvius when the faux prophet, Lucius, had revealed their hiding spot. "Then again, I doubt that anyone does."

"Not me." Donna agreed, trying to get back in Addie's good graces. She only gave Donna a weak smile in response; she appreciated her efforts, but their argument hadn't even been Donna's fault to begin with. It was Addie's for snapping at Donna, when all she had wanted to do was save lives, which, coincidentally, was Addie's own primary goal. The only difference was that she understood the laws of time a bit better than Donna, and knew that they couldn't be tested.

Nonetheless, Addie was still hurt, and she knew that the only one to blame was herself; however, nothing could be done about it now. No, now it was time to run.

"Come on." The Doctor sprinted towards the pod ahead of them, which happened to have a Pyrovile standing in its path. This one was _huge_ , and would have easily been too big to fit in Caecilius' house, unlike the one from before.

"We can't go in!" Donna protested breathlessly, picking her skirts up regardless. Addie was already a few feet ahead of her, her own skirts clasped firmly in her hands.

"Well, we can't go back." The Doctor called. He skidded to a stop in front of the Pyrovile, who reared up to its full height threateningly. The Doctor fumbled in his coat for a second before pulling out his trusty water pistol, squirting it at the Pyrovile.

Donna's jaw dropped again at the sounds of anguish coming from the fiery alien. She still couldn't believe that a flimsy little water pistol could do that much damage.

Seeing that Donna wasn't moving, Addie hastily grabbed her hand - just in time, too, as a Pyrovile launched a ball of fire that landed exactly where she had been standing. Donna let out a screech of surprise, and the immense heat of it was enough to galvanize her into action. The two girls dashed after the Doctor towards the pod, weaving through the flames in their path.

Finally, they were reunited at the pod, and Addie let go of Donna's hand, gasping. "Pro tip: don't wear a toga while running for your life."

"Noted." The Doctor muttered as he inspected the escape pod. He rolled his eyes as Lucius spoke up again.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, daughter of London, and daughter of the author."

Addie scooted further towards the pod. "That's a mouthful, isn't it? I'm getting the feeling he just likes to hear himself talk."

Not having enough time to reply to her, the Doctor brandished his water pistol again as he addressed their company. "Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava?" He looked at Addie and then Donna, and both shook their heads. Addie certainly appreciated a good pun, but _that_ had been terrible. "No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?"

Addie held her breath to see if the Pyroviles would explain their plan, but she shouldn't have bothered; without fail, every enemy they encountered spilled the beans on their 'marvelous' strategy.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation." Lucius elucidated proudly. Beside him, a Pyrovile stomped down the hill and made its way towards the three time travelers.

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology," Donna supposed, eyeing the approaching Pyrovile warily, "why don't you just go home?"

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone!"

The Doctor's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean, gone?" He glanced at Addie, and could tell from the way her body stiffened that she knew. "Where's it gone?"

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost, but there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise!"

The Doctor slowly backed away. "Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there."

Addie copied his movements and inched her way into the escape pod as Lucius answered, "Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor."

"Then, the whole planet is at stake." The Doctor scanned behind him to make sure that Addie had entered the pod. Sure enough, she was peering expectantly at him from the inside. "Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna."

Donna nodded and hustled into the pod. Addie squeezed herself into the far corner as the Doctor came inside, sealing the door as he did so. Skin touched skin as the three of them were squished together inside the tight quarters. "Could we be any more trapped?" Donna huffed, a bead of sweat on her brow.

Addie, herself, was sweating like a pig. "Is it just me, or did it get ten times hotter in here?"

"It's not just you, trust me." Donna leaned closer to inspect the schematics in front of them. "So, what's that?"

"It's an energy converter." The Doctor explained rapidly. "It takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"But can't you change it with these controls?" Donna panicked at the connotations of his words.

"Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power." The Doctor deduced, looking at Addie for affirmation. "They're going to use it to take over the world."

"But you can change it back?" Donna prompted hesitantly.

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes." The Doctor groaned. "But, that's the choice, Donna."

"It's Pompeii or the world." Addie finished reluctantly. "And it's up to us to decide."

Donna's eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

The Doctor ruffled his hair anxiously. "If Pompeii is destroyed, than it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen."

"Correction: it's us." Addie emphasized. " _We_ make it happen. This is a team decision."

The Doctor paused, and then nodded. Donna, however, still had her doubts. "Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up."

He instantly shook his head. "Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it." He admitted, locking eyes with Addie. "Certainly not us."

Despite knowing that they would be fine, Addie wavered at that. At this moment in time, they had the power to wipe out an entire city, to kill every last human being in Pompeii. Sure, they would survive, but they would carry that weight for the rest of their lives, knowing that they had been the ones who pushed the lever. All those children, dead, families encased in ash for centuries to come, because of them.

Addie tried to remind herself that Pompeii was only a small minority of the Earth's population at this point in time, and that the vast majority of humankind would pull through, but found that it didn't comfort her as much as she thought it would. However, after recalling the merchant who had booked it out of town, and Caecilius' family, who would soon be saved, she felt more prepared to make the decision. She reached forward and placed her hand on the Doctor's over the lever, meeting his tortured eyes steadily. "Together."

"Push this lever and it's over." The Doctor reminded them, and Addie could feel his hand trembling under hers. "Twenty thousand people."

And that was when Donna finally understood what Addie and the Doctor had known all along; wherever they went, sacrifices would always have to be made, and people would have to suffer. There was no getting around it, and as she gazed at the Doctor and saw the regret in his face, she realized that Addie's words had been true; the Doctor was the most compassionate man in the universe, but with the kind of life he led, he couldn't afford to care. It hurt too much, far too much, to always lose the ones you loved, and with 900 years under his belt, Donna wondered just how many people he had been forced to let go.

With that, she put her hand on top of theirs. At least, now, he had Addie and Donna to support him, and for that moment in time, he was no longer the Lonely God. In unison, they pushed on the lever and everything stopped.

Then, everything went tonto.

Addie let out a surprised scream as a force suddenly tossed her around the room. She collided repeatedly with the stone walls of the pod and even fell into the Doctor a couple of times. Donna's wails echoed in her ears, and Addie wondered dazedly if she, too, was screaming, or if Donna's voice was really that loud.

Finally, the three of them were thrown to the ground of the pod and Addie stumbled to her feet upon discovering that they had landed. Automatically, the door slid open, and Addie was the first one out, fighting the urge to vomit. She breathed in deeply, trying to center her stomach, but instantly regretted it as she got a lungful of ash. She coughed uncontrollably, and the Doctor thumped her on the back.

"It was an escape pod." He observed, feeling rather nauseous, himself. He quickly looked behind them and his eyes nearly burst out of his head at the sight of an avalanche of ash rolling towards them. He fumbled for Addie's hand, seeing as Donna seemed to be more steady on her feet, and took off in a sprint. Still wheezing, Addie did her best to keep up with him but was grateful for the Doctor propelling her forwards.

The sky darkened, and Donna spared a glance upwards to see that the ash had blocked out all the sunlight. She threw herself forward, not wanting to be one of the twenty thousand dead from Vesuvius.

Nothing could be heard from the three of them besides loud panting, but as they entered the city and saw the widespread panic coming from its citizens, all three were struck dumb. They really couldn't afford to stop, seeing as thick clumps of ash were now descending upon the city, but as a swarm of people rushed towards the ocean, Donna paused. "Don't. Don't go to the beach. Don't go to the beach, go to the hills. Listen to me. Don't go to the beach, it's not safe!" But no one listened, and she stood there helplessly. "Listen to me." She begged, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her arms fell, and she spotted a little boy in the middle of the street. She remembered how Addie had made a difference and saved just one person from Vesuvius, and ran over to him desperately with that in mind.

"Come here." Donna pleaded, not even having enough energy to put a smile on her face. The boy tentatively reached a hand out to her, but then a woman ran by and scooped him up, shooting Donna a dirty look as she passed. Her face crumpled and sobs began to wrack her body after she realized that she couldn't even save one person from the disaster.

Addie watched her and felt her heart shatter, but there wasn't enough time to comfort her. She grabbed Donna's hand and took off after the Doctor, keeping her vision solely focused on his pinstriped back. If she looked away, she feared that she would break down as Donna had.

After what felt like an eternity later, they skidded into Caecilius' house. The family was huddled in the corner, cowering from their imminent deaths. If they were surprised to see them, they didn't show it.

"Gods save us, Doctor." Caecilius prayed fervently, shutting his eyes.

The Doctor observed them for a moment, and then turned away. Donna felt like she had been stabbed. "No! Doctor, you can't. Doctor!"

Getting no response from him, and hearing the engines start up, Donna chased after him into the TARDIS. However, Addie stayed behind, refusing to leave the terrified family alone. She watched with mixed emotions as the TARDIS disappeared, and tore her gaze away from the empty spot where the blue box had been. Caecilius looked up at her in disbelief, wondering why she was still there.

"Mind if I join you?" Addie asked, wincing as a window exploded nearby. They all nodded shakily and Addie sat down beside them, trusting that the Doctor would return.

* * *

"You can't just leave them!" Donna slammed the door shut behind her, too caught up in emotion to notice that Addie hadn't followed them in.

"Don't you think I've done enough?" The Doctor glared at the console, furiously flicking switches. "History's back in place and everyone dies."

Donna stared at him blankly. "You've got to go back." He set his jaw and she ran up to him. "Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back. It's not fair."

"No," He agreed, "it's not."

Donna searched for something to convince him. "But your own planet. It burned."

"That's just it." The Doctor finally broke. "Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't."

"Just someone." Donna begged, eyes red. "Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone; like Addie did with the merchant."

It was then that the both of them realized that said girl had been strangely quiet throughout the duration of their conversation. They froze, looking at each other, and then at the TARDIS doors.

She wasn't there.

The Doctor felt a surge of panic and fear overtake him, and it was without a second thought that he piloted the TARDIS back to where they had come from. "Stupid, stupid, girl." He muttered, hearts racing in his chest. What if he was too late? He had seen how badly she had reacted to the ash before. "If she's dead…" He trailed off, whacking the console and letting out an snarl. Someone would pay if she was dead, even if it ended up being him.

The TARDIS landed, more like crashed, back into Caecilius' house, and the Doctor burst through the doors. His eyes darted across the room before landing on Addie, who was sitting beside Caecilius and his family, still very much alive. The Doctor trembled in relief but tried to hide it as he ordered, "Addie, get in the TARDIS."

She got to her feet, squinting at the bright light the TARDIS was exuding. "All of us?"

The Doctor sighed as he felt Donna's presence behind him. "Yes, all of us."

* * *

After they had dropped Caecilius and his family off in the hills outside Pompeii, the Doctor had immediately declared that he and Addie needed to have a talk. Donna had quickly excused herself after the Doctor had signaled for her to leave, and now Addie was bracing herself for the inevitable lecture.

"You can't just do things like that!" The Doctor paced as she sat in the chair in the console room. "What did I say about being reckless?"

"Not to be." Addie mumbled, shrinking into the cushions. She hadn't expected that the Doctor would be this furious with her. "But I knew you were coming back!" She piped up defensively.

He stopped in front of her. "And yet you still stayed behind? Why would you do that?"

Addie glared up at him challengingly for a moment, then cast her gaze aside. "I just couldn't leave them. Doctor, they were terrified."

He deflated slightly. "And did you being there make them any less terrified?"

"... Probably not." Addie admitted.

"Of course not!" The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. "In all actuality, you only worsened the fear by making me and Donna be frightened for _you_!"

"I thought you said you trusted me!"

"I do!" The Doctor exploded. "But trust isn't a substitute for caring!"

Addie's eyes widened. "You care for me?"

The Doctor massaged his temples. "Yes! I do! Is that a problem?"

Addie swallowed. "No. No, it's not."

The Doctor saw the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and did his best to calm down. He squatted in front of her and grew frustrated with how she was determinedly avoiding his eyes. "Addie, look at me." She reluctantly did as he asked. "You are my companion, one special person out of billions of trillions of life forms in all of time and space who I've chosen to be by my side, and you think I don't care for you?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I care for you far more than I should." The Doctor said softly. "And, truthfully, it's starting to scare me."

They stared at each other for a while, silenced by his confession. Right when Addie had finally formulated a response, the Doctor jumped to his feet.

"As punishment, you're sentenced to the TARDIS for three days."

"What?" Addie's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"You need to learn that your actions have an impact on others." The Doctor turned his back to her. "And that your life is just as valuable, if not more so, than any other person's in the universe, so don't go around risking it."

Addie took in his words slowly and nodded. "What if you need a preview?"

The Doctor smiled a bit at the new term. "I've gotten on fine without them before. Besides, it's only three days." He looked at her. "Don't know if I could go any longer than that without you by my side, hey?"

Feeling forgiven, Addie got to her feet and stretched. "Oh, I _know_ you can't."

"Cheeky!" The Doctor called out to her as she left the console room to go sleep. He gazed up at the rotor and watched it bob up and down, lost in thought. "Stupid, stupid Doctor. What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

In all truthfulness, Addie hadn't really minded the punishment. Since their adventure in Pompeii, she had been wanting to organize her thoughts. There were far too many unknowns running around in her life, and so it was with a steaming cup of green tea and her laptop that she sat on her bed the next morning, ready to type up a list.

She made a document entitled, 'Timeline,' and started writing about what had happened to her since she had received the t-shirt. She began with the mysterious Chinese food package, then the angel on the shirt, and then the mansion she had landed at.

After seeing that typing all of that had taken about an hour in total, Addie was suddenly grateful that the Doctor and Donna had left her alone for a trip. She hadn't even reached the Utopia segment yet, and with the level of detail she was logging, who knew how long it would take to finish her version of events?

Addie ultimately spent about eight hours and five cups of tea on her summary, but was pleased with the results. It seemed that there were four unknown objects in her life thus far that had appeared out of the blue: the shirt, the Chinese takeout box, the Gallifreyan key, and, most recently, the emerald ring. She had noted when and where she had received each item, just in case it would come in handy. The only object she was still unsure about was the takeout box, which she had not encountered yet. Unfortunately, she had left it behind in her home universe,

She had also copied down some theories about her past, crazy as they seemed, including the prophecies from Evelina and Lucius. Her brows furrowed as she reread their words; those theories she knew _had_ to be true. For that short period of time, they had gained the ability to see through the rift in time and space, and the rift _never_ lied. From that, she was certain of five things: she was the daughter of an author, she had forgotten her past, she would continue to forget events in her future, one of her necklaces would kill her in some way, and she had to be wary of the eleventh (whatever that meant).

Other theories suggested that she was a Time Lady whose fob watch was mysteriously absent, and was also the cousin of the Master. However, there were still no answers about anything as far as she could see; both the mysterious objects and her lineage remained unknown.

Addie let out a groan as she let her head fall back onto her pillows. When had her life gotten to be so complicated? She shut the laptop closed and placed it on her desk, feeling a wave of exhaustion overtake her. "I only just woke up…" She mumbled sleepily, resisting the urge to burrow into the cushions. "I suppose I could take another nap. Sweetie, would you mind?"

The TARDIS, knowing that Addie was addressing her, shut off the lights.

"Thank you."

Her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness was, ' _Who am I, really?'_

* * *

Addie's new philosophy was rather akin to an ostrich sticking its head beneath the ground; she had decided not to linger on any thoughts about the things she had written down unless it was absolutely necessary because she found that it only caused her anxiety. There was no point in stressing herself out, nor in trying to avoid a future that was most likely set in stone. Besides, she was far too attached to both her emerald pendant and necklace of keys to let either of them go. The prophets were known for playing word games, after all, and for all she knew, what they said had been metaphorical.

"Two days left." She mused, rubbing her fingers over her pendant. The Doctor and Donna were still out on some trip, and Addie had a sneaking suspicion that they were currently on the Planet of the Ood after the screen in the console room had shown a snowy landscape. She temporarily deliberated on exploring outside, but ultimately decided that there was a whole world _inside_ that she hadn't even dipped her feet into.

Her first stop was the kitchen, where she grabbed a banana to munch on as she walked; unsurprisingly, the Doctor had a rather large supply of them in the fridge. She continued down the hallway, passing her room on the righthand side, and peeked into the first room she saw after it. Ah, she had forgotten - that was Donna's room, which she had only been in once before. She shut the door, feeling uncomfortable invading the other companion's room when she wasn't there, and proceeded on to the next room.

" _There's_ the famous swimming pool." Addie grinned. This one wasn't in the library, as she knew it would be during Ten's regeneration, but it was still pretty fantastic. She walked in and gaped in awe at the gorgeous starry sky above the pool. Everything glowed, and for a second, she pondered the existence of magic in the universe. She would _definitely_ be back later.

Regretfully backing away, Addie found another room at the end of the hallway, before it split into a T intersection. She cautiously opened the door, and then realized it was a master bathroom that looked strangely like the prefect's bathroom from Harry Potter. The TARDIS had clearly taken some inspiration from the film, judging by the hundreds of spouts surrounding the enormous bathtub. A thought struck her, then, and she went further inside. "I wonder…"

The master bathroom was usually connected to the master bedroom, wasn't it? Addie doubted that the TARDIS would make it that easy to find the Doctor's room, however, and she was correct. Finding no doors inside, she shrugged and exited. Now, she faced the dilemma of which direction to go. Her mind was made up for her as a light turned on over a doorway to her right, and it was with a sense of curiosity that she entered.

Oh, yes. This was her favorite room, by far. Before her was both a library and a garden. The bookcases were intricately grown to form shelves and had hundreds of thousands of books neatly stacked on them. She looked up and squinted at the faux sunlight that streamed through the leaves, dappling the ground beneath her in a way that wasn't too bright or too shady. Finding an armchair, Addie sank into it and was stunned as an oaken table grew up from the ground in front of her. Leaning forward, she gingerly picked up the book that was on top and then curled back up in the chair, trusting that the TARDIS had chosen an exceptional read for her.

Hours passed as Addie got lost in the contents of the book. She barely noticed that the Doctor had returned and was calling her name until the man, himself came in front of her and plucked the novel out of her grasp. "Hey!" Addie spluttered, blinking a few times. "I was reading that!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, shutting the book with his hand. "It couldn't have been _that_ interesting. Don't you want to hear about where Donna and I went?"

Honestly, he was like a child, jealous that Addie wasn't paying him enough attention. She got to her feet and stretched. "Planet of the Ood?" She guessed, and he sighed petulantly.

"How do you _always_ know?"

She took the book back from his hands and made for the door. "I don't. I've just been lucky so far that the adventures from the episodes have been so close together."

The Doctor glanced around the room in intrigue, deciding to let go of the fact that she had stolen the book back. "Well, I have to say, I haven't seen this version of the library before."

"Neither have I." Addie subconsciously led the way to the console room, wishing that the Doctor would let her return to her novel. "How much longer must I be confined again?"

"Eh, twenty four hours, give or take a few." Addie nodded absentmindedly as they reached the console room, and the Doctor eyed her speculatively. "You seem to be taking that news rather well."

"Time flies when you have a good book to read." Addie waved said novel in the air, and the Doctor finally noticed what she was reading. His eyes widened in alarm and he snatched it back.

"Where did you get this?"

Addie tried to take it back, but he was holding it above her head. Why was she so short? "The library." She replied smartly, getting on her tip toes.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have it." The Doctor said stonily. "I hid it long ago."

Addie stopped. "Is it because it's about the Time War?"

His face was unreadable. "Amongst other things."

What he didn't tell her was that his true name was mentioned inside, and he didn't want _anyone_ to know that information. Not even Addie. He had no idea why the TARDIS had let her find it. Pocketing the book, he watched as Addie's face fell, and then he made an impulsive decision.

"Right, tomorrow I'm giving you TARDIS flying lessons."

Just like that, Addie was happy again. "Wait, really? How soon is tomorrow?"

He checked his watch. "Five hours from now."

She deflated again. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know," The Doctor blustered, "human things. Go find Donna."

She eyed him warily. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Addie hadn't told him, but she had seen right through his ploy. She knew that he had only offered her TARDIS flying lessons to distract her from reading the book, but she decided not to push the issue. Some battles weren't worth being fought.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Somehow, Donna had gotten herself involved with the TARDIS flying lessons, having refused to be left out after she and Addie had properly reconciled. The Doctor flinched uneasily as she incorrectly handled a lever. "No, neither can I. Oh, careful."

He took out a mallet and whacked something on the console. Addie, who was across from him, winced at his abuse of the TARDIS. "Why do you always hit her?"

"Because I can!" The Doctor declared. "Donna, left hand down. Left hand down! Getting a bit too close to the 1980s. Addie, keep doing what you're doing."

The TARDIS tilted to the side and she struggled to keep her hands steady on the buttons. "Was that me or Donna?" Addie asked as the TARDIS leveled out.

"Donna." The Doctor said hastily, to Addie's triumph. Then, there was a sound of a phone ringing, and everyone stared at each other in disbelief.

"Hold on. That's a phone." Donna realized slowly.

"Bet I know who _that_ is." Addie teased, earning a sharp glance from Donna.

"Who is it?" She paused, then shook her head. "No, better question; since when have you got a mobile?"

The Doctor gazed at the phone in the mobile with mixed emotions. "It's not mine."

Addie waited impatiently for him to pick it up. "Go on, then! Put it on speaker."

He reached for it and answered the call. "Hello?"

At Addie's raised eyebrows, he rolled his eyes and put it on speaker. Sure enough, Martha's voice rang out. "Doctor? Addie? It's Martha, and I'm bringing you back to Earth."

Addie cheered excitedly. "Can't wait to see you, Martha! Be there in a few."

Martha let out a resounding laugh and then proceeded to give them the coordinates to land at. The Doctor hung up on her and Addie trained her best puppy dog eyes on him. "Doctor…"

"You've still got eighteen hours." He reminded her unnecessarily.

"Please?" Addie pleaded. "It's _Martha_ and I haven't seen her in, well, about as long as you have. Are you seriously going to stop me from seeing her?"

The Doctor deliberated for a minute, and then let out a groan. Addie beamed, knowing that he had given in, and threw her arms around him in a hug. He froze at the unexpected gesture, but before he could wrap his arms around her in return, she was already throwing the TARDIS doors open. Seeing that they were still in the galaxy, Addie whirled around again. "Come on, hurry up, then!"

"Not without my team." The Doctor joked. "Your lesson isn't over yet."

Addie reluctantly shut the doors and trotted back to the console. "So, what's next?"

* * *

"Martha Jones." The Doctor stated as he stood just outside the TARDIS.

Martha, who was a few feet away, addressed him just as calmly. "Doctor."

Addie peeked her head out of the TARDIS and rolled her eyes at how slowly they were taking the reunion. Deciding to hurry things up a bit, she rushed out of the TARDIS and crashed into a surprised Martha. "I've missed you so much!"

The other woman smiled and squeezed her back. "You've certainly gotten bolder." The last time she had seen Addie, she had still been learning how to speak up for herself. She released her and looked her up and down. "Glad to see you're doing okay."

"You too." Addie grinned as the Doctor came beside her. She stepped back, suddenly feeling abashed at the fact that she had interrupted their reunion, and watched as the Doctor picked Martha up and spun her around.

"You haven't changed a bit." He commented warmly.

"Neither have you." Martha beamed. This felt right; Addie and Martha and the Doctor, reunited at last. She knew that it couldn't last forever, but for now, things were as they should be.

"How's the family?" The Doctor suddenly remembered where they had left off.

"You know. Not so bad. Recovering." Martha admitted. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw an auburn haired woman step out of the TARDIS. "Right. Should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me, then."

Addie snorted and nudged her affectionately. "Don't be silly, no one could replace you."

"Now, don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha." The Doctor backed away warily towards Addie, whom he knew was another neutral party. "Please don't fight. Can't bear fighting."

"You wish." Donna snorted, earning a relieved sigh from the Doctor as she reached out to shake Martha's hand. "I've heard all about you. They talk about you all the time."

Martha raised her eyebrows. "I dread to think."

Donna quickly backtracked. "No, no, no. No, they say nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things."

"Donna." Addie warned. She worried about what her tone insinuated to Martha. Addie had said nothing but positive things about Martha, and she didn't want her to think otherwise.

"Oh, my God. He's told you everything." Martha swept her bangs from her face embarrassedly. Addie noted that she only referred to the Doctor, and relaxed slightly.

"Didn't take long to get over it, though." Donna's gaze shifted downwards to Martha's left hand. "Who's the lucky man?"

Addie followed her eyes. "Can't believe I missed _that._ "

On Martha's ring finger was a sparkling diamond ring. However, the Doctor was oblivious, as always. "What man? Missed what?"

"She's engaged, you prawn." Donna scoffed, and Addie mentally made a note of the insult. She really had to write all of them down; they were ingenious.

The Doctor felt a pang of something in his chest, but couldn't identify what it was. "Really? Who to?"

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa right now." Martha's eyes sparkled and Addie felt a split second of envy. Someday, she wanted to experience a love like that. "And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it."

"Is he skinny?"

"No," Martha admitted shyly, "he's sort of strong."

"Oooh, go Martha." Addie winked at her. "Sounds like you got yourself a catch."

The Doctor straightened up almost imperceptibly, an indignant look on his face, and only Donna noticed. " _He_ is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut." She said slyly, wanting to see how Addie would react.

Sure enough, she delivered. "Slim and a little bit foxy, right, Doctor?"

He instantly brightened up, and Donna and Martha exchanged a knowing glance as he eagerly replied, "Ah, yes, Cassandra. New Earth. I remember that. There you go again, stealing other people's words."

"Hey!" Addie pointed at him as he chuckled at her. "I defended you, and this is the thanks I get?"

The Doctor pulled her to his side affectionately, and try as she might, she couldn't keep up the irritated facade. Neither of them noticed that it hadn't been painful for him to bring up one of his adventures with Rose - a huge change from the last time Martha had seen him.

Meanwhile, as they continued to quabble, Martha whispered in Donna's ear. "Are they always like this now?"

"Yeah." Donna answered easily. "Aren't they just adorable?"

Martha swallowed, doing her best to let go of any feelings of envy. "Yeah. Yeah, they are." Donna gave her a weird look, and she quickly raised her voice to address the other two. "If you two are quite finished..." She trailed off.

Addie froze and instantly stepped away from the Doctor. "Right, sorry."

Then, a voice came from Martha's pocket. "Doctor Jones, report to base, please. Over."

Martha grabbed the walkie-talkie and affirmed, "This is Doctor Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." She jerked her head at the other three and turned around. "I repeat, this is a go."

She sped out of the little alleyway they had parked in and Addie's jaw dropped at what they emerged to. There were platoons of UNIT soldiers, military jeeps, and trucks that were on full display. Red caps were seen in mass amounts, as were rifles. She chanced a look over at the Doctor, and saw that there was an unreadable expression on his face. Addie knew very well what his position on guns was, but also knew that he had a past with UNIT. Of course, since she had never gotten around to watching Classic Who, that past was unknown to her.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Raise that barrier, now!"

Addie scanned the crowd to see where that voice had come from, and her eyes landed on the huge ATMOS logo on the side of the building. "Here come the Sontarans…" Addie muttered quietly to herself, watching as the UNIT soldiers stormed inside the building.

"Leave those safeties on, lads. They're non-hostiles." A soldier announced. "All workers, lay down your tools and surrender."

Martha held her walkie-talkie again. "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go. Search the ground floor. Grid pattern delta."

Addie did her best not to judge Martha, but the transformation from innocent companion to militant doctor was extraordinarily difficult to swallow. She _knew_ that Martha was still the same person, but, _wow,_ had she changed.

"What are you searching for?" The Doctor inquired.

"Illegal aliens." Martha replied distractedly, waving her arm. "B section mobilised. E section, F section, on my command." She ran off without another word, leaving the Doctor and Addie to stare after her, slightly disturbed.

Donna was on the same wavelength as them. "Is that what you did to her? Turned her into a soldier?"

Addie really couldn't defend the Doctor on that one; she had found that her experiences with him had definitely made her more hardened to suffering and danger, and, dare she say it, even _desire_ that adrenaline rush that came from running for her life. She blinked, feeling a sense of revulsion rise up in her gut. No, she didn't like everything about who she was becoming, that was for sure.

She cleared her throat. "Look, she's coming back."

And then, she was with them once again, but this time, it felt far more awkward than before. The Doctor searched for something to say. "You're qualified now. You're a proper doctor."

Martha spared him a smile, then gestured for them to follow her. "UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

As they strode to try to keep up with her, the Doctor mumbled a sentiment that Addie shared, "Wish I could say the same."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Yes, I skipped Planet of the Ood. It was a great episode, don't get me wrong, but I didn't really feel like fleshing it out, and after the stunt Addie pulled by staying behind in Pompeii, I assumed that the Doctor would be furious with her, anyways. What better way to punish her than confining her to the TARDIS, right? Of course, Addie didn't really see it that way, did she?**_

 ** _I'm sort of sad that the Pompeii arc is over :( It was so fun to write, and the Sontaran arc was, regrettably, not nearly as fun. I feel like there was a lot of character development for Donna in this chapter, though, as well as some for Addie. It's funny to reflect on how much Addie has changed from Utopia (where she was really shy around the Doctor and still thought of him as being a hero from a show) and now. Martha clearly notices how much bolder Addie has become since she left the TARDIS team, and Addie notices how much Martha appears to have changed since joining UNIT, as well._**

 ** _So, how did you like this chapter? Some Adeta moments were thrown in there :) Addie also got to explore the TARDIS, which is probably every Whovian's dream. Let me know what you think! Thank you all so much, and I hope you have a marvelous week!_**

 ** _\- Entitea_**

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"So, what's up?"_

 _Martha let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Months have passed, and you still haven't changed."_

 _Now, Addie was the confused one. "I thought you said - "_

 _"I mean your tells." Martha clarified. "You've got that look on your face, like you're about to try and change the future. Your eyebrows get all creased and your eyes get distant, like you're miles away. I'm surprised that the Doctor hasn't caught on yet, but he's always been oblivious to some things, hasn't he?"_

 _Addie looked her in the eyes steadily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _Martha exhaled. "I can see I'm not going to make any progress with you. Just… be careful."_

 _"No promises." Addie teased, trying to make the mood lighter. Her efforts earned a smile from Martha, and a snarky comment._

 _"Now I can see why he doesn't like to let you leave his side. You two are more alike than you think."_


	13. Clever

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twelve: Clever**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _ **Thanks! I'm glad you can see her character development :) I feel like a proud mother, to be honest. She's changed so much since the beginning! And yeah! The Sontaran episodes have always been 'meh' for me... Except for the ones with Strax later on. Addie certainly makes a mess in this chapter, but it's not necessarily with the Sontarans... Enjoy!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian: Addie and the Doctor definitely share a lot of similarities - including some that I didn't even plan on writing out and just happened. Right? I really enjoyed writing about the library in the garden. That will be her new favorite place in the TARDIS. Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **YourRegularBookie:**_ _ **Ahhh! Thank you! Addie and Eleven together will definitely be... interesting, to say the least. There will be a lot more playfulness between them, at first, because it'll be a new beginning for the both of them. Thank you for your review, and I'm really glad you like FSA!**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Ugh, I can't even imagine writing the New Earth arc (neither the one with Rose or the one with Martha). There would be so many factors to consider, and most of the time, some character would be held captive (either in their head or in a car). I definitely feel like Addie has changed a lot. She's become more confident and more centered in who she is. She's still incredibly anxious and blames herself for the lives she can't save, but she's come to have a bit of an understanding about the issue. I don't know if I've really changed too much since I've started, but I think I've become more comfortable with writing**_ _ **scenes from the show. I used to struggle with how to make FSA interesting while having to use dialogue from DW, but I like to think that I've improved with that :) Your reviews are always fantastic, and I love that they're long! The "dissections" are flattering, because I know that you enjoy FSA enough to think about theories and analyze conversations and whatnot. Thank you for reviewing on every chapter; I always look forward to what you have to say :) Hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **It'sJustMeCami:**_ _ **Wow, thank you! I try not to keep**_ _ **FSA too close to the show, because then people would just be reading a repeat of DW. That really means a lot to me :) I love writing, and I actually don't have anyone checking over my chapters before I post them - I usually read each chapter about two or three times to make sure that there aren't any grammatical errors or discontinuity. I'm glad you love Addie! The more I write about her, the more real and alive she seems to be. The Adeta relationship is slowly but surely growing - they've gone from forced companions to best friends to something a little more. They're one of your OTP's?! Now THAT is the hugest compliment I've ever received about FSA. Most of Addie's secrets will be revealed by the end of season four ;) Thank you for understanding why I can't post more than once a week. I've made the chapters as long as I could, but we'll see if I'll be able to keep up this pace once school is back in session. Don't apologize for the review! I LOVE long reviews, because that means the person took the time to think about what to say, which is very meaningful and a compliment in and of itself! Thank you so much for your delightful comment, and I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Snowy702:**_ _ **Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter :)**_

 _ **firestar92603:**_ _ **Thank you! I will do my best! Hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX: Thank you so much! Here's the chapter :)**_

* * *

"Oh, don't salute." The Doctor whined as the Colonel jerked his hand to his forehead. The man awkwardly lowered his arm, not knowing how to react.

"But it's an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned." He explained stiffly.

"Yeah, I want to hear about that later." Addie interjected out of curiosity. "The show never covered it."

Donna was astounded. She couldn't believe that a man like the Doctor, who clearly hated guns, had collaborated with an organization like UNIT. "What, you used to work for them?"

"Yeah, long time ago. Back in the 70's. Or was it the 80's?" The Doctor scanned the room warily. "But it was all a bit more homespun back then."

"Times have changed, sir." Colonel Mace stated, turning his attention to the strawberry blonde at the Doctor's side. He saluted her, much to Addie's surprise. "Ma'am, it is an honour to have you here as well."

Her jaw was slack. "Um, pardon?"

Colonel Mace lowered his hand as Martha briefly clarified, "Addie, you're in UNIT's records as one of the Doctor's longest companions. We have information about you that you don't even know about yourself." She looked slightly guilty, as if she knew a huge secret that Addie wasn't privy to.

"Well, I would ask you to spill, but…" Addie trailed off, shaking her head. She knew it wasn't possible for her to read about her future; it would screw up her timeline. However, she still felt a surge of hope at the realization that UNIT knew about her past, where she had come from, and who she was. Martha gave her a sympathetic look, and Addie reluctantly changed the subject. "Anyways, please don't call me 'ma'am.' 'Addie' is fine."

The Doctor leaped on the opportunity as he tried to hide his desire to break into Addie's records. "Yeah, and that's enough of the 'sir'."

"Come on, though, Doctor. You've seen it." Martha decided to lead them to the middle of the room to showcase their technology. "You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Home World Security."

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Colonel Mace finished proudly.

Donna was not impressed. "What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers, in the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask." Donna looked him up and down condescendingly, and Addie bit back a giggle. Classic Donna. "I'll have a salute."

Colonel Mace looked at the Doctor for affirmation, and he nodded once shortly. Immediately, the Colonel faced Donna again and saluted. "Ma'am."

Donna raised her head regally. "Thank you."

Beside her, Addie whispered, "Now, _that's_ how you do it." That earned her a laugh from Donna before the two were silenced by the Doctor's voice.

"Tell me," He inquired from where he was seated in front of a computer, "what's going on in that factory?"

Colonel Mace cleared his throat. "Yesterday, fifty two people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in eleven different time zones. Five a.m. in the UK, six a.m. in France, eight a.m. in Moscow, one p.m. in China."

The Doctor did some quick calculations, and then his brows furrowed. "You mean they died simultaneously."

"Exactly." Colonel Mace affirmed. "Fifty two deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide."

"How did they die?" The Doctor pushed.

"They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned." Martha added. "I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."

The Doctor turned around to face his former companion. "What have the cars got in common?"

"Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS, and _that_ is the ATMOS factory." She answered, nodding in the direction of where production occurred. However, her explanation didn't clear things up for the Doctor.

"What's ATMOS?"

From what Addie could remember, it was a GPS system controlled by the Sontarans that ended up killing a bunch of people with toxic gas meant to turn the Earth into a breeding planet for said aliens, but what did she know?

Donna's response was more incredulous. "Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS."

The Doctor's face turned hard. "Show me the factory."

* * *

"Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, it reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

Addie peered over the railing to view the factory workers being held by UNIT soldiers. She couldn't remember if they were human or not, but she still felt a wave of pity for their situation. She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, listening keenly to see if there was anything she could add. Being from a different universe occasionally made it difficult for her to relate to people from this one. In this case, there hadn't been ATMOS where she was from.

"Zero? No carbon, none at all?" The Doctor clarified, not believing his ears.

"And you get sat-nav and twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend." Donna continued. "Bargain."

They came to a stop in the middle of the walkway above the factory to observe the happenings below. "And this is where they make it, Doctor. Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien." The Doctor stated.

Colonel Mace nodded. "It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor?"

He led the man into another hallway, causing Addie and Donna to hurry after him. "That man walks way too fast." She huffed as they rounded a corner.

"You know, normally I can go for a man in uniform." Donna agreed. "But this military precision is seriously ticking me off. Are we on a time limit or something?"

"We always are when the Doctor's around." Martha answered, a hint of bitterness in her tone. The other two were slightly startled by her entrance into their conversation, but they took it in stride.

"Too right." Donna affirmed. "There's always some sort of danger, isn't there?"

Realizing that they had almost caught up, Addie said knowingly, "But that's why you love it."

Donna didn't have a hint of shame on her face when she replied, "Yeah, and that's why you love him."

Addie flushed a deep red as she whacked Donna's arm roughly. "Oh, shut up."

More and more lately, Donna had been teasing her about her supposed feelings for the Doctor. What had started off as harmless insinuations had morphed into romantic remarks that made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Addie wished that she would stop, because even if she _did_ have feelings for the Doctor, it would be impossible for them to be together. Time had already proven that a Time Lord and a human didn't mix, and that had been with _Rose_ of all people. If the Doctor hadn't been able to make it work with _her_ , than he wouldn't be able to make it work for any other human.

Not that she cared, of course. But, her long-term existence in the Doctor's life had to count for something, right? A smile formed on her face at that thought, but she forced it down.

 _Shut up, Addie, just shut up._

"And here it is, laid bare." Colonel Mace announced, bringing her back to reality. "ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

The five of them gathered around a table to inspect the technology before them. "You must've checked it, before it went on sale." The Doctor commented. To him, the ATMOS appeared to be nothing more than standard 21st century Earth machinery.

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert." Martha elucidated, leaning against a wall.

The Doctor put his brainy specs on. "Really. Who'd you get?" There was a pregnant pause as everyone stared at him incredulously. Hearing no response, he turned back around and raised his eyebrows at Addie, who did the same in return. Then, he realized. "Oh, right. Me, yes. Good."

"Time dunce." Addie teased him warmly, deciding that it was her favorite insult for the Doctor; after all, it went way back to their first trip together.

"Oi!" The Doctor pointed at her, mock offended. Martha took that as her cue to leave, and gestured for Colonel Mace to follow. Meanwhile, Donna and Addie came beside the Doctor as he reinspected the ATMOS.

"Okay. So why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna inquired.

"A very good question." The Doctor mused, picking up the ATMOS.

"Maybe they want to help." Donna proposed hopefully. "Get rid of pollution and stuff."

Addie shook her head. "I can tell you now that they have an ulterior motive."

Sighing, the Doctor placed the ATMOS back on the table. "Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? Eight hundred million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have eight hundred million weapons." He looked both of them in the eyes. "Addie's right. Whoever's controlling this isn't doing it out of the kindness of their heart."

There was silence as the three of them processed his words, and then Donna perked up as an idea struck her. "I'm going to do some investigating. Addie, come with?"

"Sure." Addie shrugged. "I'm useless here, anyways. No good with technology, as you both know." She made to leave, but then the Doctor grabbed her wrist. She looked down at where his hand was and then up at his face questioningly.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked seriously. He didn't know where this situation would lead, but he worried that there would be lots of deaths, and just like in Pompeii, he was scared that Addie wouldn't be able to handle it. Most likely, she would make another reckless decision, and he wouldn't be there to stop it.

This time, Addie knew what was going on in his head; she understood that it was his way of caring for her, and not distrust as she had assumed back in Pompeii. "We'll be back before you know it. Nothing will happen while we're gone. Promise."

The Doctor let go of her wrist reluctantly, trusting her foreknowledge. He knew that he was being too overprotective; it was concerning because he hadn't ever restricted his other companions from branching off on their own, as long as they had asked permission. But, for some reason, he struggled with letting Addie be independent; even with Rose, it hadn't been this bad. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Donna rolled her eyes and pushed Addie towards the door. "God, you two make it seem like this is some sort of soppy romance novel. It's not like this is _The Notebook._ "

Addie wheezed uncomfortably. "I have feet, you know!"

"Good!" Donna gave her one last shove, receiving a dirty look in return. "You're gonna need them."

* * *

"Paperwork!" Addie announced as she and Donna entered the office again. The Doctor, Martha, and Colonel Mace all looked up confusedly at her sudden declaration.

"Come again?" The Doctor asked, brainy specs still perched on his nose.

"Oi, you lot." Donna waved the binder in her hand. "All your storm troopers and your sonics. You're rubbish. Should've come with us."

The Doctor straightened up. "Why, where have you been?"

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the _paperwork_." Donna emphasized, giving Addie a high five. "Because I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way 'round an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed was an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's _not_ inside it?"

Donna nodded at Addie to answer. "Sick days." She said, showing them the empty contents of the binder. "No one has ever gotten ill, or even taken vacation leave. It's like they're robots, or something."

Colonel Mace was astounded. "That can't be right." He strode forward and took the binder out of Addie's hands.

"You've been checking out the building." Donna finished proudly. "Should've been checking out the workforce."

Martha couldn't help the grin that came on her face. "I can see why they like you."

"Mmhm." Donna agreed shamelessly.

"You are _good_."

"Super temp." Addie interjected affectionately. "Didn't I tell you, first time we met?"

Of course, Colonel Mace had to ruin their fun. This was, after all, a military operation. "Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through."

Martha nodded and immediately set off, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, Donna. Give me a hand."

Addie put her hands on her hips, slightly offended. "Don't I get an invitation?"

Martha paused. "Well, I just assumed you would want to stay with the Doctor."

"Not a chance!" Addie swore, sending a guilty look at the Doctor right afterwards. "No offense intended."

"None taken." He swallowed. "Go with Martha."

"Thanks." Addie beamed. She wasn't about to tell him that she had her own ulterior motive; no, she'd let him think that she wanted to catch up with Martha, which, of course, she also wanted to do. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that Martha would soon be cloned. The least she could do was try to prevent it, or perhaps try to keep her company, as dumb as that sounded. She was no UNIT soldier, but maybe her status as the Doctor's companion would boost her credibility. "Oh, and preview: think potatoheads."

"Potatoheads?" The Doctor questioned. "That's not very helpful."

"Good _bye_ , Doctor!" Addie waved as she finally followed Martha and Donna out. She was grateful that he hadn't seen through her ploy, but she knew that he would find out later, and that there would be hell to pay.

Yeah, she had learned her lesson, but it didn't mean that she had to accept it. Her life was important, sure, but so was Martha's, and she was the kind of person who put her friends first.

And nothing the Doctor could say would change that.

* * *

It was a bit awkward, being the third party in a conversation that was so obviously between Donna and Martha, but Addie was doing her best to keep her mouth shut.

"Do they know where you are?" Martha got Donna's attention. "Your family. I mean, that you're travelling with the Doctor?"

Donna looked to Addie for support, but she pretended not to see as she wandered around the room. "Not really. Although my granddad sort of waved us off. I didn't have time to explain."

Addie winced as Martha asked incredulously, "You just left him behind?"

"Yeah." Donna said defensively.

Seeing that Donna felt like she was being attacked, Martha backed off and tried another method. "I didn't tell my family. I kept it all so secret, and it almost destroyed them."

"In what way?"

"They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. My mum, my dad, my sister." At this, Addie started to open her mouth to defend the Doctor, but there was no need as Martha hastily explained, "It wasn't the Doctor's fault, but you need to be careful. Because you know the Doctor. He's wonderful, he's brilliant, but he's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt."

Addie bit her lip and looked away, not able to disagree with her on that. Donna took all of her words in slowly, and then made a decision. "I'm gonna head home, check on my family."

Martha smiled weakly. "I think that's a good idea."

"Let's go find him, then." Donna sighed, and Addie accidentally knocked something off a table. The two women observed her warily, and she quickly placed the object back where it had been.

"Sorry, but why do we need to find the Doctor right now?" Addie didn't want to encounter him again; at least, not before she had protected Martha from the cloning process.

Donna stared at her confusedly. "Transport, for one, but also just for basic communication methods?"

"Right." Addie mentally groaned at Donna's solid argument. "Martha, do you know where he is?"

Martha gave her a strange look. "Sure, it'll be easy enough to find him. Um, Addie, can I have a minute?"

Addie wavered. "Of course."

Martha led them over to an adjacent office and shut the door. The whole room was made of glass, however, and Addie could see Donna doing her best not to stare at them through the windows.

"So, what's up?"

Martha let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Months have passed, and you still haven't changed."

Now, Addie was the confused one. "I thought you said - "

"I mean your tells." Martha clarified. "You've got that look on your face, like you're about to try and change the future. Your eyebrows get all creased and your eyes get distant, like you're miles away. I'm surprised that the Doctor hasn't caught on yet, but he's always been oblivious to some things, hasn't he?"

Addie looked her in the eyes steadily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Martha exhaled. "I can see I'm not going to make any progress with you. Just… be careful."

"No promises." Addie teased, trying to make the mood lighter. Her efforts earned a smile from Martha, and a snarky comment.

"Now I can see why he doesn't like to let you leave his side. You two are more alike than you think."

Addie stopped cold. "What does _that_ mean?"

Martha's response was to turn and leave the office, leaving Addie to follow her anxiously.

"Martha, _what does that mean_?"

* * *

Martha had all but shoved her into the Doctor's arms before she had hastily claimed that she had to be somewhere, and that Addie would be better off with him for the day. That really left Addie with no choice but to stay with him, especially because she was pretty sure that Martha and the Doctor had had some sort of silent conversation where they had analyzed Addie's body language and declared her to be a liability.

Ultimately, Addie gave herself a B plus for effort, but she had really and truly failed. Her friends had gotten to know her a little too well, and that, combined with the fact that she was a terrible liar, made for a little less success in the life saving department. At least Martha wouldn't be in any danger of dying in the near future, so Addie was slightly comforted by that fact.

She was currently sandwiched between the Doctor and Ross, their soldier accompaniment, as they had just dropped Donna off at her house. Her annoyance was rapidly fading, however, because Ross was a _very_ attractive man, and Addie's thigh was touching his, and all conscious thought suddenly became rather hard to hold on to.

"UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages." He spoke up, and Addie gazed at his sharp jawline, then at his beautiful blue eyes. "It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

"Turn left." The ATMOS ordered.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the system, feeling a spark of annoyance both at the voice and from the fact that Addie was clearly obsessed with this man whom she had _just met_. Maybe he should have left her with Martha - at least then she wouldn't be distracted by Ross. He liked Ross, he really did, but Addie was making that more difficult to do. "Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy…" He trailed off as the ATMOS spoke up again.

"Go straight on."

"How come we've got it in the jeeps?" Ross finished knowingly. "Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them 'til we can prove there's something wrong."

"Turn right."

"Drives me around the bend." He admitted as they turned the corner, and even the Doctor had to laugh at that.

"Oh, nice one."

Ross briefly glanced at the girl at his side. "Timed that perfectly."

"You did." A smile quirked the corner of her mouth. "Very clever."

Then, it was Ross' turn to grin and the Doctor suddenly felt the urge to intervene. He cleared his throat as they came to a stop and was the first one out of the vehicle. He offered his hand to Addie politely, and she used him to steady herself as she jumped out of the military jeep. Feeling a surge of satisfaction at the fact that she had exited on his side, rather than on Ross', the Doctor continued to hold her hand as they made their way to the entrance of the Rattigan Academy.

There was a boy standing in front of the school, and he appeared to be the only one out of uniform while all the other students ran by, suited in bright red tracksuits. Addie watched them, feeling no urge whatsoever to be in their position; she did well enough running traveling with the Doctor, thank you very much. However, the Doctor seemed to feel differently.

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got me daps on." He called out to the boy, who turned around after being addressed.

"I suppose you're the Doctor?" Rattigan sneered, striding forward. Addie wasn't too impressed by his attitude, nor by his attire. You'd think that a multi millionaire genius teenager could afford to dress more nicely than scruffy ripped jeans and a maroon t-shirt, but who was she to judge?

"Hello." The Doctor grinned.

Rattigan came to a stop in front of them, and Addie was grateful, simply for the fact that he had blocked the sun from shining in her eyes. "Your commanding officer phoned ahead."

The Doctor's grin fell. "Ah, but I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" Inspecting Rattigan's impassive expression, he changed the subject. "Oh, this is my best friend, Addie, and my new friend, Ross. Say hello, you two."

Addie let out a disgruntled greeting, but was distracted by the fact that the Doctor had called her his best friend. That was new. Sure, she had told the Doctor that she considered him to be _her_ best friend, but she had never thought that the sentiment would be returned.

The Doctor rambled on, not knowing the effect of his words on Addie. "Let's have a look, then. I can smell genius!" He darted off towards the entrance, then paused. "In a good way."

Addie, not wanting to be left behind with Rattigan, hastily chased after him. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Haven't the foggiest." The Doctor admitted before his eyes landed on a neon yellow doorway. "Oh, that looks interesting. Let's go have a look." He pushed inside and instantly became a little boy again as he saw all the scientific experiments scattered throughout the room. Addie watched on amusedly as he bounded across the floor and decided to stand in the middle of the room with Ross, who was slightly out of his comfort zone.

"You doing okay?" She asked quietly. This was the first time he had been fully exposed to the Doctor's true nature, and she knew that it could be disorienting.

"I'm fine. It's just," He lowered his gun slightly, "it's easy to forget that you two aren't from around here, and then he goes and does stuff like this."

Addie and Ross followed the Doctor's progress around the room with their eyes. "Oh, now, that's clever. Look. Single molecule fabric, how thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble. Oooh! Gravity simulators. Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction. This is brilliant!"

Addie sighed fondly. "Point taken. But, _I'm_ still human, you know."

Ross swallowed and didn't say anything in response, but Addie was more focused on the fact that the Doctor had finished his little tour and had come to a stop beside them. "Do you know, with equipment like this you could, oooh, I don't know, move to another planet or something?"

Rattigan stepped out from whatever hole he had been hiding in and tried to bluff his way out of the Doctor's subtle accusation. "If only that was possible."

"Were." Addie automatically corrected, earning herself a slight glare from Rattigan. "If only that _were_ possible. Sorry, grammar freak, here. Can't help it."

The Doctor bit back a smirk at seeing Addie one-up the entitled boy, but it fell as Rattigan declared, "I think you'd better come with me."

* * *

"What exactly do you want?" Rattigan nearly snarled as the Doctor freely perused his office slash playroom.

"I was just thinking." The Doctor mused, purposefully knocking over one of his displays. "What a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world."

"Takes a man with vision." Rattigan grit out, glaring at Addie, who had pushed a ball over in order to sit in a cool-looking chair. "Don't touch that."

She sat herself down comfortably, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

"Mmm, blinkered vision." The Doctor came over and leaned on the chair she was sitting in. "Because ATMOS means more people driving. More cars, more petrol. End result, the oil's going to run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

Rattigan seized that opportunity to point out something that didn't matter as he stalked up to the two of them. "Yeah. Well, you see, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS system because it stands for Atmospheric Emissions System. So you're just saying Atmospheric Emissions System system."

The Doctor looked at him for a long moment, pity flickering in his eyes. "It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?"

"I'm still right, though."

"You're also still a pain in the ass, if we're stating things that aren't relevant to the issue at hand." Addie leaned forward irritably. "Shall I go on?"

"Addie, as much as I appreciate your wit, now is not the time." The Doctor warned her gently, and she fell back into her chair.

"Fine."

"Anyways." He turned his attention back to the steaming boy. "Not easy, is it, being clever. You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow."

Addie did her best not feel offended at his comment, because she was included in the rest of the world, but she couldn't help the surge of hurt that rose up in her at the Doctor's callous words.

"Yeah." Rattigan admitted, pouring salt in the wound.

"And you're all on your own."

"I know." Rattigan confirmed suspiciously.

"But not with this." The Doctor yanked an ATMOS out of his pocket and waved it around. "Because there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." He tossed it to Ross, who barely managed to catch it. Curiosity piqued, Addie got out of the chair and inched closer to the Doctor. He was going towards the big brass box in the center of the room, which Addie recalled was a transporter to a Sontaran ship. "No, no, I'll tell you what it's like. It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room. Albeit it's a very big front room."

"Why, what is it?" Ross asked, clearly being the only one in the room who didn't know. The Doctor backed into the box confidently.

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things." Addie tried to go in after him, but he casually moved forward and set her outside of it, giving her a warning glance. "They just say, oh, it's a thing."

"Leave it alone." Rattigan barked out nervously. Addie groaned as the Doctor started punching in numbers on a keypad; there was no stopping him now.

"Me, I make these connections. And this, to me, looks like a teleport pod."

Just before he activated the transmat, Addie blurted out her preview from before. "Doctor, the potatoheads!"

She didn't know if her message had reached him before he blinked out of view, but if one thing was certain, she had made herself look like a certified idiot in front of one Ross Jenkins. Another slightly less certain thing was that Rattigan was now aware that she knew of his schemes.

"You!" Rattigan started forward angrily, but he didn't have enough time to attack as the Doctor came hurtling back through the teleport.

"Right, got the warning; thank you, Addie. Ross, get out. Luke, you've got to come with us." He briskly pulled out his sonic screwdriver just as a Sontaran in full armor appeared in the teleport. Sparks flew behind the potatoheaded alien as the Doctor managed to disable the machine, rendering it useless for any other Sontarans to use in the near future. However, that still left them with one very infuriated alien, who aimed his gun at the Doctor threateningly. "Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it?" The potatohead hesitated and lowered his gun slightly. "You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, hey? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

There was a sharp clicking sound as Ross took the safety off his gun. "I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

The Doctor clucked his tongue. "Well, that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets."

"How do you know so much?"

"Well." The Doctor took the Sontaran's comment in stride and started to roam around the room, gears turning in his head as he tried to come up with an exit plan.

Noticing that Ross still had his gun pointed at the Sontaran, Addie rested her hand on the gun and lowered it; there was no use in brandishing a weapon that couldn't be used. Now, words; those could _never_ be disabled, and the Doctor was taking full advantage of that fact. Addie made a mental note to practice talking circles around people; that always seemed to work well on hostiles, in her experience.

"Who is he?" The Sontaran demanded to Rattigan.

"He didn't give his name." Rattigan answered defensively. Behind him, the Doctor sat on the desk, having thought of an excellent strategy, if he did say so himself (and he did).

"But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers, stopping bullets?" The Doctor looked down at him condescendingly. "A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity. Shame on you."

The Sontaran stiffened, clearly taking the bait. "You dishonour me, sir."

"Yeah?" The Doctor provoked. "Then show yourself."

"I will look into my enemy's eyes!"

With a hiss of air, the Sontaran lifted his helmet and his beady little eyes glared at the others in the room.

"Oh, my God." Ross gaped. Even Rattigan looked pretty repulsed, and Addie came to the conclusion that he either hadn't ever seen one without his helmet before, or that he hadn't ever gotten used to their faces. She could relate.

But the Doctor was unfazed. "And your name?"

"General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!"

"Oh, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore But Never Mind?" The Doctor bought himself more time, as he always did.

Ross wanted to join in on the fun. "He's like a potato. A baked potato. A talking baked potato."

"See! Fairly accurate description I gave, right?" Addie gestured at the Sontaran with a snort. "No offense intended, General. You look very sturdy; definitely good for war."

Staal didn't quite know how to respond to her mixed compliment, so he settled for a scoff.

Meanwhile, the Doctor found himself a squash racquet beside the chair Addie had been sitting on, as well as a rubber ball. Perfect. "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness." He tossed the ball in the air and caught it again.

"Sontarans have no weakness!"

The Doctor furrowed his brows as he leaned on Addie's shoulder. "No, it's a good weakness."

Rattigan eyed Staal nervously, seeing that he was getting angry. "Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him."

"Or a madman." Addie amended, frowning when the Doctor ruffled her hair. "Which he most _definitely_ is."

"No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck." He stood up straight again. "That's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs."

"We stare into the face of death." Staal thundered.

"Yeah?" The Doctor raised his racquet with a grin on his face, and Addie just knew that he was about to do something ridiculously impressive. "Well, stare at this."

He whacked the ball against the perfect place for it to ricochet and hit the probic vent at the back of Staal's neck. The Sontaran trembled and appeared as if he had been shocked, but the Doctor didn't waste any time waiting to see what would happen. He sprinted back towards Addie and grabbed her hand, palms sweaty as he pulled her to the door. "Out! Out!"

Ross took one last glance at the two others in the room and booked it out of there as fast as he could. As the door slammed shut behind them, they could hear a panicked Rattigan screech, "What have you done? What has he done?"

"Something that bought us a little more time." The Doctor muttered as they burst back outside. He all but threw Addie into the car, and before she could even buckle herself in, they were off. Ross was driving a little too fast for her liking, and she clutched onto the seat desperately as he swerved out of the driveway.

"I think I should mention - " Addie began.

"Addie, not now." The Doctor fumbled for the walkie talkie and Addie resisted the urge to groan.

"Doctor - "

"Greyhound Forty to Trap One." The Doctor cut her off. "Repeat, can you hear me? Over."

All they received was the sound of static. The Doctor shoved the walkie talkie back into its holder. Ross spared him a glance from the road. "Why's it not working?"

Addie steamed quietly as the Doctor spoke up again before she had a chance to. "It must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that…" His eyes widened as he finally understood what Addie had been trying to tell him. "... they can isolate the ATMOS."

"Turn left."

The Doctor peered worriedly over at Addie, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. "Ross, try turning right." She ordered.

"It said left." Ross protested.

The Doctor caught on to what Addie was trying to do. "So go right."

Ross did his best to turn the wheel, but it refused to move. "I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop."

Again, the Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and buzzed the ATMOS. He let out a frustrated snarl and whacked the system. "Ah, it's deadlocked. I can't stop it."

"Yeah, well, I could have told you that!" Addie hissed, the stress of the situation getting to her. Ross reached over her to try to disable the ATMOS, himself, but she shoved him away. The weight of his body over hers made her nerves skyrocket even more; she hated feeling trapped. "If the Doctor can't do it, than neither can you! Get off me."

Ross stared at her for a second, then shook it off and noticed where they were going. "We're headed for the river."

The Doctor looked wildly at Addie for direction, and she screeched, "Speak to it!"

His eyes lit up in understanding. "ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?"

The jeep ran over a bush, tossing them out of their seats.

"Confirmed." The ATMOS replied.

"Anything I say, you'll ignore it?" The Doctor's voice rose in pitch as they rapidly approached the river.

"Confirmed."

"Then drive into the river!" The Doctor blurted out as Addie focused on her breathing. The car suddenly felt too small. "I order you to drive into the river. Do it. Drive into the river!"

The car continued hurtling towards the river, and Addie had just become convinced that her memory of the incident had been wrong when it screeched to a stop with no room to spare. Heart racing in her chest, she watched as the Doctor tried the door and felt a wave of relief when it opened easily. He stumbled out of the vehicle and practically carried Addie out in his haste to get away from the inevitable explosion.

"Get down!"

The Doctor pushed Addie to the ground and threw an arm over her, barely noticing that Ross was beside them, and squeezed his eyes shut. When the faint sound of an electric shortage sounded from the car, the Doctor raised his head confusedly and released Addie. She immediately rolled over and got to her feet, brushed her bloodied knees off, and spat a clump of dirt out of her mouth. The Doctor turned to face her guiltily, and, eyes narrowed and hair formed in a messy halo around her head, she looked furious.

"Why don't you _ever_ listen?"

He approached her cautiously. "Addie - "

"No!" She stood her ground; she refused to be cowed by him anymore. "It's _my_ turn to speak! Do you think you're so great that you can't be helped every once in awhile? The last of the Time Lords, with a head so big that there's no room for anyone else?"

The Doctor's face fell as she brought up the Time War. "I didn't mean - "

Addie stepped forward, eyes bright green in her anger. "You think you're so much smarter than everyone else, don't you? 'It's not easy being clever.'" She mocked his words. "Newsflash! You're not!"

He closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. The sight of him clearly giving in and listening to what she had said cooled her down a bit, and her anger turned to sadness.

"You might want to get off your high horse, and consider how your words impact the ones closest to you." Addie swallowed, her eyes fighting back tears. "Before you do something you regret."

She maintained eye contact with him for a second longer and turned away. "I'm going to Donna's house. Whether you come with me or not is up to you."

And Addie would never admit it, but when she heard two pairs of feet following behind her, she was glad.

* * *

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _DRAMAAAA! Addie was already feeling pretty sensitive from the Doctor unintentionally insulting her intelligence, and the fact that he didn't listen to her in the car was what pushed her over the edge. Of course, being trapped in a car that's hurtling towards a river is also pretty terrifying, so she also lashed out from fear. But, to be fair, the Doctor was kind of being a butt to her. Do you think the Doctor deserved her reaction? Or is Addie overreacting?_**

 ** _In other news, Ross has arrived ;) He is a beautiful man, so of course, I had to have Addie be slightly interested in him. She is, after all, a young single(ish) woman. Donna, on the other hand, has different ideas about whom she should be with ;) The Doctor does, as well, even if he doesn't acknowledge it out loud._**

 ** _I hope you guys have a lovely week and thank you so much for your favorites, follows, and reviews! Quick question, out of curiosity: who is your favorite companion and why?_**

 ** _\- Entitea_**

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Why are we standing by my car?"_

 _"The Doctor would like to borrow a vehicle for us to drive to UNIT." Addie pointedly didn't look at the man who had joined them. Ross, too, was standing by the Doctor, and Donna took advantage of the opportunity to look him up and down flirtatiously. "One without ATMOS, which, unfortunately, your car already has."_

 _"Are you sure?" The Doctor dared to speak up._

 _"Would you even believe me if I told you?" Addie retorted, glaring at his reflection in the car window. He looked back at her from the glass, and Addie cast her gaze downwards, not being able to take the hurt in his eyes._

 _"Absolutely." He said softly, and Addie pushed away her distress for the time being._

 _"Good." Addie finally met his eyes as she turned around. "That saves us some time, then."_


	14. Equal

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Equal**

* * *

 ** _Review responses:_**

 _ **pepcvina: Really, though. The Doctor really put his foot in his mouth with that one, didn't he?**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian: I'm glad you agree! I actually am incredibly claustrophobic, so that part of Addie comes from me. All I can say about the next episode is that you should expect the unexpected ;) I somehow managed to cram that whole adventure into one chapter, too, so it will be pretty action-packed. Thanks for your review, again!**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **Yay! Thank you! Since UNIT knows more about Addie than Addie, Martha, by extension, also knows more about Addie's past. It's going to be hard for Martha to keep it all from her. I hope you like this chapter, too! :)**_

 _ **Books-and-Cleverness-394:**_ _ **Amy is probably my second favorite. I really do adore her, but I don't know how much Addie will at first ;) My all time favorite is Clara - I imagine that she and I would be good friends. I know everybody hates her, but I just can't bring myself to. I liked Bill a fair amount, too, and I agree that she was gone far too quickly :( Man, it's going to be so tragic for Addie once she loses Donna - they've become so much closer than she and Martha ever were. Addie's really going to be torn apart, but, hey - at least she has the Doctor.**_

 _ **I'm glad you like FSA! I try to make the Adeta relationship as realistic as possible. I would say they started off as uneasy acquaintances at the very beginning, but they've definitely gotten way closer now. It's almost too cheesy for me to write, to be honest, which is why I agree with you on the angst part. She forgives him relatively quickly this time, but it won't be the last of their little spats, now that Addie's become more assured of herself. It will always be a struggle for Addie to understand that the Doctor cares for her, because she constantly compares herself to the other companions and assumes that she falls short. Needless to say, it will be a slow journey, as far as that goes.**_

 _ **Yes! The Stolen Earth episodes will be a major turning point for both Addie and the Doctor! I haven't written it out yet, but I have a huge plan and I'm so, so excited to lay it all out. It will be INTENSE. She is slowly making her way along the path towards bad-assery. Also, please, please don't ever feel bad about leaving long reviews! I really enjoy reading them and I give long responses back (I hope that's okay). Every time I get a review notification, I get incredibly excited. In fact, I ENCOURAGE you to write long reviews if you have the time. Thank you so, so much for your feedback, and I hope you like this chapter! :)))**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **I don't think so? It's definitely fun to write out the angsty dynamic between them, that's for sure. The Doctor is being too overprotective, and Addie is starting to feel smothered by his methods of 'caring' for her. In his eyes, Addie is strong, but he knows that she struggles with death and that she has a track record for risking her own life to save others. Yeah, he trusts her, but he can't help but take precaution. At this point in FSA, Addie is just starting to stand up to him. I would agree that Martha and the Doctor coddle her a bit; Martha more so because she knows how important Addie is/will be to the Doctor, and the Doctor because, well, he cares for her? Donna will for sure be on the receiving end of Addie's tongue, though probably not as harshly as the Doctor. Addie and Donna get along pretty well, minus**_ _ **that one time in Pompeii, so I don't foresee any huge angst between them.**_

 _ **Thank you so much! Addie has definitely got attitude, and it won't be going away. I'm such a grammar fanatic that I don't really need a beta XD Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **WhovianPotter:**_ _ **Yeah, I agree. The Doctor doesn't like not knowing things, and knowing that Addie knows his future is frustrating for him - especially when she decides to take advantage of her foreknowledge and risks her life to save others' in the process. But, he's learning to be respectful in asking for previews... Slowly but surely, he is learning. I'm glad you think I'm adding something to the original episodes, because that is always the goal :) I like making my chapters interesting enough for people to be drawn into, regardless of whether or not I have to reuse dialogue from DW. Hope you like this chapter, too!**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **That is definitely true. I don't know if it's because he thinks he's smarter than everyone else, or what, but Addie figures out her own explanation for his behavior in this chapter. I imagine that when you're racing towards your death in a car, and your best friend won't listen to you, you'd get pretty stressed out.**_

 _ **Yes! Clara is my favorite, too! Amy is probably my second favorite, and then I don't know who would be third. Your analysis of Clara and Donna is so accurate XD I think that's why so many people dislike the both of them, unfortunately. People assume that they think they're better than the Doctor, but I think that they're simply a good match for him. If Clara existed in real life, I think that I would be the closest with her out of all the other companions. She's probably the most like me. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and, as always, thank you for your review :)**_

 _ **MindlessBagOfChips:**_ _ **Wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I do my best! I hope you like this chapter, too! LOVE YOU!**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _ **Who doesn't love Jack, truthfully? He's not my favorite, but he's definitely up there :)**_

 _ **That's Balderdash:**_ _ **Thank you for both of your reviews! I'm glad you like FSA! :)**_

* * *

"What has he done?" Donna immediately demanded once she opened the door and saw Addie's stony expression. Just behind her, the Doctor was looking a bit like a kicked puppy as he stood several feet away.

Addie heaved a sigh. The walk over had been filled with a tense silence as she followed the GPS on her phone to Donna's house, and her anger and hurt had only abided slightly. "Nothing new."

The ATMOS incident had only been the tip of the iceberg. There had been plenty of times where the Doctor had insisted that he was right, and had refused to accept Addie's help for the sheer sake of his ego: with the damaged Host on the Titanic, all the individual lives he had refused to save in Pompeii (namely, Caecilius' family), and now, the ATMOS. For the past few minutes, she had been trying to analyze exactly _why_ he continually refused her help, but all she could come up with was the fact that it was a typical case of male pride. This was most likely amplified by him being, well, _him._ Did anything else really need to be said?

"... Right." Donna observed her and stepped outside, closing the front door as she did so. "Want me to smack him for you?"

A small smile came on Addie's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "No, that's alright. We actually have a bigger problem. Come on."

She turned around and brushed past the Doctor, feeling a childish sense of pride when he wordlessly moved out of her way. Before she even considered forgiving him, the Doctor would have to, at the very least, explain his actions. Addie didn't need an apology; she needed a promise that he would listen to her in the future.

Her converse-clad feet stopped in front of Donna's car expectantly, and Donna came up beside her. "Why are we standing by my car?"

"The Doctor would like to borrow a vehicle for us to drive to UNIT." Addie pointedly didn't look at the man who had joined them. Ross, too, was standing by the Doctor, and Donna took advantage of the opportunity to look him up and down again flirtatiously. "One without ATMOS, which, unfortunately, your car already has."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor dared to speak up.

"Would you even believe me if I told you?" Addie retorted, glaring at his reflection in the car window. He looked back at her from the glass, and Addie cast her gaze downwards, not being able to take the hurt in his eyes.

"Absolutely." He said softly, and Addie pushed away her distress for the time being.

"Good." Addie finally met his eyes as she turned around. "That saves us some time, then."

Ross chose that moment to enter himself in the conversation. "I'll requisition us a vehicle."

"Anything without ATMOS." The Doctor swallowed, then added as an afterthought, "And don't point your gun at people."

Ross nodded, gave the two of them one last unsure glance, then took off. Donna watched him wistfully, wishing that she could follow him instead of being caught in the middle of the Doctor and Addie's lover's spat. Hearing the front door open again, Donna exhaled as Wilf exited and halted in shock - good, now _there_ was a welcome distraction.

"Is it him?" Wilf asked excitedly, and Addie turned her attention towards him. "Is that her? Is it the Doctor and Addie?" The portly man hurried to where they were beside the car and his eyes widened as he pointed a finger at the Doctor. "Ah, it's you!"

"Who?" The Doctor inquired confusedly, and then it hit him. "Oh, it's you."

"What, have you met before?" Donna was bewildered. "Addie, have you actually met him?"

"No." She admitted bitterly, shooting the Doctor an irritated look. " _Someone_ left me behind on the Titanic while he went and met Wilf without me on Christmas Eve."

Wilf nodded quickly. "Yes, that's it! He disappeared right in front of me, Christmas Eve!"

Donna gazed at him blankly. "And you never said?"

"Well, _you_ never said." Wilf replied accusatorily before shaking the Doctor's hand. "Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens."

"Yeah, but don't shout it out." The Doctor admonished teasingly. "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf." Out of habit, he gestured at Addie, and began to say, "This is my - "

"My name is Addie." She interrupted him in annoyance. "And I speak for myself. I've been looking forward to meeting you, Wilf." She considered him for a moment and then wrapped him up in a hug. Wilf stiffened in shock, then returned the favor, patting her back warmly.

"Donna told me about you." Wilf chuckled as he let her go. "You used me as a cover when she first ran into you on the street."

"Yeah, well," Addie shrugged, her mood lightening as she finally got to talk with the man whom she had been wanting to meet for months, "you know Donna."

"Ha ha, that I do." Wilf guffawed again. "Although I think you've been spending more time with her lately than I have. How's she been?"

Addie grinned. "Oh, fantastic. Absolutely wonderful. She keeps the Doctor in check."

"I thought that was your job." Wilf pointed out knowingly, and Addie burst out in laughter. The Doctor, who was on the phone, glanced over at the sound and relaxed marginally. He knew that he would have to talk to her about their argument, but he was waiting until she was in a better mood. It seemed that Wilf was doing a great job at helping her to do exactly that.

He closed the flip phone and placed it back in Donna's hand after passing a message on to Colonel Mace, then turned his attention to Donna's car. While they couldn't drive it, they could certainly investigate the ATMOS inside while they waited for Ross to return with a vehicle. Lifting the hood of the car, the Doctor snooped around inside as he nonchalantly listened in on Addie and Wilf's conversation. Unfortunately, everyone noticed what he was doing and all talking ceased.

"But, you tried sonicing it before." Donna protested as they gathered around the car. "You didn't find anything."

"Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for." The Doctor muttered, putting his brainy specs on. Addie felt her heartbeat quicken and got mad at herself for her hormones; she was still mad at him, dangit! Although, Addie eyed him guiltily, perhaps she could put aside her anger for the moment in order to save the Earth.

"The thing is, Doctor, that Donna is my only grandchild. You got to promise me you're going to take care of her." Wilf pleaded, the reality of the situation hitting him. His granddaughter was about to fight aliens, and she could die. He didn't want that; he _never_ wanted that.

" _She_ takes care of _me_." The Doctor corrected distractedly.

"Don't worry." Addie interjected, squeezing Wilf in a side hug. "We'll keep an eye on her."

The Doctor gave her a side glance and agreed. "The three of us make a good team, after all."

Understanding that he was offering her a subtle apology, Addie nodded once, and the Doctor felt the rest of the anxiety leave his body. "We do. We help each other out, and we _always_ listen to one another when we have something to say." She added warningly as she brushed up against his coat to get closer to the car. "Right, Doctor?"

"Right." The Doctor affirmed, jumping back slightly in alarm as spikes sprouted out from the ATMOS. Again, his arm pushed Addie away of its own accord from the potentially dangerous object. "Whoa. It's a temporal pocket. I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time."

Donna, feeling grateful that the two had somewhat resolved their issues (whatever they had been), leaned forward. "But what's it hiding?"

"I don't know, men and their cars. Sometimes I think if I was a car…" A voice spoke from behind them, and Addie started in surprise. She turned around to see Donna's mother, Sylvia, whom Donna had ranted about to her many a time, and resisted the urge to correct her grammar. She was sure that wouldn't go over well, considering the fact that the woman was Donna's mother. Sylvia came closer to inspect the strange man rooting about inside the front of her car and suddenly realized who he was. "Oh, it's you. Doctor what was it?"

Said man didn't even bother turning around. "Yeah, that's me."

"What, have you met him as well?" Wilf frowned incredulously.

"Dad, it's the man from the wedding." Sylvia moaned. "When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up it was a disaster."

"It always is with him." Addie couldn't help but point out, even as the spikes on the ATMOS started emitting gas. She immediately backed away from the toxic chemical. "Everyone, get back. It's poisonous."

All of the humans obeyed her order after hearing the word, 'poisonous.' However, instead of backing off, the Doctor did the opposite. If what Addie said was true, and he knew it was, than he had to disable the fumes. He directed the sonic screwdriver at the ATMOS and was relieved when the gas stopped with a flurry of sparks. "That'll stop it."

"I told you. He's blown up the car! Who is he, anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?" Sylvia protested, already thinking about what the repair would cost.

"Oh, not now, Mum." Donna groaned.

Offended, Sylvia threw her arms in the air. "What, should I make an appointment?"

Seeking no further response, the woman turned around and stomped back into the house. None of them were too upset to see her go.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes. It was some sort of gas. Artificial gas." The Doctor observed darkly.

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?" Wilf gasped.

Meanwhile, Donna had come to her own conclusions. "But if it's poisonous, then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth."

She and the Doctor stared at each other in alarm at the implications of their situation. They didn't see Wilf hurry over to the driver's seat of the car, nor Addie determinedly running around the other side to cut him off.

"You are not getting in that car." She ordered to Wilf's dismay.

"But it's not safe!" Wilf pleaded, not understanding why she was standing in his way. He tried to fake her out by shifting to one side, but Addie was immovable. "I've got to get it off the street!"

"Then, _you'll_ be in danger." Addie elucidated for him, realizing that this was how the Doctor must have felt when she had stayed behind with Caecilius' family in Pompeii. In a slightly softer tone, boosted by her own experience, she finished. "And that won't help anyone if we're all worrying about you."

Wilf slumped down and accepted defeat. "You're right."

"Now," Addie said warily, "if I move away from this door, can you promise that you won't try to get in the car again?"

"Promise." Wilf agreed regretfully.

Addie backed away from the car just in time. The poisonous gas started back up again, and Addie knew that the invasion had begun. At least she had prevented Wilf from nearly suffocating inside the car. The elderly man was currently scanning the cars around them, jaw agape in shock.

"We need to get inside." Addie proclaimed, grabbing onto his hand. The gas around them was turning into more of a fog, now, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it would become difficult to breathe.

"Addie?" The Doctor's voice shouted worriedly from behind the car. He didn't know where she had disappeared to; one minute she had been there, and the next, she was gone.

"Here!" She called, letting out a wheeze as the toxic air hit her lungs. The Doctor sprinted around the car to her side at the sound and saw that she was assisting Wilf. The elderly man, who evidently had a harder time handling the gas, was already coughing from the fumes. "We need to get in the house."

The Doctor groaned frustratedly. "I suppose that's all we can do."

Sylvia, who had seen the gas from inside, ran out to take her father, and Addie gladly passed him into her capable hands. "Get inside the house, and try and close off the doors and windows." She started, breaking off to cough again. "We'll do our best to stop the gas."

The woman nodded and beckoned Donna to come with them inside. Donna followed her hesitantly, then paused as a car pulled up to the front of the house. Ross rolled down the window and popped his head out.

"Doctor. This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS."

Without a second glance, Addie ran forward and threw herself into the far left side of the back seat. There was no way she was going to be squished in the middle again - not after her last mini-episode of claustrophobia in the UNIT car. The Doctor hurried to do the same, but stopped to hold the door open. "Donna, you coming?"

"Yeah." Donna called out after a brief moment.

The three family members had some sort of hushed argument, but Addie and the Doctor couldn't hear what was being said. He turned to her worriedly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Doctor." Addie was confused about why he was asking her now, of all times. "Why?"

"Well, the gas and the car." The Doctor explained, not really clarifying anything for her. At her bewildered expression, he added, "You don't have the best track record for taking in fumes or being in tight spaces."

Addie was touched by his concern. "I'll let you know if I stop breathing."

"Not exactly what I was hoping for." The Doctor admitted, scooting over as Donna entered the car. "I'm sorry."

"Now? We're doing this now?" Addie hissed. Ross started the car and took off at a rate that had to be over the speed limit; this was, after all, a residential neighborhood.

"I should have grabbed some popcorn." Donna mused, and the Doctor shot her a glare.

"Not helping, Donna."

"Fine, if we really are doing this now, you'll have to hurry it up." Addie tapped her wrist. "We'll be there in a couple of minutes if Ross keeps driving the way he is."

"My apologies." Ross called from the front seat, and the Doctor grit his teeth at the way everyone kept interrupting him.

"If everyone could just give us a bit of hush, thank you." He waited a few seconds to ensure that they would stay silent, then continued. "Addie, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"Then why didn't you?" Addie pushed. She wasn't too upset anymore, now that the situation had passed and an adrenaline rush had taken over her system.

"Sometimes..." The Doctor didn't know how to explain himself. It was really hard to open up in front of all these people; perhaps he could have talked to Addie about it, but Ross and Donna weren't on the same level as her. It was particularly difficult to put his feelings into words, because he didn't even know _why_ he struggled so much with accepting her previews. "Sometimes it's... hard, to, um."

"Let someone in?" Addie finished for him, and the Doctor suddenly felt like it was just the two of them in the car. Addie finally understood; it wasn't simply a case of the male ego. It was more the fact that allowing someone to help him would take down the intellectual barriers he had thrust up so highly since Rose had left. No one, not even Rattigan, could compete with his knowledge and his power and his _immortality_. Throwing around his intellect was his method of keeping everyone else at arm's length, and her foreknowledge threatened that. "Doctor, you may be the last of the Time Lords, but you don't have to be alone."

Of course, she was partially wrong. Most times, it _was_ just him being prideful, but she knew that it went deeper than that, even if he didn't.

"All I want to do is help you." Addie tentatively reached for his hand. "Can't you just let me do that?"

The Doctor gazed down at their intertwined hands and marveled at the way her hand felt in his. He always grabbed his companions' hands, but that was usually to lead them away from some kind of danger. He hadn't purposefully initiated contact in a long time - not since Rose, and he felt a mixed ball of emotions rise up in his hearts. Now, he seemed to be reaching for Addie's hand more and more, and it wasn't just to drag her along somewhere; no, it was for comfort, and for pulling her closer to his side. And she almost always went along with it - even initiated it, too, sometimes.

There was something about Addie that felt _different_ , and for the first time, the Doctor considered that she could be an equal. The only other person whom he had recently thought of as his equal was the Master, but he was dead, and Addie was here, with him. She understood the suffering he faced everyday from failing to save lives, she knew that he was flawed, and, most importantly, she shared his pain. Could he do that? Could he actually let her in, even if she _was_ human, intellectually stunted (at least, compared to him), and irreversibly mortal?

His grasp on her hand tightened as he made the decision. "I promise." He vowed to himself. "I'll listen to you, from now on."

She searched his eyes and found nothing but the truth. "Good."

Addie let go of his hand, and just like that, the spell was broken.

* * *

"Ross, be careful." Addie had a feeling that something terrible would happen to him, but she wasn't sure. "Don't go off on your own, and remember that bullets don't work around the Sontarans."

They had just pulled up to the ATMOS factory and the other two of her friends had already exited the car.

"Addie, come on." The Doctor urged, not understanding why she was lingering. "Ross, look after yourself. Get inside the building."

Ross spared him a glance and turned back to reassure Addie. "I'll remember what you told me, don't worry about me, okay?" Addie swallowed hard and got out of the car as he brought the walkie-talkie up to his lips. "Greyhound Forty to Trap One. I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound. Over."

Ross sent her one last smile and then took off, leaving Addie behind with Donna and the Doctor.

"The air is disgusting." Donna commented, waving her hand in front of her face.

"It's not so bad for me." The Doctor answered offhandedly as an idea struck him. "Go on, get inside the TARDIS, you two." Addie sent him a withering glare, and the Doctor pointedly ignored her in favor of addressing an issue he had been thinking about lately. "Oh, I've never given you a key, Donna. Keep that. Go on, that's yours. Quite a big moment really."

Although Donna felt a surge of exhilaration at the fact that she now had a key to the TARDIS, she had to keep up character. "Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death." She grasped the key tightly in her hand. "Not that it stopped you two in the car on the way over."

Addie cleared her throat. "Okay, moving on. Where are you going, and why can't we come with you?"

"You two can hardly breathe in this air." The Doctor pointed out. "Let alone be running around in it, trying to stop a war."

 _Oh, if only he knew._ Addie smirked, but hid it well under a reluctant eye roll. "Okay, we'll see you in a bit, then."

The Doctor nodded cautiously. She had taken that awfully well, which meant that she had an ulterior motive. But, he didn't have the time to address that now; besides, Donna and Addie had already started to walk away. Shooting them one last calculating look, the Doctor spun around and sprinted towards the ATMOS factory with no time to lose.

* * *

"Why did the TARDIS just move?"

Donna had barely gotten out of a cough attack when the TARDIS had started shaking. She was used to it, of course, but this was a different sort of movement. It felt less like they were flying, and more like they had been physically transported by… something.

"The Sontarans took the TARDIS." Addie explained, lounging in the beat-up chair by the console. "And we just happened to be in it."

A look of realization came over Donna's face. "So _that's_ why you wanted to stay with me. Of course! You would never leave the Doctor's side for anything other than if someone was in danger." A more alarmed look formed on her face. "Am I in danger? Am I going to die?"

"No." Addie hurriedly assured Donna. "Really, no. The air wasn't agreeing with me, and I wanted to help with this task he's about to assign us."

"What task?"

Before them, the screen lit up with a blonde woman's face, and Addie froze before she could reply. That was Rose. Was the universe falling apart, even now? Her mouth opened silently, and Addie squinted at the word she was trying to communicate. Again, she was absolutely terrible at reading lips, but was she mouthing, 'Doctor'?

"What are you looking at?" Donna inquired suspiciously, then followed her eyes to the screen, which had changed to show the Doctor and Colonel Mace. "Oh, look, it's your man."

"He's not my anything." Addie instantly rebutted, shaking off any worries she had over Rose's appearance. The former companion would return when she would return, and that was that.

"This is the Doctor." He spoke up, presumably to the Sontarans.

"He can't hear us." Addie told Donna, who had started to panic. "But he knows we're on the ship."

Then, a Sontaran's voice rang out from some hidden speaker in the TARDIS, and the two of them glanced around to try and find the source. "Doctor, breathing your last?"

"My God, they're like trolls." Colonel Mace breathed, earning a scathing look from both Addie and the Doctor (even if it was true).

"Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks." The Doctor wandered further down into the room and slid into a comfy chair. "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"Ah, so he's the same one from before." Addie mused as she leaned on the console. "I really can't tell them apart."

Staal was enraged. "Doctor, you impugn my honour."

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle, because then I'd have a field day." The Doctor commented offhandedly, and Addie took the time to appreciate his pun. "But, poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or," He paused curiously, "are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

Staal stalled. "A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces."

The Doctor grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "Ah, the war's not going so well, then. Losing, are we?"

Addie let out a fond laugh at his clear arrogance. "He thinks he knows everything."

"Well," Donna snorted, "I hate to admit it, but he usually does."

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but smile at her friend's admission as Staal argued defensively, "Such a suggestion is impossible."

Colonel Mace was not following. "What war?"

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for fifty thousand years. Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow.

"For victory." Staal declared. He then started to hit his hand with a staff, leading a war chant. "Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha."

The screen turned black and white as the Doctor disrupted the transmission, and Donna immediately stressed out. "Where's he gone? What happened?"

Addie frowned. "I think he's giving them time to stop chanting." The screen returned to show the Doctor's face, and the two girls relaxed. "Oh, there he is."

"Finished?" The Doctor asked calmly.

Staal, on the other hand, was not so calm. "You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold; we are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

The Doctor's face remained carefully impassive as he said, "Well, as prizes go, that's noble. As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem."

Donna instantly lit up. "That's me. I'm here."

"Did you never wonder about its design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like, if only we could communicate, you and I." The Doctor gestured between himself and the screen. "Add a lady, too, why not?"

"Was that the best he could come up with?" Addie remarked amusedly.

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor." Staal spat as Donna scrambled for a phone.

"Here, I've got one." Addie pulled her cell out of her pocket and handed it to Donna.

"But who do we phone?" Donna looked pleadingly at Addie, and she didn't really have an answer for that.

"To be honest," Addie grumbled, "I don't know. We need to have a talk about him getting a cell; it's really inconvenient in times like these."

Donna eyed her strangely as the screen shut off. "You know, you're being very calm about all of this."

"Well, we're safe in the TARDIS, for now, but just you wait." Addie let out a startled squeak, clutching onto the armrests as the TARDIS was transported by the Sontarans again. "The real fun starts when the Doctor has us do some espionage."

" _What?_ " Donna screeched and Addie winced. Perhaps she hadn't handled that as well as she could have. Donna shook her head and sat down hard on the mesh floor despondently. "I'm going to call my mum."

Addie nodded. Feeling like she was intruding, she mumbled a quick excuse and made her way to her room. Once she entered, she stared at her bed, and then fell forward onto it. These 'adventures' were really quite exhausting, and sometimes, Addie wondered how she managed to stay sane.

Relishing in the comfort and security of her bed, Addie let herself sink face-down into the cushions until a confused voice sounded from behind her.

"Addie, are you alright?"

Then, there was a slightly more panicked voice that crackled right after. "Did something happen to her? Is she hurt?"

Addie rolled over and got to her feet, making her way to Donna. "No, no, I'm fine. Just taking a little break." She called into the speaker.

"Good." The Doctor sighed from the phoneline. The last thing he needed was to be worrying about her well-being during a war, and here he was, doing it again. "I'm sorry, but I need you both to go outside."

"But there's Sonteruns out there." Donna immediately protested, to which both the Doctor and Addie corrected, "Sontarans."

"But they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't exactly walk about having coffee. I can talk you through it." And Addie could just imagine his eyes rolling as he added, "Besides, I'm sure that Addie knew this would happen, so she knows what needs to be done."

Addie shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of herself. "Well, that's not exactly true… You know my memories of the show are flawed."

There was another sigh from the Doctor's side. "I normally wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do. The whole planet is choking."

Donna and Addie exchanged hardened glances and made an unspoken decision. "What do you need us to do?" Donna kept her eyes on Addie's as she asked, doing her best to keep her voice steady even though she was terrified out of her wits.

"The Sontarans are inside the factory, which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need one of you to reopen the link."

"But I can't even mend a fuse." Donna blurted despairingly. "Addie, this is all you."

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat against his will, and before he knew it, he had already accidentally stated, "Donna, stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this."

"No," Addie interjected, "we're doing this together. Donna, I've got your back."

Donna looked visibly relieved at her verbal affirmation and managed to pull herself together. "Okay, here goes nothing."

They kept the Doctor on the line as they hurried back down the hallway to the console room. Their feet came to a stop in front of the doors, and it was with a heavy feeling of trepidation that Donna pushed one open a crack. Sure enough, there was a Sontaran standing just outside the TARDIS with his back to them, and he was armed. Donna slowly pulled the door back shut and hissed into the phone, "There's a Sonterun." Addie nudged her and she adjusted her pronunciation. " _Sontaran_."

"Did he see you?" The Doctor inquired fearfully.

"No, he's got his back to us." Donna admitted, watching confusedly as Addie scrambled over to the console. She appeared to be searching for something rather intently, and so Donna covered the receptor of the phone, not wanting the Doctor to overreact again. "Addie, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a hammer."

Donna nodded, not bothering to question her further. "Right, okay. Always good to have a weapon handy while on a spaceship full of war-loving potato aliens." She then brought the phone back up to her ear, only to hear the Doctor already speaking.

"On the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic vent. One blow to the Probic vent knocks them out."

Donna glanced over at Addie, who had let out a triumphant cry at finding the mallet the Doctor always used on the TARDIS. "Ah, that makes more sense now."

"Pardon?" The Doctor asked as Addie came back over to the phone.

"Let's just say I got us a little self-defense." Addie spoke into the phone, and the Doctor felt a small wave of reassurance. They were both capable women; they would be fine. Luckily, they were together, at least, and neither one of them had to go out alone. "Project Potato is a go."

Donna let out a chuckle at that, and it was with a sense of encouragement that they ventured outside to infiltrate the Sontaran ship. Addie swallowed as she crept up behind the Sontaran, raised the mallet, and swung at the back of his neck. Instantly, he fell over with a groan, and a grin spread across Addie's face. "I did it!" She whispered excitedly to Donna, who high-fived her in return, and then pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"Back of the neck." Donna said smugly.

"Now then, you got to find the external junction feed to the teleport." The Doctor continued. He didn't like having either of them on the ship, and he wanted to get them out as fast as possible.

Donna looked over helplessly at Addie, the high from their small victory fading in light of the new task. "What, what's it look like?"

"A circular panel on the wall." The Doctor answered as the two girls snuck hesitantly around the corner. "Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or, two Fs back to back."

Ahead of them, a metal door stood at the end of the hall. "We found a door." Addie gingerly took the phone from Donna's hands. "There's a switch on the side."

"But it's Sontaran-shaped." Donna added. "You need three fingers."

There was a short pause, and then, "You've got three fingers."

"Oh, yeah." Donna realized breathlessly. She approached the switch and filled in the gaps with her fingers, and, sure enough, the door slid open. Addie darted through before it had a chance to shut, and Donna hustled after her. "We are through!"

The Doctor was pleased. "Oh, you two are _brilliant_ , you are."

"Shut up." Donna ordered, clearly thinking that this was not the time. "Right; T with a line through it."

A thud sounded on the other side of the line. "Got to go. Keep the line open." The Doctor ordered hurriedly, and then the sound of fabric brushing against the speaker was heard as he shoved the phone in his pocket. Donna stared at the phone in Addie's hand in disbelief, then froze as footsteps echoed from further down the hallway.

Heart nearly bursting out of her chest, Addie blurted, "Hide!"

She pressed herself behind a beam, and, not knowing where else to go, Donna crouched by her feet. The two of them stayed stock-still, doing their very best not to breathe as about twenty Sontarans marched past them. If only the aliens had chosen to look to their right, they would have been exposed, right then and there; however, some sort of deity was looking down on them with favor, and so, they remained safe (for the time being). The door slid shut behind the Sontarans, and Addie's hands trembled as she lowered them from where they had been covering her mouth. Her breathing had been a little too loud for comfort, and so she had tried to muffle the sounds.

Warily stepping out into the hallway, Addie let out a shuddering breath of relief when she saw that it was clear. Donna followed her example, but whacked her lightly on the shoulder. "What happened to not being in danger?"

"I may have been mistaken." Addie admitted shakily. As always, she reflected on how _real_ everything felt in reality now that she was in the show, as opposed to watching it on a screen. On TV, this moment hadn't seemed risky at all, but having just lived through it, she would fight anyone who claimed otherwise. "So, panel?"

"Panel." Donna affirmed after giving her a long, searching look. She turned and led them forward, then to the right. A few times, they had to throw themselves behind beams to hide from Sontaran soldiers, but Addie could only assume that their vision was flawed when they had their helmets on, because not _once_ were they spotted.

After what felt like eons later, Addie brightened. "Look, there it is!"

The T with a line through it was displayed proudly on the wall ahead of them, and Addie redialed the number the Doctor had been on. Almost instantly, he picked up. "Hello?"

"We found it." Addie declared.

"Okay," The Doctor started, and Addie put him on speaker, "take off the covering. All the blue switches inside - flick them up like a fuse box, and that should get the teleport working."

"Got it."

There were only three switches, and so Donna was easily able to complete the task - just as two Sontarans rounded the corner. Addie reached out and grabbed Donna's hand, the cell phone in her other hand, and backed away from the threat. "On the bright side, the blue switches are done." Addie swallowed as the Sontarans pointed their guns at them. "But, on the slightly darker side, we're about to be killed by Sontarans."

Addie could see the red light building up inside their guns, and her grip on Donna's hand tightened intensely. Then, everything went fuzzy, and they appeared in some sort of laboratory. She blinked twice, and let go of Donna's hand, stunned.

And then, the Doctor was there, and Donna was hugging him, and Addie dazedly went and stood next to Martha and her dead clone. She noticed that Martha was only clothed in a patient's gown and the Doctor's coat, and shook herself out of her reverie. "How are you feeling?"

Martha laughed. "I feel like I should be asking _you_ that question."

Standing there, dressed in the Doctor's coat, and looking pretty vulnerable, Addie felt a surge of relief that this was _their_ Martha, and not some militant version of her, and impulsively squeezed her in a hug. Shocked, Martha wrapped her arms around her in return, only to be stopped by the sound of an alarm coming from her pocket. Addie let her go, and Martha squinted at her phone screen. "Doctor, what should I do about this nuclear launch thing?"

Addie looked over at the man who was currently inside the teleport, and found that he was already staring at her. He cleared his throat and broke eye contact, not wanting to admit that he wished Addie had been the one to hug him instead of Donna. "Just keep pressing N. We want to keep those missiles on the ground. Are you two coming?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Addie said decisively, entering the teleport again. Just then, Donna finally noticed what had been there all along.

"There's two of them." Donna stated, glancing between Martha and her dead clone.

Addie sighed. "That's why I wanted to stay with Martha. Maybe I could have helped her, somehow."

The Doctor gave her a sharp look, and she suddenly regretted saying anything. "Anyways." A brilliant grin took over his face as he scanned each of their faces. "Here we go. The old team, back together. Well, the new team."

He started to push some buttons, and Donna instantly panicked. "We're not going back on that ship!"

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to - " The Doctor paused as they were transported to the Rattigan Academy. " - here. The Rattigan Academy, owned by - "

Rattigan, himself, stood in front of them with a gun aimed right for their heads, and Addie finished, "This idiot, here."

Rattigan licked his lips nervously, and Addie observed the thin sheen of sweat covering his rat-like face. "Don't tell anyone what I did. It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they - "

The Doctor strode forward and plucked the weapon out of his hands, tossing it to the side. "If I see one more gun…" He trailed off, gritting his teeth. Addie hated to admit it, but she felt a shiver run down her spine at the way he had easily disarmed the boy. She couldn't tell if it was fear or attraction that made her heart beat faster, but it was definitely caused by him, and him, alone.

"Bet you wish you were the one with his coat on, huh, Addie?" Donna whispered in her ear, and she stiffened momentarily before hurrying after the Doctor. Donna shook her head and exchanged a glance with Martha. "It really is too easy. But, you know, that coat sort of works."

The two remaining strolled past Rattigan. "I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes." Martha admitted conversationally, going towards where Addie and the Doctor were stood by some scientific equipment.

"Oh, well, if you're calling him dad, you're definitely getting over him." Donna teased. "Just in time, too."

"Just in time for what?" Addie questioned, looking up from what she was doing, the Doctor doing the same.

"Nothing." Martha focused on the diamond ring on her left hand. "It's nothing."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Addie and the Doctor have resolved their issues! I don't know how many of you are actually happy about that, but Addie had a point when she said that it wasn't the time to be having an argument. I imagine that emotions go up and down a lot when you're traveling with the Doctor because of all the risky endeavors they undertake. It doesn't leave them with a lot of wiggle room when it comes to quarreling with one another. But, to be fair, the Doctor realized something very important: that he and Addie are very similar and understand one another on a deeper level than any of his other companions ever could. This is a revelation for him, because he's so used to being alone (particularly since Rose left) and it's going to be a difficult process for him to fully consider her as an equal in the upcoming chapters, even if he has acknowledged it to himself.**_

 _ **Also - please, please don't apologize for leaving long reviews! They make me very happy! I encourage you to write paragraphs upon paragraphs, if you can. I will give you a lengthy response, too! I don't know how annoying it is for you all to scroll past the long reviews, so I do apologize for that.**_

 _ **New question: who is your favorite Doctor, and why?**_

 _ **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and for favoriting and following FSA! Have a lovely week :)**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"You're saying goodbye."_

 _"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war." The Doctor explained, taking a step back. "And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so…"_

 _"You're going to ignite them." Martha realized in horror, her grip tightening on Addie's arm. Now she understood why he hadn't wanted Addie to go with him._

 _Donna considered letting Addie go. If anyone could prevent this, it was her. "You'll kill yourself."_

 _"Just send that thing up on it's own." Martha begged desperately. "I don't know. Put it on a delay."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not?" Donna pushed, releasing her grasp on Addie._

 _Addie wrenched her other arm out of Martha's hands. "Because he's got to give them a choice."_


	15. Everybody

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Everybody**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Books-and-Cleverness-394:**_ _ **I do love me some Matt Smith :) I really have no idea who my favorite is at this point. It used to be Ten, then it was Eleven, and now I just really love all of them. I'm super excited for Thirteen, though! I just started watching Broadchurch to see Jodie Whittaker in action, and she is phenomenal! I can't wait to see what she brings to Doctor Who.**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **The frosty atmosphere in the beginning was definitely intentional. I was trying to show that Addie was seriously upset with him. The Doctor will do his very best to listen to her, but if it's his logic against her foreknowledge, he'll usually trust himself over her. His intellect stems from his age, but most of all, from his past experiences.**_ _ **I imagine it would be hard to listen to someone who's hundreds of years younger than you, but the Doctor is learning to trust her foreknowledge more :) Now, the bigger issue is that he's starting to acknowledge her foreknowledge and he sees how she risks herself to save others through what she knows. Because he cares so much for her, he'll try to stop her from being so reckless, which will cause some fights between the two of them. But, hey! At least he recognizes that they have a lot in common and that they've become very close - so close that he doesn't know what he would do without her. It'll be a long journey until he actually treats her as an equal, but the gears in his head have started turning. Thank you for your lovely review!**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _**Ten is fabulous, for sure. I'm really excited to see what Thirteen will bring to the show, though. I saw her stuff in Broadchurch and she is PHENOMENAL.**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **I'm glad you're glad! I was worried that she wasn't angry at him for long enough, to be honest. Addie and the Doctor will continue to be oblivious about their feelings at least for another couple of chapters ;) Eleven is definitely one of my favorites, but, truthfully, I don't really know who is my favorite anymore. I've come to appreciate them all so much, especially now that I've started watching Classic Who. Eleven and Addie will be interesting to write, particularly the scenes with River, Amy, and Rory. Can't wait!**_

 _ **Miriam Who:**_ _ **Thank you! The Doctor finally realized he had been in the wrong, this time around. Rose will be complex, for sure. Needless to say, there will be lots of tension.**_

 _ **Spazzy13:**_ _ **Thank you so much! I'm glad you think Addie is relatable and realistic :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **Thank you! Donna seems like the kind of person who enjoys pushing people to their limits, so when she sees an opportunity, she takes it. Interesting... So, Eleven is your least favorite? Can I ask why? I don't really know who my favorite is; at this point, I've just come to appreciate them all so much that it's hard to pick.**_

 _ **I agree, though; Ten was fantastic. I adore David Tennant (especially in Broadchurch - he's such a great actor). Ten definitely was rude, but that's one of the best parts about his character ;) He's such a flirt as well - he even flirts with Addie in FSA, but he doesn't really think much of it. Oh, and don't even get me started on his pinstripes! They flatter him so much, and that trench coat, too... I didn't even know shoes could be attractive, but on Ten, those converse just add something to his character. He's a masterpiece, a literal, gorgeous masterpiece. I'm assuming when you say, 'Mars', you're referring to the special where it's just Ten. Oh, man. That's gonna be so fun and heartbreaking to write. It doesn't help that there's another character named Adelaide in that episode (slight spoiler - Addie won't be with him for that). He's going to realize just how difficult it is to be alone, and exactly why he can't ever let that happen again. Truthfully, I can't ever go back and watch Ten's episodes, because those were the saddest for me. They had the most suffering in them, and I can only go back and do it now because I'm rewriting so many of his heartbreaking scenes with someone who can begin to understand his suffering. Ten's regeneration was the saddest for me, and it was made all the worse by his last words and farewell tour. It breaks my heart, because it was also a goodbye to that era of Doctor Who - Martha, Rose, Donna, Jack, etc. were never really visited again.**_

 _ **The whole metacrisis situation was terrible :( Donna's ending was the worst one we've seen on New Who, in my opinion. It's gonna be so difficult for Addie, too, because she's gotten to be so close with her. As far as Rose goes, I've always imagined that Nine regenerated into someone who could be close to her. I think that Ten was the ideal man for her, truthfully; however, he's not a perfect match for Addie. That's part of the reason why they butt heads so much. Once Eleven comes around, I think they won't have as many spats (the Doctor will still be protective, though - that'll never go away). Twelve's anguish over regenerating breaks my heart, too. I hope he makes peace with it. Anyway - thank you for the long review!**_

 _ **DarkBalance: Out of curiosity, what did you think was the inconsistent plotline? I've created a lot of paradoxes in FSA which will be solved (eventually), and there are still a few more to come. Addie will definitely be there for the Library - I'm actually writing those chapters right now :) I couldn't have her NOT meet River! No promises about Midnight, though... **_

_**Clara and Donna with Ten and Eleven (or Twelve)? I shudder to think. Clara would be her cool, sassy self, and Donna would match her with her fiery, sassy self. If you throw Nine in, it would just be a huge fight over who could out-sass the other. Luckily, I won't have to write that out ever. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **Thank you! Addie will definitely have a huge role to play in the upcoming seasons. Her past will be revealed by the end of season four :) Ten is absolutely fantastic, and David Tennant is one of my favorite actors. I can't really say that I have a favorite. It used to be Ten, then Eleven, and now, I just don't know. I've come to appreciate them all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Once again, Addie felt helpless as the Doctor was running around, trying to save the world. He was building some sort of device on the table. "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back." He slammed a metal pipe on top of the mechanism. "Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement could spark off the whole thing."

Martha wasn't quite following. "What, like set fire to the atmosphere?"

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army." The Doctor spared Rattigan a glance as he buzzed his sonic at the device. "And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?"

Rattigan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "They promised me a new world."

Addie snorted. "If you think that's a solid defense, then you couldn't be more wrong."

Too busy to address what she had said, the Doctor continued to construct his device. "You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this." He slid the final piece into place and then picked the mechanism up. "An atmospheric converter."

The Doctor sprinted away without another word, leaving Addie and the others to chase after him. He led them outside, to the front of the Rattigan Academy, and gingerly set the device on the ground.

While he was busy fumbling around with the settings, his companions' eyes were fixed on the poisonous fog hovering over the city. Addie felt a sense of horror as she mentally calculated how many lives were at stake in the dense toxicity ahead of them. The show had never showed anyone dying from the fog, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened.

"That's London." Donna said breathlessly, her eyes starting to water. "You can't even see it. My family's in there."

The Doctor grit his teeth as he crouched beside the converter. "If I can get this on the right setting…"

"Doctor, hold on." Martha interjected, a thought hitting her. "You said the atmosphere would ignite."

He lept to his feet and came to stand beside Addie. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Without a second thought, he pressed his thumb on the red button on the control and released a jet of light into the sky. They all craned their necks to look upwards, squinting at it until it disappeared into the atmosphere. On tenterhooks, they waited in anticipation, praying for its success.

Then, there was an explosion, and a sea of fire stole hungrily across the clouds. Addie had never seen anything like it, and her eyes were transfixed on the dancing flames in the sky. The light around them turned orange, the earth beneath them shook, and all Addie could think about was how terribly beautiful it all was.

Beside her, she could hear the Doctor uttering a prayer. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please."

And then, everything started to change. The flames dissipated, as if a switch had been activated, and the sky was the pristine blue it had always been. A slow smile stretched across Addie's face, and she suddenly remembered that moments like these were the reason why she loved traveling with the Doctor - times where people survived and worlds were saved. It was wonderful - absolutely breathtaking - and Addie never wanted it to stop.

"He's a genius." Rattigan announced, speaking for all of them, and for the first time, Addie didn't want to smack him. He was right.

"Just brilliant." Martha laughed freely. But, they weren't out of the lion's den yet, and they were all reminded of the fact when the Doctor crouched down, picked up the device, and started to run back inside.

"Now we're in trouble." He declared.

Again, they darted after him. If Addie remembered right, then she knew that he would try to do something ridiculously stupid in order to protect them, but she refused to let him go alone. So, she followed him right into the teleport.

The Doctor glared at her. He should have known that she would do something like this. "Addie, don't."

"Doctor, don't." She mimicked, crossing her arms. "Not without me."

He grit his teeth, infuriated. "Two of us don't need to die."

"Neither of us will have to." Addie said regretfully. She had contemplated all the ways she could try to save Rattigan, but she hadn't found any answers. Someone had to be the one to push the button, and she knew she was being incredibly selfish, but she didn't want that person to be the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at her sadly, believing that she was trying to change the future, when all she was trying to do was keep him company while he had the fate of the Earth in his hands. "This is going to happen, whether you like it or not. And I'm sorry." He lifted his eyes up at Martha and Donna, who immediately understood. They crept forward and tugged her away as she struggled in their grasp, feeling betrayed. "But we had a good run."

Addie sent daggers at him frustratedly as he clutched the converter in his hands. The Doctor determinedly averted his eyes from her in favor of addressing the others in the room. "Right. So, Donna, thank you for everything. Martha, you too. Oh, so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life."

Although they all understood what he was doing, Donna was the one to voice it out loud. "You're saying goodbye."

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war." The Doctor explained, taking a step back. "And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so…"

"You're going to ignite them." Martha realized in horror, her grip tightening on Addie's arm. Now she understood why he hadn't wanted Addie to go with him.

Donna considered letting Addie go. If anyone could prevent this, it was her. "You'll kill yourself."

"Just send that thing up on its own." Martha begged desperately. "I don't know. Put it on a delay."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Donna pushed, releasing her grasp on Addie.

Addie wrenched her other arm out of Martha's hands. "Because he's got to give them a choice." She said resignedly, meeting the Doctor's eyes. He nodded once at her, and she reluctantly returned the favor before he disappeared from the room.

The three girls stood there, two of them mourning the loss of their beloved Doctor, and one of them frantically trying to figure out how to get the Doctor back to them. Addie turned to face the one person who could reverse the teleport, and found that he was already brushing past her into the machine. He fumbled around purposefully with the controls, and when he was finished, he looked up at Addie with hints of sorrow and determination in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Addie whispered.

Rattigan attempted a smile. "This is my redemption."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Martha demanded, flicking her gaze between Addie and Rattigan suspiciously.

"Something clever." Rattigan slammed his hand on the button, and the Doctor came crashing back into the space where the boy had been. He lay there, dazed for a minute, before coming to his senses and weakly scrambling to his feet. He didn't make it too far, however, and merely sat on the edge of the teleport, lost in the realization that Rattigan had sacrificed himself for the planet, and for him.

Martha stumbled over her feet to go and sit next to him, a relieved grin on her face. Likewise, Donna also came over and gave the Doctor a good smack on the shoulder. He didn't even have the energy to reprimand her as he just sat there, eyes still wide in shock. He had been about to blow up the Sontarans to protect the Earth, but he couldn't do it. He was a coward, but he would be a coward over a murderer, anyday.

The Doctor belatedly noticed that he was trembling as Donna sat herself down on his right, and then Addie was there in front of him. He raised his eyes to look at her, and found that she, too, was thoroughly shaken. Addie sank to her knees and grasped her hands in his, both of them seeking comfort from their cowardice; she had been too scared for the Doctor to die, and he had been too scared to be the one responsible for hundreds of Sontaran deaths, and their fears had nearly driven them to the Earth's destruction, and had _actually_ led to the death of a boy who had done nothing more than want to fit in.

The atmospheric converter may have driven away the gas and the alien threat, but even that couldn't drive away the toxic feelings Addie had for the Doctor.

* * *

"Nostalgic, huh?"

Addie, Martha, and the Doctor were lounging in the TARDIS console room, waiting for Donna to come back so that they could drop Martha off at home. However, their old companion was being sorely tempted to take one last trip, just for the heck of it. But, she knew that 'one last trip' would change into 'one more trip,' and then she would be back in that wild life again, and she would lose all touch with reality once more. No, she couldn't do it again, no matter how much she wanted to.

So, instead she answered longingly, "Yeah. Brings back memories."

Addie watched as Martha became lost in thought, and she commented, "Wish I had been there for more of it."

"What?" Martha laughed incredulously. "So you could be there for the kidnappings, alien parasites, and getting stuck in the past - _twice_ , might I add?"

Addie wilted slightly. "Okay, maybe not. Oh! But have I told you about the Titanic and Pompeii, yet?"

"Oh, don't tell me." Martha gasped, caught between wanting to hear more and not wanting to hear about it at all. "Did he take you to volcano day?"

"Yeah." Addie affirmed, shooting the Doctor an amused look. "Although _he_ thought it was Rome."

"Don't start ganging up on me again." He said defensively, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not my fault that the TARDIS has a mind of her own."

Addie and Martha glanced at each other knowingly. "Or that you're a terrible pilot."

"Oi!"

They all collapsed into giggles at the Doctor's affronted expression. It felt good to let go of all the anxiety that their most recent adventure had brought them, and to just revel in their reunion. All laughter ceased, however, as Donna entered the TARDIS, remnants of tears still on her cheeks.

"How were they?" Martha asked cautiously.

"Oh, same old stuff. They're fine." Donna said casually, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. "So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

"I already asked her." Addie sighed. "She said no." Although, it was strange because she distinctly remembered that Martha ended up coming with them anyways. She grew frustrated as she realized that there were increasingly more holes in her knowledge as of late, and she had no idea why that was. Was she forgetting, like Lucius had predicted she would? Shaking her anxieties off, Addie decided to try once again. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I _have_ missed all this, but, you know… I'm good here, back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me." Martha held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers. "Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now."

She turned and headed to the doors confidently, feeling resolved in her decision, and then the TARDIS decided to change her mind. The doors slammed shut on their own, and the time rotor in the console began to move up and down as the four of them were tossed to the floor. Addie hefted herself up to grab the console as she frantically tried to recall what was happening and _why_ the TARDIS had suddenly chosen to move them elsewhere.

"What?" The Doctor gasped. " _What_?"

Martha's eyes were wide and desperate. "Doctor, don't you dare!"

"No, no, no. I didn't touch anything. We're in flight. It's not me." The Doctor babbled in panic, grabbing onto the monitor. Donna scrambled over to him, looking a little green.

"Where are we going?" She demanded as the TARDIS lurched from side to side.

"I don't know." The Doctor blurted. "Addie?"

"I don't know exactly where," She explained hurriedly, wincing as they all shot her incredulous glares, "but I can tell you that it's somewhere we're needed."

"Oh, that's just great!" Martha groaned sarcastically. "Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!"

All he could do was shoot her an apologetic glance. "The control's not working." He was thrown to the floor and his eyes were drawn to the hand below the console, bubbling very intensely in its jar. "I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it."

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?" Donna gaped.

He tilted his head. "Well…"

"It got cut off. He grew a new one." Martha elucidated, her tone still incredibly frustrated.

"Wow, look at that; we've come full circle." Addie commented, remembering Martha's confusion over the hand in Utopia when it had been in Jack's backpack (along with some other unmentionables).

Donna stared at the Doctor and Addie in disbelief. "You two are completely impossible."

"How am I impossible?" Addie questioned in bewilderment as she pointed at the Doctor. " _He's_ the impossible one."

"You're treating this like it's a normal thing!" Donna said exasperatedly. "This is not normal!"

"Well," Addie tittered, "normal is relative, isn't it?"

The console sparked explosively and the four of them were forced to the ground as a loud bang echoed across the room. Then, everything was still. All Addie could hear were their loud gasps as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Unsurprisingly, the first one up was the Doctor, and he was out the door before anyone else managed to get to their feet.

Addie was the next one up, and she scrambled after the Doctor with Donna and Martha close behind. He was walking slowly, surveying the situation with a practiced eye. "Why would the TARDIS bring us here, then?"

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha breathed.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Donna teased.

Martha shook her head. "I know, but all the same, it's that feeling you get."

Addie crept up to stand beside the Doctor as Donna offered, "Like you swallowed a hamster?"

Before any of them had the chance to reply, a loud clang echoed from around the corner and then three men were coming at them, guns pointed threateningly at their heads. The Doctor instantly raised his hands as the leading man ordered, "Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons."

Addie copied him (not that she had a weapon, anyways) and decided that she needed to carry some form of self-defense in the future if events like this kept happening. Perhaps a hammer? The mallet from the TARDIS had worked quite nicely for her and Donna on the Sontaran ship.

"We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." The Doctor announced, causing Addie to twitch guiltily. He would have to remedy that statement in the future if she did decide to arm herself.

"Look at their hands. They're clean."

Looking at her own hands, Addie could affirm that his observation was true. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?" She mused, turning them around.

Cline took her comment in stride. "All right, process them." He nodded at the Doctor, and Addie suddenly recalled why the man's observation had been relevant. "Him first."

Two of the soldiers dropped their weapons and roughly manhandled the Doctor over to a machine nearby. "Oi, oi. What's wrong with clean hands?" He protested, narrowing his eyes at their treatment of him. Addie had to admit; she wasn't pleased either.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded, dogging the soldiers' feet to where they had shoved the Doctor's arm inside the machine.

"Leave him alone!" Donna begged.

The Doctor's face contorted as he tried to yank his arm back out, but found that he was unable to. He flinched as something inside grabbed his forearm, and felt a wave of panic overtake him. He didn't like feeling trapped, he _really_ didn't, but as he looked over desperately at Addie and saw that she was staying calm and had only a mild expression of concern on her face, he managed to relax a bit. He knew that she wouldn't let anything incredibly dangerous happen to him - otherwise, she would have intervened in that annoying way she always did, risking her life in the process. Still, he couldn't help but let out a snarky comment, fueled by worry, "Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure." Something metal dug into his hand and he felt a sharp sting. "Argh!"

"What are you doing to him?" Donna questioned in alarm. She wasn't used to seeing the Doctor in such pain; he normally did a good job at hiding it.

"Everyone gets processed." The lead soldier answered, still pointing his gun at them.

"It's taken a tissue sample." The Doctor grit out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. And extrapolated it. Some kind of accelerator?"

The machine released him and he instantly backed away, shaking his right hand in pain. Addie inched over to him, hands still raised in the air in surrender, and inspected the Doctor's new scar. It was in a 'Y' shape, and it looked fairly raw. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Addie whispered sympathetically, and he nodded absentmindedly as he tried to figure out why it had been necessary. What was its purpose?

His question was answered as a pod opened in front of them, releasing a huge mass of fog. They all squinted inside and could barely make out the outline of a humanoid shape. Only Addie had a smile on her face as a blonde woman stepped out, looking around the room in a mixture of wonder and befuddlement. She was clad in a military green shirt and black latex pants, and Addie had to admit that her makeup was impeccable for having been done by a machine.

The lead soldier made a beeline for her and thrust a gun into her arms. She glanced up at him confusedly as he stated, "Arm yourself."

"Where did she come from?" Martha hissed, eyeing the Doctor and Addie.

The Doctor swallowed. "From me." Now, he understood why this had needed to happen, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"From you?" Donna repeated incredulously. "How? Who is she?"

The woman automatically checked to ensure that the rifle was ready for use as the Doctor replied, "Well, she's, well, she's my daughter." He admitted regretfully.

She beamed, cocking the gun. "Hello, Dad."

Their jaws all hung open in shock as she strolled right past them to join the soldiers at the barricade, who had seemingly determined that the newcomers were not a threat. Addie shook her head in amazement. "Oh, I _love_ her."

The Doctor was taken aback. "You don't even know her. How can you love someone that quickly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Addie said coyly, earning a surprised wheeze from the Doctor.

"Yeah, can we get back to the whole 'daughter' thing?" Donna interjected. "How is she your daughter?"

"Mmm. Technically." He answered uncomfortably.

"Technically how?" Martha pushed.

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow." He swallowed. "Very quickly, apparently."

"Something's coming!" His daughter shouted as shadows appeared on the wall further down the way. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the tunnel and Addie clapped her hands over her ears. It was humans against Hath, and bullets were flying as they fought to take cover.

The Doctor pulled Donna aside, seeing as she was the one closest to him, and Addie and Martha dove to hide behind another piece of sheet metal. She winced as one of the soldiers let out a scream; one of the bullets had landed in his chest. The Doctor scrambled over to the soldier, risking being hit by gunfire, and listened for a heartbeat.

"We have to blow the tunnel." The lead soldier announced, shooting off another round of bullets. "Get the detonator."

"I'm not detonating anything!" The Doctor barked, having determined that the soldier was dead.

Meanwhile, because both Addie and Martha had been so focused on the conversation at hand, it took them by surprise when a Hath grabbed Martha from behind. She let out a terrified screech and immediately tried to get free. He covered her mouth, and as another Hath came over to assist him, Martha jerked her head at Addie. Her eyes screamed for the girl to get away while she still could.

Addie hesitated, torn between helping Martha escape, yet knowing that she would ultimately play a major part in stopping the war on the Hath's side. However, after seeing Martha's continued indication for her to run, and after hearing the lead soldier's warning, she turned tail and took a few steps towards the group.

By now, the Doctor had heard Martha's pleas and he blurted helplessly, "Martha! No!" Then, he saw Addie coming towards them, and felt a wave of relief overtake him. Good, at least _she_ hadn't been taken.

His relief was short-lived. A Hath came up from behind her and tackled her to the ground. Addie lay there, stunned from having the breath knocked out of her, and her green eyes stared at his in apology. Her chin had been cut open, he realized, as well as part of her cheek. The wounds were oozing red.

The Hath manhandled her in his haste to escape the bomb detonation, and the Doctor stared after her in shock, mouth agape. He couldn't register what had just happened, and he was frozen in place. It was only for Donna's intervention that he made it out of there alive, and it was only once the passage had collapsed in on itself that the Doctor was forced to acknowledge reality.

She was gone.

"Addie…" He breathed mournfully, frantically scanning the wreckage for any sight of strawberry blonde hair or pale, freckled skin. He didn't see anything, but that didn't mean she hadn't died in the explosion. He had seen Martha get away, albeit kidnapped, but Addie had been too close to the blast. She could be dead, and in that moment, he became convinced that she was.

He turned around to face the others. Donna had tears in her eyes, but the soldiers didn't seem too concerned. A surge of fury overtook him and he trembled at their apathy.

They would pay.

* * *

Addie was alive - at least, she thought she was. It was hard to tell with the world spinning that much around her. She placed a shaky hand on the ground to try and push herself up, and then found that there was a pair of hands supporting her. She looked up and tried to focus her vision on the face of the person who was helping her, wincing as her head throbbed painfully. "Martha?"

There was a relieved sigh. "Yes, it's me. Thank God, you're okay."

Addie pushed down a wave of nausea. "Doesn't feel like it."

"Well, you're certainly better off than him." A saddened note was in Martha's voice as she nodded her head at a fallen Hath beside her. Addie followed her gaze, finding that the spinning was starting to go away, and saw the impaled body of the one who had taken her. This time, she couldn't hold back the queasiness as she threw up whatever she had left in her stomach at the gruesome sight.

"Feel better?" Martha asked, and Addie shrugged weakly, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Not really, but it's fine." She inspected the rest of their surroundings until her eyes landed on the wounded Hath a few feet away. "Hello."

The Hath bubbled at her nicely and Addie gave him a small smile. She wasn't too pleased that they had been kidnapped, but she had been held captive by worse before.

"I think you've got a minor concussion. Thankfully, there doesn't seem to be any epidural bleeding." Martha mused as Addie turned her attention back towards her. "You need to rest."

Addie snorted. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Why not?"

There was a click and they looked up to see several guns pointed at them, held by an angry swarm of Hath.

"Because of them." Addie finished resignedly.

* * *

Martha had saved them from what would have been quite a sticky situation by setting the injured Hath's dislocated shoulder back into place. That seemed to affirm in their minds that Addie and Martha were good people, and they had gratefully taken them back into their home base, where the Hath had affectionately patted the two of them on their heads for several minutes. Martha and Addie had taken that in stride, though not without a few awkward glances shared between them.

Now, they were standing in front of a projected map, surrounded by Hath. Addie was pretty sure that they had managed to communicate that they wanted to return to their friends, but she didn't know if the Hath had accepted that. "I think that _they_ think we know more than we're letting on." Addie whispered to Martha, shifting uncomfortably as some of the Hath bubbled behind her. She couldn't speak Hath, and it seemed that the TARDIS couldn't be bothered to translate their language for them, so she never knew what they were saying. Charades could only take them so far.

"We'll just have to play along." Martha said under her breath, and Addie reluctantly conceded.

Raising her voice, she addressed the Hath, "Right. So we're here?" She pointed at a chamber on the map for clarification, wincing as her head throbbed again.

There were a few nods, so Addie took that to mean that she was correct. She continued to examine the map, knowing that the Doctor was elsewhere in the underground city, inspecting the same thing. It would only be a matter of time before a new layer of the projection was revealed.

Addie blinked, and then there it was. The projection zoomed out to include a series of green paths that hadn't been there before, and there was a flurry of excitement around them as Martha leaned forward. "Hold on. Look: that's a new map. There's a different set of tunnels."

And then, there were hands on both of them again, and several Hath were lifting their guns in the air triumphantly at the new revelation. Addie ducked to avoid their patting and nearly fell over as a wave of dizziness overtook her. Again, Martha steadied her as a look of dawning horror came over her face. "I think we just started a war."

Addie hiccupped. "Sort of." She leaned against the wall for support as a ringing noise rang out. "Is that just in my head?"

"No," Martha gasped, shoving her hands in her pockets to grab her phone, "I've got a call." She flipped her mobile open to answer it, and blurted, "Doctor?"

"Martha, you're alive!" He sighed, some weight taken off his chest. "Addie… Is Addie okay?"

Martha cast a glance over to Addie, who had taken a moment to shut her eyes. "She…"

"Martha!" The Doctor's voice was panicked now. "Tell me, _is she okay_?" He prayed to whatever was out there that his Addie was alive. Donna had had a rough job of it, trying to keep him calm before he went into investigative mode, and now, his anxiety had returned after hearing Martha's voice on the phone. The way she was stalling was making him incredibly nervous, and his grasp tightened on the mobile. Of course, it hadn't helped that Addie hadn't answered her phone before he had called Martha, either.

Addie opened her eyes and forced her way forward. "I'm fine." She said quietly, a tired smile coming across her face at the silence that followed. "Doctor, you still there?"

"I thought you died." The Doctor admitted, voice trembling and hearts pounding in relief.

"Nearly." Addie joked, face falling slightly. "Just got a concussion. How are you? How are Donna and Jenny?"

"Jenny?" Martha interrupted confusedly.

"We're fine." The Doctor replied, a note of fondness in his tone; of course, Addie would know the name of their newest companion before anyone else had. "Martha, Jenny is the woman from the machine. The soldier. My daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's…" He swallowed, not able to come to terms with that fact just yet. "Anyway. Where are you?"

"We're in the Hath camp." Martha answered, eyeing Addie concernedly as she swayed on her feet. "We're okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

"Oh, that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

"What do you want us to do?" Martha questioned.

"Just stay where you are." The Doctor ordered. "If you're safe there, don't move, do you hear? It's probably better for Addie if she stays still, anyway."

Addie snorted. "You don't know us as well as you think you do if you think we're just going to sit around as a war is going on."

"Addie - " The Doctor started warningly, and then the call abruptly ended. Martha and Addie stared at the screen, and Martha shut it slowly.

"The battery must have died." Addie observed.

Across the city, in a cell, the Doctor fought the urge to throw the phone across the room. Donna took it gingerly from his hand and pocketed it as Jenny watched on curiously. To her, one thing had been obvious from that conversation, but it seemed that her dad was oblivious.

Jenny had a mum and she had to help her father save her.

* * *

Addie stared up at the hatch that led to the outside and wondered if she would be able to make it to the Source. The Hath beside her had similar reservations, and the two of them hesitated as Martha clambered up the stairs.

Noticing that they weren't following, Martha paused. "Addie, you're the one who insisted you were coming, and that I couldn't stop you despite your concussed state."

"I know." Addie groaned. She knew that if she had stayed behind, she wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet Jenny, and she desperately wanted to meet her. Addie had even written a note with her number on it to stick in Jenny's pocket when she… Addie swallowed. _Died._

There was really no getting around that one. If Jenny didn't regenerate and instead traveled with them in the TARDIS, countless things would be changed. At the very least, Addie could give her their contact information, and they could have adventures after that. It had always broken her heart that the Doctor never found out that his daughter had survived, but Addie would ensure that it would be different this time.

"Come on, then!" Martha encouraged, and Addie made herself go up the stairs, head throbbing in time with her steps.

"Note to self: never get a concussion again." Addie muttered, then addressed their Hath friend, Peck. "Hey, if I can do it, then so can you. Don't you want to see what it's like out there?"

"Feel the wind on your face?" Martha added. "What's it going to be? It's up to you." She turned around and pushed open the hatch. "But nothing's going to stop me."

Martha heaved herself out and immediately felt the drop in temperature. Addie followed behind her and shivered at the cold breeze. It felt like the wind was blowing right through them. Peck came beside the two of them and seemed to not know what to think.

"I knew you couldn't resist it." Martha said triumphantly, wrapping her arms around herself. The Hath bubbled something in response, and she beamed teasingly. "Er, language. Come on."

"No, no, no, wait a second." Addie stopped her. "It's dark outside and we can't see a thing. Does your phone have a flashlight?"

"Yeah, it does." Martha affirmed. "But don't you think we'd be making ourselves more of a target with a light coming right from us?"

Addie shook her head. "No one else is out here. I'd be more worried about tripping and falling into quicksand that we couldn't see." As a knowing expression formed on Martha's face, Addie hurried to add, "For example."

"Alright, you win." Martha dug her phone out and turned the light on. "You're lucky that I'm almost at full battery."

 _And you're lucky that I just saved one of us from dying,_ Addie mentally countered. "Be careful and watch your feet."

"Aye, aye." Martha picked her way through the rocks ahead and Peck bubbled a response as well.

"I'm going to assume that means 'yes.'" Addie mused. She followed her own advice and stayed close to Martha, just in case her backup plan failed. Sure enough, a few minutes in, Martha stumbled on some gravel and nearly fell off the edge of a cliff, but with both the Hath and Addie on high alert, they managed to pull her back before she could hit the quicksand below.

"See what I mean, now?" Addie breathed, her head spinning. She cast another glare at the ominously bubbling pit below and shuddered. "Let's keep moving before one of us loses our balance again."

It was getting hard to breathe, and Addie knew it was because of the terrible air quality outside. Martha had explained to them that they would be able to make it to the tower to meet up with the Doctor, but that it would be difficult because of the high ozone layer and radiation spikes.

"I think that's it up ahead!" Martha gasped excitedly. There was a tall building a few feet away from them, and with lights shining on it from all directions, it looked like their salvation. Automatically, the three of them hastened to get to the tower.

Once there, the door slid open for them and they all exchanged wary glances; however, the sight of a warm, bright building with clean air was what made the decision for them. Addie was the first to enter, and she felt like she had been enveloped in a warm hug. She let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in, and felt a bit of her queasiness melt away. All day, they had been in darkness - both in the tunnels and outside - and now, in the well-lit room, she felt a bit more steady on her feet.

"Where to now?" Martha asked once they had the chance to recover. Peck bubbled and pointed in a direction where they heard some noise coming from.

"Towards the action?" Addie clarified, and Peck nodded. "Well, I suppose that's generally a good place to find the Doctor, isn't it?"

"Let's go." Martha led them forward. They wandered about aimlessly for a couple of minutes, and then they rounded the corner. Martha was the first one that the Doctor saw, and his face lit up in joyous relief.

"Martha!" He exclaimed as she sprinted forward and tackled him in a hug. "Oh, I should have known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement."

"See? What did I tell you." Addie spoke up from the other end of the hallway, and the Doctor instantly let go of Martha. A more tender look entered his eyes, but the ginormous grin was still on his face as he approached Addie slowly. She looked a little worse for wear, with the cuts on her chin and cheek barely scabbed over, but she was there, and that was all that mattered. She gazed up at him as he came closer and couldn't help but blush slightly at the way he was looking at her - like she was all that mattered in the world. He cupped her face with his hands.

"You are far too reckless." He muttered, brushing her injured cheek with his thumb. She winced, and he instantly dropped his hands away in favor of pulling her into a hug. Addie tensed at the unexpected contact but gave in after feeling the rigidity in his hold. He really _had_ been worried about her, she realized belatedly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his trench coat, her fingers tightening around the velvety fabric. "I didn't mean to get kidnapped."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he gave her one last squeeze. "Well, no one ever _means_ to get kidnapped. Although, you're starting to have a bit of a track record for it, aren't you?"

Addie blew her bangs out of her face defensively. "Three times! Only three times."

" _Well,_ that depends on - "

Jenny pushed forward and beamed at Addie, effectively cutting the Doctor off. "Hello! I'm Jenny. It's nice to officially meet you, Mum."

Addie choked. She hadn't been expecting that. "Y-You too." She managed to stammer out, taking note of the mischievous look in Jenny's eyes; she had known what the impact of her words would be on Addie, that little trickster. But, she had to have had _some_ reason for saying that; Addie just couldn't figure out what that reason was. Having someone call her, 'Mum' was a part of her life that Addie was not ready to face.

Then, Donna came over and gave her a quick hug, distracting her from her thoughts. "Who's this?" She asked, eyeing Peck, who had been standing by awkwardly. "And why are you all so filthy?"

"This is Peck." Martha introduced their companion, grabbing his hand and leading him forward. The Hath bubbled a greeting. "He helped us to find our way here."

"And we're filthy because the outside air is abominable." Addie finished, feeling dizzy again. "We took the surface route."

A loud banging came from below them, and the six of them stiffened. "That's the General. We haven't got much time." The Doctor stated worriedly.

"We don't even know what we're looking for." Donna groaned.

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Martha suddenly asked, seemingly off topic. Addie sniffed the air for herself and found that it did, indeed, smell strangely fragrant for a building made entirely out of metal.

"Yes. Bougainvillea. I say we follow our nose." The Doctor automatically reached for Addie's hand and then tugged her along up the stairs. It was a good thing, too, because he was providing her some support that she desperately needed.

They burst into what seemed to be a tropical garden. Palm trees were in abundance, and on several occasions, Addie had to bat the fronds out of her face. "I haven't seen this many palm trees since I left home." She breathed, feeling a pang of homesickness. Sure, she had been super gung-ho about traveling with the Doctor, and she hadn't really left anything important behind back home (bar some adopted family members who could really care less about her and some debt from paying for university), but she had loved her beachy city on the west coast.

"Oh, yes. Yes." The Doctor released her hand to spin around in wonder. "Isn't this brilliant?" He threw off his coat, still gazing around them in awe.

Nearby, there was a glowing globe on a pedestal, and Donna approached it carefully. "Is that the Source?"

"It's beautiful." Jenny gaped as they all gathered around it.

"What is it?" Martha questioned.

"Terraforming." The Doctor answered. Addie, meanwhile, was scooting over to the Doctor's side (not that she had been that far from him in the first place). Any minute now, the two armies would barge in, and he would be the biggest target. "It's a third generation terraforming device."

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna tilted her head confusedly.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger. It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally - " The Doctor stopped his explanation as humans and Hath surrounded them on both sides, rifles pointed at them threateningly. "Stop! Hold your fire."

Peck frantically waved his hands at his people, bubbling something that sounded pretty urgent, and they reluctantly lowered their guns. The humans, on the other hand, were not so quick to comply.

"What is this, some kind of trap?" The human general snarled.

"You said you wanted this war over." The Doctor said as gently as he could.

"I want this war won!" The general corrected furiously.

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on." The Doctor gestured at the globe. "This is the Source. _This_ is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable." The Doctor paused. "Look around you. It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing."

Addie picked up the globe and passed it to the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over."

He smashed the globe on the ground, where it shattered with a resounding crack. Glowing gold and green mist rose from the glass and twisted in the sky. It swept through the stunned people in the room, caressed them and rejuvenated them as it dissipated into the air. The Source had brought new life to everything on the planet, including its new residents, and it was with a sense of peace that the soldiers finally lay their weapons down.

All except one.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked brightly, coming up to the Doctor. Meanwhile, Addie was watching the bitter general, and found that she couldn't just stand back and do nothing, no matter what she had said before. The universe could try and stop her, for all she cared, but she refused to let such a wonderful person as Jenny suffer for no reason.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." The Doctor looked down at his daughter warmly, his hearts feeling light at the happy ending.

"What does that mean?"

Hath Peck saw Addie inching over to the general and narrowed his eyes warily. He could tell that the general was not satisfied with the outcome, and so he, too, went around to the general's other side.

"It means a new world." The Doctor answered.

Then, Addie met eyes with Peck, and they nodded. She launched herself forward just as the general had raised his gun again and pushed him down. The Hath immediately went to the ground and restrained the furious man, and then the gun misfired. Addie looked around wildly to see if anyone had been shot, and it was with a sense of wonder that she realized that everyone had survived.

Even Jenny.

It seemed that the universe had decided to smile on them that day. Addie heaved a sigh and let herself lie down on the floor, not caring that it was grimy with dirt or that everyone was staring at her. "Thank God." She whispered. "Everybody lives."

* * *

 _ **Hello! Early update because I will not have access to a computer on Sunday!**_

 _ **Well... Technically, not everybody lived, but let's just let Addie bask in the fact that she saved two lives, eh? So, Addie got kidnapped again, Jenny ships her Dad with Addie (but who doesn't, at this point?), the Doctor thought Addie died and panicked, and a concussed Addie interfered with the OG plot yet again. I don't know about you guys, but if I were in her situation, I'd be getting pretty sick of being defenseless right about now. Addie's started to think about getting a weapon because she doesn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. The Doctor obviously won't be too thrilled about that... **_

_**All in all, pretty good day for Addie, don't you think? I'm honestly surprised that I managed to cram that whole adventure into one chapter. Also, disclaimer - I have never had a concussion before, so I don't really know what it's like. I consulted my mother, who is an RN, and she helped me to write it accurately. I do know that you're supposed to rest when you have a concussion, but, of course, Addie was stubborn. That reminds me... Do you think Addie is too timid or too arrogant at this point in FSA? I've had people tell me that she needs to tone it down, and I've had people tell me that she needs to stand up to the Doctor more. What do you think? I'd like to find a consensus, if poss.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much! FSA has reached 100 favorites and 157 follows! Yowza! I am so grateful for all of you :) Have a lovely week.**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Agatha Christie." The Doctor vigorously shook her hand with both arms. "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant. I'm the Doctor. This is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once."_

 _Addie gently slapped his arm. "Doctor, you're insulting her. Stop it."_

 _He looked a bit abashed as Agatha commented, "You make a rather unusual couple."_

 _And, even though the two of them had claimed to be together, their hearts stuttered at the label. Addie was the first to speak up. "I suppose we do."_

 _Agatha's eyes flicked down to their hands. "Not married." She observed, causing everyone surrounding them to perk up in intrigue as their lie was uncovered._

 _"Oh, you don't miss a trick." The Doctor gaped in amazement. "We left the rings at home, you see."_

 _Agatha was confused. "But why?" She shook her head. "My apologies, pardon my rudeness. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture."_

 _"In other words, she's leaving it alone." Addie muttered under her breath to Donna, relieved as the woman left to go chat with other people at the party. "For now."_


	16. Justice

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Justice**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **The Doctor is slowly learning XD Hath Peck more just saw that Addie was moving and I imagine that he was used to reading her and Martha's body language at this point (due to the language barrier). Also, I'm assuming that Hath Peck couldn't fully understand English? The fact that the TARDIS didn't translate the Hath language kind of led me to believe that. Jenny will definitely be making an appearance in future chapters and storylines! For now, though, she's decided to hang back and help to create a new world. Addie's slightly dumbfounded by Jenny calling her 'Mum' and she doesn't quite know how to react. Also, yes, the Waters on Mars will be the most dramatic chapter on FSA so far.**_

 _ **I like all the analysis you've done on each Doctor's regeneration! I completely agree with all of them. Poor Twelve was so disoriented after he regenerated into that version of him. I imagine that losing your memory is one of the worst things that could happen to you. It'll be interesting to see how he comes to terms with being a she in his next regeneration (pronouns are super tricky here D:).**_

 _ **Truthfully, when Eleven started his reign, I boycotted for a bit. It's hard to move on past Ten. Then, I grew to love Eleven, and got upset when he became Twelve. I think I just need to learn how to accept change, but I am SUPER excited for Jodie Whittaker to come on DW. There won't be any hesitation, there. Amy was definitely a little annoying at first, but she's still my second favorite companion. Her and Rory's love is goals. Thank you so much for your review! :D**_

 _ **Cats are strange:**_ _ **Thank you! Jenny will be joining them later on, but for now, she's decided to help create a new world. We'll definitely be seeing her again before the end of season four, though. I guess you'll just have to see what the Doctor does in the next few chapters. Also, I don't speak French, and Google Translate isn't exactly the most precise translator. Perhaps you can leave messages for me in English? Or Japanese. Thanks!**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _ **Oops! You caught me! Technically, it wasn't really a mistake because Addie is American and still refers to things in American lingo. I figured that Martha would be able to deduce what she meant by 'flashlight'. However, I will be sure to double check it in the future if Martha or anyone else who is actually British uses incorrect terminology! Thanks!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **Unfortunately, they're not quite a couple yet D: At least, not officially (you'll see what I mean in this chapter). Jenny will not be coming with them just yet, although she will definitely be making another appearance before the end of season four.**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **Yes, she lives! And everyone knows she did! Aw, thank you! I'm glad you got to read the chapter before you lost your WiFi! Unfortunately, there won't be too much more Addie-Jenny interaction in this chapter, but I can promise you that Jenny will be back in the future. Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. If I remember correctly, the Doctor and Martha ran into Sally and that one guy before the events from 'Blink' had happened for them. I think they were chasing a lizard..?**_

 _ **Yeah, writing Addie with Martha and Hath Peck made it so much easier to finish the episode in one chapter. The Doctor is really quite chatty and it was nice not having to write in as much of the show's dialogue. Sometimes, it feels kind of restricting to have to stick to the script, so when I get the chance, I always try to go away from it.**_

 _ **I think I liked Clara more with Twelve, too. I really liked how she helped him to remember etiquette and how to properly interact with people. I agree that Eleven needed Amy, and I think he also needed River towards the end of his run. Twelve with River was okay, but it didn't come close to the feels I got from Eleven with River. Thanks for your review! I think some of it got cut off, but I can't find the rest of it anywhere D:**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **I just couldn't not save Jenny. It always seemed so tragic that the Doctor left without**_ _ **knowing that his daughter had survived. Jenny is super smart, just like her father, so I figured she would be able to read into the Doctor's facial expressions and emotions and figure out that Addie was someone who was very important to him. Thank you for answering my question about Addie! I think you're the only one who did XD Heaven knows how I would react in Addie's situation. And yes! The Doctor is getting pretty protective. Man, he thought Addie died D: He needs to chill a bit.**_

 _ **I love Eleven! Well, I love all of the Doctors, but Eleven has a special place in my heart. Initially, I was only planning on having FSA be Eleven/Addie, but there's a lot more Ten/Addie coming through than I thought there would be. Eleven and Addie will definitely have a more playful relationship than Ten and Addie do now. Ten is so emotional and it hurts having to write out his suffering in season four :( I'm so glad you're excited! You inspire me, truthfully. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your review :)**_

* * *

"Here." Addie handed Jenny the piece of paper with her phone number on it. "I expect you to keep in touch."

Jenny took it, a smile on her face. "What, do you just carry around slips of paper with your contact information on it wherever you go?" The smile turned into more of a devious smirk. "Dad can't be too happy about that."

Addie flushed, sending said man a quick glance to ensure that he wasn't eavesdropping. "It's called a business card, and it's completely normal to have some with me at all times."

"Really?" Jenny held it up, showing off the hastily ripped edges. "It doesn't look like a business card to me."

Addie shook her head, giving up on defending herself. "You're so much like your dad. Always digging for answers when they don't want to be found."

Jenny beamed proudly. "Thank you, Mum!"

"That wasn't a compliment." Addie muttered under her breath as she turned away to walk to the TARDIS. Everyone was getting ready to go back to 21st century Earth, but to their great surprise, Jenny had decided to stay behind. After seeing the new miracle of life on Messaline, she wanted to be part of building a new society where human and Hath were united. Of course, Jenny had reminded them, this wouldn't stop her from traveling. No - far from it. She planned on exploring the universe on her own, but was fully set on joining them in the TARDIS from time to time in the future. After all, Jenny had said teasingly, _someone_ needed to keep an eye on her mum and dad. Addie stopped. That reminded her… "And I'm not your mum!"

"Yes, you are!" Jenny sung. "I'll see you later."

Addie couldn't keep the smile from her face as she replied softly, "See you later, Jenny."

She approached the Doctor, who was waiting for her outside the TARDIS with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Ready?" He asked. "Martha and Donna are already inside."

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Addie enquired, flicking her eyes over at Jenny.

"No need." The Doctor said nonchalantly. "I'm sure we'll be seeing her soon enough."

A warm feeling rose up in her stomach. "Yeah. I think so."

Giving Jenny one last wave, Addie stepped into the TARDIS, the Doctor following her, and shut the door on what had been her biggest success yet. She had saved not only Hath Peck, but also Jenny, whom she had been convinced the universe wouldn't have let her rescue. Throwing her coat on the rack, Addie walked up to the console and collapsed into the chair. The Doctor followed behind her and started to pilot them away.

"The universe is a funny thing." She mused, gazing up at the ceiling. "It's like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're going to get."

"Forrest Gump?" The Doctor questioned curiously as the TARDIS took off.

"Forrest Gump." Addie confirmed. "What a wise man."

The Doctor eyed her, confused by her reflective mood, and deduced that it was because of her concussion. "I suppose. Depends on how you look at it." Setting the TARDIS to drift above the Earth, he clapped his hands together decisively. "So! Med bay. We need to take care of that head of yours."

Without a second thought, he reached out and pulled her out of the seat, leading her down the hallway. Addie followed him dazedly, suddenly recalling Evelina's words from Pompeii: ' _The displaced daughter of the author who has yet to write her own story.'_

"Well, would you look at that." Addie whispered to herself. "I've already started."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Donna, Martha, and Addie trudged along the sidewalk to Martha's house. Donna was doing her best to convince the former companion to stay with them, but, more than anything, their adventure had already made the choice for her.

"Yeah, positive. I can't do this any more." Martha admitted regretfully. "You'll be the same one day."

"Not me." Donna immediately spouted. "Never. How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this? I'm going to travel with that man forever." She looked over at Addie, who hadn't said a word. "And so is she, even if she doesn't say it out loud."

Martha raised an eyebrow at Addie, wanting to her her speak for herself. _Would_ she really travel with the Doctor for her forever, however long that would be? "I suppose I will." Addie finally stated after thinking everything over. "I can't imagine going back to a normal life. Not anymore."

Martha gave her a saddened look, pitying the both of them for their inevitable futures, but knowing that one of them, at least, would be traveling with the Doctor for a long time yet. "Good luck." She squeezed Addie in a hug first, then Donna.

"And you."

The two redheads watched on as Martha and the Doctor exchanged their farewells, and then mutually decided to let them have their privacy. They entered the TARDIS again, looked at each other, and let out some weary chuckles.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Donna shook her head. "I meant what I said, about traveling with the Doctor, but sometimes his boundless energy is frightening."

"Time Lords. What can you do?" Addie shrugged, earning another chuckle from her friend. "Are you off to bed, then?"

Almost as if on cue, a yawn came from Donna's mouth. "Apparently, yes."

"Me too. I'll just wait up for the Doctor and let him know." Addie covered her mouth as she caught Donna's yawn.

"Of course, _Mum._ " Donna teased.

"Stop it."

Donna snorted, heading to her room. "Never."

Addie glared after her until the Doctor came inside, and then she snapped out of it once he addressed her. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah." Addie tucked some hair behind her ear. "Donna's just being… Donna. Anyways. You doing okay?"

He sat in the pilot's chair. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Addie gingerly sat next to him, not noticing the way he stiffened as her thigh touched his. "Well, you had to say goodbye to Martha again."

"So did you." He countered.

"That's true." Addie admitted, doing her best not to get frustrated at his evasive maneuvers. The Doctor was always complicated when it came to discussing feelings, and he had only just started to open up to her. Deciding to leave it alone, she reluctantly got to her feet. "Donna went to go rest. I think I'll do the same."

She had just turned away when his hand shot out and grasped her wrist. "Wait." He hesitated, then broached the subject that had been worrying him since they had left Messaline. "Jenny was supposed to die, wasn't she?"

"Not exactly." Addie dithered, then decided to tell him the full truth. "The general was going to shoot you, and she was supposed to take the bullet. You would have left, thinking that she had died, when she actually used her regeneration energy to survive." She swallowed. "I just didn't want her to suffer. I don't even think my plan would have worked if I hadn't been able to save Peck; he was the one who kept the general on the ground after I distracted him."

The Doctor's face was drawn as he registered her words. "Peck died, in your show."

"Yeah. Martha fell into some quicksand and Peck dove in to save her but ended up getting pulled under himself. On the show, I mean." Addie clarified. "I made sure that the path outside was well-lit so that we could see where we were going, and so it didn't happen." She grinned, suddenly feeling more cheerful. "A plus. Everybody lived." Her eyebrows creased slightly as she remembered the fallen soldiers from the beginning of their adventure. "Almost everybody."

"You…" The Doctor trailed off. Again, he was reminded of how similar the two of them were, and a wave of pride overtook him. "You clever, clever, girl."

"As clever as you?" Addie pushed coyly.

"Cleverer." The Doctor instantly replied. "And compassionate, and persistent, and daring, and witty, and alluring." He cleared his throat uncomfortably; that last one hadn't been supposed to come out. "Thank you. For your help."

Addie tried not to show how much his words touched her after their argument from the Sontaran invasion. He had listened. Not only had he listened, but he had put her up on a pedestal above him (even if it _was_ blatant flattery), acknowledging that he had needed her and _appreciated_ her. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime." He let go of her wrist. "Go to sleep. I don't want to have to wait around for you two humans any more than I have to."

"Goodnight, _Time Lord_." Addie chuckled. "I'll see you whenever you get impatient enough to come wake us up."

* * *

It turned out that the Doctor's patience lasted about eight hours.

"Doctor." Addie groaned, squinting up at the man who had just thrown the covers off of her. "Are you really _that_ bored without us?"

He flushed a bit at her morning voice. It wasn't like he hadn't ever woken her up before, but today, it felt strangely different to see her curled up in bed, her hair a bedraggled mess of curls against the pillow and face without makeup. "Just you." He admitted, voice cracking a bit. Her eyes opened a little more as she sat up in bed, and the Doctor coughed uncomfortably, his eyes drifting to her exposed legs.

"I'll just be…" He trailed off, backing away into the doorframe. "Ouch."

"Doctor?" Addie questioned confusedly.

"Donna put in a special request." The Doctor gained some of his composure back. "We're headed to the 1920's for a dinner party."

Addie suddenly brightened up. "Well, why didn't you _say_ so? I've got to get dressed!" If this was what she thought it was, then they would soon be living out one of her favorite episodes. She hurried over to her closet and found a big selection of flapper dresses inside. Addie couldn't help but let out an excited giggle at the prospective outfits.

"You like history a lot, don't you?" The Doctor observed. "I've noticed that you get more eager when we visit time periods that have happened before yours."

"You're right." Addie answered from inside the closet, her voice muffled. "I love the future, too, don't get me wrong, but there's something about being a part of human history that feels so…" She searched for a word. "I don't know how to explain it." Peeking her head out, she commented, "And of course, you're just going to go in your pinstripes, aren't you?"

"Remember the last time I changed for an event?" He blurted indignantly. "The Titanic sunk!"

"It wasn't the suit." Addie sighed, delving back into the closet. "Now, are you going to let me change, or are you going to keep talking?"

"We leave in an hour, got it?" The Doctor finally left her room as she called back an affirmative.

"So," Addie focused on the dresses in front of her, "what to wear?"

* * *

Yet again, the Doctor found himself wondering why he always had female companions if they took this long to get ready each time they were about to go out. He checked his watch and resisted the urge to jump in place, instead knocking on the TARDIS door one more time. "We'll be late for cocktails." He whined.

There was a clutter from inside and then Donna came out. "Sorry, I was helping Addie with her hair. She's horrible when it comes to doing anything with it, other than leaving it in its natural state." She posed against the TARDIS. "So, what do you think? Flapper or slapper?"

The Doctor pretended to seriously consider her question. "Flapper. You look lovely."

She gave him a small smile, feeling shy for once at his open admission, and stepped onto the grass. The Doctor peered inside again and Donna tried to hide her amusement. "She's really going all out, you know. Makeup and everything."

The Doctor swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Really?"

"Yeah." Donna continued slyly. "I did my best to try and convince her to wear anything but green, but you know Addie."

"There's nothing wrong with having a favorite color." Addie commented defensively, having heard the tail end of their conversation. She closed the TARDIS doors behind her and gestured at herself excitedly. "Anyways, what do you think?"

"Gorgeous." Donna said simply. The dark green dress fit her figure perfectly with its black beading and embroidery accentuating her best features. A black headband went across her forehead and matching strappy heels were on her feet. Addie had caved in and abandoned her converse after seeing how tacky it had made the outfit appear; besides, if she remembered correctly, there wouldn't be a whole lot of running in this episode. Donna had been kind enough to put her hair in an elegant side bun, and Addie had repaid her by doing her makeup. For her own, Addie had gone with a classy look, emboldened by bright red lipstick.

She felt pretty fetching, if she did say so, herself. The 1920's were one of her favorite eras, and she couldn't refuse an opportunity to go all out. She tried to push away the small part of her that insisted she had also wanted to see the Doctor's reaction, but it rose up again when she didn't hear anything from him. "Doctor?"

He shut his mouth with an audible click; it had been hanging open slightly in shock at her sultry appearance. "Green _really_ is your color." He finally said. "Don't listen to Donna; she's wrong half the time, anyways." Ignoring the auburn woman's protest, he offered an arm to each of them. Addie immediately slunk her arm through his and Donna did the same after eyeing him skeptically.

"Aren't you lucky?" Donna smirked. "A woman on each arm."

"Psh, he's lucky to have us." Addie remedied teasingly.

"Don't I know it." The Doctor agreed as they approached the party. Donna slipped out of his grasp, but Addie kept her arm latched onto his. "Good afternoon." He greeted a man who looked sharply-dressed.

"Drinks, sir? Mesdames?"

Donna was prepared. "Sidecar, please."

"I'll have an iced tea, please." Addie added more slowly. She had never been one for alcohol.

The Doctor seemed to be on the same wavelength. "And a lime and soda, thank you."

The man nodded and set off to go prepare their orders. A male voice rang out, effectively capturing their attention as he introduced, "May I announce Lady Clemency Eddison."

A blonde woman in a navy blue dress strolled over to where the three newcomers were standing, a politely puzzled expression on her face. "Lady Eddison." The Doctor greeted her warmly, clasping her hand between his.

"Forgive me, but who exactly might you be, and what are you doing here?" Lady Eddison questioned, shooting them all confused looks.

"I'm the Doctor." He introduced, then paused as he deliberated whether or not to attempt what he was about to do. Deciding to give it a go, he continued, "This is my wife, Adelaide, from America, and this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles."

Addie nearly fell over. Wife? Where had that come from? She shot him a look that promised they would have words about that later. "You have a lovely home."

Lady Eddison nodded, accepting the compliment gracefully with a smile on her face. Then, Donna ruined it all. "Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole."

The Doctor groaned slightly. "No, no, no, no, no. No, don't do that. Don't." Donna shrunk in on herself and decided to let the Doctor handle this one. He pulled out his psychic paper and held it up in front of Lady Eddison's face. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception."

Addie discreetly inched forward and examined the psychic paper. She was thrilled to see that it was blank. "Would you look at that; I'm a genius." She muttered under her breath, feeling a surge of pride; now, not even the Doctor could say otherwise.

"Doctor, how could I forget you?" Lady Eddison stated, still clearly not recognizing their party yet deciding to let it go. "But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." She led them over to the shade, which conveniently happened to be where the snack table was located. Addie spotted some plates and slunk away quietly.

The Doctor was intrigued. "A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?"

"The Unicorn. The jewel thief? Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." Lady Eddison elucidated. Addie came over again, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna mumbled, causing Addie to nearly choke on the fruit. A footman delivered their drinks, and Addie quickly gulped down some of her iced tea to get the rest of the food down her throat. Donna eyed her in disgust. "Charming."

Addie scrunched her nose up at her while a man announced, "May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley."

They were sufficiently distracted as two men came over to them, one of them being in a wheelchair. Lady Eddison looked grateful for the intervention as she waved a hand at the new arrivals. "My husband, and my son."

"Forgive me for not rising." Hugh stated. "Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen."

Lady Eddison's son, meanwhile, was taken in by the beauty of the two women before him. "My word, you are super ladies." However, his eyes lingered mostly on Donna as he said this, and Addie raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, who let out a chuckle.

"Oh, I like the cut of your jib." Donna said coyly, lifting her glass to her lips. "Chin, chin."

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor interjected, shaking Roger's hand. "This is my lovely wife, Adelaide."

She grimaced as the son kissed the back of her hand, leaving a bit of saliva. "Pleasure."

He brightened up noticeably. "Ah! An American. Quite the catch, eh, Doctor?"

Not liking being referred to as an object, Addie answered loftily, "Yes, I am."

The Doctor looked on proudly as the man was silenced by her audacity. He fumbled for something to say until the server approached him. "Your usual, sir?"

"Ah. Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it." Roger took a long draw of the cocktail before hastily leaving their side. He had been made sufficiently uncomfortable during the short length of their conversation.

"How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna whispered to the both of them once they were alone.

"The Eddison title descends through her." The Doctor sipped his drink. "One day Roger will be a lord."

"Oh, and another thing, _darling._ " Addie placed her empty plate on a nearby table and pierced the Doctor with her sharp gaze. "Why did you tell them that I'm your wife?"

He had an answer ready. "Because a young, unmarried American woman in England would have raised too many questions. I wanted to avoid speculation."

" _You?_ Avoid speculation?" Addie repeated disbelievingly. "Did I hear that right?"

He flushed slightly, not willing to admit his other reasons (not that he even knew what they were). He had acted purely on instinct in this case. Clearing his throat, the Doctor changed the subject. "Look, someone else has arrived."

"Robina Redmond."

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must." Lady Eddison quickly explained as said woman sauntered over to them. "Miss Redmond." She shook the woman's hand eagerly.

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady." Robina greeted her in return, her eyes scanning over the people in attendance. Addie was sure that she was the only one who noticed her eyes narrow deviously as she scoped out the threats that stood in her way. "What super fun."

"Reverend Arnold Golightly."

Addie tore her gaze away from the Unicorn and focused on the Reverend strolling over to them. "The plot thickens." She mused, taking another drink of her iced tea. He was the Wasp, that much was certain, but the rest was all a bit hazy. Mystery novels had never been her forte; there were far too many details to remember and Addie often found herself forgetting the most important clues - like people's deaths, for example. All she could recall about the Unicorn and the Wasp episode was who each person was, and that the Doctor would be poisoned, causing Donna to kiss him for a shock.

Addie's stomach toiled at the thought. She didn't want to think about that.

"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus." Donna snorted, drawing Addie's eyes to Roger and the server, who were making eyes at each other.

"Or Time Lords." The Doctor instantly retorted.

"Sure, Doctor." Addie patted him on the back absentmindedly. "Whatever you say."

Wounded, he settled for a huff as Roger inquired to his mother, "Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?"

"Here she is. A lady who needs no introduction!"

There was a smattering of applause as a blonde woman joined the party. She hunched her shoulders slightly at the unwanted attention. "No, no, please, don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." Addie tried to keep her cool as Agatha Christie stopped in front of her. She may not have been an avid mystery fan, but Agatha Christie was _legendary_ with her manipulation of words. "Agatha Christie."

Addie grasped her hand, mentally cursing the fact that she was shaking so much. "Adelaide McLaughlin, but, please, call me Addie. It's an honour to meet you."

A small smile graced Agatha's face as she released her hand. "Thank you." She then introduced herself to the Doctor, and Donna, whose jaw was agape.

"Agatha Christie." The Doctor vigorously shook her hand with both arms. "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant. I'm the Doctor. This is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once."

Addie gently slapped his arm. "Doctor, you're insulting her. Stop it."

He looked a bit abashed as Agatha commented, "You make a rather unusual couple."

And, even though the two of them had claimed to be together, their hearts stuttered at the label. Addie was the first to speak up. "I suppose we do."

Agatha's eyes flicked down to their hands. "Not married." She observed, causing everyone surrounding them to perk up in intrigue as their lie was uncovered.

"Oh, you don't miss a trick." The Doctor gaped in amazement. "We left the rings at home, you see."

Agatha was confused. "But why?" She shook her head. "My apologies, pardon my rudeness. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture."

"In other words, she's leaving it alone." Addie muttered under her breath to Donna, relieved as the woman left to go chat with other people at the party. "For now."

Lady Eddison leapt at the opportunity to converse with the famous woman. "Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Er, is, er, Mister Christie not joining us?"

Agatha's expression tensed. "Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Amen to that." Addie chortled to Donna, who clinked glasses with her as they continued to listen in.

"Don't give my wife ideas." Hugh said jokingly.

"If she doesn't, I will." Donna whispered back to Addie.

The Doctor, growing bored with the idle chatter, spotted a newspaper on Hugh's wheelchair. At first, he only considered borrowing it to see exactly when they had landed, but after seeing the date on the front page, his eyes widened in surprise. He zipped over to pick it up off of the man's lap, and squinted at the text. Addie, seeing that the Doctor had wandered off, poked Donna to get her attention and followed him.

"The date on this newspaper." The Doctor said quietly, so as to not draw attention. Addie peered over to see that the day was December 3rd, 1926 and frowned as a thought struck her.

"Why is it so hot outside if it's winter?" Addie pointed out. "We're having cocktails outside and it's like, eighty degrees."

"Which, in normal temperature, is..?" Donna questioned sassily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't convert fahrenheit to celsius in my head." Addie rolled her eyes. "Doctor?"

"It's about twenty-seven degrees." The Doctor corrected automatically. "But that's not the point. Today is the day Agatha Christie disappeared."

Donna was flabbergasted. "What do you mean, 'disappeared'?"

"No one knows exactly what happened." The Doctor shifted his gaze over to Addie, who was staring off into Agatha's general direction. "She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was…" He trailed off.

"It's about to happen." Donna finished.

"Right here, right now." The Doctor affirmed. Then, right on cue, the maid came running out of the house.

"Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!"

Addie watched as a grin spread on the Doctor's face and hit him again. "You're not supposed to be happy about a murder, Doctor."

"I'm not." He blurted out quickly. "I'm really not. But a murder case? With Agatha Christie?" The smile was back in place as he saw her start to cave in. "Aren't you the least bit thrilled?"

"Oh, come on then." Addie sighed, turning to go inside the house. "Let's go investigate."

* * *

"Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four." The Doctor leapt to his feet and scurried over to the desk in the room, shuffling through papers as he looked for clues. Meanwhile, Donna found a clue of her own.

"A bit of pipe. Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." Donna cast her gaze down at the dead professor's head and winced sympathetically.

The Doctor threw down the papers in disappointment. "Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust." He saw out of the corner of his eye that Agatha had pocketed something from the fireplace and made a mental note to discuss that with her later.

"Hold on. _The Body In The Library_? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?" Donna realized slowly. "Addie, do you know what's going on?"

The strawberry blonde girl was standing in the doorway, as far away from the body as she could get. "Yes." She hedged, shooting Agatha a wary glance. The woman was far too curious for her own good, and Addie didn't want to risk being exposed.

Luckily, she didn't have to worry about it for long. The other guests barged into the library, letting out multiple gasps of horror and immediately launching into panicked conversation. All that Addie could pick out of the ruckus was Agatha's voice, suggesting, "Someone should call the police."

The Doctor seized the opportunity and pulled out his handy psychic paper once more. "You don't have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as 'the Doctor', and my wife, Mrs. Smith, who has assisted me in several cases before. Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps us out."

"I say…" Lady Eddison breathed, taking in the man's credentials. He pocketed the paper and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn."

Agatha took over once she saw that no one was moving. "Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed."

The group reluctantly did as she asked, shooting the three who remained behind unsure glances. As soon as they left, the Doctor dropped to the floor to try and see if he could find anything he had missed.

"'The plucky young girl who helps us out'?" Donna put her hands on her hips. Addie leaned against the desk, not knowing how to be of any use in this situation.

"No policewomen in 1926." The Doctor scanned the floor.

"I'll pluck you in a minute." Donna threatened, shaking her head. "Why don't we phone the real police?"

"Because aliens." Addie answered shortly. "More specifically, a wasp." She furrowed her brows. "I hope that wasn't too much of a give away. Are you still confused?"

"Very."

"Good." Addie exhaled. "Doctor, did you find anything?"

He pushed himself off the floor, a pen with some sort of slimy substance on it in his hand. "Morphic residue. It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." He declared, showing it off in the light. "Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form."

"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie." Donna painted the scene for him in all its irony, but the Doctor was unfazed.

"So? Happens to me all the time." The Doctor stuck a bit of the residue on his tongue and made a face. He held the pen with the slime on it to Addie for her to sniff, but she politely pushed it away, not wanting to smell something that had been on a giant insect.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas."

"Or going on the Titanic 2.0 and having it crash into an meteor." Addie added amusedly. "These things happen, Donna."

"Oh, come on!" Donna looked between the two of them in disbelief. "It's not like we could drive across the country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy."

The Doctor paused. "There's no Noddy."

He took off down the hallway, having found everything that he needed, and Addie called after him confusedly. "Who's Noddy?"

There was no answer and Addie resigned herself to searching it up later as she chased after him. Her heels were really pinching her toes now, and so she stopped for a moment to take them off. Donna blew right past her and Addie hurried to unclasp the straps. "Stupid, ridiculously impractical shoes." She groaned, finally getting them off. "Don't know what I ever saw in you."

Carrying them in one hand, she managed to catch up with her friends and Agatha on the staircase. "Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?" Donna smiled, and Addie remembered what had happened. It was ironic, again, that the Murder on the Orient Express would be an adventure that the Doctor lived out.

"Anyway." The Doctor continued. "Where's Addie?"

"Always the question of the hour, isn't it?" Donna chuckled. "Turn around, dumbo."

He did as she asked and found an amused Addie directly in front of him. "Ah, there you are."

"Here I am." She teased, waving her shoes in the air. "Barefoot in the room."

A memory pricked the Doctor's mind, and before he could stop himself, he muttered, "Barefoot on the moon." He looked up at her smug face and laughed in realization. "You did that on purpose! You clever girl."

Addie blushed. That was _definitely_ her favorite term of endearment from him. "Judoon platoon upon the moon." She smiled softly. "Good ol' Martha."

"Good ol' Martha." He agreed readily, gazing into her eyes.

"Ahem." Donna cleared her throat. "As _heartwarming_ as this is, there's been a murder and we're just stood chatting on the staircase like nothing's happened."

"Yes. Right. Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues." He lowered his voice. "Any more residue. You'll need this." He held out an oversized magnifying glass to her, earning himself an incredulous look from Donna.

"Is that for real?"

"Go on." He clicked his tongue as she unenthusiastically took it from his hand. "You're ever so plucky."

Shooting him one last glare, Donna headed up the stairs. The Doctor then focused on Addie, who was waiting impatiently for her assignment. "Addie, I need you to go and sit with the people we're not interviewing. See if you can find anything out without being too obvious about it."

"Doctor." Addie gave Agatha an unsure glance and went on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I already know who the alien is."

The Doctor shivered at the puff of air against his neck (even on her tiptoes, Addie barely reached his collarbones). "Well, do you want to share with the class?"

"You know I can't." Addie lowered herself down. "Condition number two."

"Right, you're right." The Doctor sighed. "Please? Just to keep up appearances?"

She studied his face. "Fine. I'll be in the sitting room… sitting."

* * *

Addie had excused herself to the ladies' room about five minutes ago, and she had no intentions of going back to make awkward conversation with that group again. They were all so gossipy and kept trying to pry into her 'relationship' with the Doctor, and she'd had more than enough.

"Donna?"

She waited for a response, but didn't hear anything. One hand resting on the rail and the other one holding on to her shoes, Addie went up the stairs to where she thought Donna could be. The floorboards creaked beneath her feet, and then there was a faint buzzing noise coming from further down the hall. Addie picked up her pace worriedly as the buzzing got louder.

"Donna?" She called out again, and this time there was a response.

"Addie!" Donna screeched, and then Addie was running. She skidded to a stop in front of a door where the buzzing was coming from and threw it open. Donna all but slammed into her in her desperation to get away from the giant wasp that was zooming towards them, and Addie let out a squeak of fear.

"Doctor!" Addie yelled as the two of them shut the door just in time. They leaned against it, heaving deep breaths in an attempt to calm themselves down, but it was futile. The wasp's stinger penetrated the wood and Addie flinched away from the lethal point. She stared down at it, barely registering that the Doctor and Agatha had joined them.

"It's a giant wasp." Donna said faintly.

"What do you mean, a giant wasp?" The Doctor demanded.

"She means it's a _giant wasp._ " Addie enunciated, nodding her head at the point stuck in the door. "Look at its stinger."

The Doctor followed her gaze. "Let me see." Without a word to anyone else, he pushed into the room amidst protests from Donna. He observed the empty room with disappointment clear in his expression. "It's gone. Buzzed off."

Agatha crept in behind him, still intrigued by the enormous stinger. "But that's fascinating."

The Doctor started in alarm. "Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me." He rushed over and withdrew a test tube from his pocket, then scraped some of the slime into it with a pencil. "Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector."

Agatha blinked. "I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty."

"If you mean insane, then yes, that's correct." Addie commented. "However, he _does_ know what he's talking about. Trust me; there most definitely is a giant wasp in this house."

"There are no such things as giant wasps." Agatha stated firmly, just as a scream echoed throughout the house from downstairs. They all stiffened.

"Are you sure about that?" Addie breathed before darting out the door. She nearly tripped down the stairs in her haste to get to the front yard, where she spotted the maid lying on the ground. A trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth and her eyes flickered as she gazed dazedly at the sky. Addie knelt beside her, a surge of guilt overtaking her. She had forgotten about this woman's death, and it had happened because she hadn't been there to prevent it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, getting the maid's attention. "I'm so sorry."

"The poor little child." The maid croaked as the Doctor, Donna, and Agatha arrived. Her head fell limply to the side, and Addie swallowed harshly, getting to her feet. The Doctor observed her briefly in concern but was distracted by the sound of more buzzing.

"There!" He shouted, pointing at the giant wasp that was hovering above them. It instantly flew off towards the house and this time, the Doctor refused to let it get away. "Come on!"

He sprinted back inside and Addie gave the maid one last glance before doing the same. She couldn't let herself keep getting fazed by these deaths, and yet, she couldn't stop it. Life with the Doctor meant that death was in abundance, and she could either beat herself up over every single one, or she could help avenge them by searching for justice.

In that moment, as she faced the wasp in the corridor, she chose the latter.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Hooray! More deaths! And more of Addie forgetting when they happen! Yes, her memory of the show is starting to go, but there's an explanation for that other than her simply being forgetful. Also, I'm sorry that Addie and Jenny didn't speak as much as you liked! Jenny will be coming back in the future, no doubt about it.**_

 _ **I really have a soft spot for this episode, and I don't know why. By the time I finished writing it, it was about two and one-third chapters long D: A lot will be happening in this episode, though, and I know many of you are waiting to see what happens if (or when) the Doctor gets poisoned.**_

 _ **Okay, I have a question for you all: what is your favorite chapter of FSA so far? And why?**_

 _ **I hope you all have a lovely week! Thank you so much :)**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _Addie glanced over at Donna, who was holding up a magnifying glass defensively, and remedied her thoughts as the wasp immediately fled the scene. Realizing that she had a weapon of her own in her hand, Addie chucked one of her heels at the retreating wasp and it landed with a resounding thud, then fell to the floor. The wasp paused, buzzing furiously as it deliberated whether or not to attack her, then took off again._

 _The Doctor hurried after the wasp after gaping for a moment at Addie, then suddenly stopped after losing sight of it in a hallway that had a dead end. "Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!"_

 _Almost perfectly choreographed, six heads poked out of five different doors. Addie bit back a laugh, despite the situation, at the concerned and confused expressions on their faces, and the slightly guilty one on the two men's in the room closest to her. There had obviously been some shenanigans going on in there before the Doctor had interrupted them with his accusatory yelling. Her attention drifted over to the Reverend, whom she knew to be the wasp, and her eyes widened at seeing blood drip from his sleeve down his fingers. Shakily looking up to his face, she flinched as he narrowed his eyes at her and abruptly tucked his arm behind his back. She paled. He knew that she knew, and he was not happy about the fact that she had injured him._

 _"Oh, that's just cheating." The Doctor whined as Addie did her best to maintain steady eye contact with the Reverend. She may not be brave, but she could, at the very least, give off the impression that she was. "Everyone, to the sitting room. Now."_

 _Addie swallowed and finally looked away. "The investigation continues."_


	17. Bold

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Bold**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI: Goodness gracious. This is the longest review I've ever gotten, thank you so much! Yeah, Addie's just super stunned by the fact that someone her age is calling her, 'Mum.' I would be pretty freaked, too. I don't know if she'll ever come to terms with that... We'll see :)**_

 _ **The tension is definitely building up! The Doctor is stumbling all over himself. I really like that you copied all of your favorite moments down - it's fun rereading them and seeing your take on everything. I think my favorite part to write out of all the ones you just listed was the one where he came to wake her up. Is the Doctor going domestic? We'll see...**_

 _ **I think you'll be surprised at how UNoblivious Addie is in this chapter ;) If you catch my drift. She's about to have a revelation. You might just get what you're asking for.**_

 _ **Yeah, the Doctor assumes that he's telling everyone that Addie is his wife because it's a good tactical decision. He doesn't even pause to consider that there might be another motivation driving him to do that. It's just so him XD Also, I'm glad you like all the references I weave in! I never plan for that to happen. It just happens spontaneously.**_

 _ **Now, as far as Day of the Doctor goes... I can tell you that Future Addie with Eleven will be there, but Current Addie will not. Does Day of the Doctor happen during Ten's specials, when he's alone? I'm a little confused about when that event occurs. Adeta (Addie and Eleven) will definitely be canon by then (I'd certainly hope that after a couple hundred years they would be together). That's probably about all I can say without giving away anything (besides - I haven't even planned that out yet, truthfully).**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter! I always enjoy reading your reviews :) Enjoy!**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **Really, though :( Poor Ten. Truthfully, though, writing the depressing, emotional moments is the most fun for me. I totally agree with your comment about character growth! Adversity brings new**_ _ **things to the table :) Yeah, the chapters start to blend together, don't they? I don't even remember when that chapter was XD Donna's always overconfident, even when she isn't (fake it 'til you make it, right?). Your review definitely wasn't too long! Thank you for taking the time to comment :) Hope you like this chapter, too.**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **Thanks! Yes, the bare legs seem to have left an impact on many readers XD Is the Doctor going domestic? We shall see. Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **Aw, I'm glad you liked last chapter so much! It was fun to write. You may just get what you want in this chapter ;) I hope it's to your liking. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **Well, it's not exactly Murder on the Orient Express. It's that one with Clara and Twelve on the space train? My memory of it is a little bit foggy.**_

 _ **Yeah, this episode isn't the most memorable. Maybe this chapter will change your mind? There's a pretty big plot point here ;) Thank you for your honesty, though.**_

 _ **You and I share a lot of the same favorite episodes, it seems. I think most Whovians have a special place in their hearts for Blink. Face the Raven made me sob to death, and it was so well-done (in my opinion). I really do love the Angels, too; they're one of the reasons why I started FSA. I have a t-shirt with the Angels on it, and I've always played around with the concept of them transporting someone into the Whoniverse. They're my absolute favorite villain, but there's no chance I would ever want to meet them in real life.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Jayla Fire Gal:**_ _ **Thank you so, so much! It's actually really hard to write all of this. I have a job that I work at about 25 hours a week, and I'm taking summer classes, so social life has slightly gone out the window. I do lose motivation a lot, but reviews like yours are what keep me going :) Your theories are pretty spot-on. You're getting pretty warm, there, actually. I suppose you'll just have to see! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm glad you like FSA!**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **I'm glad you managed to discover that early on! Miss Jenny is pretty darn perceptive - she's got to be, with the Doctor's genes. Last chapter was admittedly hard to get through D: All that introductory dialogue was a bore, so I just had to spice it up a bit. Addie was pretty comical, there, with the grapes and whatnot. As far as the scene with Donna and Roger goes, I just thought that Donna deserved that attention. She really is quite spectacular, and while Addie is, as well, not everyone is going to fall head-over-heels for her. Also, Roger bats for the other team, anyways, doesn't he? Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Miram Who:**_ _ **Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **Welcome back! I'm glad you loved the chapter! It makes me sad that so many people don't like this episode :( I think**_ _ **the storyline is really well-done and it's unique. Thank you! Hope you like this one just as much!**_

 _ **folletto:**_ _ **Ahhh, thank you so much for your lovely review! I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

"Oh, but you are _wonderful._ " The Doctor breathed as the giant wasp inspected them. "Now, just stop. Stop there."

Their enemy didn't listen, and it surged forward at them threateningly. Addie let out a shout of alarm and stumbled back. _So much for justice_ , she thought bitterly. _That wasp's got a weapon attached to its body and I've got a man with a screwdriver._

"Oi, fly boy."

Addie glanced over at Donna, who was holding up a magnifying glass defensively, and remedied her thoughts as the wasp immediately fled the scene. Realizing that she had a weapon of her own in her hand, Addie chucked one of her heels at the retreating wasp and it landed with a resounding thud, then fell to the floor. The wasp paused, buzzing furiously as it deliberated whether or not to attack her, then took off again.

The Doctor hurried after the wasp after gaping for a moment at Addie, then suddenly stopped after losing sight of it in a hallway that had a dead end. "Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!"

Almost perfectly choreographed, six heads poked out of five different doors. Addie bit back a laugh, despite the situation, at the concerned and confused expressions on their faces, and the slightly guilty ones on the two men's in the room closest to her. There had obviously been some shenanigans going on in there before the Doctor had interrupted them with his accusatory yelling. Her attention drifted over to the Reverend, whom she knew to be the wasp, and her eyes widened at seeing blood drip from his sleeve down his fingers. Shakily looking up to his face, she flinched as he narrowed his eyes at her and abruptly tucked his arm behind his back. She paled. He knew that she knew, and he was not happy about the fact that she had injured him.

"Oh, that's just cheating." The Doctor whined as Addie did her best to maintain steady eye contact with the Reverend. She may not be brave, but she could, at the very least, give off the impression that she was. "Everyone, to the sitting room. Now."

Addie swallowed and finally looked away. "The investigation continues."

"Oh, yeah; nice work with the shoe, by the way." The Doctor commented, shoving his hands into his pockets as they strolled down the stairs. "Excellent aim."

"It was really all luck." Addie admitted, a frown coming on her face. "And that's the problem. I need training. I need to be able to defend myself."

"But I can protect you. We've done pretty well so far, haven't we?" The Doctor instantly stated. He seemed to have taken offense to that.

"Doctor," Addie sighed as they entered the sitting room and leaned against a nearby wall, "you're not always going to be around. What happens then?"

The Doctor scanned the room as people entered it. "That's not going to happen."

"What? Not ever?" Addie snorted at the ludicrousness of his words. "You're going to attach me to your hip? What about when I use the bathroom? Will you follow me there?"

The Doctor merely rolled his eyes, so she took that as a sign to continue.

"Maybe I'll go to Jack and have him train me on how to use a… gun." She ended hesitantly, knowing how much the Doctor hated the weapons.

His head snapped towards her and, sure enough, he ordered, "No. No guns."

"But what else am I supposed to use?" Addie crossed her arms. "What other weapons are out there that can work against intergalactic aliens from all of time and space?"

"No guns, end of discussion." The Doctor groaned and pushed off the wall. Addie stared after him in disbelief, wondering how he could possibly blow her off like that. A pang went through her as she once again questioned his trust in her. Addie _never_ supported violence, and he knew that - or, at least, she thought he had. Now, she wasn't so sure.

 _Why can't he see that I'm scared?_ Addie bit her lip. Wasn't fear natural? And wasn't it even more natural for her to want to feel safe from the things that caused said fear? This basic survival instinct was something that the Doctor just couldn't seem to grasp.

Well, Addie tried to look at things more positively, at least she had a shoe. Better than that, actually: a heeled shoe that had gashed open a giant space wasp. She inspected her shoes again with a new sense of respect. Perhaps heels _were_ pretty useful.

"Addie, come look at this."

Her head jerked up at the sound of her name and she hastened over to where the Doctor, Agatha, and Donna were crouched over a box. "What is it?"

"Someone came here tooled up." The Doctor commented. "The sort of stuff a thief would use."

Addie leaned over the box and observed the metal tools inside. "Very elegant, in a dangerous sort of way." Just like the woman who owned them.

"The Unicorn. He's here." Agatha gasped, and Addie mentally corrected the pronoun in her head.

"The Unicorn and the Wasp." The Doctor mused. This was really getting too weird, even for him. Then, the door to the sitting room opened, and the butler came in with a tray of cocktails. It was then that Addie belatedly realized that everyone else had exited the room, and she wondered just how long she had been frowning to herself in a corner. How embarrassing.

"Your drinks, ladies. Doctor."

He set the tray on the table in front of them, and Addie looked up at the Doctor confusedly after seeing that there were four drinks.

"I went ahead and ordered you a lemonade." The Doctor admitted sheepishly. "I hope that's alright. I see you drinking them sometimes, and I figured that you might want a different drink from before."

She smiled. Maybe he wasn't so oblivious, after all. "Thank you, Doctor." She leaned forward and picked up a cup with a yellowish liquid inside, then brought it to her lips. A crease formed in her brow at the blatant smell of alcohol, and she put the glass back down. She assumed that the Doctor hadn't specified whether the lemonade was meant to be hard or not.

Her eyes widened as she remembered that the Doctor's drink had poison in it, and, seeing that he was about to take a sip, she hastily swiped it from his hand. He cut himself off mid-speech and frowned at her questioningly.

"There was poison in your cup." Addie casually dumped the contents into a nearby plant. "And it would have nearly killed you."

"Ah. Thank you for preventing my near death." The Doctor paused briefly and then continued what he had been saying. "Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy."

But Agatha was still stuck on what Addie had just said. "How did you know that there would be poison in his cup?"

Addie coughed. "Deduction."

Although Agatha still looked unconvinced, she let it slide and focused back on the Doctor's words about the Vespiform. "Doctor, again, you talk like Edward Lear."

"But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." The Doctor finished, reaching for Addie's drink. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Addie pushed it towards him. "There's some alcohol in it, though."

He shrugged and took a sip as Donna interjected, "Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

Agatha was intrigued. "Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?"

"Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list."

Addie chuckled, then happened to glance over at the Doctor again. He was stiff in his chair, his hands clutching onto the armrests for dear life. Instantly, Addie's heart leapt in her chest. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Something's inhibiting my enzymes." He replied distantly. Then, he writhed in his seat. "Argh! I've been poisoned."

"But I got rid of the poison!" Addie blurted frantically.

The Doctor doubled up in pain, but he still managed to grit out, " _It wasn't in my cup._ "

Addie froze as she realized what had happened. The Reverend had tried to poison _her_. She knew too much, and so _she_ was the biggest threat, not the Doctor. "Oh, my God."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Donna panicked, her hands fluttering over the Doctor's chest.

"It's cyanide." Addie said weakly. Agatha sniffed the glass to double-check, and then nodded in assent.

"Bitter almonds. It's definitely cyanide."

The Doctor threw himself out of the chair and fell onto the floor, his trembling limbs unable to hold his weight. He managed to get back to his feet, albeit unbalanced, and scrambled as fast as he could to the kitchen with Addie, Donna, and Agatha hot on his trail. Addie wished she could help him to move faster, but she knew that he would never accept it.

Poor Davenport was in the kitchen at the time when the Doctor nearly tackled him in his haste. "Ginger beer." He gasped, scrunching the fabric beneath his fingers. Davenport looked wildly around the room for assistance, clearly assuming that he was being assaulted by a madman (which wasn't too far from the truth).

"Get him some ginger beer! He's _dying_!" Addie hissed, frustrated that no one was moving. The Doctor released Davenport after seeing that he wasn't helping him in any way and stumbled to the other side of the kitchen. Knocking several cans to the floor in his search for the beverage, the Doctor finally found what he was looking for and guzzled as much of it down as he could. Then, he poured the remaining liquid over his head, his jaw working as he did his best to swallow the beer in time to stop the poison.

"Doctor, what's next?" Addie demanded, her entire body itching to be of assistance in some way. "What do you need?"

He spat out the remaining ginger beer. "Protein. I need protein."

Addie darted up and down the kitchen floor, her eyes frantically skimming over the jars, and Donna joined her. Agatha shook her head, seeing nothing but a futile attempt. "I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal."

"Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal." The Doctor choked out, grabbing the jar that Addie had offered to him.

"Yogurt." She explained, and the Doctor poured some down his throat. Several white lumps of it fell onto his suit, and he had enough energy to make a face at that. Because his mouth was busy, he mimed out the next thing he needed to the three girls, shaking his hand up and down.

"I can't understand you." Donna squinted, as if that would help her. "How many words? One. One word. Shake. Milk shake. Milk? Milk? No, not milk? Shake, shake, shake. Cocktail shaker. What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?"

"Salt! He wants salt." Addie realized what the movement meant. The Doctor nodded quickly, pinching his fingers together. "But not too salty."

"Of course _you_ would understand him; no one else ever does." Donna groaned as she resumed her search.

Then, Agatha hit the jackpot. "What about this?"

The Doctor took one look at the label and chugged it down.

"What's that?"

"Anchovies." Agatha answered, and Addie pushed down the need to retch. The Doctor waved his hands around agitatedly, and another game of charades began. Addie wasn't completely sure, but she deduced that this was when the Doctor would need a shock.

"What is it? What else? It's a song? Mammy? I don't know. Camptown Races?" Donna blurted.

The Doctor swallowed enough to shout incredulously, "Camptown Races?"

"He needs a scare." Addie interjected hurriedly, growing more worried at his pale complexion. She lowered her voice and got closer to Donna. "Kiss him."

Donna stared at her like she'd grown two heads. "I'm not bleeding kissing him!"

Addie felt a surge of irritation and shushed her quickly, not wanting the Doctor to hear. "He's _dying_."

Donna pushed her. " _You_ kiss him, then. That'll be the biggest shock of his _life_!"

"Donna - " Addie began to protest, but the other woman was having none of it. She was shoved unceremoniously towards the writhing man and Addie clenched her fists. It seemed that she would have to be the one to save the day again, but she supposed it was only fair; it had been _her_ drink that had poisoned the Doctor, after all. "Doctor." She stated, getting his attention, short as it was. Gently drawing her thumb across his cheek, she met his panicked eyes and tried to convey as much reassurance and compassion as she could in her gaze. She leaned in, heart racing uneasily from what she was about to do, and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He froze.

Instantly retreating, Addie watched on anxiously as she prayed that her plan had worked. He staggered forward, looking incredibly queasy, and then threw his head back. A cloud of silver smoke spouted from his mouth and dissipated into the air around them. Silence filled the room, interrupted by nothing other than their rough breathing as they tried to get over the ordeal.

"Detox." The Doctor rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh, my. I must do that more often." His eyes met Addie's, and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck as he sent her a roguish grin. "All of it."

Addie's mouth opened and closed like a fish. All of it? What the hell did _that_ mean? She hadn't even thought it would work, seeing as she hadn't kissed him properly, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. She hadn't wanted their first kiss to be forced.

Wait.

 _First_ kiss? Since when had she planned on kissing the Doctor at all, let alone multiple times? She wasn't even attracted to him, was she?

As her lips tingled from where they had touched the Doctor's skin, she had a bitter revelation.

She liked him.

 _Oh, my God._ Addie stared dazedly at the man as he chatted with Agatha. _I like the Doctor._

* * *

"Addie, where are you going?" Donna protested, following Addie out into the gardens. "Dinner's on in ten minutes."

She snorted. "Unfortunately, that's not a valid enough reason for me to stay."

Donna frowned confusedly and jogged up so that she was walking beside her. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me." Donna reached out and stopped her, green eyes meeting green. "Please."

Addie faltered at the concern on Donna's face and found herself spilling everything. "You were right."

"Well," Donna half-smiled, "I usually am, but about what, specifically?"

Addie sighed. "I've just realized that I like the Doctor, and I need to go to the TARDIS to contemplate my sanity and whether or not I've been abducted and if the me that's talking to you is just a Flesh version of me, because the old me would have never let this happen. Never. Not even a chance."

Donna blinked. "I didn't catch most of that Flesh nonsense, but it sounds like you're running away from your feelings for the Doctor."

"I'm not running away from my feelings!" Addie retorted defensively. "I'm hiding from them, and I know it's incredibly selfish of me, but I really and truly need to take a break from this." She waved her hands around. "Whatever 'this' is."

Donna studied her for a moment. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Addie groaned and promptly sat down on the grass where she was, fancy dress and all. "It's just… The Doctor. He's infuriating. I know he cares about me, but it's getting to the point where I'm starting to feel suppressed."

Carefully joining her on the ground, Donna tilted her head sympathetically. "Kind of like you're a child again?"

"Exactly!" Addie blurted. "He doesn't trust me enough to protect myself or to make my own decisions. I'm not a child, and I think it's about time that I show him that."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? By hiding away in the TARDIS?" Donna pushed. She was enjoying watching Addie get fired up; heavens knew that the girl needed a confidence booster. She had seen how the Doctor had crushed her spirits by refusing her help or by not fully acknowledging her strengths. Addie had countlessly thrown up a confident front, but inside, she was not as assured as she appeared. Donna agreed with what she had said; it was time for her to be truly, unabashedly, bold.

"No!" Addie spat, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to learn how to use a gun, and there's nothing he can do to stop me."

"Whoa, there, Nellie. Who said anything about guns?" Donna gasped, hastily following her example. "I thought we were talking about you giving him some verbal backlash when he's being insufferable, or you becoming more independent, or something."

"But, that's exactly what I'm doing." Addie blinked confusedly. "To be more independent, I have to be able to defend myself, which is something the Doctor has vehemently denied I will _ever_ need to do." She leaned forward and whispered in a mock-conspiratorial tone, "He's lying."

Slightly mollified, Donna shrugged. "Well, I'm all for empowerment. If you think that a gun will help you ("It will." Addie interrupted), then you should go for it. In fact," Donna linked arms with her cheerfully, "I'll take shooting lessons with you."

A slow smile spread across Addie's face. "Really?"

"Really." Donna held her pinky out jokingly. "Pinky promise."

Addie laughed, feeling much more buoyant now that she had ranted to Donna, and twisted her pinky around hers. Donna beamed at her and pulled her back towards the house.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

* * *

Unfortunately, they didn't get around to much eating.

"Out, out, out, out, out, out!" The Doctor shouted, ushering as many people as he could out of the dining room. He had revealed his master plan of putting pepper in the soup in an attempt to unmask the wasp, but it had all gone wrong. Now, the wasp was inside the dining room, the windows had been busted open, and they were all getting soaked from the gusts of wind bringing the thunderstorm inside. To top it all off, the candles had blown out, and the soup was now cold.

All the other guests had remained inside, which left Addie, Donna, Agatha, the Doctor, and Greeves, the butler, in the hallway while the wasp terrorized those left in the dining room. Donna tried to look at the bright side of the situation. "Well, we know the butler didn't do it."

The Doctor broke a coat of arms and pulled out a sword. "Then who did?"

Addie eyed the remaining sword wistfully, but didn't risk grabbing it because it seemed to be pretty stuck in place. The five of them reentered the dining room and stopped in shock at the mess the wasp had made. Hugh's wheelchair was turned over on the floor, and everyone looked incredibly shaken. Everyone, that is, except for the dead man keeled over into his bowl of soup.

"Roger." Addie breathed. Had this been supposed to happen? Her eyes focused on the Reverend, and this time, she didn't have to summon a false sense of bravery - her fury backed it up easily. "Why?" She uttered. What had Roger ever done to the Vespiform? She didn't understand.

His cold, dead eyes stared into hers without an ounce of regret, and Addie felt deeply disturbed. This was a man who wasn't afraid to kill for what he needed.

"My jewelry. The Firestone, it's gone. Stolen." Lady Eddison clutched at her bare neck. She clearly hadn't seen her dead son yet.

But Davenport had. "Roger." His voice quavered as he fought to keep back any emotion from taking over. Lady Eddison followed his eyes to the knife in her son's back and she let out a sob as she rushed over to his side.

"My son. My child." She cried, touching his face longingly. Addie couldn't take the horrific sight a second longer, and quietly withdrew to the drawing room a few doors down. She shut the door behind her and curled up into a ball on the couch, reassured by the fact that the Reverend wouldn't dare to come after her after such a tragedy had just occurred.

She rested her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Yet again, she wondered how such a calm episode of Doctor Who had turned out to be one of the most painful 'adventures' they'd been on. Sontarans and Hath were one thing - they attacked boldly and proudly, and could be countered with enough strategy - but the Vespiform? He was sly at best, and unpredictable at worst. "It's hard to fight a foe that doesn't want to be found." She mused, turning her pendant over in her hand. _Especially when he's operating off of an Agatha Christie novel._

Her head jerked up as the door creaked, and she relaxed marginally once she realized it was the Doctor. However, she couldn't completely feel at ease, knowing that it was the first time she would be alone with the man since she had kissed him.

Without a word, he came and sat beside her. Addie scooted over to make more room for him, and they sat silently for a few seconds, both processing what had happened.

"Why was there poison in your glass?" He finally asked. The gears in his brain had been turning, and yet he hadn't been able to figure it out

Addie sighed. "The Vespiform found out that I knew who he - it - was, and tried to eliminate the threat." She hoped that the Doctor hadn't caught her slip-up, but, knowing him, he had filed it away for later. "I hadn't existed in the show, so _you_ had been target number one instead of me. Ironically, you still got poisoned by drinking from my cup." She nudged him after seeing his morose expression. "That's what you get for stealing other people's drinks."

"That could have been you, today, and I would have lost you." The Doctor furrowed his brows. "Just like that, you would have been gone. Forever."

"We seem to be almost-dying a lot these past couple of days." Addie tried to joke, but the Doctor wasn't having any of it.

"You're right." The Doctor turned his head to look at her. "You need some kind of self-defense, because I never want to have to consider a future without you in it. I'm… sorry. For raising my opinions over your safety."

"Hey, I'm not a huge fan of guns either, you know." Addie pointed out. "If I even _were_ to use one, it would be a stun gun. Guess we'll just have to keep an eye out for one, hey?"

He quirked his lips up into a half-smile. "I don't know about you taking lessons from Captain Jack, though."

Addie fell back into the cushions exasperatedly. "It's always one step forward, two steps back with you, isn't it?"

The Doctor clicked his tongue winningly. "You love it."

Addie glared at him for as long as she could and then started laughing. "You really are impossible." She said between giggles as his half-smile turned into a full-on grin. That was how Agatha found them a few seconds later, a disapproving frown on her face.

"Yet again, I find you making light of the darkest of situations." Agatha spoke up. "Maybe you two are meant for each other, laughing in the face of death."

Instantly, Addie's laughter ceased. "You don't know a thing about us."

"Is that right, Miss McLaughlin?" Agatha stood in front of her coolly. "Or was it Mrs. Smith?" She shook her head as Addie narrowed her eyes at her, stone-faced. "I suppose it doesn't matter."

"You might want to be careful about what you say next." Addie grit out, her temper rising at Agatha's unfair judgement of them. "Because we've seen more tragedy than you will ever be able to write about in your stupid little books." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "But you're right. It doesn't matter."

The Doctor looked between them warily as he intervened. "... Okay. Let's focus back on the case at hand." Granted, he hadn't been too happy about Agatha's judgement of them, but it hadn't been the first time he'd encountered that; in fact, he'd been called far worse by Queen Victoria. But this had been Addie's first time being looped into that with him, and he knew how sensitive she _actually_ was to people's deaths. Addie was right; Agatha knew nothing about them, and she never would.

Luckily, that was when Donna chose to enter the room. If she sensed the tension between the three of them, she didn't show it. "That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the dark ages."

Always focused on the case, Agatha asked, "Did you enquire after the necklace?"

"Lady Eddison bought it back from India." Donna sat down on the couch in a daze. "It's worth thousands."

"This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?" The Doctor pondered.

"Every murder is essentially the same." Agatha stated. "They are committed because somebody wants something."

The Doctor considered this. "What does a Vespiform want?"

"Doctor, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I." Agatha protested, causing Addie to roll her eyes. _Now_ she and the Doctor were human, whereas before they had been described as some sort of inhumane other.

"You're right." The Doctor had an epiphany. "Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert."

Agatha suddenly looked crestfallen. "I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense."

And, despite herself, Addie felt a twinge of sympathy for the woman who had just found out that her husband had cheated on her and who doubted her own writing ability. Her whole world was falling apart, and she had landed herself in a murder mystery case - the icing on the cake. "I disagree." Addie stated clearly.

"Addie's right." The Doctor agreed, squatting in front of Agatha. "Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha." The woman finally lifted her head to look at him. "If anyone can solve this, it's you."

She nodded slowly, processing his words. "Summon everyone into the drawing room. I think I've figured it out."

* * *

"This is _A Crooked House_. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you," Agatha turned sharply to her right. "Miss Redmond."

Robina blinked prettily, and if Addie hadn't known about her true identity, she would have been easily fooled by her facade. "But I'm innocent, surely?"

"You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her." Agatha accused. Addie watched on interestedly from where she sat between Donna and the Doctor at the side of the room. Agatha truly had a talent with deduction; there was no doubt about it.

"How silly." Robina sat up straighter, bringing her drink to her lips. "What proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet."

Robina suddenly looked uncertain as Donna interrupted excitedly, "Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say _loo_."

"Not quite, Donna." Addie whispered, nudging her shoulder. "But nice try."

Agatha picked up the toolbox that they had inspected a few hours ago. "Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

Robina's hand quavered as she placed her glass firmly on the table. "I've never seen that thing before in my life."

Lady Eddison was intrigued. "What's inside it?"

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond." Agatha displayed the contents of the locksmith case to the guests. "Or should I say, the Unicorn." A series of gasps echoed across the room as Agatha continued. "You came to this house with one sole intention: to steal the Firestone."

Robina knew when she was caught. "Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop." She got to her feet confidently. "Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it." She dug into her bra and carelessly yanked out the Firestone before tossing it to the Doctor. "Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail."

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna inquired, chewing a grape in lieu of popcorn. Addie, seeing that Donna had some fruit, plucked one from the stem.

"Don't be so thick." Robina placed her hand on her hip. "I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer."

"Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you, Colonel."

The man started in his chair. "Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me." Without further adieu, he stood up, to the astonishment of nearly everybody in the room.

"Hugh, you can walk. But why?" Lady Eddison looked simultaneously amazed and hurt.

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?"

"There's a thing called trust." Addie called out. "I find that it works better than blackmail in most relationships."

Hugh shot her a dirty look, to which Addie raised her hands defensively and put another grape in her mouth. "You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you." He faced Agatha. "Confound it, Mrs. Christie, how did you discover the truth?"

Agatha was amused at this turn of events. "Er, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

Hugh shifted uncomfortably. "Well. Well, shall I sit down then?"

Agatha nodded. "I think you better had."

And so he did. Just to ensure that she had it right, Donna clarified, "So, he's not the murderer."

"Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this." Agatha took the Firestone from the Doctor. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

Lady Eddison's eyes widened. "I've done nothing."

Addie leaned over to Donna knowingly. "When people say that, it usually means they've done something."

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means…" Agatha trailed off.

Lady Eddison was almost in tears. "Stop, please."

"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper. Miss Chandrakala."

Hugh looked scandalized. "Clemency, is this true?"

"My poor baby. I had to give him away." Lady Eddison dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "The shame of it."

"But you never said a word." Hugh accused.

 _It's not like he did, either._ Addie snorted. _Hypocrite._

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name." Lady Eddison straightened up. "I'm British. I carry on."

The Doctor took over as the case landed in his area of expertise. "And it was no ordinary pregnancy."

This unsettled Lady Eddison. "How can you know that?"

The Doctor got to his feet. "Excuse me, Agatha, this is my territory." Agatha took a step back, allowing him to proceed. "But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, 'it can't be.' Why did you say that?"

Lady Eddison shook her head. "You'd never believe it."

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things." Agatha said softly.

Feeling encouraged, Lady Eddison started her tale. "It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape." At this, everyone assumed she was talking about the giant wasp. "I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was _Taken At The Flood_. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always."

"Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Robina commented rather carelessly.

"A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate." Agatha explained.

Donna sat up straight. "Oh, that's maiden. Maiden name."

"Precisely."

"So she killed him?" Donna thought she had figured it out as Lady Eddison vehemently shook her head.

"I did not!"

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret." Agatha told Lady Eddison. "She was coming to warn you."

"So she killed her." Donna concluded falsely.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison exploded.

"Donna, you should probably stop." Addie recommended, nodding at the Doctor and Agatha. "Leave it to them, okay?"

Donna settled down with a huff.

"Lady Eddison is innocent." Agatha declared, to which Lady Eddison relaxed. "Because at this point, Doctor?"

"Thank you." The Doctor gladly took the reins again. "At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you," The Doctor pointed imperiously at the auburn woman, "Donna Noble."

Donna paused in her chewing. "What? Who did I kill?"

" _No_ , but you said it all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you," He spun around, "Agatha Christie."

Agatha was startled. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"You didn't kill them, of course." Addie stated reassuringly. "He's just enjoying scaring everyone out of their wits."

"Well, thanks to Addie, we know that the Vespiform is a wounded man. A man who would go far enough to attempt to poison her, because she saw something that she wasn't supposed to see." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, and Addie slouched slightly as she realized that he _had_ caught her mistake from before. "But, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Agatha wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? _The Moving Finger_ points at you, Lady Eddison."

At this point, she just looked fed-up. "Don't. Leave me alone."

"So she did kill them!" Donna burst out despite herself.

" _No_." The Doctor snapped. "But just think. Last Thursday night, what were you doing?"

"I was… I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be." Lady Eddison swallowed. "How is that relevant?"

"Just think. What else happened on Thursday night?" The Doctor pivoted to face the Reverend, who had not been involved in the discussion thus far. Addie had done a good job at ignoring him up until then, but now she felt that she could look at him with everyone else.

"I'm sorry?" The Reverend appeared to be confused.

"You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church." The Doctor saw the beginnings of a cut underneath the Reverend's sleeve, and it only affirmed his suspicions.

"That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed." His eyes were distant. "But I apprehended them."

"Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties?" The Doctor's voice sharpened. "Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?"

"Oh, my God." Lady Eddison breathed.

"Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?" The Doctor kept his eyes on the Reverend.

"Forty. He's forty!"

"Your child has come home." The Doctor finished.

Instantly, the Reverend let out a snicker of disbelief - as if he could hide from the truth. "Oh, this is poppycock."

"Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage." The Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "Not to mention that you've got a cut on your arm, right there, from Addie's shoe."

The Reverend hastily pulled his sleeve down again as Lady Eddison leaned forward. "My son. Can it be?"

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed." At this, everyone began to look distinctly uncomfortable as it dawned on them that they were in the same room as a murderer. "You realized your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, because this isn't just a jewel." The Doctor waved the Firestone around. "It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha."

Agatha frowned. "Dame?"

"Oh. Sorry, not yet." The Doctor apologized halfheartedly.

"So he killed them, yes? Definitely?" Donna proposed, a note of finality in her tone.

"Yes." Addie met his eyes across the room. "He did."

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening." The Reverend smiled unsurely at everyone, but the guests did not return the favor. "Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon."

"Lady who?" The Doctor pushed.

"Lady Edizzzzon." The Reverend twitched disturbingly.

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar." The Doctor called him out, a bit of the Oncoming Storm in his darkened eyes. This was the man who had tried to poison Addie, and the man who had succeeded in poisoning him - not to mention the three people whom he had brutally murdered.

"Don't make me angry." The Reverend threatened, shaking in fury as he got off the couch.

"Why? What happens then?"

The Reverend clenched his fists. "Damn it, you humanzz, worshipping your tribal sky godzz. I am so much more. That night, the universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz, what'z to stop me killing you?" His head jerked towards Addie as a purple light emanated from somewhere within his body. "Or you, Adelaide Zzzmith, who gashed open my arm?"

The Doctor's face was hard as he stepped in front of Addie. This only seemed to infuriate the Reverend even more, and it was from a cloud of glowing magenta smoke that his voice thundered, "What'zz to stop me killing you all?"

The cloud dissipated to reveal the giant wasp. Overcome by emotion, Lady Eddison stumbled towards it, arms stretched out. "Forgive me." She begged.

"No, no, Clemency, come back." Hugh grabbed her and tugged her to the corner of the room. "Keep away. Keep away, my darling."

Addie reached for the Doctor's hand as Agatha began speaking, and pulled him away from the wasp. "No. No more murder." Agatha held the Firestone up in the air as Addie and the Doctor went to her side. "If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature."

She turned tail and dashed out the door with Addie and the Doctor hot on her heels. Addie released his hand in order to go faster, and risked a glance back to ensure that Donna had followed them (and she had). Unfortunately, so had the wasp.

"Wait, now it's chasing us!" Donna cried out as they ran outside. She and the Doctor hastily slammed the door shut behind them and leaned against it to prevent the wasp from coming through. Agatha dashed off into the darkness, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Addie followed her.

"Where are you going?" Addie shouted, skidding to a stop once she saw Agatha get into a blue car.

"I must stop this." Agatha panted as she fumbled to start the car. The panic and guilt on her face were clear as day.

Addie hastened over to the side door. "Hold on, I'm coming with you."

Before she could get inside, Agatha hit the gas and sped down the driveway, causing Addie to fall onto the gravel. She let out a hiss as her hands made contact with the sharp pebbles, but knew there was no time to linger. She had to follow Agatha.

Luckily, there was another car in the driveway, and it was without a second thought that Addie commandeered it. It took her a few seconds to figure out how to drive it, but this was a car chase, and Addie reminded herself that there were no etiquette rules when it came to speed. "First time driving across the pond." She stomped on the gas. "Let's see how this goes."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Addie has FINALLY acknowledged that she likes the Doctor. How many of you thought that the Doctor would acknowledge his feelings first? Try and guess when he will, I dare you.**_

 _ **On a side note, Addie almost got poisoned instead of the Doctor D: She's also thinking about self-defense now, because she's finally starting to grow into the badass companion she's destined to be. Also, she's pretty sick of being kidnapped. I think anyone would be in her situation.**_

 ** _Clarification - did they have yogurt in the 1920's? I'm pretty sure they did, but if they didn't, I apologize for being historically inaccurate XD_**

 ** _Next chapter, we get into the Library arc, and you all know what that means ;) Hello, sweetie._**

 ** _Please excuse this mess of an author's note, and you all have a lovely week! Thank you for all your reviews - this is the most I've ever gotten on a chapter! Also, we've reached over 100,000 words! Goodness gracious. This has become my life, but, fair warning, I'll probably have to cut down on chapter length once college starts back up again._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _\- Entitea_**

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _Addie clutched onto the console as her sunglasses fell forward onto her nose. "Doctor, what are you doing?"_

 _The Doctor yanked down a lever. "I've got a message." He held up the psychic paper, but Addie couldn't see anything again._

 _"There's nothing there, Doctor." She sighed. "I don't know how to read it, but I can guess what it says and who it's from."_

 _The Doctor gaped at her, and Addie shut the psychic paper for him before putting it into his front jacket pocket. Finally, he regained his ability to speak. "What?"_

 _"It's a summons, isn't it?" Addie asked, her excitement rising. This was way better than the beach. "To the Library." And to River - Addie would get to meet River Song. She let out a squeal at the thought, doing her best not to think about how this adventure would lead to River's death. Her mood darkened as she also remembered that the Vashta Nerada would be present. "Shoot."_

 _The Doctor landed them with a thud. "What is it?"_

 _"Here's a preview for you." Addie faced the exit door warily. "Stay out of the shadows."_


	18. Genre

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Genre**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **coreyfiniff:**_ _ **Thank you! Here's more :)**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _ **Thanks! Again, Addie is American, so she pronounces it as 'yoh-gurt**_ _ **.' As such, I spelled it the American way. 'Yoghurt' would be correct if it were the Doctor or Donna saying it, but I think in this instance, Addie's way is right. I think I've deduced that Day of the Doctor is sometime before Waters of Mars, but I'm not completely sure. Thank you for your help :)**_

 _ **It'sJustMeCami:**_ _ **Aw, thank you so much! I can promise you that Addie will be having lessons with Jack :) And it will most definitely be interesting. Oh, my gosh - the Library arc is so intense D: It was a blast writing it, but the end of it kind of tore me up. So... You have that to look forward to. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Addie will not crash the car chasing after Agatha Christie. Call it beginner's luck?**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your delightful review! Hope you like this chapter :)**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Hello again! Yes, oh my goodness, the poisoning scene was so fun to write - does that make me a morbid person? Yeah, the Doctor's doing his best to treat her as an equal and an adult, but he let his bias about guns get in the way of his vow.**_

 _ **I agree with you on the companions and fear. Most of the time in DW, they show the companions being incredibly brave and trying to impress the Doctor. But, I imagine if I were in those situations, I would be a lot more terrified. I'm not sure if it's because the companions he picks are special, but I find that New Who can sometimes be unrealistic when it comes to the companions' emotions (emphasis on 'sometimes'). But, yeah; he definitely pushes Addie to be more brave, which is something she appreciates :)**_

 _ **Speaking of which, becoming more brave is something she acknowledged with Donna (which you mentioned in your review). Donna's such a good friend - it's gonna be hard after the metacrisis situation :( The Library will be a major turning point for the Doctor and how he views his friendship/relationship with Addie ;)**_

 _ **As far as the ring in Pompeii and the Big Bang episode... I can say there's no correlation. That would have been a very good idea, though D: Maybe you should be writing FSA for me, ha ha. Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **I can see that you love River Song! I share the sentiment, though perhaps not as passionately as you do XD**_

 _ **Yes! Addie confessed! You'll be having kittens at the end of the Library arc if you loved Addie's confession that much in the previous chapter. God, I can't even imagine having to drag out all that romantic tension until the end of Eleven. I think I would just stop writing.**_

 _ **I agree with you on that - I do think that the Day of the Doctor episode was just before the Waters of Mars. Addie won't be there because she'll be on Earth...? I can't really tell you why she's not with the Doctor without giving away too much. Future Addie (the one with Eleven) will be there, though! That's why I won't be writing that episode until we reach it in Season Seven (it was seven, wasn't it?) Adelaide dying in the Mars episode is only bad because it makes the Doctor realize something important.**_

 _ **And yes! Writing River in this arc was so fun. Her personality is fantastic. I'm proud to share her first name (Melody). One of my friends, a fellow Whovian, calls me 'River' sometimes. But, yeah. Addie and River have a special relationship. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and, as always, thank you so much for your lengthy reviews! They always make my day :)**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **You're mostly right about him realizing in Stolen Earth. I think the Doctor's had his suspicions about his feelings far more than Addie has up until that point. Poor Addie, though. She thinks that he and River are endgame - not to mention the fact that Rose is returning in the Stolen Earth arc. What's a girl to do? Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **ME TOO! Addie realizing her feelings only brings her more angst, to be honest DX She thinks that the Doctor and River are married, and she thinks that Ten still loves Rose. Basically, she believes she has no chance whatsoever with him, yet she still can't help but hope - especially because of the way he is around her. Addie and River have a special friendship :) There's a reason for that, but you won't find out until season six... So, buckle up tight. Aw, thank you! Seeing your review makes me do a mental happy dance! Hope you like this chapter :)**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **I'm a little murky on the newer seasons - I've only seen each episode from season eight onwards once... I should rewatch some of them.**_ _ **It's funny that you say that about Addie's necklace on the couch, because I considered having it do something. I decided not to because, yeah, it would've been too much happening at once. I don't think it's done anything since Pompeii, though (if my memory is correct). The chapters really blend together in my head these days, and one of my biggest fears is that I'll create a discontinuity because I'll have forgotten something.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure this chapter is as long as the others...? I make sure each chapter is at least 6,000+ words. The review responses, author's note, and preview usually add another 2,000 or so words. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I completely understand about the reviews, though I do always enjoy reading yours. Thanks!**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **Thank you so much! I really do love Donna. I need a friend like her in my life - she's so good to Addie. Yes, River is here! I love River so much! You're definitely right in that the Doctor will discover his feelings before he regenerates (can you imagine how terrible it would be if he didn't?). As far as him realizing at the Library... You're sort of right? He definitely has some sort of revelation about their 'friendship.' Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **Well... You're not wrong. It's sort-of a slow process for him XD But a major part does happen in Journey's End. As far as Addie carrying a gun goes, she would only really use it as a last resort (like when someone is going to corner her or if she's about to be kidnapped yet again). Without spoiling too much, I can tell you that she gets a gun in the next couple of chapters, but it's only a stun gun. She learns pretty early on what it feels like to be shot by it, too ;) Basically, she won't be too trigger-happy. But, yes! River! God, I love her so much. I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Thanks for your review :)**_

* * *

Donna and the Doctor stood helplessly in front of the house as Agatha sped away with the wasp right on her tail. They had asked Agatha to take them with her, but she had shut them down immediately, claiming that it was her responsibility to finish what she had started.

They started in surprise, however, at the sound of another car heading towards them. Had another guest decided to escape while he or she could?

Nope.

Addie hit the brakes as she abruptly stopped in front of her two frozen friends. Puffing some air at her wayward bangs, Addie demanded incredulously, "Well, don't just stand there! Get in the car!"

Shaken out of their shock, the two of them clambered into the car with Donna grabbing shotgun. The Doctor settled into the back seat, but leaned forward as far as he could so that his head was directly between the two of theirs.

Addie immediately drove after Agatha, her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. Above them, the moon shone with an eerie silver light and a chilly breeze forced their hair to blow back as they pursued their friend and their enemy into the night.

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." Donna remembered, hoping against hope that it was still true and that they all weren't headed towards their deaths.

The Doctor, unfortunately, had to prove her wrong. "Time is in flux, Donna. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed."

Addie flinched as she saw the wasp dive for Agatha. The woman swerved dangerously across the road to avoid its stinger before continuing on at a faster, more desperate pace. Stepping on the gas a little more, Addie hurried to match her speed.

"Where's she going?" Donna frowned. A sign flashed on their left and Addie spared a glance at it.

"Silent Pool." She focused back on the road.

"The lake." The Doctor realized. "She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?"

A few meters ahead of them, Agatha pulled over to the left and got out of the car. Addie hastily followed her example and turned off the engine.

"Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform." Agatha dangled the Firestone in the air.

"She's controlling it." Donna deduced as the Doctor swung his legs over the edge of the car. Addie exited through the door, like a normal person would, and Donna slid over to do the same.

"Its mind is based on her thought processes." He affirmed. "They're linked."

"Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature might die with me." Agatha's visibly trembling arm and her wide blue eyes showed just how terrified she was, which made her all the braver.

The Doctor hustled over to her side and begged the wasp, "Don't hurt her. You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind."

The wasp continued to hover threateningly in the air above the four of them, and Donna made her move. "It's not listening to you." She stole the Firestone from Agatha's hand and hurtled it into the lake. Instinctively, the wasp dove after it, and they all ducked as it nearly clipped their heads off.

Once Addie had heard a splash, she scrambled over to the lake and watched in mixed relief and horror as a magenta light flickered under the water. "He's dying." She breathed, trying to imagine how terrifying it would be to get trapped under the water like that. Despite herself, she couldn't help but shed a tear for the man the Reverend had been, and for the lives that had been taken because of his unwilling transformation.

"How do you kill a wasp?" Donna stood beside her, gazing down into the light. "Drown it, just like his father."

The Doctor was shocked at Donna's apathy. This was the woman who had gotten on his and Addie's case in Pompeii about not caring enough, and now here she was, doing the same thing. The only difference that he could see was that the Vespiform was alien, and the humans, were, well, human. Donna had basically murdered the creature, and while it was certainly justified, he didn't know if he liked the way she had done it so easily. He looked over at Addie, whose tear stains shone pink on her cheeks from the dying light, and felt comforted by the fact that she was grieving over a life lost, even if it hadn't been the best of lives lived. "Donna, that thing couldn't help itself."

Donna shifted her gaze to him, unable to believe the accusatory tone he had directed at her. "Neither could I."

They stared at each other for a moment, neither one able to understand the other's view, before giving up on even trying.

" _Death comes as the end_ , and justice is served." Agatha said weakly.

" _Murder at the Vicar's rage_." Donna made a face at the Doctor's words, and he accepted her wordless critique. "Needs a bit of work."

"Just one mystery left, Doctor." Agatha turned to face the man, a slight frown on her countenance. "Who exactly are you?"

Put on the spot, the Doctor only had time to open his mouth before Agatha crumpled to the ground, letting out a gasp of pain. He hurriedly caught her and led her to the floor. "Oh, it's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha." He realized, hearts thudding in his chest as he prayed that she would survive.

Addie looked back and forth between the glowing water and the glowing Agatha, and let out a breath of relief as the light was extinguished and Agatha lost consciousness. The Doctor immediately checked her pulse, and his face lit up at the steady beat coming from her chest.

"He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

"Is she alright, though?" Donna questioned, looking down at Agatha's relaxed face.

"Of course. The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders." The Doctor explained as Addie came over and crouched beside them.

"And us." She finished sadly. Losing your memories was almost worse than dying, in some ways. It meant that you had lost part of your life, forever, and you could never get it back. Addie felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she remembered that she would soon be forgetting more of her life, and shoved those thoughts away. She didn't want to think about that.

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle." The Doctor reached over and squeezed Addie's hand. "The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in a hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened."

Almost in unison, they all looked down at Agatha again.

"I suppose she has many more adventures to come." Addie commented, feeling comforted by that fact. "New books, new husband, new life."

"Yeah," Donna agreed softly, "I think so."

* * *

Addie had retired to the library after they had dropped Agatha off at the hotel, and she had found a book waiting for her on the table again. Picking it up, she couldn't help but smile at reading the title: _The Murder on the Orient Express_. After meeting Agatha Christie, Addie had to admit that she was more intrigued by the mystery genre, and she was definitely willing to give her books another go. Settling into the chair, she flipped open to the front page. "Thank you, sweetie." Addie said to the TARDIS. She knew that the old girl knew about all of the Doctor's future adventures, and was sure that this particular Agatha Christie book had been chosen for its irony.

Hours passed as Addie became invested in the plot, her eyes darting hungrily from page to page. Before she knew it, she had finished the book in its entirety, and it was with a sense of awe that she placed it down on the table. She let out a chuckle as she recalled that Donna had been the one to plot the idea in Agatha's head, even if Agatha hadn't remembered it, and shook her head in amazement. Time travel really was a strange thing.

Letting out a yawn, Addie suddenly felt the weight of the day press down on her. She was exhausted, and she couldn't bring herself to move to her bedroom. Instead, she chose to curl up where she was on the armchair, feeling grateful for the fact that she had thought to change out of her fancy dress earlier. Her eyes fluttered shut, and within minutes, she was deeply asleep.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in his rarely-used bedroom, contemplating whether or not he should take advantage of this time to get some sleep. Time Lords didn't really require much, but even by _their_ standards, the Doctor was far behind schedule. But he hated sleeping. He hated feeling like he was wasting time, because there was never enough of it. At the same time, there was far too much. He sat on his bed, head cradled in his hands, as he deliberated on what to do next.

The TARDIS made the decision for him. His door swung open on its own, and the Doctor stared down the hallway into the garden library. "What do you want me to do, Sexy?"

The light in his room turned off, leaving the pathway to the garden the only lit area around him. Curiosity peaked, the Doctor got to his feet and followed the lights. As he entered the garden library, he suddenly understood why the TARDIS had led him there.

In the corner, Addie was peacefully asleep on an armchair; however, she looked incredibly uncomfortable. A gentle expression came on his face and the Doctor approached her tentatively, not wanting to disturb her. He called softly, "Addie?"

She didn't respond, and so the Doctor hooked one arm underneath her legs and left the other one to support her neck. Her head lolled to rest on his chest, and subconsciously, she smiled. The Doctor felt some sort of emotion well up in him, and try as he might, he couldn't figure out what it was.

Shaking it off, he left the library garden and found that the TARDIS had moved Addie's room directly outside. He deposited her on the bed (even though she hadn't wanted to let him go - she was awfully clingy when she was asleep), and after a brief hesitation, he pulled the covers over one side of her. He knew that she liked to sleep with half the blanket on, because otherwise she would get too hot.

"Goodnight, Addie." The Doctor whispered. The door shut behind him with a soft click.

* * *

"So, why are we going to the beach, again?" Addie asked confusedly. They had all rested for another day on the TARDIS, but now that they were rejuvenated, they were ready to get out and explore. The Doctor had randomly suggested that they check out one of his favorite beaches on New Earth, located in their equivalent of the Caribbean.

It wasn't that Addie wasn't excited for the beach; heck, she had already changed into her bikini in preparation. No, it was more that she couldn't remember the Doctor and Donna going to the beach in the show, and she just couldn't figure out why the Doctor even _wanted_ to go so badly.

"Eh, a bit of sun, bit of sand." The Doctor answered vaguely as Donna joined them. "Could do you some good. You look a little pale."

Addie stared at him. "I'm _ginger._ There's some kind of genetic rulebook that says I cannot, under any circumstances, get tan. I can, however, get incredibly burned unless I use one hundred SPF sunscreen."

The Doctor considered this. "Point taken. Anyways." He started to pilot the TARDIS, and Addie shrugged off her worries. He probably just had a random fancy. She turned her attention to Donna and frowned at her lack of beach apparel.

"Why am I the only one wearing a swimsuit?"

The Doctor was in his usual pinstripes, and while Donna was wearing a fairly light outfit, she was still in jeans. Addie had on a white sundress over her light blue bikini, and she had even thought to put a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"Look at you! You're not wearing green!" Donna gasped proudly, completely disregarding Addie's comment. Her eyes shifted down to Addie's white converse disappointedly. "You're still wearing those sneakers, though."

"What, and risk not being able to run again?" Addie teased. "No, thank you."

"At least your other shoes were able to injure a giant wasp." Donna muttered.

It was then that the TARDIS was violently jolted to the side.

Addie clutched onto the console as her sunglasses fell forward onto her nose. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

The Doctor yanked down a lever. "I've got a message." He held up the psychic paper, but Addie couldn't see anything again.

"There's nothing there, Doctor." She sighed. "I don't know how to read it, but I can guess what it says and who it's from."

The Doctor gaped at her, and Addie shut the psychic paper for him before putting it into his front jacket pocket. Finally, he regained his ability to speak. "What?"

"It's a summons, isn't it?" Addie asked, her excitement rising. Now _this_ was way better than the beach. "To the Library." And to River - Addie would get to meet River Song. She let out a squeal at the thought, doing her best not to think about how this adventure would lead to River's death. Her mood darkened as she also remembered that the Vashta Nerada would be present. "Shoot."

The Doctor landed them with a thud. "What is it?"

"Here's a preview for you." Addie faced the exit door warily. "Stay out of the shadows."

"Well, that's not ominous at all, is it?" Donna snorted. "Come on, then. Let's get this over with."

The Doctor grabbed his coat and led them outside, actually feeling grateful that they had ended up there instead of the beach. He had been trying to think of a place that Addie would love to go to, but had fallen short, it seemed. He should have known that she would love to go to the Library, even if she _had_ seem pretty worried about it in the TARDIS. "Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books. Deep breath."

Knowing that they weren't in any danger just yet, Addie did as told. "The best smell in the world." She exhaled happily. If there were a perfume that smelled like musty, old parchment, she would buy it in a heartbeat.

They sauntered down the stairs into a glorious balcony. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big 'The.'"

Addie leaned on the railing, struck by the scale of the place. She wondered just how many books there were on the planet, and couldn't even think of a number large enough to count.

"It's like a city." Donna commented, awestruck.

"It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." The Doctor stated factually, sticking a finger in his mouth. He then held it up in the air. "We're near the equator, so this must be _biographies_!" He shouted, startling the two girls. Donna sent him a glare as she put a hand over her racing heart. "I love biographies."

Trying to calm herself down, Addie added, "I've always been a fan of romance, personally. _Although,_ I am starting to get into mysteries."

"Huh." Donna said thoughtfully. "The two genres that best fit your life."

Addie flushed and avoided looking at either of them. "There's no romance in my life, thank you."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Donna sang, picking up a book as the Doctor panickedly tried to think of who Addie could possibly have any romantic feelings for. It couldn't be him, could it? Had Donna been right? This time, the idea didn't seem as repulsive as it had before, and again, the Doctor wondered just what was wrong with him and why he kept getting this close to humans.

He accidentally took his thoughts out on Donna as he abruptly smacked the book out of her hand. "Spoilers." He explained shortly. "These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna retorted smartly.

"I try to keep you away from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe. So, where is everyone?" The Doctor looked around. "It's silent."

" _Now,_ you're starting to get it." Addie pushed off the railing. "There's something wrong."

"You're right." The Doctor acquiesced, buzzing a nearby information screen.

"Maybe it's a Sunday." Donna offered helpfully.

The Doctor had a look of disgust on his face. "No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

Donna searched for another answer. "Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet."

"Yeah, maybe." The Doctor frowned at the readings on the screen. "But they'd still show up on the system."

Donna groaned. "Doctor, why are we here? Really, why? It was all let's hit the beach, then suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

Addie took the liberty of answering her, seeing as the Doctor clearly wasn't going to. "He got a message from someone very important in his life asking him to come here."

The Doctor scoffed. "I don't even know who this person is."

"Well, that doesn't mean they're not important to you." Addie countered. "It just means that you haven't met them yet."

Not wanting to acknowledge that she was right, the Doctor commented, "Now that's interesting. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life…." He trailed off.

Addie inspected the screen, which read 'Error 1,000,000,000,000 lifeform number capped at maximum record.' "A million, million." Addie observed. "Yowza."

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna blurted.

"And not a sound." The Doctor finished. "A million, million life forms, and silence in the library."

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive."

"It's not the books." Addie answered softly, eyeing a shadow nearby. "It's something worse."

And then, as if her words hadn't scared them enough, a voice echoed loudly from down the hall. "Welcome."

They all jumped in place. Donna cleared her throat as Addie let out a small chuckle. "That came from here."

"Yeah." The Doctor coughed.

The three of them returned to the room where they had landed, with Addie secretly corralling them out of the shadows as they did so. She was pretty sure that they noticed, seeing as she would randomly tug on their hands if they strayed too far from the light, but they didn't comment about her peculiar behavior.

As they approached the front desk, a stationary robot turned its head to look at them. A woman's face was featured as its interface, and her expression was blank as she welcomed them. "I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face," Donna said weakly, "it looks real."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." The Doctor waved it off.

"A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?" Donna demanded. Addie stared at the woman's face and wondered just who she was, and why she had been chosen to interact with them out of all the other saved people.

"No, but really, it's fine." The Doctor reassured her.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. No way is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends." Addie felt sick at the onomatopoeia, which made the message grossly realistic. "Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here." The Doctor observed, feeling rather disturbed, himself. "Any other messages, same date stamp?"

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven." The Node started.

Impatiently, the Doctor interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it."

"Message follows." The Node stated coolly. "Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

Both Donna and the Doctor slowly turned towards Addie and she took a deep breath before reminding them, "Once again, stay out of the shadows, please."

The Doctor swallowed uneasily. "Sounds about right. Donna?"

"Yeah, I heard her." Donna affirmed, not as boldly as she normally would have. Everyone had been shaken from the Node's messages - even Addie, who had known what was coming all along. However, what hadn't been shaken was their curiosity, and that was what drove them to enter the next room.

Bookshelves at least five stories high stretched up to the ceiling, stuffed to the brim with books. Addie stopped for a moment and spun around slowly, fully in awe of the sheer magnitude of everything in the room.

"So, you got a message." Donna stated as they walked along the aisle.

"Yeah." The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and showed it to Donna. She raised her eyebrows. "What do you think? Cry for help?"

"Cry for help with a kiss?" Donna asked knowingly as Addie trailed behind them.

"Oh, we've all done that." The Doctor shoved his paper back in his pocket, not liking what Donna was insinuating.

"Who's it from?" She inquired.

"No idea." The Doctor answered. "Although Addie certainly seems to have an inkling."

"Like I said, someone important." Addie's eyes widened as she caught sight of the lights turning out from where they had come from. She tugged on the Doctor's sleeve, her throat turning dry. "Doctor."

"What?" He turned to examine what she was looking at.

" _Run!_ " Addie blurted, taking off down the aisle. She spotted a pair of doors to their right and hurriedly yanked on the handles. Nothing. "It won't open." She groaned as Donna and the Doctor gave it a try. Risking a glance back, she winced as she saw that the darkness was only a few bookcases away.

"The wood's warped!" The Doctor rammed his shoulder against the doors and then pulled his sonic out.

"Well, sonic it. Use the thingy!" Donna screeched.

"He can't! It's wood." Addie spat frustratedly.

Donna threw her hands up. "What, it doesn't do wood?"

Feeling attacked, the Doctor buzzed the sonic uselessly around the doorframe. "Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface."

Then, Donna had enough. "Oh, get out of the way."

The Doctor did as she asked and, with a mighty kick, Donna forced the doors open. They darted inside and shut the doors behind them, leaning against them with a sense of relief that one could only receive from successfully running for his or her life. Spotting a book nearby, the Doctor hastily shoved it between the handles of the doors and stepped back.

Addie noticed a floating wooden sphere in the room and cautiously walked towards it. "Hello. I'm sorry we burst in like that. I hope we didn't scare you."

Unfortunately, her words hadn't been as reassuring as she had hoped, and the security camera slash girl fell to the floor. Oops.

"What is it?" Donna came to stand beside Addie.

"Security camera." The Doctor kicked it lightly. "Switched itself off." He then picked it up and soniced it loudly.

"Doctor, you're hurting her." Addie winced. The buzzing was loud enough to her ears, so she could only imagine how loud it would be coming from inside someone's head. The Doctor immediately paused his sonicing, right as the lens popped open.

"Her?"

"She's alive." Addie informed him, gingerly taking the sphere from his hands. "Look at the screen."

The Doctor saw what she meant as the words, 'No, stop it. No. No' ran across the panel. "Oooh, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"But you said it was a security camera." Donna clarified, bewildered.

"It is. It's an alive one." The Doctor replied, squinting as more words appeared on the panel. It read, 'The library is breached. Others are coming.'

Donna squatted beside them. "Others? What's it mean, others?"

"More people." Addie said, not seeing how it could do any harm to answer her question. "Specifically, an expedition."

Understandably, the Doctor was upset by this. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. That's not good. That's very much not good. Are they already here?"

Addie hesitated and then nodded. The Doctor ran a hand over his face tiredly as Donna wandered around the room. He looked up right when a triangular shadow stretched out onto the floor directly into Donna's path. Hearts racing, he grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

Not understanding what the Doctor had done, Donna smacked his hands off. "Oi! Hands."

The Doctor pointed out what she hadn't seen. "The shadow. Look."

Donna observed it briefly before discounting it as a threat. "What about it?"

"Count the shadows." Addie spoke up.

"One. There, counted it. One shadow." Donna shrugged.

"Yeah," The Doctor shifted his eyes upwards, "but what's casting it?"

Addie and Donna followed his line of sight and couldn't find anything remotely similar to the shape of the shadow. They stood there in silence, processing what the Doctor had just said, when he had an unnecessarily loud epiphany.

"Oh, I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head." The Doctor tore at his hair as he strode over to a darkened corridor. There was a lightbulb at the end of the hallway, but it was flickering like it was about to turn off.

"The power must be going." Donna breathed.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." The Doctor grit out. Now, he understood why Addie had been so worried. He couldn't believe it had taken him this long to figure it out.

Becoming increasingly unsettled, Donna hissed, "Then why is it dark?"

"It's not dark." The Doctor answered vaguely.

Donna got a bad feeling and decided to take a glance back at the triangular shadow in the rotunda but it wasn't there. Trembling, she touched the Doctor's arm to get his attention. "That shadow. It's gone."

The Doctor stared at the spot where it had been and made a decision. This was far too risky for him to involve his friends in, and the person who wrote the note would just have to tackle it on their own. "We need to get back to the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"Because that shadow hasn't gone." The Doctor responded darkly. "It's moved."

Addie let out a small gasp once the Node started speaking on its own accord. "Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming."

Focused as they were on the Node, it came as a huge shock to them when another door to the rotunda burst open with a mighty creak. A cloud of fog, made opaque by blaring white light, preceded the group of explorers who strode in. The expedition team made for an eerie picture with their space suits and vision tinted dark, their boots stomping loudly on the floor.

The Doctor drew Donna and Addie closer to him once he realized that one of them was headed purposefully towards him. The other members of the expedition hung back warily, but this person stopped a mere few inches from them. The Doctor scanned the person's darkened mask, but couldn't see anything. Risking a glance to see what Addie's reaction towards this audacious person was, he relaxed marginally once he saw her nod shortly back at him.

The person's hand reached up to the side of his or her helmet, and the tinted vision instantly lit up, revealing a pair of warm green eyes and a catlike grin.

"Hello, sweetie."

But the Doctor had been wrong. The woman hadn't been headed towards him; no, she had been headed towards _Addie_. The strawberry blonde girl looked positively thrilled at this turn of events. "Hello, River."

The woman beamed back at her, relieved that she had been recognized. She had been worried for a second, there. "Nice bikini."

Addie self-consciously examined her outfit as the Doctor took over again. "Get out." He dragged Addie along behind him as he went directly into the middle of the expedition group. "All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you."

Defiantly, River ordered her group, "Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers."

The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes as they all did as she said.

"How do you know they're not androids?" One of them argued suspiciously, deliberately holding off on removing her helmet.

River shook her hair out as she tucked the helmet under her arm. "Because I've dated androids. They're rubbish."

One particular man seemed very displeased - even more so than the Doctor. "Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"I lied." River shrugged. "I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

The man gestured irritatedly at his assistant, knowing there was nothing he could do about the issue but to secure it. "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts."

A pretty, dark-haired girl instantly dropped to the floor to rummage through her things. Addie momentarily observed her, making a mental note to keep a close eye on her over the next few minutes. She didn't plan on letting Miss Evangelista die.

"You came through the north door, yeah?" River asked, drawing Addie's attention back to her. "How was that, much damage?"

"Pretty dark, yeah." Addie answered, and the Doctor put his hands on his hips frustratedly.

"Don't encourage her." He hissed before addressing the other woman. "Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave." Then, something hit him belatedly. "Hang on. Did you say 'expedition'?"

" _My_ expedition. I funded it." The angry man clarified bitterly.

The Doctor let his hands fall. "Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

"What's wrong with archaeologists?" Addie questioned, her brow furrowed. "I think archaeology is interesting."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, not wanting to offend his friend. "I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists." He admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"And how are you any different than them?" Addie countered teasingly. "You're both curious about the unknown, and you both like to stick your noses in where they don't belong."

River watched on in amusement, a small smile creeping up on her face. Even this far back, the two of them had a relationship that no one else could replicate - although, River couldn't quite figure out why the Doctor was pretending to be oblivious to who she was. He was certainly oblivious on his own, half the time, but River suspected that he had an ulterior motive this time around. He was, after all, a clever man - no matter how much she loathed to admit it. Deciding to break up their discussion, River extended her hand out towards him. "Professor River Song, archaeologist."

Eyeing her hand, the Doctor grasped it and shook it once firmly. "River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever." In his periphery vision, the Doctor spotted one of the group members starting off curiously into the shadows. "Stop right there. What's your name?"

The woman shook his hands off. "Anita." She spat.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows." The Doctor bent over and glared at her to get his point across. "Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship." He backed up and spun around, making eye contact with everyone. "Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." Unfortunately, everyone only seemed to look bewildered, and River purely looked amused. "No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now. You. Who are you?"

He paced over to a man in the corner with a thick head of hair, who appeared startled at being addressed. "Er, Dave."

"Okay, Dave."

Dave hurriedly interjected, "Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we - "

"Other Dave," The Doctor grabbed his arm and led him to the door, "the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

"Yeah." Other Dave squinted. "Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?"

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." Other Dave answered easily.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Seal up this door. We'll find another way out."

The angry man didn't like the sound of that. "We're _not_ looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?"

The pretty young woman nodded and held out some forms to the Doctor, Addie, and Donna. "I'm Mister Lux's personal... everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experiences inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

Now, to most people, this would sound utterly restrictive, but to Addie, who knew the reason behind the contracts, this was perfectly acceptable. She took it at the same time that the Doctor and Donna did, but instead of ripping it up, she went over to a desk to sign on the dotted line. Plucking a pencil out of the cupholder nearby, Addie quickly read over the terms and conditions before writing her name down with a flourish.

"Miss Evangelista?" She called. The young woman instantly looked over at her, and Addie held out the contract. "I signed it. Can you hold onto it for me?"

Evangelista beamed. She had thought she had failed at the task, but here was one of the three, proving her wrong. "Of course! Thank you so much."

Addie smiled and nodded in return before tuning back into the conversation at hand. The Doctor was shining a flashlight down a darkened hallway as he explained what was currently threatening their lives. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna questioned warily.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark." The Doctor turned and tossed the flashlight back to Lux, whom he had stolen it from. "Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?"

Addie dug around in her dress (which, thankfully, had pockets) and pulled out her mobile. "I've got a cellphone." She said helpfully.

"Er," The Doctor contemplated her words, "you can just hold onto that for now."

Addie supposed that he had misunderstood her comment. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and then Evangelista was there. "I understood what you meant, about the cellphone." She blurted shyly. "It's got a torch in it, hasn't it? Mine does, too."

Evangelista pulled out her phone, which looked _far_ more advanced than Addie's did, and turned the flashlight on as proof. The only issue was that it beamed right into her eyes, and Addie hastily pushed the other girl's mobile down. "I can see that." She laughed, and Evangelista tentatively let out a few giggles as well. "He's probably right, though. Best to keep it with us to scare the shadows away." A thought struck her, and her tone became more serious. "You'll keep it on, won't you?"

"Of course! I don't like the dark." Evangelista shuddered delicately. "It's creepy."

Addie eyed the darkness surrounding the rotunda. "I couldn't agree more."

"Tiger Lily, with me, I said!"

Addie paid River's summons no heed, although she _did_ briefly wonder who Tiger Lily was supposed to be. She found out shortly after as a gloved hand clasped onto her shoulder. Staring up into River's slightly bewildered face, Addie pointed at herself. "Am _I_ Tiger Lily?"

"Yes!" River said exasperatedly.

"Ah. Okay." Addie took that in stride; after all, it wasn't the worst nickname she'd ever received. "Evangelista, I've got to go over there, but promise me you won't leave this circle of light."

Evangelista nodded earnestly. "Promise."

And, as Addie and River went to go meet with the Doctor, River couldn't help but comment, "You never change. Even now, as young as you are, you're still trying to save people."

Addie flicked her eyes over at River. "I take it that we've known each other for a while, then?"

"Oh, sweetie." River chuckled, her lips curving to form her sultry response. " _Spoilers._ "

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I freaking love River. Gosh, it's been a blast writing her character into FSA. How do you like her nickname for Addie? Yes, I am aware that I am using Peter Pan content (PSA: I do not own Disney), but in a few chapters down the line, you'll see why she calls Addie that.**_

 _ **The Library arc always freaked me out a lot. I never liked the idea of an enemy you couldn't fight. All you can really do with the Vashta Nerada is run, and even then, you're not safe. I've always had a huge soft spot for Miss Evangelista, as you can see in this chapter, so you can probably guess what I'm going to do with her.**_

 _ **Also, back to the beginning of this chapter - the way that Donna basically killed the Wasp with no regret has always stood out to me. It's kind of ironic because she looked at the Doctor with such disgust when he killed the Racnoss, and here she is, doing the same thing. She's kind of like a mirror to the Doctor in some ways. Interesting, huh?**_

 _ **Anyways, just wanted to let y'all know that this arc will last until the beginning of chapter 20 (eek!). But, don't worry! There will be many hints about Addie's future scattered throughout.**_

 _ **Finally, one last thing. I don't know if you guys have someone picked out in your mind for who Addie should be, but I've always pictured her as looking like Daria Sidorchuk. I stumbled across her online one day, and she just screamed 'Addie' to me. Yes, I know she has brown eyes, but I created Addie before I found Daria D: Oops.**_

 _ **You all have a lovely week, and thank you for all your support! I'm doing my best to write long chapters, but please don't be upset if I can't keep up the pace. I've received some reviews about chapters not being long enough, and I just want you all to know that it takes me about eight hours to write each one. This pace will be hard to keep up once I start school in September :(**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _River and Donna stood to the side as they watched their friends do what they did best. Donna felt slightly uneasy after the other woman had silently approached her, but she was doing her best not to show it. She was Donna Noble, and she would not be unsettled by a stranger who knew everything about her best friends and nothing about her… which meant nothing, absolutely nothing, about her own, personal future with them._

 _However, she couldn't help but flinch a bit when River finally spoke up. "You travel with them, don't you?" Donna gave her a fake blank look. "The Doctor and Addie."_

 _"What of it?" Donna stated testily. She began to regret her sass as River's eyes grew saddened, and it was with a gentler tone that she asked, "You know them, don't you?"_

 _"Oh, God, do I know those two." River chortled nostalgically. "We go way back, us three. Just not this far back."_

 _Donna wasn't sure if she followed. "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"They haven't met me yet. I sent the Doctor a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early." River's face fell slightly. "This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does." She shook her head. "And Addie, oh, God, Addie. If the Doctor kills me, she's the one who breaks my heart."_


	19. Stunned

**For the Sake of an Angel**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Stunned**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **The preview was so sad D: This whole arc is so sad. I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry, but there's no getting around River's death :( I will not be saving her. She's had a full life. Thank you for being so understanding about the chapters! I will do my very best to post them weekly. I hope you like this chapter too!**_

 _ **That's Balderdash:**_ _ **Thank you! Hope you like this one just as much!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI: I'm going to do my best to address all of your theories. Okay, theory 1: Addie does not have romantic feelings for River, and River does not have romantic feelings for Addie. Their relationship is more of a familial one. Almost like an aunt-niece bond that flip-flops a lot. Also, they're close friends, so there's that. **_

_**This leads into theory 2: the Doctor is definitely sketched out by everything River knows about them. I wouldn't say he's jealous of River, but he's more wary of all the foreknowledge she has about him and Addie. So, hence him being overprotective. He will also be very thrown by the fact that she knows his name (amongst other things).**_

 _ **Theory 2A: I really haven't gone into too much detail about that whole shebang yet XD I don't think I can tell you much about the Silence situation, but I don't think I'll be changing it that drastically. I like the mini anecdote you wrote down, but it will most likely not happen :/**_

 _ **Theory 2B: Addie definitely interfered with SOMETHING in River's timeline. Unfortunately, she'll be too caught up in stuff to go and raise little River.**_

 _ **Theory 2C: Nope, sorry. That will not be happening because I do not want to tear Addie away from the Doctor.**_

 _ **Theory 2D: Eeeek, nope. Sorry. I think you're forgetting the prophecy about her losing her memories... Addie won't always be able to interfere with fate.**_

 _ **Theory 2E: You're partly right on this one. I just won't tell you about which part.**_

 _ **Theory 2F: Lol, this is probably the most unlikely and the most fun theory you've come up with. I could totally picture that happening, and it would be so fun to write.**_

 _ **Theory 2?: ... Yeah. Addie will probably not be that involved in all of River's childhood. There's really only one or two important moments in River's childhood that leave a huge impact on her.**_

 _ **I kind of used vision and visor interchangeably. It's not quite either of them, to be honest, so I really don't know if I'm right or wrong.**_

 _ **I think River was more suspicious about the fact that the Doctor was looking at her very guardedly, and she knows that Addie and the Doctor are on the same timeline. If the Doctor didn't know who she was, then it would be very likely that Addie didn't, either. But yeah, I think Addie usually shows more enthusiasm when they meet up. I've always imagined that River is incredibly perceptive, so she would notice such small details as those above.**_

 _ **River and the Doctor are still close friends, but they have more of a bantering, sarcastic relationship. Hence, River saying/doing stuff, 'defiantly' and whatnot.**_

 _ **Basically, River called the Doctor before Addie because she knows he has more expertise about most things, and Addie just wasn't paying attention. Sometimes I skip over lines because Addie is conveniently having a conversation with someone else.**_

 _ **Thank you for your review! I liked reading your theories and I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _ **I've always loved the Vashta Nerada, creepy as they may be. It'll be interesting to write out Addie and River's relationship, for sure. I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ **_You foiled your own plan XD River is fantastic. I think the Doctor will always be a little cautious around River in FSA, but the three of them will be close friends, for sure. Yeah, sorry you won't find out about the origins of their friendships until season 6 :(_**

 ** _I definitely feel you on the seasons 2-4 memorization. It sometimes feels like a drag to watch Ten's episodes because I've memorized all of the plot lines and much of the dialogue from rewrites (and here I am, doing one of my own). It does get very tiresome, and yet, I still read rewrites. Some of them are so well done, though! I particularly enjoy the ones with an OC jumping through the Doctor's timeline, but I didn't want to tackle writing one of those. The idea has been done so well, so many times, and I don't know if I could do it justice._**

 ** _I completely agree with you on the Vespiform issue. I would probably be happy to see him go, but the Doctor doesn't necessarily see it that way. Donna took control of the situation in a way I don't think the Doctor was ready to do. It was a necessary death :/_**

 ** _On that note, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing even though you said you weren't going to :)_**

 ** _The Quiet Dragon:_** ** _But wait! There's more!_**

 ** _WizardingWhovian: River does not have a crush on Addie. They're just really close friends/family. How could I not save Evangelista? She's so precious and she's been a blast to write. I haven't decided what episodes Jenny will appear in yet, but I plan on her joining in several times throughout Eleven's run. _**

**_You hit the nail a little too close on the head... Maybe you should be writing this story instead of me XD I hope I do the scene justice!_**

 ** _I knowwwww! I just want the Doctor to have a constant - someone whom he dearly loves who doesn't often leave his side. I want them to hurry up and kiss, too, but the plot is important. I'm sure it will feel right when I finally freaking write it out._**

 ** _I'll check out the minisodes! I'm sure they'll make me feel super nostalgic. Thanks for the recommendation! Hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _ShadowTeir:_** ** _I don't think there's any way to get around Journey's End :( I think it's critical to advancing the plot. Someday, Addie will be able to come back and be friends with Donna again, but until then, she can't risk Donna regaining her memories. Ha ha, I'll be sure to copyright you._**

 ** _Thank you! There was actually a brief mention of a beach trip in the beginning of the episode, but it was so subtle! I was reading through the script and I saw the mention of it, and then the idea of Addie running around the Library in a swimsuit was born. I didn't really mean for there to be an innuendo, but River is a walking innuendo (let's be honest). As far as saving Evangelista goes, I think it won't have too many lasting effects. Donna had already started to realize something was strange before Evangelista appeared to her, and I think that she just would have had her suspicions until the computer universe died. Altogether, I think she would have been happier for a longer time. The only thing I regret is that now, River won't have Evangelista with her after she dies :( Hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _MageVicky:_** ** _Hello! Holy moly, thank you so much for your twelve reviews! I really enjoyed reading your reactions to each chapter. It was a nice throwback for me, ha ha. I'll do my best to address everything you said._**

 ** _Rebirth: Yeah, that was the primary reason I put it in! I always get frustrated when the Doctor gets mad at OC's for not being able to interfere._**

 ** _Tigress: Thank you! I had been really worried about how Addie was coming across to people. I was trying to show that she was kind of anxious at first and was hoping people wouldn't dislike her for being realistic._**

 ** _Key: I shudder to think of that horrid ship name XD Truthfully, the person who suggested that was one of my friends. She thought it was too funny and was annoyed at me for a while because I shot it down so fast._**

 ** _Four: Skin touching skin ;) Gosh, Addie's super sensitive. It's so fun writing small moments like that._**

 ** _Hope: I love the Master so much :(( We've watched him/her die too many times on New Who. I can't wait until I get to write Missy, though. She's so fantastic._**

 ** _Enough: Thank you! I am a competitive ballroom dancer, and I just had to put dancing in somewhere._**

 ** _Grades: I know :( That scene with the engine room always made me so emotional. Too many people died in that room in such a short time period. Addie's not having a great time. Imagine being dropped into the DW universe, right into Blink, then having to go through Utopia and the year that never was, and THEN the Titanic. That's a hella rough introduction. Pretty much right away, Addie gets pretty grounded in reality. She knows traveling with the Doctor isn't all fun and games._**

 ** _Defense: I agree! Adeta is so cute. Poor Addie tries so hard :(_**

 ** _Care: Thanks! I like the Planet of the Ood episode, but it didn't have much significance in the plot for FSA. Addie was kind of dumb for pulling a stunt like that, and it actually made me dislike her a little bit (even though I wrote it out, lol). She and the Doctor are so cute when they're being oblivious._**

 ** _Clever: I'm glad you think so! The Doctor is flawed, perhaps even more so because he's lived for so long, and one of my pet peeves is when people think he's above getting yelled at. He's only human (not really, but you see my point). I love it when companions take him down a level._**

 ** _Equal: Fair enough. I don't really know who my favorite is anymore._**

 ** _Bold: Phew, thanks! When I read the line about protein, the first thing I thought of was yogurt._**

 ** _Thank you so much, again, for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter, too :)_**

 ** _XxNimith531xX:_** ** _YES RIVER! I completely feel you on that XD You'll find out exactly how they're connected in season 6 (eek, that's so far away). Aw, thank you so much! Addie will definitely be saving Evangelista. I loved her short cameo so much, and I just couldn't let her die :( I think the two of them will grow to be pretty good friends. Hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _Spazzy13:_** ** _I love the Library arc so much! It was so fun to write out with all the drama I have planned ;) I don't think I've met anyone who doesn't like River, truth be told. There will be a lot more Addie-River interaction_** ** _over the next few chapters, and I hope you like it! Thank you for your review :)_**

 ** _casper6six6: Aw, thank you so much! Here's some more! Hope you like this chapter :)_**

 ** _A Week of Sundays:_** ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Fakira:_** ** _It's okay! I'm glad I caught your review before I posted this chapter :) Aw, you flatter me too much. Hm... I wonder who could be the Peter Pan to Addie's Tiger Lily? ;) No, you're not the only one who loves when River says her catchphrase. I get goosebumps every time she says it. You'll just have to find out why Addie not knowing River breaks her heart, but I can definitely tell you that the two of them are very close. Please don't tear out your hair! D: Ha ha, you know my update schedule a little too well. Here's the chapter!_**

 ** _*** Sorry for the super long review section on this chapter! Thank you all for the 25 reviews :)_**

* * *

"Thanks." River absentmindedly said as she dug through her bag. She pulled out a ragged blue journal and flipped through the pages, being careful not to show any of its contents to the other two time travelers.

"For what?" The Doctor inquired suspiciously. He had put his brainy specs on, hoping that they could help him see something about this strange woman that he hadn't yet discovered.

"The usual. For coming when I call." River's eyes scanned the writing on one page before she ruled it out as a possibility. She then flipped to the next page.

Addie was doing her best not to interfere, but the whole situation was so dreadfully sad. This was the woman who was married to the Doctor, and the Doctor didn't even know who she was. And River didn't have a clue. Despite the fact that Addie had acknowledged her feelings for the Doctor, she found it pretty easy to push them down when she was beside River. It was futile, wasn't it? Their passionate love affair had already happened; it was in the past for River, and there was no changing history.

The Doctor frowned, legitimately confused. "Oh, that was you?"

River looked up briefly from her diary. "You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason." She nodded over at Addie. "I can see why Addie isn't doing that. Terrible actress - couldn't tell a lie to save her life."

"Normally, that would be true," Addie admitted, going over to sit beside River, "but, this time, I think you'd be surprised."

"Now, isn't that the truth?" River agreed. "If there's one thing you never fail to do, it's surprise me. Speaking of…" She rifled through her diary and brightened up. "Where are we this time? Er, going by your faces, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?"

River peered at Ten's oblivious expression, and Addie couldn't help but interject, "That wasn't this face."

River nodded understandingly. "You're right. Sorry, old brain. _Oh_ , picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?"

Addie couldn't say anything to that. She couldn't remember a trip to such a place in the show, and she exchanged a guilty look with the Doctor. Well, she supposed it wasn't much of an exchange; the Doctor was more bewildered than anything else.

River looked crestfallen. "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with time travellers. Never knew it could be such hard work." She paused to look, _really_ look at the two of them. "Look at you two. Oh, you're young."

"I'm really not, you know." The Doctor replied, a hint of melancholy in his tone.

"No, but you are." River protested gently. "Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you. And you," She spoke to Addie as she tentatively grasped her hands, "you don't know yet, do you?"

"Know what?" Addie leaned in curiously.

"Who you are." River replied softly, slowly releasing her hands as she came to a realization. "Which means you don't actually know who I am. You only think you do." She gazed at Addie with a pity that morphed into desperation as she turned her eyes onto the man watching them. "Doctor, please tell me you know who I am."

And then he uttered the words that broke both of the women's hearts. "Who are you?"

They stared at each other for a short eternity until a ringing broke out around the rotunda. The Doctor instantly leapt to his feet and went off to investigate, leaving Addie behind with River, whom he had deemed to be relatively harmless despite her unsettling nature.

"River, I'm sorry." Addie finally spoke up. River merely shook her head as she attempted to wave off the issue. Understanding that she didn't want to talk about it, Addie instead asked about something that had been bothering her. "Why do you call me Tiger Lily?"

River let out a laugh. "The Doctor calls you, 'Tigress' sometimes, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes." Addie supposed. "I guess it's kind of a running joke between us."

River got to her feet. "Then do me a favor when all of this is over. Search up the meaning of the lily."

"Sure thing…" Addie trailed off, still very confused but deciding to leave it alone for now. The ringing that had been sounding around them stopped, and Addie, too, got up to investigate. The others were gathered in front of an information screen and the Doctor was toying with it, trying to gain access to the security system. Addie slunk through the small crowd to stand by the Doctor, just as the screen changed to show a little girl. Leaning forward, Addie gave the girl a small wave to reassure her, and was pleased when she raised her hand slightly in return.

"Hello. Are you in my television?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space." The Doctor replied weakly. "Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor."

The little girl blinked at the complicated words he used. "Would you like to speak to my dad?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Curiouser and curiouser. "Dad or your mum. That'd be lovely."

The little girl stared at their group for a moment through the screen, and then she frowned in realization. "I know you. You're in my library."

"Your library?"

"The library's never been on the television before." She said anxiously. "What have you done?"

"Er, well, I just rerouted the interface." The Doctor babbled. The screen started to have static, and before they knew it, the little girl had been replaced with the usual 'Access Denied' page. Jaw slightly open, the Doctor hurriedly fumbled with the keyboard to try and bring her back.

"What happened? Who was that?" River demanded. She saw Addie and suddenly remembered that this version of her still had foreknowledge. "Addie, who was that?"

The Doctor bristled as River seemingly manipulated his friend. "She can't tell you. If you really knew us, then you would know that." He grit out, then addressed the rest of the expedition team. "I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!"

Grabbing Addie's hand, he tugged her over to where the three of them had been chatting before. If he remembered correctly, then there was a computer he could use. "I don't trust her." He muttered, typing away furiously at the new monitor. Anyone who knew that much about his future made him uneasy; hell, it had taken him a while to even accept that Addie did. The main difference was that he trusted Addie with his life, with his _everything,_ and this woman was an enigma. He frowned as another thought struck him. "How does she know so much about you?" He liked that fact even less, and it made him reconsider leaving River alone with his Addie, especially after seeing how she had tried to take advantage of the girl's foreknowledge.

"Doctor, really, you can trust her." Addie said earnestly. "I promise."

The Doctor fought his instincts as he paused in his typing. Directly beside the computer was River's old diary, and he did his best to resist the urge to reach out to it. He lost. His hand stretched out towards the book, but Addie gently pushed it down.

"Do you remember what I said, about her being one of the most important people in your life?" She gazed into his conflicted eyes. "I wasn't lying."

He swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't like that Professor Song had such a huge role in his future, but he remembered that he had promised Addie to listen to her. But, he also didn't like the way that Addie was speaking about her, either - like Professor Song was superior to Addie. Because she wasn't. And she never would be.

"I may be pretty important, but I am certainly not the _most_ important person in his life." River scoffed, hearing the tail end of their conversation.

The Doctor glared at her resentfully as she pocketed her diary. "Good. That's something we can agree on."

Addie winced at the clear tension between them and felt torn. Was this her fault? Had she interfered in some way? She was pretty sure this interaction had gone better in the show, although she couldn't quite remember.

Then, she got hit in the head. With a _book_.

"Ow, what the hell?" Addie gasped, touching her forehead and heaving a sigh of relief when there was no blood. Her eyes widened as another book came hurtling towards her face and she hastily ducked just in time.

"What's that? I didn't do that." The Doctor was quick to proclaim his innocence. "Did you do that?"

"Not me!" Dave defended himself from where he stood by the other monitor.

The Doctor flinched as the sharp edge of a book slammed into his shoulder and stared at the screen in front of him, which read, 'Cal Access Denied.' "What's Cal?" He whispered to himself.

Addie covered her head with her hands as she tentatively got up from the floor. Finally, _finally,_ the bombardment of books stopped. The Doctor spared a minute to check over Addie, and noticed a rapidly-forming bruise on her brow. Instinctively, he stepped forward and scanned her with his screwdriver, praying that she didn't have another concussion.

She held her breath at his proximity, wondering how he couldn't see his effect on her. She was practically putty in his hands, and she was not proud of it. Cheeks flushing slightly, Addie let out the breath she had been holding as he stepped away, content with the positive readings. "No concussion." He stated, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Thank goodness." Addie laughed. Her eyes automatically followed a movement from behind him and she tugged him down to the floor as a book cartwheeled through the air where his head had just been. They crouched there for a few seconds, hidden from the others, and gazed at each other. Addie was the one to finally speak up. "We should… get back to the group."

"... Yeah." The Doctor agreed reluctantly, and the two of them rejoined the expedition team in the center of the rotunda. They looked thoroughly shaken, and Donna was comforting Evangelista. Addie went over to the pretty girl's side and rubbed a hand on her back reassuringly, shooting Donna a quick smile as she did so.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River enquired.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's Cal?" The Doctor countered

River rolled her eyes. "Ask Mister Lux."

And so he did. "Cal, what is it?"

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Lux replied bitterly.

"Um, _I_ did." Addie pointed out as Evangelista nodded quickly in agreement. "Why not tell me?"

"Yes, you did." Lux agreed. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I can't trust you not to tell him."

Addie rolled her eyes as the Doctor let out a groan at the man's stupidity. "Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

Lux's face was stony. "I'm protecting my family's pride."

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." The Doctor hissed testily, but Lux was unmoved. He stared defiantly back at the Doctor and showed no signs of giving in.

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River called, gaining the two men's attention. She then added regretfully after a minute, "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" The Doctor paced back and forth as he tried to get the gears in his brain to work. Instead, gears elsewhere in the room started to work, and a new passageway was revealed as a wood panel slid upwards.

Only Addie and Evangelista heard the sound of the wood moving, and they simultaneously looked behind them to see a darkened hallway. Evangelista started forward, but found herself blocked by Addie's arm.

"You don't want to go that way." Addie insisted. "Trust me."

Evangelista hesitated, but ultimately nodded. Addie let her arm fall and listened in to the conversation, being mindful that Evangelista could still change her mind.

"There was a message from the Library." River continued. "Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years."

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux revealed.

River bent over to rummage through her bag. "There was one other thing in the last message."

"That's confidential." Lux instantly retorted.

River paused and looked directly into Lux's eyes. "I trust this man with my life, with everything."

Donna raised her eyebrows incredulously as Lux spat, "You've only just met him."

"No," River corrected, a hint of sadness in her voice, "he's only just met me." She cleared her throat and pulled out a small device. The Doctor reluctantly went over to her side to see what she had to show him. "This is a data extract that came with the message."

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." He read.

"Four thousand and twenty two." River confirmed. "That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed."

Donna went over the words in her head and something stuck out to her. "But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?"

Putting the device back in her bag, River answered, "That's what we're here to find out."

Lux had to put in his two cents as he finished, "And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies."

Evangelista shivered from where she was beside Addie, and again, Addie squeezed her hand comfortingly. "And hopefully, we won't have to." She muttered.

She jumped as the door slid closed behind her with a loud click. This time, everybody noticed.

"What was that?" Lux blurted warily.

"Nothing important." Addie consoled him. _Thankfully._

The Doctor inspected her from afar, and was sure that she had just prevented something terrible from happening without him knowing it. She had that expression on her face - the one that Martha had described to him back on Earth - and her body posture had relaxed slightly. She had been much more tense before that passageway had shut. "... I'm going to need a packed lunch." He turned away and strode over to a desk, not wanting to linger on the thoughts of what could have been.

"Hang on."

River casually tossed her diary to the side as she searched for her meal. The Doctor squatted beside her, unable to resist the temptation of curiosity. "What's in that book?"

She didn't even look up. "Spoilers."

Frustrated, the Doctor demanded, "Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of - "

"To us." The Doctor interjected, keeping an eye on Addie, who was lecturing Anita and the others about letting Evangelista help them with the lights. "Who are you to _us_?"

"Again, spoilers." River shoved her lunch at the Doctor. "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

The Doctor searched her face for clues and yet couldn't find any. "Right, you lot." He pushed himself up determinedly. "Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

* * *

Addie didn't really know why she was on the floor. It was incredibly uncomfortable because of her short sundress and she felt like her bikini kept peeking through, but the Doctor had insisted he needed another pair of eyes while he was toying with the shadows. She didn't know if she was imagining it, but he seemed to be very on edge today, as well as strangely overprotective. He hadn't really let her leave his side much in the past hour or so, and of _course,_ Addie knew why, but it didn't mean she had to like it. However, she wasn't complaining about it, either. _Stupid crush. Stupid feelings._

River and Donna stood to the side as they watched their friends do what they did best. Donna felt slightly uneasy after the other woman had silently approached her, but she was doing her best not to show it. She was Donna Noble, and she would _not_ be unsettled by a stranger who knew everything about her best friends and nothing about her… which meant nothing, absolutely nothing, about her own, personal future with them.

However, she couldn't help but flinch a bit when River finally spoke up. "You travel with them, don't you?" Donna gave her a fake blank look. "The Doctor and Addie."

"What of it?" Donna stated testily. She began to regret her sass as River's eyes grew saddened, and it was with a gentler tone that she asked, "You know them, don't you?"

"Oh, God, do I know those two." River chortled nostalgically. "We go way back, us three. Just not this far back."

Donna wasn't sure if she followed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"They haven't met me yet. I sent the Doctor a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early." River's face fell slightly. "This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me. And he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does." She shook her head. "And Addie, oh, God, Addie. If the Doctor kills me, she's the one who breaks my heart."

From where she was on the floor, Addie stiffened, and it was only for the Doctor's nudging that she unfroze herself and pulled out a chicken wing. How was it humanly possible for her to be that close with River?

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish?" Donna's volume increased. "Do you know them or don't you?"

By this point, everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen in, and the Doctor had had enough. "Donna! Quiet, I'm working."

"Sorry." Donna apologized not-so-apologetically as she turned to face River again. This time, the woman had a newfound recognition on her face.

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble."

"Yeah. Why?" Donna affirmed suspiciously.

"I do know Addie and the Doctor, but in the future. Their personal futures." River lowered her voice, not wanting to rile the Doctor up again.

This only confirmed Donna's wildest fears. "So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?"

River's face formed an expression of pity, and that was the only response Donna could get before the Doctor announced, "Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm. Addie?"

She nodded and tossed the wing into the shadow. In a millisecond, the skin was stripped off and it turned to bone. Everyone gaped, dumbfounded and terrified at the macabre magic trick.

"The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." The Doctor got to his feet and offered Addie a hand up.

"What do you mean, most planets?" Donna hurried forward to their side. "Not Earth?"

"Yes, Earth." Addie shivered. "It's nice to know that there's a logical reason behind my fear of the dark."

The Doctor nodded. "You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth," Donna said slowly as she tried to convince herself, "we'd know."

"Nah. Normally they live on roadkill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

At this, River started to shine her torch warily into the outskirts of the room. "Every shadow?"

"No." Addie answered, glad that people were starting to take the issue seriously. "But any shadow."

"So what do we do?"

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada?" The Doctor paused. "Run. Just run."

River let her torch fall. "Run? Run where?"

The Doctor took that as his cue to take over. "This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." He eyed Lux contemplatively.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics." Lux stated defensively.

"I imagine it would be hard to memorize the schematics of an entire planet." Addie muttered to herself. Then, she felt a light touch on her arm and Evangelista was looking at her with bright eyes.

"I was just thinking." She started excitedly. "Every time I go to a museum, there's always a little shop by the exit. I like to buy souvenirs."

Addie beamed at her proudly. "Doctor, did you hear that?"

Evangelista nearly giggled when he confirmed, "Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop. Thank you, Miss Evangelista."

When everyone else remained silent, Addie raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you all going to thank Evangelista? We have a way out now because of her."

"Thank you, Evangelista." Dave groaned reluctantly as he started heading towards the shop. "Okay, let's move it."

Addie glared at him, not liking his attitude, but it fell right off her face as her gaze drifted down to his feet. There were two shadows stretching out from his legs at two different angles, and as she quickly looked up to examine the light sources around them, she determined that it wasn't possible for him to have both unless one was a Vashta Nerada.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor noticed the same thing she had. Addie took a step back from Dave guiltily. She didn't know if she could have stopped that, truthfully; in the Library, they were all potential victims, and there wasn't a thing they could do to stop it.

"Why?" Dave enquired confusedly, but did as he had asked.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." The Doctor approached him cautiously. "But you've got two shadows. It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh."

Dave trembled. "What do I do?"

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." The Doctor ordered, and Addie couldn't help but hysterically think that she would most definitely _not_ be keeping still if there were a million wasps in the room, but who was she to say so?

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River comforted the man.

The Doctor looked at her, disgusted that she even had to bring it up. "'Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor, by my bag." Dave stammered.

Anita instantly went to go fetch it for him, stopping only to heed the Doctor's words. "Don't cross his shadow." She handed the helmet to the Doctor. "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got."

There was a flurry of movement all around them as the expedition team hustled to put their gear on. Donna watched on, her head twisting back and forth as she came to a realization. "But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets."

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." He replied offhandedly. "Addie, sunglasses on."

Addie only hesitated for a moment before she slid them onto her nose. "Why?"

"If your vision is darkened, it might confuse the Vashta Nerada." The Doctor explained, feeling grateful that she had thought to bring them. Hopefully, they wouldn't be targeting her as much.

Donna frowned. "Yeah, so _how_ are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Professor, anything I can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits?" Lux interjected, midway through putting his helmet on.

River ignored him. "We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal."

"Okay." The Doctor soniced Dave's suit and held the screwdriver out to River, trusting that she knew what she was doing. "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on."

River smiled slyly and showed him her own sonic. "Gotcha."

The Doctor knew what he saw, but he didn't want to believe it. "What's that?"

"It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic." The Doctor nearly whispered. He was not liking the connotations of everything that the enigma of River Song represented.

"Yeah, I know. Snap." River decided she was finished with the conversation and went off to adjust her team's space suits. The Doctor stared helplessly after her for a second, arm still outstretched, before he finally accepted that she did, indeed, have a future version of his screwdriver. He lowered his arm and listened to the familiar buzzing noise that, for the first time, wasn't coming from his or one of his companions hands. Unable to bear the thought anymore, he snatched Addie's and Donna's hands and darted away towards the shop.

He released their hands once they entered a nice patch of light, and Donna scanned the room distractedly. "What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?"

Addie had a sick feeling to her stomach as the Doctor quickly led Donna over to a stand with three roundels in it. "No talking, just moving. Try it. Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport." Donna instantly made to move off of it, but the Doctor ran back over and placed her back on. "Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, TARDIS won't recognize them."

"What are you doing?" Donna demanded, looking to Addie for help. She frowned as Addie determinedly avoided her eyes.

The Doctor focused on the computer screen before him. "You don't have a suit. You're not safe."

"You don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you!" Donna shouted as the Doctor panicked. An angry Donna was difficult to deal with.

He held his hands up placatingly. "Donna, let me explain."

She shut her mouth and arched an eyebrow at him as he shoved a lever forward. Donna instantly disappeared, and Addie tried to convince herself that she had done the right thing by letting her friend be 'saved'. If Donna had stayed behind, there would have been no guarantee that she would have survived. At least Evangelista now had a fighting chance, but even _her_ life was in jeopardy. No one was safe in the Library.

The Doctor exhaled. "Oh, that's how you do it." He then reluctantly looked up to Addie, who had her arms crossed against her chest. "I think you know what I'm going to ask."

"And I think you know what my answer's going to be." Addie retorted seriously. She had no intention of getting stuck inside a database, and she was terrified of what desires would play out inside a dream she could never have. "I'm not going."

"Addie." The Doctor pleaded, his eyes desperate. "I need you safe."

She scoffed, trying to ignore the way her heart pounded in her chest from his words. "You know, this new technique of yours needs a little work. You've got Donna down pat, but you must be stupid to think that I would fall for that."

The Doctor almost looked offended, and, dare she say it, hurt. "It wasn't an act. Addie, I - "

"Doctor!"

The two of them shared an alarmed look before they sprinted back into the rotunda. River greeted them with a nod and pointed at Dave's singular shadow.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor muttered.

"It's just gone." Dave said in relief. "I looked 'round, one shadow, see."

"Does that mean we can leave?" River asked hopefully. "I don't want to hang around here."

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offense." Lux added hastily as everyone glared at him.

"Full offense taken." Addie noted, her ever-present sarcasm making an appearance. Beside her, Evangelista laughed.

"That was funny." She whispered to Addie.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was scanning Dave anxiously. "Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?"

Dave spun slowly in a circle. "No, no, but look, it's gone."

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." The Doctor dropped to the floor and started sonicing Dave's shadow. "Well, this one's benign."

Then, Dave stiffened. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Addie stared at him warily and grasped Evangelista's hand in her own. "We're about to be running soon. Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

Evangelista's confused eyes blinked once, and Addie took that as an affirmation. She readied herself, pushing her sunglasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Dave argued worriedly.

"Dave," The Doctor took a few steps back, "turn around."

He did as he was told, and everyone let out small gasps of terror. His visor was completely black. "What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor ordered, his voice quivering slightly.

Then, Dave's back arched as if he had been electrocuted. He looked to be in excruciating pain, like he was being eaten alive from the inside, and shook violently. The disturbing movements stopped after a few seconds and he straightened back up.

"Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you alright? Talk to me, Dave." The Doctor hurriedly demanded.

A few of them let out sighs of relief when he replied calmly, "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine."

The Doctor wasn't so sure he was. "I want you to stay still. Absolutely still."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I?" The Doctor's eyes fearfully dropped to look at the blinking green light on Dave's space suit. "I, I can't. Why can't I? I…"

"He's gone." River gasped. "Look at his communicator. He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux grit out.

Dave's voice suddenly turned harsh. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" The Doctor crept closer, making Addie's palms sweat nervously. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River shot a concerned glance over at Addie, who looked visibly panicked. "Doctor, don't."

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor pushed, taking another step closer. He instantly regretted it as Dave's arms shot out and grabbed him tightly around the neck. Evangelista let out a small shriek as Dave's skull fell forward onto the helmet, revealing that he had been devoured by the Vashta Nerada as they had all feared.

Addie's heart was nearly in her throat as she instinctively rushed forward, and it was only for River holding her back that she didn't do something she would have regretted. "Addie, stop it. Excuse me."

River lunged towards the Doctor and buzzed former Dave with her screwdriver. Luckily, the Vashta Nerada hadn't fully adapted to the space suit and were forced to release him.

The Doctor crawled backwards hastily and yelled, "Back from it! Get back. Right back."

Addie pulled him up and he latched onto her free hand. She could feel him trembling as former Dave took one shuddering step forward, and she gave his hand a squeeze. The trembling ceased.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River observed.

"It's a swarm in a suit." The Doctor reminded her darkly. He gulped as four shadows began to stretch out from former Dave's feet. "But it's learning."

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux cried.

"See that wall behind you?" River nodded towards Lux as they all twisted their heads to look. She smirked. "Duck."

The Doctor, Addie, and Evangelista all swerved out of the way as a rectangular beam shot past them. The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw a new passageway created from the laser and he commented in amazement, "Squareness gun!"

River shoved the gun back in her pocket and brushed past them. "Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move."

Addie tugged Evangelista behind her as the Doctor practically dragged her out of the rotunda. They stood outside, watching in dread as former Dave slowly approached them.

River eyed the dimly lit area on both sides of the stacks and didn't know what to think. "You said not every shadow."

"But any shadow." Addie finished, understanding what she was saying. However, they really didn't have any choice in the matter, and so it was with a sense of urgency that she suggested, "I think we'd better run."

River swallowed. "I think you're right."

She turned tail and sprinted down the stacks and the entire group followed her. They made turn after turn, running blindly in the darkness as the heavy footsteps of their former friend began to fade into the distance. All of them prayed that the shadows they were now swallowed by were the friendly kind and not the kind that would extinguish their lives in a heartbeat.

Finally, the Doctor overtook River at the lead and swiftly turned into a dead-end corridor. After listening for a few seconds and hearing nothing but their party's heavy breathing, the Doctor whispered, "We should stop for now. Conserve our energy."

It was strange how fast the expedition team trusted him, because after hearing his words, they all either collapsed to the floor or leaned wearily against the bookcases. Addie released Evangelista's hand and panted, "Nice job. That was a good run."

Evangelista could only breathe out a small "thank you" as she tried to catch her breath, and Addie completely understood. She stumbled over to the Doctor's side, shortly followed by River, and the two of them frowned confusedly as he tossed books from the shelf onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Addie asked as he started to stack the books into a makeshift ladder.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor explained. Addie looked directly above the stack of books to see a flickering lamp and nodded.

"Speaking of slowing them down…" River turned to face Addie. "Why didn't you use your stun gun earlier?"

Both Addie and the Doctor paused.

"Stun gun?" Addie repeated confusedly.

"Well, I don't know if it would have stopped a swarm of shadows in a suit, but it certainly would have worked better than you shoving it out of the way with your bare hands." River snorted.

"I don't have a gun." Addie stated clearly. "At least, not yet."

River stared at her until a new understanding showed in her eyes. She shook her head amusedly as a revelation hit her. "All these years, I'd wondered."

"Wondered what?" The Doctor demanded. He didn't like where this was going, and although he'd agreed that Addie needed to be able to protect herself, he wasn't sure that he wanted Professor Song to be the one to give a gun to his best friend.

River dug into her pockets and removed another familiar-looking gun. She deftly maneuvered it in her grasp while Addie crept closer in intrigue, wondering what her new friend was doing. Then, River finished whatever she had done and handed the gun off to Addie. The strawberry blonde girl cradled it in her hands, not quite understanding why River's famous weapon was now in her fingertips.

"I adjusted the settings - changed them to stun instead of kill." River briefly explained. "That gun's yours. Alpha meson laser: the best you can find in all of time and space. Cost me a pretty penny." She winked. "And a favor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. This woman was practically dripping in innuendos. He found some of his anger disappearing, however, at Addie's shocked expression and reluctantly conceded that River's gift was exactly what the doctor had ordered (though not necessarily by him).

"This is for me?" She gaped.

"Yes, sweetie." River sighed fondly. "That is for you. Now you can be the Tiger Lily I've always known."

Addie slowly smiled and threw her arms around River. She squeezed her as tight as she could to try and show just how grateful she was, but she knew that nothing could properly convey the way she felt just then. "Thank you, River." She whispered as River's arms tentatively encased her.

"You're welcome." River kissed the top of Addie's tousled hair and savored the embrace from one of her favorite people in all of time and space. "You are so very welcome."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 ** _So, here's some more River for you all. Apparently you guys loved River a lot in the last chapter, seeing as I got a whopping 24 reviews this week (though not all of them were on Chapter 17)._**

 ** _So... Addie got a gun?! Yes, she did. Also, Evangelista got saved! I'm thinking of having a fun chapter someday where Addie, Chantho, Evangelista, and Jenny have an adventure. They're going to have a little squad and it's going to be fabulous (of course, they will occasionally be joined by River, Martha, and any other companions)._**

 ** _Anyways, was it just me, or was Addie pretty forgetful in this chapter? It seems like her memory is starting to go... ;)_**

 ** _I apologize that not much happened in this chapter. I would say that it was a filler, but there was so much important dialogue, so I think I won't. River and Addie are so fun to write together :) And a wary/protective Doctor is just as fun._**

 ** _Thank you all so much for reading FSA! I've reached 200 follows, and I've got an all-time high of 24 reviews in one week. You are fantastic - every single one of you._**

 ** _Have a lovely week!_**

 ** _\- Entitea_**

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot." He held a hand up right as Addie was about to protest. "Addie, don't you dare say you won't leave without me, because, frankly, it's getting old."_

 _"Once! I've said that once!" Addie hissed, not liking how he was portraying her as a petty child. But the Doctor was smart; he knew that by agitating her and poking fun at her protective instinct she would leave him more easily._

 _"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit." River argued, supporting Addie. She was slightly confused; the Doctor didn't usually send Addie away. At least, not in her experience._ Her _Doctor always preferred to keep Addie by his side - they were practically inseparable. "You can't reason with it."_

 _"Five minutes." The Doctor proposed._

 _River groaned. "Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live." She grabbed Addie's hand and yanked her away. Addie complied after a momentary hesitation. "Two minutes, Doctor."_

 _"You'd better come back." Addie called and was appeased when he confirmed, "Promise."_

 _"Rule one: the Doctor lies." River muttered warningly as Addie shot her a sharp look._

 _"Not this time." Addie reprimanded her. "And never about that. He always comes back."_

 _River squeezed her hand once before letting it fall as they rejoined Anita, Lux, and Evangelista. "For you," She corrected sadly, "he'll do anything."_


	20. Three

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Three**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **Eeeek, I really can't tell you much about your theories. Sorry D: River knows that Addie has/had foreknowledge, and she is aware that it is flawed. So, she connects the dots to realize that if this Addie still has foreknowledge, and if she is acting kind of strange, then**_ _ **Addie must not actually know River yet.**_

 _ **Truthfully, you did more research on the lily than I did XD That's a bit embarrassing... I was more looking at the 30th anniversary relevance of the lily... There's a hint for you ;)**_

 _ **Yeah... River doesn't have much experience with a young Addie who has foreknowledge. This is actually the only time she's met Addie with foreknowledge, and so she doesn't know the rules that Addie and the Doctor established when she first came on the TARDIS.**_

 _ **I always crack up when I imagine Martha having to pull the Doctor aside and tell him exactly what Addie looks like when she's about to do something stupid (i.e. change the future). And I agree with you on the wasp thing. That would be terrifying.**_

 _ **River and Addie are so cuteeeee. And yes! The preview is intense, and the analysis you did on it is even more intense. The Doctor is scary when you threaten someone he loves. If he's like that with Clara, how do you think he will be with Addie, whom he will have consciously been with for a much longer time?**_

 _ **Thank you for your fantastic review :) Hope you like this chappie.**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _ **Thank you! If you liked Evangelista in the last chapter, you'll love her so much more in this one :) Enjoy!**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **Thank you so much! The interactions only get better in this chapter ;) Hope you like it.**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **There is definitely a deeper meaning to Tiger Lily than the Disney character appears :) You'll see... Eventually. Evangelista will have a long, happy life. I think River will manage fine without her. Out of curiosity, why did you feel sad when River gave Addie the gun? I felt the same way, truth be told. It's like the beginning of the end for River. I think River knows that something major is about to happen, and she's preparing for the worst. The Doctor really does get distracted easily... Looking back on Chapter 18, I see that he really does go off course a lot. I'm glad I'm writing him in character, ha ha. Thank you for the review! :)**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **It's a talent of mine...? I'm building up the tension so that it will be a relief when they finally, finally get together. You know how it goes ;) Yeah, Addie and River certainly have more of a familial bond right now. I'm glad**_ _ **that Addie's backstory is super ambiguous - it took me a really long time to write it all out. I confused myself a lot with all the paradoxes I made and then I had to adapt a few things XD Writing a Doctor Who fanfic is hard. It's really, really hard. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **Yes! Ha ha, the Chantho, Evangelista, and Jenny misadventure would probably be a little bonus, filler chapter. Yes, River gave her the gun. It will play a huge role in the Library arc, as you shall see in the preview ;) Season 6 is really far, you're right. I don't know if I'll ever reach it, truthfully DX It'll be really hard to say goodbye to Ten. There's a hint to Addie's identity hidden very carefully in this chapter... Let me know if you can find it. Thank you for your reviews! I love reading them :) Here's the chapter!**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **You reviewed super early this time! The lily meaning shall be revealed in all due time :) Interesting theory... It's not correct, but Addie and River are/will be very close. You'll find out why Addie is forgetting stuff in, oh, two chapters? River just wants Addie to be safe, at any cost. She's also trying to help Addie become more empowered so that she doesn't always have to rely on the Doctor. In the future, Addie is a lot more bold. She's very, very different**_ _ **in season 6 where River knows her best. Addie and the Doctor are both just very clueless... It's kind of sad DX Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **A Week of Sundays:**_ _ **Aw, thank you so much! Here's the next one :)**_

* * *

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The Doctor addressed the Node frantically. He hadn't received a signal to indicate that Donna had made it safely back to the TARDIS, and now his fears were skyrocketing. He had only discovered this after River had pulled out her sonic screwdriver to assist him with the lights, and one glance at Addie's guilty face was enough to push him over the edge.

The Node swiveled its head to face them, and the Doctor's hearts stopped as he saw Donna's blank face embedded in the machine. "Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

The Doctor stared mournfully at his companion's face. "Donna…"

"Donna Noble has left the library." The Node continued. "Donna Noble has been saved."

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River demanded as Addie inched forward.

"Doctor, she's alive." Addie comforted him, and instantly, his head jerked to look at her. His eyes shone with a muted desperation. "Think about the difference between 'safe' and 'saved.' It'll come to you."

The Doctor stared at her and then nodded a minute later. He trusted her, but he couldn't help but wonder why Addie had let Donna go wherever she had been teleported to. "Why did you let her go?" He whispered, unable to help himself.

Addie recoiled slightly, as if she had been stung. "She's better off where she is. I couldn't guarantee her safety with us."

Whatever the Doctor had been about to say back to her was interrupted by the arrival of their old friend. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor!" River yelled, making everyone get to their feet. The Doctor shifted his gaze from Addie to the Donna Node, struck by a feeling of immense guilt despite Addie's reassurances. River, seeing that he wasn't making any move to leave, stomped over to the two of them again. "Doctor, we've got to go now!"

River tugged at Addie's hand and the two of them hurtled away from the threat. Addie risked a glance back and almost shrieked at how close former Dave had gotten to them. She once again pondered how she had gotten so caught up in emotion that she had missed former Dave's approach.

"Watch out!" River hissed as she spotted the light going out ahead. "Everybody stop."

An angular shadow overtook the area that had once been lit in front of them, and everyone instinctively knew that the area was infested. Addie hesitated as an idea struck her. Hadn't River said that her gun could work on the spacesuit? Now, she was by no means a sharpshooter, but former Dave was close enough that it would be nearly impossible to miss.

In one deft motion, Addie raised her gun up and fired off a blast at former Dave. She didn't know if it was pure beginner's luck, but she managed to hit the centerpiece of his spacesuit, and he immediately began twitching again from the electric shock. Addie lowered her gun in awe at what she had just done. "Oh, my God."

The Doctor was alarmed at how strangely attracted he felt to Addie in that moment. Perhaps it was the way the light green laser had lit up her freckled face, or the way she had executed the maneuver so expertly, but he was slightly disturbed by the fact that he now didn't really mind her having a gun. Not if it made her happy, and certainly not if it made him feel this way. "Ooh, that's weird."

Addie looked at him, a breathless smile starting to come on her face as her eyes twinkled at him. The Doctor dazedly noted that she had put her sunglasses back on her head, but couldn't find it in himself to remind her to put them back on.

Meanwhile, Addie's actions had inspired River and the older woman shot her squareness gun at one of the bookshelves again, making them another escape route. "This way, quickly. Move!"

They ducked through into the new route and kept running. Addie had to keep checking that Evangelista was with them; God, she was like an overprotective mother, but you really could never tell what Evangelista would do next.

As former Dave's voice faded into the distance, the group didn't dare stop again. No, not until they reached the light.

* * *

"Okay, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the centre. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross." River guided them into another rotunda hurriedly. "Doctor."

"I'm doing it." He answered, crouching to investigate the shadows on the outskirts of the room.

Addie observed the orange light on the floor and turned her eyes upwards to see a huge skylight. The issue was that the light coming through was all natural, and the position the sun was at in the sky indicated that it would be gone within minutes. "Guys, we can't stay here long. The sun's setting."

"You're right; there are no lights here." River noted as she approached the Doctor. "Have you found a live one?"

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell." The Doctor smacked his screwdriver frustratedly. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're going to need a chicken leg." River decided. "Who's got a chicken leg? Thanks, Dave."

"Can I have one too?" Evangelista piped up, earning several dumbfounded looks from their group. Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she stated shyly, "I'm hungry."

"We have some salad we're not using, don't we?" Addie reflected. "Besides, there's no use in throwing lettuce on the floor."

River bit back a chuckle as she handed over the rest of the lunch (bar the chicken) to Evangelista. "Here, knock yourself out."

Evangelista happily dug into her meagre meal as the Doctor continued inspecting the shadows. River tossed a chicken leg into the darkness, and it once again turned into bone. "Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." The Doctor said grimly.

The gravity of the moment caused Other Dave to suddenly recall a detail they had forgotten. "Oh, yeah, who is he? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him?"

"Well, he _is_ the one who's saving your lives." Addie reminded them. "Do you really have any other choice?"

Other Dave took this in, then countered, "And why should we trust _you_?"

"Because she's Addie, and he's the Doctor." River answered, as if that explained everything.

Lux snorted. "And who are they?"

"The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive them." River flicked her eyes over to the Doctor, who had tensed slightly at her words. Addie was doing her best not to feel offended, because she knew that River was only trying to get her expedition team to understand the gravity of the situation, but it still was strange to be considered dangerous - and, not only dangerous, but looped into the same category as the Doctor. That seemed to be happening more and more lately.

Anita looked at Addie uneasily as she told River, "You say he's your friend, but he doesn't even know who you are. _She_ says she's your friend, but you say she hasn't met you yet."

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." Addie mumbled as River held a finger to her lips.

"Listen, all you need to know is this." River sighed. "I'd trust these two to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been."

But Anita wasn't satisfied. "He doesn't act like he trusts you." She nodded at Addie. " _She_ does, but she also doesn't seem one-hundred percent sane."

Addie gaped. "What on Earth have I done to give you that impression?"

"You're wearing a bikini," Anita said incredulously, "in the Library. You say strange things all the time, and you want to be friends with _her,_ of all people _._ "

Evangelista looked up innocently as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "I like Addie. She's nice, and she saved my life, I think." She swallowed her last bite. "She doesn't think I'm stupid, like the rest of you do."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be friends with Evangelista than someone who judges people by their appearance, thank you." Addie retorted, anger rising up in her from their treatment of Evangelista. "She is a literal angel, and all you guys seem to do is put her down. Did you know that she was supposed to _die_ back there?" She surveyed their guilty expressions. "Her last thought would have been that everyone hated her because she was stupid. But she's not." Addie poked Evangelista fondly. "You're not. You are absolutely amazing, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Evangelista blinked and smiled prettily. "Thank you, Addie."

"You're welcome." Addie responded, getting to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help the Doctor find a way to get us out of this mess."

Without another look back, Addie carefully made her way over to the man. He was irritably buzzing his screwdriver, and Addie sat criss-cross beside him as he spared her a brief glance. "Making friends, I see." He commented.

"Just two." Addie corrected him. "I can't be bothered with the others."

"As well you shouldn't." River agreed as she joined them. "What's wrong with your screwdriver?"

The Doctor deliberated on whether or not to tell her, but ultimately decided that there wasn't any harm in it. "There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it."

River took her gloves off. "Then use the red settings."

There she went again. "It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor answered stonily.

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

River handed him his future screwdriver. "It will do one day."

The Doctor had had enough. He stood up abruptly after taking River's sonic and brandished it in her face. "So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver."

"Yeah."

Anger crept up in his tone. "Why would I do that?"

River's expression remained neutral as she teased, "I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?" The Doctor pushed.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now." River lost a little of her composure.

"Less emotional?" The Doctor shut down slightly. "I'm not emotional."

"Yes, you are." Addie said knowingly, earning herself a _look_ from the man. "You're treating River like how you treated me when we first met."

"It's nothing like that." The Doctor muttered, not liking how she was comparing herself to River yet again. "You're different."

Addie opened her mouth to demand how, exactly, they were different when they both had foreknowledge about the Doctor's life, when River cut her off with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, here we go again. Listen, there are seven people in this room still alive. Focus on that." She narrowed her eyes at Addie, who slowly closed her mouth, and then shook her head. "Dear God, you two are hard work young."

Addie looked at her feet abashedly, but the Doctor was not as easily tamed. "Young? Who are you?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Lux exploded from where he was. The expedition team had clearly heard everything. "Look at the three of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple."

His vocalization gave River the cue that she had to finish this up before it interfered with their survival. The Doctor _had_ to trust her, unconditionally, and there was only one way she knew how to do that. "Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry." She gazed at Addie, who was determinedly not meeting her eyes. Ah, so she knew what she was about to do, then, even if she didn't completely understand it. "I'm really very sorry."

River leaned up to his ear on her tiptoes and whispered something. An expression of mixed shock and wistfulness formed on the Doctor's face at hearing his name for the first time in years. He only wished that it had come from someone else's lips.

"Are we good?" River studied his countenance. "Doctor, are we good?"

He stared at her, still stunned and wondering just how it was that she knew those names. On Gallifrey, Time Lords had only exchanged their true names if they had been exceptionally close. Most people only did it if they were romantically involved, but as the Doctor studied her face in return, he just couldn't picture it. Not when he wished she had a redder hue of hair and freckles dappled across her cheeks. "... Yeah, we're good."

"Good."

River gently took her sonic out of his hand and backed away, returning to her team. The Doctor frowned in awe after her for a minute before ultimately deciding that Addie had been right all along (as usual); they could trust her.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Addie dared to ask. Her heart was hurting in her chest at the tender look in his eyes and she mentally ridiculed herself for being so weak. She had known this would happen, and she had no right desiring someone she couldn't have.

"Fine. I'm fine." The Doctor suddenly transformed into a different man as he bounded away. "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?"

 _Your attitude, for one._ Addie mused bitterly, rejoining the group in the center of the room.

"I don't know. Nothing." Other Dave replied uselessly. "It's getting dark?"

The Doctor made a face at the man's stupidity. "It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark." He faced the skylight. "Moonrise. Tell me about the moon. What's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon." Lux interjected.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" The Doctor enquired.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

The Doctor buzzed his sonic again for good measure. "Well, still active. It's signalling. Look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair."

"Somehow, I don't think it's the latter." Addie commented.

The Doctor hummed absentmindedly. "No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through."

A projection burst forth from the end of the Doctor's screwdriver, and a flickering, translucent Donna was suddenly in front of them. Her mouth was open in a wordless gasp of fright, and the Doctor blurted, "Donna!"

Too soon, she disappeared again as the projection turned itself off. Addie presumed it had been extinguished by the Doctor Moon, and vocalized her thoughts. "It must have been the Doctor Moon. Maybe he… _it_ thought you were a virus."

"But that was her." River pointed out excitedly. "That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?"

The Doctor had raised an eyebrow at Addie's usage of the male pronoun, finding that he felt reassured by the fact that she knew what was going on with Donna. "Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked."

Then, Anita spoke up. "Professor?"

"Just a moment." River waved her off distractedly, but Addie turned her head to see what was going on. Anita was gazing down at the floor with the mask of someone who was doing their very best to stay calm, but Addie could see terror leaking through. Dread pooling in her stomach, Addie followed the girl's eyes to her feet and saw what Anita was so scared of.

She had two shadows.

"River, you'd really better look." Addie breathed. She may not have liked Anita too much, but no one deserved her fate.

After hearing Addie's suggestion, River finally scanned Anita's figure and instantly backed away several feet. "Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

A tear trickled down Anita's cheek. "It didn't do Proper Dave any good."

"Just keep it together, okay?" River tentatively came forward and slid the helmet over her head.

"Keeping it together." Anita snickered shakily. "I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction."

The Doctor came over to Addie after seeing that her sunglasses were still on the top of her head and pushed them down so that they rested on her nose again. Even though he couldn't meet her eyes directly through the tinted lenses, he knew exactly what she was doing. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Addie said defensively. "There's no look."

"Yes, there is, but I just can't see it." A lightbulb went off in the Doctor's head, and he dashed over to Anita. "Hang on."

He soniced her visor until it turned black, and River let out a small gasp from behind him. "Oh God, they've got inside."

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." The Doctor shot Addie a wink, and she realized that he had gotten the idea from her sunglasses.

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" River asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat."

"And he says _I'm_ the sassy one." Addie whispered to Evangelista, who gave her an unsure smile in return. "Hey, what's wrong? Well, besides the obvious."

"I counted." Evangelista mumbled, pursing her glossy lips.

Addie eyed her curiously. "Counted what?"

"The people. There were seven of us." Evangelista replied. "Now, there are eight. Why are there eight?"

Addie cautiously turned around and her eyes widened after seeing former Dave standing behind the lot of them.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The Doctor gaped for a second, then hastily ordered, "Run!"

And so they did.

* * *

The view around them would have been wonderful, had they not been running for their lives. Unfortunately, that was exactly what they were doing, and so it only made them all the dizzier.

Addie did her best not to look down as they sprinted across the glass-encased bridge. They were hundreds of feet off the ground, maybe even _thousands,_ and they were being chased by a flesh-eating shadow in a suit. Addie wondered breathlessly just how this had become her life. Sometimes, she would pause during their adventures and think about why she did this everyday. Perhaps Anita had been right - maybe she _was_ insane.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as they entered another skyscraper - thankfully, one that was not surrounded by glass. The Doctor came to a stop as he ordered, "Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot." He held a hand up right as Addie was about to protest. "Addie, don't you dare say you won't leave without me, because, frankly, it's getting old."

"Once! I've said that once!" Addie hissed, not liking how he was portraying her as a petty child. But the Doctor was smart; he knew that by agitating her and poking fun at her protective instinct she would leave him more easily.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit." River argued, supporting Addie. She was slightly confused; the Doctor didn't usually send Addie away. At least, not in her experience. _Her_ Doctor always preferred to keep Addie by his side - they were practically inseparable. "You can't reason with it."

"Five minutes." The Doctor proposed.

River groaned. "Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live." She grabbed Addie's hand and yanked her away. Addie complied after a momentary hesitation. "Two minutes, Doctor."

"You'd better come back." Addie called and was appeased when he confirmed, "Promise."

"Rule one: the Doctor lies." River muttered warningly as Addie shot her a sharp look.

"Not this time." Addie reprimanded her. "And never about that. He _always_ comes back."

River squeezed her hand once before letting it fall as they rejoined Anita, Lux, and Evangelista. "For you," She corrected sadly, "he'll do anything."

* * *

"It's so dark." Evangelista spun around as the rest of them sat on the floor. "It must be nighttime now."

"Brilliant observation." Anita spat. She was standing a little further away from the others so that their shadows wouldn't touch. It seemed that her mood had only gotten darker over the past couple of hours, but no one could really blame her. She was waiting for her death.

"Two minutes, you said." Addie suddenly spoke to River. "This is more like two hours."

River frowned at the anxious look on Addie's face. "He'll be back soon. Frankly, he shouldn't have even left in the first place. At least, not without you."

Addie leaned forward, intrigued by the tidbit of information she'd gleaned about her future. "So, we're kind of like a dynamic duo, then?"

River chuckled. "Sort of. You know, this is hard. It's really hard." She sighed at Addie's curious eyes and expanded more on her thoughts. "You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished. They're not done yet. Well, yes, you and the Doctor are here. You came when I called, just like you always do. But not my Doctor. Not my Addie." She swallowed and broke eye contact with the other girl. "Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. And Addie, you'd be there - dressed in green, making comments about his arrogance." River chortled at Addie's watery smile. "And they would all be true. The Doctor and his Tiger Lily in the TARDIS. Next stop, everywhere."

Addie had been so drawn into River's words that she had completely missed the Doctor's return. He interrupted them from where he stood on the second level. "Spoilers. Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." Their heads jerked up in surprise as he jogged down the stairs and leaped over the barrier. He stopped in front of Addie and gave her a smirk. "See? What did I tell you?"

She gaped at his arrogant expression and smacked his arm. "You're an hour and fifty-eight minutes late! We said two minutes."

"Ah, but you wouldn't have let me go unless you knew I would make it back." The Doctor clicked his tongue winningly, and Addie felt her resolve start to crumble.

"You stupid Time Dunce." She blurted, and gave him another smack for good measure when all she really wanted to do was hug him close. Addie turned away and left him and River alone, both of them with fond expressions on their faces. They turned and looked at each other and after seeing the same look mirrored on the other's face, the Doctor abruptly went over to Anita to see how she was doing.

River suddenly realized something. "Where's Other Dave?"

The Doctor kept his eyes focused on Anita. "Not coming. Sorry."

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"I don't know." The Doctor scanned the floor and noted that she still had two shadows. "Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right." Anita scoffed. "No one's ever going to see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?" He enquired seriously.

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

"I'm all over it." The Doctor vowed as he turned away.

He stopped once Anita pleaded with him once more. "Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far, I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

The Doctor paused. Something about what she said got stuck in his brain. "Safe…"

"What?"

"Safe." The Doctor gazed wildly over at Addie as her words from earlier clicked for him. "You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe." He spun around to Lux. "The data fragment! What did it say?"

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Lux answered readily.

"Doctor?" River stepped forward, waiting for him to explain.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it _literally_ meant, saved!" The Doctor spread his arms out in revelation. "Ooh, Addie, it took me a while, but I got it in the end, didn't I?"

"You always do." Addie laughed, unable to stop herself. He beamed at her and retrieved his brainy specs before putting them on his nose.

"I've got to find a computer."

Evangelista moved to the side. "Is this one?"

"Yes!"

The Doctor rushed over and typed something very quickly into the computer, pulling up a screen that read, 'Library Archive File'. "See, there it is, right there." He pointed at the monitor. "A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" River repeated incredulously.

"It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at River leadingly.

"It saved them." She smiled.

The Doctor dashed over to a nearby table and shoved all the books off the surface of it. Spotting a marker, he took the lid off and hastily began drawing a diagram on the polished wood. "The Library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can." He finished and jabbed the marker at the center of his sketch. "It saved them to the hard drive."

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking, a blaring alarm broke out. The entire room was painted red and the lights flickered on and off. Addie shifted uneasily, not liking that there was complete darkness every other second. She looked over at Evangelista; the poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lux shouted at the Doctor.

The pin-striped man ran back over to the computer and his face fell at the monotone voice that declared, "Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes."

River and Addie raced over to his side, and their eyes quickly scanned the screen. "What's maximum erasure?"

"In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg." The Doctor grit out.

"No." Lux interrupted, trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. "No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal."

Then, ironically, the screen shut off.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor hit the computer frustratedly and then climbed onto a table to try and turn it back on.

"All library systems are permanently offline." A voice stated coolly from above. "Sorry for any inconvenience."

Lux was in full panic mode. "We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal."

The Doctor stopped. "What is it? What is Cal?"

Lux bit his lip. "We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you."

"It's at the core of the planet." He said slowly, his brain calculating how to get down there in the short time they had been given.

But, as always, River had a solution. "Well, then." She straightened up. "Let's go."

She grabbed Addie's hand and tugged her over to the center of the room to a panel they had been toying with for the past two hours. Releasing Addie's hand, River placed the screwdriver into her grasp and nodded for her to do the honors.

"First time," Addie mumbled, sonicing the metal, "let's see how I do."

The panel split in two to reveal a vibrant beam of light.

"Gravity platform." River purred as Addie put the screwdriver back into her hand. "Thanks, sweetie."

The Doctor's face was unreadable as he, too, observed that it had been the first time that Addie had used his sonic screwdriver, and _he_ hadn't been the one to show her. Pushing his bitter feelings aside, he strode forward and wedged himself between the two women, refusing to admit that Professor Song truly was quite impressive.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Help me. Please, help me."

The six of them had just made it to the data core when a child's voice had rung out. Addie looked about, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"Was that a child?" River pushed.

"Yes, it was." Addie answered, earning herself a mixed glare from Lux. "Oh, come on. You know they're going to find out anyways." Lux broke eye contact with her, and she added more softly, "I know you're trying to protect her, but it's not working anymore. She's a scared little girl who doesn't know what to do and she has control over the entire Library."

"Addie, what's going on?" River enquired gently.

"It's not my secret to tell." Addie apologized reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but Mister Lux needs to be the one to do that."

The Doctor typed aggressively at the keyboard, knowing it was useless (and forbidden) to ask Addie to tell him the direct future. "The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

"Doctor, these readings..." River joined him after seeing that he hadn't pursued the issue. It hurt her to admit it, but the Doctor knew Addie better than anyone, and if he had decided to leave it alone, River would do the same.

"I know." He acquiesced. "You'd think it was dreaming."

Lux caved in. "It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." He irritatedly fumbled with his gloves.

"Computers don't dream." Anita shot back.

Lux looked at her, his eyes soft and filled with guilt. "No, but little girls do."

He pulled a lever and a door opened to their left, releasing a cloud of steam. Lux led the way into the next room, and their group stopped in front of a single Node. The head swiveled around to face them, and the face of a petrified girl stared back at them pleadingly.

"Please help me. Please help me."

Anita was stunned. "It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer."

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node." Lux swallowed. "This is Cal."

The Doctor was flabbergasted, and slightly furious. "Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!"

Lux swelled up self-righteously. "Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

Addie rubbed his back comfortingly. "That's why I signed the contract."

"And that's why I work for Mister Lux." Evangelista added, to everyone's surprise. "He cares for people. He's a nice man."

The Doctor massaged his temples, taking it all in. "So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her."

"This is only half a life, of course." Lux admitted. "But it's forever."

"And then the shadows came." The Doctor said darkly. Everything made sense now.

"The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save." Cal's face twisted frantically.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." The Doctor finished, a new sense of respect filling him at the girl's achievements.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita countered.

"Because she's forgotten." The Doctor explained. "She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me." His eyebrows creased as he gazed at Cal's face.

"So what do we do?" River demanded.

The Doctor continued staring into Cal's tormented eyes and knew he had to save her. Whirling around, he darted back off into the data core. "Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult." River reminded him frantically. "It'll kill you stone dead."

He rolled his eyes, yanking some cords out of a nearby cabinet. "Yeah, it's easy to criticise."

Addie opened her mouth, not even knowing what she was going to say, and then she felt something hit her arm. She squinted at the object on the floor and was extremely bewildered when she saw that it was a crouton.

"Evangelista, are you throwing croutons at me?" Addie hissed. "This is not the time, and that's also incredibly wasteful."

Evangelista pouted at her from across the room, and Addie noticed that she had distanced herself from the rest of the group. "I don't need the carbs."

Addie approached her warily, assuming that River and the Doctor would figure out their issues on their own (and die trying, but she didn't want to think about that). "Why did you do that?"

Evangelista's eyes widened and she thrust her arms out at Addie. "No! Stop. Please, stop. Don't come any closer."

Addie halted in place, shocked at the panic in her voice. "Evangelista…" She trailed off, horror rising up in her chest. She didn't want to look down. "Don't tell me…"

Evangelista's eyes watered up. "I have two shadows."

"No." Addie said firmly. "No, this is not happening."

"Even I know how to count." Evangelista sniffed. "Just look."

Addie reluctantly examined her shadows and saw that she was right. She took a deep breath. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. Number one, you're going to stop putting yourself down like that. Got it?" Evangelista hesitated, then nodded. "Good. Number two, I'm going to give you my sunglasses." Addie removed them off the bridge of her nose and cautiously slid them over Evangelista's eyes. "Number three, I'm going to get the Doctor to tint your visor."

Evangelista had been staring at her feet the whole time, but her eyes lifted just enough to see something that Addie hadn't noticed yet. "Three."

Addie cut herself off. "What?"

"You have three. Three shadows." Evangelista breathed. "I'm so sorry."

This wasn't supposed to happen. Addie was supposed to save Evangelista, and the two of them were supposed to survive. Addie had even made future plans for them to spend time together, and that was all crushed by a mere shadow.

Correction; three mere shadows.

"Addie, I need you and Evangelista to - " The Doctor strode over to them determinedly and halted in place at the sight of their tearstained cheeks. Addie looked especially torn up, and she was practically sobbing at her failure. Her eyes shone bright green through her tears as they pierced the Doctor's hearts.

The Doctor froze and instinctively understood what had happened.

"No." He growled. This was his fault; the Vashta Nerada were targeting _him_ , and they had figured out that Addie was his weak point. There was no other explanation; hell, she even had an extra shadow. This was their way of threatening him, and Evangelista was just a bonus.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." Addie tried to stop her tears, but found that she wasn't brave enough to even do that. "I'm sorry."

" _This is not your fault_." He enunciated, a wave of uncontrollable, toiling fury building up in him. Fists clenched and trembling, he snarled, "This is not happening. Not today, not ever." He panicked as Addie looked away. She didn't believe him, and there was only one way to prove her wrong.

"What will you do about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked, startling the Doctor out of his thoughts. He had forgotten she was there - she hadn't been saying much before. As a matter of fact, it was strange that she was even speaking up now. His eyes zoomed in on her blinking communicator and he felt another surge of hatred. There was another person whom he had failed; another body to add to the already towering stack.

But he couldn't let on that he knew. Not yet. "These are their forests. I'm going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." He busied himself, not being able to take the muffled sobbing coming from the two girls' direction. "No more deaths. Not Addie, not Evangelista."

"So you think they're just going to let us go?"

"Best offer they're going to get." The Doctor answered, the Oncoming Storm rising in his voice. He slammed the door of the cabinet he had been rummaging around in.

"You're going to make 'em an offer?" Anita's voice rang out monotonically, devoid of all emotion.

And then, the Doctor exploded.

"They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all. You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her." He stormed up to the figure and lightened the visor to reveal a skull. "Now, you've got my best friend and an innocent girl designated as your next victims, and I'm not happy." He leaned forward, and even the Vashta Nerada had to take a step back at the fire in his eyes. "If you wanted my attention, you've got it. Now let them go, or I'll have to revoke my offer. Violently."

"These are our forests." Anita's voice threatened.

The Doctor fought to stay calm. "I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." He chanced a glance back at Addie and Evangelista and found that they were both still alive. Terrified, but alive.

But the Vashta Nerada wouldn't back down. "These are our forests. They are our meat."

Former Anita's gloved hand raised to point at the two girls in the corner, and Addie couldn't help but shriek as her shadows elongated. "Doctor!"

Her panic spurred him on to finish this up. They were running out of time. "Don't play games with me." He snarled darkly. "You just killed someone I liked, and you're threatening someone I love. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm the Doctor, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up."

Everything was still for a minute, and the three of them held their breaths.

Then, former Anita lowered her arm and the shadows beneath Evangelista and Addie's feet retracted until there was only one for each of them.

"You have one day."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Shoot, drama, much? I really, really loved this chapter. It's definitely one of my favorites. Evangelista was a blast to write, as was River. Lots of hints in this chapter, too.**_

 _ **So... I have something I need to tell you guys. School is basically back in session, and I'm already struggling to write a chapter a week. I don't think I can keep up this pace... like, at all. I still have a couple of chapters that I've already written that I can post, but I don't know if I'll be writing any more of FSA too soon. It may very well be that updates become more like once a month, but not for another couple of weeks (because of the two chapters I have written already after this). I'm really sorry :( School and work have priority.**_

 _ **Thank you all for being super supportive and fantastic :) Hope you have a lovely week, and here's a nice, long preview for you all.**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Evangelista, do you remember how to get back upstairs?"_

 _She wiped a tear from her eye. "The lift?"_

 _Addie smiled. "Yes, the lift. Why don't you go help Mister Lux?"_

 _Evangelista nodded and trotted off the way they'd come. Addie watched her for a second, trying to avoid confronting River, but knew it was time for them to talk._

 _Sure enough, as she turned around, River was directly in front of her. Addie hastily backed up again, eyeing the other woman's fists warily._

 _River had a slightly exasperated expression on her face. "Sweetie, we both know how this ends."_

 _"Do we?" Addie countered. She shook her head. "Is there any way we can both be hooked up to the computer?"_

 _River smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry, one person job."_

 _Addie frantically searched for more options. "And your regenerations are all gone?"_

 _"I forgot you knew about that…" River sighed. "I'm still not used to your foreknowledge."_

 _A ludicrous idea hit her then. "What about me? There's been some speculation that I'm a Time Lady. Wouldn't I be able to regenerate, if I were?"_

 _River chuckled. "You'd be risking an awful lot if you weren't. Besides, even if you could, it would kill you stone dead before you had a chance." She grimaced. "Then, the Doctor would kill me for letting you kill yourself. Bad lot all around."_

 _Addie groaned, casting a glance over at the screen. She blanched at seeing how little time they had left. "You know, you're not making this easy for me."_

 _"I could say the same." River agreed. As much as she didn't want to have to do this, she knew that they were wasting too much time._

 _Addie swallowed and reached for her stun gun. "I guess I'll just have to stop you, then."_


	21. Convince

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty: Convince**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **That's Balderdash:**_ _ **Thanks? I'm slightly confused by your review XD Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **I know! Every time you see the Oncoming Storm come up, you know stuff's about to go down. I can't promise you that Addie doesn't do anything stupid. She does a lot of stupid things, but there's nothing spectacularly stupid in this chapter that she succeeds at. You'll see what I mean ;)**_

 _ **casper6six6:**_ _ **Thank you! Here's more :)**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **Aw, thank you for understanding :) I hate to be one of THOSE authors, but I'm feeling slightly overwhelmed at the moment :( You'll see wh**_ _ **at happens in this chapter... ;) Enjoy!**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Your review made me so sad D: I hadn't even thought about that. It's like a living reminder of Addie's failure (yes, you assume correctly about River's fate).**_

 _ **Aw, I'm glad you like Addie and Angie's relationship! I'm trying to have Addie build up Angie's confidence, because I think that Angie is smart in different ways (even if not academically or socially). I tried to show that in the last couple of chapters :) I feel you on the whole Anita thing. Anita wasn't particularly nice. Yeah, I did pull the gun thing from Eleven's response to River when she had the gun, ha ha. Nice catch. Honestly, the three shadows thing was just for drama. I wanted the Doctor to really panic, and so I had more Vashta Nerada target Addie than they had to anyone else.**_

 _ **Ahhhh, I LOVE the Time Child series! It's one of my favorites! Anyways, thank you so much for the long review! I enjoyed it a lot :)**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **Yep! You found the 30th anniversary significance.**_

 _ **Also, yes. You're spot on in that she forgets everything by the Eleventh Hour (earlier, actually). Addie and the Doctor kind of ish get together in this chapter (but not really). You'll see what I mean.**_

 _ **The hint I mentioned last chapter will be revealed fully in this chapter, so no worries. It was such a small thing, and I don't think anyone caught it. Addie's forgetting will start in this chapter :) The Library also ends in the first half of this chapter, and then we go through Midnight, and then start Turn Left. It's a jam-packed chapter, all right.**_

 _ **I really like your theory! Unfortunately, it doesn't happen that way. I also really like the picture you painted of the Master and Addie and the croutons XD I love fanart! I haven't received any yet, but I would love some! Heck, I still need to make cover art for FSA. I'm waiting until I get a tablet for my birthday next month.**_

 _ **Thank you so much! I love your reviews! Hope you like everything that happens here :)**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **First, I'll reply to your Chapter 19 review: I remember the first time I saw that episode with River in it, and I honestly didn't think much of her. I didn't really have an opinion about her at first XD I always like the stories where River likes the OC more, too, because then the Doctor inevitably gets all pouty, and it's super fun. River's always been curious about Addie's gun, which mysteriously looked exactly like hers. Addie never gave her a straight answer about it, though.**_

 _ **I did consider giving Addie a dream reality where she was married to the Doctor, but I just had to have Addie and River spend some time together. Besides, I don't see how or why Addie would have gone along with that XD Your theory is interesting... I mean, it's pretty spot-on, truthfully. You'll see how the necklaces play into her big identity reveal ;) I'm glad the prophecy has you on edge - that means it's doing it's job.**_

 _ **Glam Squad isn't too bad, but it isn't the best either XD Thanks for trying, though, ha ha.**_

 _ **Now, your Chapter 20 review: Eeek, yes, three shadows. I just had to be dramatic. Thank you! I really love Evangelista, and I'm glad you like the way I've written her. I imagine that Lux is actually a good guy. He just cares too much and then tries to hide it - just like the Doctor.**_

 _ **Thank you for leaving two reviews! It was a nice gift to read both of them at once! You're so sweet D: Thank you so much for your kind words, and for being so understanding. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face :) Hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **Thank you for understanding! Yes, school is HARD and I'm juggling my 4.0 GPA, 12 hour per week internship, and marketing coordinator position of a club on campus DX Why do I do this to myself.**_

 _ **The three shadows thing was super dramatic. I just couldn't help myself! The Doctor is finally admitting his feelings to himself, and it gets even better in this chapter ;) Just you wait. Thank you for reviewing! It's kind of nice having reviews scattered throughout the week instead of all at once, so I totally don't mind. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **yellowroseofthenw:**_ _ **Eeek, sorry! Cliffhangers are just so fun to write! Thank you :) Hope**_ _ **you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Evangelista collapsed into Addie's arms as sobs wracked her petite body. Addie hung onto her grimly, knowing that she had to be strong for the other girl, and met the Doctor's eyes from where he stood a few feet away. He was conflicted; the larger part of him wanted to pick Addie up and never let her go, but the smaller, more responsible, part of him knew that it would just have to wait.

He wasn't given much choice in the matter, either, as River came hurtling down the staircase. She came to a stop in front of Anita's body and raised a trembling hand to her lips. "Oh, Anita."

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now." The Doctor strode over to the computer to check how much time he had left, and threw River a murderous look. It had been hard enough to get her to leave the first time around, and he didn't know if he had enough energy to do it a second time. "I told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." River hissed. She knew what she had to do - both for him and for Addie. They still had their whole future ahead of them, but this was the end of her run. Now she understood why they had spent all that time with her on Darillium. Her death at the Library was set in stone, and if this Addie couldn't do anything to stop it, then it was impossible for her to survive any longer.

Striding up to the Doctor, River felt like breaking down as she gave him a strong uppercut. He instantly fell to the floor, out cold within seconds, and Addie took a step back. Evangelista had recovered a bit from her near-death experience, and now she had a politely confused expression on her face. Knowing that River would be coming after her next, Addie made a split-second decision.

"Evangelista, do you remember how to get back upstairs?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. "The lift?"

Addie smiled. "Yes, the lift. Why don't you go help Mister Lux?"

Evangelista nodded and trotted off the way they'd come. Addie watched her for a second, trying to avoid confronting River, but knew it was time for them to talk.

Sure enough, as she turned around, River was directly in front of her. Addie hastily backed up again, eyeing the other woman's fists warily.

River had a slightly exasperated expression on her face. "Sweetie, we both know how this ends."

"Do we?" Addie countered. She shook her head. "Is there any way we can both be hooked up to the computer?"

River smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry, one person job."

Addie frantically searched for more options. "And your regenerations are all gone?"

"I forgot you knew about that…" River sighed. "I'm still not used to your foreknowledge."

A ludicrous idea hit her then. "What about me? There's been some speculation that I'm a Time Lady. Wouldn't I be able to regenerate, if I were?"

River chuckled. "You'd be risking an awful lot if you weren't. Besides, even if you could, it would kill you stone dead before you had a chance." She grimaced. "Then, the Doctor would kill me for letting you kill yourself. Bad lot all around."

Addie groaned, casting a glance over at the screen. She blanched at seeing how little time they had left. "You know, you're not making this easy for me."

"I could say the same." River agreed. As much as she didn't want to have to do this, she knew that they were wasting too much time.

Addie swallowed and reached for her stun gun. "I guess I'll just have to stop you, then."

She froze. Where was her gun? It wasn't in the holster that River had gifted her with earlier. Had she lost it?

River smiled sadly and raised up Addie's alpha meson blaster from where it had been tucked into her pocket. "Gotcha."

Addie gaped. "How did you - "

"You've got to pay more attention, Addie." River warned her, cocking the gun reluctantly. "I wouldn't want someone to take advantage of you."

Addie stared down the barrel of the gun. "Like you are now?"

River smirked. "Precisely."

She fired off a blast at Addie and hit her square in the chest. The pity in Addie's eyes was too much for her, and River dropped the gun on the floor after the other girl had collapsed. A tear ran down her cheek at seeing her two best friends crumpled on the floor, and she pulled out two pairs of handcuffs from her bag.

 _There was no other way._ River reminded herself as she approached their prone bodies. _There was no other way._

* * *

The Doctor gradually came to. He wasn't quite sure about what had happened, but as his bleary gaze came to focus on River in the hot seat, he suddenly understood. Throwing himself forward, he hissed as the handcuff cut into his wrist. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job."

"Is it?" River cocked her head. "Addie seemed to think it was hers." She nodded to a spot just beside the Doctor, and he followed her gaze to Addie. She was lying on the floor beside him, and the Doctor was relieved to see that her chest was rising and falling lightly.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, momentarily distracted. Addie looked to be okay, but Professor Song was unpredictable.

"I stunned her." River paused in her ministrations, regret painted on her face. "She wanted to take my place. I couldn't let that happen."

The Doctor sank back in shock. "You'd sacrifice yourself for her? For both of us?"

"Of course." River rolled her eyes and continued what she'd been doing.

He shook away any sentiment and focused on the goal. "Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any."

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I." River said frustratedly. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

The thought of River dying made him increasingly panicked. He finally understood that River was close to them in the future, and that he could trust her with everything. She knew his _name,_ for Rassilon's sake, and she loved the both of them dearly. "River, please. No." He pleaded.

That was when River lost her composure. "Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried." River's voice quivered.

"I hope I was there for that, too." Addie's words blurred together as she heard the tail end of River's confession. She tried to push herself up, but found that her limbs wouldn't cooperate. She slumped back to the floor, half-wishing that she hadn't been awake for this part.

"Oh, you were." River gave a watery chuckle. "You two are practically inseparable, how could you not be there?" She looked down. "You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue."

The Doctor's eyes dropped to a few feet away from them, where the two screwdrivers, River's diary, and Addie's stun gun rested. He lunged forward again, only to find that they were just out of his reach.

River commented, "There's nothing you can do."

"You can let me do this." The Doctor begged.

"She won't." Addie grimaced, managing to sit up. "I already tried."

"Yeah, you're not doing this, either." The Doctor spat at her before addressing River again. "Time can be rewritten."

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run." River sobbed.

Addie's heart broke. "River, he _loves_ you." She blurted, unable to stop herself. The Doctor's head whirled around so fast that he almost got whiplash. He had suspected as much, seeing as River knew his true name, but hearing it voiced out loud by the person he actually had some kind of feelings for was… painful.

River swallowed as the countdown reached fifteen seconds and readied the cables. "He loves you more."

"Autodestruct in ten." The computer announced.

"River, you whispered my name in my ear." The Doctor reminded her.

River smirked. "That's not the only name I gave you." She flicked her eyes over at a distraught Addie, and the Doctor's jaw fell.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name." The Doctor stammered, not knowing how to take the rest of the information. "There's only one time I could."

River winked. "Hush, now."

"Four, three," The computer continued.

" _Spoilers._ "

River shoved the cables together as the countdown reached zero and a blinding light encased the whole room. Addie burrowed her head into the Doctor's chest, and she remained in that position even when the light died down. She didn't want to look.

The Doctor's arm slowly reached around her and pulled her close to him. His eyes were fixed on the spot where River had been, not able to process what had just happened. A dampness spread across his suit as Addie's tears made their mark.

In that moment, he never wanted to get up again

* * *

And yet, somehow he managed to.

The Doctor and Addie were standing by the TARDIS, knowing that it was the first place that Donna would think to go to once she rejoined the real world. There were mobs of people gathered inside the Library, all with bewildered, yet joyful expressions on their faces. Only two people appeared otherwise; Addie and the Doctor had little to no emotion on their faces, as both were still overwhelmingly distraught by River's death.

"Addie! Doctor!"

Donna's shout brought a small glimmer of happiness back to their hearts as she hurried over and pulled them into a group hug.

"I'm sorry you had to be uploaded like that." Addie mumbled guiltily. "The Vashta Nerada could have eaten you. Nearly ate me, too."

Donna gaped at her. "And I thought _I_ had it bad, being stuck in a place where I had everything I could ever dream of." She swallowed harshly. "Course, that's all gone now. It wasn't ever really there."

"Some parts of it were real." Addie offered.

"Is that a fact?" Donna deduced hopefully. "Then I'll be right back. I've got to go see if my husband is here."

"You can try the check-in counter." The Doctor suggested. "They'll have a list of everyone who was in the Library at the time of evacuation."

Donna nodded and took off again, leaving Addie and the Doctor alone. She shifted her feet.

"There was something River said… Before she died." Addie tentatively looked up at the Doctor. "'That's not the only name I gave you.' What did she mean?"

The Doctor kept his eyes forward. "Haven't got a clue."

"... Okay."

"What did you mean when you said that River loved me?" The Doctor asked suddenly. That question had been niggling at the back of his head for the past half hour - particularly the part when River had argued that he loved Addie more than her. No matter how much either of them tried to deny it, they had chemistry. But the Doctor didn't like being locked into destiny; hell, he had been avoiding Trenzalore like the plague for as long as he could remember. The insinuations of River's whispered secret were not lost on him. He had theorized about the second name she had uttered, and River had practically confirmed it on her deathbed.

That could only mean one thing.

The Doctor had felt his hearts leap at the revelation while they were in the data core, but now, he wasn't so sure that River had been correct. The entire time they were in the Library, Addie had basically shoved him and River together. Addie had foreknowledge, and she seemed to think that River and the Doctor were romantically involved. However, River _also_ had foreknowledge that she had _lived_ through, and she had all but told the both of them that they were together in the future.

God, his head hurt. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"I meant what I said." Addie replied simply.

"Then why did she say otherwise?" The Doctor asked.

Addie furrowed her brows. "I don't know. But she's wrong."

The Doctor finally looked at her head-on. "You can't know that. Addie, your foreknowledge is flawed. You only see a version of the universe without you in it. Your being here infinitely changes things." He then added, "It changes people - changes relationships."

Addie stiffened, hating the surge of hope that rose up in her. "I don't know what you want me to say, Doctor. What are you trying to convince me of?"

"I think you know." The Doctor answered readily. "So stop trying to convince me otherwise, because I know what I want. I just don't know how to get it."

Addie flushed. "I suppose only time will tell."

He gave her a half-smile. "I suppose so."

His hand reached for hers and their fingers intertwined. Addie's entire face felt like it was on fire. Had he been saying what she thought he was saying? God, she was a mess, and a terrible person, to boot. They were talking about their potential future together, and River had just died. She couldn't take it. Addie withdrew her hand, and at the Doctor's questioning look, she bit her lip. "You gave her your screwdriver."

"Yes, I did." The Doctor confirmed confusedly, not knowing where she was going with that. His eyes widened almost comically as it registered for him. "Oh. _Oh_!"

He pulled River's screwdriver out of his pocket and rolled it over to reveal a green blinking neural relay, just like the ones on the spacesuits. There were four bars left, but the fourth one was nearly out.

"Go save her." Addie nudged him. "I'm still not one-hundred percent yet. I'll wait for Donna here."

The Doctor hurriedly nodded and darted away, wild with hope at the idea that he could save at least part of River. She deserved that much, at least.

Addie leaned against the TARDIS and felt comforted by the warm buzzing beneath her back. "You're my one true love, sweetie." Addie patted the beautiful blue box. Then, out of the blue, a crouton hit her arm. Lo and behold, Evangelista was there again, giggling away. Addie mustered a smile up for her. "One of these days, you're going to run out of those."

"I'll save them just for you." Evangelista promised.

Addie crinkled her nose. "Then you'll just be throwing _moldy_ croutons at me. No, thank you."

Evangelista laughed again and the two of them realized that this was goodbye. Addie deliberated for a second, then made a decision. She held her cell phone out to Evangelista. "Can you put your number in? We should meet up sometime."

Surprised, Evangelista took it from her. "I'm good with numbers." She commented, punching her own contact in. "Not so good with friends, though."

She handed the phone back to Addie.

"Well, that's about to change." Addie vowed. "I'll be sure to keep in touch." She nodded at the sunglasses perched on the top of Evangelista's head. "You can keep those. A souvenir from our adventure."

Evangelista beamed and squeezed Addie in a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Addie patted her on the back. "Now go find Mister Lux. I sense you'll be getting promoted soon."

Evangelista pulled away and gave her one last wave. "I'll see you later!"

She jogged away and Addie couldn't help but smile at the way she stood out in her spacesuit in the swarm of people dressed in black. She truly was one of a kind.

"So, she survived, then?" Donna asked, coming up beside her. She had a crestfallen look on her face, and Addie knew that she hadn't had any luck.

"Yeah. Donna…"

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day." Donna sniffed, trying to keep her composure. "I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?"

Addie hesitated. "Well…"

"I made up the perfect man." Donna continued. "Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?"

"That he was lucky to have someone who had enough volume for the both of you." Addie teased lightly. She didn't like seeing Donna so heartbroken.

"Ha, ha." Donna said sarcastically. "What about you? Are you alright?"

Addie cleared her throat. "Never better."

Sensing that Addie didn't want to talk, Donna suggested, "Why don't we go home?"

Addie pushed off the TARDIS. "Sounds like a plan." She put one hand on the TARDIS door as she pulled her key necklace out of her dress. To her immense surprise, the door opened on its own without her even needing to unlock it.

"Did you do that?" Donna questioned.

"It seems so." Addie stared at the key in her hand before hastily stuffing it back down her dress with a sigh. "It feels like everything's changed."

"Not everything." Donna linked arms with Addie and pulled her inside. "You've still got me, hey?"

Addie smiled, acquiescing, "I've still got you."

The two of them leaned against the coral struts as they waited for the Doctor to return, and Addie suddenly recalled something that River had asked her to do.

"Donna, I remember you said once that you liked flowers and symbolism. Do you know what the lily represents?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure," Donna thought hard, "but I think they stand for devotion. They're the thirtieth anniversary flower. I made sure that Lee knew I was expecting them." Donna shook off her sadness. "Not that it matters anymore."

Addie fought back a sense of overwhelming grief for the both of them. "She thought I was devoted. River did." She clarified for Donna. "She kept calling me Tiger Lily, and asked that I do some research on the lily after this was all over." She chuckled sardonically. "It's not like she knew she was going to die, after all."

Donna shrugged sympathetically. "None of us do. I think she was right, though; that is a _perfect_ nickname. You're like the Tiger Lily to the Doctor's Peter Pan."

Addie contemplated this in silence until an enormous yawn took over her thoughts. Now, _that_ was a symbol she knew how to understand. "You know, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a pretty rough day."

Donna reached out and squeezed her hand once. "I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Addie managed to give her a small smile. "Likewise."

* * *

"You're in your swimsuit again." Donna noted the next morning as Addie entered the console room. "Beach trip 2.0?"

Addie repressed a shudder. She didn't know if she could ever go to the beach again without being reminded of River and the Library. Yet again, she had burned her old clothes from the Library 'adventure' because she hadn't wanted to dwell on dark thoughts. Yes, it had been incredibly wasteful, but she was pretty sure the TARDIS would manage to redistribute the ashes elsewhere. "No. No beaches. I was thinking about doing something more relaxing."

"Such as?" Donna enquired, suddenly interested. "Ooh, I could go for a massage. Doesn't a massage sound nice?"

"It does. Maybe a jacuzzi, as well?" Addie suggested excitedly. It was blaringly obvious to the both of them that they were trying to distract themselves from yesterday's events, but neither one acknowledged it; it was much easier to leave the pain in the past.

Donna slung an arm around Addie's shoulders. "You are speaking my language, Miss McLaughlin."

"And I've got the perfect place." The Doctor popped his head out from under the console, and the two women screamed in shock.

"How long have you been under there?" Donna gasped, placing a hand over her racing heart.

"All night." The Doctor said simply, hoisting himself up. "Didn't need to sleep. Probably couldn't have, even if I wanted to." He kicked the panel back into place. "So! Spa planet? Jacuzzis, massage, mud bath? Cucumber slices?"

Addie crinkled her nose. "No mud bath."

He yanked a lever. "Okay, narrows it down. Donna, any special requests?"

"Sunshine." Donna instantly replied. "I think it would do all of us some good."

The Doctor swallowed as she broke the unspoken rule. "Duly noted."

He moved around the console, almost automatically, as Addie questioned, "And will you be joining us?"

"Nah, I've got something else in mind." The Doctor answered vaguely as he landed the TARDIS. "Go on, have a look."

Donna and Addie exchanged an exhilarated glance and exited the TARDIS. They were positioned directly in front of a wide outlook point, and all Addie could see for miles was glimmering crystal. Everything was blue, and sunlight reflected off of every corner. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and it was dangerously deadly.

It was Midnight.

"Wow. For once, you've taken us to the perfect place." Donna sighed dreamily, giving the Doctor an appreciative pat as he joined them. "This is heavenly."

He shoved his hands into his pockets proudly. "Yeah, well, it does happen."

"Doctor, why don't you join us on our spa day?" Addie suggested suddenly. The planet itself wasn't evil, it was just the creature that was out there - the one that would possess the Doctor and turn everyone else in the caravan against him, transforming his absolute worst nightmare into reality. No big deal.

"I'm not much of a spa person." The Doctor brushed her off. "I was thinking of seeing the sapphire waterfall."

"Sapphire waterfall?" Donna was intrigued, though she tried to hide it.

"This enormous jewel, the size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine." The Doctor raised his eyebrows earnestly. "It's no fun if I see it on me own. Four hours, that's all it takes."

Donna scoffed. "Oh, don't try and change my mind. I'm set on my spa day, thanks."

The Doctor shrugged. "Addie, what about you?"

Addie watched the outside warily. Here, at the resort, they were protected by fifteen feet thick glass that kept out both sunlight and unpredictable monsters. Out there, nothing could defend them. "I'd rather stay here. Can you _please_ stay with us? It'll be fun."

Donna cocked an eyebrow, misunderstanding the situation. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you two want some alone time? Am I intruding?"

"No!" Addie blurted. She was still confused about the Doctor's feelings for her, and the last thing she wanted at the moment was to be alone with him again after his strange confession from yesterday. "I just…" She steeled herself. "You can't go on the excursion."

"Why not?" The Doctor protested petulantly.

"There's something out there." Addie bit her lip. "The route's been changed today because of a rockfall on the usual path. You'd be going into uncharted territory."

"Addie, nothing can survive out there." The Doctor reminded her slowly. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, but logistics proved that he was right. That made her warning all the worse - what thing could _possibly_ live outside in pure Xtonic sunlight when it killed all other forms of life?

"No, but it can. One thing can." Addie pushed. "Doctor, if you go on that tram, you'll experience some of your worst fears. And there won't be anything you can do to stop it, unless you listen to me now."

The Doctor looked out over the gorgeous landscape. He so badly wanted to explore it - this had been on his bucket list for a long time now. However, judging by Addie's anxious behavior, this particular objective would just have to wait. "Okay."

Addie gaped. That had been too easy. "Okay?"

"Something out there's got you in a fit." The Doctor commented steadily. "And I don't really feel like encountering my worst nightmare today. So! How about we go and cancel the expedition? Don't want anyone else getting hurt, now do we?"

He dangled the psychic paper in front of her eyes cheekily and was pleased when all the tension left Addie's body. She took the paper from his hand.

"Lead the way, Doctor."

* * *

"That was terrible!" Addie choked out between laughs. "Why on Earth did you let me make a fool of myself like that? You _know_ I'm a horrible liar."

The Doctor had let her come up with their cover story for when they confronted the tour company, and it hadn't been pretty. She hadn't even known where to start, and so she had stood there like a babbling fool, trying to do something that the Doctor could do so easily. After a couple minutes of this, the Doctor had finally taken over for her and they had been successfully able to shut down the tours until the official route opened back up again.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious." Donna chuckled as they made their way to the spa portion of the resort.

"I haven't laughed that hard since Rose and I - " The Doctor started, then abruptly cut himself off. Rose. When had been the last time he had thought of her? The woman whom he had loved so deeply and so intensely a mere few years ago?

"Since Rose…?" Donna prompted curiously.

Ah, that was right. The last time he had truly thought about Rose was during the Adipose investigation, when Donna had told him that Addie had feelings for him. He felt his merriment die down as he realized with horror that he hadn't thought about Rose _at all_ during the whole Library trip. He hadn't even considered a potential future with her - not when Addie and River were in the picture. To him, Rose was out of the picture. He didn't know when that had changed.

"Nothing." The Doctor said, faux-nonchalantly. "Anyway, meet back here in the afternoon? We'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs."

"Sure…" Addie trailed off, her eyebrows creasing. Something had transpired just then, and she suspected it was because of the mention of Rose's name. "Where are you off to, then?"

"Trouble." The Doctor's eyes were sad even as he grinned at them. "The usual. See you later."

He turned around and walked away, his mind awhirl with conflicted thoughts. Then, his brain pushed forward a horrendous question that he never wanted to answer.

If he had to choose between Addie and Rose, who would he pick?

He had a strong suspicion that soon the day would come when he would have to decide. So, he did what he did best.

He ran away.

* * *

The anti-gravity restaurant had been fabulous. They had all gotten super dressed up for the occasion (even the Doctor, though it had been a chore to convince him to change out of his beloved pinstripes). Floating while eating was a difficult task, however, and it had only taken the trio five minutes into their freeze-dried dinner to discover this fact. This had launched them into a food fight, which hadn't really worked out as planned because the food had no projectile and simply drifted in the air. So, instead, they started trying to flick each other with their fingers.

As a result, with chunks of their dinner dispersed throughout the restaurant, and the three of them chasing each other and knocking into the tethered tables, they had been kicked out.

But it had been worth it. _So_ worth it.

With all the fun they had been having, they forgot all about the Library, and Addie forgot about what was soon to come - that was, until she was laying in bed later that night, halfway to unconsciousness.

Her pendant burned.

Addie yelped and nearly fell off the bed. It was unmistakeable this time; her skin was a reddened pink under where the pendant was. She hastily tried to yank the chain over her head but found that it wouldn't go. Only that morning, she had taken it off, like she always had, for her shower. What had changed since then?

 _Your necklace is the noose around your neck._ Lucius' words came unbidden to her mind. _Beware the Eleventh._

Ten's run was coming to an end soon, and so, it seemed, was hers.

"Stop it, Addie, you're being ridiculous." Addie reprimanded herself, taking a deep breath. It didn't mean anything. A simple burn could be healed, and she was sure that her pendant would be back to normal in the morning.

All the same, the sense that change was coming felt all too real, and so Addie stumbled out of bed to print the 'Timeline' document she had typed during her punishment after Pompeii. One could never be too sure.

Needless to say, Addie didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

"Shan Shen!" The Doctor announced, swinging the doors of the TARDIS open. "Whoo, it's been a few centuries since I've been here."

"Centuries?" Donna clarified as an exhausted Addie followed her outside. "You really are an old man." She turned towards Addie and mouthed, 'Peter Pan.' Addie mustered up a smile for her, but there wasn't much else she could do.

In her pocket, she had a folded copy of her list. In her other pocket, she had a tightly-wrapped t-shirt with a Weeping Angel on it. She hadn't told either of the other two about the objects - they wouldn't understand. Hell, even _she_ didn't understand. She also couldn't remember why they were in Shan Shen, or even if they had gone there in the show. Her memories were becoming incredibly murky, but Addie couldn't bring herself to care; she was just that tired.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a flying car zoomed right over her head. "When are we?" Addie gasped, finally seeing that there were many airborne cars weaving between the _metal pagodas._ The revelation woke her up a bit.

"29th century." The Doctor answered as his eyes lit up. He veered off to the side towards one of his favorite booths. "One of my most-frequented times and places because of this."

He pointed at a foaming drink that was being given out in front of them. It appeared to be served in a coconut, and a fruity aroma so sweet it almost smelled rotten swathed the air nearby.

"I'd rather have a water." Donna confessed, her face a pale green.

"Does it taste as bad as it smells?" Addie added.

The Doctor was not phased. "Oh, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's right beside my fear of food poisoning." Addie replied wittily.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Don't get smart with me. Just to clarify, you two are okay with facing Sontarans, but trying new drinks is where you draw the line?"

Donna groaned, snatching the money out of his hand. "Oh, stop your whinging. Three of those foamy drinks, please. Thanks."

The woman in the booth happily handed them over and the Doctor had a wide grin on his face. After making sure that the three of them had one in their possession, he promised excitedly, "You are going to love it. One, two, three!"

Addie took a large gulp of the drink and nearly spluttered in surprise. "This is amazing!" It had a strong taste of coconut, mixed with amaretto (or cherry - she really couldn't tell). "I take everything back."

"Ha! Told you." The Doctor cheered, foam dripping down his face. Addie couldn't help but giggle.

"You've got something there." Addie motioned at her face. "Just on your nose. And your lips. And your chin."

The Doctor took another sip and purposefully got even more foam on his face. "Is that better?"

"Not unless you're trying to grow a beard." Donna cackled.

He frowned as they walked away with their drinks in hand. "Oi, you're one to talk. You've got yourself a mustache, there."

Donna instantly brought a hand to her lips to wipe it off, but let her arm fall once she realized nothing was there. She gave the Doctor a playful smack. "You are _such_ a liar!"

"Ha ha, gotcha!" The Doctor laughed, giving Donna a nudge. "Although, Addie, you actually do have some foam on your nose."

Addie paused after taking one last gulp, her green eyes peering up at him. "Do I really?"

The Doctor froze as his mind subconsciously replaced her green eyes with a warm brown. Ever since his revelation yesterday, he had been comparing Addie and Rose at the most inopportune moments. "Really."

He cleared his throat as Addie rubbed at her nose, and was relieved when a shopkeeper called out, "You want to buy shukina? Or peshmoni? Most beautiful peshmoni in all of Shan Shen?"

Seizing the distraction, the Doctor entered the produce shop and started to converse with the shopkeeper over the peshmoni. As Addie and Donna watched on amusedly, the conversation started to morph into more of an argument over price.

"All that for a spiny vegetable." Donna mused, her eyes zooming in on the object in the Doctor's hand. "Typical."

"Why does he want it so badly?" Addie wondered. "I don't really see the appeal."

"Neither do I." Donna shrugged. "Which is exactly why I'm going to 'wander off.'" She gave Addie a wink and a bright smile.

"Don't get lost." Addie warned her, then waved her cell phone around. "I've got my cell if you need me."

"Ta. What will you do?" Donna questioned.

A tantalizing smell drifted through the air, and Addie's stomach decided for her. "I think I'll try some of the local cuisine, just over there."

Donna nodded approvingly. "Save some for me, yeah? See you later."

"Bye!" Addie called out to Donna's retreating back. "Be safe!"

"Yes, Mum!"

Addie made a face at Donna's sarcastic response and turned away. Following her nose to the nearby stand, Addie viewed the menu with a critical eye. She wanted something warm and spicy, but not _too_ spicy. Most of the entrees were new to her, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and order something with ingredients she had never heard of. The one thing she was guaranteed was a low spice level, and that was all she really needed.

Takeout bag in hand, Addie happily made her way back over to the Doctor, who appeared to have just finished his haggling. He was stood outside the stand, a concerned expression on his face as he scanned the area around him.

"Looking for me, Doctor?" Addie raised her eyebrows as his eyes shot over to her in relief. "I was gone maybe ten minutes."

"Ten minutes too long." The Doctor muttered, not knowing that Addie had heard him. She flushed lightly and showed him the bag.

"I got us some lunch. Donna's gone off somewhere, so I think it'll just be me and you for now."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor spluttered, instantly regretting his enthusiasm. "I mean, yeah. Fantastic. _Molto bene._ I'm starved."

Addie dug into the bag and pulled out one box for the Doctor, then another for her. "I didn't recognize most of the dishes, so I just picked randomly." She handed him some chopsticks, then moved to open her box. She examined the outside, a sense of deja vu overtaking her. "Huh. I feel like I've seen this design before."

The Doctor swallowed his bite. "From your show?"

"No, I don't think that's it." Addie examined the design a little longer before shrugging it off and digging in. Her tastebuds tingled. "This is delicious! What's in it?"

The Doctor peered into her box. "Ah, I think that's peshmoni curry. Peshmoni is sort of like a nut. More like a walnut, really."

Something about his words stuck in her mind. "Walnut?" Addie repeated out loud. No, that wasn't quite right.

The Doctor stopped. Up until that point, they had been eating and strolling along, but Addie was acting strange. In fact, she had been acting pretty out of it all morning, starting from her restless night. "Addie, what's wrong?"

"When you said 'walnut,'" Addie frowned intensely at the box, "it made me think of something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Addie whispered. "It's at the tip of my tongue. Why can't I remember?" A surge of panic overtook her. "Am I forgetting, like the prophecy said I would? I can't even remember today. I don't know where Donna's gone off to, or whether or not this adventure was in the show. I - "

The Doctor was alarmed at how quickly she lost her cool. He reached forward and clasped his hands on her shoulders. "Addie, deep breaths."

She followed his advice and took a minute to calm down. When she looked up again, the Doctor was staring at her in blatant worry. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Addie said, her voice only slightly shaky. "Ever since last night, I've just had this feeling that something bad is about to happen."

The Doctor felt his hearts twist in dread. The last time he had had a premonition like that, Bad Wolf had happened. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't think so, Doctor." Addie shook her head, food forgotten. "Last night, my necklace - " She broke off into a hiss as said necklace burned her neck again. "Ouch, what the hell!"

She irritatedly tried to pull it off her head again, but to no avail.

"Why does it keep hurting me?" Addie snarled like a wounded animal as the pendant relentlessly got hotter. Her anger turned into panic as the heat reached an all-time high. "Doctor!"

"On it." The Doctor tried to keep calm as he soniced the pendant. "Argh, it won't come off! The readings on this thing are off the scale."

"Oh, that's fantastic! At least we know that my necklace is high tech!" Addie screeched. "Do you have any pliers?"

"Why would I have pliers?" The Doctor yelled back.

"Oh, I don't know, for when you encounter wood and your sonic doesn't work?" Addie gave up on trying to get the necklace off. "Do something!"

The Doctor frantically searched for anything useful nearby as Addie began to relax.

"Wait, Doctor, I think it's cooling down." Addie commented, relieved. Then, before her eyes, it started growing. "Now it's getting bigger."

"Where on Earth did you get that necklace?" The Doctor demanded. "It's almost like it's…"

The clasp of her previously locked pendant popped open to their immense astonishment, and they stared into the depths within.

"Time Lord technology." He finished.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Well, this was a pretty explosive chapter, wasn't it? I don't think I'll give you a preview this time because I ended on a spectacular cliffhanger here. I crammed three episodes into one chapter! Sorry if you wanted Midnight to happen... I just wasn't feeling it.**_

 _ **So... River gave the Doctor a pretty huge hint about Addie, didn't she? I can bet that you all understand what her hint meant (it's practically confirmed by the end of this chapter, after all). Also, I bet you all thought Addie was gonna shoot River. Nope, River's too good for that.**_

 _ **Side note - does anyone know what a peshmoni is? I didn't know if it actually existed, so I just made it up. Can you all guess why 'walnut' sounds so familiar to Addie? Or the design on the takeout box? ;) Everything is falling into place, isn't it?**_

 _ **I hope you all have a fabulous week! Thanks, as always, for your reviews, follows, and favorites!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


	22. Author

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Author**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **Can I just say that I love the drawing you did of Addie and the Master?! Thank you so, so much! I've never received fanart before D: That really means a lot to me. I would love it if you drew the crouton scene between Addie and the Master.**_

 _ **You found the hint! River gave the Doctor more than one name ;) Before she died... :( Aw, thank you! Here's the last chapter for a while, but I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Thank you! Yes, she is finally officially a Time Lady! All will be revealed in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **That's your favorite line? I'm glad you like it, ha ha. I totally do understand, though; that's when the Doctor is finally almost admitting his feelings to Addie. He's still not saying he outright loves her, but he's acknowledging that he wants her by his side for years to come. Granted, Jenny's line was pretty great, as well XD**_

 _ **Unfortunately, you're right about the Journey's End arc getting prolonged. I was going to try and finish writing up to Ten's regeneration before school started, but I ran out of time.**_

 _ **Yeah, the pendant thing is kind of weird; I'll give you that. There's more revealed about it in this chapter, but, truthfully, I only made the pendant grow bigger because I had no idea how she would pull things out of such a tiny piece of jewelry. You're right about the necklace of keys - one of them does open something inside of her pendant ;)**_

 _ **I'm glad you're happy Midnight didn't happen. It was super stressful, and I'm glad that Addie's foreknowledge didn't go before she remembered the events of that episode. Shan Shen was super fun to write. I liked figuring out what peshmoni could taste like and whatnot. Hope you like this chapter! It was insanely confusing to write.**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _ **Yeah, I**_ _ **couldn't imagine Addie just letting him go on that tram without a fight. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger D: I'm glad that they're effective, though! All of Addie's backstory will be revealed here. It was super confusing to write, so let me know if you have any questions. Enjoy!**_

 _ **LoveLiveLife22:**_ _ **Thank you! Here's more :)**_

 _ **yellowroseofthenw:**_ _ **Aw, thank you :) It's nice to know that they're effective. I'm sorry that they make you anxious. That is not my intention, I swear. I try to integrate some of the Doctor's onscreen character with how I imagine he is with those whom he really cares about. Thank you! I try to make my characters intriguing enough to keep people's attention. I hope you like this chapter and that your anxiety is slightly relieved :)**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **Yes! She is! You're on the right track with the takeout box ;) I suggest you think of other types of nuts, or just read this chapter, ha ha.**_

 _ **XxNimith531xX:**_ _ **Ahhh, I'm sorry! They're just so fun to do!**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **Thank you so much! Here's more! It's kind of an overwhelming chapter, to be honest, so I hope it will keep you guys tied over until I finally post the next one. I'll do my best!**_

 _ **Jayla Fire Gal:**_ _ **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry I didn't have a preview last time! It was just too good of a cliffhanger to give a preview. And, yes! Time Lord technology ;) We all know what that means... Anyways, everything does fall into place in this chapter. Well, most everything. I hope this chapter answers all your questions. Thank you for your review :) It made me laugh! Enjoy!**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **I forgot what my side note questions were XD Thank you, anyways, though. It's not so much that I didn't want to write Midnight, it's just that I got tired of waiting for Addie's big reveal. I just had to chop it in order to get to the good stuff :( I do think it would have gotten pretty tedious, though. River's death is so tragic :( I always cry, too. It was hard to write that scene. The Tiger Lily and Peter Pan thing just kind of wrote itself. It's funny how stories sometimes take on a life of their own.**_

 _ **I'm glad that the three shadows thing is original! Lately, I've been rereading my favorite Doctor Who fanfics, and I catch many things that happen very similarly to the way they did in FSA. It kills me, because I don't mean to copy other fanfics at all, but there's only so much you can do with OC's in certain circumstances. As far as the necklace goes, you're not wrong ;) Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **HollyFire:**_ _ **Thank you so much! I love your username, by the way. I used to be super obsessed with Warrior Cats years ago :) (I'm assuming that's where it's from). Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **casper6six6:**_ _ **Here's more! Enjoy :)**_

 _ **That's Balderdash:**_ _ ***is thankful***_

 _ **Leah:**_ _ **Eeek!**_ _ **Thank you so much! FSA is one of your favorite fanfics?! Again, thank you! You're spot-on with the walnut/peanut thing. As far as her forgetting goes, you're getting a bit colder, ha ha. It's almost the opposite, actually. I really have no explanation as to why the pendant grew, other than that it was necessary for it to get bigger so Addie could take stuff out from it. Your theories are better than what I actually wrote, so kudos to you XD I'm glad you love Addie! I love Amy, as well! Although, Clara is probably my favorite, followed by Amy, and then Rose. Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your review :)**_

 _ **frosty600:**_ _ **Thank you so much! I'm glad you love FSA :) Hope you like this chapter, too! All is revealed (ish).**_

* * *

In all of two minutes, Addie's entire life had been flipped upside down.

"Time Lord technology?" She repeated faintly, still not taking her eyes off of her newly-enlarged pendant. "But how?"

"It's like the TARDIS." The Doctor said breathlessly. "It's bigger on the inside."

As usual, Addie's sarcasm returned as she got stressed. "Yeah, I've got that, thanks. But why did my pendant get bigger?"

"Because there's something inside that needs to be pulled out." The Doctor realized. If he squinted, he could just barely make out the outlines of a few objects. His hearts raced in anticipation as Addie reached two fingers into the depths of her pendant. "Careful."

She shot him a look that clearly read that she was not an idiot, and tentatively pulled out one object. The Doctor gaped at the thing she held in her hand, and Addie stared at it in confusion.

"Is that…" Addie trailed off.

"It's a vortex manipulator." The Doctor explained unnecessarily. He held a hand out. "If I may…?"

Addie placed it in his palm after a brief hesitation, and he turned it around in his hands, a look of awe coming across his face. "Blimey, this is… this is old. So very old." His eyebrows creased. "Even older than me."

Repressing a quip about the Doctor being ancient, Addie instead asked, "Does it work?"

The Doctor pushed a button experimentally and the keys lit up. "Yes."

A thought suddenly hit her, and Addie blurted, "Does it have the ability to jump dimensions?"

"What? No." The Doctor instantly shot her down. Addie wilted slightly; there went her one idea. All along, she had been trying to connect the dots, but she should have known her complex past wouldn't be so easy to decipher. "The real question is why do you have a vortex manipulator in your pendant? And why has your pendant opened now?"

"Could it have been triggered by something?" Addie wondered.

"Quite possibly." The Doctor mused. "Some Time Lord technology is set to be triggered by certain events in time. Specifically, they can be triggered by important points in an individual's personal timeline." He focused his gaze on Addie. "So, what makes today so important?"

Addie's heart skipped a beat as she remembered something. "Donna. Where's Donna?"

The Doctor searched her face in bewilderment. "What does Donna have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Addie blurted. She scrunched her hair up in her hands. "Nothing. God, I don't know. Something happens today, and I can't remember, but it has to do with Donna."

"Okay." The Doctor said soothingly. "Okay, we'll find her as soon as we figure this out. Addie, what else is inside your pendant?"

Addie took a shuddering breath and reached inside her pendant once more. Her fingers touched paper and she removed an envelope. In the center of it, something was written in Gallifreyan. "Do you know what this says?" Addie gave it to the Doctor, who eagerly snatched it out of her hand. His face fell dramatically. "What is it?"

"It's a name." He whispered. And it wasn't just any name - it was the second name River had given him in the Library. Seeing it on an envelope from Addie's pendant was practically confirmation. Suddenly, the anticipation was too much and he frantically ordered, "What's the next thing? Show me."

Addie frowned in concern at the manic expression on his face. "Doctor, are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." The Doctor answered hurriedly. "Just… _Please_ , take out the next thing."

Addie nodded slowly and withdrew the last object.

It was a locked fob watch.

She stared at it, dumbfounded. The Master had been right - she had been a Time Lady all along. There was really no other explanation. Even _she_ could tell that the writing on the fob watch was the same writing that was on the envelope, and both things had been found in the pendant that she'd had for all her life.

Lucius' words, yet again, came to the front of her mind, and she froze. Everything made sense now. If this necklace was the noose around her neck, then it would be the thing to kill her. The old Addie wouldn't be here anymore. She would be someone different, and that was the same thing as death, in her mind.

Addie didn't want to open it.

Meanwhile, the Doctor's hearts soared. This changed everything. It opened up a whole new world of possibilities, and without thinking, he breathed, "I'm not alone anymore."

Addie suddenly felt small. Was she not enough as she was? How was it that, only now that the fob watch had been revealed, she was instantly an equal? "You never were." Addie stated defensively.

However, the Doctor didn't hear the bitterness in her tone. He beamed at her, and Addie saw the new way he looked at her. It was like he was putting all his hope into one look, and Addie felt like breaking down. "No," The Doctor agreed, "I never was. You were here all along."

Addie had to escape - this was all too much. She hastily stuffed the fob watch into her pocket, strapped the vortex manipulator to her wrist, and grasped the envelope tightly in her hand. "We need to find Donna."

The Doctor was stunned at her random attitude change. "Now?"

"Yes, now!" Addie groaned. She flinched at the sad expression on his countenance, and added reluctantly, "Would this really be the place to open the fob watch, anyways?"

The Doctor's face cleared at her logic. "You're right. Sorry, I got caught up in all of this." He waved his hands around.

Addie swallowed and turned around. "She went this way."

* * *

"Everything alright?" The Doctor poked his head inside a fortune-teller's booth. He had seen a flash of red hair from the doorway, and just knew it had to be Donna.

Donna switched her gaze to the Doctor and he was alarmed at the blatant terror and melancholy in her eyes. Silvery tears stained her cheeks, and that was all that he could observe before she was tackling him in a hug. "Oh, God." She sobbed, clutching him tightly, as if he were the only thing keeping her afloat.

The Doctor's panicked eyes found Addie, who was standing just beside him. She had been right, as always. Something had happened to Donna, and as the auburn-haired woman released him, he questioned concernedly, "What was that for?"

"I don't know." Donna answered, then hugged Addie just as intensely. The Doctor watched them fondly for a moment, then scanned the room for what could have possibly disturbed the brassy woman in such a huge way.

He found his answer in what appeared to be an oversized stinkbug on the floor. He crept forward and crouched down to observe it. Finding a stick on the floor nearby, he prodded the insect to make sure that it was dead.

"I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." Donna told Addie, who was relieved to be pulled away from her own situation. She felt terrible for not having been able to prevent this, and she felt just as terrible for being grateful that the Doctor had been distracted by Donna's dilemma.

"Just got lucky, this thing." The Doctor observed, rolling the stinkbug over to one side. "It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world."

Donna came over to his side and Addie followed after a brief hesitation. "Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off." She looked over at Addie confusedly. "So, then, how did Addie get here in the first place?"

"They are." The Doctor agreed, also shifting his eyes onto Addie. "And we're still trying to figure that out. But you had a parallel world created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you."

Donna was startled. "How do you mean?"

The Doctor looked down. "Well, the Library and then this."

Donna did her best to shrug off his concerns. "Just goes with the job, I suppose."

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna." The Doctor reflected. "I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together."

"Don't be so daft." Donna snorted self-deprecatingly. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are." Addie and the Doctor both interjected at the same time. Addie awkwardly silenced herself as the Doctor continued praising their friend. "You're brilliant."

A smile of gratitude on her face, Donna suddenly seemed like she was miles away as her eyes glazed over. "She said that."

The Doctor leaned forward curiously. "Who did?"

"That woman." Donna shook her head. "I can't remember."

For Donna's sake, the Doctor pushed down his temptation to keep asking questions. "Well, she never existed now."

"No, but she said the stars. She said the stars are going out." Donna insisted, knowing that the woman's words had been important. Addie remained quiet as she tried her hardest to remember who that woman was. Something told her that it was Rose, and Addie knew that she had to trust her instinct.

"Yeah, but that world's gone." The Doctor countered.

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here." Donna slowly remembered.

"Who was she?" The Doctor whispered. Everything in his head told him not to hope for the impossible, and yet he did it anyways.

"I don't know."

"Was she blonde?" Addie threw in, and Donna's eyes regained some clarity.

"Yes! Very."

The Doctor clenched his fists. "What was her name?"

"I don't know." Donna replied helplessly.

His face turned stony. "Donna, what was her name?"

"But she told me to warn you." Donna recalled dazedly. "She said two words."

Addie got to her feet and squinted at the doorway. That was strange; all the writing had changed into English. Had the TARDIS been late in translating?

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" The Doctor was on the edge of his seat.

Approaching the door, Addie came to a stop as she realized what the writing said. "Bad Wolf." She breathed, eyes widening. Even without her foreknowledge, she knew what that meant.

"Yeah, what she said." Donna nodded over in Addie's direction, not even surprised that she knew. "Well, what does it mean?"

The Doctor tore out of the room in a panic, nearly ripping off the curtains that guarded the door in his haste to escape. He pelted down the street and skidded to a stop only once he saw the banners flying in the air. They all said, 'Bad Wolf.'

A terrible sense of foreboding overtaking him, he breathed heavily as he sprinted towards his TARDIS. He gaped. It was there too. The writing no longer read, 'Police Public Call Box,' but instead only repeated those two words that caused such an intense turmoil of emotions within him.

Slamming into the doors, he again was stunned as the TARDIS interior was painted a deep red. He spun around, taking everything in and doing his very best to stay calm. The cloister bell tolled loudly, almost covering up the sound of the TARDIS door shutting behind him.

Addie and Donna panted, grateful that they had managed to make it inside before he took off on some irrational trip without them. After taking a brief respite, the two of them cautiously approached the Doctor.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna demanded, half exasperated, half alarmed. "What's Bad Wolf?"

His shoulders shook as he answered, "It's the end of the universe."

Without another word, he hurriedly piloted the TARDIS away. The three of them relaxed slightly once they left Shan Shen. All the red lights returned to normal, now that they had been notified of the problem, and the horrid tolling came to an end. Addie was relieved; the last time she had seen the TARDIS like that had been back when the Master had cannibalized her.

"Where are we going?" Donna groaned as the TARDIS landed elsewhere. She leaned over to read the scanner. "Earth? Why are we going to Earth?"

The Doctor didn't give her an answer as he threw the doors back open. He stumbled outside and scanned the disgustingly normal area around them. "It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine." He spotted a milkman at the side of the road. "Excuse me. What day is it?"

The milkman shot him a ludicrous look. "Saturday."

The Doctor ruffled his hair as Donna and Addie joined him. "Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays."

"So, I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna questioned, giving Addie a secretive side-eye. The two of them had talked about her before, and Addie had never said one bad thing about her. Donna had always admired the blonde woman, even though they'd never met in this universe, but she'd disliked the fact that Addie considered herself to be less than the Doctor's former companion. Nevertheless, she'd seemed nice, albeit strange, in the parallel universe she'd created.

"Yeah." The Doctor stated.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world." Donna clarified further.

"Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger." The Doctor elucidated hurriedly. "Everything. But how?"

He scanned the area unsurely once more, and then went back into the TARDIS. Donna instantly followed, still with plenty of questions she wanted to ask him, but Addie was stuck on something he had said. What if now was the time for her to cross universes? The walls were breaking down, weren't they? Would there be any other chance for her to deliver the t-shirt to herself?

"Assuming that _was_ me." Addie muttered. She shook her head. It was useless - things would happen as they were meant to happen and she was thinking far too hard about the issue. Besides, how would she even cross universes? All she had was some Time Agent's vortex manipulator that was old as hell. She looked down to the takeout bag in her right hand. "And a snack."

Again, she paused as another revelation hit her. "Walnuts! Oh, it was never walnuts." Addie groaned, bringing a palm to her forehead. No, it had been peanuts! Peanut sauce. When she had first received the t-shirt, it had been in a Chinese takeout box with some remnants of peanut sauce on the side (how was she to know that it was actually peshmoni, after all?). "Oh, God, it all makes sense now."

A voice called out to her from the TARDIS. "Addie, are you coming?"

She stared at the takeout, then shook herself out of her reverie. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Addie headed back to the TARDIS but was alarmed when the doors shut right in front of her face. She rushed forward, pressing her hands against the wood. "Doctor? Can you let me in?"

His panicked voice sounded from just inside, and Addie could tell that he was beside the door. "I can't! The TARDIS won't let me." He slammed his hands against the door frustratedly, and Addie flinched as the vibrations hit her cheek. The TARDIS didn't take to being hit by her Thief, and so she decided to leave.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Addie yelled, her entire body trembling as the blue box became translucent. "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry!" The Doctor shouted. His voice sounded like it was coming from miles away now, and Addie stumbled back, her eyes fixed on the rapidly disappearing machine. "I'll find you, I promise! Just stay right there."

Then, all was silent. Addie stood there, her legs shaking, as she realized that she was alone. For the first time in a year and a half, she was without her Doctor.

She didn't think it would hurt this badly.

"Shut up, Addie, you're better than this." Addie sighed, trying to calm herself down. "You spent over twenty years without him, and you can do it again. You don't need a man. You don't need his wonderful blue box, and you most certainly do not need to mope over the fact that both are currently gone at the moment."

Besides, as long as she stayed put, the Doctor would be able to find her in a jiffy. However, it seemed that it wasn't up to her as the ground beneath her began to shake violently. Addie instinctively dropped to the floor to steady herself, and she observed that the poor milkman across the street was losing about half of his bottles. The milk ran down the road, spreading out and contaminating everything it touched.

Addie was suddenly grateful that she was in a field with no trees surrounding her. She didn't have to worry about anything crashing down on her. Not that it mattered, she supposed. Her entire world had already crashed down over her head, and nothing could be worse than that.

Finally, the earth was stable once more, and Addie tentatively got to her feet. Everything looked the same, except for one thing.

The sky had planets in it.

"The Earth moved." Addie gasped, deducing what had happened. Boy, would her foreknowledge have been useful just then.

She felt very untethered as she stood there, gazing up at the new sky. Obviously, the planet's coordinates had shifted if they had moved, so how would the Doctor know where to find her? The answer was simple: he wouldn't. This answer was only affirmed when, as she punched in his number on her cell, there was nothing but a dial tone.

Contemplating what to do next, Addie found that her best option would be to wait it out. Somehow, that didn't seem too appealing. Her pendant, it seemed, had other ideas, and it heated up slightly against her collarbones. This time, it wasn't an overwhelming burn, but more of a motherly caress.

Addie frowned and remembered that she still hadn't opened the mysterious letter yet. She had stuffed it into the takeout bag, and so it was with a sense of building anticipation that she pulled it out and broke the seal.

* * *

"Doctor, you need to calm down." Donna ordered, though she struggled to do the same. He was pacing manically in the console room, shooting betrayed glares at everything around him. As soon as they had left Addie behind, he had immediately piloted the TARDIS back to where they had been. However, all there had been left was empty space, and no girl to be found.

"I can't calm down." The Doctor hissed. "Not until I find her."

"Have you tried her cell?" Donna suggested, and his face lit up.

"No, I haven't."

He yanked the phone out of the console (unnecessarily harshly, but he wasn't too pleased with the TARDIS at the moment), and dialed her number. When all he heard was a dial tone, he slammed the phone back into place. "Donna, give me your mobile."

"I'm already on it." Donna soothed, bringing the cell up to her ear. She shook her head despairingly after a moment. "There's nothing."

The Doctor fisted his hair as he shot daggers at the ceiling. "Why would you do this to me?" He shouted at the TARDIS. "Why now, when everything was about to change?"

Donna cautiously approached him. "What do you mean? Everything was about to change?"

The Doctor deflated. "Just before we found you, Addie's pendant opened. Inside it was a vortex manipulator, a letter, and a fob watch." Donna's lips parted in shock as he affirmed her thoughts. "Addie is a Time Lady."

"But, how?"

"I don't know." The Doctor had a change in mood. "But there's no way I'm letting her go. Someway, somehow, I'll find her, your family, _and_ the missing Earth, and I know exactly where we need to go to find some answers."

He shoved a lever determinedly and was relieved as the sound of the TARDIS engine began to fill the room.

"Donna, I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation."

* * *

 _My dearest Adelaide,_

 _How I wish I could be speaking with you face to face. You most definitely do not remember me; I have made sure of that. So, let me jog your memory for you. I am your mother. Most know me as 'The Author.'_

 _I am sure you're feeling incredibly anxious. Your entire world has fallen apart, and now you're reading this letter that I've written very painstakingly in human English for your eyes (and your eyes only, though I have a feeling that the Doctor will soon see it, anyways). You may wonder how I know of your circumstances, and how I know of the man you travel with. This is precisely the quandary I will address in this letter._

 _Let me start by telling you a bit about me. As you know from your 'foreknowledge,' all Time Lords look into the Untempered Schism at the age of eight as part of their entry requirement for the Academy. The Doctor has surely informed you that people either run away, go mad, or are inspired. I was a little bit of all three._

 _When I looked into all of time and space, I saw the future. Bad Wolf showed me what was to come. I saw the Time War, I saw the Doctor, and I saw you - my precious little girl who wouldn't be born for decades to come. I didn't know what to do with this grand expanse of knowledge, so I ran. Of course, with that information swirling in my mind, I couldn't help but be a little insane, now could I? (Madness does tend to run in the family, as I'm sure you've realized through your cousin). And so, I did what mad individuals do best: I became a philosopher._

 _For a couple hundred years, I deliberated. I kept my thoughts to myself, even as I saw the destruction of my people dance before my eyes. These memories that were not my own haunted my every moment, and your pale, dead face was always at the forefront of the horrors. Yes, Addie, you were supposed to die on Gallifrey. Your story would have been cut short, had I not acted as I have done._

 _I'm sure you can guess where this is leading, can't you? You've always been such a clever girl._

 _I helped you to become human. I gave you your very own fob watch, and watched you writhe in pain as your cells morphed into something new. You fell unconscious. I took off my pendant and inside it, I placed the vortex manipulator I had stolen from the Academy museum. I locked your fob watch - your true self - away with the key, and I put the watch in the pendant, as well. Then I tossed the key into the Schism as instructed to me by the Time Goddess. I also threw in a ring of mine, which I believe you'll have by now. I trust that they will land in the right place for you to pick them up (I've left you their coordinates so you can go back and fix the paradoxes). You may think me mad, and I do not deny it, but I had to lay out a trail for you somehow, didn't I? I planted the doubts in your head that have led you to this moment in time._

 _With only a few days before the Time War started, I brought you to Earth. I transferred my foreknowledge into your brain and I left you where I knew you would be found. And then I took off._

 _I expect that I'll be arrested soon. I've committed many crimes in the past few hours, and I'm sure I'll receive a few hundred years in prison, but it'll be worth it to know that you are safe. In fact, as soon as I had decided to change what I had seen, a new wave of future memories was released. Now, I know that you will not only be safe - you will live both fantastically and freely._

 _Let me give you a few clarifying points:_

 _There never was a show called, 'Doctor Who.' Your subconscious made that up in order for your diminutive human brain to stay sane. Any alien contact with the Earth was simply added to the events in your show. This leads into the next point._

 _There never was a parallel universe. This was another fallacy your subconscious created._

 _You are forgetting the foreknowledge I gave you because that version of events is no longer accurate due to your presence in the Doctor's timeline. I only gave it to you in the first place so that you would be prepared to rejoin the universe as a Time Lady. I was not able to give you the new version of events because that would have shown you your direct future, and no one individual should know what they do before they do it._

 _Everything I have done has been to protect you._

 _Keeping point four in mind, I apologize for the journey you must undertake now. If you don't follow my instructions, the universe will be ripped apart by the many paradoxes you and I have created. It is already weak because of the stolen planets, and I fear that if you do not act now, everything will come to an end._

 _I implore you: trust the universe. Trust Bad Wolf. Never be afraid._

 _Now, go and write your own story._

 _The Author_

Addie placed the letter on the ground, not knowing how to process any of what she had just read. It was insanity - all of it. And yet, she couldn't help herself as she pulled out the second piece of paper in the envelope.

 _Paradox Prevention Programme:_

 _The Shirt - 8:07 PM, August 27th, 2017, Your Apartment, Santa Barbara, Earth, 21st Century - 34°25′N 119°42′W_

 _The Key - 11:35 AM, June 14th, 2007, Torchwood Base, Cardiff, Earth, 21st Century - 51°29′N 3°11′W_

 _The Ring - 10:02 AM, August 24th, AD 79, Pompeii, Earth, 1st Century - 40°45′0″N 14°29′10″E_

 _The Church - 9:46 PM, June 28th, 2008, London, Earth, 21st Century - 51.5074° N, 0.1278° W (you'll thank me later)_

 _I wish you the best of luck._

"Well, that's just great. Thanks." Addie muttered as she rubbed her eyes. It didn't seem like she had any other choice, did it? She may be incredibly wary of her Gallifreyan past, but there was no way she would risk the universe dying because of her selfishness.

At least another part of the prophecy had been unraveled; her mother was, quite literally, called 'the Author.' So, it made sense that Addie had been addressed as 'Daughter of the Author.' The part in the letter telling her to write her own story was also eerily reminiscent of Lucius' prophecy.

"All along, I've been living out my mother's story." Addie realized dazedly. "It's never been mine."

A sense of bitterness rose up in her, and she struggled to push it down. Her mother had saved her from death, but had Addie had any choice in the matter? What if she had wanted to stay with her mom, slightly insane as she was? She could have had a family, an _identity_ , something worth living - and dying - for.

None of that mattered, though. Right now, she had to use the vortex manipulator, or else she wouldn't even have the chance to feel angry. As she started to fumble with the controls, she was suddenly grateful that she had seen Jack use it before.

Once she entered in the coordinates, she took a deep breath and slammed the button down. Little did she know that as she disappeared, a blonde woman appeared a few feet away, a large yellow button hanging around her neck.

* * *

Addie stumbled to the floor, cursing as her knees collided roughly with the carpet. Now, that was one thing she absolutely hated about traveling via vortex manipulator. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the intense landings. A smile crept on her lips, despite her annoyance. She could name at least one person who could, though.

Pushing off the ground, Addie finally realized where she was. Granted, her mother's note had all but told her where she would land, but it was still a shock to look around and see the apartment she had left over a year ago. There was the vending machine that never worked, and over there was the door that led to her incredibly hot neighbor's apartment. She wouldn't mind paying him a visit, but that wasn't why she was here.

Her eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. 8:07, on the dot. It was strange to think that the old Adelaide was sitting on the couch inside the apartment just across the hall - the Adelaide who was still in school, who had an adopted family, who dreamed of anything other than domestic normality. She repressed a shiver at the thought. Something felt so wrong about being this close to another version of herself - particularly one whose life she was about to change. She was about to force the old Adelaide down a path she could never return from.

What if she didn't give the old Adelaide the shirt? What if she just left her to lie on that couch until she fell asleep so that she could get up and buy textbooks the next morning? Adelaide would finish her degree, become a businesswoman, and potentially fall in love with a normal, human man.

But she would never meet the Doctor. She would never meet Martha, or Jack, or Donna, and somehow, she knew that she would be left feeling unfulfilled - just like she had felt for the first twenty years of her life.

"Dang it."

Addie angrily opened the takeout box and dumped its contents in the trash can nearby. She didn't like that she was doing exactly what her mother wanted her to do, but she just couldn't let the old her live out such a mundane life. Giving the container one last tap on the bin, she pulled out the fateful t-shirt and glared at the Weeping Angel on the front (careful not to look into its eyes).

"Just so you know, you wouldn't have gotten me if I hadn't sneezed."

The Angel didn't say anything in response, but Addie could have sworn it shifted as she blinked. Repressing a shudder, she rolled the shirt up and stuffed it into the takeout box. She cautiously approached the door which, ironically, had a number ten on the front. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door, then waited.

No one answered.

Addie felt a surge of annoyance at the laziness of her old self and increased the knocking. It sounded more like pounding, now, and she was pleased when an exasperated groan came from inside. Ha! Success.

She froze. Shoot, she had to get out of there. Hastily placing the box on the floor, Addie hightailed it down the hall and dove to hide behind the trash can as her old self opened the door. Old Adelaide looked around cautiously, and Addie peered around the bin. How had the old her not seen the flash of ginger hair through the mesh of the trash can? It wasn't exactly a foolproof hiding spot, but she had been a bit rushed for time.

"But I didn't order any Chinese food…" The old Adelaide muttered as she cast another uneasy glance down the hall. Then, the door shut again, and Addie let out a sigh of relief. There was one paradox done, and it hadn't even been as hard as she thought it would be. Well, besides the intense contemplation she had done before she had decided to go through with it.

"I hope I've done you proud, Mom." Addie said quietly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She looked at the rest of the takeout food in her hand, debating on what she should do with it, and ultimately opened the container meant for Donna. She took a couple of quick bites to fuel herself for the next three stops, and then threw away the rest. It really wouldn't be practical to be carrying Chinese takeout around with her, especially not in Pompeii.

With another deep breath, Addie entered in the coordinates, gave one last nostalgic survey of the hall, and disappeared.

* * *

This time, she landed on her feet - a miracle in and of itself. She was outside, and there was a slight breeze. Addie regretted not bringing a jacket. She also regretted that she had chosen to wear shorts, because her knees were bleeding and she was getting some strange looks.

"What am I even doing here…?" Addie mumbled. From what the paradox prevention programme said, this stop was supposed to be about the key that she had found in Jack's bag at the end of the universe. Yet, here she was, still with no key but the one she needed to keep for unlocking her fob watch (not that she was planning on doing that anytime soon).

It sure was pretty, though. The Wales Millenium Center was gorgeous, and Addie couldn't help but take a few steps closer. Unfortunately, this put her directly in the path of a trench coat-wearing man walking by. They tripped on each other's feet and somehow landed on the ground. Addie lay on top of him, the wind knocked out from her lungs.

"Hello, there. Falling for me already, I see."

Addie let out a wheeze at the American accent and the cheesy pick-up line. Without a doubt, she had run into Jack. What were the chances of that happening? She knew the Torchwood base was around here somewhere, but this just had to be fate (that, or her interfering mother).

She couldn't let him see her face; God, maybe he had already. From what she remembered of Utopia, though, he hadn't had a glimmer of recognition in his eyes when he first met her. She would just have to be careful to keep it that way.

Letting her hair provide a curtain to hide her face, Addie averted her eyes to the side of his head. Lo and behold, there was the key, almost blending into the stone. Had she not been on the ground, Addie was sure she would have missed it.

Reaching forward and grabbing it off the floor, Addie abruptly got off of Jack, who was still keenly trying to make eye contact with her. His muddled protests filled the air, and with a roll of her eyes, Addie extended a hand to him. Still looking away, Addie missed the giant grin he gave her as he pulled himself up.

How would she get the key to him? Wait; hadn't he said he had found it in his coat pocket?

"That looks like some nasty road rash." Jack observed, nodding at her knees. He smirked flirtatiously. "Want me to fix you up? Many have told me I'm a good doctor."

"You're not the one I'm looking for." Addie instantly retorted, then clapped a hand over her mouth. She really needed to learn how to shut her mouth.

Jack was taken aback and pleased. "Oh, feisty! Little tiger's got a bite."

That was it - she had to leave. Not only was she turning red, but she was wasting time. It had been a while since she had been exposed to Jack's innuendos, and she was disgusted at how quickly she had fallen into old patterns. Clearing her throat, she made to walk past him, but was surprised when his hand shot out and caught her wrist - the wrist with the vortex manipulator on it.

"Time Agent?" He asked readily, all humor gone from his voice.

"Friend." Addie corrected, peering at him through her hair.

He narrowed his eyes. "I can't say that I've met you before."

Addie smiled, uncannily reminded of what she had said to the Doctor about River. "I never said you had."

His face cleared up slightly and his grip loosened. "Ah, so you're from my future, then."

Addie let her wrist fall from his hand, and in doing so, released the key from her grasp. Luck was on her side as it gently dropped into his large coat pocket. Since he had been so focused on her, he didn't notice a thing. "You'll meet me soon." She said confidently. Oh, this was too much fun, messing with Jack's head. "But, of course, you know how these things work."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I won't screw up your timeline." He winked at her in a sudden mood change. "You, on the other hand, I would love to screw."

Just like that, her cool was gone again. She had been doing so well, too! "Goodbye, Jack. I'll see you later." Addie groaned, and continued walking away, albeit at a faster pace than before. This time, he didn't stop her, but only watched curiously as she made her escape.

"I look forward to it." Jack answered belatedly, turning around as she disappeared behind a corner. He strolled off to his base, wondering just who the mysterious girl could be.

* * *

Addie landed with a bang as she nearly crashed into a wall. She rubbed her bruised shoulder, wincing at the dull ache that was forming. Yet again, people were staring at her and she initially assumed it was because of her scraped knees. Then, she realized it was because of her attire. When she traveled with the Doctor, she could get away with wearing anything. She didn't know if it was because of some low-level telepathic field that the TARDIS emitted, or if it was because of the Doctor's charisma, but when she had come to Pompeii before, she had been fine in a short dress. But things were different now.

For starters, she couldn't understand a word of what anyone was saying. Without the translation matrix, Addie was helpless. Nobody could speak English here, and Addie couldn't speak a word of Latin.

"Fantastic."

And, on top of that, Addie had found the object she had been looking for. A glittering emerald ring sat on a vendor's table just beside her, and it wasn't the same vendor she had found the ring at before.

Addie patted her pockets down uselessly. She didn't have any money on her, but she did have her cell phone. She was pretty sure she would be messing up something in the Earth's timeline if she gave it to the vendor, so that was probably a no go. But, she had no choice but to try.

She tentatively approached the booth, and the man behind it scanned her with suspicious, beady eyes. Nodding at him warmly, Addie moved to pick up the ring, but the man released a warning babble of incomprehensible words. Addie got the message; no touching allowed.

"How much for this?" Addie pointed at the ring and lifted her hands questioningly. The man stared at her, probably deciding whether or not she was worth his time, and then held up nine fingers. Addie had no idea what that meant. "I see."

Addie looked around the vicinity and her eyes caught on a sign. Foss Street! She was on Foss Street. She knew exactly where she would have to go from there. Knowing that she was running low on time, and definitely knowing that she did not want to run into her old self, Addie made an executive decision.

She snatched the ring and darted away.

Behind her, she could hear the man shouting furiously as she weaved through the crowds of people. A surge of regret took over her as she contemplated just _why_ this ring was so important. It had absolutely no relevance to her that she could see, and it had caused her to commit an act of thievery. She was a terrible person, and she could have potentially just ruined someone's life.

Well, on the bright side, if he survived, he would be losing the rest of his merchandise anyways.

Addie gave herself a mental slap for that. It was clear that when she felt overwhelmed, she became a much more bitter and rude person, and she didn't like it.

Lost in her thoughts as she was, she nearly hurtled past the other vendor but skidded to a stop just in time.

"Oh, thank God, you're here." She breathed heavily. "Just… Just take this ring. Merry Christmas."

Holding the ring out to him in her palm, she waited expectantly. Then, she remembered that he couldn't understand a word she had said, and she nearly ripped her hair out in frustration. There wasn't enough time for this; the other man could be here any minute.

Addie dropped the ring onto the table, nodded once to the very bewildered man, and scurried into a nearby alley. Leaning against the wall to catch her breath, she realized that she had hid just in time as the first vendor and a few men perused the street. After a few minutes, they seemed to give up, and they returned the way they had come.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Addie shut her eyes for a second. She didn't know if she had enough energy for the last stop (especially because she didn't know where it would take her), but as she opened her eyes again and saw her Doctor gallivanting in the street, she found herself entering in the coordinates.

Nothing could keep her from finding him again.

And so, she went to the mysterious Church.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Yikes, this chapter was chock-full of stuff. Addie's backstory is revealed (finally)! How many of you want to kill her for not wanting to open the fob watch? And how many of you sympathize with her?**_

 _ **So... She's not from another universe, after all. Doctor Who never existed D: Eeek. The prophecy is revealed (at least, most of it), Addie gave herself a birthday present, Jack and Addie met once before Utopia, and Addie became a thief. Let me know if you guys have any questions about this, frankly, rather confusing chapter. I think you all can see where Addie gets her wit and sarcasm from, now.**_

 _ **Addie's mom knows Bad Wolf?! I bet none of you saw that coming ;) And she passed her foreknowledge of one timeline to Addie?! I hope it makes sense why Addie is forgetting the old timeline: because she became part of "Doctor Who", her presence is changing everything past Blink. This is why she can still remember everything before Blink - because she hadn't been traveling with the Doctor then, and the old timeline was still the same as the new one.**_

 _ **Thank you guys for your massive support! Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for a month :( I know, I left you on an awful cliffhanger. I'm so sorry. But, here's a short preview!**_

 _ **Hope you all have a lovely week :)**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Why would the last place be called, 'the Church,' and there not be a church where I landed?" Addie frowned confusedly as she surveyed the area she had crashed in. This trip had been particularly rough, probably because of the Earth having been shifted from its usual place. But she knew she had the right coordinates, judging by the planets still hanging in the night sky and the intense feeling of wrongness that filled the air. Yet again, she grudgingly admitted that her mom had really helped her out. The Doctor would definitely turn up sooner or later._

 _The beautiful sound of the TARDIS landing sounded from up ahead and Addie nearly fainted in shock._

 _"Maybe sooner." Addie breathed, her heart nearly in her throat._


	23. Halo

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Halo**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Maethoriel Artemis:**_ _ **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the predictable plot twist, ha ha. It was both fun and incredibly difficult writing the letter from the Author to Addie.**_ _ **I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _ **Thanks! It was definitely difficult to keep track of all of Addie's loose ends XD I'm glad you feel that way about the fob watch! If someone told me I had to completely change who I was, I would be completely freaked out. I feel like**_ _ **many authors just skim over that fear of change. So, of course with Addie being Addie, she's going to avoid it for as long as she can because she's finally started to like who she has become. There's some Addie-Rose interaction here, and there's just a bundle of mixed emotions. You'll see when you read it ;) Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **LegendsOfTime:**_ _ **I'm glad you understand where she's coming from on the fob watch issue! It would be hard for me, too, to decide to change everything about myself, especially when I like who I am. It's like how the Doctor is always so brokenhearted over leaving**_ _ **his current body behind, because he knows he won't ever be the same again. Yay! I'm happy that the chapter cleared things up for you. Hope you like this one, too!**_

 _ **jessjones:**_ _ **Spoilers - she's going to open it eventually :( I**_ _ **'m sure you've guessed that already, though. The Doctor's just incredibly oblivious. He always goes on about being alone (and in some ways, he is), but, as someone in DW said, he's got the biggest family in the universe. Don't worry, Addie will soon put him in his place ;) Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **Ah, so you've discovered which church I was referring to, then? Thank you! Here's more, and it will definitely change some things between Addie and the Doctor... ;)**_

 _ **yellowroseofthenw:**_ _ **I'm glad you like Addie's backstory! It was really hard to write that letter, to be honest. I think I made Addie's mom sound a bit uptight, but she is a Time Lady and has a bit of a superiority complex because of her high IQ (sound like anyone else we know?). It's officially been a month, so here's a new chapter! Thank you so much for your warm words :) I missed you all, too. I can't give away too much about this chapter, especially because you're about to read it, but I CAN tell you that he will be unbelievably relieved to be reunited with her. At least, before he becomes distracted by certain events... You'll see. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ **It's totally fine! I'm grateful for any review I get, and I never expect people to review on every chapter (although it is certainly appreciated). I feel you on the craziness - life has been ridiculously busy since college**_ _ **started back up again. Yes, Addie is annoyed at her mother, and yes, she is a Time Lady (though I don't think that's too much of a surprise to you guys, to be honest). Thank you for understanding, and I hope you have a wonderful day as well!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **Ahhh, thank you so much! You didn't see it coming? That's a relief! I always worry about being too predictable. I'm glad you like the twist so much! Anyways, yeah - if I were given the chance to change everything about myself, I don't know if I would instantly make a decision. It would take me a while to weigh the pros and cons, and it's amazing to me how the Doctor doesn't understand her dilemma when he literally faces the same issue every time he regenerates. He's being very selfish, but I suppose it's understandable. Addie will definitely be opening the fob watch within the next few chapters, but she'll do it when she's ready - no matter what the Doctor says. Here's a spoiler for you - there will definitely be a fight over that watch, and it will be intense.**_

 _ **Yeah, Addie didn't have much choice but to follow the instructions in the letter. In a way, the fact that her whole world is falling apart around her is what helps her to focus sheerly on the instructions, for some kind of anchor. Having a task helps Addie to forget about everything she's just learned. However, like you said - she knows that the Doctor and her new life are worth the heartache. I'm glad you find Addie relatable, because that just means she's realistic and not a Mary Sue.**_

 _ **Truthfully, I was originally going to have the vortex manipulator be one so old that it could jump dimensions, but then I thought, "Where's the fun in that?" I just had to complicate things further.**_

 ** _Thank you so much! You're welcome! I would love to see the crouton scene :) I try to write well, but I know I still have a long way to go. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _ShadowTeir:_** ** _Thanks! Yeah, I would be reluctant to open the watch, too. Addie's just about fed up with not being able to lead the life she wants to. Up until now, she's been following a script, thinking that she was choosing to make a difference through saving people's lives, but now she's been told that it's all been a part of her mother's plan (ish). She's definitely ready to break away from everything, and the Doctor's pushiness about the watch is only making her want to escape even more. Your predictions are eerily close to what I have planned, I'll tell you that. There will definitely be a huge blowout between the two of them within the next few chapters... But until then, there are the Daleks to deal with._**

 ** _Your comments about the whole imitation thing are very true. Thank you for your insight :) Here's the long-awaited chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!_**

 ** _DarkBalance:_** ** _Aw, I'm sorry you're sad :( But I'm glad that it was enough of an explanation to keep you tied over until now. I am also glad that the paradox made sense, because I got really confused while I was writing it and had to go over that letter several times._**

 ** _It's nice to see that most people agree with me on the fob watch issue. If I were to make a decision that would literally change everything about me, then it would take me more than a few minutes to decide what to do. The Doctor is not helping in any way whatsoever. He has definitely grown to love Addie, but he doesn't want to wait for her any longer. In his mind, their forever can't start until she becomes his equal in longevity (even if he HAS agreed that she is his equal in other ways, but we'll get back to that later on in the story). He's just being selfish, but I suppose he has the right to be._**

 ** _Yes! Addie and Rose finally get to meet! They have some interaction in this chapter, but, unfortunately, there's not much wiggle room for inserting more conversation between them yet. The issue of Addie vs Rose will be resolved in this chapter ;) Rather dramatically, in fact. And yes, Addie does have red hair. I keep saying it's strawberry blonde, and then when I draw her, I make it more auburn. I need to figure her hair out... But feel free to imagine her any way you want! Thank you for your well-wishes - school is going pretty well so far. I'm drowning in readings, but it's fine. I hope this satisfies your withdrawals! Enjoy!_**

 ** _XxNimith531xX:_** ** _No! Don't die! I would very much not be happy if you died! Here, have an update! I'm sorry it took me so long! I hope you enjoy :)_**

 ** _Jayla Fire Gal:_** ** _Yes, you may say both, but I believe that you're the first to do so. I know where you're coming from, though. I kind of want to hurry her up, too, so I can get on with the storyline, but it's important that she is given time to think about it. I agree with you on the Doctor - I think he just got overwhelmed by the thought of him not being the last of his species anymore and overreacted. Eleven would definitely understand better than Ten. Ugh, I just can't wait to write Eleven and Addie together. Everything will be pure and new and exciting again and all the drama can temporarily be put in the past._**

 ** _Yes! The past is revealed! Addie is, quite literally, the daughter of the Author. I'm glad you didn't think of the 'no alternate universe' theory, because that means I managed to surprise you ;) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I was completely swamped with schoolwork. This chapter, the cliffhanger won't be nearly as intense, I assure you. I hope you like this one! Thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _bored411:_** ** _Thank you so much! I'm glad that FSA is slowly rising in popularity! I can't believe we're almost at 200 followers now! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Unfortunately, the fob watch will not be opened here, but I can promise you that it will be soon ;) I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your review!_**

 ** _LadySeere:_** ** _Well, here's more! Sorry it took a while for me to post! Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like FSA :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Twenty-seven planets. And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?" Donna gasped, leaning forward to look at the scanner. She and the Doctor were finally one step closer to figuring out exactly what had happened, and they had gone through a hell of a lot in the past hour trying to track down both Addie and the Earth.

The Doctor beamed. "The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time. But we found them." His hearts raced as he thought about Addie alone down there, and he nearly moved the TARDIS on instinct. Then, something captured his attention. "Ooo, ooo, ooo, what's that? Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network."

There, before their eyes, the scanner split into four parts and the faces of the Doctor's most recent companions filled each quadrant: Captain Jack and his team, Sarah Jane and her son, Martha and her mother, and Donna and him. He resisted the urge to touch the screen.

Jack's jaw fell and he instantly began to lecture the man. "Where the hell have you been?"

Then, as if on cue, everyone began talking at once. "Doctor, it's the Daleks." Jack continued.

"It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship." Sarah blurted.

"It's not just Dalek Caan." Martha added anxiously.

But the Doctor was still stuck on the sheer miracle of seeing the faces of all of his friends in one place. "Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant." His voice dripped with joy. "Look at you all, you clever people."

"That's Martha." Donna commented happily. "And who's he?"

Jack winked at her from the screen, just knowing that she was talking about him, and Donna fought back a blush.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't." The Doctor warned her, his high starting to die down.

Donna shook her head in amazement. "It's like an outer space Facebook."

The Doctor's face fell. "Everyone except Rose… And Addie." At the reminder, he frantically started to ask, "Has anyone seen her? We sort of got… separated."

Martha and Donna had just exchanged knowing glances, and Sarah Jane had opened her mouth to ask who, exactly, Addie was, when the screen went blank.

"We've lost them." Donna stared at the black screen sadly.

Then, it lit up again. "No, no, no, no, no. There's another signal coming through." The Doctor fumbled with the keys in his wild attempt to accept the call, praying that it was who he hoped it would be. "There's someone else out there. Hello? Can you hear me? Addie? Rose?"

His hearts stopped when the voice of his greatest enemy answered, and his fear for everyone on Earth skyrocketed. He had to get down there - he had to _do_ something. He wouldn't let Davros hurt the people he loved.

Especially not the one he loved most.

* * *

"Why would the last place be called, 'the Church,' and there not be a church where I landed?" Addie frowned confusedly as she surveyed the area she had crashed in. This trip had been particularly rough, probably because of the Earth having been shifted from its usual place, but she knew she had the right coordinates, judging by the planets still hanging in the night sky and the intense feeling of _wrongness_ that filled the air. Yet again, she grudgingly admitted that her mom had really helped her out. The Doctor would definitely turn up sooner or later.

The beautiful sound of the TARDIS landing sounded from up ahead and Addie nearly fainted in shock.

"Maybe sooner." Addie breathed, her heart nearly in her throat. She took off down the street, her knees stinging with every step she took. Stopping for a moment, she cocked an ear to try and pinpoint exactly where the sound was coming from. Then, she started running again, rounding the corner and spotting the church spire just ahead.

"The church!" Addie gasped, pumping her legs even faster once she saw the blue box materializing directly in front of it. Then, her Doctor stepped outside, followed by her best friend. Addie trembled in relief and made a beeline directly towards them, not realizing that she was hidden by the shadow of the alleyway she had just come out from.

And then, she stopped.

The Doctor had started running in her general direction, and Addie's heart leapt in her throat as she saw him approach. But then, she realized he hadn't seen her at all. In fact, he had run right past her.

"Doctor!" Addie blurted confusedly, taking a step forward. He instantly came to a halt.

Had he heard that? Or had he just imagined it?

The Doctor turned his head to look at Rose, who was still heading towards him, and then twisted his neck to try and find the source of the voice.

And there she was, hidden by the outline of a crashed car.

Addie was practically glowing once she realized he had _finally_ noticed her. She looked like an angel - _his_ angel - and before he could stop himself, he had changed direction and veered off to the side, a humongous grin on his face and, dare he say it, tears in his eyes.

She had found him. Oh, God, she had found him.

And so had the Dalek.

"Exterminate!"

Addie's eyes widened in horror as the Dalek shot at her Doctor. His eyes still fixed on her face, the Doctor crumpled to the ground just a few feet away from her. Addie repressed a sob as she hurried over to him. She didn't give a damn about her knees as she fell to the ground by his side, cradling his head in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I found you. We're okay." Addie reassured him frantically, slapping the side of his head lightly to try and keep him alert. His eyelids fluttered as he gazed up at Addie. There was a bit of dirt on her cheek, but he didn't think she had noticed. No, her attention was completely on him, and her emerald, doe-shaped eyes were filled with terror and love. He didn't have to see his own eyes to know that they reflected the same.

It was then that he knew, as he felt her caressing his temple with her thumb, that he loved her. Rassilon, he loved her so much. He hadn't even hesitated to choose between Addie and Rose, and even now, as Rose crumpled down by his side, his eyes stayed on the girl with a halo of red.

"I've got you." Rose said worriedly, trying to convince herself that what had happened was a fluke - both the way he had changed directions and the way he was now lying on the ground. "It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor."

Finally, the Doctor shifted his eyes to look at her. He had missed her so much, but the heartache had been healed over the past year without him even knowing it. "Rose."

The blonde gave him a watery smile. "Hi."

"Long time no see." He managed to croak out, and Addie bit back a smile. If he was talking, that was a good sign, wasn't it? However, she suddenly felt like she was intruding once she realized that the Doctor had been running towards _Rose,_ of all people, and she had screwed up the reunion. She felt a chill run down her spine. Had it not been for her, the Doctor wouldn't have gotten shot by the Dalek. It was her fault, all of it.

Almost as if he knew where her thoughts were taking her, the Doctor put one trembling hand in her free one. She forced herself to calm down.

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." Rose babbled, flinching as he seized up suddenly. "Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh, my God, don't die."

"We need to take him back to the TARDIS." Addie whispered, earning Rose's attention for the first time. There was a look of resignation, mixed with panicked concern as she nodded after a moment.

Donna and Jack came hurtling over. Addie nodded once at the man before she and Rose each took one side of the Doctor's upper body. Donna picked up the Doctor's legs, and Jack guarded them warily, one ginormous gun in each hand, as they slowly, but surely, made their way back into the TARDIS.

Once inside, they gently put the Doctor back on the mesh floor. All of them crouched beside him as he writhed in pain, his face contorting. He didn't want to go. He wasn't done yet. There was so much left for him to do - for _them_ to do.

"What, what do we do? There must be some medicine or something." Donna waved her hands frantically.

Addie shook her head sadly, a tear running down her cheek. He still hadn't let go of her hand, but now, it was more of a death grip. "There's no medicine."

"Just step back." Jack ordered, not even flinching as the two girls sent daggers at him. "Rose, Addie, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next."

If anything, that only made Addie clutch the Doctor's hand tighter.

"What do you mean? He can't." Donna sobbed.

"Oh, no. I came all this way." Rose cried, and Addie was suddenly taken aback.

"He'll still be him, you know." Addie reassured her, just as much as she tried to reassure herself.

"But he won't be _my_ Doctor." Rose gave her a pathetic glare, before her face crumpled again. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Donna looked between the three of them in alarm. "What do you mean, what happens next?"

The Doctor suddenly wrenched his hand out of Addie's, and she soon saw why as it started to glow gold. "It's starting." He panted. He searched for Jack, and looked at him pleadingly. Jack nodded, knowing what he had to do.

Jack stepped forward and literally picked Addie up. She gaped and squirmed in his hold, not having expected him to physically remove her. "Jack, put me down." She protested steadily. "I can walk on my own."

He merely walked over and placed her beside Donna. Though she was not pleased with how Jack had chosen to move her out of the way, Addie didn't go back to the Doctor's side. However, there was some feeling niggling at the back of her head that this was not the end of Ten. She may not have had her complete foreknowledge anymore, but this didn't feel right.

Rose reluctantly got up and joined the rest of them at the edge of the console room once the Doctor had nodded at her to get out of the way. He then staggered to his feet and nearly fell onto the console.

"Here we go. Good luck, Doctor." Jack swallowed, gathering the three girls to his side.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Donna begged.

Addie kept her eyes on the Doctor as Rose answered, "When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes." She took a deep shuddering breath, then burst out tearfully, "But you can't!"

The Doctor observed the four of them with a sense of fondness, and then his eyes landed on the strawberry blonde who was clutching tightly onto Jack's coat. "I'm sorry, it's too late." He spoke directly to her. "I'm regenerating."

Addie did her best to give him a supportive smile, and that was the last thing he saw before golden light took over his vision. Desperation took over him, even through the immense surge of pain, and he suddenly came up with a wild idea. He didn't know if it would work, but he had to try.

With a huge amount of willpower, he slowly moved both arms to direct the regeneration energy into the jar that contained his hand. He only hoped that he had aimed right.

Addie, Donna, Rose, and Jack had all shut their eyes from the blinding light, but as soon as it began to die down, Addie's eyes shot open. Before Jack could do anything, Addie escaped his hold and threw herself at the Doctor. He beamed at her, relieved, and pulled her close to him as he breathed in the smell of that peshmoni curry that had somehow clung to her hair after all that time. No, he would not be leaving just yet.

Then, Addie released him and they made brief eye contact. "Later." He promised, and she nodded. She didn't really know what she had agreed to, but if it involved the Doctor, then she was all for it.

He then whirled around to face the others. "Now, then. Where were we?"

The other three had dumbfounded expressions on their faces, and then finally, Jack spoke up. "A little warning would have been nice, Adds."

Addie shrugged defensively, wiping away some leftover tears. "I didn't know."

"What do you mean, you didn't know?" Donna demanded. "You _always_ know!"

"Not anymore." She said quietly.

Rose was a little lost. "I'm sorry, but what are you all talking about?"

"Nothing important." Addie answered, sending a look to Donna once she scoffed. "What's _really_ important is that Ten is still Ten."

The Doctor took his cue, striding into the center of their little circle. "I used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me." He grinned cheekily at Addie, and she beamed back, blushing slightly. "So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand." He turned his attention to Rose, who was still very much in shock. "Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?"

"You're still you?" Rose tentatively asked.

"I'm still me." He promised.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Rose pelted forward and squeezed him tightly. They both had expressions of bliss on their faces, and Addie couldn't even bring herself to feel jealous. Their reunion was so pure, and so _longed_ for that she found herself getting secondhand joy just from watching it.

"They're finally together again." Addie smiled bittersweetly. The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS, as it should be. They really _were_ meant to be together.

Almost as if she knew what she was thinking, the TARDIS sent her a small electric shock. Addie flinched, rubbing her arm. It had been a very long time since the TARDIS had done that to her. No, more recently, it seemed that the TARDIS had taken to more drastic measures such as locking her out completely.

"You can hug me, if you want." Donna addressed Jack hopefully, seeing an opportunity and deciding to take it. Jack laughed it off, assuming that she was joking. Her face turned serious. "No, really. You can hug me."

"I'll take that hug." Addie offered, and Donna seemed to remember that Addie had been missing for a few hours. The auburn haired woman leaned forward and hugged her, then pulled back and gave her a good smack.

"What was that for?" Addie whined, wounded.

" _That_ was for disappearing on us." Donna growled. "We were worried sick. You should have seen the state the Doctor was in. I swear, he was going to rip the time vortex apart just to find you."

"Donna." The Doctor called warningly, releasing Rose.

"It's the truth." Donna said defensively, though more quietly than before. Jack leaned into her side, to Donna's delight.

"Oh, I believe it." Jack commented knowingly. "Are they together yet?"

Addie's face was on fire. "Jack, stop it."

"Make me." He shot back flirtatiously as the Doctor spluttered from behind him.

And then, the lights turned off, and just as quickly, all the merriment drained from the room.

"They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." The Doctor groaned. Yet again, he had wasted time with a hug, but he didn't regret any of it.

"When you say 'they', you mean…?" Addie spoke up hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"The Daleks." The Doctor confirmed. Now, he was grateful that Addie hadn't opened her fob watch yet. He didn't wish this uncontrollable hatred on anyone, and he knew that if she were a Time Lady, she would be feeling much the same.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets." Jack realized. "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine." Donna interjected. "But what for?"

The Doctor absentmindedly reached for Addie's hand, and then a thought hit him. "Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

Rose stared at Addie's hand in the Doctor's, and it took her a minute to recognize that he was addressing her. "It's the darkness." She blinked, shaking herself out of her petty jealousy.

"The stars were going out." Donna agreed.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying." Rose swallowed. "Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could…" She trailed off, feeling stupid as she saw the Doctor rub his thumb over Addie's hand.

Addie saw the expression on Rose's face and instantly withdrew her hand from the Doctor's grasp. He looked incredibly wounded, just from that small rejection. "What?" He enquired distractedly.

"So I could come back." Rose admitted in a small voice, relieved when he beamed at her. So he still cared for her in some way, then. "Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

Donna frowned. "In that parallel world, you said something about me."

"The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you." Rose turned to face the other woman, mixed confusion and pity in her eyes.

Donna gaped, flabbergasted. "But, why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick."

"Donna." Addie called warningly, to which Donna rolled her eyes.

"I'm a _super_ temp from Chiswick." She corrected sarcastically, and Addie nodded proudly.

"And don't you forget it."

Then, Addie's attention was drawn to the scanner as a beeping sound sounded from a speaker nearby. She made her way over to it, the Doctor just behind her, and they simultaneously frowned at the screen.

"The Dalek Crucible." The Doctor announced darkly. "All aboard."

Addie winced as the TARDIS made an unnatural landing. It had been far too gentle, and Addie knew that they were now in the belly of the beast. Her assumptions were only confirmed as a Dalek commanded from outside, "Doctor, you will step forth or die."

The man stiffened, feeling his companions approach him from behind. He had been avoiding the reality of the situation for the past few minutes, but now, there could be no more hiding. "We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in."

Addie shifted her feet nervously. This would be her first time encountering the Daleks outside of the show. She mentally smacked herself at the thought; there never _had_ been a show, and she needed to stop referring to it as such unless she wanted to sound like a loon.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose clarified, her eyebrows creasing as she stared at the exit.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added, as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Somehow, I don't think that will help, judging by the look on his face." Addie muttered, briefly flicking her eyes over to the Doctor. He looked terrified, and if _he_ was scared, then they were all dead men walking. Yet again, she wished for her missing foreknowledge; at least, then, she would know what was waiting for them out there.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything." The Doctor took a deep, unsettling breath. "Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

Jack searched for other options. "What about your dimension jump?" He asked Rose.

She instantly shot down his idea. "It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving."

The Doctor groaned, ruffling his hair. "Addie, how about your vortex manipulator?"

"It could work!" Addie agreed excitedly, but then she drooped. "But there's five of us. Would that be safe? It was a pretty hard landing last time when we used it to get on the Valiant, and there were four of us then."

He winced. "Not entirely, no. Could get splinched."

"Like in Harry Potter?" Addie wondered, fighting back a wave of nausea.

"Like in Harry Potter." The Doctor confirmed. "Jack, what about your teleport?"

He bit his lip. "Went down with the power loss."

The Doctor took a deep breath in, seeing no other options. "Right then. All of us together." He shot a brief glance at Addie, and dearly wished that she could just stay behind in the TARDIS, or use her vortex manipulator to take off on her own (which he knew she would never do). The stubborn expression on her face told him that she had read his mind, and he hastily broke eye contact with her. "Yeah. Donna?"

When there was no response from the normally-loud woman, they all turned to face her cautiously. She had a far-off look in her eyes, and her fingers tightly clenched the TARDIS console.

"Donna?" Addie repeated, resting a hand on her shoulder. Donna blinked dazedly a few times, and slowly shifted her eyes to Addie's face. Addie's eyebrows creased concernedly and she placed the back of her hand on Donna's forehead. It was damp with sweat. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Donna managed to smile at the other girl, and gently moved her hand away. "I'm fine." What she didn't tell them was that there was a strange drumming in her ears - almost like a heartbeat. She didn't want to add another problem to the one that was staring them in the face.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized, assuming that she was worried about facing the Daleks (which, to be fair, she was). "There's nothing else we can do."

"No, I know." Donna assured him.

He nodded, and took a step back towards the entrance. The five of them silently stared at the flimsy wooden doors as the Daleks ordered again, "Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters."

The fear in the air was palpable, and Addie didn't know if she was imagining it, but it started to become difficult to breathe.

"Daleks." Rose broke the silence, her voice quavering in a hysterical laugh.

Jack chuckled nervously. "Oh, God."

But the Doctor couldn't join in their faux merriment, no matter how hard he tried. No, he knew this could very well be goodbye for all of them. "It's been good, though, hasn't it?" He said abruptly, forcing back the burning feeling in his throat as their meek laughter faded into nothingness. "All of us. All of it. Everything we did." He looked at Donna fondly. "You were brilliant." Then at Jack. "And you were brilliant." Then, at Rose. "And you were brilliant." And, then, finally, at Addie, whose eyes glowed with suppressed tears. "And you were…" He trailed off, suddenly speechless. No words could describe the impact she had had on his life, nor of the journey they had undertaken together. From the end of the universe, to the year that never was, to the Titanic, to the Library, all leading up to the present. There were so many people alive because of her - because she cared enough to fight fate for them. Because she tried, and because she never gave up. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and gave her a half-smile. "A plus."

Addie chuckled weakly, appreciating the reference he made to their first real trip together on the Titanic. How far away that seemed, now. "You too… Time Dunce."

The Doctor gave out a short bark of laughter. "Blimey…" He readied himself to face one of his greatest enemies, and only felt slightly reassured as Addie brushed her shoulder against his. "Here we go."

He pulled the doors open, cautiously sticking his head out before he stepped outside. Addie followed as she did her best to keep her head held high.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Daleks chanted. Their unified voices rang so strongly throughout the building that Addie could feel the ground tremble beneath her feet. They were everywhere. They flocked in the sky, in the basement below, and they surrounded them on the platform they stood on. Addie had never felt so trapped in her life.

"Behold, Doctor." The Red Dalek boomed, causing the Doctor and his companions to turn their attentions towards it. "Behold the might of the true Dalek race."

"I can see that, thanks." Addie muttered to Rose, who let out a nervous laugh at her sass. Encouraged, Addie continued. "He's red, would you look at that. That's not fair to the other Daleks, is it? They're all bronze."

"Can you imagine if they came in an assortment of colors?" Rose whispered back, fighting back a smile. She was starting to see why the Doctor liked Addie so much. "A pink Dalek. Ooh, or a purple one."

Addie giggled at the thought as Rose joined her, and then both girls were silenced as the Doctor shot them a warning glance. His angry face was betrayed by the way the corners of his lips quirked up, and once he turned away again, Addie and Rose shared a knowing glance. Their Doctor couldn't fool them.

"Donna! You're no safer in there." The Doctor called after observing that there were only two girls outside. He had just turned around again to figure out why, exactly, Donna hadn't joined them, when the TARDIS doors slammed shut on their own accord.

Instantly, the Doctor rushed over, a feeling of panic rising in his hearts. The last time this had happened, Addie had been lost to him. He hadn't known how long she would be missing from his side, and he had been lucky that it had only been for a short period of time. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna yelled, pounding on the doors.

He pressed his ear against the wood desperately. "It wasn't me. I didn't do anything."

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!" Donna swore, giving the door a good whack.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the Red Dalek suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"I don't think they did anything." Addie said warily. The TARDIS had done the same thing to her, and that had been before they had even encountered the Daleks. Looking back, now Addie could understand why the TARDIS had locked her out; Addie had needed to open that letter and prevent her end of the paradox. Of course, she hadn't had enough time to tell the Doctor where she'd been before he had almost died, so he had no idea what she had been up to, or why she seemed so certain in her answer.

Her words were only confirmed as the Red Dalek stated, "This is not of Dalek origin."

A flicker of doubt showed on the Doctor's face, but as Donna pleaded with him to let her out, his face turned stony with anger. He didn't want to believe that this was the TARDIS's doing. "Stop it! She's my friend. Now open the door and let her out."

The Red Dalek considered him for a moment, then came to a decision. "This is Time Lord treachery."

"Me?" The Doctor was flabbergasted for a moment. "The door just closed on its own." Before he could help himself, he looked to Addie for guidance, and she suddenly felt incredibly useless. She shrugged helplessly at him in return.

"Nevertheless," The Red Dalek ignored his claims, "the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

A trapdoor opened beneath the TARDIS, and as Addie took one second to blink, the next second, the blue box was gone. They all gaped at where the TARDIS and Donna had just been, then simultaneously darted over to stare down into the abyss below the open passageway.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" The Doctor demanded after seeing nothing blue in sight. The TARDIS had well-and-truly disappeared. "What have you done? Where's it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

Addie brought a trembling hand to cover her mouth. "Oh, my God. Donna." She was smart enough to know what that meant. "You can't."

"You've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart!" The Doctor spat, fists clenched as he stared down the Dalek. Addie was still crouched over the trapdoor, unable to believe what had just happened. She was lost in mourning until Rose got up defiantly.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose snarled.

"Let her go!" Jack echoed furiously.

Then, Addie felt an intense fury welling up in her. Donna could not be dead. Her best friend absolutely could not be dead. She wouldn't let it happen.

She got to her feet strongly and stood in front of the Red Dalek. Its eyestalk swiveled to look at her as she stared him down. "You will not let Donna Noble die in that TARDIS." Her voice shook with anger, both at herself and the Dalek. How could she have let this happen?

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless." The Dalek commented gleefully at the distress it had wrought.

Addie couldn't take it anymore. She whipped out her stun gun and pointed it at the Dalek. It backed up instantly as she grasped the weapon tightly in her hand. "He may be powerless, but I'm not." Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and she adjusted her grip on the handle. "Bring her back. Now."

"The female will give me her weapon or she will be exterminated." The Red Dalek ordered carelessly, its gun moving to point at Addie. She swallowed harshly, but didn't relinquish her gun.

"Addie." The Doctor addressed her cautiously as he battled his own emotions. "I know you're upset, and I am too, believe me, but I can't have you die on me, hey?" When she didn't respond immediately, he got more nervous. "Addie, please. Do what he says."

He looked at her emotionless face, betrayed only by the pain dancing in her eyes, and gently pried her fingers away from the gun. He heaved a sigh of relief when she didn't fight him.

"I don't suppose it would have been of any use, anyways." Addie mumbled uselessly, the fight draining out of her. Even if her bluff had worked, she would have been too late. Donna was already gone.

"The female is correct." The Dalek droned. "It is futile."

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in her place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" The Doctor begged.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die."

The Doctor stood there, teeth gritted in defiance as he glared at the screen that showed the TARDIS slowly bobbing in the flames. Addie crept up beside him and squeezed his hand, both of them seeking comfort from their failure. "Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

The TARDIS vanished.

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" The Red Dalek taunted.

The Doctor's face was emotionless. "Yeah."

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" The Red Dalek deduced mockingly.

Jack exploded. "Yeah? Feel this!" He fired off a pistol at the Red Dalek, who merely seemed to be amused (if Daleks could even feel amusement).

"Exterminate!"

The Red Dalek shot a beam directly at Jack, and he let out a scream of agony as he crashed into the floor. Addie gaped at his prone figure, wondering what his motive was for provoking the Daleks, and felt a surge of sympathy for his pain.

Rose kneeled by his side in shock. "Jack. Oh, my God. Oh, no."

"She doesn't know, does she?" Addie whispered into the Doctor's ear, and he gave her a jerky nod before joining Rose on the floor.

"Rose, come here. Leave him."

"They killed him." Rose stared unseeingly at Jack's body.

The Doctor dearly wished he could tell Rose about Jack's secret, but knew that now was not the time. Too much was at risk, and Jack had clearly killed himself for some sort of tactical maneuver. He trusted the Captain, and didn't want to risk exposing him; Rassilon knew how badly that had gone with the Master. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Escort them to the Vault." The Red Dalek commanded, and the three of them became corralled in by Daleks. Addie looked longingly at her stun gun on the floor by Jack's head, but knew it was useless to try and get it back.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor told Rose reluctantly, helping her up.

"They are the playthings of Davros now." The Red Dalek sneered, and as they were guided away, Addie shot one last glance at Jack.

She was relieved as he opened his eyes, and shot her a cheerful wink.

'My gun.' She mouthed, and Jack nodded his head almost imperceptibly.

Perhaps not all was lost, Addie mused hopefully before her thoughts came crashing down. Yes, not all was lost, but some of the best had been.

And Donna had been the best of them all.

* * *

"Activate the holding cells." A voice croaked from the shadows.

Addie strained her eyes to try and see who was speaking. The voice sounded eerily familiar, and she let out a small gasp of shock as a Dalek hybrid wheeled out into the light. "Davros." She breathed, the name coming unbidden to her lips.

His head jerked over in her direction, and Addie automatically averted her eyes, not wanting to draw his attention to her. Her plan worked as he considered her for a moment more, then continued over to the Doctor's light pillar cell.

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained." Davros cackled.

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor countered lightly as he touched the invisible boundary of the cell. An electric blue forcefield appeared and danced on the light, and Addie reached a finger out to prod at her own cell. It felt rather tingly, but not painful.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." Davros ignored the Doctor's words.

Instantly, the Doctor shot him down. "No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said 'Vault,' yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you?" The Doctor grinned triumphantly as Davros pursed his lips. "They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

"Experiment?" Addie added ironically, clinging onto what little she remembered from the Doctor's past.

Davros' head jerked towards her again, insulted, and he spat, "We have an arrangement."

"No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor intervened hastily, not liking the way his nemesis was eyeing his Addie. "No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!"

But Davros did not fall for his distraction. Instead, he rolled over to where Rose was standing to Addie's left. Addie watched him uneasily, wishing she could be by Rose's side as the fearless girl stared down the Dalek. "So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros said conversationally. "And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again, only to find that he had fallen in love with someone else in your absence." Rose stiffened as he gurgled out a mocking laugh. "Pitiful."

"Rose, don't listen to him." Addie instantly burst out, trying to deny the way her heart was racing in her chest at Davros' confident admission. He was just trying to stir up the ranks, so to speak.

"Leave them out of this." The Doctor demanded darkly, not liking the way the two girls were so easily getting riled up and hating himself for being the cause of it.

"They are mine to do with as I please." Davros croaked, and Addie mimed retching behind his back. Rose managed to give her a half-hearted smirk, but was still clearly downtrodden from Davros' claims. Addie's own face fell, and she wondered why, exactly, she felt the need to make a fool of herself to cheer the other girl up if it wasn't even working.

"Then why are we still alive?" Addie asked confusedly, earning herself a look from the Doctor. She briefly glanced at him before focusing back on Davros. "What do you need us for?"

"You must be here." Davros stated. "It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

"Who?" Rose asked, just as a light turned on over another Dalek. As if on cue, the scent of mildewed flesh filled the air and Dalek Caan's tentacles wriggled grotesquely in their direction.

"So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames." Dalek Caan giggled.

Disgusted, Rose stammered, "What is that thing?"

"You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro." The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that." Davros corrected. "He saw time - its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. All of you."

Again, Caan giggled manically in confirmation."This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor and his flower will be here as witnesses, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And two of them will die."

Addie felt a chill run down her spine. Something didn't feel right about that prophecy. "Two?" She questioned warily, getting flashbacks of Lucius' predictions again. Somehow, she just knew that Caan had to be referring to her damned fob watch: that was what all the prophets did these days. And 'flower'? That was new. Could he be referring to Rose?

But her quiet query was lost in the face of the Doctor's rage. "Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? Tell me!"

"Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companions. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too." Davros was pleased at the way things had turned out.

"Doctor…" Addie trailed off, placing her hand against the barrier again frustratedly. He determinedly looked away from her, ashamed by how true Davros' words were. Suddenly, her concern transformed into anger. "He doesn't need to show us anything." Addie hissed as she clenched her fists. "We know him better than you ever will - more than you will ever try to convince us that we don't."

And still, the Doctor didn't say anything.

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." Caan prophesied.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor finally asked.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches." Davros turned around. "The testing begins."

"The testing of what?" Addie asked worriedly, a bad feeling rising in her chest.

Davros' single eye gleamed. "The reality bomb."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Ooh, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you guys! How have you all been? I've been pretty overwhelmed, to be honest, but at least my first round of midterms has passed. Studying never really ends, though, does it? I'm just trying to focus on the spring because I'll be studying abroad at Oxford, which is a literal dream come true.**_

 ** _Anyways, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The Doctor has officially named his feelings for Addie. I hope I did the scene justice. On a side note, Addie's gone off the rails a bit, hasn't she? She's pointing her gun at people again. However, who wouldn't be upset after seeing their best friend die? But, as you can see, she's still her usual caring self. I loved writing the part where she and Rose talked about the Daleks coming in different colors._**

 ** _Also, what do you think about the changes I made to Caan's prophecy? Hmm... I wonder who the flower could be... ;)_**

 ** _I'm sorry that I don't have a preview ready for you guys. Truth be told, I haven't started writing the next chapter yet... D: No, instead I've been writing a seven page paper on floriography in Hamlet. I will do my very best to post a month from today, but unfortunately, I can't make any promises._**

 ** _Thank you guys for being so understanding! I hope you liked this chapter :) Have a lovely week!_**

 ** _\- Entitea_**


	24. Coward

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Coward**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **ThePommieLad:**_ _ **Yes! More Addie! Aw, thank you so, so much :D I will do my very best to make FSA last that long. I promise I will at least make it to Eleven. I just can't wait to write him and Addie together! Here's another chapter!**_

 _ **Books-and-Cleverness-394:**_ _ **Eeek, thank you! Well, I can promise you there's a lot of Adeta moments in this chapter. They're not necessarily fluffy, but they are definitely intense. As far as that particular scene goes,**_ _ **I've had the picture in my head for a long time of the Doctor running towards Rose and then seeing Addie and running towards her. The Dalek shooting at him is what really makes him understand how important she is to him, and I just couldn't have Addie die that early on ;) Good luck on your story! I hope you're able to find some time to relax and crank some of it out between school and whatnot! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter :)**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Thank you so much! Yeah,**_ _ **I imagine it's hard to remember what you've written a month ago. I appreciate you taking the time to go back and look for your old reviews, though. You're definitely right: there will be a huge blowout, which is sort of hinted at near the end of this chapter. Truth be told, I really enjoyed writing the gun scene. It was particularly intense, and you can really start to see how unhinged Addie can get. I've been brainstorming about Addie's next regeneration, and I have a perfect image of her character and appearance drawn out in my mind. She's going to be so fantastic, gosh. Yeah, River will definitely have an effect on her. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! And my paper went really well, thanks! I got an A :) An A plus, just as the Doctor says.**_

 _ **casper6six6:**_ _ **Here's more ;)**_

 _ **Daisuke-the-Skyhaven Prince:**_ _ **This probably wasn't as soon as you had hoped, but, here's the next installment of FSA! Ha ha, I'm glad Addie is relatable enough that she can be compared to one of your friends. Thank you! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Fakira:**_ _ ***squeals to herself that one of her best reviewers is that excited about her story* I'm so glad you're back! I missed your reviews, and I'm super grateful that you keep coming back to talk about FSA with me! I didn't want Rose to be outright mean, but when I put myself in her shoes, I realized that no matter how positive I tried to be about the situation, I would still feel incredibly bitter and jealous. I actually love Rose - she's my third favorite companion, just after Clara and Amy. I wanted Addie to appreciate Rose as much as I do, and so, this interesting dynamic was formed. Donna still fell down the hole because I couldn't think of any other way to solve the Dalek situation, and her exit is crucial to the story moving forward :( And yes! I did draw the cover. I just got a new tablet and felt inspired to draw, so I made that. I'm annoyed because I accidentally made her jawline super crooked, but I digress. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **Yes, schoolwork is a butt. I do enjoy writing a good paper every once in a while, but sometimes it all becomes too much. That's okay! I totally understand; Supernatural is a worthy excuse. I think I have an idea of when their first kiss will happen, but I can promise you there will be a whole lot of heartache before then. Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you like the changes to the prophecy :) You'll see a little more of that in this chapter, too.**_

 _ **frosty600:**_ _ **Thanks! And thank you, also, about Oxford! I'm counting down the days. Less than two months, now :D Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **E-man-dy-S:**_ _ **It's good to know that my cliffhangers are effective ;) Let me know what you think of the next one, hey? Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **RejectingReality12:**_ _ **Aw, thank you, thank you, thank you! That means so much to me. I've never been to Oxford before, but I've been to London a couple of times, as well as Stratford-upon-avon, York, Leeds, and a few other cities. I'll probably freeze to death in the first few months, seeing as I'm from California. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **I really enjoyed reading your responses to my responses to your reviews (yowza, that's a mouthful, isn't it?) Florence is really actually not that important. Addie kind of projected her show onto others and assumed that everyone knew about Doctor Who, when, in reality, Addie was the only one who did. Florence is Addie's adopted sister, and they are not related. I think I didn't fully clarify that. Oh, well. FSA had been in its early days and I was still figuring things out, ha ha.**_

 _ **Yeah, you were precisely right about "Addie's human mind compensating for these random memories" thing. Again, you make me wonder if you should be the one writing this story. Your ideas are better than mine XD**_

 _ **I loved that scene where the Doctor was skyping his family. It was just so touching. There were definitely many feels last chapter, weren't there? I cringed a bit at the tears in the Doctor's eyes bit, though. I might go back and take that out - it's a little too much for me XD I think you're thinking about what I meant to reference? The dirt's just in a different place ;)**_

 _ **The Doctor's a hypocrite, isn't he? Ooh, you've given me an idea. I've been really looking forward to writing that explosive scene, and it's been motivating me to write through the stupid Crucible arc so I can get there. Yeah... The whole "A plus" thing is hard to type out, because I know everyone will read it as the way you did, and then go back and realize what it truly meant XD But I've made it too relevant to the story and I can't take it back now.**_

 _ **Rose and Addie's interactions were super fun to write. I know there won't be much opportunity for those moments, so I've taken full advantage of them. I can't promise that the lady in the Planet of the Dead will have anything to say, because Addie may or may not be with the Doctor at that point...**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you about Oxford! It'll only be for a semester, but I'll be fulfilling my dream :) I do enjoy writing about flowers and other objects that carry symbolisms with them. I think this chapter is on time? I barely made it, but I think it's been exactly four weeks since I last updated. Thank you for your support :) And for your reviews! I love talking with you, and I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **heroherondaletotherescue:**_ _ **That's super impressive! FSA is quite long at this point XD Thank you! I'm glad you feel that FSA is relatively unique - that's always been a goal of mine, and it seems to be somewhat succeeding. I can't wait to have Addie open her watch, either. I just have to build up the drama, just to keep up with Addie's character. I really love Eleven, and I'm really looking forward to writing his dynamic with Addie. Ten is just so tormented that it's becoming hard to write his character... I always get sad towards the end of season 4 because Ten just feels broken :( Yes, the Doctor has made a choice, and Addie has made hers. When they finally get a chance to talk about it, things won't go as smoothly as either of them plan. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and my exams went swimmingly! I'm keeping up that 4.0 GPA :) i hope you like this chapter, too!**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **Thanks! Here's another one :D I hope it's to your liking!**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _ **Yeah, the chapters start to blend together in a huge whirlwind of chaos and emotion, don't they? I know, I went with the predictable Time Lady**_ _ **trope, but there's a reason why it's so effective ;) I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **DimensionJumperAlpha:**_ _ **Thank you! Rose will react pretty predictably, but I can't really see any way of getting around that. I love Rose to pieces, but if I were in her situation, I would feel pretty crushed, as well. But, Rose is a strong girl. She'll get over it ;) Especially when the Doctor 2.0 arrives on scene. I**_ _ **'m glad you like my writing style! It's taken me a while to get it good enough, but I hope I can improve some more as I write FSA. Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

Addie started as a countdown echoed down from the floors above. "I don't like the sound of that…" She trailed off.

"Behold. The apotheosis of my genius." Davros waved his hand and a screen appeared a few feet over their heads. Unsurprisingly, there were hundreds of Daleks on it, but what was more frightening was the neon green beam beginning to build just beyond them.

 _That can't be good_. Addie briefly looked out the window only to see the planets aligning. Her brain made the connection as she whipped her head back to face the screen, eyes widening in alarm. This had to be the reality bomb.

"That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string." The Doctor realized at almost the same time as her. However, he understood the connotations of it better than she did, and his throat constricted as he begged, "No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!"

Addie's heart thumped in her chest at the panic in his voice, and for the first time, she noticed the small group of people below the building green light on the screen. Finally, she connected the dots fully. "Davros, don't you dare." She snapped, observing frantically that someone who looked an awful lot like Jackie Tyler was in the crowd of humans. Even though she knew it was useless, she pleaded again, "Please. Don't do this."

"Would you rather I test it on you?" Davros cackled as the Doctor visibly grew angrier at his targeting of Addie. "Ha ha, there it is again! His true self!" He pointed gleefully at the Doctor, reveling in the darkness he was revealing in the man. It was clear to him that the girl was both his saving grace, and his sin. The Doctor would do anything for her, even sacrifice all those human lives if it meant it would keep her safe. Davros smiled darkly; the Doctor was playing a dangerous game, letting himself get so close to someone so defenseless. He couldn't help himself as he again prodded the man where it hurt. "Flowers do wilt so quickly, don't they, Doctor?"

Addie flicked her eyes over to the Doctor and was taken aback by the way his entire body trembled with hatred. He was like a feral animal, lost in rage and pain, and all Addie wanted to do was hold his hand. "Not when they're taken care of." Addie answered softly, feeling relieved when the Doctor visibly stopped shaking at her words. However, his eyes still remained fixed straight on the screen, and Addie reluctantly followed his example.

Dust - that's all there was. The humans on the screen had turned into golden particles before her eyes, and a small cloud of them floated uneasily in the air. Then, within seconds, they dispersed into the room.

"Doctor," Rose said slowly, not wanting to believe what she had just seen - what they had _all_ just seen, "what happened?"

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Davros explained triumphantly.

"The stars are going out." Rose's lips quivered.

"The twenty-seven planets." The Doctor continued, his voice straining. "They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength."

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation." Davros was shouting now, as joyful as a Dalek could ever be. "This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

For a moment, Addie felt an overwhelming surge of fear: fear for her friends, for the human race, for all of existence. Things weren't looking so great, and with the Doctor still avoiding her eyes, Addie felt at a loss at what to do next. There was always some sort of plan, wasn't there? Well, not a plan, per say, but an inkling, at least. Addie opened her mouth to call out the Doctor's name again, and then bit her lip. He wouldn't respond to her anyways, not with whatever was going through his mind at the moment.

She was taken out of her self-deprecating thoughts when the screen above began transmitting their friend's face. Addie instantly straightened up at the serious look in Martha's eyes; they were stone cold, and Addie knew that Martha meant business.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?"

However, Martha's eyes glazed over the three of them, and Addie suddenly realized that though they could see her, she could not see them. It was just as well, because now, more than ever, Martha was looking like a soldier. Addie didn't have to look at the Doctor to see the guilt on his face. No, she knew that any minute now, he would lash out at someone due to the heavy weight on his hearts.

Sure enough, he acted exactly as she had predicted. "Put me through!" He spat, whipping his head back to face Davros.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros announced.

Behind him, Dalek Caan repeated manically, "The Children of Time will gather, and two of them will die."

Addie's heart skipped a beat at the repetition of the morbid prophecy, and before she could stop herself, the words slipped out again. "He's a broken record, that one."

"Addie." The Doctor growled warningly, hating the way she flinched at the sound of his voice. Rassilon, another thing to be guilty for. He couldn't even speak to her properly, let alone protect her. She tentatively tried to meet his eyes again, but the Doctor knew that if he made eye contact with her, he would become undone and his suffering would be on display for all to see. "Put me through!" He demanded to Davros instead, choosing to push away his feelings for just a while longer. Inevitably, it would blow up in his face, but he chose to ignore that fact, as well.

Surprisingly, Davros did as he was asked. Martha's pleading eyes suddenly focused on them, and a pained grimace came on her face. "Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to."

The Doctor could barely hold eye contact with his former companion before he had to avert his eyes again. Although he didn't know what Martha was up to, the fact that she had to apologize to him before she even explained her plan was worrying enough. Davros clapped gleefully at the Doctor's almost tangible guilt. "Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent."

Martha took a deep breath in, encouraged by Addie's small nod. "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it."

Addie's brows creased, and she looked at Rose anxiously. "That sounds German. Is that German?"

Rose could only shrug helplessly as the Doctor blurted, "Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?"

"There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust." Martha answered, the tremble in her voice becoming replaced by cold determination. "If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

The Doctor's face twisted, aghast. "What? Who invented that? Well, some German called Osterhagen, I suppose." Addie bit back a smile at that; _there_ was the Doctor she knew, and he had somewhat acknowledged her comment about Germany, which meant that he wasn't totally ignoring her. "Martha, are you insane?"

Oh, right. Martha had just threatened to blow up the planet. That was bad.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." Now, it was Martha avoiding the Doctor's eyes. She knew that this was wrong, that it went against everything the Doctor had ever told them, but there was no other option.

However, the Doctor disagreed. "That's never an option." He commented, his voice nearly a whisper.

Addie, too, was horrified as the reality of what Martha held in her hand hit her. All human life could be extinguished, just like that. There would be no humans left to create that wonderful future the Doctor had shown them. There would be no digihumans, no humans at the end of the universe, and heck, even no Cassandra. Life for all of time and space would be irreversibly changed, and the gaping holes left behind could never, ever be filled.

"Martha…" Addie trailed off, lost for words. She understood the position Martha was in, and while she disagreed with her actions, she couldn't offer her another solution. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't. Don't argue with me, you two." Martha closed her eyes for a brief moment to recollect herself and drew her shoulders back. "Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

Addie gaped in shock. Martha was threatening the lives of all the humans in existence - all those precious human lives whom she had tried again and again to save. "Martha, this isn't what we do." Addie reminded her cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" Rose laughed breathlessly, pleased by Martha's initiative. "She's good."

Before the two of them could stop themselves, Addie and the Doctor automatically exchanged a glance; one filled with pain and disbelief at what the two former companions were discussing. They didn't get it. How did they not understand, after everything they'd been through?

But the both of them knew the answer. They just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Who's that?" Martha's interest was piqued as she focused on the blonde.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler."

Martha's eyes widened almost comically. "Oh, my God. They've told me all about you."

Rose's face fell slightly at the insinuated inclusion of Addie. "Oh, they have. That's… good." And she supposed it was. The Doctor had found someone to fill the hole in his hearts, but hers still remained open. Maybe it was time to fix that.

A Dalek's voice rang throughout the room. "Second transmission, internal."

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me?"

Addie grinned happily as Jack appeared on the screen. Granted, she knew he had been fine, but it was good to see that he had somewhat escaped from the Daleks.

"Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off." Jack brandished an object in one hand and Addie's stun gun in the other.

"He's still alive." Rose gasped joyfully, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God. That, that's my mum."

Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith and Sarah Jane were on the screen, as well. Addie spared them a smile, though she hadn't ever met them personally.

"And Mickey." The Doctor confirmed, worried and yet trying to force a feeling of positivity. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up." Jack pointed Addie's stun gun at the Warp Star, and instantly, all the happiness Addie had felt drained from her body. He would use her stun gun to destroy them all.

The Doctor, too, felt his hearts drop. "You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me." Sarah Jane answered, holding her hands up placatingly as she stepped forward. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible." Davros interrupted, rolling forward. "That face. After all these years."

"Davros." Sarah Jane said evenly. "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"

He certainly did. "Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

Sarah Jane shook with barely repressed rage. "And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star…" She swallowed harshly. "It gets opened."

"I'll do it." Jack supported her. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

Addie stared blankly at the five people on the screens, then shot a forlorn glance at Rose when she cheered, "Now that's what I call a ransom."

Would Addie ever have been able to do what these humans were doing, then? Even the beloved companions of the Doctor had the capacity to do… this. At that moment, Addie had never identified less with the human race, and if she had been asked to open her fob watch right then and there, she may have very well done it. Like the Doctor, she was a coward, not a killer, and she didn't know if she could ever be.

It was then that Addie suddenly understood what the Doctor had gone through on the Game Station: everything would always come down to this decision. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't have all those deaths on her conscience, not when she had tried so hard to save just _one_ human life and felt how fantastic it was to protect that single person, let alone an entire planet.

Addie admired the six of them for their strength, she really did, but she couldn't help but feel like there was a new chasm separating her and the Doctor from the former companions.

She felt a pang in her chest as she remembered who was missing. Oh, God, she missed Donna. Donna would know what to do, because, right now, as Addie worriedly looked over at the Doctor again, she was struck by panic. His jaw was set, and he was glaring determinedly at the floor.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros proclaimed.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him." Dalek Caan squealed, tentacles wiggling.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun." Davros continued. "But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"Hey." Addie spat as soon as he finished, growing frustrated when the Doctor still didn't look at her. "Doctor, I'm talking to you. Look at me." He finally did as told and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Am I a weapon?" He instantly shook his head. "Are they weapons?" He hesitated briefly, then shook his head again upon reflection. "You and I both know that they're all trying to help. Just because we're cowards, it doesn't mean that they have to be." His eyes softened the tiniest bit, and she finished with a self-deprecating quirk of her lips, "Coward over killer any day, right, Doctor?"

"Famous last words." The Doctor muttered, and Addie let out a bark of laughter.

"How very touching." Davros drawled, putting himself between their two pillar cages. He didn't like how this ginger girl had so easily been able to distract the Doctor from his speech. "If I may continue?" Without waiting for a response, he picked up where he had left off. "Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" The Doctor was instantly thrown back into guilt again.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here." Rose spoke up, feeling rather ashamed of herself, now.

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?" Davros commented.

"Now, multiply that number by ten thousand, and you've got how many people have been saved in your name." Addie countered, not even flinching when Davros stopped in front of her cage threateningly.

"The Doctor." Davros growled as he remained facing Addie. She glared back at him, arms crossed juvenilely across her chest. "The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

"And so have I. Now, who do you think knows you better?" Addie cocked her head. "Him… Or me?"

There was an uneasy silence, and Addie's bravado started to drain away. Who was she kidding? Why had she spoken up like that? Then, a thought struck her: more importantly, why hadn't anyone else spoken up for him?

Suddenly bolstered again, Addie blurted, "Because we know the Doctor. No, he's not perfect. He's not a warrior. He's not a murderer. He is not a good man." Addie swallowed, as she made eye contact with all of his former companions. "But he _is_ a healer, and he has healed all of us. And I know, I _know_ , that none of you regret your time with him. Not even for a minute. Because, for a short, glorious moment, you got to be the one to help him save all those lives." A burning feeling built up in the back of her throat as she finally made eye contact with the man she loved. "And you wouldn't trade that for the world."

Addie looked on defiantly as all the former companions reacted to her words. Jack lowered the Warp Star slightly, and Rose was shifting her feet, but nodded firmly at Addie when she finished speaking. They were with her. They were with _him,_ and they always had been, but the Doctor needed to be reminded of that every now and then. He was not alone, Addie realized, and neither was she. The chasm between the two of them and the others began to shrink as the ground beneath her feet began to feel more solid. They were in this together. How had she ever thought otherwise?

Then, the stupid Red Dalek decided to interrupt them. "Enough. Engage defense zero five."

And, just like that, their bonding moment was destroyed.

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha threatened, holding up the Osterhagen Key again.

This time, the Daleks were having none of that. "Transmat engaged." One droned.

All Martha could manage to gasp out was a brief protest before she was transported to where they were being held prisoner. Jack and company, too, appeared just beside them.

"Come to join the party?" Addie joked dryly as they tried to gain their balance. "Fashionably late as always, aren't you, Jack?"

"Good to see you, too, Tiger. All out of dramatic speeches, I see." Jack mocked her, and she flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Just saving them for later." Addie answered, shifting her eyes to look at Davros.

"Good," Jack huffed as he slowly raised his hands in surrender, "because we're gonna need them."

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros snarled.

The five not in cages exchanged wary glances, and the Doctor spoke up for the first time since Addie's speech. "Do as he says."

Reluctantly, they lowered themselves to the ground. Addie tentatively touched the side of her pillar again and barely repressed a snarl of frustration. She was still trapped.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses." Davros sat before them gleefully, luxuriating in his assured victory. "Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field. Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels." The Red Dalek boomed.

It seemed that his voice was the trigger to throw the Doctor back into action. "You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!" Davros cackled, lost in manic ecstasy. His words seemed to trigger something in Addie's mind - it touched a memory long gone, but the echo of it still remained.

"Knock on wood." Addie mused quietly, a sly smile coming on her face as Davros turned sharply towards her, his laughter dying down.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain." Davros ordered.

"That wood." Addie nodded her head in the direction of where a blue box was starting to materialize, relief coating her voice. "Right over there."

Davros tensed, but slowly turned around at the sound of the grinding engine.

"But that's…" The Doctor was flabbergasted.

"Impossible." Davros breathed, his fingers clutching onto the armrests for dear life.

A breeze ruffled Addie's hair and she took a deep breath in, then exhaled. "Improbable." Addie corrected, sharing an excited grin with the Doctor.

Then, the door to the TARDIS opened, and the Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Wait, what?" Addie gaped, her brows furrowing. She quickly confirmed that the Doctor was still standing next to her in his own pillar, then stared back at the Doctor in the TARDIS. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Brilliant." Jack said in awe.

The Doctor 2.0 stepped out of the light from the TARDIS, and Addie could see the difference between him and her Doctor. Both of them had that depth in their eyes, but while her Doctor's eyes were sad in their suffering, the new Doctor's eyes were fiery with fury. Plus, he had a gun in his hands, which certainly added to her assumptions. This was a younger version of the Doctor - it had to be for him to be that… that… she didn't know the word for it.

Running towards them, the Doctor 2.0 only made it about halfway before he was shot down and put into his own cage. The gizmo gun dropped with a clatter as the Doctor 2.0 writhed on the floor, and Addie felt like retching at the twisted hatred and pain on the Doctor 2.0's face. How could the same person be so different and yet so alike?

Addie tore her gaze away from the man on the floor when she heard another set of footsteps coming from the TARDIS. "Donna!" Addie cried out, and instantly tried to go over to her. She hissed as she collided with the invisible wall again, and frustratedly slammed the cell with her palm. Donna was okay! Thank God, she didn't know what she would do without her best friend.

But Donna was on a mission and made a beeline for the dropped gun. "Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!"

Davros lifted a finger and Addie's eyes widened. "Donna, put it down!"

Donna opened her mouth confusedly, but before she had time to say anything, she was thrown across the room by the electricity coming from Davros' fingertips. She collapsed into a heap against the control panel and her head fell limply to the side.

Addie stared at her friend's unconscious form, a sense of numbness overtaking her. It wore off within seconds, though, and then she felt a toiling wave of rage - one that was only unleashed when the people closest to her were threatened. "I'm going to _kill_ you!" Addie screeched. "Let me _out!_ "

Meanwhile, the Doctor was addressing Donna worriedly. "Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?"

"Destroy the weapon." Davros ordered carelessly. He was more focused on something else. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic." He then rolled over to Addie's light cage and turned it off. "All except for one. This one has power; power in words."

Addie's fury was suddenly doused. For some reason, she suddenly wanted the cage back on; at least then she would have the illusion of safety again.

"How come there are two of you?" Rose hastily asked, seeing the look on Addie's face. The Doctor, too, was watching the ginger girl and he was leaning forward slightly, like a cat about to pounce. Rose didn't even think he noticed the way he had automatically tensed once Addie was being threatened. "Doctor?" She prodded, her voice turning sharp.

"Human biological metacrisis." The Doctor bit out, eyeing Addie carefully as he tried to figure out why Davros had turned her cage off. "Never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

"Stand witness, Time Lord." Davros proclaimed, nudging Addie forward as she shot him a dirty look. "Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and... Oh. The end of the universe has come." Another Dalek came up behind Addie and twitched its arm at her. "And now, it is time to fulfill the prophecy."

"Don't." The Doctor hissed, his hearts racing in his chest.

"Time for the flower to die." Davros cackled. "Do it!"

"Don't you dare!"

Addie shut her eyes as she contemplated what to do next.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

Addie instinctively ducked to the floor, but it hadn't been necessary. A blaring alarm sounded out from around them and she exhaled as the attention went away from her. _Me and my big mouth._

"Oh... Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous backfeed reversal loop?" Donna called out, getting everyone's attention. They all gaped at her incredulously, and she smugly flicked a switch. "That button there!"

Instantly, the screen showing all of the planets shut off and the Daleks flew into a panic. "System in shutdown! Detonation negative! Explain! Explain! Explain!"

Addie was frozen in place on the ground, feeling strangely uncomfortable. Yes, Donna had just saved all of them, but it was almost as if the Doctor's words had just come out of her mouth.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor remarked, flabbergasted. He waited for Addie to reprimand him like she usually did whenever someone demeaned Donna, and was slightly shocked when she remained silent. He quickly looked over at her and noticed the small furrow between her eyebrows. Ah, so she was deducting, then. He was, as well, but he hid it much better than she did. No, Addie was an open book - at least, she was to him (most of the time).

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?" Donna laughed, and Addie relaxed slightly. _That_ was one hundred percent a Donna Noble comment, nickname and all.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros spat, preparing his electric beam.

Donna merely raised an eyebrow before flipping another switch. Davros screeched in agony as his own charge was turned against him.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?" Donna commented casually.

Addie shook her head in amazement as she got to her feet. "I want some of whatever she's having."

"Exterminate her!"

The Daleks surrounded Donna, but she didn't look too concerned. She tapped away busily at the keyboard even as the Doctor and his companions grew increasingly alarmed.

But they needn't have worried. "Weapons nonfunctional." A Dalek bleated.

"What?" Donna tilted her head cheekily. "Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth several times. "How did you work that out? You…"

"Time Lord!" The Doctor 2.0 spoke up from across the room, and their heads all whipped to face him. "Part Time Lord!"

"Part human! Oh, yes!" Donna finished triumphantly. "That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna!"

Addie's eyes widened. It all made sense now. Yet, she couldn't shake the worry that weighed on her. Was this how Donna would be for the rest of her life? Part Time Lord, part human? Somehow, she knew that it would have to come with a price.

"The DoctorDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorDonna!" The Doctor realized. Addie noted that he hadn't sounded overly enthusiastic; ah, so it wasn't just her, then.

Donna winked in response. "Holding cells deactivated. _And_ seal the Vault." Addie let out a cheer as everyone else's cell disappeared. Truth be told, she had forgotten that hers had already been taken down. Donna waited for them impatiently. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work! And you!" Addie started as Donna called her out. "Come here and give me a hug, hey? Always waste time when you haven't got any, right?"

Needing no further encouragement, Addie rushed over into Donna's waiting arms and squeezed her tightly. She knew that the hug couldn't last long, and how _could_ she have known that it would be the last hug she would ever receive from her best friend? No, if she had known, she would have held on longer, the planet be damned. She would have clutched tighter onto Donna's faux leather jacket and cried. Oh, God, she would have cried for an eternity.

But she didn't, and she couldn't, and so she released Donna as Davros screeched, "Stop them! Get them away from the controls!"

Donna grabbed Addie's hand and guided her to a dial. Her own hand pushed a button and she nodded at Addie. "Aaaaand spin."

Addie took her cue and gleefully spun the dial clockwise, then counterclockwise. The Daleks wheeled around helplessly and even Addie's worries couldn't keep her laughter at bay. This was too hilarious to ignore.

Donna watched on proudly. That was what they did, she and Addie; they looked out for each other, and they always would. "Look at you, the great Dalek tamer."

"Says the person who did all the work." Addie countered between giggles.

Scrunching up her nose, Donna enunciated, " _Well,_ it was just a trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator."

Addie blinked once. "It's all the same to me."

"But that's brilliant!" The Doctor 2.0 spoke up, his head peeking over the console nearby.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor agreed, shooting a bewildered Addie a wink. _He certainly bounced back quickly_.

"Because you two, you were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... Let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you?" Donna held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!"

" _Now,_ she admits it." Addie muttered, wincing as Donna lifted a hand to whack her shoulder. "Don't absorb too much of the Doctor's ego or you'll become just as unbearable as he is."

"Oi!" Both of the Doctors chimed. The Doctor sent his counterpart a warning glance, which he took in stride with a small scoff. If the Doctor thought that the Doctor 2.0 was interested in this ginger girl, he was sorely mistaken. No, the Doctor 2.0 sent a brief glance over at Rose, he was still hung up on the girl who had absorbed all of the time vortex to save him.

"System malfunction!"

"Motor casing interference!"

The Red Dalek looked around almost helplessly from the platform above. "What is happening? Explain!"

"Come on then, boys, we've got twenty seven planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!"

"Anything I can do to help?" Addie leaned forward.

"Go and play bumper cars." Donna nodded in the Daleks' direction. Addie beamed excitedly and moved to leave, but was surprised when she felt a hand reach out and grab her shirt.

"Doctor?" Addie questioned confusedly.

He made eye contact with her, then focused back on his task. "Stay with me." The unsaid word that Addie had seen in his eyes hung in the air between them: _Please._

She threw her hands up frustratedly, watching as Jack tossed a gun to Mickey. "Doctor, I'm useless here."

"You do more than you know." He mumbled, drawing her to his side. Addie resigned herself to doing nothing, though she let a pleased flush come over her face. He needed her, and she was all too happy to oblige.

"Addie, catch!"

She fumbled with the object that Jack had tossed at her. "My stun gun!" She cheered. Then, her eyes narrowed as she drew it up. Maybe there _was_ something she could do. "Time for a little target practice."

Addie fired off a beam at Davros and hissed disappointedly when it missed. She was even more frustrated when the second one ricocheted around the room, but was incredibly shocked when it made its way back to her target. The laser hit Davros right in the forehead by sheer luck (or so Addie thought). But the Doctor had seen it all and a surge of hope rose in his hearts. That was her Time Lady self leaking through, just as his had done back in 1913 with the tennis ball.

"Ready? And reverse!"

One by one, the planets began to disappear from the Medusa Cascade and returned home.

"Off you go, Clom!" The Doctor announced.

"Back home, Adipose 3!" The Doctor 2.0 added.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!" Donna proclaimed.

"Ha!" The Doctor barked, squeezing Addie's hand. "We need more power!"

Donna nodded and busied herself with the controls as Rose approached them confusedly. "Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?"

"It's the DoctorDonna." Addie stated the obvious. Truthfully, she was finding it hard to articulate her thoughts at the moment. The Doctor was holding her hand when he didn't have to and they were on the Dalek Crucible and it had been a very long day.

"Yeah, I've got that, thanks." Rose rolled her eyes jokingly. "Care to elaborate?"

Donna picked up where she left off, gesturing distractedly at the Doctor. "He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he," Donna pointed at the Doctor 2.0, "grew out of that, but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human... Part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor."

"His charm?" Addie said dryly, not able to resist.

"I got his mind!" Donna corrected.

"So, there's three of you?" Sarah Jane clarified.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack commented dazedly, then his features sharpened into a smirk. "But I bet you Addie can."

"Jack, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Addie threatened, turning a bright red under everyone's amused and disgusted expressions.

"Ooh, kinky."

Addie opened her mouth when the Doctor hastily interrupted. "You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain." Dalek Caan giggled, and their attentions all turned towards him. "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." The Doctor continued warily.

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Dalek Caan confirmed.

And, just their luck, Davros regained consciousness enough to throw in his two cents. "You betrayed the Daleks?" He spat groggily.

"I saw the Daleks - what we have done, throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'No more!'" Dalek Caan's voice lost a little of its mad edge.

A shadow fell across the room and Jack hurriedly blurted, "Heads up!"

The Red Dalek from earlier descended from the platform above. "Davros! You have betrayed us!" His voice boomed and echoed across the room.

"It was Dalek Caan!" Davros protested meekly.

The Red Dalek didn't seem to hear him. "The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" He shot off a beam that exploded some machinery nearby. Sparks flew through the air and everyone hastily ducked, not knowing where the Dalek's next attack would land.

"Like I was saying," Jack called out, bringing the Red Dalek's attention back to him, "feel this!"

He cocked his large gun and fired off a laser at the Red Dalek, causing it to shatter with a cloud of smoke. Everyone instantly straightened up once the threat was destroyed and the Doctors scrambled over to the broken machinery.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnetron. And there's only one planet left." The Doctor groaned, rolling his eyes ironically. "Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS."

He leapt to his feet and shot inside the blue box.

"Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell." The Doctor 2.0 muttered to himself, pointedly ignoring the remaining Daleks in the room.

"The prophecy must complete." Dalek Caan asserted.

"The prophecy must not complete." Addie sniffed, shrugging away his ominous words. She didn't want to think about any of their deaths.

Surprisingly, Davros agreed. "Don't listen to him."

"Hey, I did not ask for your support!" Addie pointed at him angrily.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor." Dalek Caan blinked once at the Doctor 2.0.

The Doctor 2.0 blinked back in realization. "He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped."

Addie couldn't agree more, but she didn't want the responsibility of the extermination of an entire race to weigh on any version of the Doctor's hearts. "Doctor, I think you should reconsider."

She was shocked when he scoffed at her, a little bit of the Donna side coming through. "Oh, and you think you can tell me what to do?"

"No!" Addie retorted instantly. She didn't know what else to say, and so Donna intervened.

"Just, just wait for the Doctor." Donna held her hands up placatingly.

His eyes darkened. "I am the Doctor." Then, before any of them could do anything about it, he began the destruction of the Crucible. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!" He wrenched his hand back and the entire ship started to shudder as Daleks self-combusted all around them.

All Addie could think, as she watched the Doctor 2.0 puff himself up with pride at the destruction he had wrought, was that he may have been the Doctor, but he wasn't _her_ Doctor.

* * *

Of course, their motley group managed to save the Earth. Again. They had looped the Torchwood Rift around the TARDIS and had pulled the planet back to its designated spot, and now, after much celebration, it was time to say goodbye.

The first one to leave the TARDIS was Sarah Jane. Addie had hugged her tightly after the disaster was over, and that had been when both women realized that they had never formally met. Addie quite liked Sarah Jane, and it seemed the feelings were mutual.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man." Sarah Jane commented, closing the TARDIS door behind her as she went outside with the Doctor. "But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth, and we both you've got something special with that girl." She paused, enjoying the slightly awkward expression on his face. "Oh, come on. It's so obvious. Is she a Time Lady?"

"Sort of." The Doctor scratched the back of his head, seeing no harm in answering her question. "Not yet. She will be."

"Well, Doctor, let me give you some advice, if I may?" Sarah Jane stepped forward seriously. "Don't rush her. Let her choose when to make the change."

The Doctor smiled down at her fondly and pulled her into a hug. "My Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane closed her eyes wistfully and forced herself to let go. At first, it was difficult to add some excitement in her voice, but at the thought of returning home to her son, she found that she didn't have to pretend anymore. "Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you!"

She waved at him one last time and turned around to go back to her life, but she couldn't help but notice something.

He hadn't responded to her advice, had he?

Well, she heaved a sigh as her boots clicked on the pavement, he would just have to find out the hard way.

* * *

 ** _Hello!_**

 ** _Yikes, I thought I was gonna scream at the end of this chapter. There's a whole lot of talking and not a whole lot of moving around. Truth be told, I don't really like this arc, but it is necessary. I couldn't really skip over a lot of it, so, of course, I decided to make it more dramatic instead. Addie's making speeches? Heaven forbid. I actually both cringed and got goosebumps simultaneously while writing her speech; it felt a little too Mary Sue for me. However, the Doctor seemed to enjoy it, didn't he? Grabbing onto her shirt and all... ;)_**

 ** _I just had to end on a slightly ominous note. I'm sure you all know what's coming next._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope your lives have been going pretty swell! I literally just finished this chapter a few minutes ago, so I'm glad I managed to meet my deadline. Also... Over 300 followers?! I'm honored, you guys D: Thank you so, so much for sticking with this story and for all of your support. I love all of your reviews and I hope it's not annoying for you to have to scroll past them at the beginning of each chapter._**

 ** _Unfortunately, there is no preview again, but I hope the cliffhanger I left you will suffice._**

 ** _Have a lovely week!_**

 ** _\- Entitea_**


	25. Stuck

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Stuck**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **E-man-dy-S:**_ _ **Thank you for the review! Your fear is definitely valid. Here's the next update! I've managed to get it up a couple weeks early :)**_

 _ **heroherondaletotherescue:**_ _ **Thanks! That whole chapter was so sad to write because of Donna's impending future :( It was even harder writing this chapter - let me tell you, this one will really hurt your heart. It definitely hurt mine. Unfortunately, there are still a few more chapters before Ten becomes Eleven, and the worst is yet to come, so you have that to look forward to XD At least he has Addie... Or does he? You'll soon see ;)**_

 _ **That's Balderdash:**_ _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Hainako:**_ _ **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, because I felt like it was pretty weak, to be honest. I did enjoy Addie's speech, though. And yes, I'll miss Donna too :'( As you've probably guessed, this is when we say goodbye to her. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _ **It's definitely been fun trying to create unpredictable twists in FSA. I think my favorite one was that Addie was the one to give herself the t-shirt and that she's actually not from a parallel universe. Thank you for your review :) Hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **TheQuietDragon:**_ _ **It has! Welcome back! Thank you for taking the time to find my story again, and thank you for your review! Glad you liked the chapter :) Hope you like this one just as much, if not more. I really enjoyed writing this one, as you can probably see by the fact that I've managed to upload it earlier than usual. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **ShadowTeir:**_ _ **Don't worry - Addie doesn't need to physically hit the Doctor to make him realize his mistakes. No, she'll do something much more painful and he'll sulk for a while and then come to regret his actions ;) I think he assumes that everyone would leap at the opportunity to become a Time Lord/Lady, and he's just blinded by loneliness. Addie tries to tell him he isn't alone, but she doesn't fully understand, either, even if she thinks she does. Truthfully, they're both just being selfish. They'll come around... Eventually. But, before then, the "snap" occurs. It actually happens in this chapter, so you have plenty of angst to look forward to. As far as Addie's next regeneration goes... I can tell you that it won't happen until after season 5, so there's still a while before then. Anyways. here's a surprise update! I got super into writing this chapter and before I knew it, I had finished it with two weeks to spare. So, I figured, why not post it early? Let me know what you think, and thank you, as always, for your wonderful reviews! I really do love reading them :)**_

 _ **DarkBalance:**_ _ **Your review made me remember the Pompeii arc where Addie was defending the Doctor from Donna, so I can see what you mean. I feel more reassured now XD But yeah, last chapter was mostly canon. There'll be a departure from the Doctor Who storyline in this one, though, which is refreshing. There'll also be a return of an old friend. I hope I manage to surprise you with that one. I can promise you that Addie will be getting a whole lot more of the "Tiger Lily" nickname once Eleven comes around. I did briefly consider having Donna develop romantic feelings for Addie, but then I figured that wouldn't make sense and it would also change the friendship they had. It'll be hard for Addie to become close friends with anyone else after Donna leaves... She's going to need a long time to move on from that. But, yes! I love that fanfic - it's definitely one of my favorites. It's very well-written.**_

 _ **Winter break is coming, but before then is Thanksgiving break (as I am American). I get a few days off this week from Wednesday-Friday. You too! Stay warm! I live in California, so I don't have to worry much about that XD Enjoy!**_

 _ **WizardingWhovian:**_ _ **Honestly, though XD There's some romantic progression between them in that arc, which is why I think you'll absolutely hate me at the end of this chapter... Enjoy (?)**_

* * *

"I told you, no teleport." The Doctor warned Jack, deactivating his bracelet. "And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

Jack rolled his eyes and sent a _look_ to Addie, and she repressed a giggle. She had come out of the TARDIS to say goodbye to them, and it went without saying that Addie's run with the Doctor was not over yet; in fact, all of them knew it would be a very, very long time before that happened.

Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"You still staying with this bozo?" Jack teased, and Addie shrugged, pretending to eye the man warily.

"I suppose." She mused, making the Doctor stiffen. Addie nudged him jokingly, but didn't feel confident enough to reach down for his hand. "Nah, we've been through a lot together. I don't think we'll be letting go of each other any time soon."

Martha watched on, feeling her heart swell at the way the Doctor's slow grin stretched across his face and how Addie's eyes twinkled up at him in return. What a change that made from the last time she had said goodbye to the two of them: now, Addie had been much more confident in her answer.

"Well," Jack coughed, feeling uncomfortable with their emotional PDA, "you know where to find me, Adds." He let his eyes flicker down at her knees, and then winked at her. Addie's jaw fell open and she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"You…!" She finally gasped. "You knew?"

"That looks like some nasty road rash." Jack repeated knowingly. "Have your doctor treat it for you, hey?" He tweaked her nose affectionately and turned away. "See you later, tiger."

Addie stared after him for a minute and let out another exasperated laugh. "That guy…" She turned her attention to Martha and her eyes sharpened. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

Martha held up her hands defensively. "Promise."

The two girls hugged again, and Martha took advantage of the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "Don't be afraid."

Addie pulled back as she suddenly recalled that Martha knew about her future. She had known about the fob watch all along, hadn't she?

Did people enjoy seeing her look bewildered?

Martha hurried to catch up with Jack, who had paused a few feet away to wait for her. Then, the TARDIS door creaked open again and Mickey stepped out.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor called out.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose." Mickey explained, but Addie knew that was not the whole story. His eyes wandered over to where Martha and Jack were and Addie connected the dots.

"What will you do?"

"Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch." Mickey flashed them a grin. "See you, boss, bossette. Hey, you two!" He ran off to the other two.

"Did he just call me…" Addie wondered.

The Doctor nodded, scrunching his face up. "Yeah, he did."

Addie smiled and punched the Doctor's shoulder lightly. "I expect you to call me that from now on."

"What, 'bossette'?" The Doctor questioned, pulling the TARDIS door and holding it open for her. After she passed through, he shut it gently.

"Yep." She popped the last syllable.

"Oh, all right. Maybe that can be your new title." The Doctor teased, and suddenly, Addie's merriment died down. He didn't notice, however, as he started to pilot the TARDIS to their last destination.

"Yeah, something like that." She trailed off, feeling the ground shudder beneath her feet. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. "So… Darlig Ulv Stranden?"

"Where's that?" Rose spoke up from where she had been chatting with the Doctor 2.0. It had felt just like old times, and it was slightly disconcerting to see the Doctor and Addie joking as closely as she and the Doctor 2.0 had just been doing. Truth be told, she knew where the Doctor was taking them, but she didn't want to believe it.

"In English, it's better known as Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor landed the TARDIS determinedly. "End of the line."

"Always so dramatic." Donna muttered, causing Addie to start in surprise. "Of course, not as dramatic as the New Doctor. He's got a bit of me in him, now, and we both know how badly that'll go over."

"No kidding." Addie agreed, once she had calmed her racing heart. "I suppose I'd better go and say goodbye to Rose and company. I suspect she'll want a private farewell with the Doctor."

With that, she walked over towards the blonde girl, completely missing Donna's low exhale in pain. Her head was twinging like it was about to explode, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle.

"Rose." Addie called, and the other girl turned to face her, arms already open in preparation.

"Oh, I'll miss you." Rose admitted, squeezing her tightly. "We've only just met, and we have so much to catch up on. It doesn't feel right to say goodbye so soon."

"There's never a right time to say goodbye." Addie half-smiled, releasing Rose with a sense of heaviness in her limbs. "All we can wish for is a 'see you later.'"

Rose chuckled at the cliche, swallowing back tears. "You're good for him, you know." She finally managed to get out after ensuring that everyone else had exited the TARDIS. "And I suspect that he's just as good for you. You're good together." She nodded once, almost to convince herself, then gave Addie a watery smile. "And that's good. I'm happy for you."

Addie's heart nearly broke. "Oh, Rose…"

Rose shook her head. "I know you're still in denial - trust me, I _know._ " She laughed. "But there'll come a time, soon, when you'll understand. I think the Doctor already has."

"It seems that everyone wants to give me a cryptic message before they leave." Addie joked, now feeling a familiar burn at the back of her throat. "You know, out there is a man who feels the same way about you."

"Don't say that." Rose instantly denied her words, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Please, just, don't say that."

Addie looked at Rose fondly. "Rose Tyler. The Bad Wolf. Since when have you been afraid of anything?"

"Since always." Rose deadpanned, causing Addie to flush.

"Fair point." Addie waved her hands awkwardly to Rose's immense amusement. "Just... Get out there and be _fantastic_. Save lives, defend the planet, and all that."

"Aye, aye." Rose gave the girl her classic tongue-in-teeth grin. "I'll see you later."

And Addie really hoped she would.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Addie cheered as Donna and the Doctor came back into the TARDIS. She knew they were both feeling quite sad, and she was, as well, but it was her job to cheer them up. "So, where are we off to next?"

It worked for one of them.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?" Donna put her hands on her hips exaggeratedly, hiding another flinch of pain.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor countered slowly. He hadn't missed that brief shiver, and he knew that if Addie hadn't desperately been trying to pretend that everything was fine, she wouldn't have missed it either.

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine." Donna tapped her skull knowingly. "Let me tell you, you've got a lot of emotions swirling around in that head of yours."

"And how does that feel?" The Doctor pushed, earning a sharp look from Addie.

"Stop it." She pleaded, her faked merriment rapidly disappearing.

But the Doctor knew it was only a matter of time.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary." Donna suddenly gasped out for air, then brushed off the incident. "I'm fine." She said breezily. "Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton." Donna collapsed onto the console, her arms gripping the coral weakly.

"Oh, my God." Addie breathed out. Damn, the tears were back again. She didn't know if she could hold them back this time.

"Do you know what's happening?" The Doctor asked sadly.

"Yeah." Donna's tearstained face turned to look up at him.

"There's never been a human Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why."

"Because there can't be." Donna finished. Her resolve suddenly strengthened and she pushed herself off the console. "I want to stay."

"Look at me. Donna, look at me." The Doctor said sharply as Donna refused to make eye contact with him.

"Addie, tell him." Donna begged, turning her watery eyes on the ginger girl. "I can't leave. I just _can't_."

Addie's tears finally spilled over down her cheeks, and Donna saw that for the refusal it was. "Donna, I don't want you to die." She choked out. "I can already see it happening."

And it was true; the spitfire of a woman had finally been doused.

"I was going to be with you forever." Donna's lower lip quivered as she accepted the hand Addie offered her.

"I know." The Doctor's eyes betrayed his torment.

"The rest of my life, travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna." Donna released Addie's hand in realization. "No. Oh, my God. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back." She pleaded frantically, her entire body trembling. Donna wished she hadn't let go of Addie's hand; it had been her anchor, and now, she was drifting.

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry." The Doctor's voice cracked as he grasped her shoulders. "But we had the best of times."

"No." Donna whimpered, bowing her head.

"The best…" He repeated morosely. "Goodbye."

"No, no, no." Donna's eyes flew open in panic as she felt her memories getting drained away. It was all drifting apart, and the image of the Doctor and his Tiger Lily was becoming more and more blurred, until it started to lose color entirely. "Please. Please. No. No."

Then, she felt herself falling, but there were arms around her. Addie's arms.

"No." She protested softly, one last time, but knew it was futile. At least she could have this small comfort, while the best part of her died in the other girl's embrace. It's just sleep, she tried to convince herself as everything turned to black, it's just sleep.

And with that, Donna Noble's eyes fluttered closed and she was gone.

Addie's hand mechanically stroked Donna's head, and though she knew it was over, she couldn't seem to stop herself. The tears kept pouring out, and her sobs got quieter, but hurt no less. She had lost her best friend, and she would never be able to talk to her again. Not in this body.

And it was stupid, _so_ stupid, but all Addie could think, as she let her tears fall onto Donna's beautiful hair, was that they would never get to have their shooting lesson with Jack.

"You can't break a pinky promise." Addie sobbed, clutching the strands of Donna's hair so tightly that she knew that it would hurt the woman if she had been awake. "You can't."

But Donna didn't reply, and all Addie received was a tentative hug from the Doctor and a sense of utter brokenness that would never be repaired.

* * *

Addie hadn't been able to bring herself to go inside with the Doctor. She didn't want to see the pain on Wilf's face or the stunned realization on Donna's mother's face that perhaps, she had been wrong, and that her daughter was _so much more_ than she had ever thought she would be. That would have been the worst part for Addie - knowing that Sylvia only truly realized Donna's value after it was too late.

"Stop it." Addie slapped her cheeks a little. Donna may not remember her or the Doctor, but that wouldn't change anything about her personality. She would still be the same spitfire she had always been, and Addie could only hope that she wouldn't relapse back into her low self-esteem.

Addie propped her chin in her hands as she leaned forward. Wilf would take care of her, she knew that much, at least.

Almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, Addie could hear the older man's voice coming from just outside the TARDIS.

"Oh, Doctor? What about you now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours." Wilf wondered, and Addie got up curiously, telling herself that it wasn't eavesdropping if they were speaking where they knew she could hear them.

"Oh, I've got Addie. We're a good team, she and I." The Doctor said reassuringly. "We're fine."

Addie creased her brows slightly. That last part had sounded like he was trying to convince himself, and clearly, she wasn't the only one unconvinced.

"I'll watch out for you, sir." Wilf vowed. "And let Addie know that I wouldn't mind a visit from her every now and then, either."

A small smile came on Addie's face at that. She would like that very much.

"You can't ever tell her." The Doctor warned, after pausing for a moment.

"No, no, no." Wilf agreed. "But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you both."

"Thank you." The Doctor answered softly. Addie could hear the crunch of snow beneath his feet as he turned around and approached the TARDIS, and she hastily scrambled back to go sit on the console steps. She had just managed to plop herself down when the Doctor entered. He eyed her knowingly, and Addie knew she had been caught.

"Sorry I didn't go in with you." Addie apologized as he brushed past her to pilot them away.

"Don't be." The Doctor replied tersely. He shut his eyes after he dematerialized the TARDIS and massaged his brow as Addie approached him. "I'm sorry. It's just hard."

"I know." Addie soothed, even as she felt like breaking down, herself. She knew that it would be awhile before she could get over Donna's departure. A thought struck her, then, and her heart suddenly felt heavy. "Is this how it always is?" She asked slowly. "Does it always hurt this much to say goodbye?"

The Doctor swallowed. "It never stops." He looked like he was about to fall apart, and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Addie, it hurts." His voice trembled. "It hurts so much."

Addie watched in a sort of shocked awe as a muffled sob broke through his lips. The Doctor was crying. She knew, of course, that he had cried before, but here, he was crying over the loss of Donna - over the loss of all of his companions - and he felt safe enough with her to let his facade fall.

"Oh, Doctor." Addie whispered, gathering him in her arms. He gladly tucked his head into the crook of her neck and she felt his tears pooling there, but she didn't mind. "I'm so sorry."

"Addie, please, don't ever leave me." His broken voice pleaded against her skin, and she shivered.

"I won't. You're stuck with me forever." Addie joked lightly, but warily skirted around the subject of her fob watch. The Doctor, however, was cheered up by the reminder and the flow of tears stopped as he pulled himself back up.

"I suppose I am." He cocked an eyebrow, trying to pretend that his breakdown hadn't happened. "Daughter of the Author."

"Don't call me that." Addie winced. "I've had enough of that from the prophets, thanks."

The Doctor relented, and there was silence for a minute. Then, he broached the topic she had been dreading. "So, now that the chaos has passed, what do you say we open that watch of yours, hey?"

Addie froze and anxiously fiddled with the chain of the necklace around her neck. "What, now?"

"Yes, now." The Doctor rolled his eyes in good humor, then noticed that Addie was not reciprocating the joy he was feeling. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." She hedged uncomfortably, knowing that there was no way out of this without an argument. He so desperately wanted to speak with someone of his own species again, and she knew that her worries paled in comparison to his need, but she was not willing to give herself up yet. She didn't want to die.

"Addie," He reached for her hand, and she let him hold it even as she looked up at him worriedly, "please, talk to me."

At that moment, his eyes were so earnest and so warm that Addie found herself blurting out, "I don't want to open the fob watch."

His eyes shut down and Addie instantly regretted everything. "What?"

"I'll be someone else. Doctor, this me will _die."_ She enunciated. "You know what it's like. You never want to leave your old self behind, and you _know_ how excruciatingly painful the regeneration is, particularly the change from human to Time Lord."

"But I do it anyways. I don't have a choice in the matter." The Doctor retorted, his sympathy quickly evaporating. "Addie, it's a part of a Time Lord's life. We all do it, and we're all scared, at first, but we get used to it."

Addie started to feel a cold fury building up in her bones at his dismissive tone. "So, you're just telling me to 'get over it'?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, I can't." She said shortly.

"Why not?" He snapped, and Addie straightened herself up, refusing to be cowed.

"You're asking me to sacrifice myself to make you feel better." Addie stated firmly. "Am I not enough as I am now?"

"No, and frankly, without your foreknowledge, you're useless." The Doctor was quivering with hurt and he lashed out at what he knew was her weakest point. He felt a flicker of regret at the way her expression crumpled, and at how her eyes searched his to see if he really felt what he had just said, but he continued on. "I sacrificed my people for the whole of the universe. Don't you think I deserve something in return?"

Addie felt all the air deflate from her body as the fight went out of her. "Maybe you deserve something, but you don't deserve me." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Take me back."

The Doctor's rage was temporarily paused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving until you become more rational." Addie stated, averting her eyes. She didn't like the Doctor like this. He was too much like the Doctor they had just left behind at Bad Wolf Bay, and she didn't want to be near him. This was not the man who had so fiercely protected her in the Library, who had soothed her tears on the Titanic; no, this was another man entirely.

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, of course, you're leaving." He wrenched a lever down and stalked to the other side of the console. "You were right about what you said on the Crucible: you are a coward. Worse, you're a liar." The TARDIS landed with a crash, almost as if she were upset about what was happening between the two. The Doctor's eyes were dark with anger. "Get out."

Addie hesitated, but as he stood there, tensed and clearly ready to spit out more insults at her, she turned away and left. The door opened for her silently and Addie stepped out into the snow without another look back. A loud slam echoed behind her, and then the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerializing filled the winter air. Addie stared vacantly in front of her, refusing to watch the TARDIS leave her behind again. She had chosen this. She was the one who had decided to leave.

"He'll be back." She commented to the night sky, her eyes tracing the stars with a keen desperation that only someone who was trying to convince herself of something could do. "He just needs some time to cool off."

But, even as Addie said those things, she knew that some lines had been crossed, and they could never be uncrossed. He had called her a coward, _and_ a liar. She didn't understand why she had been accused of being a liar, because it was a well-known fact between the two of them that she was an absolutely abominable liar. It didn't make sense.

Then, it hit her.

" _Addie, please, don't ever leave me."_

" _I won't. You're stuck with me forever."_

She had left him, just after she had vowed not to. He had cried into her shoulder, exposed himself emotionally to her, and then she had thrown it all back in his face.

"Oh, God." Addie brought a hand to her temple in disbelief. "What have I done?"

And, even though the Doctor was not there with her, she could feel the remnants of his tears freeze up on her skin - a reminder of the guilt she would carry with her for the next two months she spent alone on Earth.

* * *

It had taken her a minute to realize exactly where the Doctor had dropped her off. In a moment of bitter irony, he had taken her to Wester Drumlin, also known as the place where her life had started over. God, the Doctor really knew how to hit her where it hurt.

It almost felt like all the things they'd experienced together had never happened. For the first time in a long time, she felt homeless. She couldn't even call anyone because she had stupidly left her cell phone in her jacket pocket, and her jacket was hanging on the coat rack in the TARDIS. Needless to say, she was freezing to death, but there wasn't much she could do about it in her current state.

Addie had spent most of the night in that old mansion, not feeling like she had enough energy to make it back into London. The mansion was incredibly creepy, but at least all of the Weeping Angels were gone. However, something she _hadn't_ been counting on was the fact that the police department had installed a new security system.

She had been awoken by a bright light shining in her eyes and a loud voice telling her to stand up and put her hands behind her head. Now, normally, she prided herself on the emotional strength she had gained from her travels, but this had been one of the worst nights of her life, if not _the_ worst. So, she had bit her lip until it bled, and when that failed, she had burst into tears. Again.

But, that was what had caused the officer to take pity on her. He awkwardly gave her his spare coat from his car and she gladly put it on. The hem reached her calves, but she felt comforted by its size. When she had tried to give it back to him later, he insisted that she keep it. Addie hadn't put up too much of a fight to that - she had always wanted a trench coat, after all.

"Is there anywhere I can take you, miss? Any friends or family?" The cop enquired, heaving himself into the driver's seat after he had helped her into the passenger side. Addie instinctively bit her lip in thought, then winced as the metallic taste of blood touched her tongue. She didn't know if she could face anyone she knew yet. Oh, there were so many names she could have said: Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Wilfred Mott, Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, hell, even Mr. Copper! But, instead, she sunk a little more into the strangely comfortable chair and nodded softly.

"Sally Sparrow."

* * *

The woman had been puzzled, to say the least, when Addie had shown up with a police officer on her doorstep at eleven at night.

"Addie? What are you doing here?"

Addie had immaturely focused on her converse in lieu of giving her an answer. Sally's eyebrows creased at the sight of the girl swamped in a trench coat, scabbed knees and dirt smudges decorating her face. She looked so… vulnerable.

"Miss Sparrow?" The officer clarified, and Sally nodded absentmindedly, still wondering what the hell could have happened to make Addie so shaken. "Alright if I leave her with you, then?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Sally answered, giving the man a quick smile. "Thank you. Have a good night."

The officer nodded and hesitated before patting Addie gently on the back. "Take good care of my coat, eh?"

Addie pulled the coat tighter around her frame. "I will. Thank you, officer."

The officer nodded awkwardly, tipped his hat, and then waddled back to his car, feeling content that he had taken the girl where she had needed to go.

"Addie, let's go inside. I've got a flat just above the store, see?" Sally rambled, pointing at the storefront. " _Sparrow and Nightingale._ "

"It's very Romantic." Addie commented offhandedly as she followed the other woman up the stairs.

"Larry and I aren't like that." Sally automatically retorted, her cheeks feeling uncomfortably warm. They had just entered the house and she didn't want to wake Larry up. He never liked it when her nightowl habits kept him up.

"Romantic, as in Keats. The Romantic poet." Addie smiled despite herself. " _Ode to a Nightingale?_ Have you read it?"

Sally cleared her throat. "Yeah, of course. It's just been a while. Anyways," She shook herself a little, "why are we talking about poetry when we should be talking about why you're here? Not that I mind." She added quickly.

"It was a good distraction." Addie admitted, her eyes falling back down to look at her shoes again.

"Stop staring at your bloody trainers." Sally hissed, causing Addie to flinch. Good. "Tell me what happened."

And so, Addie exhaled and did her best to explain what had happened. All of it.

"But that was weeks ago!" Sally gaped, and Addie raised her eyebrows at her. "Right, time travel, sorry. Oh, Addie, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm starting to feel better now." Addie blew on the tea that Sally had just made her. She wasn't lying, either. Talking to someone who didn't know all about her and the Doctor's relationship was therapeutic, and it had lifted a weight off her chest. "Thanks for listening. And for letting me in."

"Don't worry about it." Sally waved her off. "But what I don't understand is why you're not with Martha. Not to sound totally self-centered, but why did you come to me, of all people?"

"Because you're the first face this face saw." Addie half-smiled, feeling like she was quoting something, but not quite knowing what it was. "And that means a lot."

Sally rolled her eyes. "That was a good answer. Now, tell me the real reason."

"You're very perceptive, you know." Addie sat back in her chair with a huff. "Fine. I came because I didn't want to face the others. You should have seen them, Sally." Her eyes became sad and distant. "They kept telling me that I had a future with him, that I was special, that he had feelings for me. And here I am." She gestured at herself. "Sitting in your flat in the early 21st century Earth, drinking a cup of tea, abandoned." Addie took a large gulp of tea and nearly burned the roof of her mouth off. "It's my own fault, of course. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"From what you've told me, it doesn't sound like it's all your fault, but I'm a poor substitute for Martha." Sally commented as she set her cup down firmly on the table. "Here's my advice: you and the Doctor are both incredibly stubborn individuals, and you need to get over yourselves."

Addie gaped at Sally's audacity.

"And if his words about you being a coward and a liar are bothering you so much, then _do something_ about it. Go take shooting lessons with your friend and learn how to defend yourself so you can _stop_ being a coward. Prove to the Doctor that you can stand on your own two feet, and by the time he returns for you," Sally raised a finger to stop Addie's protests, "and he _will,_ he'll see that you never intended on leaving him permanently and he'll respect you for standing your ground. Of course, by then, he'll have gone barmy without you, and he'll do practically anything you ask him to. There; problem solved."

Addie shook her head as she finished her cup. "You make it sound so simple."

"Addie." Sally made eye contact with the girl. "Trust me, you've got this. Now, I'm sorry, but you need to get out of my house."

"What?" Addie spluttered.

"You need to leave." Sally checked the clock on the wall. "It's seven in the morning and Larry'll be up soon, and the shop opens at nine. Go find Martha, she'll be a better host than I am."

"No, you were great." Addie defended her as she put her cup in the sink. "Really, thank you."

Sally flushed and busied herself with digging in her purse. She finally withdrew some money and handed it to Addie. "Here, get yourself to your friend's house. Come visit me again after you've taken shooting lessons with that sleek gun of yours."

Yes, somehow Addie had managed to bring her gun and not her cell phone, and Sally had given her loads of shite for it. She laughed at the subtle reminder and gratefully took the money, knowing that Sally wouldn't let her leave without it. "Okay, I'll show myself out."

Then, a sleepy man appeared in the doorway. "Sally, why is there another person here at sev…" He trailed off, rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Hello, Larry." Addie beamed, proud of herself for remembering his name when she had struggled so badly with it at the beginning of her travels. "Sorry, no time to chat. I'll be leaving now. And, Sally?"

Sally cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not a substitute." Addie said firmly, regaining some of her usual attitude. "Toodles."

With that, she made her way back to the front door and stepped outside.

* * *

She had spent about a week at Martha's mum's house after Francine had called Martha's home phone and Addie had answered. Francine insisted that Addie come visit her, for old time's sake, and Addie had conceded. Besides, the PDA between Martha and Mickey had been all too real and it was nearly suffocating. She had only been there for a week, and she'd already had enough of it.

But Francine had been great. It had been nice having a mother figure in her life again, particularly one who loved to bash on the Doctor and who cooked delicious meals. However, Addie knew that she couldn't stay there too long. She had to get to Wales.

She had considered going to see Wilf before she left London, but everything still felt too raw. Addie didn't know how she would react if she saw Donna, and she didn't know how long it would be before she could risk running into her again. Alas, she decided, Wilf would just have to wait.

And so she had caught a bus to Cardiff with the money Francine had given her. People seemed to be shoving pounds at her left and right these days, and it didn't sit well with her. Although she hadn't wanted to, Addie knew that she needed to get a job. After two weeks had passed, Addie had realized that she couldn't keep waiting around for the Doctor. She had to set some roots down. She refused to be that girl who waited for a man to come sweep her off her feet (even if it was a notion she longed for every hour of every day). No, she was Addie McLaughlin and she knew precisely where she wanted to work.

"Where's Jack?" Addie asked, placing her arms on the desk. She had found the Torchwood front after some digging around, and she recognized the man sitting behind the desk from her vague memories of the show. "Ianto, right? Can you get him for me? Thanks." Then, she shifted her eyes to look at the woman sitting beside him, who was staring at her unabashedly. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, but you are incorrect, miss." The woman corrected her very matter-of-factly. Addie stared at her confusedly as Ianto picked up the phone to call Jack, mildly afraid of the ginger woman. "You saved my life."

Addie squinted at the woman. The way she was speaking was very familiar. It almost sounded like… "Chantho?"

"Chan, yes, tho!" Chantho reverted back to her natural way of speaking in her excitement. She instantly covered her mouth with her hands and beamed at Addie. "I have missed you!"

"I've missed you too! I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Addie laughed. "How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been able to come visit you as often as I had planned."

"I am doing well!" Chantho abruptly got up from behind the desk and scrambled over to Addie to give her a hug. "The Captain and his team have been teaching me how to interact with the human race."

"You're doing a great job." Addie noted, admiring just how human she looked. Her skin was darkly tanned, and her black hair rested in a short halo around her head. Now that she was closer to her, Addie could see a small scar on the side of her cheek, presumably from the missing pincer. "How do you look so human?"

"Low level cloaking device." Jack inserted himself into the conversation as he appeared from around the corner, and Addie turned to grin at him. "Stole it off a group of alien assassins a few months ago. Isn't she gorgeous, Red?" Jack nudged her. "She's not so blue anymore. Although," He winked roguishly at the two of them, "if you want to make purple, that can be arranged."

"Jack, don't start." Addie groaned, and he held his hands up defensively. "I actually came for a favor." When his eyes twinkled, she added, "Not a sexual one."

"You're the one who said it, not me." Jack pointed out, and Addie repressed another sigh. "Come on, I'll give you a tour, and you can tell me your proposal along the way."

Jack nodded at Ianto and Chantho in a grateful dismissal, and the two returned to their desk.

"Now, tell me," Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, "why are you here?"

So, Addie told him.

"Teach me how to shoot."

* * *

Before she knew it, another five weeks had gone by. She was still no sharpshooter, but she could hit the bullseye half the time, and hit somewhere else on the board the other half of the time. Jack had been pleased enough with that.

Addie had stayed with Jack and Chantho at the Torchwood base long enough for it to feel like a second home. She had even become friends with Gwen, and Ianto, too, after he had stopped feeling scared of her. She could actually start to picture a life with them, and she enjoyed the dangerous adventures they went on sometimes. It almost felt like she was with the Doctor again.

Almost.

She had done a lot of thinking over the past five weeks about the fob watch. She bargained with the universe in her darkest times, promising to open the fob watch if the Doctor came back, screw her fear. But, in her more rational moods, Addie changed that bargain: she would open the fob watch once the Doctor understood where she was coming from, and once she fully understood why he was so upset by her not opening it. Then, and only then, would she open the watch.

Once that was decided, all Addie could do was wait. That was what she hated the most, the waiting. She never knew if or when the Doctor would come back for her. How long would he wait? Or, better question, how long would _she_ wait? It was a known fact that his steering was terrible, and maybe he only meant to leave her alone for an hour, and then would accidentally come back five years later.

But, one thing was for sure: she refused to call him. Maybe it was petty, but she wanted him to decide on his own accord whether or not he wanted her to travel with him. The first time around, she had practically forced herself on him, so this time, she wanted to give him a choice. Until then, she just had to put her nerves aside and wait for the sound of that beautiful blue box.

After all, some things were worth waiting for.

...

But that didn't mean she wouldn't give him a good smack for making her wait this long.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Who else wants to give the Doctor a good smack?**_

 ** _This whole chapter was an emotional rollercoaster, starting from Jack's acknowledgement of Addie's mini-adventure, and going through Rose's farewell, Donna's loss of memory (and the breaking of the pinky promise), Addie and the Doctor's argument, her consequent abandonment, and the return of two beloved characters! Did I surprise you guys with Sally Sparrow and Chantho? It felt somewhat fitting to bring Sally back into the mix because she really was the first person Addie met in her "new life." I also just had to include Chantho because I realized I had completely forgotten about her in the last arc and I felt terrible about it. She should have at least been mentioned with the Torchwood gang, but it's too late now._**

 ** _I hope no one wants to kill me. I've been dropping hints that Addie and the Doctor would have a huge blow up so that it wouldn't come as a huge surprise when it finally happened. In the next chapter, you'll get to see what the Doctor is up to while Addie's off working with Torchwood._**

 ** _I would love to hear back from you guys about which part hurt you the most. I'm not sadistic, I swear. I'm guessing it'll be a tie between Donna's goodbye and Addie and the Doctor's argument, but we'll see. Also, I'm about halfway through FSA chapter 25, so I may end up posting that one early, as well ;) I don't think I'll post a preview of it, though, because I think it would ruin the cliffhanger I've made. Sorry about that._**

 _ **If you want occasional updates about where I am with FSA or if you're interested in me as a person, feel free to follow me on twitter at matchamels. To all the Americans reading my story - have a lovely Thanksgiving break. To all the non-Americans reading my story - have a lovely week!**_

 ** _\- Entitea_**


	26. Undone

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Undone**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **Doctor Eyebrows:**_ _ **That would definitely be a plot twist XD Can you imagine how panicked everyone would be? Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **grapejuice101:**_ _ **Sorry I didn't reply to your PM!**_ _ **I don't want to give too much away, but no, she won't be with him (as you'll see in this chapter). I've actually never seen The Wedding of Sarah Jane D: I'm a terrible fan, I know. Is it an episode in the Sarah Jane Adventures? I've been meaning to check that spinoff out, but I haven't had the time... You're lucky I managed to get this chapter out in a week! I hope it gives you some relief!**_

 _ **bwburke94:**_ _ **Oops! Sorry if I offended you by not including the birthdate of Doctor Who!**_

 _ **E-man-dy-S:**_ _ **All the feels. This chapter has even more of them ;) Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **heroherondaletotherescue:**_ _ **I surprised you with the argument? That's good! The fact that he left her at Wester Drumlin is what really gets me. I hadn't planned for her to be left there, but the scene sort of wrote itself, and I just let it happen. I think you'll be pleased with her reaction when he finally returns ;) Thank you! This chapter will likely be the absolute angstiest, but you're right - the next couple will also be fairly sad. Enjoy!**_

 _ **yellowroseofthenw:**_ _ **Thank you! I was trying to show the Doctor's darker side, but also that both of their arguments were completely valid. Truthfully, they were both being selfish, but they come to realize that in this chapter. Luckily, you didn't have to wait too long for the next update! I finished it in a week by some miracle! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **That's Balderdash:**_ _ **Thank you! :))**_

 _ **Alix Winchester:**_ _ **Eeeeeeeek, I'm so sorry! Take this early chapter as a peace offering?**_

 _ **GingerFury:**_ _ **Yep, you've just about summed him up, ha ha. I'm sure that the Family of Blood debacle was in Addie's mind as he yelled at her, but she wasn't really trying to punish him - she was more trying to keep the peace. The Doctor was more of an instigator, I suppose. Their argument needed to happen for their relationship to get stronger, as you'll see in this chapter ;)**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _ **Hello! I missed you last chapter, but that's totally okay! Life happens, and life is actually more important than fanfiction, believe it or not, ha ha. I appreciate that you took the time to review this one, though! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Addie's definitely going to stick to her decision. I don't want her to let the Doctor force her to open the watch, which is why they needed that time apart. I just had to bring Sally and Chantho back! I missed them too much.**_

 _ **I'm sorry I hurt you! I mean, that was my goal, for it to hurt the readers, but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it :( I think the worst part was that he took her words very literally; he didn't just take her back to Donna's house, but to Wester Drumlin, where her whole new life began. I feel like the Doctor was dealing the worst blows, though. Addie was more trying to defend herself and yet get her message across, but the Doctor went in full throttle. She did promise that she would only leave until he became more rational, but I think the Doctor skimmed over that part, just like you did, ha ha.**_

 _ **That's okay! And again, thank you so, so much for being my number one reviewer. You're fantastic, and I would give you a hug if I could. I'll give you a warning instead: this chapter is even more emotional than the last one (at least, in my opinion). But, it's also incredibly rewarding ;) Enjoy.**_

 _ **Spazzy13:**_ _ **It was really hard writing out Donna's perspective, particularly because I was tearing up. Her exit from the show has always been the most devastating for me, and no one else's departure even comes close. I totally agree with what you said about the memories and experiences making us who we are - it's basically like Donna died. However, in the far future, I have a plan for her return :) It won't happen until around season 6 or so, but she'll be somewhat redeemed. Thank you! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (It's my favorite chapter I've written so far, so, really, let me know what you think).**_

 ** _XxNimith531xX:_** _**Thank youuuuu! Let me tell you, you won't have to wait long ;)**_

 ** _TheQuietDragon:_** ** _Ha,_** ** _no kidding. It was so emotional to write, yikes. I, too, would like to give him a good smack, and by the powers invested in me (by myself?), I've done it ;) Enjoy._**

 ** _ShadowTeir:_** ** _He really knew how to hurt her the most, didn't he? He knew she was feeling sensitive about her loss of memory. The Doctor really was a legitimate butthead in the last chapter, and you know what they say: it's always darkest before the dawn. So, you have a little more darkness and angst to look forward to... Okay, a lot more._**

 ** _Yeah, even though Addie didn't change faces when she first arrived at Wester Drumlin, she changed identities (when she went from being Adelaide to Addie). Donna's exit was always going to be difficult, but I really enjoyed writing out the tragedy of it (even if I WAS crying onto the keyboard). I'm trying to remember what hint I gave you about the Doctor and season five... I really should just go back through all of the reviews and find it, but I'm tired, ha ha. I enjoyed having Addie visit her friends, though. It was a nice break from sticking with the show's transcripts._**

 ** _Since Donna and River can't hit him, I've had someone else do it for them ;) You'll see at the end of this chapter. I just couldn't resist. Here's an update that probably came sooner than expected! Enjoy!_**

 ** _darth hugster:_** ** _Thank you! Here's another chapter!_**

 ** _amrawo:_** ** _Thank you, thank you! You don't have to wait long for him to beg for forgiveness, ha ha. It would be fun to write out Torchwood, but I've only seen a few episodes from season one and I'm not entirely sure how the timelines match up. I hope this update was sooner than you expected! Enjoy :)_**

 ** _DarkBalance:_** ** _The Doctor totally just skimmed over the fact that she had basically told him it was temporary, ha ha. He's such a drama queen. He's also a hypocritical idiot. Anyways, if you thought there was a lot of emotion last chapter, just you wait until this one ;) Beware. I think you'll see that it took him a while to really start to regret his actions._**

 ** _I hope that you had a good break! I did get to spend some time with my family, and it was a miracle that most of my professors decided not to assign homework this week (hence, the early chapter). Good luck on your exams, as well! Hope you like this chapter :)_**

* * *

The Doctor was having loads of fun on his own. It was nice not having to worry about companions wandering off, or blowing up at him, or keeping him company, or making him smile and laugh as they ran hand in hand, or beautiful green eyes staring pleadingly into his and begging him for something that he could not give. It was nice to have left all that emotional weight behind; now, he could go back to life as it had been before - gallivanting around the universe, meddling into affairs he shouldn't have been involved in, and marrying famous queens.

At least, that was what he had been trying to convince himself of until he reached this moment.

Of course, there had been slivers of unease before now. The first indication that something was very wrong was with the so-called "Next Doctor." The Doctor had defeated the Cybermen in Victorian London with the help of Jackson and Rosita and had just finished showing Jackson the inside of the true TARDIS.

"Tell me one thing." Jackson pinned him with his eyes as they started to say their farewells. "All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not any more?"

The Doctor swallowed and looked at a spot on the wall behind the man's head, trying desperately to pretend that he was not imagining Addie and Donna's figures there. "No."

"Might I ask why not?"

The Doctor's expression was stoic, with a hint of a shadow on one half of his face. "They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them, some of them forget me." His eyes turned heavy as his thoughts moved onto Addie. His Addie, but not his anymore. She never had been. "I suppose in the end, they break my heart."

It was then that Jackson realized that he had made a very grave mistake in bringing up the companions. In his attempt to help the Doctor, he had only made the situation worse. So, he hastened to invite the Doctor for dinner, and the weary alien was sufficiently distracted.

That is, until his next misadventure with Lady Christina de Souza. Oh, she had been brilliant. In other times, he would have invited her to travel with him without a second thought. She was special - one of the few whom he knew could take in all of the universe, as well as keep up with him (which was a very hard thing to do).

She had cornered him once they had returned back to London.

"Little blue box, just like you said. Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars." Christina peered up at him, her green eyes twinkling. The Doctor mentally shook himself. No, her eyes were blue, and now they were frowning at him. "Doctor?"

"No." He instantly said, even as he wondered why he was saying it. His eyes skimmed over her face confusedly, although his own countenance betrayed none of his bewilderment, and then he focused on her hair. It was black. Her skin was more olive, her face more elongated, and her bangs were parted in the middle.

"What?" She was flabbergasted.

"I said no." The Doctor repeated firmly, with perhaps more anger in his voice than he normally would have had. She wasn't good enough. She wasn't what, or rather, _who,_ he wanted, and it made him all the angrier that after all of the knives Addie had stabbed into his hearts, he still needed her.

"But I saved your life. And you saved mine." Christina enunciated, shooting a panicked glance behind her as the police came over.

"So?" The Doctor was getting irritated now. That wasn't anything new. Addie had saved his life countless times, hadn't she? Rose, Martha, and Donna had, as well. Even he wasn't too proud to admit that he sometimes blundered into things. Deadly things.

"We're surrounded by police." She hissed. "I'll go to prison."

"Yeah." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"But you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you… I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other. You said so yourself. The perfect team. Why not?"

More knives stabbed his hearts. Addie really was talented at doing that, especially considering that she wasn't even there.

" _Oh, I've got Addie. We're a good team, she and I." The Doctor said reassuringly. "We're fine."_

" _Addie, please, don't ever leave me." His broken voice pleaded against her skin, and she shivered._

" _I won't. You're stuck with me forever."_

" _You're asking me to sacrifice myself to make you feel better." Addie stated firmly. "Am I not enough as I am now?"_

The Doctor flinched in regret as Christina's innocent words played the scene before his eyes.

" _No, and frankly, without your foreknowledge, you're useless. I sacrificed my people for the whole of the universe. Don't you think I deserve something in return?"_

" _You were right about what you said on the Crucible: you are a coward. Worse, you're a liar."_

" _Get out."_

And she had left. She walked out of his life, just like that.

The Doctor's eyes were distant as he again avoided eye contact with the girl in front of him. "People have travelled with me and I've lost them." He whispered, all of his irritation draining out of him, doused by his own memories. "Lost them all. Never again."

And he meant it. No more. No one could replace Addie, of that he was certain.

But, then again, hadn't he been just as certain about Rose? He had managed to move on, hadn't he?

And so, it was with that thought that the Doctor found the courage to keep travelling.

Until now.

There was another woman named Adelaide, and she had looped him into caring about a fixed point in time on Bowie Base I. The Doctor really hadn't had any choice in the matter, but it disturbed him to realize that he was finding it difficult to leave.

Maybe it was something about the name, 'Adelaide,' that built fiery, strong, courageous women, because the Doctor kept finding similarities between his (not his, he corrected) Addie and this Adelaide. They both had a penchant for fighting destiny and for saving lives, no matter what the cost. They also had a penchant for finding the gaps in his armor and stretching them wider, leaving him more and more exposed until he started to lose control.

"You don't look like a coward, but all you've wanted to do is leave." Adelaide accused him subtly, sending him a glance as she typed on the computer. "You know so much about us."

He briefly returned the look. "Well, you're famous."

Adelaide was taking none of his crap. "It's like you know more."

The Doctor stared at her, seeing the ghost of her before his eyes. "This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like... I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Mc-Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen."

Adelaide raised an eyebrow at the way he stumbled over her name, but chose to leave it alone in favor of focusing on the more ominous part. "Which is what?"

"I don't know." He paused, both of them knowing that he was lying. "I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?"

"I've never told anyone that." Adelaide said softly.

"You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you - "

"I saw the Daleks." Adelaide picked up where he left off. "We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me." Her eyes grew distant. "He said not to move, that he was going to find my mother. He promised to come back, but I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it. "

The Doctor gazed at her. "But not for revenge."

She shook her head, a small smile on her face. "What would be the point of that?"

"That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history." The Doctor replied after a moment, his hears weighing even heavier because of her answer.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor grasped her shoulders, moved by her strength. "Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first lightspeed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine."

Adelaide's eyes stared at him, filled with emotion. Her lips parted slightly. "Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, why tell me?"

She was begging him with her eyes, and it was Addie all over again. Just like last time, he couldn't give her what she wanted.

His brows creased sorrowfully just as his hearts crumpled. "As consolation."

* * *

He stood there, watching as the chaos unraveled around him, just as he knew it would. Clutching desperately onto his spacesuit like a lifesaver, his fingers were the only part of his body that betrayed his turmoil. He couldn't save them. He was powerless. He was weak.

Stone faced, the Doctor turned away from the scene and carved his way back to the airlock. It felt like he was walking through cement, and the spacesuit felt like claws pulling him down. The bright orange color seemed to scream, 'hazardous' and the Doctor couldn't have disagreed more. If he were a hazard, then the aliens on Mars would have been much more afraid. They wouldn't have been able to escape his wrath.

"Tell me what happens." Adelaide ordered over the comm unit in the airlock.

The Doctor grit his teeth. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Adelaide insisted calmly, the quiver in her voice giving her away. "Now, tell me."

"You should be with the others." The Doctor avoided her question.

"Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you." Adelaide's voice rose threateningly, but the Doctor was not worried.

"Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't." His eyes flicked around the room as he made his confession. "I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii."

The Doctor followed his own advice, and he saw him, Addie, and Donna in the pod again, holding the future of the planet in their hands.

"What the hell's that got to do with it?"

"And you tried to save them." The Doctor continued as if she hadn't said anything, a surge of self-hatred overpowering him. "But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen."

This time, there was no Addie to tell him that they were in this together. He was alone, completely and utterly alone.

There was a long silence, then, "I'm still here."

The Doctor felt his resolve start to fall apart. "You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?"

"Detonation."

"The final option." The Doctor caved, wanting to feel reassured from this small rebellion against the universe, but only feeling a deeper wave of uselessness. "The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you."

"I won't die. I will not." Adelaide claimed stubbornly.

The Doctor wished that her words could be true. "But your death creates the future."

"Help me." Adelaide finally lost her composure. "Why won't you help, Doctor? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?"

"I can't."

"Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know." Adelaide pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The Doctor sincerely apologized. "Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time forever." He almost had to gasp out the next few words. "And that's right."

Adelaide straightened herself up. "You'll die here too."

"No." He said softly.

"What's going to save you?" Adelaide asked, dearly wishing she could have added a mocking undertone like she had wanted to.

The Doctor hated himself for what he said next. "Captain Adelaide Brooke."

Adelaide distantly noted that he hadn't stumbled over her name this time. With a deep breath in, she released the airlock and set the Doctor free.

"Damn you." She cursed quietly.

The last noises the Doctor could hear before the comm cut off were the panicked shouts of the crew members as their deaths approached them, one by one.

* * *

He had thought that their voices would stop haunting him once he left the base, but they echoed in his ears even as he slowly trudged back to the TARDIS. It turned out that there was a comm connected to his suit that broadcasted even outside the base, and so he could hear what was happening, minute by minute.

Steffi was gone, and Roman was on his way. Muffled sobs were all he could make out on the comm.

The rocket was down. Ed was contaminated.

He came to a stop, only to be shoved to the ground by the explosion from the rocket. Feeling the warm earth under his suit, the Doctor chose to lay there, his eyes staring sightlessly out at the endless expanse of eternity.

It wasn't right. How was it that he was allowed to survive, again and again?

Rolling over, the Doctor bared his teeth in a grimace as he saw the base start to fall apart.

"We're losing oxygen! The hull is broken!" Yuri howled, and the shrieks of the other two remaining survivors were heard.

Flames danced around him as he propped himself up. Gallifrey was falling again, and he was there on the ground, doing nothing. He refused to be the sole survivor, not anymore.

He couldn't let these people die.

A manic sort of energy filled him and he clambered to his feet.

If he was the last of the Time Lords, and Addie refused to become one, then he had the right. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to see it before.

He was the Lord of Time, and it _would_ obey him.

If only he could have seen the way Adelaide saw him then, as he beckoned his magic ship and the wind blew his hair back, his eyes glowing with power, perhaps he would have stopped.

But all he could see was his TARDIS, and all Adelaide could see was his mistake - a mistake she would soon remedy.

* * *

"Isn't anyone going to thank me?" The Doctor stood there arrogantly in the snow, observing the clearly traumatized survivors. Mia opened and closed her mouth, looking like she was about to cry, and Yuri was turning his head this way and that, shocked into silence. Adelaide refused to say a word.

Then, the Doctor was sufficiently distracted by the little robot, Gadget, as it sputtered and shut down. "He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is." He explained carelessly, shrugging off the incident.

"That's my house." Adelaide finally said.

The Doctor raised both of his eyebrows. "Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth." He began to turn around slowly, a grin on his face. "And it's snowing. I love snow."

His blatant mood change was what finally caused Mia to break. "What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside." Her eyes filled with hurt and disbelief. "Who the hell are you?"

Shooting the blue box one last glare, Mia turned and stumbled away. Yuri sent Adelaide a helpless glance, and she nodded after the fleeing girl. "Look after her."

Yuri nodded and took off after the girl, leaving Adelaide behind with the Doctor. She approached him cautiously, like one would approach a rabid animal. "You saved us."

The Doctor came forward, matching her step for step. "Just think, though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion."

If his tone had been meant to be reassuring, he had completely failed. It almost sounded like he was threatening her.

"But I'm supposed to be dead." Adelaide reminded him warily.

"Not anymore." His voice warned her to stop.

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now." Adelaide stated, wondering why she was advocating for her own death in the first place.

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same." The Doctor's eyes glittered darkly and Adelaide repressed a shiver of disgust. She took a step back.

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No one should have that much power."

Her eyes were pleading with him again, and the Doctor bit out, "Tough."

Adelaide had to distance herself from the man who thought himself a god. She backed up, nearly touching the TARDIS in her desire to escape from the egotistical, self-declared deity. "You should have left us there."

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you." The Doctor patted himself on the back. " _Oh_ , I'm good."

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant?" Adelaide was enraged, now, her cheeks pink from the blood rushing to her face. " _You_?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed dangerously. "For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."

It was strange, the way Adelaide suddenly felt a surge of pity for the man. She had driven him to this, or, perhaps, he had driven _himself_ to this. She found herself wondering what chain of events could have led him to be shattered and then pieced back together into such a horrifying version of the man she had met on Mars. "And there's no one to stop you."

"No." The Doctor answered firmly, reveling in the fact that he no longer desired a companion. He didn't need them; it was they who needed _him_.

Adelaide shook her head, her voice strangling itself with barely repressed rage. "This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong."

The Doctor waved her off. "That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home." His mood changed drastically again, and Adelaide could hardly believe her eyes. "Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy."

He pulled out his device and buzzed it at the door, unlocking it with an audible click. Turning back to face her, he pocketed his screwdriver and smirked. "All yours."

Adelaide inched around the man, surveying him with her sad, sad eyes. "Is there nothing you can't do?"

"Not anymore." He answered without missing a beat.

But there was one thing he couldn't do, Adelaide reflected as she entered her house, shutting the maroon door behind her. She slowly made her way to her living room and withdrew her alpha meson blaster, closing her eyes.

Raising the gun to her forehead, Captain Adelaide Brooke took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

Even he couldn't bring her back to life.

The shot fired out and echoed across the empty street, and the Doctor paused, stricken. He quickly turned around and stared at the house, his hearts pounding in his chest, as he sought solace in his TARDIS. His eyes were wide in horror and he remembered what the article had said - _would_ say: Adelaide Brooke died on Earth. He had failed her, and she had broken the spell he had cast on himself.

His lower lip quivered and he shook with sorrow and fear. Was this what he had become? What he would _continue_ to become?

" _I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong."_

" _Maybe you deserve something, but you don't deserve me."_

The Doctor swallowed harshly and tried to fight back his anguish. She had undone him, with the pull of a trigger. She was right - they both were.

"I've gone too far." He managed to get out, twisting around to stare at the presence he had sensed. Sure enough, an Ood stood at the far end of the street, tilting its head at him knowingly. The Doctor staggered forward, half-collapsing onto the side of the TARDIS. "Is this it? My death? Is it time?"

Part of him wished that it was, if this was what he had turned into. But the Ood didn't have an answer for him, and as he blinked the tears away, the alien disappeared into nothing.

A new surge of desperation rose up in him and the Doctor scrambled back to his feet. He had to get inside the TARDIS. Inside the TARDIS, he would be safe.

He deftly unlocked the blue box and pulled the door shut behind him. Standing in front of the console, he waited for the feelings of anxiety to drift away, just as they usually did once he was inside his beautiful blue box. But they didn't disappear, not this time. He couldn't hide from himself.

Was it over? He wondered. Was his life done? Was Addie lost to him? Would he really be alone forever?

That last thought nearly did him in, and he leaned forward against the console as the cloister bell tolled all around him. A horrid thought came to the front of his mind, and his hearts nearly stopped. What if that had been Addie, dead in the living room, because he had gone on an ego trip? His knuckles were white with tension. He couldn't control himself. She was the only one who could help him, and no one else would do. He needed her by his side, to stop him from becoming a monster.

But would she come back to him?

The question sparked a panic in him and the Doctor didn't know what to do with himself. What if he had ruined it between them? Oh, Rassilon, all the things he had said. He was wrong, and worse, he was selfish. She could be human forever and he would still love her.

He had made a terrible mistake, and now, he would pay the price.

His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched decisively.

"No."

With the yank of a lever, the TARDIS left the sorry scene behind.

* * *

"Where is she?" The Doctor demanded. He had landed directly in front of the Millennium Center in Cardiff after he had stopped at Martha's. His former companion had had little patience for him, but she had referred him to Jack, claiming that Addie had gone to Wales shortly after staying with her mum.

Jack faced the Time Lord calmly, for once, not feeling happy to see him. "Why should I tell you?" He crossed his arms, his face an emotionless mask. Still, he reveled in awe at the way the Doctor was undone; the man was clearly unhinged, but was trying to hide it behind a facade of rage.

The Doctor stormed forward and barely held himself back from shoving the impudent man against the wall. He forced himself to calm down, and he marginally succeeded. "Because I need her, and I don't care what species she is." He swallowed back the lump in his throat, "She's still my Addie."

Jack was unimpressed. "She's not 'your' anything."

Just like that, his rage was reignited. "Captain, believe me when I say I'm trying very, very hard to stay calm right now. You don't want to see me angry."

"I've seen it all before." Jack dismissed his threat. The tension between the two of them was palpable. "Try again."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a girl he hadn't noticed before.

"Doctor, she is in London." Her voice was quiet, and she ducked her head shyly.

The Doctor's head whipped towards her and he approached her eagerly. "Where?"

"Chantho…" Jack warned, wincing as he realized that he had given away the girl's identity.

The Doctor latched onto this new tidbit of information. "Chantho, please. I can't live without her. I've tried, and it just doesn't work. I've done things I'm not proud of because she wasn't there to stop me. Please."

Chantho made eye contact with Jack behind the Doctor's head, and he reluctantly nodded. That had seemed like a more than valid enough reason, and heaven knew that they couldn't let a loose cannon as powerful as the Doctor out into the universe. "Tell him."

"She went to visit Miss Sparrow." Chantho answered, her eyes lighting up.

The Doctor's brows creased. "Sparrow. Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow…" He trailed off, frantically rifling through his memories for the first name that matched the surname. His jaw fell in amazement. "Oh. _Oh_! She's so clever. Oh." His face tensed as he connected the dots. "Of course she would go there. I'm stupid, and I'm getting old. Why did I do that?"

"Drop her off at Wester Drumlin in the middle of winter?" Jack clarified wryly. "Not a clue." He clapped the Doctor on the back, and the pinstriped man stared at the offending hand. "I would wish you good luck, but…" Jack laughed and moved his hand. "Nah, I wouldn't. Get out of here."

"See you, Captain." The Doctor nodded tersely at him. "Chantho."

Chantho rushed forward and hugged him, to his immense surprise. "Go and find her, Doctor. She is one half of a whole without you."

The Doctor's face flushed and he wiggled out of her grasp. "Oh, er, right. I will see you all later."

He hastily scrambled out of the Torchwood hub, not knowing that he actually wouldn't see them again. At least, not with that face.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Addie crowed, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "How have I not seen this before?"

"I've got absolutely no idea." Sally giggled, nestling deeper into her blanket. "You've obviously lived a very sheltered life."

The irony of her statement caused the two of them to burst into laughter again. Addie had come over for a few days to fulfill her promise to Sally. She was better now, and she had even proved it by shooting a hole through the dartboard the couple owned. Larry hadn't been too pleased with her for that, and so Addie had sheepishly bought them another one.

It was nighttime, and they were curled up on the couch, having a movie night. The weather was chilly outside, with a breeze that carried a feeling of suspense. Addie had been feeling on edge all day, but Sally had lured her in with a promise of girl time, and she had finally begun to relax.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that'll be the pizza." Sally commented, pushing herself off the couch.

"No, you stay right there." Addie pointed at her. "This one's on me."

Sally hesitated, stuck between her desire to pay for the pizza and the incredibly comfortable blanket she was in. "Are you sure?"

"Think of it as me paying you back." Addie answered, pulling out some notes from her purse. "I'm a working woman now, didn't you hear?"

Sally collapsed back into the cushions. "Oh, go on, then."

Addie beamed in triumph and slid along the wooden floor in her fuzzy socks. She came to a stop in front of the door and unlocked it, eagerly anticipating the pizza.

"Took you long enough!" She laughed, then abruptly cut herself off.

The Doctor was on their doorstep.

"You're not the pizzaman." Addie whispered, not knowing how to react.

His eyes were sad and he quirked the side of his mouth up. "No, I'm not."

Addie stared at him, and he stared back at her.

Then, she slammed the door, locking it behind her. She pressed herself against the wood, chest heaving. How was he here? _Why_ was he here?

"Addie…" The Doctor's muffled voice rang out from outside. "Can we talk?"

Addie knew they would have to, sooner or later, and that she was being a coward again. She also knew that he could unlock the door at any moment with his stupid screwdriver. She took another breath in.

Swinging the door open again, she watched impassively as the Doctor straightened up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Then, she punched him.

" _Ow_!" He brought a hand to his face and gasped in pain. His eyes squinted automatically, and before he could stop himself, the words had already escaped from his mouth. "What did you do that for?"

"You left me!" Addie spat, her fists clenched. She refused to show him that the punch had hurt her knuckles, but she didn't doubt that he knew.

Instantly, the Doctor went on defensive mode. "You _wanted_ to leave!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I only wanted to leave because _you_ were being irrational!"

A third party awkwardly cleared his throat, and Addie abruptly cut herself off.

"I have your pizza." The teenager said meekly, quivering under the tension that the silence carried. Addie attempted to smile at him reassuringly, but when the teenager flinched away, she gave up the false pretense and began to count out the amount due.

The Doctor, now feeling guilty for his reaction, hastily offered, "Here, let me."

"No." Addie hissed, smacking his arm away with her injured hand. She winced, and this time, the Doctor caught it. Handing the amount over to the teenager, she gently took the pizza away from him with a murmur of thanks. The boy was all too happy to escape from them, and with his departure, all of Addie's rage seemed to drain out of her.

Casting the pizza to the side, she sat heavily on the brick steps. It didn't seem right to go back inside, now - she had accidentally become too entangled with the Doctor again, and, as always, she couldn't seem to disentangle herself.

The Doctor tentatively sat beside her, ensuring that there was a space between the two of them. Addie determinedly stared ahead at the street, her chin in the palm of her uninjured hand, as she desperately tried to pretend that he wasn't there.

It wasn't working.

"Nice coat. Is it new?" The Doctor tried to restart the conversation. Perhaps if he started it with a trivial comment, they would be able to move into deeper topics. He was never one for talking about his feelings, but seeing as Addie had decided to abandon her role as the instigator, he supposed it was his turn to take a shot at it.

She gave him a scathing look.

It seemed that he wasn't doing a very good job.

As he wracked his brain for what to do next, Addie suddenly spoke up. Her voice was quiet, and nearly blended in with the sound of the wind that had carried so much promise earlier in the day. "Doctor, what you did…" She shook her head. "It really hurt."

It was the soft intonation with which she said this that made her words stab all the more. "I know, and I'm - "

Her eyes flared up with some of the old anger. "Don't you dare say you're sorry! Because you're not. You picked the words that would hurt me the most, and you left me at the place where my whole life began. Your actions undid everything that I had become." She took a deep, shuddering breath and watched as the steam from her exhale twisted in the cold air. "Doctor, you didn't just break my heart. You broke _me._ "

His eyes were tender and raw, and they cut her to the core. "Addie, I - "

"No, I'm not finished." Addie cut him off, not wanting him to think that that was where her story had ended. "I fixed myself, you know. I took shooting lessons with Jack, got a job at Torchwood, made friends, set down some roots. I have a life now. I'm independent." She narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, trying to convince herself just as much as him that her words were true. "I don't need you."

The Doctor fumbled with his hands to try and hide his sorrow. "Well, that's just… That's just too bad. Because I do."

Addie snorted sarcastically. "You do what?"

"Need you." The Doctor confessed, and Addie froze. Encouraged, he reached for her uninjured hand. "Addie, you are everything to me."

"Stop it." She said weakly, not wanting to believe him, and yet not withdrawing her hand. "You're lying."

"I'm not." He answered, the torment in his eyes proving his words true. His throat began to close up and he had to look away.

Addie observed the Doctor more closely, and she saw what her emotions had hidden from her before. He had always seemed world weary in all the time they had spent together, but now, it felt like he was carrying the burdens of the _universe_ on his back. Despite herself, she felt an intense surge of concern. "Doctor," Her voice was soft, the home he so desperately wanted to return to, "what happened?"

His ears burned with shame. "Let me take a look at that hand of yours, hey?"

Addie rolled her eyes at his predictable action. "You can heal my hand once you tell me where you've been. Something's changed and you're worrying me."

The Doctor hesitated, his eyes darkening as the memories of his last day taunted him.

Addie sighed. "Doctor, if you want me to even consider going with you again, you have to trust me. Tell me. Please."

Rassilon, she just had to look at him with those green eyes of hers again. He had resisted them twice before from both Adelaides, and both times had turned out badly. He refused to make that mistake again. "I just came from Mars. Bowie Base One." The Doctor started, splaying her fingers out as a distraction.

"Why the hell did you go there?" Addie blurted, remembering the time he had given her a little spiel on the tragedy. "You said that it's a fixed point in time. Why on Earth would you do that to yourself?"

"It was an accident." He defended himself with no real fire in his voice. "But there was a Captain there - a Captain Adelaide Brooke. And I killed her." His fingers tightened around her hand. "Addie, I killed her."

Addie studied his face before coming to a conclusion. "I don't believe you."

The Doctor choked. "What?"

"You're not telling me the whole story. What's true to you isn't necessarily the universal truth." Addie paused, then scooted closer to him. "Doctor, you and I both know that you struggle with words in the times they matter most. Would it be possible for you to show me instead?"

A clammy sweat broke out over his skin. To share memories with someone was so incredibly exposing; thoughts could be hidden, but memories were complete, and nothing could be left out. Addie would see everything and she would hate him. He would lose her.

But, as he cast his eyes down at the small space still between them, he remembered that he didn't even have her in the first place.

He nodded shortly and closed the gap as he gently pressed his forehead to hers. Addie's breath caught; she hadn't been expecting this. She had thought he would touch his fingers to her temples, as he had done with Reinette. Her last thought before she became locked in a turmoil of emotion was that the Doctor was a sly man for manipulating the situation to his advantage. What she didn't know was that the Doctor wanted to relish what he believed would be the last moment shared between them.

He showed her everything that had happened in their time apart. It was like she was in his head - she could feel the hurt from Jackson's inquiries, the bewildered irritation from Lady Christina de Souza's requests, and the helplessness from Bowie Base One. And then, she became immersed in his anguish.

Addie saw the Time Lord Victorious, and was horrified - not by his short-lived existence, but by the discovery that she had been a crucial factor in driving him towards becoming that ego. It had been because of _her_ that the Doctor had felt so alone, because she had denied him that intimate presence he had longed after for years. Even being in his mind helped her to understand the difference between languages spoken and languages _felt_. She had never been so connected to someone before, and from a certain distance, she could feel the hot tears running down her body's cheeks.

She cried out when he did, and shivered from his strong desire to find her. Addie understood, _finally_ understood, the depths of his feelings for her. Perhaps that was what frightened her the most; that he didn't simply love her, but that he had come to need her in all senses of the word.

She saw the way he ruthlessly searched for her, felt the relief in all of the bones in her body when her glowing face was revealed from the doorway; the crushing need to sweep her up in his arms and to close the distance between them as their bodies sat inches apart on the brick steps.

Addie felt herself slowly returning to her body. It was the warm pressure on her forehead that drew her in completely, and she blinked open her eyes to stare into the Doctor's, which had already been anxiously watching hers.

"There you have it," The Doctor breathed, "the universal truth."

Addie had no words. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around his stiffened body, and it took him a minute to reciprocate the gesture. In his arms, she felt safe, and best of all, she felt whole. In that moment, she realized she had been lying to herself: she needed the Doctor just as much as he needed her. It was toxic, the way the both of them had spiraled out of control without the other, and yet, she couldn't stop herself from sealing their fates.

"I did say forever, didn't I?" She spoke into his lapel.

The Doctor felt a relieved smile come onto his face and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Suddenly, eternity didn't seem so daunting anymore.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **Wow... I have no words. This is my favorite chapter I've written yet. I know half of you are wanting to attack me for not putting in a kiss scene, but I promise I have a plan for that. Besides, isn't this much more intimate than a kiss? I certainly think so.**_

 _ **I hope I did the Doctor's pain justice. His specials really tore me up inside, particularly Waters of Mars, and the irony of Captain Adelaide Brooke sharing a name with Addie was just too good to pass up. The Doctor's finally realized what a dummy he is, just like you all wanted XD I hope it doesn't seem like Addie gave in too easily. I made sure she got a few lashes in (both verbal and physical). Sally's most likely enjoying herself, though. She can probably hear them through the door, ha ha.**_

 _ **Anyways, I just had to post this chapter early, too. The next chapter will most likely not be up as fast - I had break this week, which was why I was able to finish it so quickly.**_

 _ **Have a fantastic week!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


	27. Facade

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Facade**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **amrawo:**_ _ **This is really late, but thank you! Here's some more Adeta ;) It only took four months, hehe.**_

 _ **heroherondaletotherescue:**_ _ **Thank you so much! I've had the angst in mind since when I first remembered that the Captain in Waters on Mars was named Adelaide, too. As far as the kiss goes, I think that they almost took a deeper step in sharing minds before kissing (mind you, this is coming from someone who has never had either of those experiences). However, I can tell you that a kiss will be happening within the next couple of chapters ;)**_

 ** _Arashi - IV of VI: Hello, old friend! I'm back! Again, chapter 25 was definitely my favorite one to write. The sadness just built up because the Doctor was slowly realizing how lost he was without either of his companions :( Unfortunately, I can't say that they fully get to relax in this chapter with their futures haunting them, but they can run away from it for a while. _**

**_You're totally right about the rationality aspect - the Doctor is rational in a certain light, though, if you consider how he has finally come to his senses about how important Addie is to him. I agree that perhaps Addie shouldn't have forgiven him so easily, but isn't that always the way when you see couples getting back together after a toxic argument? Jack clearly shares the opinion of many of my readers, hehe_** ** _._**

 ** _It really is a toxic relationship, you're right. The Doctor has an irresistible way of drawing people to him, and both Addie and Jack were subject to it, except Jack didn't have a Chantho fairy godmother to solve his problems. Wow, I wish I could reply to every single one of your comments; it would really be much easier to talk about it in real life. Thank you so much for continually inspiring me to keep writing - sometimes I think you're more passionate about FSA than I am._**

 ** _The Master is in this chapter ;) And yes, we're on the same page about the kiss scene. I have a plan for that, don't worry. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter - you've certainly waited long enough. Has it really been four months? Yikes. I will do my best to update more. It's good to be back!_**

 ** _Yellownose: Ahhhh, you've left so many reviews (or maybe I'm getting them mixed up with our PM's?) First, your review on Rebirth - thank you so, so much. I am glad that FSA is being well-received, and that you've taken the time to let me know :) _**

**_Regarding Four - I think I meant chips, as in chunks of potato? I don't really remember what I used chips for, honestly XD_**

 ** _AGBreads: Well, you're not wrong... Here comes the Master ;)_**

 ** _ForeverLittleRed: AH thank you! I love you! You're amazing! _**

**_MageVicky: You're right, there's so much pain D: I agree with you, though - he did deserve it, didn't he? I'm sorry, I can't promise that it will be light for a while... Not until season 5. However, there IS a surprise guest in this chapter ;) Maybe that will cheer you up. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Fallen-Autumn-Leaves: Thank you, thank you! It's been a while, but here's the next chapter!_**

 ** _DJA: I'M crying! Thank you so much for your kind review!_**

 ** _AmericanNidiot: It's okay, I binge-read Doctor Who fanfics all the time. I'm glad FSA was good enough to be binge-read! Thank you :)_**

 ** _E-man-dy-S: Thank you, and thank you for posting a review :) I hope you like this chapter just as much!_**

 ** _ShadowTeir: Hello! Hehe, the punch was very fun to write. I didn't want to go too into depth on Ten's specials, so I'm glad you liked the way I did little snippets of them. I can see where you're coming from on the forgiveness issue - part of me feels the same way. It's that feeling you get when you see a couple getting back together after they just had a toxic argument, and nobody seems to understand why they're in a relationship when they're both clearly hurting. However, I can't say that Addie fully trusts him yet - it's definitely more of a tentative effort to after seeing how much he suffered without her. Truth be told, a large part of Addie's rejoining him was a lack of desire on my behalf to prolong their time apart. It was too angsty for me to continue writing XD _**

**_I don't plan on having Addie bring up the issue in the future, but she usually writes herself, to be honest, so she might. I can't wait to write out Addie/Eleven, it'll be so interesting and so joyful. And yes, Sally will be a recurring character because I love her to pieces. I'm sorry this update took so long, particularly in comparison to how quickly I posted the previous chapter. Better late than never? I hope you like it! xx_**

 ** _ThatOddPotato: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like how I write the Doctor and Addie :) Enjoy!_**

 ** _Alix Winchester: Sally is such a good friend, but even she has her limits, as you'll see in this chapter, haha. The Doctor can't just waltz in and take Addie away in the middle of their movie night! I loved that Addie hit him, and I admittedly loved the pizza boy cliche, too. This sounds really bad, but I'm glad I broke your heart (?) That means that the chapter was effective, and it did what it was supposed to do. I can't say that Ten regenerates in this chapter, but I believe it will be within the next couple. I'm currently writing chapter 27, as I am frantically trying to crank out more of FSA before I become busy again. Thank you for your patience :) I'm afraid you've had to wait a while, so I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Sorana3: I'm glad I managed to surprise you with the parallel universe twist! And, oh, Jack- he's really too much sometimes, but in the best way. Thank you for your review!_**

 ** _XxNimith531xX: Hello, again! You're wonderful! I really love your reviews, even if they don't have constructive criticism - they make me happy and make me feel validated, haha. I'm sorry it took so long to write this one... Has it been four months? Or five? Either way, you've waited far too long. Thank you for your well-wishes and two reviews :) Here it is!_**

 ** _speedy-skye: Thank you! Have you finished FSA now? You must have, if you're reading this, haha. River meant that Addie only thought she knew her because of her foreknowledge of the show, which isn't accurate anymore due to Addie's involvement with the plot. River is definitely still going to be Amy and Rory's daughter, but her role in the Doctor's life will be slightly different now :)_**

 ** _Guest: This depends on your meaning of 'soon'... If by 'soon', you mean almost five months, then yes? (sorry it took so long)._**

 ** _The Dark Lady55: I finally updated! Addie's not quite a Time Lady yet, but their relationship has grown slightly, so I hope that is semi-acceptable? Thank you for your review, and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long! Enjoy!_**

 ** _casper6six6: Thank you so much for being so understanding :) I was drowning in essays at Oxford and I'm finally starting to emerge. Here's more! I hope you like it, and that it was worth the wait!_**

 ** _death-becomes-her3: asrfasfiasnofa Thank you! I'm sorry I made you wait almost five months D: But I'm back! A little bedraggled, but I'm here to stay! I appreciate your support :) I hope this chapter is worth it!_**

 ** _afionna262: Aw, thank you so much! I have finally finished writing most of my papers, so I have a little more time now! FSA has risen from the dead!_**

 ** _Dawlee: Oh, my goodness, thank you! We'll see if that ever happens; for now, I'm happy just writing FSA, but you will be the first to know if I start writing a unique story :) You're brilliant, too. _**

**_Babyi.G: Thanks! I'm afraid the direction is going to be towards more angst, but I suppose that's not entirely unexpected. With Ten about to regenerate and the Master returning, things are going to be a little rough. I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _toomanyfandomsonthisplanet: Hello! That is the best compliment you could have possibly given me :) To think that someone loves my story enough to binge-read it is a huge honor to me. FSA is my first fic (aside from a Kingdom Hearts one I wrote years ago and which I have abandoned) and to hear that it makes you enter the DW universe like never before is astounding. Thank you so much for taking the time to write this wonderful review. I can't say that Addie opens the fob watch in this chapter, but it will be soon ;) Very soon. Until then, I hope you enjoy all the drama to come!_**

 _ **Dumti:**_ _ **The Weeping Angels are just so well made! I went to the Doctor Who Experience a few years back, and didn't flinch at all at the Daleks, but when the Angels popped out at me, I may have screamed a little.**_

 _ **And I'm Javert:**_ _ **;)**_

 _ **SakuraRcoa:**_ _ **YASSSS it's finally here!**_

* * *

Two months full of endless waiting, neverending _yearning,_ and she was finally back where she belonged.

Addie dropped her bag at the entrance of the TARDIS and beamed at the gorgeous console room. "Oh, I missed you."

The TARDIS lights flickered once, almost as if to say that she missed her, too. Addie let out a laugh and hugged a nearby coral strut while the Doctor watched on happily, the holes in his hearts beginning to fill. She was home again, and now, so was he.

After their reunion last night, Sally had poked her head outside to see what had been taking Addie so long with the pizza. When she saw that the Doctor had returned, she had been pleased, but then had promptly kicked him out.

"It's a girl's night in!" Sally lamented, snatching the pizza up almost aggressively. "You'll see her tomorrow, right, Adds?"

Addie had shrugged helplessly as Sally linked arms with her and tugged her inside. "It's only one more night." She called to the man, whose eyes were doing their best imitation of a puppy's. "I think you can wait that long."

But as she padded down the hallway to the living room, she couldn't help the smile that tugged across her face when she heard the TARDIS engines phasing.

No, she deduced amusedly, she supposed he couldn't.

"So!" The Doctor announced, bounding up to the console. He suddenly felt younger again. "Where to?"

Addie scrambled up to the other side, peeking through the center column at him playfully. "Are you asking me?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "But of course. Anything the lady wants, she shall receive."

She laughed. "Ooh, I like this new Doctor." Then, her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stepped closer to him. "Are you trying to kiss up to me?"

He mirrored her movements. "Trust me; if that's what I was doing, there would be no 'trying' involved."

Addie flushed and averted her eyes, taken aback at his new boldness. "Liking the new Doctor slightly less now." Clearing her throat, she gave him a good whack when she saw the pleased look on his face. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what." Addie stared at him frustratedly. "...You're hopeless."

"And you're beautiful." The Doctor shot back without skipping a beat. He knew he had done the right thing when she shut her mouth shyly. That was good, he was doing better. It was strange, having to actively flirt with someone when he accidentally did it all the time with other people. However, if there was one thing he was completely certain of, it was that she was worth the effort.

"Oh, shut it." She said a little more softly. It was strange, though, because she knew from his mind that he actually meant it. All those memories he had shown her had changed her view of him, and she was still trying to figure out how to simply _be_ around him now. His depth of emotion for her was frightening, and while she had once thought that she felt more for him than he did for her, that theory had been completely and utterly turned on its head. "But, yes," She continued, "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

Addie smiled. "Let's visit an old friend."

* * *

"Mum!" The blonde girl cheered as the ginger woman stepped out of the TARDIS. She had dropped what she had been doing as soon as she had heard the sound of the iconic engines.

Addie grimaced at the name but embraced the girl all the same. "It's so good to see you again, Jenny. How've you been?"

Jenny pulled back with a large grin. "Bored, and you?"

Addie snorted. "Not so much."

Jenny opened her mouth to ask exactly what had happened since she had last seen them six months ago, but was distracted by the man following Addie out. "Dad!"

Just like Addie had, the Doctor winced. "Yeah, that still needs some getting used to."

However, his face softened once Jenny tackled him in a hug, and he tugged her ponytail affectionately. She let out a groan of protest as Addie snickered from the sidelines.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence looming behind her and Addie stiffened automatically as her Torchwood training kicked in. Hand resting on the stun blaster in her holster, Addie prepared to turn around and address the potential threat, but relaxed once she heard a familiar bubbly greeting.

"Hath Peck!" She exclaimed, mentally reprimanding herself for being so tense; her time at Torchwood had taught her to defend herself first, and ask questions later. Without the Doctor there to protect her on the Torchwood missions she had occasionally been a part of, Addie had admittedly come to be a bit too trigger happy, but she never once took the gun off of stun mode. Addie was not a killer, and she never would be.

Peck tilted his head to the side, used to observing the humans' facial expressions in lieu of a direct translation between the two species. Addie shook her head, touched that he had taken the time to nonverbally ask if she was okay. "It's nothing. How is the rebuilding going?"

The Hath looked up, and she followed his eyes to see a botanical wonderland, lavish with palm trees and bountiful fruit galore. The air was rich with the scent of loam and Addie took a deep breath in, luxuriating in the natural beauty of the scene.

"Seems like it's going pretty well." The Doctor sauntered over, hands shoved deep in his pockets. "Grade A terraforming, _although,_ it could do with more bananas."

Addie rolled her eyes as he came to stand beside her. "And less pears, I suppose."

The Doctor raised his brows. "Look at you, getting lippy with me." He nonchalantly looked at her mouth. "Carry on, then."

Addie opened her mouth wordlessly, then closed it again once she heard Jenny burst into laughter. "Oh, you can be quiet." Addie pointed at Jenny, who failed to listen to her command. "As your mother, you need to respect me, particularly as I've come to give you a present."

The giggles stopped. "You have?"

The Doctor was confused. "We have?"

"Yes, _I_ have." Addie corrected him, debating one last time with herself over whether she really wanted to give up one of her biggest assets. _No,_ she adjusted her statement, she wasn't giving it up, she was gifting it to someone who would have a much better use for it than she had.

Addie slid the vortex manipulator off her wrist and prepared to hand it to a curious Jenny, but the Doctor caught her arm gently.

"Addie, are you sure?" He asked, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. By giving the vortex manipulator to Jenny, she wasn't just giving up her transport, she was solidifying a promise - _their_ promise.

"Why would I need this when I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life?" Addie moved his hand away from her arm and strapped the vortex manipulator to Jenny's wrist. "I've already got free transport, so I may as well give this to someone who'll actually use it."

Jenny inspected the new accessory from all angles. "What is it? Is it a time machine?"

"Time _and_ space machine." The Doctor felt a little strange about his daughter having such a dangerous mechanism attached to her, but he supposed it was in her legacy to travel the universe. "It's called a vortex manipulator. All you have to do is set the geographical coordinates, time, date, planet, galaxy, etcetera, etcetera, and, _wham,_ off you go!"

Jenny was looking more and more enchanted by her present, and Addie hastened to add, "Be careful, though. It's a rough landing every time; my knees were scabbed for weeks after a series of nasty falls." At Jenny's inquisitive look, Addie lifted one corner of her mouth. "The Rift and Pompeii on volcano day, enough said."

"Can I take people with me?" Jenny wondered, sharing a look with Hath Peck.

"Of course, never go out in the universe without someone by your side." The Doctor rocked on his heels. "Dreadfully boring, that. And lonely." He added as an afterthought.

"Everybody needs a companion." Addie agreed. "But don't take more than three others with you, otherwise you get into splinching territory." She and the Doctor shuddered simultaneously as they remembered the terrible trip they had taken with Jack, Martha, and Chantho onto the Valiant; Addie hadn't discovered until later that she had had a large gash on her thigh, presumably from the strain of having to transport five people. "It's an antique, so take good care of it."

The Doctor brightened suddenly and he dug through his pockets. "Hang on, I think I've got a manual on the edicts of time traveling according to the Shadow Proclamation. Ah, here it is." He withdrew a battered book from his bigger-on-the-inside suit and passed it to a slightly less enthused Jenny. "Er, just skim it, you know, when you have the time. But, if you remember one thing, stay away from important events in time. Oh, and don't meddle with fixed points."

"Dad, that was two things." Jenny remarked amusedly, tucking the book under her arm. "I promise I'll read it before I embark on my journeys. Besides," She threw an affectionate arm around Peck, "we still have a long way to go before this place is ready to stand on its own two feet."

Peck bubbled in agreement.

"Look at you two, founders of a new planet." Addie crossed her arms proudly, suddenly feeling confident in her decision to gift the manipulator to Jenny; her passing thought from when she had revisited her old apartment on her _Paradox Prevention Programme_ had decided to stick around.

Jenny mirrored her. "And look at the two of you, standing there. Don't tell me you're not together, because I'd refuse to believe it."

" _Well,_ " The Doctor drawled, "we are together, in a manner of speaking."

"Are we, Doctor?" Addie teased. "Or have you decided that on your own again?"

The Doctor's face was so stricken with panic that the three others lost their composure. Peck's gleeful bubbling danced around them, and Jenny's head fell onto Addie's shoulder for support, she was gasping for air.

It was perhaps one of the last joyous moments that these versions of the two time travelers would have before the coming of the Eleventh.

Oh, but they _luxuriated_ in it.

* * *

It had been a while before Addie and the Doctor had finally decided to face Ood Sigma's summons. The feeling that their deaths were near continually overwhelmed them, as Addie started to have nightmares about the coming of the Eleventh and the Doctor flinched every time there was a thud against a surface. They fled from their deaths like the night runs from the day - slowly, and then all at once, both knowing it was inevitable that they would soon be eclipsed by their own futures.

Addie was the first to realize that they were delaying the impossible.

"Oh, that was _brilliant._ " The Doctor guffawed, doing a little twirl around the console and tossing his cloak in a random direction. It landed on Addie and she neatly hooked it over her arm with a smile of amusement. "We should visit her more often." He told her, peering over his newly-acquired sunglasses. "Luau in the library? Genius!"

Addie approached the console and leaned against a pillar. "I'm just glad we managed to convince Evangelista not to hold it on _the_ Library." She shuddered. "The Vashta Nerada would _not_ have let us go a second time. Nice tribute, though."

The Doctor sombered up a bit. "Yeah. River would have liked that."

She quirked the corner of her mouth up. "Would she really have?"

The Doctor burst into laughter. "Rassilon, no, she would have hated it. Tell you what, though," He wiggled the plastic lei around his neck, "loving the party favours."

Addie snorted. "Yeah, well, you needed something to make you match the theme - which, by the way, was _not_ western. Throwing a stetson on top of your usual pinstripes does not a cowboy make." She walked up to the man and nudged him cheekily. "Why don't you _ever_ change?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop it, you sound like Donna."

They froze.

Addie's chest felt tight. _Donna._

Neither of them had so much as mentioned her name in the past few weeks, it was still too fresh in their hearts. The facade that Addie had been building up suddenly began to fall apart - it felt like she had tried to put a lid on the ocean, for God's sake. She almost felt like laughing at the way they had carried on, gallivanting around the universe like nothing had changed.

 _Everything_ had changed.

"Doctor, what are we doing?" She spoke their fears into the empty silence. The room felt hollow, cold, and it was clear that there was a missing presence. Addie wondered how they had managed to ignore it for so long.

The Doctor sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair as he, too, gave up the illusion. "What we do best." He admitted. "Running."

"I think it's time to stop." Addie tentatively suggested. He lifted his head wearily and looked at her, but didn't say anything else. "I know you've heard me shout at night, because you're always there when I wake up." She took a deep breath in. "You chase away my nightmares, Doctor, but I can't do a thing about yours."

He started in surprise.

"I see you, Doctor." Addie exhaled. "You flinch at every knock you hear, like it's death pounding at your door."

"The prophecy…" He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "No, you're right. We can't go on like this."

She studied him, feeling a surge of regret for how quickly she had brought him crashing down from his luau high. "So, what do we do?"

The Doctor began to pilot the TARDIS almost mechanically. "We visit an Ood."

* * *

Trenchcoat haphazardly thrown on, Addie stepped out into the snow and heard it crunch beneath her feet. The cold air blew past her face, making her shiver.

"First time on this planet." She remarked, shifting to the side as the Doctor followed her out. "Last time we were here, _someone_ banned me from leaving the TARDIS."

"Yeah, and you still haven't learned your lesson." The Doctor groaned before spotting Ood Sigma a few yards away. "Oh, hello! Sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me."

Addie cut in, as if she were trying to validate their delay. "But it was amazing. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt - mind you, we smelled terrible after that, but it was worth it - saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, causing me to get proposed to by the princess, (which I declined), and named a galaxy 'Sally' after my dear, dear friend, Sally Sparrow."

The Doctor took over, a note of jealousy in his tone. "Oh, and I got married." When Addie glared at him, he quickly backpedaled, aware that his jealousy had taken him a step too far. "That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And _then,_ we went to a luau. In the library! Hence, the," The Doctor waved a hand about his face, "you know. Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?"

Ood Sigma tilted his head to the side. "You should not have delayed."

Addie deflated. "I know, that's what I said, and yet, here we are, babbling on and on again."

"Well, in my defense, the last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that." The Doctor's eyes wandered about for a distraction, which Addie unintentionally provided.

"My name is Addie, by the way." She introduced herself, offering a hand out to Ood Sigma. "It's nice to meet you." Again, he tilted his head.

"You are the water conservationist." He stated very matter-of-factly.

Addie slowly withdrew her hand, creasing her brows. She didn't know what to say in response to that, and neither did the Doctor, judging by the frown on his face.

"You will come with me." The Ood continued.

Shaking her head free of confusion, Addie nodded; that was what they were there for, anyways.

"Hold on. Better lock the TARDIS." The Doctor pulled a remote key out of his pocket, shot Addie a wink, and a light flashed on top of the blue box.

"Was that meant to impress me?" Addie chuckled.

"Not you, him." The Doctor joked. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like… It's funny." Ood Sigma stared blankly at him before turning around to guide them away, and the Doctor looked crestfallen. "No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?"

The Doctor abruptly fell silent at the sight before them. Crystalline towers strangely reminiscent of Van Gogh's Starry Night stretched towards the sky, twisting as they went. Ice glittered on every surface and transformed the Ood city into a sort of impressionistic diamond palace.

"Magnificent." The Doctor gaped. "Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years."

Instantly, the Doctor's expression tensed. "Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast." He yanked his sunglasses off. "Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty-first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal."

Ood Sigma nodded sagely. "And the Mind of the Ood is troubled."

Addie's heart thumped anxiously in her chest. "But what caused this?"

The Doctor turned to her with a look of dread as the Ood answered, "Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams."

* * *

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late." The brainy Ood's eyes snapped open, glowing red. "He has come."

Addie subconsciously tightened her grasp on the Doctor's hand, nervous around the cult-like chanting. "Who has come?" She tried to demand, but it came out as more of a squeak. The parallels between her nightmares, the Doctor's, and the Oods' were too uncanny to have been fabricated.

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming."

The Doctor and Addie shared an uneasy glance but cautiously lowered themselves to the floor amidst repeated chants of "You will join." Addie warily watched the Ood to her left before placing her hand in his. Instantly, a face incapacitated her mind.

Lit up with devilish green light, the Master's expression contorted in a grimace of manic excitement as laughter ricocheted within Addie's skull.

She instinctively released the Ood's hand and sat bolt-upright. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and her palms felt clammy.

"No." She choked out. "No, but he's dead. The Master _died._ "

The Elder solemnly disagreed. "He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

The Doctor's jaw tensed as he felt Addie shaking beside him. "That man is dead."

"There is yet more." The Elder insisted. "Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now." At the Doctor's terse nod, Addie once more closed the circle. "There is a man, so scared."

In her mind's eye, Addie saw Wilf in the Noble's home, fiddling with his hands anxiously. "Is he okay?"

The Doctor felt a pang of worry at the fact that they did not see their former companion in the Ood's prophecy. "What about Donna, is she safe?"

But the Elder ignored them. "You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house."

"Who…" Addie trailed off as the image of Wilf became replaced with a man and what appeared to be his daughter. Camera flashes lit up their faces, glinting eerily against their white teeth. Judging by their attire, they were upper class.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor was impatient to move on, to get to the important matters.

The Elder complied with his unspoken desire. "And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten."

A woman in a camisole was curled up in a cage, staring blankly through the bars.

"Lucy." Addie felt a pang of guilt; she hadn't even thought about visiting her while she had been on Earth. The poor girl wasn't looking too well; in fact, she looked like a gust of wind could knock her over.

"We see so much, but understand little." The Elder said gently. "The woman in the cage, who is she?"

"She's the Master's wife." Addie explained, feeling detached. "She doesn't deserve to be locked up. None of it was her fault…"

The Doctor stepped in, knowing that Addie didn't have the skill yet to project images from her mind into others'. "The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you."

A film of the events that had happened a little over a year ago in Addie and the Doctor's timeline played before her eyes and she watched in a transfixed terror, as when one watches a horror movie. There, she got knocked out by a guard. Lucy danced with the Master one minute, then got smacked by him in the next, followed by the Doctor's rapid aging into a gnome. It was the year that never was all over again.

"The Master took the name of Saxon." The Doctor narrated. "He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body." His words rang with a sense of finality. "The Master is dead."

Addie flinched as the Elder stated, "And yet, you did not see."

The Ood put an image of the Master's funeral pyre in their brains, and the Doctor in the vision turned his back on it; however, the Doctor at present was not granted the same false reassurance. The video zoomed in on a ring with Gallifreyan written on it - a piece of the Master with epidermal cells still lining the inside of the metal.

Addie was no scientist, but she knew that with the right form of alien technology, resurrection was possible through the extrapolation of genetic material. "Don't tell me…"

A woman appeared from the shadows and picked up the ring, cradling it as she would a child.

"Part of him survived." The Doctor finished weakly. His hearts raced in his chest, and he jackknifed to his feet, nearly stumbling over his coat. "We have to go!"

Released from the circle, Addie clambered up as well, ready to dash out at any moment.

"But something more is happening, Doctor." The Elder's words were enough to stop both of the time travelers in their tracks. "The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past."

"What do you mean?"

The firelight flickered dimly on the Elder's countenance. "This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing."

Addie took a step back as her legs tensed.

"The end of time itself."

The Doctor paled and hurtled out of the room as fast as his feet could take him, the Master's triumphant laughter ringing in his ears. Addie was quick on his heels, having lingered just long enough to hear the Elder's last words.

"Events that have happened are happening now."

* * *

"Where is he?" Addie gasped, stumbling out of the TARDIS just after the Doctor. The man was twisting around wildly, his eyes darting across the horizon. Addie swallowed and forced herself to calm down as she took note of the deprecated building in front of them. "Where are we?"

"This is the prison. Broadfell Prison." The Doctor answered instinctively, running a hand through his hair. He suddenly registered that Addie was beside him and frowned. "I thought I told you to wait inside."

"Yeah, and I thought I told you 'no.'" Addie retorted, a part of her wondering when River's words about the Doctor never wanting her to leave his side would kick in. "I'm just as involved with the Master as you are."

The Doctor let out an exasperated groan but decided to let it go. He let his eyelids fall shut and focused on calming himself down, knowing that it was no use trying to protect Addie from herself.

"Doctor, did you hear that?" Addie suddenly blurted, her nerves on edge. She could have sworn she had heard an echo of the word, 'time' against the prison walls.

His eyes snapped open. "Hear what?" He had stupidly been too focused on relaxing that he had blocked most of his other senses.

Addie took a hesitant step forward, then gained momentum as she began to run towards where she had heard the sound.

"Addie!" The Doctor barked anxiously before caving in and following her. He took a deep breath in, and his nostrils flared as he caught a familiar scent. Instantly, he increased his speed and sprinted up to Addie, pulling her into his chest as she let out a wheeze of surprise.

"What - "

The Doctor put a hand over her mouth, his senses on high alert. "Shhh…."

Addie's heart thundered in her chest as she complied. The wind blew past her ears, and all she could hear was its whistling, but the Doctor appeared to discern something else in its song. He slowly let his hand fall and crept forward towards the edge of a cliff that oversaw the construction yard they had entered. There he stood, ears pricked and eyes sharp, like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

Addie admittedly felt like the prey and briefly wondered what she looked like cowering next to him.

The sound of metal against metal rang out: _one, two, three, four._

Addie stiffened, and she suddenly knew: she was a fox, ready to scurry back into the undergrowth. But the fox was a predator, too, and so she gathered up the strength to run towards the noise that predicted the Doctor's death instead of away from it.

The Doctor was one step ahead of her as he hurtled down a metal beam, caution thrown aside.

 _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._

Addie focused on his figure instead of the way the ground steeply fell away from the beam and how the creaking of the metal seemed to dog her tread.

 _Onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour._

The pace of the sound hastened, and likewise, Addie and the Doctor subconsciously increased their speed. They wove between stacks of construction materials, chasing the phantom of the sound that had ceased as quickly as it had began.

Finally, they reached the end of the construction site and skidded to a stop in front of a gravel hill. Addie's chest heaved for breath as she fought back a sense of nausea. Unfortunately, it only worsened once she raised her eyes to look at the top of the hill, where a blond figure dressed in loungewear had appeared.

It was the Master.

The manic man's face was enraged as he let out a scream filled with anguish and suffering. Addie flinched back, feeling his emotions hit her like daggers.

The Master straightened up and shot each of them a tortured grin before launching himself backwards into the sky. Addie gaped at his superhuman agility and felt a surge of worry despite herself; she hadn't seen the Doctor jumping around like that before, and she didn't think it was capable of a Time Lord to have that skill.

Somehow, in his resurrection, the Master had mutated - into what, Addie didn't know. But, what she did know was that his return would be anything but beneficial for the human race.

The two took off again and managed to hunt down the Master a few minutes later. He stood on a pile of girders, half bent over, and his fingers curled into claws at his side. His eyes flashed back and forth between Addie and the Doctor, as if he couldn't decide who to target first.

Addie blinked in shock when his flesh disappeared momentarily, his skeleton flashing neon in the sunlight. "Oh, my God. What's happened to him?"

The Master's eyes fixed on her, and he took one step forward. The Doctor matched the man pace-for-pace and called his attention back to him. "Please, let me help." He pleaded. "You're burning up your own life force."

The Master chuckled and appeared to be contemplating something as his gaze returned to Addie; however, he seemed to have made a decision as he turned around and jumped off the girders. Addie couldn't help but let out a groan as the Doctor immediately began running after him and somehow managed to galvanize herself into action.

Just as she had rounded the corner, she ran smack into a group of… old people?

"What?" Addie gasped, twisting her head back and forth. Everywhere she looked, she saw white hair and yellowed teeth beaming at her. She cautiously pushed them aside once she refocused, seeing the Doctor clamber onto another stack of girders for a new vantage point.

"See anything?" Addie panted, deciding to conserve her energy by remaining on the ground before him. He gritted his teeth frustratedly before leaping down, giving the half-relieved and half-disappointed girl a shake of his head.

"Did we do it? Is that them?"

Addie slowly turned around, her eyebrows creasing together as she once again noticed that all the elderly folk were staring at the two time travelers.

"Tall and thin, big brown coat." One of them affirmed, gesturing at the Doctor. "Short ginger girl, dressed in green. It's them, alright."

Addie and the Doctor shared a confused look as a woman continued, "The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw the couple heading east."

Reaching up to the Doctor's ear, Addie whispered, "Well, I can see why they call themselves 'Silver'."

The Doctor nodded absentmindedly as he entangled his fingers with Addie's and approached the one familiar face in the crowd that Addie had somehow missed. "Wilf!" She said delightedly, instantly releasing the Doctor's hand and squeezing the grizzled man into a hug.

"Yes, yes, hello." The Doctor pulled Addie back to his side frustratedly as he lowered his voice. "Have you told them who I am? You promised me."

Wilf looked completely innocent. "No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all - a doctor and his wife." Addie spluttered at that, but Wilf continued. "And might I say, sir, miss, it is an honour to see you again."

Wilf straightened his posture and saluted the couple proudly. The Doctor, calmer now that he knew their identities hadn't been compromised, returned the salute with his own. Addie couldn't help but laugh as she nudged him teasingly.

"What happened to no salutes?"

"Oh, but he's Wilf." The Doctor gestured at the man who was still quivering with excitement, and Addie immediately understood. She sobered up slightly, seeing a bit of Donna in the older man's features.

"You never said they were gorgeous." The woman who had spoken earlier stepped forward. "Can I get a photo of the handsome couple?"

Addie and the Doctor exchanged another bewildered glance. "Only if we get a copy." Addie answered after a minute, and the woman let out a squeal.

"I'm Minnie, Minnie the Menace." She jerked Addie's and the Doctor's hands up and down once and then gestured at the rest of the group. "Come on, everybody in!"

Minnie squeezed herself between Addie and the Doctor and wrapped an arm around each of them as they suddenly became swarmed by the group again.

"I-I thought…" Addie trailed off, pasting a smile on her face just as the camera flashed accidentally.

"Just get off them." Wilf begged from the sidelines, finally feeling a trickle of guilt. "Leave them alone, will you?"

"Hush, you old misery." Minnie retorted. "Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it."

The Doctor clenched his teeth in what was less of a smile and more of a grimace. Addie's cheeks started to hurt as the man taking the pictures lowered the camera, and she tensed her muscles, ready to escape.

"Hold on. Did it flash?"

Addie slouched as Minnie replied, "No, there's a blue light. Try again."

The Doctor cleared his throat impatiently. "We're really kind of busy, you know."

But Minnie was undeterred as she gave each of their bums a pinch, causing Addie to let out a yelp and the Doctor to level the elderly woman with a mild glare.

"Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling."

* * *

Addie sipped on her milkshake contentedly as she listened to the conversation going on between Wilf and the Doctor.

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though?" Wilf chuckled distractedly, deliberately dancing around the reason for his creation of the Silver Cloak. "I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun."

"Paint gun?" Addie lazily twirled the straw around the cup as she, too, ignored the Doctor's pointed glare. "When was that?"

"Wilfred." The Doctor stated, and the elderly man let out a sigh. Addie supposed she would never get an answer to her question.

"I keep seeing things, Doctor." Wilf finally confessed, his expression wavering. "This face at night."

The Doctor leaned forward on the table, studying the man before him intensely as Addie reluctantly scooted her empty glass to the side. "Who are you?"

Wilf straightened up indignantly, his eyes flashing briefly with hurt. "I'm Wilfred Mott."

"Doctor, where is this going?" Addie interrupted quickly, now with a frown on her countenance as well. "We can trust him… can't we?" She tacked on unsurely at the end, suddenly wondering if the Doctor knew something she didn't.

"'Course we can." The Doctor answered as his gaze steadily remained focused on Wilf. "But people have waited hundreds of years to find me and then he manages it in a few hours."

Addie bit her lip. "Fair point."

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose." Wilf brushed it off.

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us." The Doctor didn't spare the waitress a glance when she came to pick up Addie's drink; his eyes were locked on Wilf as his mind spun around endlessly, whirling for answers that even his Time Lord brain could not calculate.

"What's so important about me?"

Addie groaned, causing the Doctor's eyes to snap to her instinctively. "Oh, you're definitely Donna's grandfather, alright. Don't you understand? Every human, every _life form_ , is important." She leaned back in her chair, her mind returning back to the events from earlier that day and what they inevitably meant for her future. Her voice softened and her gaze became unreadable. "We all have roles to play."

Silence fell upon the table as the three of them took in what the girl had said. Addie turned her head and looked out the window, searching for a distraction from the uncomfortable quiet she had subjected them to. A family strolled across the street, complete with a little blonde girl in pigtails licking an ice cream cone. Just outside, a car pulled up to the side of the pavement. _How remarkably ordinary_ , Addie noted with a growing smile as she knew that for those people, life was continuing on as usual. Her eyes followed the person getting out of the car - an auburn-haired woman who had her back to the cafe. Addie wondered what she was up to.

The Doctor finally cleared his throat and picked up where Addie had left off, bringing her back to the heavy conversation at hand. "I was told." The Doctor started, cutting himself off. Addie scooted a little closer to him, and he felt a wave of warmth coming from his side. With one look from her, he found the strength to continue. "He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then…"

"The Doctor dies." Addie finished quietly.

Wilf gaped. "Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body."

The Doctor visibly trembled. "I can still die."

"I won't let that happen." Addie interjected vehemently, her fingers tightly gripping the wooden table.

He gazed at her helplessly. "If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying." His eyes begged her for forgiveness, as he realized just how much of a hypocrite he had been for condemning her when he feared regeneration just as much, if not more, than she did. He couldn't hold eye contact with her anymore out of guilt, and he quickly shifted his attention back to Wilf. "Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead."

Addie forced herself to relax her hold on the wood and again glared out the glass window; however, what she saw caused her face to drop. Without looking away, Addie tugged at the Doctor's sleeve as she struggled to remain calm.

"What?"

"Doctor, it's her." Addie let out a muffled sob, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Look."

The Doctor did as told and instantly realized what had caused Addie so much anguish. Donna was standing by a car, her hair shining orange in the sunlight as she dug through her purse. A tight frown graced the woman's countenance, and Addie couldn't help but let out a watery laugh as she remembered all the times their Donna had cursed after losing her mobile.

A burning sensation took over her throat and tore her out of her recollections. Never again. That would never happen again, all those wonderful moments of them in the TARDIS, chasing each other around the console and poking fun at their skinny twig of a man.

A sob wracked her body as Addie caved in on herself, and the Doctor held her tightly, helplessly. He sent Wilf a piercing glare, a bit of the Oncoming Storm in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I had to." Wilf looked on the verge of tears, himself. "Look, can't you make her better?"

Addie's chest heaved more at the unspoken answer to his question.

"Stop it." The Doctor grit out.

"No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello." Wilf begged.

"Doctor, I can't." Addie sobbed as her resolve shattered into tiny pieces. She hadn't been prepared for this; perhaps if she had known she would be seeing Donna, she could have prevented what she selfishly said next. "I need to see her. Please, I… I don't care anymore. I need to see our Donna."

His hearts broke for the girl as she tore her gaze away to stare up at him pleadingly. Her eyes were red and watery, and yet her green irises pierced him to the core. He hated himself a little bit more. "If she ever remembers us, her mind will burn, and she will die."

"I can wear a mask." Addie suggested frantically. "I'll dye my hair."

"Addie…" He exhaled.

" _Please_." The tears had dried on her cheeks, now, and she started to look more like herself. Even then, she didn't revoke her request, and the Doctor actually began to consider her proposal.

The Doctor knew what would come next; he would confront the Master, but did Addie have to be there? His jaw set decisively. No, she did not; he wanted her out of the danger, not at the frontline of it. If he had to put a mask on Addie and send her home with Wilf and Donna, he would do it.

He would do anything to keep her safe.

"Go to her." The Doctor eventually stated, causing Addie's breath to catch in her throat. He pulled out a perception filter and held it out in front of him. She stared at it, then back up at him, a silent question in her eyes. "It's a perception filter. She won't be able to see that it's you; at least, her brain won't be able to focus long enough for her to figure it out."

Addie took it tentatively, hope battling within her. "Are - are you sure it's safe?"

"Nah," The Doctor put on a cheerful facade, knowing that if he continued on in this manner she wouldn't leave him, "but you know what they say: the greater the risk, the larger the reward."

Even in her distraught state, Addie could tell when the Doctor was hiding. She had become an expert at picking apart the cracks in the emotional wall he threw up every now and again, and even though he hadn't done it for a while, she understood that like all the other times he'd done it, he was doing it for her sake.

And so, relying on the trust she was just starting to cultivate again after their big argument, Addie suddenly grasped him in an embrace and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **I'm back! I missed you all so much D: I'm sorry I abandoned you for almost five months. I hope this chapter was worth the wait (?) I loved reading all of your reviews, and I hope I replied to all of them.**_

 _ **Anyways, Jenny made a comeback. Who was surprised by Addie giving her the vortex manipulator? I forget if anyone picked up on Addie's train of thought a few chapters back... However, Jenny has clearly picked up on the new flirtiness between her "parents."**_

 _ **Aside from that, there's a whole lot of avoidance happening in this chapter. Evangelista didn't make an actual appearance, but she's referenced. I had always wondered where the Doctor got his wacky outfit from on the Planet of the Ood, so I made it up. Speaking of the Ood, did anyone pick up a strange reference there? Hm... Wonder what it could mean ;) Guesses, anyone?**_

 _ **The Master is back, as well. That's fun.**_

 _ **Wilf and Donna, too? AND another breakdown from Addie? The angst is plentiful in this chapter.**_

 _ **Some of you may want to kill me for Addie's controversial reaction to Donna here. Much like the Doctor's reaction in the Waters of Mars, Addie succumbs to selfish desires that ultimately stem from her desire to see Donna restored to her empowered self. The Doctor only became the Time Lord Victorious because he wanted to save people, and likewise, Addie only wants to talk to Donna in spite of the danger of her relapsing because she can't bear seeing Donna in what she believes to be a mundane life. Of course, the Doctor takes advantage of this opportunity to make sure Addie is safe, but not necessarily at the risk of Donna relapsing, as he gives Addie a perception filter to prevent that from happening. But he's not doing a very good job at keeping Addie by his side, is he? Was River wrong when she said that in the Library? Or will something else happen to cause that reaction in him in the future? ;)**_

 _ **All I can say is this: spoilers.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I'd love to hear your theories and opinions :) I'm going to do my best to post once every two weeks, but we'll see how this goes.**_

 _ **Have a lovely week, everybody!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

 _ **P.S.: My friend, maddanceriswhoIam, wrote a fanfiction about FSA called "Dreamcatcher"! I 10/10 would recommend reading it. She got Addie pretty spot-on.**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Doctor, what's happened?" Addie demanded. Though her tone was sharp, her eyes were soft as she brought a hand up to touch his cheek. "Is that a bruise?"_

 _The Doctor caught her hand and held it in his own against his face for a moment, then let their entwined hands fall loosely between them. "I had a bit of a collision with the Master, some lightning, and a gun."_

 _"You see what happens when I'm not around?" Addie quirked up the corner of her mouth, not having the energy to fight with him about keeping her in the dark. "Where is he?"_

 _The Doctor clenched his jaw. "He got taken, but I don't know who by. That's what I'm here to find out."_

 _Addie contemplated his words for a minute. "You think Wilf knows something?"_

 _He heaved a deep, world-weary sigh. "I hope so, because that's all I've got."_

 _"Well," Addie stepped closer coyly, "not to be cheesy, but you've got me."_

 _The Doctor smiled down at her, a warm feeling spreading across his hearts as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for the reminder."_

 _He made a face when she bopped him on the nose. "As if you need reminding."_


	28. Redemption

**For the Sake of an Angel:**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Redemption**

* * *

 _ **Review responses:**_

 _ **time-twilight:**_ _ **All will be revealed in time ;) No promises about the Silence, though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Arashi - IV of VI:**_ _**England was great! I just finished at Oxford a few days ago and am now traveling through Europe for the next six weeks. I'm still pretty sad about leaving, but am feeling much more cheerful now that I'm in Croatia. Aw, shucks, you're too kind. I suppose you make a fair point about our conversations, but I would really enjoy your "flailing" in person, too, haha.**_

 _ **"Touche, you hilarious asshole" has to be one of the best things anyone has ever commented on FSA! Also, do feel free to make another sarcastic comment about the Doctor's accidental flirtations - they amuse me.**_

 _ **I'm glad you're glad I brought Jenny back! As far as the "water conservationist" thing goes, you're not entirely wrong. I think you still misread it, though, but it could just be my own ignorance. Is it "conservationist" or "conservationalist"? Are they the same thing? As always, I would love to hear your theories :)**_

 _ **Truth be told, I skipped a lot of the Master foreplay stuff because I didn't want to stick so closely to the script XD I do get tired of having to follow the lines. It was really fun writing the Addie-Donna interactions in this chapter, albeit very heartbreaking. Let me know what you think about Addie's perception filter ;)**_

 _ **Thank you so much! I do love our little chats. Have a good day, too!**_

 _ **It'sJustMeCami:**_ _ **Thank you! It's good to be back! I had a fantastic time in England. Ah! It's so cool to be fangirled over XD You made my day, really, with this review. There's some Addie-Master interaction in this chapter, but I can promise you that there will be a whole lot more in the next one! The Ten-Addie flirtations have definitely been really interesting to write - it's strange exploring this new dynamic between them, and I can't imagine moving into the Eleven-Addie territory. You don't have too long to wait until she becomes a Time Lady ;) I hope you like this chapter, too, and I look forward to our next chat!**_

 _ **AGBreads:**_ _ **Thank you! Hope you love this one, too!**_

* * *

Addie couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"Hey, everybody, I've brought a friend!" Wilf announced as he pushed the door open. Addie awkwardly followed him inside the Noble household, doubts dogging her every step as she recalled the Doctor's broken expression. He was suffering, and yet he still did this for her. She didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to come visit Donna, but she knew that the Doctor didn't do domestics. She could only hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid - at least, not without her.

"God, I'm so selfish." Addie hissed, causing Wilf to twist around.

"Eh?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing."

Before Wilf could reply, Sylvia Noble came around the corner. Addie automatically froze, unsure of what the woman's reaction would be to her, but she needn't have worried.

"A friend? You've got friends?" Sylvia scoffed, giving Addie a skeptical look. Her countenance cleared up, however, once she saw how young the apparently brown-haired girl appeared. "Oh, you must be his new caretaker. How nice of you to do your job on Christmas, of all times. You should be on holiday."

Addie exchanged a wary look with Wilf, but he looked positively delighted. "It worked!" He mouthed, giving her a thumbs up.

"What is this, charades?" Sylvia groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Well, if you're going to stick around, you might as well come all the way inside and meet the rest of the family. Donna's just come home." She turned around and led the way into the living room as Addie quietly slipped her shoes off.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Addie only jumped slightly once Wilf rested a hand on her shoulder. His watery blue eyes peered at her worriedly.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Addie swallowed. "I'll try."

She gave his hand a pat and followed Sylvia into the next room. Donna was on the couch, doing some last minute present wrapping, but she looked up as soon as the two newcomers entered.

"Oi, shift your eyes." Donna ordered, shoving the gift behind her. "I'm not done yet."

"Sorry, sorry." Wilf chortled, giving Addie a gentle nudge forward from the position she had frozen in. She had been doing a remarkably good impression of a popsicle. "I've brought someone I'd like you to meet. She's very important to me."

"She's his _caretaker._ " Sylvia called from the kitchen as she stirred a pot of gravy. "Don't be such a drama queen, Dad."

Donna studied the new girl with a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. "Well, anyone who my granddad says is that important to him _and_ is going to be spending Christmas with us is important enough to me." She got off the couch and brushed her trousers. "I'm Donna. It's lovely to meet you."

Addie stared at the offered hand and belatedly noticed that Donna's expression was starting to fall. She quickly grasped the woman's hand and shook it once. "My name's… Adeline. Thank you so much for letting me join you today." Addie smiled ironically, not knowing that her eyes betrayed her. "I'm a long way from home."

At Addie's inner turmoil, Donna's eyes softened. "Oh, come on, then, bring it in."

Donna pulled her into a hug and Addie felt the emotions surging back up within her. She shut her eyes tightly against the water building up within them, and let herself relax against the feeling of Donna's hand rubbing her back.

"No tears on Christmas, hey?" Donna said softly, giving Addie's back a final pat. "That's an order."

Addie chuckled. "Aye aye."

"Now, come over here and help me finish wrapping that man's presents." Donna tugged her towards the couch, trusting the instincts that told her to take care of this saddened girl. Flashes of short ginger hair kept coming into her mind every time she looked at Adeline, occasionally accompanied by freckles and a pair of green eyes, but Donna dismissed them. The girl before her was lightly tanned with long, brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a decidedly Asian heritage - nothing like the illusion that fought for dominance in her mind.

 _I'm going bonkers,_ Donna groaned internally.

Addie sat down on the other end of the couch and stared concernedly at Donna, who had a rather blank expression on her face. "Everything okay?"

Donna shook herself out of her trance and busily began cutting the wrapping paper. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

* * *

"Present time!" Donna sang out comically, making Addie burst into laughter.

"It's been present time for the past two hours." She commented as she narrowly avoided an affectionate whack from Donna. "You're a bit behind."

Donna rolled her eyes. "To think I had gotten a present for you, and this is how you thank me."

Lowering the pillow she had been using as a shield, Addie furrowed her brows confusedly. "But we've only just met."

"Doesn't feel like it." Donna mused offhandedly, causing Addie to shift uncomfortably. "Anyway, it's a book I had, just sort of laying about. Made me think of you." She pushed herself off the sofa and made her way to the bookshelf nearby. "Where did I put the ruddy thing… Ah, there it is."

Addie sat up straight on the cushions, eager and yet wary to see what Donna had picked out.

"Happy Christmas." Donna beamed, placing the book in Addie's hands, cover down. Addie flipped it over quickly and blinked in disbelief at the title.

" _How to Shoot a Gun for Beginners._ " Addie read out aloud, her voice quivering. She determinedly focused on the cover, pretending to examine it as she nonchalantly asked, "How on Earth did that make you think of me?"

Donna shrugged. "I dunno. Picked it up at a used book sale a few weeks ago." A new idea struck her and she perked up momentarily. "You know, I've been meaning to take shooting lessons for a while now. Are you interested?"

"Yeah." Addie answered after a moment. She shook her head wearily; the gift had reminded her of the true nature of events. There was a bit of Donna's subconscious leaking through, and that meant it was time for Addie to leave. It was with a sense of bitter longing that Addie suddenly got to her feet. She felt Wilf's eyes on her from across the room as she jerked her head towards the front door. "I need to go, but that first lesson will be on me - I didn't get you a present, after all."

Donna frowned at her new friend's abrupt decision to leave. "Are you sure you have to go?"

Addie nodded, tugging on her coat. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay…" Donna trailed off as Addie hastened out of the room after giving a farewell wave to Wilf and Sylvia. "Wait, have you got my number?" When there was no reply, she directed her question towards her granddad. "Has she got my number?"

Wilf shrugged helplessly.

"What a peculiar girl." Sylvie commented, throwing a bowl into the sink.

* * *

Addie leaned against the outside of Donna's house, feeling comforted by the trenchcoat that the policeman had so kindly given her on what had been one of the worst nights of her life. In one hand, she held the book that Donna had gifted her, and in the other, she had her mobile. She brought the phone up to her mouth, tapping it against her lip as she debated on whether or not to call the Doctor.

Almost as if her thoughts had summoned him, the sound of the TARDIS engines began to fill the air and a relieved smile broke out across her face. It quickly fell, however, once she realized that anyone in the Noble household would have been able to hear them just as easily as she had. The Doctor wouldn't have taken that risk unless it was necessary, or, worse, unless he was rattled enough to have forgone his common sense. Hurriedly, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and jogged to the blue box, casting an anxious look over her shoulder to ensure that no one was following.

The doors swung open for her without her needing to unlock them, and Addie shut them tightly behind her. She ran up to the rather disturbed-looking man by the console, not even bothering to take her coat off, and stared in worry at his bedraggled appearance.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Addie demanded. Though her tone was sharp, her eyes were soft as she brought a hand up to touch his cheek. "Is that a bruise?"

The Doctor caught her hand and held it in his own against his face for a moment, then let their entwined hands fall loosely between them. "I had a bit of a collision with the Master, some lightning, and a gun."

"You see what happens when I'm not around?" Addie quirked up the corner of her mouth, not having the energy to fight with him about keeping her in the dark. "Where is he?"

The Doctor clenched his jaw. "He got taken, but I don't know who by. That's what I'm here to find out."

Addie contemplated his words for a minute. "You think Wilf knows something?"

He heaved a deep, world-weary sigh. "I hope so, because that's all I've got."

"Well," Addie stepped closer coyly, "not to be cheesy, but you've got me."

The Doctor smiled down at her, a warm feeling spreading across his hearts as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for the reminder."

He made a face when she bopped him on the nose. "As if you need reminding."

The Doctor slowly brought his arms around her waist and started to pull her closer, but Addie placed one gentle hand on his chest. "Doctor," She began, her breath catching in her throat at the intense look he was giving her, "I don't think this is the best time."

He studied her for a few seconds more, taking in her blushing visage, then conceded her point. "You're right." He reluctantly released her, and in doing so, returned to the reality that their bubble had temporarily shielded them from. "Come on, then."

Addie allowed herself to pout childishly at his retreating back before she followed him.

"Have you got your perception filter on?" The Doctor enquired, his senses on high alert as they exited the phone box.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" Addie answered confusedly as she tried to match his pace.

"Sometimes the hearts have a habit of seeing past the illusion." The Doctor spared her a quick glance. "And with you, Miss Adelaide, it has never been so transpicuous."

Addie flushed delightedly but chose not to say anything in return as the Doctor crouched to the ground to pick up a pebble. Tossing it in one hand, he squinted an eye at the Noble household. "Is that Wilf in the window?"

"Looks like it."

He made a noise of affirmation before launching the pebble at said window. The grizzled man's head popped up in surprise, and Addie sheepishly waved at him again, then gestured for him to come down.

Wilf opened his mouth once, his eyes conflicted, but gave a terse nod as he disappeared from sight. Addie lowered her hand as she mulled over the man's reaction. Something had happened in the short time she'd been away, otherwise he would have met with the two of them again without hesitation. "Something's wrong." She told the Doctor, her eyes shifting to focus on the front door.

"Yep, working on it." The Doctor affirmed as the other man quickly shut the door behind him. When Wilf was in range, the Doctor raised his voice. "I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away."

Wilf cast a nervous glance behind him, much like how Addie had done a few minutes prior. "Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?"

"That's what _I_ said." Addie commented light-heartedly before turning serious again. "But there's a reason for it, Wilf."

"It's you." The Doctor continued, his eyes slightly wild. "You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

Wilf was taken aback at the Doctor's manic turn. "Well, there was a - "

"What? What is it? Tell me."

"Well, it was…" Wilf started unsurely, then shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

Even Addie couldn't keep her calm at his rapid omission. "Wilf, it's definitely something, and we need you to tell us because we're not mind readers. At least," She cast the Doctor a bewildered glance as she briefly wondered what the semantics were of Time Lord mind-melding, and if he'd ever done it to her before without her knowing, "not most of the time, and _never, ever_ without consent."

The Doctor stared at her warily as she pierced him with her eyes. "Right, getting _slightly_ off topic here, but Addie had it right. Well," He allowed, "she did at the beginning, before she," The Doctor waved a hand around uselessly, then swallowed. "Anyway."

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book." Wilf finally answered, causing Addie to pull her eyes away from the Doctor.

"The gun book?"

"What gun book?" The Doctor spluttered.

"No, this one." Wilf jabbed at the book in his hand. "His name's Joshua Naismith."

The Doctor pulled it out of his grasp and he and Addie peered at the cover.

"But, that's…"

"That's the man." The Doctor's gaze was unreadable. "We were shown him by the Ood."

"By the what?" Wilf stammered.

"By the Ood." The Doctor repeated.

"What's the Ood?"

"They're…" Addie trailed off, not knowing how to give them justice in words. "They're just the Ood. They knew about the DoctorDonna before we did. There must be some part of them that's still reaching out to her."

A tender grin took over the Doctor's face. "Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now."

Addie snorted as she leaned into the Doctor's side. "It's a wonder we thought her loss of memory would ever keep her from protecting the ones she loves."

 _No,_ she mused, her hand touching the woman's gift in her deep-set pockets, _Donna never gives up, does she?_

"Dad, what are you up to?" Sylvia Noble's irritated voice gave Addie barely enough time to compose herself before she pushed open the door. Instantly, the Doctor shifted to hide behind Addie, tucking his chin into his chest and doing his very best impression of a sheep. To Addie's bemusement, his ploy didn't work. Sylvia's jaw fell open slightly at the sight of the pinstriped man. "You. But. Get out of here."

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor offered meekly as Addie crossed her arms.

Sylvia blinked. "Merry Christmas." She said automatically, then shook herself. "But she can't see you. What if she remembers?" Then, her eyes narrowed to focus on Addie, who was thankfully still wearing the perception filter. "Oh, and you're still here. Are you with him?"

Now, Addie was the one who wanted to hide from the woman's surprisingly perceptive glare. Her narrowed eyes widened with realization at the way the Doctor was clinging to the girl, and at how the so-called 'Adeline' was wearing Addie's trademark colour of green (at least, the same shade she had worn during the ATMOS episode; Addie's wardrobe unfortunately didn't have much variety of ocher).

"Adeline… Ade _laide_." Sylvia deduced. "Not very creative, is it? I don't know what kind of disguise you've got on, but you're not fooling me. Not anymore."

Addie sighed, knowing her cover was blown. "I was a bit distraught at the time. My brain wasn't up to its usual speed."

"And what's that?" Sylvia hissed. "Two kilometers an hour?"

Addie was saved from further retaliation (which she admittedly deserved for creating such a terrible alias) by Donna's shouting from within the house. "Mum, where are those tweezers?"

"Go!" Sylvia spat anxiously.

"That's our cue." Addie tugged on the Doctor's hand.

"Don't need to tell me twice." He muttered to her, then raised his voice to address Sylvia. "We're going."

As the two time travelers made their escape back towards their TARDIS, Wilf hastily added, "Yeah, me too."

Sylvia's cheeks flushed angrily as she chased after the three of them. "Oh no, you don't."

At the sound of footsteps behind them, Addie groaned. "Great, now she's following us."

"Mum? Gramps?" Donna called out again, a little bit closer than before.

Oh, they were so close now. The Doctor's shoulders were rigid as he determinedly focused on the road before him; Addie was much the same, hastening her pace when Sylvia broke into a run. "Dad, I'm warning you!"

"Bye, see you later." Wilf gave a cheery salute to his daughter without turning back to face her.

"Stay right where you are." Sylvia ordered uselessly.

Addie finally reached the TARDIS with an exhale of relief. With a gentle touch of her hand, the doors swung inwards, and Addie stood to the side to let the Doctor pass through. However, when Wilf approached, she barred his entrance with her arm.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" Addie asked Wilf seriously, her eyes searching his face.

"Yeah." Wilf matched her tone. "Besides, you're not leaving me with her."

"Dad!" Sylvia shouted, her face nearly glowing red.

The Doctor popped his head back outside to observe the furious woman. "... Fair enough."

With a low chuckle, Addie pulled her arm back and gave Wilf a clap on the shoulder. He finally entered the TARDIS, leaving Addie behind with Sylvia.

"Just you listen to me. I forbid it." The woman's angry facade crumbled, leaving behind a broken expression as she begged to Addie. "Get him out of there!"

"I'm sorry." Addie truly was. "But I promise we'll bring him back safely."

She gave her best reassuring smile to Sylvia, but at the Doctor's agitated call, Addie quickly shut the doors and ran up to the console. Within seconds, the TARDIS dematerialized from the suburban street, bare of life except for one very concerned daughter.

"That's what you said last time." Sylvia whispered to the empty air.

* * *

Wilf stumbled out of the TARDIS into what appeared to be a stable. "We've moved. We've really moved!"

"Yeah." Addie said absentmindedly, giving Wilf's shoulder a comforting pat. "Into Naismith's… barn?"

The Doctor pulled the door shut as he pocketed his TARDIS key. "I prefer to keep the TARDIS off the front lines, thank you." He then directed his screwdriver at the blue box, making it disappear. "Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding her."

 _Again._ Addie mentally added, recalling the horrid paradox machine he had made. She was nervous now that she was in the same building as her _beloved_ cousin (read: _insane_ ), and she rubbed her sweaty palms on her skirt. There was no ignorance to shield her from his manic adoration.

Somehow, the Master had latched onto her as his anchor, his sole salvation from the drumming, and with his resurrection, she just knew that his attempts to reawaken her memories would be far more unpredictable.

At least this time, Addie knew what she was fighting for: freedom to choose her own identity.

"You should stay here." The Doctor recommended half-heartedly to both of his companions, ironically encouraging Addie more that it was time for her to face her cousin.

Wilf looked offended. "Not bloody likely."

Addie jerked a thumb at him. "What he said." At the Doctor's narrowed eyes, she corrected, "Minus the expletives."

He nodded tersely, too focused to joke around anymore, and took off at a rushed pace towards the exit. Addie followed, scurrying behind him like his green shadow, as Wilf lumbered forwards like a bear at the end. Subtlety wasn't really his strong suit.

The Doctor led them towards a brick archway, then quickly doubled back and crashed into Addie, who had been directly to his left. She let out a barely audible yelp at the pain emanating from her now-throbbing foot, but it was enough to get one of the soldiers passing by to stop.

The couple froze and then slowly edged back towards the safety of the brick wall, immersing themselves in shadow as they rounded the corner. It was with a mutual sigh of relief that they pressed themselves against the rock, as they noticed that the soldiers had decided to move on.

The Doctor looked at her, chest heaving as he fought to calm down, and she made an effort to roll her eyes. "Don't stand so close to you when we're on a reconnaissance mission. Duly noted."

"That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army." Wilf commented knowingly, just now catching up to them.

"They're not very observant." Addie critiqued, watching as the Doctor darted away again to unlock a door. "Not that I'm complaining. Go on, Wilf."

Wilf nodded and hobbled over to the Doctor, who was beckoning them forwards. Addie cast one last look behind her and was glad she had.

The patrol from earlier had just looped around, and they had spotted her.

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. If she went with the Doctor and Wilf, the patrol would know that she wasn't acting alone, and the three of them would have to face an even higher rate of security. That meant a whole lot of running, and she didn't think Wilf would be able to keep up the pace.

On the other hand, Addie could turn herself in, but she didn't really like that idea. That meant entering the situation without an ounce of control, and she already felt pretty helpless at the thought of facing the Master in her own power.

That left only one option.

Addie bolted in the opposite direction of the soldiers, but not before she saw the Doctor's horrified expression from the archway.

* * *

"Mr. Naismith, there's a problem, sir."

The man's victorious grin fell at his assistant's words, while another, blonder, man leaned forward in intrigue. He had his suspicions, particularly after having felt the TARDIS land somewhere in the mansion.

"What problem is that?" The Master drawled, tapping his foot neurotically on the floor. There was only one person who would be foolish enough to get herself noticed this early on, and he meant that in the most loving way possible, of course.

Mr. Danes hesitated, but at Naismith's impatient nod, he continued. "There is an intruder on the grounds: a short ginger girl wearing a green dress."

"Well, then, where is she?" Naismith demanded.

"It appears that security has lost her." Mr. Danes confessed, then hurriedly added, "But I'm sure they'll manage to hunt her down soon enough."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The Master sang out as several attendants locked him back into his straitjacket. His teeth bit down into a rabid snarl as one of the humans got a little too close to him, then he cackled madly when the man had flinched away.

Naismith tensed at the Master's volatile behaviour. "I need her here, now. I won't have this idiotic girl ruining my daughter's special gift."

The Master mimed retching.

All went silent, however, as a window slid open across the room and a girl heaved herself through. Her feet sank quietly into the carpet as she shut the window behind her. Finally, she turned around, and mild surprise showed on her face before it morphed into resignation.

"It's funny how you can see a darkened room and think, 'oh, it must be safe because the lights are off, so there must be nobody in there,' and then, well…" Addie swallowed, a nervous laugh breaking out. "Here we are."

* * *

"At least I entered on my own terms." Addie muttered to herself, eyeing the chair she was now tightly bound to.

The Master chuckled from where he stood in front of her, and Addie shot him a glare.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one with a leash on." She retorted half-heartedly, knowing from experience that the Master was not as trapped as he appeared. If he was bound, it was precisely because he wanted to be.

"Oh, Addie, Addie, Addie." The Master repeated, a gleam of sharp intellect piercing through his maddened eyes. "Resorting to cheap shots again, are we?"

"'Cheap shots.'" Addie snorted, remembering how she had given the Master several tongue lashings during the year that never was, simply in order to provoke him enough to leave her alone. She had learned that he _usually_ wouldn't resort to physical violence, and so it was with this thought in mind that she begged to the nearby Naismith, "Can you put a gag on him, please?"

"I'll gag _you_ in a minute." Naismith grit out, making Addie burst out into hysterical giggles. The Master joined her, and Naismith shut his eyes tightly, praying to God to make them stop.

Luckily, the Doctor chose to answer his call.

He burst into the room, an expression of sheer panic on his face as he blew past a flabbergasted Addie.

"Turn the Gate off right now!" He ordered, then belatedly spotted the bemused girl in the chair. "And untie her!"

Mr. Danes instantly countered, "At arms!"

All the soldiers in the room raised their guns and began to advance towards the Doctor, who let out a groan. "No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

The Master rolled his eyes at the Doctor's stupidity. "Oh, like that was ever going to happen." He glowed temporarily with a pulse of ethereal energy and somehow managed to expulse the straitjacket away from his body. Neon beams shot from his outstretched arms, and with another exultant laugh, the Master propelled himself across the floor and into the Gate, where he leered triumphantly at the dumbfounded occupants.

"Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying?" The Master jeered. "Well, look at me now."

Addie _was_ looking at him, but she found that she didn't need to. His face, his _laughter,_ filled her head. Everywhere she looked, he was there, and her head throbbed in agony.

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor demanded frantically, running from person to person. His eyes halted on Addie, however, and the expression of pain on her face. She had squeezed her eyes shut, and the Doctor realized belatedly what was happening. "No, no, no. Addie, look at me, hey? Keep watching me."

Her watery green eyes blinked open and focused on his as the Doctor agitatedly tried to use his sonic to get rid of her bounds. "The drums…" She whispered. "They're in my head."

"Can you hear them?" The Master called eagerly from where he stood in the Gate. "Can you _really_ hear them, Adelaide?" Then, his eyebrows creased into a frown. "Wait, no, why can you hear them? Oh, don't tell me." His tone filled with annoyance. "You're still human, aren't you? Why the bloody hell are you still human?"

"It's _my_ _decision_." Addie snarled, her eyes snapping up to meet his across the room. She immediately regretted it as she got another eyeful of his face on top of the one she was seeing in her mind, and switched her gaze to the ground. "I'm sick of you stupid Time Lords trying to change my mind about it."

"Yeah, well, being human isn't helping you now, is it?" The Master said sarcastically as the Doctor finally managed to get the ropes off. "Ugh, I'll deal with you later; you're getting in the way of my world domination again, Adelaide. Doctor, just go put her in that glass box, will you? Along with your pet, if you like." A smug smirk came on his face at the Doctor's clear fury. "Scale up the radiation, you know what to do."

The Doctor sent the Master a scathing glare, but did as he was told. Wilf, who had just wandered into the room, was unceremoniously shoved into the open cell that one of the attendants had vacated, shortly followed by a dazed Addie.

"Just need to filter the levels." The Doctor muttered, adjusting the radiation.

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone." Wilf gasped as he rubbed his eyes.

"Brilliant." The Master commented sardonically.

"Now press the button. Let me out." The Doctor ignored him in favor of worriedly observing Addie. She seemed to be back to normal, albeit with rope burns on her wrists, but he couldn't do anything about that now.

Addie instinctively smacked the big red button in front of her and the Doctor leapt out. She bitterly wished that she could get out to help him, but knew that it was useless unless she opened her fob watch. Indecision battled within her as she fondled the locket around her neck.

"Fifty seconds and counting." The Master announced.

If she opened the fob watch now, would she regenerate? Would she need a recovery period like the Doctor typically did?

"To what?" The Doctor demanded.

Addie's heart raced in her chest as she unlocked the pendant cautiously.

"Oh, you're going to love this." The Master promised.

Her fingers had just reached into her pendant when a phone started ringing. She paused.

Wilf fumbled in his coat pocket for the mobile, but pulled out a gun instead. Addie gaped at the weapon in his hand, and he nervously put it back, his eyes imploring her to keep quiet. She shut her mouth, choosing not to say anything.

"Hello? Oh, God. Donna?" His voice quavered, and Addie leaned in to hear what she would say.

"Where are you?" Donna sounded panicked. "It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them."

"But wait a minute. I mean, what about you?" Wilf brought a hand up to his mouth, and wordlessly asked Addie the same question.

"She's not fully human anymore, Wilf." Addie said quietly into his ear, low enough to where Donna and the Master wouldn't be able to hear. "Whatever the Master's doing won't affect her."

Wilf nodded once. "Donna, I need you to stay calm."

"I'm not bleeding staying calm!" Donna seethed. Anything else she was going to say, however, got interrupted by an incoming call from a man named Winston.

"No, don't hang up on her!" Addie hissed, but Wilf gave her a helpless glance before putting Donna on hold. Addie distanced herself from the phone and focused her attention back on the two arguing Time Lords.

The Doctor was nearly ripping his hair out at this point. "What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?"

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me." The Master's face lit up as the countdown came to an end. "And, zero!"

An energy wave was released from his body and it shot out through the room, encompassing all of its occupants. Addie watched on in horror as their heads immediately began to shake in a disturbingly inhuman way, the back-and-forth movement nearly undetectable to the human eye.

"You can't have." The Doctor took a step back in alarm.

The heads began to slow down, and Addie suddenly realized what had happened. Flashes of blond hair were now peeking out of the blurs of each skull in the room, and, Addie deduced, out of every human head on the planet.

"What is it?" Wilf asked, seeing the look of comprehension on Addie's countenance.

"They're literally becoming _him._ " She finally stated.

"But they've changed." Donna's terrified voice came from the mobile again. "Granddad, that's like, like the sort of thing that happened before."

Addie stiffened and yanked the phone out of Wilf's hand. "Donna, don't think about it. Just close your eyes, and don't even look at them."

"Addie?" Donna sobbed confusedly, causing the ginger girl's heart to stop. "My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!"

Addie's fingers clenched around the flip phone as she did her best to stay calm. "Doctor, she's starting to remember us."

The Doctor's head whipped back to face her, a helpless expression in place. "I - I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"I know." Addie said grimly as the shaking came to a stop. At least twenty Masters grinned at her in her little glass enclosure, and she suddenly felt like a zoo animal on display.

"The human race was always your favourite, Doctor." The original Master stepped out of the Gate triumphantly. "But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race."

As his laughter echoed across the room, and was magnified by all the Masters joining him around the globe, Addie stuffed her fingers in her ears and stared helplessly at the Doctor.

There was no way out of this.

* * *

"There is no way out of this." The Author observed amusedly, leaning back in her chair at the council table. She looked remarkably relaxed for a woman whose planet was currently being besieged - a fact that Rassilon took note of and was eager to exploit.

"No, not yet." He disagreed softly, an undercurrent of rage rising under his calm facade. "But you _will_ find one. You have no other choice, Author. I daresay you have not forgotten the terms of our… _agreement._ "

Rassilon let his eyes flick down to the manacles that were around her wrists, but felt another surge of anger at her knowing look.

"No, Rassilon, I have not." His cheeks burned at her audacity, calling him by his first name. She spread her hands out innocently. "But you know I must let the chips fall where they may."

"I should have let you 'fall' into that prison - " Rassilon started furiously.

"Ending, burning, falling." The Visionary interjected, her fingers tapping on the table. "All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning."

Rassilon took a deep breath in to calm himself as the Chancellor timidly offered, "All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today."

"Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" The Visionary repeated, growing in volume.

Supported by her colleague, the Partisan found the courage to state her own opinion. "Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity with time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life." Her eyes pleaded with Rassilon to understand. "Isn't it better to end it, at last?"

Rassilon's eyes were frozen chips of ice. "Thank you for your opinion."

Standing up, he directed his glove at the Partisan and disintegrated her with the ease of a man who had done the same thing many times before.

"I will not die!" Rassilon thundered, his eyes landing on the Author, who had finally sat up in her chair. "Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!"

A silence, rife with tension and fear, fell upon the Council.

The Author was the one to break it. "I believe the Chancellor has something to say."

Rassilon's beady eyes quickly focused on the man, who immediately handed over a piece of parchment. "There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord."

As Rassilon scanned the prophecy, the Author began to recite it from memory for the rest of the members to hear. Her voice was bored, almost, as her grey eyes drifted off into the distance, staring at events in time that no other Time Lord could see. "There are two survivors beyond the Final Day: two children of Gallifrey locked in their final confrontation, the Enmity of Ages." Although her madness was not as apparent as the Visionary's, due to decades of her shaping it into a useful tool to be manipulated at will, it escaped from her lips in the form of a gleeful laugh. "The Doctor and the Master… on planet Earth."

"Planet Earth." The Chancellor deduced. "Indigenous species, the human race."

A smirk curled the corners of the Author's mouth at her own deception. Her daughter was there, and of course, the Author had chosen not to reveal that little piece of information (let alone the fact that Rassilon's plan for survival would ultimately fail). No, this way was much more amusing - Bad Wolf seemed to agree with her, judging by the ghostly chuckle she heard in her ear.

"Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth." Rassilon gripped the table intensely as his mind searched for answers.

"No, not on Earth." The Author corrected. "In a white point star."

Rassilon stared at her uncomprehendingly before a gleam of awareness reached his eye. "I knew I needed you on this council for a reason."

A twinkle was in the Author's eye as she played with her emerald bracelet. "And yet reason is what often leads us astray. Never trust reason, it is far better to be _un_ reasonable and embrace our inner irrationality."

For it was madness, not reason, that led her to save her daughter, and it would be madness, again, that would lead to Gallifrey's redemption.

* * *

 _ **Hello!**_

 _ **The Author's first appearance! Does she remind you of anyone you know? Hehe.**_

 _ **Sorry to cut this author's note short, but I'm very low on time at the moment. I'm traveling for the next six weeks through Europe, and time is a little tight. Next chapter could be anywhere from two weeks from now to a month D: I'm so sorry for my unreliable posting schedule. I'd like to promise that I will improve, but I highly doubt that will happen as I often find myself lacking motivation to write FSA. Thank you for all of your support and reviews! They really cheer me up :)**_

 _ **Here's a little preview to tie you all over :) Hope you have a lovely week!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_

* * *

 _Preview of the next chapter:_

 _"Where's the TARDIS?"_

 _The Doctor rotated his face back to look at the Master, his cheek already reddening from the unexpected blow. "No. Just stop. Just think."_

 _The Master studied him incredulously, then barked an order out to a nearby soldier. "Kill him."_

 _Addie stood there, confused for a second, until she saw the soldier-Master cock a gun at Wilf. Without thinking, she instantly slapped the Master and felt a keen sense of satisfaction as his head turned to the side from the force of her hand._

 _"Don't you dare." Addie threatened, enjoying the burning she felt in her palms. Perhaps she was a bit of a masochist, after all._

 _The Master snapped. "You don't get to tell me what to do. That's not how this works." He shook their bound wrists together for emphasis, the sound of metal clanging together serving as a redundant reminder of her current situation. "I'm the Master, you're my prisoner. Now, shut up."_

 _"Or what?" Addie spat, her sympathies for her cousin long gone._

 _"Addie, this is not helping." The Doctor hurriedly said as he again tried to free himself. He could see that this family confrontation was going downhill, and fast._

 _They both ignored him._

 _"Go on." The Master encouraged her dangerously. "Keep running your mouth, see what happens."_


	29. Glass

**For the Sake of an Angel**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Glass**

* * *

 _ **Guest review responses:**_

 _ **G.A Icarus:** **Thank you! I tried to make Addie as realistic as possible. You'll see a bit more of that resistance to change towards the end of this chapter, too, as well as more development in the Doctor/Addie relationship. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **popkiskart:** **Thanks! If by soon, you mean five months later, than I'm glad to have met your request! I really am so sorry for the delay :( And your English is great! I can barely speak a second language, so I'm clearly matching up to the ignorant American stereotype, haha. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cold metal cut into her wrists, and Addie watched her reflection miserably in the cuffs that bound her to one of the men she had once thought she hated the most in the universe. Somehow, though, after all this time, she couldn't bring herself to despise the Master. Not anymore. No matter how much she tried to deny it, he was family, and he had miraculously fostered a soft spot for her somewhere in his maddened hearts.

Unfortunately, the tenderness he felt for her did not always translate into the typical ways people showed their care, because although she knew he loved her in his own twisted way, the Master did not trust anyone, least of all her. Hence, the handcuffs - a physical method of bonding them that didn't require the Master having to invest his trust in his cousin, and yet still forced her to stay by his side.

Addie supposed she should count herself lucky, as she surveyed the room; Wilf was now in the chair she had been tied up in, and the Doctor was strapped rather uncomfortably into a portable medical chair with a gag across his mouth. Despite this, he seemed to be more worried about Addie, who was merely bound by one metal circle to the wrist of her cousin.

She gave him a weak smile. That was so typical of him.

Though she was loathe to admit it, Addie knew she had some semblance of trust in the Master, judging by the fact that she wasn't panicking as much as she thought she would be. She knew he wouldn't assault her - not physically, at least. It was safer to play along for the time being.

Oh, yes, Addie was aware that she was playing a dangerous game, but she didn't have much choice in the matter, did she?

 _Ring, ring._

Addie, startled but trying to mask it, quickly schooled her face back into the unreadable expression she had been hiding behind for the past few minutes. It was futile, but she prayed that the Master had been too distracted by his plotting to have heard the phone.

"But that's a mobile." The Master observed warily, twisting his head to look at Wilf, and then the Doctor. Addie determinedly glanced away from him.

Wilf's eyes were round with fear. "Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off."

The Master shook his head and prowled towards the older man, tugging a reluctant Addie behind him. "No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?"

Addie's mouth ran before she had fully thought out her answer. "It's me." The Master turned towards her incredulously, and she steeled her nerves. "Future me. I wouldn't answer that, if I were you."

The Master studied her for a minute, then let out a bark of laughter. "Centuries later, and you're still a horrible liar. In fact, human you is even worse at it than Time Lady you." He rolled his eyes and began to rifle through Wilf's coat as he muttered, "Yet another reason for you to open that bloody fob watch."

Addie exhaled frustratedly at how quickly her lie had been discovered. "Well, it was worth a shot."

The Master suddenly pulled out the revolver that Addie had seen earlier from Wilf's pocket, an amused gleam in his eyes. He could almost taste the Doctor's guilt in the air. "Oooh, and look at this. Good man!"

Tossing it nonchalantly on the floor, he finally found the phone and flipped open the screen. "Donna. Who's Donna?"

"She's no one. Just leave it." Wilf pleaded.

Addie stared longingly at the gun a few feet away from her, but knew that if she tried to grab it, the Master would stop her long before she got near - besides, Addie didn't think she could bring herself to murder him. She pushed down the voice of self-reproach that lectured her for not wanting to kill the Master, and instead focused on trying to steal the phone from his hand.

The Master easily held it above her head as Donna's voice sobbed, "Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me." Addie reached up and managed to smack it out of his grasp. The mobile fell to the floor, and she instantly snatched it up, cradling it protectively against her chest as the Master rolled his eyes at her dramatic antics. "I ran out, but everyone was changing."

Deciding to let Addie have her small victory, the Master demanded, "Who is she? Why didn't she change?"

Addie kept her mouth firmly shut, but Wilf, quailing under the Master's manic glare, explained, "Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis."

"Gramps, I can't hear you." Donna's voice cracked as the Master cursed the Doctor under his breath.

Addie hesitated, then decided to answer. "Donna, it's me, Adeline. I can't promise that everything's going to be fine, but you need to stay calm."

"Oh, that's reassuring." The Master snorted delightedly.

Addie shot him a dirty look as Donna bleated, "Adeline? Where's Gramps? Why have you got his phone? What's happened to him?"

She stared helplessly at the Doctor, not knowing how to react to Donna's barrage of questions; her mind was in such a delicate state that Addie knew if she said too much, her brain could implode.

"Are you there? Are you still there? Can you hear me?"

The Master deftly took the phone back from Addie, as she was distracted by the nonverbal conversation she was having with the Doctor, and ordered the former Naismith via the nearby screen, "Find her. Trace the call."

"No, don't do this." Addie pleaded. "Why can't you just leave her be?"

He looked down at her irritatedly. "I've already got one loose cannon, thank you. Now," He thrust the phone towards Wilf's ear, "say goodbye to the freak, Granddad."

Wilf took his chances. "Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!"

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick." The Naismith-Master announced over the com. "Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert."

"What do I do?" Donna cried out.

"Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!"

The sound of feet pounding against pavement filled the room, punctuated by Donna's shaky breathing. "There's more of them. They're everywhere."

"Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna." Wilf's voice broke. "Just run, sweetheart."

The Master bit his lip mock sympathetically.

"It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures." Donna's pitch grew higher in alarm. "Why can I see a giant wasp?"

Addie stumbled closer to the phone. "No, no, no. Don't think about that, Donna. Stop it, stop it right now."

The Master's eyebrows rose curiously as he allowed the conversation to continue.

"And it hurts." Donna sobbed. "My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!"

Her volume crescendoed until there was a sudden silence.

"I don't want to die…" Donna's weak voice whispered.

The call ended.

Only the Doctor was smiling knowingly, the tell-tale sign of his eyes crinkling up at the edges was what gave him away. Addie gave him a beaming grin this time as he sent her a cheeky, reassuring wink. Unfortunately, this only served to infuriate the Master even more as he stormed over to the Doctor, causing Addie to let out a low hiss of pain as the metal rubbed against her rope burns.

By the time he was in front of the Doctor and had ripped the gag off, the Doctor was no longer smiling. "Take those cuffs off of her. Can't you see you're hurting her?"

A barely detectable flash of guilt hit the Master's eyes. "It's not my fault she's a wild animal." He leaned forward over the Doctor dangerously. "But, no, tell me about your little _companion_."

Addie nodded reassuringly at the Doctor, and, just like that, the smug grin was back on his face. "Really, did you think I'd leave our best friend without a defence mechanism?"

Wilf perked up across the room. "Doctor? What happened?"

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep." The Doctor kept his eyes focused on the Master's, noting the rage that swirled menacingly within their depths.

"Tell me," The Master's voice became velvety as he changed tactics, "where's your TARDIS?"

The Doctor stared at him pityingly. "You could be so wonderful."

Flecks of spit flew from the blond man's mouth. " _Where is it_?"

"You're a genius." The Doctor continued persuasively. "You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. It would be my honour _\- our_ honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

A strange yearning that didn't feel completely her own filled Addie, and she instinctively latched onto the Master's hand. His confused eyes turned to look at her, and she said, voice quavering, "Please. It would be perfect, just imagine."

His fingers tightened around hers. "Would it stop, then?" He said softly. "The noise in my head?"

"We can help." The Doctor offered, side-stepping the question.

The Master's face began to shut down. Addie could tell that they were fighting a losing battle, and she latched on all the more. "I don't know what I'd be without that noise." He confessed.

"I wonder what I'd be, without you." The Doctor replied after a moment.

The Master hesitated, and Addie held her breath as a barely audible sniffle was heard. Was the Master… crying?

"Yeah." He agreed, attempting to smile. It was the most _human_ that Addie had ever seen him, and she saved this image of a vulnerable Master in her mind as evidence that he could be liberated from himself.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever.

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf called, straining against his restraints.

It was perhaps the first time that Addie ever felt anger towards that man as the Master slipped through their fingers. She could only watch on with regret as the mask fell back over his eyes.

"It began on Gallifrey, as children." The Master dropped Addie's hand coldly. "Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism."

"What does that mean?"

Addie sent Wilf a condescending glare, her eyes burning with irritation and sadness as she started to open her mouth to say something scathing. However, once she saw his scared eyes again, she lost her fire and instead cast her gaze to the ground guiltily at what she had almost done. It wasn't Wilf's fault that the Master had turned out this way, and it was certainly not Wilf's fault that the Master had decided to attempt world domination _yet again_.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts." The Doctor answered.

The Master's eyes glazed over. "They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums." His fingers tapped his thigh as he shut his eyes in ecstasy. "Listen to it." He breathed. " _Listen_."

"Then let's find it." The Doctor leaped on the opportunity. "All of us."

"Except…." The Master started slowly, a beatific grin forming on his face. "Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

Addie's brows furrowed as she tried to deduce the origins of the Master's sudden epiphany.

"What? What is?" The Doctor strained against his bounds.

"He doesn't need us." Addie connected the dots disgustedly. "He's already got a planet full of people who can hear the drums, now."

The Master let out a giggle of exultation and gave her a playful noogie. "Ooh, clever, clever cousin of mine. The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads on this planet. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes."

He picked up the shocked girl and spun her around. In the middle of doing so, his skeleton reappeared with a flash of eerie blue light. Addie felt the current go through her and let out a small yelp, flailing her limbs to get out of his embrace. When she came crashing to the floor, and, by default, bringing the Master down with her, several strands of ginger hair floated around her head and a tingling sensation still danced upon her fingertips.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." The Doctor observed concernedly.

"This body was born out of death." The Master said bitterly, getting to his feet again and pulling Addie up by her arm. "All it can do is die. But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said 'the end of time.'"

"I said 'something is returning.' We were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help." The Doctor earnestly stated.

The Master approached the Doctor, the glint of madness returning to his expression. "What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. _I could find its source_." The Master stopped for breath and slunk even closer. "Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!"

He brought his hand back and slapped the Doctor's face to punctuate his words. Addie flinched at the sudden movement and was instantly on her guard again as the Master's countenance fell into a frown once more.

"Where's the TARDIS?"

The Doctor rotated his face back to look at the Master, his cheek already reddening from the unexpected blow. "No. Just stop. Just think."

The Master studied him incredulously, then barked an order out to a nearby soldier. "Kill him."

Addie stood there, bewildered for a second, until she saw the soldier-Master cock a gun at Wilf. Without thinking, she instantly slapped the Master and felt a keen sense of satisfaction as his head turned to the side from the force of her hand.

"Don't you _dare_." Addie threatened, enjoying the burning she felt in her hand as she shook the tingles out of her fingers. Perhaps she was a bit of a masochist, after all.

The Master snapped. "You don't get to tell me what to do. That's not how _this_ works." He shook their bound wrists together for emphasis, the sound of metal clanging together serving as a redundant reminder of her current situation. "I'm the Master, you're the prisoner. Now, shut up."

"Or what?" Addie spat, her sympathies for her cousin long gone.

"Addie, this is not helping." The Doctor hurriedly said as he again tried to free himself. He could see that this family confrontation was going downhill, fast.

They both ignored him.

"Go on." The Master encouraged her. "Keep running your mouth, see what happens."

Feeling a presence behind her, Addie quickly shifted to the side, just as another soldier-Master had been about to knock her out. "You can't fool me with the same trick twice." Addie narrowed her eyes at the appropriately abashed Time Lord. "I - "

"I know, I _know_." The Master groaned exasperatedly. "That's why I've employed another strategy."

"Oh, and what is that?" Addie raised her eyebrows, her temper getting the best of her again. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that she was getting far too distracted, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Ironically, the Master just _knew_ how to press her buttons.

He smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes. "This."

Addie only had moments to gape in surprise down the barrel of her alpha meson blaster before she was blinded by a blast of light.

Perhaps she could be fooled twice, after all.

* * *

When she came to a few hours later, a very different scene played before her blurry vision.

"You know, you really are far too reckless." The Master commented conversationally, and Addie sat bolt-upright once she realized she had been leaning against his shoulder. "All of this could have been avoided if you just hadn't provoked me."

"Considering that those words just came from the most psychopathic of all the psychopaths there ever were or will be in all of time and space, you'll have to forgive me if I don't take your advice to heart." Addie lashed out, feeling pleasantly surprised once she noticed that the handcuffs were off her wrist. "Why no bondage?"

"No need." The Master stretched. "The Doctor's gone for now. He left you behind." He added gleefully.

"I'm sure it's not that simple." Addie did her best to keep her face neutral. "Things are never what they seem with the Doctor."

"Then you don't know him as well as you think you do." The Master vaguely replied. "So far, we - _I've_ \- tracked him down to a range of approximately one hundred thousand miles above the Earth, but that range is growing smaller and smaller." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I'll be able to shoot him down in minutes."

Addie did her best to push down the toiling mass of nausea in her stomach. "How did he even get up there in the first place? The TARDIS?"

"No, that's still in the barn." The Master answered, causing Addie to let out a wheeze of surprise. He laughed. "Oh, you thought I wouldn't notice? Silly Addie." He ruffled her hair condescendingly as she leaned as far away from him as possible. "You know that old Earth saying, 'tricks are for kids'? That's wrong." He beamed, pointing at himself proudly. "They're for me."

"Sir?" The Master's voice came from a nearby screen. Addie and the Master automatically exchanged a glance before Addie stood up to move away from him. "I'm sorry, sir, we've lost him."

Addie exhaled in relief and couldn't resist one last jab at her cousin. "What was that? Tricks are for _you_? Because, to me, it seems like the Doctor just out-tricked you." She raised her eyebrows. "Do correct me if I'm wrong."

"Oh, shut it, you little troll." The Master stormed past her. "What about teleport coordinates? I need that information."

"He's cut the link, sir. No trace. All dead."

The Master's face fell into a look of concentration. "Addie, what would you have me do?"

She spluttered. "Me? Why are you asking _me_ for advice?"

"So I can do the exact opposite of it." The Master rolled his eyes. "Do keep up, darling, your human brain is ever so dull."

"I would appreciate it if you could stop insulting my intelligence, thanks." Addie seethed. "And for the record, I would stop trying to find him. We both know he'll return when he's ready, regardless of whether or not that time coincides with your _whims_."

The Master stroked his chin. "Yes, yes, you have a point; however," He nodded to the versions of him nearby to open fire at the screens, "there's no harm in enhancing security for when he does decide to come back."

A bolt of fear jolted through her spine as the sound of gunfire attacked her ears, and she couldn't help the squeak that came out of her lips. The screens before her were shattered in a radial formation, glass particles dusting the floor in a light layer that could have been mistaken for snow if they hadn't been inside. With the light from the monitors gone, the room was much darker, and somehow, much, much colder.

Addie couldn't repress a shiver as the Master's face was suddenly illuminated by the flickering flame of a lighter he had in his pocket.

"Now, I think it's time we had a little chat, don't you?"

* * *

Well, it was less of a chat and more of a debate, if they were both being honest.

"I'll ask you again." The Master started calmly, his fingers steepled in front of his face. As he took a deep breath in, however, that all went out the door. " _Why haven't you opened the bloody fob watch_?"

Addie was just about ready to tear her hair out. " _Because it's my decision and I'm not ready yet._ " She snarled for the umpteenth time. "If the Doctor couldn't convince me to open it, why on Earth, no, why in _all of time and space_ , would you think you could succeed where he couldn't? I'm not changing for you, I'm not changing for him, and I'm most definitely not changing for any other Time Lord or Lady that comes along, including my own _mother._ "

The Master's eyes lit up at the new tidbit of information he had unwittingly pulled from his cousin. "So you finally remember the Author, then? How is my dear fanatic auntie doing, anyways?" He snorted amusedly. "Well, she is dead, of course, so she can't be doing _too_ well."

Addie felt all the fight drain out of her and she let herself sink back into the pillows behind her. "You're not wrong." She acquiesced, bringing the cup of lukewarm tea to her lips. When the Master had offered her something to drink earlier, she had been incredibly suspicious and had engaged in a preliminary word battle before she had caved in for a cup of soothing, steaming green tea. So far, she still had no regrets.

Staring into the rapidly fading vibrancy of the tea, she observed the pattern of the particles at the bottom; it looked uncannily like an eleven and she uneasily swirled the liquid around to disturb the numbers.

"And how do you feel about your dear mum?" The Master wondered, noticing how much she had withdrawn.

"I feel…" Addie began, chewing on her lip, "Well, I used to feel furious that she had chosen this life for me, to save me from the fall of Gallifrey without my having a say in it, but I suppose that's what mothers do." Her hand quivered as she placed the cup onto the side table and she forcibly made it stop with her other arm. "They do their best for their children until they're able to make their own decisions."

There was a brief pause of silence as Addie mulled over why she had suddenly spilled her heart out to her diabolical cousin.

"I would be grateful." The Master finally spoke up, his tone serious for once. His eyes were tormented with images of war, heartache and grief - of the loneliness and fear that had driven him to the end of the universe sheerly to escape from that hell. "As I am grateful to your mother for saving you, for protecting the one person who had an ounce of care for me - for you, my dearest, darling Addie."

Addie stiffened as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, incredibly uncomfortable and stunned by his uncharacteristic act of compassion.

"I will protect you in her stead." The Master vowed, his eyes darkening. "Even if that means protecting you from yourself. Give me the watch, Adelaide. It's time to stop your little masquerade."

Addie wheeled back, thrown by the way the Master could so easily flip a mental switch. "As I've said before: no."

He rolled his eyes, about to tackle her to pry the watch out of her own shaking hands, but was interrupted by another version of himself. With a groan, he decided to let the issue rest for the time being. "What is it?"

"Night has fallen, sir." The former Naismith announced. "Every single one of us is prepared."

The Master grinned slowly. "Then we listen. All of us, across the world, just listen."

His eyes fell shut, along with the Naismith-Master's, and Addie hesitantly got to her feet, still cradling the mug in her hand as a makeshift weapon. "Sorry, but I feel like I'm missing something. What are we listening for?"

"You're always missing something." The Naismith-Master sneered.

"Now, be a good little human and shut up." The Master finished. "Concentrate. Find the signal." His eyes shot open. "There! The sound is tangible. Someone could only have designed this. But who?"

Addie flinched minisculely as her pendant emitted a piercing burn. _God, I thought I was done with that_. Her eyes widened as she pieced the Master's words together with the pain that had just occurred. Every time her necklace had burned, it had been something to do with her newfound identity or her mother. Her gaze followed the Master as he excitedly paced over to a screen displaying an object falling from the sky.

"The sound. It's coming from above."

"It's coming from the sky!" The Master interjected.

It couldn't be the Author's doing… could it?

"It's a diamond, sir." A soldier-Master stated in awe. "Oh. The most impossible diamond. You won't believe this."

Everyone leaned forward from where they stood.

"It's a white-point star."

* * *

The Doctor had been furious, absolutely inconsolable once they had beamed onto the ship without Addie. A few hours later, and he was still steaming, but he had reluctantly concurred that it would have been hard for the cacti people to transport both him and a girl handcuffed to the Master, himself, along with Wilf.

It didn't mean he was content, though, and he had certainly not forgiven his rescuers, but he had more important things to worry about - like getting back to Earth, facing the Master one last time, running away from the prophecy, and, most significantly, saving Addie from her disturbed cousin's clutches (although he was sure she would smack him for viewing her as a damsel in distress, even though she _was_ rather prone to getting herself into those situations).

"Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilf shuffled into the room, alerting the Doctor to his presence.

"Just trying to fix the heating." The Doctor answered levelly. _And come up with a plan_.

"Oh." Wilf didn't seem to know what to say to that, but he didn't stay quiet for long. "I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day." He swallowed, giving up on the pursuit of light-hearted banter - it wasn't helping either of them. "My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?"

The Doctor's hands froze in their tinkering before he slowly put the tools on the mesh floor. "I'm sorry."

"No, not your fault."

"Isn't it?" The Doctor countered darkly.

Trying to distract the Time Lord from his overpowering guilt, Wilf gazed out the window for inspiration. "Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad." He turned back to face the Doctor, relieved to find that some of the pain had left his stare. "Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

"I'm older than you." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

Wilf reeled back. "Get away."

The Doctor shook his head, a small smile coming on his face. "I'm nine hundred and six."

"What, really, though?"

"Yeah."

Wilf shook his grizzled head in amazement. "Nine hundred years. We must look like insects to you."

A slideshow of all the tremendous human lives he had seen lived out played before the Doctor's eyes, ending with Donna and then Captain Adelaide Brooke. The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly. "I think you look like giants."

Wilf let that sink in for a moment, casting his gaze to the earthlight in front of them. He swallowed, chewing his lip in preparation for what he was about to propose. "Listen," He started, grabbing the Doctor's attention, "I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought…" He trailed off, wilting at the Doctor's darkened gaze. Though it wasn't focused on him, but rather on the revolver in his hand, Wilf suddenly felt very ashamed.

"No."

Readying himself once more, Wilf protested, "No, but if you take it, you could - "

"No." The Doctor repeated, more gently this time as he pushed the gun away. "You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then."

Wilf chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Too scared, I suppose."

The memory of the Master shooting Addie, point-blank, with her own blaster flashed before the Doctor's eyes and he gritted his teeth, remembering the way the light had reflected in her delicately alarmed eyes before she crumpled to the ground. He forced himself to relax, comforting himself with the reminder that it had only been set to stun, but there had been too many times recently where she had nearly died. He couldn't shake the feeling of sheer inevitability that clung to his every thought.

"Doctor?" Wilf prompted concernedly.

The Doctor blinked, shaking himself free of those thoughts in the exact same way he had been doing for the past few days, perhaps weeks. "I'd be proud.'

"Of what?"

"If you were my dad." He clarified.

Wilf flushed. "Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you, and he'll kill Addie too, if he hasn't already."

"No, he won't." The Doctor immediately said, his hearts racing at the very prospect. "He wouldn't."

"Then kill him first." Wilf pushed. "Even if he doesn't kill Addie, do you really want to leave her alone, without you? Doctor, I've seen what losing Donna did to her." He shook his head. "I can't imagine what losing you would do to that poor girl."

"Addie's strong." The Doctor argued, even though he knew that Wilf had a point. "If it's the last thing I do, she _will_ survive this."

"Even if you don't?" Wilf whispered, not believing what he was hearing. "But, but, if the Master dies, what happens to all the people? Just, hypothetically."

The Doctor averted his eyes. "I don't know."

"Doctor, _what happens_?"

The Doctor exhaled, the air leaving his lungs with a whoosh. "The template snaps."

Wilf nearly jumped to his feet. "What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human." When the Doctor didn't deny it, Wilf persevered. "Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this." Wilf shoved the revolver into the Doctor's palm and forcefully closed his fingertips over it. "That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life - save _Addie's_ life. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die." His voice choked up at the end, the tears getting caught in his throat.

The Doctor stared at the gun in his hands. "Never."

Wilf watched him wordlessly, great, silent sobs wracking his portly body. He didn't know what else to say.

But the ship wasn't quiet for long. As the Master's announcement echoed in each and every one of the ship's nooks and crannies, the Doctor felt an immense sense of fear overtake him. It sunk through him, deep into his bones, and caused his hearts to thrum. He could barely hear their individual beats as he was bowled over by the revelation.

They were returning. Rassilon was returning. Worst of all, the War was returning.

His hand clenched tightly around the gun.

He couldn't afford to be the Doctor anymore.

* * *

"All NATO defences coordinated, sir, awaiting your command."

"I don't need him." The Master prowled back and forth excitedly. "Any second now, I'll have Time Lords to spare. Take him out. Launch missiles!"

"Do _not_ launch missiles!" Addie blurted frantically. Everything was happening far too fast, even for her (and she was rather used to thinking on her feet, traveling with the Doctor tended to hasten one's reflexes). "What, you can't just shoot him down! More Time Lords don't equivocate one clearly superior Time Lord. Haven't you heard of quality over quantity?"

"Yes, Addie, but this isn't pastry, this is war." The Master explained semi-patiently.

Addie wrung her fingers through her hair. "A war you're _choosing_ to initiate."

"No, Addie, this war has been going on for a very, very long time." The Master corrected gleefully.

"He's heading straight for you." A Master stated urgently from the screen.

Addie launched herself over to the monitor. "The Doctor? He's coming?"

"More like crash-landing." The Master, himself, stated dryly. "But too late. They are almost here."

Sending him a glare, Addie hissed, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Oh, yes, immensely."

"Dumb question, you stupid idiot." Addie reprimanded herself under her breath. _Okay, stop talking to yourself. Be useful._

The Master was clearly distracted in his disgusting joy over what was about to happen, so that successfully allowed Addie to slink away from his side. Of course, she _was_ in a room full of him, so perhaps that was not as much of a bonus as she had thought. _Think, Addie, think_.

"I think I should warn you…" The Naismith-Master bleated from his position by the window. Addie, desperate for intel, dashed to his side. The question she had posed on her lips faded away as the answer presented itself.

"No, he really can't be that stupid, can he?" Addie let her eyes follow the ship to where it halted, hovering over the skylight. "Oh, no. No, no, no, even he can't survive that fall without some serious damage."

Frantically looking around her for something to cushion his fall and finding nothing, Addie resolved that she would just have to catch him herself. _No, that's also a horrible idea. Where has your brain gone?_ She burst out into a half-laugh, half-sob as she fully realized what she was trying to do. They were both just going to die. This was it - death by the gravity of her falling love. Bloody fantastic.

The Master finally noticed that she had disappeared and connected the dots just in time. While her eyes were focused intently on the tiny pinstriped figure that was curled into a ball in preparation for impact, the Master roughly yanked her out of the way. She turned on him furiously, but any words she had on her tongue died once she saw the six fully materialized Time Lords in front of her. Two of the women were bent over, their faces in their hands, while two soldiers stood on either end of the party, stony expressions engraved on their countenances. A smug man proudly held onto his staff, arrogance radiating from his every pore, and Addie deduced that this had to be the infamous Rassilon that the Doctor always cursed when he was upset. Before she had a chance to shift her gaze to the final person beside the staff-bearing prick, she was startled by the piercing sound of glass shattering, followed by a nauseating thud.

It was the Doctor, making an entrance in a spectacular, yet excruciating fashion.

Addie immediately made to dash towards his side, but was held back by the Master yet again. The rage returned, so much so that it turned her fiery fury into an ice-cold calm.

" _Let go of me._ " She enunciated, the chips of her eyes making an unspoken threat.

The Master reluctantly released her wrist and she darted over to the Doctor's prone figure. He was clearly trying to get to his feet, but failing to do so. Ignoring the glass all around them, Addie dropped to her knees and scanned his beaten face. There were gashes on his nose, brow, lips, chin, everywhere, really. Even his suit hadn't escaped the damage - tears were rampant throughout his entire outfit. Addie felt a burning at the back of her throat as she traced his shaky movement to his bloody knuckles, reaching out for a… was that a _gun_?

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She whispered, her voice reduced to a croak.

Teeth clenched in effort, he squeezed his eyes shut in shame. "Addie, stay back."

She adamantly shook her head. "No. Let me help you."

He finally opened his eyes and Addie felt her own well up with burning tears at the agony she found in them. Something had happened while he was up on that ship, a resolution had transpired, she could see it. " _Please._ I need you safe. Go to the Master."

She slowly closed her trembling lips and paused before acquiescing. Pushing off the ground and distantly noting that she now had glass shards stuck in her palms, Addie took a couple of shaky steps back so that she was no longer in the center of the room. Though it killed her inside, she watched as the Doctor once more writhed on the floor in a useless attempt to stand.

Rassilon sent the ginger girl a condescending sneer as he took the stage. "My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end."

Hearing his nemesis's voice seemed to give the Doctor enough energy to pull himself to his knees. "Listen to me. You can't!"

Addie winced at his swollen face, now in the full light of the white point star.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon commented gleefully, making the woman beside him give a short burst of laughter. He sent her a glare, and she waved her hand dismissively, her grey eyes filled with mirth. "Is something funny?"

Fighting back a giggle, the woman snarked, "Oh, no, it was nothing _you_ said."

"Then what was it?" Rassilon questioned testily, momentarily distracted.

"It was more what you didn't observe." The brunette commented. "Have you noticed yet that every human in this room, except Addie, here, is a replica of our said infamous child? Well done, really, sir Master - I commend you."

Addie started at the unexpected mention of her name, yet no one else besides her and perhaps the Doctor seemed to be surprised (if the Doctor was, he did a very good job at hiding it, although it could be attributed to the grimace of pain that obliterated all his other facial expression). The woman had definitely caught her attention, but it seemed almost purposefully done.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my greatness!" The Master beamed. "Yes, I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord, excepting you, of course." The Master nodded at the clearly delighted woman. "You can stay. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me."

Addie couldn't help but tune her cousin out as she studied the strange Time Lady. There was something regal about her, in the way she held herself; however, at the same time, her eyes constantly shifted from being somewhat cloudy and dazed to being sharp and intelligent. Her mouth twitched ever so often, almost as if she was having a conversation with someone beside her that no one else could see. Addie was particularly surprised to see that this woman was in manacles, much like how she, herself, had been a few hours prior. The top half of her dark hair, while clearly woven back into a tight French braid, had tendrils sticking out here and there in a messy fashion, and her burgundy robes were slightly off-kilter. Overall, the Time Lady gave off the impression of a truly mad woman.

She was jarred out of further observation by Rassilon's glowing gauntlet.

The Master's face instantly fell. "No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!"

Addie felt a small wave of relief as all the Masters around her became themselves again, but she knew that this was far from over.

Sure enough, it was another power play. "On your knees, mankind."

Dazed and bewildered, the humans all did as he said, bar Addie. She, alone, stood defiantly at the Master's side. Rassilon's eyes narrowed at her diminutive figure.

"Kneel, human." He commanded.

"That's all good and well, but I'm not a human." Addie spat, feeling the Doctor's wary gaze upon her. She didn't quite know what she was doing, herself, so she had no explanation to give him.

"Kneel, mongrel." Rassilon edited, smirking as Addie bristled.

"Yeah, that's still not - "

"I like your ring." The Time Lady randomly interrupted. Staggered, Addie automatically reverted to her base instincts.

"Thanks, I, erm, like your earrings." She complimented in return, her eyes landing on the emeralds in the woman's ears. They looked eerily familiar.

Seeing where Addie's eyes had focused, the Time Lady knowingly tapped her ear, and then the ring finger of her right hand.

 _Oh, my God._

It finally hit her; this was the Author. This was her _mom._

" _Kneel,_ or I will obliterate you." Rassilon seethed, and Addie finally sunk to her knees, still stunned by her revelation. Now she knew why the Author had her go to Pompeii for the ring - it was all leading up to this moment, just so that Addie could recognize her mother at this specific instant in time.

Eyes still trained on her mom, Addie barely listened as Rassilon continued. "The approach begins."

"Approach of what?" The Master demanded, visibly shaken by his quick defeat.

"Something is returning." The Doctor hissed. "Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, _something_."

"What is it?"

"Gallifrey." The Author stated dreamily, even as the ground beneath them shook tremendously. Addie was suddenly glad she was close to the floor, sure that she would have fallen over by this point. However, this didn't seem to stop the other humans in the room from panicking and running out of the room, screaming bloody murder. Now, Addie, herself, was far from calm, but she knew it was better to be where the action was instead of outside in the figurative dark.

"But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." The Master blurted desperately.

Addie shifted away from him in distaste but got distracted by a familiar man bursting into the room.

"Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way!" He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the broken man. "Doctor?"

Biting his lip and knowing there was nothing he could do to help him, Wilf shook his head and instead moved to release the wailing technician from the glass case. Powerless to stop him, the Doctor begged, "Wilf, don't. Don't!"

It was no use - he was already trapped.

Letting out a groan, Addie broke eye contact with her mom and used the wall as a support to get to Wilf. Once she stopped in front of the case, he gave her a relieved smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, darling." His voice quavered as he pressed a hand against the glass. Addie sighed, but put one hand against his from the other side.

"Why did you do that, Wilf?" She whispered, casting a gaze around her to make sure that their conversation was not overheard. All the Time Lords were locked in a verbal battle - well, namely the Doctor, Rassilon, and the Master - but the Author's eyes were still on her daughter. "Don't you know that you're stuck in there now?"

Wilf looked remarkably unconcerned. "Well, once the Doctor saves the Earth, as usual, someone can come let me out. Easy as pie."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "We don't know what's going to happen. I have faith in the Doctor, of _course_ I do, but I don't know how he's going to pull this off without causing the Earth some serious damage. We have Gallifrey on top of our heads - sending that planet back to where it came from is going to have major repercussions." She let her hand fall.

"Oh." Wilf immediately understood. "It's a risk. A small risk." At Addie's crestfallen expression, he adjusted his words morosely. "A large risk."

A thought formed in her head, and she once more twisted to turn to her mother for confirmation. The Author nodded her head slightly, tilting it towards the open glass room.

Addie swallowed, then switched her gaze to the Doctor. He was clearly occupied, pointing the revolver at Rassilon. He had somehow gotten to his feet finally but Addie could tell that it was costing him - he was trembling so hard that he could barely stand still. Mind made up, and half comforted by her mom's supportive yet unhinged grin, Addie slipped into the adjacent room. She had her qualms about her mother's parenting style in the past, but she couldn't deny that she knew what she was doing. This woman knew the future, so Addie reluctantly placed her trust in the Author's palms.

"What are you doing?" Wilf demanded anxiously, his hands going up to his head. "No, stop it. Don't do that."

Addie quietly shut the door behind her, doing her best not to attract attention. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she studied the console in front of her. "Wilf, this is a risk I'm willing to take. If this all turns pear-shaped," a small smile quirked at the corner of her mouth as she imagined the Doctor's reaction to his least favorite fruit, " _I_ at least have the option of regenerating. You would just die. I have eleven more incarnations of myself left to test out." Finding the button, she looked up to Wilf's concerned expression and winked reassuringly. "Come on, you can see the logic here."

Wilf shook his head vehemently. "I don't want you to die."

"Wilf, it's okay. I promised your daughter that I would bring you back safe and sound, you know." Addie stated comfortingly, even as she quailed inside at what she was about to do. Her hand hovered over the button. "For me, it's, it's just a new beginning."

With that, she inhaled and pushed the button. Wilf stared at her in shock and then stumbled out of the room, unenthusiastically following her wishes as she pressed a finger to her lips. He let the door fall quietly, barely making a dent in the whirlwind of sound all around them.

There was a gunshot, and everything went to hell.

Wind slammed against every surface and the light, if possible, became even more blinding. Addie couldn't believe what she had missed as she saw the Time Lords start to be sucked away.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell." The Doctor declared grimly.

Rassilon refused to go down without a fight. "You'll die with me, Doctor."

Addie abruptly regretted locking herself in the case, but there was no going back now. "Help him!" She mouthed at the Author, who merely raised her hands in the universal gesture of "what can you do?"

"Useless, you're useless." Addie mumbled, knowing that there was no way anyone else would step in. Poor Wilf was petrified in fear just to her left, and she didn't want him interfering, anyways.

But to her immense surprise, the Master came forward. "Get out of the way."

Wordlessly, the Doctor moved aside, seeing the toiling emotions under the surface of the Master's stony expression. He stood, transfixed, as the Master thrust a hand forwards, a bolt of lightning energy blasting from his palm. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!" He staggered forward, stretching out his other hand and sending another one blast into Rassilon's chest upon the punctuation of each number. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

Before she could stop herself, Addie pounded on the glass. "No, stop it! Get out of it! _Master_!"

The man turned around one last time to meet her tormented eyes and she stilled. There was peace in his gaze. He had come to terms with his fate, and he _smiled_ at her, distinctly noting that this was the first time she had willingly said his name in decades. "It's okay, I'm just going to spend some quality time with Auntie."

Addie let out a watery giggle as the Author rolled her eyes. She should have known that the Master would have recognized her mom - they were uncannily alike. The Author blew her a kiss, and that was all Addie could see before the light became too much. It was like staring into the sun.

Turning away from the glare, Addie let herself sink down to the floor of the cell and laid her head back. It was surprisingly cold and it felt like a much-needed balm upon her head.

Slowly, the tremors beneath them began to cease and Addie tentatively opened her eyes again. The Doctor, against all odds, was still breathing, staring in shock at the spot where the Time Lords had disappeared.

It was quiet, so quiet.

"I'm alive." The Doctor broke the silence with a shuddering exhale. "I've…" He pulled himself up on one side, vision still very blurry. "There was... I'm still alive."

A laugh of disbelief exploded from his lips. He expected it to be echoed by someone else, and was disturbed by the lack of response. He sat up all the way, panic driving his movements. She was never this quiet.

He was afraid to turn around, afraid to see her broken body behind him - afraid that he had survived for nothing, for no one.

Almost on cue, four knocks sounded across the room.

"Addie?" The Doctor dared to ask, even as his body tensed at the culmination of the prophecy.

"... That was me." Wilf confessed, hanging his head.

"Wilf, did you really have to knock four times?" Her voice exploded out angrily.

The Doctor nearly sobbed in relief as he did his best to twist to face her.

"Don't strain yourself, Time Dunce." She teased, her voice cracking halfway through. "I'm only trapped in this box."

He stiffened again and jackknifed to his feet, letting out a groan of pain as he did so. Wilf was stood sheepishly by Addie, outside, avoiding the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor felt his chest tighten as he looked down at Addie sitting inside the glass, her hands and knees bloody but still doing her best to beam up at him.

A ball of anger and agony rose up in him and choked his throat. It was all he could do to stumble over to her.

"When did you do this? _Why would you do this_?" He demanded. " _You switched places with him._ "

"I had to!" She cried, clenching her fists. "He's human, Doctor! I knew there was a risk and I knew that I have so much life to live still in me."

"Not as you." The Doctor shook his head, his brown eyes swimming with tears. "Why would you do this to me? You know what I'm going to do now."

Addie got to her feet in distress. "This… I… I'm trying to save you from _dying._ Doctor, you can walk out of this and still be _you._ I - " A sob wrenched out of her mouth. "You are so _wonderful_ and I don't want you to change. I would rather open the fob watch than lose this man, this _amazing_ Time Lord who I…" She stepped closer to the glass, her warm breath fogging the surface. "Who I am in love with."

The Doctor swallowed harshly at her confession. It was something they had both known, but neither had ever said the words out loud. His resolve strengthened. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Addie questioned frantically as he pulled himself over to the adjacent room. "Wilf, stop him!"

"If you move a single finger, Wilfred, so help me…" The Doctor grunted, clanging the door shut. He met eyes with Addie challengingly. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you're ready to open the watch."

She mutinously stared into his eyes for a long second and then averted them. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"I can't let you do that." The Doctor vowed. "I promised you, that you would never have to do that when you weren't ready. I always keep my promises, especially to the ones I love - you, above anyone else." His hand hovered over the button, much like hers had a few minutes ago. "I do this for you, Addie, and there is no one else I would rather do it for. It's an honour."

"Don't say that." Addie pleaded, palms once again to the glass as if she could break through it. "Don't, please, you don't need to do this."

"I want to." The Doctor firmly pressed on the button before making eye contact with her once more. "Because I love you, Adelaide McLaughlin."

The door beside her opened but all she could do was watch, stock-still, as the Doctor sank on the other side of the glass, skin painted red by the alarm that proclaimed his demise.

It was over.

* * *

 _ **It's been a while, hasn't it? Almost seven months later, and here we are.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and happy holidays to those who don't!**_

 _ **A few things:**_

 _ **1\. You may have noticed that I didn't include as many review responses at the top. I've realized how annoying it must be to have to skip past those, so I've decided to start replying individually instead, unless the reviewer is a guest. I hope no one is too distraught.**_

 _ **2\. Originally, I had planned on cramming Ten's regeneration into this chapter, as well, but it would have been far too much and probably over 15,000 words, so you have that to look forward to.**_

 _ **3\. Yes, I am a terrible author who is incredibly unreliable at updating. But, on the bright side, I got another 4.0 this semester, so my dreams of being valedictorian are still very much alive (even if this fanfic was rather comatose for a while).**_

 _ **4\. At the very least, I will try to publish Ten's regeneration before I go back to school in the end of January. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and FSA!**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Any of it - Addie's frankly stupid decision to switch places with Wilf (although, in her defense, she did think she was saving him), the Author's characterization, Addie and the Master, etc.**_

 _ **Have a lovely day, everybody!**_

 _ **\- Entitea**_


End file.
